


Перелом

by Liskey



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action, Angst, Fantasy, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychology, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 183,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liskey/pseuds/Liskey
Summary: Проходит пять лет после окончательной победы Хранителей над Королем Кошмаров. В мире не всё гладко, но на сей раз по вине самих людей. Дети постепенно перестают ценить волшебство и радоваться настоящему чуду, а Хранители... Хранители по-прежнему считают, что всё замечательно и хорошо, и новой угрозы больше ждать не нужно. Все, кроме юного Духа Зимы.





	1. Chapter 1

Наверное, самые защищенные и спокойные места на земле - это просто бескрайние и прекрасно-белые просторы Северного полюса. Всегда безмолвные, просторные и холодные. Резкие порывы студенческого, ледяного ветра разносили снежные пейзажи по ледникам, заводам, снежным бури и метам, чтобы после того, как набросились силы с промысловыми льдами, разнеслись по свету, привели к тому, что они оказались простыми и простыми, как в каменных мегаполисах. И все, что нужно, - это промысловая и бескрайняя картина заснеженного полюса, которая нравилась больше всего.

Молчаливое созерцание белоснежно-искристого пейзажа, движущегося до самого горизонта, приводило в спокойствие неугомонного Снежного Духа. В течение нескольких минут, как и все, кто был в этом мире, вы должны были надеть маски - весельчака, любителя постоянных, порой неуместных розыгрышей. и зимних забав.

Нет, он не становился другим, не закрывался от всего света и не менял своих взглядов на жизнь. Он был по-прежнему любящим детей. Он был таким же. Серебристые глаза, серебристые глаза, блестящие, блестящие, блестящие, блестящие.

Вокруг ледника, открывшегося захватывающего дух вид на ледяной полюс, раздробленный горизонт на ярко-голубое небо и белоснежные равнины с редкими, острыми кусками льда.

Здесь было холодно, спокойно и тихо.

«Я могу думать и не слышать никого и ничего». Просто думай, - Джек медленно улыбался, и посторонние, те, кто знал его не слишком хорошо, скорее всего, приняли бы эту улыбку за ленивую, слегка довольную, когда на самом деле, Духа Зима поедала изнутри грусть и одиночество. Скорее всего, он только и делал, что улыбался и веселил кого-то. Улыбка стала неотъемлемой частью образа жизни.

Дух Веселья не может быть другим. Он - Хранитель. Хранитель детской радости.

Конечно, он улыбался. Это был простой жест дружбы и доброты, который не был для него таким… наработанным. Дежурная улыбка натягивалась на лицо до ужаса легко.

Осада была разрушена в серебряном взгляде, в результате чего наступил весь мир. Когда он был в душе, скреблись кошки. «Но раньше меня и не видели…» - промелькнула мысль, что маленький кусочек льда, как ненужный камешек, был неповинно вышитым босой ногой с гладкой поверхностью куда-то вниз.

Тяжелый вздох был почти неразрушимым, порождающим, еще более строптивым и возмущенным ветром. Как будто неделю назад, присаживаться на приятно-холодную поверхность ледника. Он остался стоять, лишь слегка опираясь на неизменный посох.

Когда всё так изменилось? Когда вообще началось? Или все, что он сделал, - это все, что нужно для этого, и что для этого непониманием чего-то, и главное, зачем он все это делает? делает?

— Ты в порядке, Джек? — спросила Туоф, как-то раз подлетев к нему. Тогда они были во дворце Николаса, готовились к рождественскому ужину, а заодно отмечали третью годовщину той самой победы. Джек помнил, как стоял возле одной из массивных деревянных балок, которые поддерживали потолок в центральном зале, и с непонятной ему самому грустью, смотрел на пышную красавицу-ёлку, украшенную всевозможными блестящими игрушками. И слова Хранительницы Памяти он тоже помнил до сих пор:

— Джек, не нужно грустить! У нас все хорошо, у детей все хорошо, и во всем мире тоже все хорошо. Тебе не о чем переживать, давай — улыбнись! Детям нужен Дух Веселья, а не Уныния!

Конечно, Джек понимал, что сказала она это из самых лучших побуждений, чтобы наверняка растормошить задумавшегося Снежного Духа. Вот только, именно после тех слов, Джек стал всё чаще улыбаться несколько наигранно. Он хотел... Хотел просто, от всего сердца, от всей души поделиться с кем-нибудь! Рассказать, что ему не всегда весело, что порой мысли — самые разные, начиная его прошлым, и заканчивая детьми, их новыми, странными увлечениями, и всё той же, не слишком яркой верой в него — царапают изнутри, и ему очень нужна хоть чья-то помощь.

И только потом он заметил и отчетливо осознал, что остальные Хранители точно также не позволяют себе искренне проявлять чувства. Они, казалось, совершенно забывают о себе и своих проблемах. О проблемах мира. И поначалу всё имело вполне логичное объяснение — дети. Всё для детей и ради детей, Джек и сам это прекрасно понимал, ведь не мог же он прилететь к Джейми с каменным лицом и потухшим взглядом.

Но разве, в компании друзей, тех, с кем сражались бок о бок, с кем делили радости и горести, им не хотелось поделиться сокровенным, тяжелым и наболевшим? И ни за что Джек не поверил бы, что нет у них ни одной негативной или даже просто грустной и тревожной мысли.

Так почему же, спрашивал себя Дух Зимы, смотря на разгулявшийся ветер, острыми порывами гонявший снег по леднику, почему они не делятся своими переживаниями? Почему нужно наигранно улыбаться друг другу и говорить, что всё хорошо и замечательно, по сотому разу обсуждать новый дизайн самолетиков и количество зубок, выпавших у мальчика из Аравии за последнюю неделю, когда в глазах неподдельная усталость на несколько лет вперед?

Куда гнаться, и зачем делать вид, что всё осталось как раньше? Неужели они настолько потеряли всякие цели кроме стремления завоевывать и поддерживать веру, что на простые и банальные вещи вокруг себя и своих друзей, перестали обращать внимание? И что более страшное, они перестали обращать внимание на то, что, казалось бы, творится у них под носом, хотя они, как Хранители, должны были первыми заметить подобные изменения!

Джек как мог, прогонял осуждающие, предательские мысли, но из месяца в месяц, когда Хранителям удавалось собраться всем вместе, невольно подмечал, что его друзей не интересует почти ничего, кроме детской веры в добро, в волшебство и в самих себя. И он даже почти убедил себя, что ошибся, что с Хранителями всё в порядке, у них всё под контролем, и нет никаких проблем и действительно тяжелых забот, а главное, что они всё подмечают, всё видят, просто пока не вмешиваются. Но разговор, случившийся почти год назад, окончательно разбил его иллюзии о нормальных и понимающих всю ситуацию друзьях.

Это был конец зимы, когда снег ещё несколько недель по праву мог занимать своё место не только во двориках и на крышах домов, но и на ветках разлапистых елей и пушистых кедров, медленно подтаивая, но по-прежнему переливаясь на солнце. Джек тогда всласть налетался над городом, подморозил несколько лужаек перед домами, поиграл с детьми, разумеется, совершенно случайно, заморозил линию электропередач, и довольный проделанной работой полетел на север, приказав Западному ветру отнести его в замок Северянина.

Через открытые ворота, которые непонятно после чего ремонтировали йети, постоянно путая по размеру гвозди и кованые заклепки, он стремительно, с порывом снежинок ворвался на первый этаж. Отметив происходящее лишь краем сознания, и точно так-же, не придав значения ворчанию лохматых увальней, Джек быстро взлетел наверх, но, услышав едва уловимое перешептывание, остановился, не решаясь прерывать разговор.

— Но, Николас! — разочарованный вздох Феи был настолько четким, что Джек расслышал его ещё на лестнице, не поднимаясь к большому залу, где, судя по голосам, возле горящего камина разговаривали Туф и Северянин. — Я не могу не беспокоиться, и мои крошки странно себя ведут! Да, и я стала уставать, прошу тебя, давай всё обсудим с другими! Детки... Ты знаешь, какие воспоминания у них становятся важными в последнее время? Остальные должны знать...

— Ну, Туоф, нет причин беспокоиться, ты ведь знаешь, опасности нет. И я не хочу, чтобы ты портила себе настроение и создавала ложную тревогу. Думаю, у тебя просто стало больше работы, дети за последнее время стали ещё более неугомонными, вот от их активности ты и вымоталась.

— Но как же? Я ведь чувствую, что всё становится другим... И дети, они... — на этом моменте Туф печально вздохнула, и наверху повисла относительная тишина, разбавляемая лишь треском горящих поленьев, да звоном бубенцов где-то поблизости.

— Ты устала, Туоф, просто устала. Поверь, тебе нужно лишь отдохнуть, и ты поймёшь, что ничего страшного не происходит. Доверься мне, опасности никакой нет.

— Да. Ты как всегда прав, Николас. Я... Я просто устала.

Тогда Джеку едва хватило сил сдержать и не ворваться в зал в ту же секунду с порывом ледяного ветра. Он лишь сильнее сжал посох и дождался, пока они договорят о незначительной теме зубных крох, которые сегодня собрали меньше зубок, чем обычно и о новых идеях для игрушек. После того, как с легким шелестом крыльев, Фея вылетела из дома Северянина, он, набравшись смелости и прикусив язык, чтобы не выпалить всё с горяча, поднялся к Хранителю Рождества. Николас, несомненно, был рад его видеть. Расспросил о новостях из больших городов, последнем визите к Джейми, но после крайне невнятного ответа Снежного Духа оставил пустую болтовню, поняв, что тот настроен на совершенно другой разговор.

— Северянин? — кратко позвав, начал Джек. — Почему ты не придал значения словам Феи? Вдруг что-то вновь начнётся, или нам... Нам ведь действительно стоит обсудить изменившуюся обстановку. Мы должны проверить, вдруг это из-за Кромешника, вдруг он вернулся? И Туф плохо. Она должна... — Дух Зимы осёкся, и Северянин воспользовался этим, не дав ему продолжить.

— Она должна выполнять свою работу и не накручивать себя сверх всякой меры, — намного более строго, чем ожидал Джек, бросил Николас. — Как и всё мы, Джек. Как и ты. Мы приносим радость и сохраняем веру. Мы должны оберегать этот мир, а не являть ему свои проблемы, и тем более, не раздувать из мухи слона каждый раз, когда Фее что-то кажется, — Санта устало вздохнул, и, погладив бороду, отвернулся к камину. — Туоф слишком устала. Она ищет второе дно там, где его нет, потому, что постоянно опасается, и я её понимаю, но причин для беспокойства нет. Луноликий не предвещал ничего опасного ни детям, ни нам. С того самого дня никто не видел Кромешника или его тени, сны у детей спокойные и светлые, их не мучают кошмары, и в нас верят, Джек. Все идёт хорошо, и я хочу, чтобы так и оставалось.

— Тогда почему на глобусе с каждым годом становится всё меньше и меньше огоньков, Николас? — порывисто подлетев ближе, почти выкрикнул Снежный Дух.

— Потому, что дети вырастают и забывают нас, теряют веру в чудо. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что взрослые не верят...

— Тогда ответь на последний вопрос: «Почему на месте угасших огоньков — детей, которые выросли — не начинают светиться новые? Новые подросшие дети, которые должны верить?»

— У тебя ещё есть время, Джек, и тебе нужно в города, устроить последние снежные деньки, не так ли? Ступай, и просто не думай о плохом, — ушел от вопроса Северянин, но Джек прекрасно видел, как напряглась его спина.

Старший Хранитель так и не смог сгладить не только ситуацию, но и разговор в целом, а сомнения Духа Зимы в правильности взгляда Хранителей на мир только получили дополнительный кирпичик в основание.

Может они просто устали, часто думал Ледяной Дух, летая над городами и всматриваясь в мерцающие точки-огоньки где-то далеко внизу. Может, стоит дать им время и они сами поймут, как сильно изменился мир, может, начнут замечать и проблемы других, а не будут делать вид, что всё осталось как раньше. Может... Ещё много месяцев Джек думал и придумывал очередное оправдание для Хранителей. Очередное «может», которое, к сожалению, при одном взгляде на всех его друзей таяло быстрее, чем снег на раскалённой печке. Больше не было никаких «может». Не осталось.

С каждым днем, месяцем, перевернутым или оторванным листом календаря, с каждым праздником, детей всё меньше восхищал свет чудес, которые дарили Кролик, Фея, он сам и главное — Северянин. У людей накапливались проблемы, начинались и затухали повсеместные конфликты, человечество шагало вперед семимильными шагами прогресса, который в основном касался либо изобретений в области электроники (сотовые телефоны, компьютеры, Джек никогда в этом не разбирался), либо военной промышленности, которую только и успевали штамповать на заводах, а после тестировать в межнациональных заварушках.

Для детей же, приоритетом стало не само рождественское чудо и подарки, оставленные Сантой, а то, что в этих подарках было. И что самое страшное, дети всё чаще с безразличием относились к изящным и красивым игрушкам Северянина, отдавая предпочтение подаркам, которые вручали родители. Они с огромной радостью и довольством раскрывали те подарки, чтобы отбросив золотистую обертку, увидеть плоский, прямоугольный кусочек металла и пластика, а после завопить на весь дом. И совсем не важно, что наверху, в комнате, на тумбочке, у ребенка уже лежит точно такой же сотовый телефон, уступающий новой модели всего на одну циферку.

Дети стали взрослеть раньше, и теперь их было не так-то просто занять зимней кутерьмой и весельем. Вместо санок и снежков они прятались по домам, или собирались стайками в кафетериях, а если все-таки выходили на улицу, то шли, не поднимая головы, уткнувшись носом каждый в свой смартфон, с неприязнью стряхивая снежинки с поверхности сенсорного экрана. Эти игрушки, с доступом к всемирной информационной сети, или, если говорить проще — интернету, стали значить для них больше, чем снеговики и коньки, им было проще поставить «палец вверх» к снежной картинке в социальной сети, чем поднять глаза и посмотреть какая белоснежная красота творится вокруг, укрывая всё пуховым одеялом.

А Хранители будто не замечали этого, старательно игнорировали, упорно продолжая выдумывать идеи игрушек, носится по миру с утроенной силой, собирать зубки и плести золотистые сны про единорожек и бабочек. Джек даже как-то проговорился, мол, не проще ли ограбить склад с такими новеньким гаджетами и телефонами. Или, на худой конец, изучить, как именно люди делают эти штуки и начать дарить на Рождество то, что детям действительно нравится. Ведь тогда и верить начнут больше и Хранители в ногу со временем пойдут, вольются в понимание того, что детям сейчас интересно. Но мало того, что никто даже не прислушался к его словам, так ещё и посмотрели как на лишившегося рассудка. А Санта небрежно фыркнул, что всё эти глупые технологии скоро канут в лету, детям надоест, а игрушки снова войдут в моду, да, и не настолько уж современное поколение ушло от веры в волшебство.

Но, как бы Хранители ни верили в свои слова и строили планы на будущее, технологии не надоедали, а всемирная паутина затягивала всё больше. Чудо отходило на второй план, игрушки становились все более не актуальными, не столь интересными. И если раньше ребёнок носился с подаренной пожарной машиной чуть ли не месяц, то теперь день, максимум два-три, и вновь игры на компьютере и переписки даже с теми, кто жил через дорогу. И это... пугало Джека. Он видел всё это. Возможно потому, что был младше всех остальных и понимал современность чуть лучше, возможно потому, что не строил воздушных замков и был большим реалистом, понимал, почему и как заражает вся эта электронная жизнь.

Ледяной Дух криво усмехнулся, вспоминая как неделю назад, совершенно случайно, подсмотрел за одной девочкой, оставляющей комментарии в группе в социальной сети. Что самое странное, ему понравилось, а на пару особо интересных вопросов он, если бы мог, и сам с удовольствием ответил бы. Поэтому Джек, с горечью, но понимал подобную увлеченность детей и молодых людей. Прекрасно видел и понимал, насколько это завлекает, видел, что детям интересней быть и говорить с теми, с кем в реальности они никогда и не встретятся. Им нравилось быть другими, им хотелось большего внимания и веры в себя, в свои силы, а не в чудо, Санта-Клауса или Пасхального Кролика.

Фрост глубоко вздохнул, втянув ледяной воздух полной грудью, и, переступив с ноги на ногу, вернулся в реальность белых ледников и морозного ветра. Нужно было возвращаться к Северянину, помогать с подготовкой. Как-никак середина декабря, Рождество не за горами. Вот только чем больше проходило времени, тем отчетливей Джек понимал, что скоро станет совершенно бесполезно говорить о проблеме с Сантой, Банни и даже с Туоф, которая первой подняла этот вопрос.

Вера не исчезала — она тускнела.

Но ни один из них в это, вот парадокс, не верил, и верить не хотел. Они тратили все свои силы на выполнение обычной нормы, они выкладывались на полную, чтобы сохранить веру хотя бы пары десятков детей за ночь... Они не хотели понимать, что мир меняется, что веру удерживать всё труднее, что рано или поздно глупые человеческие войны, прогресс и вся эта социальная интернет-зависимость приведут в упадок старые традиции. Новые поколения детей будут интересоваться тем, что раньше им было недоступно и забывать их — Хранителей. Они уже стали более жестокими, а мир стал другим, свернув явно не в сторону традиционного уклада и старых добрых сказок да верований.

Сам же Джек уставал постоянно — его сильно изматывало нежелание детей веселиться как раньше. Он старался, правда, старался, чтобы мальчишки-девчонки верили в чудо и волшебство, верили в них, в него. И, конечно же, всё было не напрасно, всё было даже прекрасно, пока он не поднимал голову и не осматривал весь мир, а не отдельно взятую площадку с детьми.

Про свои личные проблемы и страхи он уже даже перестал заикаться, не то, что говорить. В него верят — и это чудесно, его видят — и это невообразимо грело и душу, и холодное сердце. Но как объяснить Санте или тому же Кролику, что всё чаще его стали не замечать или замечать, но не с первой попытки? Как объяснить, что даже его задорные игры с детьми перестают быть эффективными, и юному поколению не интересно разглядывать морозные узоры на стекле и кататься по замерзшим лужам?

— Значит ты, как и все мы, должен просто больше прикладывать сил и времени, Джек. И не обращать внимания на всякие пустяки!

Эта, заученная до ледяного перезвона в голове, фраза Кролика, въелась в подсознание. И каждый раз, когда Джек пытался начать разговор или рассказать о своих проблемах, всплывала в голове, и он прикусывал язык, чтобы вновь не натолкнуться на бетонную стену непонимания со стороны остальных Хранителей.

Прикладывать больше сил. Были бы они у него.

Фыркнув под нос, Дух Веселья перекинул посох в другую руку и встрепенулся, словно засидевшийся на ветке снегирь. Сегодня он позволил себе слишком много думать — полярный день не думал прекращаться, солнце все так же ярко серебрило снег, но Джек был уверен, что предавался размышлениям никак не меньше четырех часов. А значит, сейчас самое время попросить своего друга — Ветер, подхватить его и отнести в замок Северянина.

А уже после, можно будет навестить свои любимые города, подморозить улицы блестящим голубым льдом, покрыть инеем, искрящимся в свете уличных фонарей, деревянные подоконники и беседки в парках, украсить морозными узорами окна в спальнях детишек и поднять не одну веселую метель, укутывая деревья толстым слоем пушистого снега.


	2. Chapter 2

— А ну стоять, малявки звонкие! — не унимался Хранитель Рождества, пытаясь угомонить своих подчиненных бубенчиков. Йети совсем распоясались и устроили в главном зале погром, эльфики же пищали и шумели, убегая от, в меру злого, Хранителя.

— Вот сейчас вы у меня получите, я вам… — не успев докончить наигранно грозную тираду, Северянин поскользнулся на, не пойми откуда, появившемся льду на паркете и упал, зацепив при полете гирлянду из фонариков. Спорившие при этом возле камина Кролик и Фея удивленно оглянулись, забыв о причине своего спора, Песочник, на странность, появившийся не так давно во владениях Николаса, и по привычке дремавший всё это время, резко проснулся и, проследив за пролетающим Северянином, беззвучно залился хохотом, показывая над головой забавные рожицы. А на весь большой холл прокатился раскатистый бас Николаса:

— Джек!!!

Впрочем, Ледяной Дух и не собирался прятаться, он довольно сидел на перилах балконного ограждения, двумя руками держась за посох и с улыбкой смотрел на Хранителя Рождества, который невнятно бубня ругательства, да так, чтобы маленькие зубные Крохи не расслышали и не упали в обморок, поднимался с пола, отряхивая с себя неповинную, поломанную гирлянду, и стаскивал с себя маленьких эльфов, что случайно зацепились за него при полете.

Джек тихо хихикнул, совсем не ощущая вину за свое маленькое шутовство.

— Ну, Джек! — распрямившись в полный рост и неприметно придав себе строгое выражение лица, Северянин наконец посмотрел на виновника своего падения: — На этот раз перебор. Ты знаешь, как я хорошо отношусь и к тебе, и к твоим шуткам, но шутить над Хранителями! Нет, даже не так… Над друзьями! Это чересчур, Джек Фрост!

— Согласись, это было весело. — пожал плечами беловолосый мальчишка, мотая босыми ногами в воздухе, — К тому же, вся ваша замершая тишина перестала угнетать. Кстати, ты просил меня прилететь и помочь, как и остальных, а по факту все собрались здесь, но никто никаким занятием не обременен. Сам же сказал, что нужно масштабно подготовиться к будущему Рождеству!

Джек доброжелательно развел руки в стороны, облокотив посох о свою же ногу, и посмотрел на Николаса совершенно безобидным взглядом, будто оправдывался за свою выходку.

— Николас? Что, правда Рождество будет грандиозней, чем в прошлый год? — с недоверием в голосе спросил Банни, едва прищурившись и нервно дернув левым ухом.

— Почему? Что-то случилось? — сразу встрепенулась Туф, но не стала подлетать к Северянину, а осталась парить возле Кролика.

На удивление Джека, Песочник не среагировал, или как всегда уснул, но сам Дух Зимы едва ощутимо замер, надеясь на что-то подсознательное, то, что он ждет уже около трех лет. Возможно, наконец Северянин понял в чем дело, и кардинально решил перекроить план на Рождество и рождественские подарки…

— Да с чего вы взяли, друзья мои? Главного нашего врага мы победили давно, и теперь нам не о чем волноваться! — хохотнул Николас, в секунду возвращая прежний — веселый настрой окружающим его друзьям, и напрочь убивая зародившуюся вновь надежду у Джека.

«Смешно… Даже иронично, Хранители той самой надежды и веры уничтожают её у своей же братии», — с налетом не злобного сарказма подумал Ледяной Дух, помрачнев на глазах, но, к его счастью, или наоборот — несчастью, другие не обратили на него внимания.

«Хотя по факту, Хранитель Надежды — Кролик…» — домыслил Джек и тихо хмыкнул, спрыгивая с перил. Он, опираясь на посох, прошел ближе к собравшимся, не обращая внимания на бубенцов, которые следовали за ним по пятам, рассматривая морозные узоры, которые расползались причудливыми цветами и округами, когда посох касался отполированной поверхности пола.

— Тогда поясни, что ты конкретно хочешь устроить на этот раз? — терпением Джек не отличался, впрочем, как и всегда.

— О! — Северянин поднял вверх указательный палец и привлек всеобщее внимание, — Я хочу норму этих трех лет перевыполнить. И в добавок к простым игрушкам, создал коллекцию необычных, так сказать, чтоб все из списка послушных детишек получили дополнительные подарки за замечательное поведение!

— А ты их не разбалуешь? — в наполненном возгласами умиления и поддержки зале, слишком остро и резко прозвучал голос Ледяного Джека.

Трое пар глаз уставились на него, и Фрост в который раз напомнил себе, что сперва надо думать или по крайней мере успевать прикусывать язык, чтобы не ляпнуть того, чего не поймут.

— Джек? Неужели ты думаешь, что пара дополнительных игрушек могут разбаловать их? Они ведь вели себя целый год хорошо — слушались, и должны получить заслуженный подарок. Это ведь дети! Мне очень нравится предложение Николаса. — Туф, радостная подлетела к Ледяному Духу, доверчиво заглядывая в его глаза, с искренней улыбкой веря в то, что говорит, и всем своим задором и веселым настроением пытаясь убедить Джека. Но Хранительница Памяти, сколько не старалась всматриваться в серебристые глаза юного Духа, так и не смогла прочитать затаенное там непонимание и несогласие.

— Извини, не подумал, — подмигнул Дух Зимы милой Фее, и со скрываемой досадой отвел взгляд.

«Они, как всегда, ничего не хотят видеть и осознавать. Впрочем, надеяться не стоило», — горькое очередное понимание вгрызлось в душу юному Хранителю, но Джек не подал вида. Кажется вновь, он остается в одиночестве, и никто его не понимает, не видит его правды и не хочет видеть… Не хотят они понимать.

— Джек, ты нам будешь нужен, — тяжелая рука Северянина с хлопком опустилась на хрупкое плечо Фроста, заставляя того поднять глаза вверх и посмотреть на Хранителя Рождества, — Но сперва, давай обсудим какой участок с подарками ты возьмешь на себя…

***

Улетал Фрост с Северного Полюса в крайне веселых эмоциях, и после всеобщей семичасовой работы, не без перерывов на вкусный обед и ужин, конечно же. Но всё же осадок от недопонимания оставался вместе с ним, холодным налетом приморозившись к эмоциям. Возвращаться в Соединенные Штаты не хотелось, города он может облететь и завтра на рассвете, подарив замечательный утренний снежок и красивые — последние снежинки, что будут легко крутиться и переливаться в лучах восходящего солнца, давая разноцветный отсвет своими безупречными гранями.

Сейчас же, набрав в легкие бодрящего ледяного воздуха, Джек радостно крутанулся в воздухе и громко попросил ветер нести его на материк. Он хотел навести озорной белый вихрь на давно знакомые ему городки в северной Норвегии. И первый из таких городков был Стейнхьер, простой и тихий, с малым населением и нечасто заезжающими туристами.

Джек любил городки, до которых прогрессу добраться сложнее, он всегда радовался, наблюдая за простыми забавами тамошних детей. Они любили снег, они знали и видели его почти круглый год, и главное, хоть у них и были чудеса техники, но старые игры, посиделки у костров, прятки и снежные скульптуры никто не забывал. Джека там любили не смотря, как он являлся — с леденящей душу снежной бурей, что могла с легкостью вырывать с корнем вековые ели или с мягким и нежным снегопадом, если вообще можно представить себе холод и снег нежным.

На этот раз Дух Веселья опустился на сугроб, покрытый толстой коркой снега, без особых проявлений и буйства своей стихии. Он быстро повел плечами, помянуя о нескольких острых льдинках, что забрались под его толстовку в быстром полете. Наверное, если бы у Духа Зимы была человеческая температура тела, то эти льдинки давно растаяли, едва ли сумев промочить толстовку. Но, к счастью, для Джека его температура была на максимум занижена, и потому всё холодное и, по идее, тающее при соприкосновении с его кожей так и оставалось в своем первозданном, кристально-ровном виде. Вот и сейчас, льдинки оставались где-то под толстовкой, в районе лопаток, и нестерпимо кололи нежную кожу, которая начинала чесаться.

— Да что же это?! — возмущенно прошипел паренек, перекидывая посох в левую руку, и пытаясь правой залезть под свою кофту, со стороны спины, и найти острые кусочки льда.

С попытки номер пять, когда терпение Ледяного Духа окончательно кончилось, и он решил воткнуть посох в сугроб, а сам снял толстовку и вытряхнул её хорошенько, от злополучных льдинок удалось избавиться.

Теперь предстояло навестить всего с десяток домиков, где были детки, и немного украсить радостными и весёлыми узорами их окна, стирая острый оскал мороза на стеклах, и слишком жгучий иней на подоконниках.

«Детвора однозначно уже должна укладываться спать» — подумал сероглазый Дух Зимы, ускоряя свой полет.

Фрост по своей природе, как Дух, был лишен всех ненужных ощущений и физиологических потребностей человека. И это было на руку, когда дело касалось дальних перелетов без сна. Вообще, Духу не положено спать или чувствовать себя спящим, кроме, конечно же Песочника, но порой Джек специально устраивался на какой-нибудь из вершин Эвереста или Тибета, укрывал себя плотным слоем снега и придавался забвению, похожему лишь отголосками на человеческий сон. По правде, он лишь старался изобразить сон, откидывая все мысли и ровно так же, как и люди, закрывая глаза. Но сны, как взрослым и детям, Джеку не снились. Он мог лишь представлять под закрытыми веками, разнообразные образы леденистых видов озер и рек. Переливающиеся под преломлением сосулек, лучи солнца, видеть события дня или даже целой недели, яркими обрывками мелькающие на темном пологе сознания.

Сны не снились, только присутствовали мечты, планы, иллюзии и грезы, но ему нравилось изображать сон, нравилось оставаться наедине с этими образами и предаваться красочному представлению.

То ли от воспоминаний о сне, то ли потому, что длинный перелет несколько утомил озорного Духа, Джек лениво зевнул, облетая двухэтажный деревянный домик, где на втором этаже готовились ко сну двойняшки.

Примостившись на шатком, как ему показалось, и промозглом подоконнике, Джек с улыбкой начал наблюдать за нешуточной битвой, развернувшейся между братом и сестрой, которые в ходе локального сражения не могли поделить огромного плюшевого крокодила, постоянно перетягивая оную игрушку ядовито-зеленого цвета, на себя.

— Нет, я! — шутливо взвизгнула милая девчушка.

— Нет, я! — хмурился рыжеволосый мальчик лет пяти-шести, не желая уступать своей сестрёнке.

— Отдай, Олан! Дядя Верон мне алигаторьёнка привез! — упрямо показывая язык брату, точно такому же рыжеволосому, как и она сама, девочка изо всех сил тянула ядовито-зеленое плюшевое животное на себя.

— Не алигаторьёнка, а крокодилёнка! Видишь-видишь… — мальчишка, не желая отпускать хвост безвидовой, на данный момент, рептилии, тыкал пальчиком на морду мягкой игрушки, — У него пасть не длинная и широкая, значит крокодилёнок! У али… тьфу! У алигаторьёнков твоих другая мордочка, мне дядя Верон подсказал! И вообще, он нам двоим привез его!

— Не хочу делиться! — капризно захныкала девочка, которая упорно сжимала неповинную голову игрушки и крепко прижимала к груди.

— Ты спала с ним прошлую ночь, теперь моя очередь!

Джек тихо рассмеялся, прищурившись от нисходящей улыбки и наблюдая за забавными препираниями малышни. И пока они не заметили, стоило сменить морозный узор, добавляя больше легкости и веселья. Джек медленно выводил пальцем завитки и превращал колкий узор в милую картинку, где проявлялись сразу два милых крокодильчика, которые весело играли друг с другому, а их хвосты удлинялись и превращались в более сложный и изящный мороз на стекле.

Вскоре Фрост мог умиленно любоваться, как мать, зашедшая проверить неугомонных двойняшек, уже укладывала их по кроватям и поправляла одеяло, весело объясняя дочке о том, что нужно делиться, и вообще крокодильчик никуда не убежит, и любит их с братом одинаково, а когда она уснет — переползет к ней.

Джек лишь добро усмехнулся, и дорисовав последний узор на втором стекле рамы, спрыгнул с окна, а порыв быстрого ветра его тут же подхватил, унося к следующему дому.

«Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, и можно отправиться на Тянь-Шань.» — в голове в тот же момент пронеслись виды заснеженных шапок горных вершин и ни с чем не сравнимая тишина и уединенность, наполненная необыкновенным духовным спокойствием.

С удовольствием прикрыв глаза, Дух Зимы позволил нести себя ветру, который стремительно ворвался на узкую улочку, освещенную желтым светом от старых, рассохшихся столбов и опустил Духа на балкончик второго этажа, не отличающегося от прежнего домов. Это был последний дом. В детской комнате, заваленной разнообразными игрушками, машинками, с новеньким компьютером и приставкой, на полу, среди уменьшенной копии авторалли, сидел мальчик, лет одиннадцати. Темноволосый ребенок с хмурным видом изучал красную машину, и весь его вид говорил о незаинтересованности хотя бы в одной вещи, что окружала его.

Ледяной Дух склонил голову набок, посматривая за действиями маленького человечка, и до конца не понимал, что ему в этой ситуации так не нравилось. Вроде всё было как надо, как обычно бывает с детьми, и он сотни, а то и тысячи раз видел расстроенных или грустных детишек и ему удавалось каждый раз стопроцентно их развеселить, но в этот раз было что-то не так.

Джек не понимал, что ему настолько не нравилось, и как всегда, решил не задумываться без видимых на то причин. Он бодро вдохнул свежий воздух, и приложив указательный палец к стеклу начал выписывать узор в виде забавного котенка, который вырисовывался искристым морозом и постепенно оживал с помощью магии. Мальчишка сидел к окну боком и по идее мог без особых усилий увидеть котенка. Но… этого не происходило, темноволосый мальчик продолжал сидеть и понуро вздыхать, смотря на зажатую игрушку в руках.

«Даже внимания не обратил!» — возмущенно подумал Джек и нетерпеливо, словно пытаясь доказать с большим упрямством, создал еще нескольких котят, которые начали оживать и приобретать более объемные формы, плавно кружа и смешно подпрыгивая возле серых штор.

— Мартин, сынок, ты убрался в комнате? — дверь в детскую неслышно отворилась и на пороге показалась миниатюрная женщина, с темными волосами и карими глазами, такими же, как и у мальчика. Сразу стало понятно, что это — его мама. А женщина, тем временем, спешно вытерла руки об фартук, который был на ней надет и слегка испачкан в муке и подошла к своему ребенку, оглядывая беспорядок в комнате.

— Я уберусь позже…

— Но почему? — женщина присела рядом с ним, попутно собирая игрушки в одну ровную стопку, — Ведь, я предупреждала, что через три часа к нам доберется наша родня, и в том числе, твой кузен, они устанут с дороги и Патрик будет спать в твоей комнате, потому я и прошу тебя прибраться, малыш.

Судя по тому, что намечался интересный разговор, в ходе чего Джек мог выяснить, почему ребенок столь грустный, он пролетел через стекло и полностью убедившись, что его никто, пока что, не заметил, устроился на подоконнике, свесив ноги на мягкий, древесного цвета ковер. А тем временем Мартин, недовольно посмотрев на конструкторный кран, который собиралась убрать его мама, быстро выхватил игрушку из её рук и отшвырнул в дальний угол комнаты.

Разноцветные кубики разлетелись по комнате с характерным пластмасовым звуком, и в комнате наступила гнетущая пауза.

Увиденное не только ошарашило Джека, но и завело в тупик непонимания. Ледяной Дух совершенно не понимал, чем вызван этот внезапный каприз мальчишки. Он, естественно, за всю свою жизнь много раз сталкивался с капризами детей, но в них никогда не было столько ожесточенности и отрицания самого детства, сколько Дух увидел на крошечный миг в глазах этого ребенка.

— Я не хочу! Не хочу, чтоб они приезжали! Не хочу праздновать этот дурацкий праздник и стоять вместе со всеми под дурацкой рождественской елкой!

— Мартин! — потрясенно возмутилась женщина, недоуменно смотря на сына, — Ты не можешь так говорить! Тем более это Рождество и наши близкие приедут к нам на все праздники, и Новый Год, и, так же, на зимние каникулы останутся. Нельзя ведь, сынок. Они и так прилетают к нам только один раз в год.

И Джек даже закивал, пытаясь поддержать в этом маленьком конфликте мать ребенка, забывший напрочь, что его не видят. Он всё четче ощущал, что неприятное ощущение в душе нарастает, и всё четче понимал, что где-то уже сталкивался с этим ощущением…

— Ну и что? — тихо буркнул ребенок, упрямо рассматривая треснувший красный кубик в руках, — Мне не интересны ваши празднования, и вообще… Я ведь должен буду с Патриком делить приставку и компьютерные игры! А я хочу играть сам!

Будь Джек физически материален, то окно позади него со звоном затряслось от внезапного удара, потому как Дух резко отшатнулся назад, с неверием смотря на ребенка. Маленький Мартин уже таковым не считался для Джека, ведь этот ребенок рассуждал как взрослый и черствый человек… Потерявший веру и…

«…Детство?» — панически выявил самое точное слово, своей в голове Хранитель Радости.

— Тоже мне, маленький Эбенезер Скрудж нашелся, — тихо прошипел Фрост, но пока совсем не злобно, а скорее негодующе.

Он поверить не мог, что когда-нибудь в ребенке, **ребенке**(!) увидит всю самую серую и злую отрешенность от всего детского, доброго и чистого. Джек, конечно, никогда не был против, чтоб дети становились старше. Они становились самостоятельнее, совершали ошибки и учились на них, порой успешнее запоминая уроки жизни, нежели взрослые. Дети говорили и перекрикивали до хрипоты своих погодок в спорах, кто умней и старше, всегда и неизменно пытались поскорее вырасти, но никогда не отшвыривали от себя детство.

Они любили эту детскую пору, когда можно допоздна дурачиться, играя в построенных на скорую руку иглу, когда можно, втихаря от родителей, сорвать сосульку и погрызть ее, прогулять школу, нагрев градусник возле печки или феном, заматывать, новогодними вечерами, кошку в гирлянду и украшать её в виде елки, вырезать снежинки и радоваться! Радоваться всему чудному, детскому и наивному, может даже слегка глупому, но всегда веселиться и не задумываться почти ни над чем, ведь на то оно и детство.

Дети не должны задумываться и вообще думать о проблемах взрослых, дети не должны вникать во всю эту муторную рутину, в которую себя загоняют взрослые люди. На то и дано детство, чтобы радоваться жизни и запасаться самыми веселыми и радостными воспоминаниями, ведь это основа, по которой в будущем строиться их жизнь, они выбирают направленность, профессию, работу, находят смысл жизни, и к чему стремиться. Но всё это закладывается именно в детстве.

— Милый, — мягкий голос улыбающейся женщины вывел Джека из задумчивости над всей проблемой подрастающего поколения, и он, тряхнув головой, вновь устремил взгляд на маму Мартина, которая продолжила:

— Нельзя так говорить и нельзя жадничать. Ты же знаешь, они живут на своей ферме в Оклахоме, в городишке примерно как наш, но Патрик всё свободное время от школы, занят домашним хозяйством и помогает своим родителям. Ему просто некогда даже играть в свою приставку. Он её еще даже не распаковывал с прошлого Рождества, насколько мне известно. — кареглазая женщина говорила спокойно и примирительно, действительно пытаясь объяснить сыну, что нельзя поступать плохо по отношению к своей семье и родственникам. И Джек был благодарен ей, ведь в настоящее время не у всех родителей находится терпение и главное к этому терпению — время, которое они должны уделить своим детям.

— К тому же, — продолжила она, оживляясь, и осторожно отряхивая подол фартука, — Если ты будешь себя плохо вести, то Санта Клаус занесет тебя в свой список проказников, и ты не получишь рождественские подарки!

Наконец-то! Джек весело фыркнул и покачал головой, услышав знакомую фразу. С этого матери и надо было начинать, ведь дети хоть и реже, но всё же становятся спокойнее и покладистей после того, как им пригрозят «списком проказников» у Санта Клауса.

— Больно надо! — громко выкрикнул Мартин, наотмашь откидывая машинку рядом с собой. Джек, который уже собирался улетать, и мать мальчика, собиравшаяся открыть дверь, остановили свои действия на полпути, замерев от неожиданного окрика ребенка.

— Я же сказал, что не хочу этот дурацкий, глупый праздник! И с чего все вы его настолько любите? — мальчик поморщился, словно съел лимон, — А Патрик просто дурак, что не играет в свою же приставку. Надо еще ему сюда переться, чтобы в мою поиграть…

— Мартин!

— Что, мама? Я не люблю своего кузена. Он еще совсем глупый, как дурачок верит во все эти сказки про Пасхального Кролика, Зубную Фею…

Джеку стало не по себе от слов маленького ребенка, и теперь казалось, лимон съел сам Ледяной Дух.

— Но ведь это не сказки, и они приходят к детям, дорогой… — добрая женщина, как уже назвал её про себя Джек, сама постаралась доказать ребенку, впрочем как и любой нормальный родитель, о существовании Хранителей.

— Не правда! Так же, как и не существует вашего Санта Клауса и Песочного человека. Я видел, всё в интернете видел! — Мартин достал из объемного кармана на пижамных штанах смартфон, который сразу же возненавидел Фрост, и повертел перед матерью, — Сантой, обычно наряжаются отцы или дедушки, и специально так всё разыгрывают, а дети, как дураки верят. Да и монетки кладут под подушку сами, а зубы забирают и выкидывают! Я буду выглядеть как полный несмышленый идиот, перед своими друзьями, если поверю во всю вашу бредятину!

Как спокойно, но не менее строго отчитала мать своего ребенка и закрыв дверь, вышла из комнаты, Ледяной Джек уже не увидел. Он в прямом смысле упал со второго этажа вниз, в сугроб, непонимающе смотря на виднеющийся, через проезжую часть, клочок темного леса.

Джек Фрост совершенно не понимал что происходит с детьми, ну кроме повальной интернет зависимости и неверия хоть в какое-то Чудо. Кажется, красная лампочка загорелась, окончательно выявляя проблему Хранителей в двадцать первом веке.

Это уже началось. Они проморгали. Он проморгал… И это не остановить.

Буквально на автомате подцепив посох, который случайно выронил при полете, Дух Зимы поднялся с помощью морозного потока ветра, и приказал отнести его за ту самую дорогу, вдоль которой высился темный лес.

Ему всё чаще хотелось оставаться в одиночестве, и думать, думать, думать!

И всё реже хотелось улыбаться искусственной улыбкой и веселиться, делая вид, что всё прекрасно и неизменно хорошо…


	3. Chapter 3

Укутанный ночной тенью и переливающимся снегом, старый лес спал. В нём было тихо настолько, что можно было без усилий услышать, как треснула ветка в двадцати метрах дальше или, как нахохлившаяся птица в глубине деревьев мягко хлопнула крыльями. Здесь поистине было волшебно, изумительно спокойно и безопасно, как с первых минут показалось Духу Веселья.

Он неторопливо опустился на снежный покров и оглядел безразличным взглядом здешние просторы. Что ж, этот лес действительно заслуживает статус сказочного, как окрестили его здешние жители. Ведь десятилетние, полувековые, а то, и вековые ели, кедры и ёлки выглядели неописуемо красиво, завораживающе-величественно возвышаясь над маленьким городком. Деревья были наполнены силой земли, и их насыщенно малахитового цвета лапы стойко держали на себе слои снега, почти не клонясь к низу. От мороза некоторые ветви трещали, подламываясь лишь на слуху, но не обламываясь полностью.

Из-за неполной луны постоянно заходящей за снежные облака, лес казался дремучим и почти не проходимым, но Фрост не желал идти туда, где меньше света, он остановился на окраине, возле небольшой опушки, которая тонкой тропкой уходила в самую глубину темно-зеленой сказки. Здесь было посветлее от едва проникающего света, фонарных столбов вдоль дороги, который давал теплый отсвет мерцающему снегу, и придавал оттенок болотного зеленым ветвям елей.

— Сказка… — шепотом произнес Дух Зимы, медленно делая шажки по полянке, и сам не понимая почему, уходя всё ближе к темным теням тропинки. В уединенном месте, когда с ним остался лишь извечный холод и тишина, Джек вновь начал думать, прокручивать слова и картинки произошедшего буквально четверть часа назад.

Он не знал чем растормошить Хранителей, он не понимал чем плохо совмещать детские забавы и Чудо, и, заодно, познавать все эти глупые человеческие технологии! Но… Джек задумался. Возможно, нужно было в свое время уделять мальчику больше времени, чтоб он не забывался в этом своем интернете, чтоб верил и…

— Да бред! — неожиданно для себя рявкнул Фрост. Он резко остановился и возмущенно фыркнул себе под нос. Дух Веселья огляделся, словно пытался выискать поддержку или совет у деревьев, дыхание начинало сбиваться, как при начинающейся панике, близко расположившиеся ели стали глухо трещать из-за усилившегося в несколько раз мороза: сила Ледяного Духа выходила из-под контроля…

Он всё перепробовал, он видел, что Хранители не замечают и пытаются с большей силой или упрямством сохранять веру в Чудо. Джек уже не мог молчать, пусть и с самим собой. Он был зол. Зол и раздосадован, в отчаяние, которое переходило в панику, а та вновь возвращалась в злость от бессилия.

Да что за дети пошли?! Он не понимал, он негодовал! Как? Как можно не любить Рождество и подарки Санты? Как можно не верить, в возрасте одиннадцать лет в Кролика и Зубную Фею? Да почему нужно быть таким злым эгоистом, и пялиться лишь в свой плоский телефон? Нервно растрепав белые волосы и не заботясь о бардаке, что творится теперь на голове, Джек стал расхаживать из стороны в сторону.

Современность явно идет не на пользу юному поколению. Но что за капризы, что за жестокость и чистейший, гольный эгоизм, и не просто к другому ребенку, а к своему близкому, к своей родне!

Была бы у Джека другая сила…

Глаза Ледяного Духа блеснули серебристыми искорками.

Если б он только мог выхватить из рук мальчишки телефон и запустить его в стенку, разбивая на сотни мелких осколков. Если бы он только мог пригрозить ему лично списком плохишей или же показать сон, как Песочник, но только другой, в котором большой смартфон, с жутким оскалом на весь дисплей нападает на своего хозяина и загоняет в мир компьютеров и ноутбуков. Где есть лабиринт из этих мониторов и игровых приставок, и как телефон гонится за мальчишкой, жадно пытаясь поглотить в свой электронный мир… Да так, что после этого, Мартин и в жизни не подумал взяться за телефон, проснувшись утром от такого страшного сна!

Если бы можно было его припугнуть таким реалистичным кошмаром, то возможно…

Фрост остановился резко, как вкопанный, на ошеломляющем окончании своей же мысли. Понимание быстро пронеслось в голове среди вороха других домыслов, и только сейчас… В полной мере до него начало доходить, <b>что</b> они сделали, когда уничтожили Кромешника. Нет, без сомнений, его нужно было остановить, и он в принципе был сволочью редкостной, но по сути… Никто из Хранителей не мог сделать то, что делал Бугимен. Он поддерживал определенный баланс, и сейчас это стало очевидно даже такому ветреному олуху, как Джек Фрост.

Его мысль — пожелание о плохом сне ребенку, чтоб тот понял свой проступок и не уходил с головой в выдуманный мир, была всего лишь порывистым пожеланием на эмоциях. Но ведь такими вещами — кошмарами и занимался Кромешник. Его не стало, и не стало намеренных кошмаров, которые хотя бы отдаленно придерживали грань, что можно ребенку, а что нет… Тогда был противовес, ярче ощущалось чудо, свет и Хранители. Дети знали, что есть добро, ведь по ночам к ним могло придти зло… Они ценили Хранителей!

«Без черного белое уже не так выделяется…» — Джек поморщился от настолько грубого сравнения в своих мыслях, но отрицать не мог, без Кромешника и вера в Хранителей пошатнулась. Нет больше противовеса…

Удивительно и несправедливо одновременно: они боролись за веру и детей пять лет тому назад со злейшим врагом, даже не подозревая, что без него вера может истончаться, и сгубят их сами дети не верящие ни во что волшебное и чудесное…

«Ну и технологии… Куда же без них» — мрачно добавил для самого себя Джек, с опустошенностью в эмоциях следя, как ломается ветка у старого кедра. Ему нужно было успокоиться окончательно. Не дело из-за своих нервозов и безвыходности морозом ломать лес, тем более такой сказочный лес. Покачав головой, Джек сделал пару глубоких вдохов и столько же выдохов. Определенно, Духу не нужно дышать, но привычка… привязка к тому, что он когда-то был человеком.

«Всего-то… Триста лет тому назад…» — Фрост понуро опустил голову, и грусть, вкупе с одиночеством, почти охватила его, но в последнюю секунду Дух Веселья встряхнулся и запретил себе опускать руки и придаваться унынию. Он сможет найти выход… Постарается.

Сейчас стоял приоритет вразумить Хранителей, открыть им глаза, даже если это будет стоить седой шерсти Банни, обморока Феи и неминуемого скандала с Северянином — он должен до них достучаться! И, к тому же, надо не забыть поиграть с детворой и наморозить узкие тротуарчики в городах, и кстати, он вновь слишком долго думал, а учитывая перелет, ему нужно было возвращаться в Штаты. Он обещал сделать предрождественские деньки самыми красивыми и веселыми. Джек должен был подарить красивый снег перед тем, как несколько штатов завалит сугробами метрового снега, и бураны начнут яростно разгуливать все последующие недели. Он конечно был Духом Зимы, но не самой Зимой, и не мог отменить буйства стихии, если на то пожелала матушка природа.

***

Он выполнил свое обещание и весь день над маленькими и уютными городками, в том числе и в городе, где жил Джейми, шел легкий снег, падая большими и пушистыми хлопьями, и создавая самую радостную и предпраздничную атмосферу. Фрост радовался и создавал веселье вместе с детьми, кидался снежками, и смеялся, когда те, разыгравшись по-настоящему, решили покататься с горки на целлофановых пакетах. Было весело, было шумно, было великолепно волшебно и радостно, прям, как когда-то… Но как бы Джек ни старался забыться в вечных зимних игрищах с детьми и задорной подморозке улиц, тяжелые мысли, гнетущие его, не оставляли в покое ни на минуту.

Скоро должен был наступить вечер, через несколько часов на ровные заснеженные улочки упадет ночь, и дети лягут спать, а золотой песок будет просачиваться сквозь окна, и Песочник будет дарить прекрасные сны всю ночь.

Улыбнувшись белоснежной улыбкой, Фрост нагнал легкий ветерок и взмыв высоко в небо, приказал холодному ветру отнести его на Северный Полюс. У него предстоял важный и серьезный разговор с Хранителями.

***

— Северянин? Эй? Николас? — Джек стремительно и весело взлетел на верхние этажи, задорно улыбаясь от позитивного полета, и на данный момент зависая над главным залом, невзначай посматривая на большой глобус, где горели огоньки.

— Джек? — из большого коридора, ведущего в другие мастерские, где не переставая сновали бубенчики и йети, вышел сам Северянин. Он довольно заулыбался, увидев Зимнего Духа и приветливо махнул ему.

— Ты молодец, что прилетел! Я говорил тебе, что собираюсь подарить дополнительные подарки послушным детям? — Джек серьезно кивнул, — Так вот, мне понадобится помощь, ибо все мои йети заняты другими делами. Ты сможешь мне помочь в оформлении зимнего орнамента и, конечно же, распределения подарков?

— Вот насчет этого я и залетел поговорить с тобой. — тихо вздохнул Джек, — Вообще-то, я хотел поговорить со всеми вами, ты случаем не в курсе, когда…

Джека прервал звонкий смех Туф, которая неожиданно появилась из открывшегося портала, залетая в центральный зал вместе со своими помощницами.

— Николас, Джек! Как я рада вас видеть! — бодрая и веселая Фея подлетела сперва к Северянину, а после метнулась к Джеку, неимоверно быстро хлопая своими крылышками.

— Да, здравствуй, Туф. Я тоже рад. — Джек натянуто улыбнулся, за что ему стало совестно и противно от этой наигранности. Конечно же, он действительно рад был видеть Фею, но как-то не в той ситуации они, чтоб каждый раз улыбаться и делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Вот поэтому, вернув свою основную мысль, Ледяной Джек спустился к балконным перилам и, сделав с них шаг, плавно спрыгнул на блестящий паркет.

— Банни сегодня к нам заглянет? — вопрос был адресован Северянину, впрочем, как и спокойный, без искорок веселья, взгляд серебристых глаз.

— Да, он обещал, как и Туоф, помочь мне с подарками и оформлением новогодней елки. — заверил его Николас.

— Джек, с тобой всё в порядке? Ты стал слишком… серьезным. — обеспокоенно посмотрела на него Фея, а зубные крохи тут же всей своей стайкой подлетели к Духу Веселья, осматривая его со всех сторон и тихо попискивая. Джек не стал говорить или, тем более, придумывать ответ: он молча кивнул.

— Что-то слишком задумчивым выглядит наш юный Хранитель в последнее время, уж не очередную Пасху ты испортить захотел, а, Джек? — с нотками недовольства и ехидства раздалось позади них. Хранители обернулись и увидели Кролика, что стоял прямо возле лестницы, и, судя по всему, только что закрыл лабиринт, из которого и вылез.

— Ну что ты. — равнодушно усмехнулся Джек, — Я, кажется, уже извинялся за тот случай, и к тому же незачем мне тебе Пасху портить.

— Как хорошо, что ты прибыл! — Туф со своим неизменным позитивом подлетела к кролю, подхватывая его под лапу и утягивая поближе к центру залы. — Нам столько всего нужно переделать!

— И, к тому же, наш серьезный Джек хотел дождаться всех, чтобы поговорить с нами, насколько я понял, — хохотнул Николас, по-дружески хлопнув Хранителя Пасхи по плечу.

— Да, именно так. Песочника ждать бесполезно, я полагаю? — Джек обернулся по сторонам словно в подтверждение, что названный Хранитель Снов так и не появился.

— Он пока занят... Или тебе нас не хватит? — фыркнув, Кролик облокотился о дальнюю каменную стену и сложил лапы на груди.

— Представь, хватает. Учитывая, что и тебя слишком много в последнее время или это твое хамство и заносчивость стали настолько материальны? — язвительно парировал Джек и едва улыбнулся, увидев как нервно дернулся нос и оба уха у Кролика.

— Ребята… — встряла Туф, надеясь на благоразумие хотя бы одного. Джек только поднял руки в примирительном жесте, а Хранитель Надежды демонстративно отвернулся не проронив и слова, и, кажется, Джек понял, что у кроля день не задался с самого утра.

— Итак, пока время терпит… — подал голос Северянин, — Джек, о чем ты хотел с нами поговорить?

Все замолчали и трое пар глаз выжидающе уставились на Духа Зимы. Джек осмотрел каждого по отдельности, а после посмотрел сразу на всех вместе.

— А вы разве не замечаете? Или не понимаете? — совершенно спокойным тоном начал Фрост.

— Чего? — недоуменно спрашивает Кролик.

— Чего? Банни, ты совсем ослеп в своей Норе, как крот, или притворяешься? — не выдержав непонимающих взглядов друзей, вспылил Хранитель Веселья.

— А может обсудим то, что дети постепенно отвергают веру в нас и в Чудо? Не замечали их капризы, растущие в геометрической прогрессии на протяжении пяти лет? Не видели, как им плевать на твои, — Джек ткнул пальцем в Николаса, — На твои игрушки, Северянин? Дети предпочитают теперь смартфоны и компьютерные игры, переписки и жизнь в интернете, нежели веселье и радость от нахождения пасхальных яиц или подарков на Рождество!

— Джек, это пройдет… Это дети… — попыталась вставить слово ошарашенная таким монологом Фея, но Дух Зимы предусмотрительно выставил руку в останавливающем жесте.

— Не надо, Туф. Или ты сама не видишь, как крохи собирают все меньше зубиков по всему миру? Или ты не знаешь, какие воспоминания теперь хранятся в практически пустых тубусах? И ты по-прежнему считаешь, что всё хорошо?

— К чему всё это ты ведешь? — прищурился Кролик.

— Да к тому, что в вас перестают верить с каждым днем, с каждым часом! Дети избаловались, дети предпочли вам электронную жизнь! А вы сидите и делаете вид, что всё хорошо, и всё как раньше? — не выдержав накопившихся эмоций и переживаний, Фрост взлетел вверх и свободной от посоха рукой растрепал белоснежные волосы. Он старался говорить спокойно, но из-за волнения не получалось, Джек выдохнул и продолжил, так и не сумев взять ровный тон пояснения:

— Вы считаете, что эта современная погоня за всем новым детям скоро надоест и они успокоятся и вернутся к вере в добро и Хранителей? Да вы хоть видели, что они там делают? Во что играют, что смотрят, какие ведут записи и что просят на Рождество? Я молчу про то, что наступает такое время, когда не модно и не круто, как они выражаются, верить в вас!

— А почему ты не говоришь о себе, Джек..? Почему только о нас? — вкрадчивый голос Туф заставил немного сбавить обороты и взять под контроль весь страх и негодование, что кипело настоящей лавой внутри Фроста.

— Да потому, что в меня скоро вообще прекратят верить… Но мне не привыкать, не так ли? — с горечью проговорил Джек, стараясь не смотреть никому из Хранителей в глаза, — А вот если прекратят верить в вас, всё хорошее и доброе исчезнет, и я просто не могу допустить того, чтоб вас уничтожили сами дети… Я должен вытащить хотя бы вас. — он понуро опустил голову и спустился на пол, облокачивая всем весом на посох, и по-прежнему не поднимая головы.

— Вы должны что-то сделать, — едва различимо прошептал Джек.

Но Хранители всё равно услышали его, вздрогнув от настолько печального и обессиленного шепота вечно озорного и радостного Духа Веселья. Они и стояли молча, не пытаясь ничего сказать, и, казалось, что даже вечно непоседливые эльфики и бурчащие йети притихли, и неслышно разошлись делать свою работу, главное подальше от центрального зала. Северянин первым сделал попытку нарушить всеобщий ступор и молчание, он деликатно кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание собравшихся. Николас открыл рот, чтобы произнести подбадривающие слова и заверить в лучшем, но тут же столкнулся с холодным и опечаленным взглядом Ледяного Духа, который заставил его промолчать, и равносильно остальным опустить взгляд.

— Джек, ты можешь понять, что мы не знаем что делать? Ведь ты сейчас раздуешь из мухи слона и… — всё же постарался подобрать слова Николас, нелепо разводя руки в стороны, и словно пытаясь объяснить так — жестикулируя. Но его попытки были тщетны, и чем больше Хранитель Рождества пытался высказать свою позицию, тем дальше от него ускользали мысли и он не понимал, что говорить, и что вообще делать. В конце концов, после долгих трех минут несвязных слогов и взмахов руками, он символично сплюнул, и так же символично махнул на всех рядом стоящих рукой.

— Да, что ты хочешь от меня в таком случае, Джек? — не выдержав еще нескольких минут гнетущей тишины, грубо спросил Николас, — Я не могу понять, что тебя не устраивает, ведь мы справляемся, конечно, трудные настали времена и дети теперь раньше взрослеют, но мы справляемся! Ведь так? — он оглянулся, ища поддержки у Феи и Кролика, те же переглянулись и закивали в ответ.

— Не устраивает меня? Справляетесь? — равносильно не сдержался Ледяной, он резко подлетел к главному Хранителю и прищурившись, внимательно посмотрев тому в глаза, — Ты совсем ничего не понимаешь или это новая мода — не придавать значения самым важным вещам? Что-то я не помню вашего спокойствия пять лет тому назад!

— Совсем себе мозги заморозил?! — на помощь к Николасу пришел Банни, он отлип от стены и грозно надвигался на Джека, сверля того хмурым взглядом, — Тогда у нас был настоящий и опасный враг, которого…

— Которого вы с трудом победили, и то благодаря новому Хранителю! — рявкнул Джек, — Спасибо, не стоит благодарностей, — он отвесил надменно-наигранный поклон Кролику, но на этом шуточное паясничество закончились. Джек сосредоточился и серьезным взглядом осмотрел друзей.

— А сейчас, что вам мешает поднимать панику? Поверьте, когда у Туф начнут сыпаться перья, а ты, Банни, превратишься в маленького крольчонка, уже будет поздно детям пихать подарки и рваться исправлять ситуацию. Это не тени Кромешника, которые мы видели и с которыми боролись. Я предлагал вам план дарить те игрушки, которые теперь детям привычней, но нет, с чего бы это паровозики заменять на планшеты и супермодные наушники, не так ли, Северянин?

— А чем плохи игрушки… — в голосе Хранителя Рождества отразилась не слышная раньше обида и грусть.

— Они не плохи… Они замечательные и красивые. — сконфуженно пробормотал Джек, — Но, пойми, они уже не так важны… Есть сотовые телефоны, есть соц.сети, есть приставки и другие гаджеты, которые сейчас важны ребятам. Дети заменили игры в снегу на игры компьютерные, они развлекаются, споря со своими ровесниками через переписки, они… Да что сейчас дети только не понабрались, когда открылся доступ в любую точку мира и на любую информацию! И им сейчас важно удостовериться в уникальности себя в первую очередь, а уж после идут друзья, девочки-мальчики, игры, школа, родители, и так далее. И что самое паршивое — вы в этом списке на последнем месте. Последние, понимаешь? Ты знаешь, что уже не солидно детям от десяти и старше верить в Санта Клауса и Зубную Фею? — обеспокоенной скороговоркой проговорил Фрост, теперь буквально нависая над Северянином и сверля его жестким взглядом.

— Всё, Джек. Хватит…

— Хватит? Да ты что? Да разве…

— Я сказал хватит! — грозно вскрикнул Северянин. — Мы из кожи вон лезем, пытаясь сохранить прежнее отношение детей к нам и их добро! Мы всё прекрасно видим, но ничего не можем поделать, кроме, как работать больше и чаще радовать детишек. Мы прекрасно всё замечаем, но стараемся не впадать в панику и сохранять то, что у нас есть, а ты врываешься и, в который раз, поднимаешь панику!

— А по твоему, её нельзя поднимать? — взъерепенился Джек, — Или вы собираетесь дальше ничего не делать? Вера истончается, дети взрослеют, но нет же! Ты не можешь даже изменить стиль подарков под новую тенденцию и, более того, балуешь детей дополнительными, когда они и обычные твои забывают через день после Рождества! — Фрост порывисто выдохнул, часто дыша и понимая, что опять скрипят половицы вокруг него от жуткого мороза. Но от ошеломляющего, до конца не верящего взгляда Николаса, его понесло дальше, и Джек не смог сдержать мыслей при себе:

— Да они стали непослушными настолько, что их не запугаешь теперь ни «списком плохишей», ни чем похлеще, и глубоко им плевать, как вести себя месяцами на пролет! Лишь так, перед Рождеством, улыбаться и делать вид, что они паиньки. Так — для выгоды, чтобы получить от тебя подарок, а после дети снова становятся эгоистами и манипулирующими лицемерами! А теперь вспомни, как я люблю их и пойми, как должно было измениться положение, чтобы я начал думать и говорить настолько осуждающие вещи!

В зале воцарилась отягощающая тишина, разрушаемая лишь шумным дыханием Ледяного Духа, скрипом паркета и близ находящихся балконных перил, впрочем, в этом тоже был повинен Джек.

— Джек, ты слишком импульсивен…

Фрост с печалью посмотрел на говорившего Николаса и понимал, что как бы он не старался, этого Хранителя не переубедить. Надежда оставалась на Кролика и Фею, но Туф стояла позади всех, робко приобнимая себя за плечи и потупив сожалеющий взгляд в пол, а Банни мрачно вглядывался в пространство перед собой, не желая даже шевелиться или смотреть на Джека.

— Ясно. — только и смог вымолвить Дух Зимы. Он крепче сжал свой посох и легко взмыв в воздух, резко развернулся и улетел в открытое окно.

Если бы сейчас он продолжил, то глобального скандала было не избежать, ровно, как то, что высказал бы друзьям всю свою позицию, вместе со всеми глупыми, но эмоциональными оскорблениями и ругательствами. Джек не хотел незаслуженно, пусть он и злится на них, оскорблять Хранителей, ведь они были его друзьями.

Поднявшись так высоко, что снежные облака остались далеко внизу, Джек резко крутанулся, задавая себе маршрут, и со всей злостью крикнул ветру отнести его в Европу, подальше от Полюса и дворца Северянина. Вообще подальше, пока своими словами и необдуманными поступками не натворил дел.

***

— Что за идиотизм?! — обиженным голосом начал монолог с самим собой Ледяной Дух. Он пролетел половину расстояния, но успокоиться так и не смог, желая понять мотивы спокойного, почти апатичного, поведения всех Хранителей.

— Ты слишком импульсивен, — буркнул обиженный Дух Зимы, процитировав последние слова Николаса. — Да, я импульсивен, а еще я боюсь, что в одно прекрасное утро не увижу одного из вас, болваны! А еще меня бесит, до скрежета зубов, ваше наигранное «всё хорошо»!

Джек рыкнул, снижаясь на несколько километров и ловя совершенно другой воздушный поток. Он был раздосадован, обижен и приведен в полное уныние от слов друзей. Но как бы ни старался отмахнуться от самого себя и потаенных мыслей, у него не вышло. Старые страхи начали выползать наружу, завладевая разумом и Джек впервые, за недели две, подумал о себе, и о своих проблемах в частности. Его остро жалило отрицание Хранителей. Что это было? Упрямый факт и надежда на лучшее? Или… они не воспринимали Джека настолько серьезно, чтоб поверить в его слова и начать действовать?

«Ну нет! Конечно же нет! Они верят в меня!» — яростно отгоняя сомнения, думал про себя Фрост.

Полет продолжался, ледяные потоки ветра порывисто трепали непослушные волосы и забирались под толстовку, приятно холодя кожу. Джек хотел закрыть глаза и немного расслабиться, но единственная мысль-червячок грызла его подсознание, потому он наоборот, лишь сильнее напрягся, понимая, что стоит разобраться с этой темой раз и навсегда.

«Что, если бы на моем месте все доводы говорил им… Кролик? Или Песочник? Что они сделали бы?» — озвучил про себя пугающую мысль Фрост.

Он нервно передернул плечами, и хмуро посмотрел на заходящее солнце, маячившее красным полукругом над Старой Европой. Он не хотел думать и сопоставлять, его желание было вообще мысленно уйти от всего произошедшего. Но неприятное чувство внутри нашептывало, ведь в ситуации, где разговор повел бы Песочник, Хранителей явно бы встревожил. И насколько горько не было это признавать, Джек знал, что его-то — Песочника — они послушались бы с первого раза, и начали шевелиться, начали искать другие пути к спасению веры у детей.

Обидно, горько, несправедливо, досадно, и главное мерзко признавать, что он прав. Прав! Ведь Песочника наверняка послушали бы! Ледяной Дух, как мог, заталкивал поглубже именно эти домыслы и предположения — страхи, но как бы не старался, всё равно это вылезло наружу.

Когда ветер услужливо начал опускать его к знакомым пейзажам маленького городка в Норвегии, Джек даже иронично усмехнулся. Он сам не знал куда прилетит, но похоже его друг — Северный Ветер, знал его очень хорошо, и прекрасно понял настрой Духа Зимы.

Да, ветер правильно принес его сюда — на опушку сказочного леса. Джеку нужно было подумать, долго — усердно подумать. Желательно вытравливая в себе скользкие мыслишки и страхи о том, что Хранители его до конца не приняли и сомневаются в нем.

Уже по обычному кивнув окружающим его вековым деревьям, словно в виде приветствия, Джек оглядел прекрасные виды, и совсем не обратил внимания на подступающую ночь. Фонари вдоль дороги давно зажглись и на снег проливался теплый, отдающий желтоватым, свет. Джек впервые за вечер улыбнулся, понимая какое это красивое и умиротворяющее, действующее исключительно медитативно, место.

«Говорил же, — сказка!» — искренне восхитился Зимний Дух, любуясь переливающимся снегом и малахитовым оттенком на зеленых лапах елей. Но надолго отвлечься от мыслей одним любованием не хватило. Фрост тягостно вздохнул и спокойно прошелся вокруг освещенного места, делая не полный круг. Всё же ему было грустно и где-то в душе очень больно. Он попытался, поговорил, даже поскандалил.

— Но ни черта не растормошил. — фыркнул сам себе Дух Веселья. — Они, видите ли, знают, но стараются не кидаться в панику с головой. Да, конечно, так ведь лучше, просто замечательно! Они стараются, да! Естественно!

Джек с отчаянием пнул горку снега и тут же взвыл, поняв, что под бугорком был настоящий пень, а раз Джек сосредоточился на предмете, то и удар пришелся ощутимый и вполне себе материальный. Шипя под нос ругательства и неудобно перехватив посох, Джек подпрыгивал на левой ноге, а правую старался быстро растереть, скапливая тонкий слой льда на ладонях, и прикладывая к ушибленным голым пальцам на ноге.

— Час от часу не легче. Издевательство! Да, ты просто молодец, Джек Фрост! — подавленно огрызнулся сам на себя Ледяной, чувствуя, как боль проходит, уступая место приятному холодку. Очень быстро нога перестала неприятно саднить пульсирующей болью, и теперь можно было не опасаться и опускать её на хрустящую корку снега.

Джек выдохнул с облегчением, поняв что боль прошла быстро и не оставляя за собой отголосков. Всё же, порой быть Духом лучше. Удобно перехватив посох, парень обессилено выдохнул, совершенно не заботясь, что улыбка стерлась с его лица, а искорки веселого задора погасли в серых глазах. Он хотел веселиться, он хотел забыться в игре с детьми, и хотел всё вернуть… Но как?

Где-то вдали раздался характерный треск от замыкания проводов на линии, на секунду верхушки деревьев озарились бело-фиолетовым светом, и всё затихло, но видимо на столбе, стоящем на два дальше, фонарь всё же перегорел. Джек едва улыбнулся, и уже решил подумать о новом плане, как раздался еще один громкий треск, переходящий в раскат и сразу после послышался гул, который бывает только при возникновении электрической дуги.

Джек повернулся на звук, но взлетать не стал, вместо этого он четко ощутил, что возникшая дуга движется по проводам, обрывая свет на каждом столбе, и через считанные секунды фонарь который «обогревал» снежную опушку ярко взорвался — выбилась лампочка и искры посыпались вниз оранжевыми огоньками. Дуга же, с фиолетово-желтой вспышкой, прошлась дальше, гася остальные фонари и выбивая свет. А Ледяной стоял в оцепенении и не понимал, что могло вызвать неожиданное и настолько резкое замыкание по всей линии дороги. Его сила сейчас под контролем, да и не собирался он её применять. Да и уверен, что к местным холодам линии передач были адаптированы, и могли запросто пережить и пятидесятиградусные морозы не замыкая контакты от проходящего насквозь мороза.

Ему показалось это странным, но пугаться он и не думал. Даже несмотря на густую темноту в глубине леса, которая была намного черней и непроглядней, чем прошлой ночью. Однако прислушавшись к своей интуиции, Ледяной Дух совсем не был уверен, что эта темнота только из-за погасших фонарей.

Шорох, словно от хлопанья крыльев большой птицы, раздался со спины, и Фрост рефлекторно, резко обернулся, но не заметил ничего и никого, оглядывая знакомые силуэты деревьев. На странность и птицы, рядом сидевшей, не было. Было тихо, не проезжали даже машины, городок словно вымер, не лаяли вдали сторожевые собаки, и не было слышно никакого шума в самом лесу.

«Может слуховые галлюцинации, на почве нервоза?» — шутливо подумал Джек, еще раз делая полный оборот вокруг себя, и просматривая все холодное пространство.

Но неведомое существо, или животное (?) вновь подало звук, похожий на невнятное фырканье, которое было отдаленно знакомо Джеку. Беловолосый паренек обернулся на звук, прищурился, глядя в темноту, но не заметил ничего. Тут же боковое зрение уловило темное движение по правой стороне, но, то ли Джека подвела его реакция, то ли никого не было и впрямь, но на момент разворота к заснеженной стороне, где мелькнула тень, никого не обнаружилось.

«Может, тени вернулись? Или того хуже — Кошмары? Во главе с… Бугименом?» — паническая мысль рьяной молнией врезалась в сознание, и Джек заозирался еще чаще, держа посох наготове. Можно было улететь и не думать, что пугающего было в лесу, ну нет, это ведь — Ледяной Джек, вечно ищущий приключений!

Нет. Этого не могло случиться, иначе Джек заметил бы тени или хоть один намек на Кошмар намного раньше. Прошло уже столько лет… Скорее всего у него разыгралось воображение, ведь и у Духов такое возможно. Фрост более спокойно осмотрел поляну еще раз, выдохнул морозный воздух и уже собирался улетать, как со всех сторон, выявляя свое присутствие, начала шевелиться темнота, от движения которой Дух Зимы замер в ужасе.

Всё-таки могло и случилось.

Плавные, перетекающие меж деревьев и струившиеся по увесистым лапам елей тени с тихим, почти незаметным шелестом вились вокруг поляны, создавая черный обруч мрака. Джек готов был поклясться, что сейчас на самом деле почувствовал, как по его спине пробежались ледяные мурашки, а тени перетекали слишком плавно, с шуршанием, как тот самый черный песок.

Фрост замер, хотя инстинкт самосохранения вопил улетать, уходить от опасности или, на крайний случай, обернуться по сторонам в поисках источника этой самой опасности. Но Ледяной Дух не смог даже пошевелиться, его сердце, которое делало пару ударов за минуту, начало биться как сумасшедшее, дыхание сбилось и зрачки расширились на максимум, оставляя лишь тонкий ободок серебра.

Казалось, вот-вот, и рыщущие тени, сужающие круг, нападут на него. Набросятся со всех сторон, и здесь он будет бессилен, и посох не поможет, и друзья не узнают… Не успеют.

Страх заполнил всё сознание Ледяного Духа, скорее всего спровоцировав тело сделать хоть что-то. И пока было не поздно, парнишка решился на единственный выпад: он дернулся в сторону, желая взмыть в воздух, но тени резко взвинтились высокой стеной, преграждая ему путь, а за спиной, раздался столь знакомый, хрипловатый смех.

Юный Хранитель замер на мгновение, сглотнул ком вставший в горле, и приготовившись к самому худшему, быстро обернулся, с паникой во взгляде всматриваясь в непроглядную тьму возле той самой тропинки ведущей в лес. Тьма зашевелилась являя горящий желтым взгляд — надменный, острый, повелевающий. И сразу после темнота начала отступать, по всей видимости, усмиряясь под приказом хозяина, а из общей клубившейся тьмы выступила высокая, худощавая фигура, настолько ненавистная Ледяному Духу.

— Джек Оверланд Фрост… — язвительно, с капельками яда, шипяще проговорил Кромешник, самодовольно усмехаясь и с издевкой смотря на Джека.

— Помяни черта… — мрачно отозвался Дух Зимы и понял, что эта ночь будет для него очень долгой.

Главное, чтоб не последней в его существовании.


	4. Chapter 4

Над морозным и небывало тихим Стейнхъером собирались тяжелые снежные облака, низко нависая над городком и скрывая последний свет от ярких звезд и неполной луны. Воздух был наполнен острым холодом и запахом елей. Постепенно становилось всё темнее, где-то по правую часть городка всё еще тускло горели фонари, но почти вся левая сторона, где располагался большой и старый лес, была погружена в полную темноту.

Ночь только входила в свои законные права, а Джек уже столкнулся со своими кошмарами наяву, совершенно того не желая.

По левую сторону, во мраке деревьев, послышалось отчетливое фырканье, а затем приглушенное, но достаточно нетерпеливое ржание. Ледяной Дух сразу понял, что за существо пряталось во тьме.

Кромешник, наконец отвел от беловолосого парнишки пронизывающий взгляд, едва повернув голову в сторону Кошмара и молча отдавая тому приказ, насколько мог понять Фрост.

— Джек… — довольно растягивая губы в усмешке, начал заклятый враг, — Мы только встретились, а ты уже с радостью готов покормить моих любимцев?

«Да, это точно он. И неужели я и впрямь надеялся, что это всего-то моё воображение?!» — последняя более-менее спокойная мысль пробежала у юного Хранителя в голове, констатируя факт, что пред ним и впрямь — Король Кошмаров, собственной персоной.

Фрост не мог понять как тот, кого они не видели пять лет, тот, который должен был, по идее, исчезнуть навсегда спокойно, без видимых изменений и потерь, проявился рядом с ним. Попутно парнишка продумывал, как теперь ему выбраться из западни теней и при этом не показывая им своего страха. Естественно, Джек не трус, но после столь внезапного, как всегда наигранного и помпезного, появления Кромешника, Фрост не хотел, чтобы его разорвали здесь же и на мелкие кусочки, учитывая ту силу, которую он чувствовал от Короля Кошмаров.

Злой Кошмар сбоку от него вновь заявил о себе, нетерпеливо фыркнув. И тут Джек не выдержал: резко развернулся, направляя посох в темное пространство и нацеливая удар чисто на слух, где в последний раз раздавалось фырканье. Конечно, нужно было сперва наставить посох на Кромешника, но прежде чем Джек сделал бы это, Кошмар, находящийся намного ближе по траектории, мог бы в один мощный прыжок добраться до него. Потому было разумней заморозить ближайшую опасность, а уж после разбираться с самим создателей этих тварей. Красные глаза коня разгорелись в непроглядной темноте, и Джек еще раз внутренне вздрогнул, не в силах обуздать взвинтившуюся панику, а ужасная зверюга, почуяв страх юного Духа, дернулась в его сторону.

— Джек… Кажется мы с тобой это проходили, не так ли? — Дух Зимы понял насколько довольная и ухмыляющаяся физиономия у Бугимена, но поворачиваться не стал. Он хотел выморозить хотя бы ближайший Кошмар, чтоб успокоиться самому, и уменьшить количество злобных тварей.

— Мои Кошмары чувствуют страх, не забыл? Полагаю, если тебе хочется прожить дольше, то лучше опусти свой несуразный посох и угомони эмоции, особенно панику и страх, — интонация была такой, словно Кромешник делал огромное одолжение, поясняя непонятливому ребенку, но при этом явно чувствуя свое превосходство.

Джеку с б**о**льшим нетерпением захотелось заморозить всех кошмаров и теней, и со всей дури пальнуть зарядом льда в самого Кромешника. Слишком нервировал. Слишком неожиданно появился. Слишком много теперь вопросов.

— Какого черта? — поняв, что Кошмару приказали не шевелиться, Джек резко повернулся к Бугимену, который даже не попытался к нему приблизиться.

«Странно…»

— Что ты..? То есть как ты... — Ледяной Дух не смог подобрать подходящее словосочетание, да и вряд ли смог, учитывая тот сумбур и панику, что творилась у него в голове.

— Как я здесь очутился? Или ты хочешь спросить, как выжил после вашей знаменательной победы? — горящие ярким золотом глаза Кромешника в миг стали холодными и очень злыми. И Джек прекрасно понял, что Король Страхов ничего не забыл, и готов припомнить свое поражение прямо сейчас…

«Одержали победу мы-то все вместе, но отыгрываться сейчас будут на мне одном…»

— А что, если расскажешь мне о том и о другом? Или у меня времени не хватит? — постарался одновременно и заговорить своего противника, и не показывать своего беспокойства Джек. Парнишка максимально удерживал вид бесстрашного и всё такого же озорного Духа Зимы, коим он был в ту, последнюю битву.

Кромешник не должен был заподозрить, даже сейчас, после первой волны шока и страха, насколько поменялся Джек, насколько ему приходится тяжело в последнее время и насколько по-настоящему он боится, где-то в глубине своей души. _Тот_ свой страх юный Дух не осмеливался показывать даже сам себе.

Кромешник тихо хмыкнул, кинув безразличный взгляд на него.

— Думаешь я специально заявился в этот городок ради того, чтобы подкараулить и попугать тебя, Джек Фрост? — насмешливо оглядев Хранителя долгим взглядом, Питч ухмыльнулся, не собираясь отвечать на вопросы, ровно, как и не спешил нападать.

«Что за игру он устроил? Ведь, я заметил его злость, он всё еще хочет мести, но почему не нападает? Зачем эти разговоры и бездействие, словно не считает меня достойным противником? Неужели он стал еще более самоуверенным?»

— Не зазнавайся, маленький Дух. Мне до тебя дела нет. Впрочем… — Бугимен приложил указательный палец к подбородку, наклонил голову в бок, словно что-то считывал, и торжествующе усмехнулся, — Детям тоже до тебя дела нет, не так ли? Уже все перестали в тебя верить или только большая часть? Опять станешь… невидимкой, Джек?

— Убью. — только и смог расслышать Фрост от самого себя, он крепче сжал посох, готовясь послать мощный заряд магии в Короля Кошмаров. Питч специально, впрочем как и всегда, зацепил его за самое больное. И ведь попал в точку! Но откуда он знает, как обстоят дела у Джека?

«Неужто следил? Нет. Тогда я бы заметил, наверняка заметил!»

Не обращая внимания на взбешенного Ледяного Духа, который, судя по виду, желал заморозить здесь и сейчас Кромешника, тот с наигранно мягкой улыбкой осмотрел злого Фроста.

— Я же говорил, что так и будет. — Питч развел руки в стороны и торжествующе засмеялся, а тьма послушно вилась вокруг него, накрывая снег вокруг Короля черным покрывалом.

— Ты мне можешь всё объяснить, черт тебя подери, или так и будешь самодовольно наслаждаться триумфальным появлением и, как всегда, издеваться надо мной?! — не ожидав от себя, громко рявкнул Джек и направив посох, метнул заряд льда в дерево, как раз задевая самую гущу тьмы, что клубилась по левую сторону от Кромешника.

Половина темных созданий разлетелись в разные стороны, но основной «клубок» был намертво заморожен кристально чистым, голубоватым льдом. На поляне зависла остро-ощутимая тишина, не нарушающая даже шелестом теней. Король Кошмаров же, лишь безразлично взглянул на содеянное Джеком и шевельнув пальцами, разбил его лед, высвобождая своих «питомцев»

— Невозможно… — в морозной тишине, где притихли все, даже Кошмары, слишком пораженно раздался шепот светловолосого Духа Веселья.

— Почему? Вы не видели меня пять лет, — мрачно усмехнулся Бугимен, опять переводя свое внимание на Ледяного Духа, — А за это время изменилось многое. В том числе и вера, да, Джек?

До конца не придя в себя от того, насколько легко Бугимен расколол его лёд, рассеивая ледяную магию, Ледяной Дух не мог сделать повторный выпад, да и не смог до конца вникнуть в последнее, сказанное Королем Кошмаров. Джек лишь шокировано смотрел на Кромешника. А домыслы пытались уместиться все и сразу в голове юного Духа, но ни одна из мыслей, так и не утвердилась. Джека мучило непонимание, сомнение, страх и ошеломление. Он был потрясен и изумлен увиденным. Он не мог представить откуда у побежденного Бугимена столько силы.

Казалось, и не было той страшной битвы пять лет тому назад. Просто, наверное, Кромешник сбежал куда-то, тогда еще — до своего поражения, а сейчас вернулся, настолько же сильный и полный решимости. Как будто не было победы, не было пяти лет.

Во всяком случае, ни под каким предлогом на данный момент, мозг Джека не мог принять факт вполне себе «живого» и полного сил Кромешника. Вернувшегося Кромешника.

— Это твоих рук дело? Вера? — провернув в голове последнюю фразу Короля Кошмаров и поняв суть, сразу встрепенулся парнишка, зло прищурив глаза.

— Ну, Джек, ты же умный мальчик, — Питч насмехался, не скрывая этого и явно наслаждаясь непониманием юного Хранителя, — Подумай, мог бы я охватить всю планету и всех детей за несколько лет, не привлекая ни разу ваше внимание? Или, ты думаешь, я стал причастным к повальному распространению телефонов и всей другой ново-технической дряни?

— А я почем знаю?! — огрызнулся Джек.

— Мне не нужна их вера. — практически безразлично, но Фрост успел заметить огонек презрения в желтых глазах.

«Что же это? Неужели он не хочет, чтоб в него поверили? Да он ведь был одержим пять лет тому назад! Это вообще наш Кромешник?» — и смешно, и странно одновременно, Джек не мог понять поведение данного Короля Кошмаров. Он на вид стал спокойней, рассудительней(?), не старался с первых секунд убить из мести Джека или переманить опять на свою сторону.

«Да какой Кошмар над ним так поработал?» — про себя подивился юный Хранитель Радости, но вслух, поспешно выкрикнул совершенно другое:

— Верно, тебе нужен их страх!

— Который тоже постепенно истончается! — рявкнул Кромешник, а тени вокруг него моментально всколыхнулись, острыми рывками стараясь подобраться к Джеку.

Но Ледяной Дух остался стоять на своем месте, понимая, что без приказа его не тронут, а Кромешник быстро взял себя под контроль, проведя ладонью по угольно-черным волосам.

«Совершенно не изменился», — подумал, то ли о привычках Бугимена, то ли о его внешнем виде Фрост.

— Поначалу мне хотелось вас стереть, но после… — Король Кошмаров приглушенно рассмеялся, качая головой, и будто не веря в удачное стечение обстоятельств, — После детки сами преподнесли замечательный подарок: они переставали верить в вас! О, это было чудесное время, Джек! Твои, так горячо любимые дети, стали сами прогонять вас, и как было приятно за этим наблюдать. — желтые глаза Бугимена блеснули ярким довольством, а сам он плавно переместился, оказывать ближе к Джеку.

— А что же сейчас тебя не устраивает? И зачем вообще показался мне, раз всё настолько замечательно? — насторожился сероглазый парнишка, держа посох наготове.

— По началу всё устраивало, но постепенно… Баланс. — с неохотой, но серьезно отвечает Кромешник, — Когда вы уничтожили меня, почти уничтожили, вы уже тогда подписали себе приговор, — Питч бросает один единственный взгляд на Хранителя Радости и тихо усмехается, — Кажется, ты недавно понял это?

— Ты что и мысли научился читать?!

— У тебя на лбу всё написано, Фрост. — пренебрежительно фыркнул Дух Страха. Он демонстративно отвернулся от Джека, заводя руки за спину, в своем излюбленном жесте, и продолжил спокойно пояснять:

— Так вот, Джек, после пошатнувшегося Баланса, когда вы творили добро по всей земле и несли радость, свет и прочую ерунду в каждый дом, Весы медленно, но верно, клонились в одну лишь сторону. И ваши детишки постепенно начали забывать, что такое страх, ограничения, самосохранение, уважение, дозволенность, безопасность, нравственность… — перечисляя, неспешно загибал худые длинные пальцы Кромешник, — А через годик или полтора, в добавок начался повальный переход на технику и всю эту электронику. А теперь, будь любезен, включи мозг и сложи два и два вместе. — язвительно окончил Бугимен и повернулся к Зимнему Духу.

— Хочешь сказать, ты уж так необходим, тем более детям? — отступая на шаг назад, скорее он нежелания признавать правоту Кромешника, нежели испытывая страх, Джек старался не думать, что буквально сутки тому назад, на этом же месте доходил до той же сути, что сейчас высказал ему Кромешник.

— Я нужен, и нужен больше, чем вы все вместе взятые, Джек! Как думаешь, вы не слишком сильно трясетесь над детьми? — Король Кошмаров пренебрежительно фыркнул, словно сама тема о детях была ему жутко неприятна, и плавно сделал шаг по направлению к Джеку, отчего тьма шелохнулась, перетекая за спину своему хозяину и превращаясь в мантию с длинным, шевелящимся шлейфом.

— Что вы еще можете им предложить? У них теперь есть всё, а ваши глупые традиции — искать яйца, класть зубки под подушку, игры в снежки и подарки под ёлкой им не нужны! Вы избаловали детей, и их потребности с каждым Рождеством, с каждой Пасхой, становятся лишь больше! — Кромешник раздраженно махнул рукой в воздухе, и над его кистью послушный черный песок стал превращаться в форменную картинку: маленький ребенок нетерпеливо подпрыгивает и тянет руки к подарку, который держит его мама.

Завороженный реалистичной картинкой, как золотым песком Песочника, Джек не мог оторвать глаз от столь понятливой ему сцены, которую он мог наблюдать в каждое Рождество, залетев в любой из супермаркетов. Поэтому он невольно вздрогнул, когда неожиданно заговорил Питч:

— Хочу-хочу-хочу! Купи это — купи то! Хочу, хочу больше подарков! — Кромешник раздраженно рыкнул, в момент стирая картинку, а его горящий желтым взгляд снова пригвоздил Ледяного Духа к месту, — Сколько раз ты это слышал за последние годы? Ну же, сколько же? Признайся хотя бы здесь, Джек!

Ледяной сглотнул, отводя взгляд и прекрасно понимая, что и сам сбился со счету того столько раз слышал подобное от детей в последние года три. Но не говорить же самому Бугимену про это? Хотя он и без подтверждений всё прекрасно понимал. Джек молчал, а противная, словно липкая минута продолжала тянутся… Лес, кажется, вымер, да и тени стали послушными, лишний раз даже не колышась мутными силуэтами.

— И что же ты хочешь сейчас мне доказать? — спокойно начал Джек, по прежнему не поднимая глаз, и не желая вновь видеть раздраженный взгляд Короля Кошмаров. Было проще, когда Бугимен был самим собой и насмехался, с одолжением смотря на него. Но не в эти минуты. Не Король Страха должен был это разжевывать Духу Зимы, а сами Хранители. Хранители, а не их враг, должны были негодовать и возмущаться!

«Хранители должны были понимать что всё плохо и трезво оценивать, что вообще творится в мире!!»

— Я не собираюсь тебе ничего доказывать. — Кромешник небрежно смахнул с руки остатки черного песка, но голос не был язвительным, скорее холодным и слегка раздраженным, — Но страх необходим. Ваши, столь горячо любимые дети должны ценить и разделять вещи на черные и белые. Они должны довольствоваться тем, что есть у них, с уважением относиться ко всему, что приносит им день. Не завидовать, не лгать, не утыкаться в телефон, при переходе через дорогу, не издеваться над животными в погоне за электронными, никому не нужными, лайками! Они должны бояться темных переулков, в которых могут скрываться не только тени, они должны бояться ночи! Это — инстинкт, инстинкт который помогал выживать испокон веков. Но нет же! Вы искоренили все кошмары, которые держали детей в праведном страхе. Именно вы предоставили им вседозволенность, безнаказанность в любом поступке, потому, что теперь кошмарики не приходят во сне, не могут им пригрозить за нехороший поступок! Всё чудесно, всё прекрасно! Ничего не бойтесь, да, Джек? Всё вы — Хранители! Позволяли, разрешали, небось и радовались, наблюдая, как я исчезаю, а чертовы детишки в безопасности! И всё то, что сейчас происходит — на вашей совести! — от спокойного и вполне нейтрального Кромешника мало что осталось, заканчивал он свое высказывание злобно, порывисто, не контролируя тьму, что взметнулась пугающими нитями за его спиной, и не скрывая своей ненависти и презрения к самим Хранителям.

Беловолосый Дух же стоял пораженный всем сказанным, до конца не понимая смешанных чувств от слов Питча. Всё было сказано в точку, всё было именно так. Но что ему отвечать, и что вообще этим разговором добивается Кромешник, Джек правильно оценить не мог. Сегодня был явно не его день. Сначала Хранители, потом пенёк, об который он ударился, а теперь сам Кромешник…

— Что, маленький Дух… — с издевкой раздалось за спиной, отчего Джек подпрыгнул от неожиданности, сразу разворачиваясь и встречаясь взглядом с Кромешником. Тот стоял очень близко к нему, слегка наклонившись, по привычке заложив руки за спину и самодовольно усмехался. — Теперь ты понял что натворил, да? Или… — Кромешник приподнял бровь, а в желтых глазах блеснуло осознание, словно легко понял еще один факт.

— Или ты понял это уже давно. А вот твои друзья…

— Замолчи, — резко прервал Фрост, скрипнув от злости зубами. Дух Зимы не на шутку стал раздражаться. Именно эту, столь болезненную, тему Джек не хотел поднимать, и, тем более, чтобы об этом догадывался их злейший враг.

— О нет, Джек, — Кромешник выпрямился, готовый снова ликующе рассмеяться, — Кажется, сколько не проходило бы лет, а Хранители так и не поверят твоим словам.

— Заткнись!

— Я угадал? — удивленно спрашивает Король Кошмаров, но злорадная ухмылка всё равно выдает его, — Да неужели маленького Духа Зимы отвергли собственные друзья-Хранители? И что они тебе сказали? Не поверили просто или еще заверили, что всё хорошо и у них всё под контролем?

— Да откуда ты это… Просто замолчи! Или я позабочусь, чтоб твое появление так и осталось незамеченным! — юный Хранитель и не думал, что слова Кромешника настолько сильно его заденут. Настолько сильно резанут по сердцу. Он только начал отпускать этот страх, как появился чертов Питч и всё опять поставил под сомнения!

— Зря, я ведь пытаюсь тебе помочь. Так сказать, раскрыть глаза на твоих друзей, которые тебя не ценят и…

Договорить Кромешник не успел: ледяной заряд сбил его с ног, отшвыривая на несколько метров и оставляя на груди, жгучий адским холодом, слой льда. Джек не ожидал от себя столь импульсивного и резкого выпада, и сейчас мог только панически соображать, что произойдет дальше. Но по взгляду, который поднял на него Кромешник, нельзя было ничего хорошего предполагать.

— Зря… — хрипло отозвался Питч, моментально поднимаясь и отряхиваясь от кусочков острого льда, а его тени, прочувствовав приказ, в миг взметнулись, со всех сторон нападая на Духа Зимы.

Джек успел заморозить всего лишь пять или шесть бесформенных теней, прежде чем одна из них успела его схватить за щиколотку и резко дернуть вниз — на снег. Посох необычайно быстро отлетел в сторону, а тени почувствовав, что Ледяной Дух остался без оружия, окружили его, обвивая руки и ноги, сильно сжимаясь жгутами вокруг тела.

— Зараза… — пытаясь выбраться или хоть как-то пошевелиться, Джек обессилено дергался, краем глаза подмечая, что на момент его борьбы тьма сместила его к большому стволу кедра, и теперь он был буквально привязан тенями к дереву.

— Хватит! Выпусти ты меня! Или драться на равных больше не можешь?! — раздраженно-порывисто выкрикнул молодой Дух, но его попытки выбраться были тщетными. — Так я и знал, ты не меняешься, всё же не терпелось отомстить? Так с этого и начал бы!

— Джек, ты должен понять, что злить меня сейчас не самая благоразумная твоя идея. — не смотря на брыкающегося Джека, Кромешник недовольно стряхивал черные осколки со своей одежды. Всё же, ледяной мальчишка хорошенько его шибанул, и часть его холода насквозь проморозила тьму из которой, собственно, и состояло одеяния Короля Кошмаров.

— Оу, да неужели? — ощетинился Джек. — Помнится ты один раз уже заставал меня врасплох, даже посох мой сломал и в обрыв вышвырнул, но всё равно это привело к тому, что я одержал над тобой победу! Давай, попробуй еще что-то сделать! Ну же…

И Фрост нарвался, не успев даже договорить: тени колыхнулись и, казалось, в момент лес охватила кромешная тьма, а Король Страхов в один миг оказался возле него, сжимая длинными пальцами горло молодого Духа.

— Не забывайся, ледяной мальчишка, — приглушенно шипит Кромешник, его острое, серое лицо находится в нескольких сантиметрах от испуганного лица парнишки, а горящие золотом глаза впиваются в перепуганный взгляд напротив. — Я могу стереть вас в считанные часы — всех вас, и тебя в том числе, Джек.

— И почему же еще не стер? — сипло выдыхает Джек, чувствуя насколько больно сдавили его шею. Питч злорадно ухмыляется и отстранившись, отпускает хрупкого Духа. Тьма подчиняется ему, и Джек с тихим шипением падает в снег. Ледяной глотает порциями воздух, скорее по инерции или от страха, нежели от реальной нехватки как такового в легких. Всё же, он — Дух. Холодное сердце продолжает загнанно биться, и Фрост ничего не может с собой поделать.

Король Кошмаров спокойно отходит от Джека на середину поляны, всё еще покрытой снегом, а не тенями. Он совершенно не обращает внимание на беловолосого паренька, который по прежнему сидит возле дерева, пытаясь придти в себя. Одно слишком ленивое движение рукой и из темноты выскакивает большой Кошмар, сразу подбегая к своему хозяину.

— Что… Что ты собираешься делать? — Джек приложил холодную ладонь к горлу, где кожа по прежнему горела огнем. Он легко поднялся и сразу кинулся к своему посоху, который тени небрежно бросили в сугроб. Схватив свое магическое оружие, юный Хранитель облегченно выдохнул, чувствуя, как внутри разливается спокойствие.

«Хоть на этот раз не сломал...»

— Собираюсь навестить здешних непослушных детей. Они слишком много себе стали позволять. — даже не оглянувшись к Джеку, безэмоционально заявил Питч, продолжая гладить по гриве Кошмара, и, кажется, в принципе не считая Фроста за угрозу, надеясь тем самым, уязвить мальчишку еще больше.

— Значит, ничего не меняется, и ты как всегда за свое! Только бы себе побольше кошмаров собрать!

— Я стараюсь исправлять то, что натворили вы — Хранители! — развернувшись к сероглазому пареньку огрызнулся Кромешник, желтые глаза вновь гневно полыхнули, со злостью смотря на Джека. — И только вякни мне, что это неправильно, и дети не должны видеть кошмары!

Джек хотел заикнуться, что да — не правильно! И нельзя пугать детей! Но сразу же спохватился, вспомнил о чем говорил Кромешник, да и что вообще он думал сам, ночь тому назад.

Неправильно, он не должен соглашаться со словами своего врага, не должен отпускать Бугимена на его охоту! Но…

— Значит, — быстро нашелся светловолосый, — Никто не знает, что ты цел и невредим. Скоро узнают, и, будь уверен, мы снова придем за тобой, и не дадим творить всякие пакости! — сказал и сам не понял, что сказал, но как-то заканчивать всё это разбирательство надо было, и побыстрее сообщать Хранителям о внезапном возвращении «Великого и Ужасного»

«А главное, мне не хотелось бы повторять сцену с удушением, без явной поддержки хоть кого-то из Хранителей.»

— Жду не дождусь! — язвительно прошипел Питч, раздраженно делая театральный поклон.

— Вот и жди, а я им расскажу! — попытался равносильно съязвить Джек. Он внутренне пристыдил себя за свой глупый выпад и вообще глупые действия и слова, но быстро совладал с эмоциями.

«Не важно, как глупо и по-детски выгляжу, и пусть думает, что хочет! Главное рассказать Северянину и всем остальным!»

Ледяной Дух поднялся в воздух, и еще раз кинув оценивающе-внимательный взгляд на Короля Кошмаров, резво развернулся на север, улетая с темной поляны и надеясь, что за ним не пошлют Кошмаров или теней.

А круглый кусочек опушки, поблескивающий белым снегом, постепенно начал заполняться тенями. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как тьма поглотила всю белизну, стелясь по снегу и едва колышась с тихим шелестом. Около десятка Кошмаров медленно вышли из мрака леса, нетерпеливо отбивая копытом и сверкая красными глазами.

Кромешник неподвижно стоял в центре своей тьмы и самодовольно усмехался, смотря, как удаляется взъерошенный и испуганный Зимний Дух.

— Если они тебе поверят…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Скорее в этой главе Лис хотела бы показать и заострить внимание на самом Джеке, его переживаниях и том, насколько приходиться тяжело по сути молодому парнишке (даже если ему за триста), потому будет меньше показано деталей к развитию сюжета и эмоций других персонажей.

Он летел быстро, насколько позволял ветер, не задумываясь над высотой, потоками противоположных вихрей и даже над снежным штормом, что набирал мощь у берегов Свальбарда. Юный Дух Веселья, казалось, вообще абстрагировался от всего ненужного и неважного сейчас, главное для него было побыстрее добраться до Северного Полюса.

***

Тяжелые, дубовые двери на первом этаже и все окна в огромном доме Хранителя Рождества в миг распахнулись, впуская в кипящий улей, где пчелами были йети и эльфики, порыв пронизывающей метели. Поток кружащего снега, холода и колючих льдинок прервал всю работу мистических созданий.

— Николас! — звонким криком раздалось по всему шумному дому Санта Клауса, от чего подпрыгнули даже самые занятые и стойки помощники, и с опаской заозирались, стараясь выискать в потоке вихря того самого нарушителя.

— А? Что? Джек? Что стряслось? — судя по всему, Северянин спокойно проводил время в своем кабинете-мастерской, выкрашивая очередной подарок, но выскочил на громкий оклик своего имени и начал быстро искать, во всем белоснежном хаосе, молодого Духа. Долго искать не пришлось, Джек сам метнулся в сторону главного Хранителя, в момент укрощая метель, и спрыгивая на пол.

— Северянин, он вернулся! — часто дыша, громко выпалил Джек, не понимая, почему голос вышел настолько оживленным, а улыбка неожиданным образом отразилась на бледном лице. Последствие встречи с Королем Кошмаров?

— Что? Кто вернулся? Джек, с тобой все нормально?

— Ага. Нет, ты не понял! Я просто улетал в Норвегию, конечно сам того не зная, да и, в принципе, не задумывался, после нашего разговора, а там лес шикарный, да, и поляна на которой фонари затухли, а потом он появился, понимаешь? — быстро затараторил Фрост.

— Джек? — с опаской спрашивает Николас, побаиваясь не затронула ли тема детей Джека настолько, что он слегка повредился… — Кто? — ещё раз аккуратненько переспрашивает Хранитель Рождества. Ведь ему и в голову придти не может о возвращении Короля Кошмаров.

— Кромешник! — разгорячено выкрикнул Джек, — Он на поляне появился, настоящий! Тот самый, которого мы ну… победили! Помнишь? — Дух Зимы издал тихий смешок, но лед расползавшийся под его голыми ступнями, и иней на близ стоящих предметах, явно указывал на избыток эмоций и переживаний у молодого Хранителя.

Николас был на распутье, новость его явно застала врасплох, а имя их врага заставляло панику подняться из глубин души совершенно забытых, но в то же время, до конца поверить Хранителю Рождества было сложно… Неожиданно. Но больше всего его насторожило поведение Джека: он был слишком перевозбужден, вспыльчив, и если новость правдива, и упаси Луноликий, старый враг встретился с Джеком, не понятно к чему могла привести такая встреча, и что привело Джека в такое состояние… Однако, быстро найдясь, да заодно припомнив юный возраст Ледяного Духа, Северянин вполне мог сообразить, что и сам Джек не до конца осознал кого повстречал, и, возможно, у него такая защитная реакция…

— Джек? — всё же решил перестраховаться Николас, осторожно кладя руку на плечо парня и слегка встряхивая.

— А? Что? — улыбнулся молодой Хранитель, не обращая внимания, как пол медленно и с нажимом заскрипел от нарастающего мороза.

— Это ты сейчас так воспринимаешь возвращение Бугимена?

— А?.. Ага... — слишком расплывчато, мальчишка явно переволновался.

— Который и впрямь вернулся? — мягко уточняет Николас, предполагая любой ответ, и любой вариант дальнейшего развития ситуаций.

— Ээ… да?

— И это не очередная, явно не удачная, твоя шутка, верно?

— Да…

— ЧТО!? — от громкого возгласа Северянина подскочили все, включая самого Фроста.

— Как? Что?.. — Северянин озадаченно заозирался, казалось, что теперь и до него дошло в полной мере, и он не понимает за что хвататься. — Нет, подожди, всё расскажешь, когда я созову всех! Стой тут… тьфу ты, черт! Иди сядь лучше, и не мешай!

Джек озадаченно смотрел, как Северянин рявкает на бедного йети, который пришел за одобрением в покраске елочных шаров, как быстро мечется по залу что-то выискивая… Впрочем, Джек был настолько увлечен своими мыслями, что не понимал метания друга, и, в принципе, не понимал отчего на ставшем белым полу вокруг него внезапно появились глубокие трещины.

А Хранитель Рождества наконец нашел то, что искал — центр включения Северного Сияния, и врубил магическую сирену, созывая всех Хранителей. Этого ему не хватало — пять лет спокойной жизни и вот, на тебе! Он пораженно выдохнул, приказав бубенчикам не сновать под ногами, не та сейчас ситуация, и вовсе не до имбирных печенюшек. Николас мельком кинул взгляд на блуждающего в своих мыслях Джека и громко окликнул его, но Дух Веселья даже не повернул голову в его сторону, смотря как поток Сияния ярким столбом поднимается вверх. Вокруг Фроста образовался уже приличный круг из холода и инея, а лед стелился по полу, но понимая, какой наверное шок испытал парнишка, повстречавшись с Королем Кошмаров вновь, Северянин не стал заморачиваться на таких вещах, как попорченный паркет или замороженная на половину центральная зала. Пусть Джек отойдет, успокоиться, поймет что надо, и после друзья его обо всем в подробностях расспросят. Да и неизвестно, какая была их встреча…

***

Ему не верилось, до сих пор не верилось.

Полет оказался для него слишком быстрым — неверным. Он думал о всякой ерунде, он паниковал, даже предполагал, что всё произошедшее на опушке сказочного леса — всего-то его разыгравшееся воображение. Как было глупо, как было неправильно! Как было нелепо не верить, убеждать себя, копаться в неясных образах и придумывать просто нереальные — фантастические планы борьбы!

Кромешник вернулся, и Джек всё еще явственно чувствовал ощущение сжатия на шее и полыхающую неизведанным огнем кожу. Кромешник был там, он с ним разговаривал, и будь его воля… — уничтожил Джека прямо там.

Ледяной Дух вздрогнул, вспомнив тени-жгуты привязывающие его к кедру. Его не покидало странное ощущение, что теперь, и вправду, всё придет в норму. Странно, причем тут вернувшаяся тьма и данное положение дел, но пока Фрост летел, он успел столько надумать…

У Джека путались мысли и образы.

Как Хранитель Рождества поднимал всеобщую тревогу, и как запускал экстренное Северное Сияние, созывая Хранителей, Ледяной Джек вспомнить бы не смог, даже если бы его и пытали. Он пытался разобраться со странными чувствами внутри себя. Эта была непонятная смесь из страха, воодушевления, надежды и… ностальгии?

Джек медленно выдохнул, стараясь понять, что с ним творится.

Но может… Если он вернулся, придется вновь бороться с Кромешником, придется вновь возрождать веру, вдруг, он снова пожелает испортить праздники и совсем добьет веру в Хранителей? Но, что это? Почему Джек к этому готов? Нет, не желает ослабление своих друзей, скорее, желает новой битвы. Или… Джек замер, поняв поток бессвязных мыслей. Он слишком сильно хочет возвращения того времени — той битвы. Ситуации так похожи. И объяснима теперь ностальгия. Как глоток того — позабытого временем воздуха.

Ностальгия по тому времени, по тем детям, по той вере и надежде… Даже по выходкам Кромешника.

«Нет, не по его выходкам! По битве!» — поправил себя Ледяной.

Может… Всё вернется? Может поэтому он столь взбудоражен сейчас? Это всё мысли и желания. Джек хотел бы забыться, абстрагироваться от всех проблем и просто представить, что у них одна конкретная проблема — возвращения Кромешника, а вновь одержав над ним победу, всё вернется в абсолютную норму — на круги своя!

Глупое, очень глупое желание. И было достаточно глупо забыться в этих мыслях, допустить их. Но возможно, Джек тем самым разгружает себя? Позволяя отвести от разума саму суть? Он не хотел думать, хотелось верить, что данная ситуация настолько похожа на ту — пять лет тому назад.

— Джек Фрост!

— Да здесь я… — вздрогнув, неохотно заговорил юный Хранитель, сосредотачивая взгляд на запыхавшемся Кролике, который судя по всему, только что вылез из туннеля и нервно, с толикой недовольства, посматривал на него.

— Слава Луноликому! Я уж думал совсем вырубился на почве травмы…

— Какой ещё травмы? — до конца не придя в реальность, прищурившись, возмутился Ледяной Дух.

— Той самой из-за которой нас позвали! — фыркнув, Кролик отходит от «ожившего» Джека, направляясь к Северянину. Николас же пьет из большой кружки что-то дымящееся, и нервно постукивает крупными пальцами по керамическому боку.

— Ну зачем ты меня вызвал? Я отдохнуть хотел, скоро впрягаться в работу, Николас, зачем тревогу включил? — и впрямь уставший Кролик, вяло машет лапой в сторону столба разноцветного света.

— Подожди, дождемся всех, а потом поймешь. Это важно услышать всем Хранителям.

— Северянин?! — взволнованная Фея появляется буквально через миг, после окончания слов главного Хранителя. Она с переживанием обводит всех усталым взглядом, и заостряет внимание на молчаливом Джеке. Тот даже не поворачивает голову, только кивает в знак приветствия.

— Что случилось? — было привычно видеть Фею взволнованной, но совершенно непривычно видеть абсолютно одной. Наверное, Туф настолько торопилась, что позабыла в своем дворце всех своих крох, с ней никого не было в этот раз.

— Минуту, — фыркает Банни, — Наш мистер Рождество объявил о всеобщем экстренном сборе и ждем только соню…

«Соня» же, прилетает буквально через считанные минуты, залетая в распахнутое большое окно на золотом самолете. Джек машет Песочнику, а тот в своей манере добро улыбается в ответ, а над головой возникает знак вопроса.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо притопнув лапой, начинает Кролик, — Рассказывай, что стряслось? Новое сообщение от Луноликого?

Северянин же вздохнул, отставил кружку на верхнюю полку камина, и подняв серьезный взгляд на всех близко стоящих Хранителей, мрачно объявил новость:

— Друзья мои… Кромешник вернулся.

— Это… Это как? Скажи, что ты сейчас пошутил. Нет, это ведь не правда, да?

— Банни, — подал голос Джек, когда нервный кроль перевел взгляд на Ледяного Духа, тот совершенно ровно и твердо повторил: — Кромешник вернулся. Он нашел меня, в Норвегии, я полетел туда после нашего разговора и… Он действительно вернулся.

— Но, как? — ошеломленно вздохнула Туф, прижимая руки к сердцу и с опаской смотря на всех поочередно.

— Не знаю, — в тишине всех сказал Фрост, медленно качая головой и сам не понимая как.

А дальше… воцарился хаос. Хранители стали наперебой высказывать свои недоумения, догадки, планы… Джек Фрост стоял в стороне и наблюдал за оживленными Хранителями. Он стоял и смотрел, и не мог поверить, что они оживились только сейчас. Действительно, лишь сейчас Кролик выглядел серьезным и сплачивал остальных без своих колких фразочек, Фея уверенно встревала в разговор и не боялась высказывать свое мнение, Северянин казалось стал сильнее и моментально принял командование на себя, впрочем, как и всегда, Песочник быстро выстраивал знаки над головой и заверял в своей помощи, он стал даже более мрачным, если сей описание можно подобрать для того, кто состоит из золотого песка.

Джек усмехнулся, облокачиваясь на посох и поглядывая на друзей. Он знал, что сейчас они возьмут ситуацию в свои руки и всё будет хорошо. А сам он, не пойми от чего, осторожно взлетел и незаметно вылетел в окно, оставляя Хранителей, которые не заметили его перемещений.

***

Глубоко под сердцем, там, где образно обозначают душу, шевелилось неприятное чувство, которое Джек не хотел понимать и воспринимать. Он хотел разрешение ситуации, а пока можно было полетать, насладиться видами, заглянуть в нужные пункты назначения, создать морозные картины даже в теплых странах…

Ледяной Джек нагло и уперто игнорировал сам себя. Собственная установка: уйти от понимания проблем и закрыться — выполнена.

Теперь Духу Зимы остается полететь по городам и принести не одну искрящуюся снежинками, снежную метель. Фрост улыбнулся, наблюдая за прекрасным пейзажем севера. Ему было прекрасно спокойно, и нужно было не забыть, и залететь к Джейми, а еще уплотнить ледовый каток в парке, посеребрить инеем кованые спинки скамеек, украсить блестящим льдом тротуарчики и обязательно проконтролировать — укутаны ли снегом деревья!

Джек медленно применял прием, который Хранители использовали эти пару лет. Однако душа не принимала неряшливого самоуправства и внутренние эмоции и чувства начали бунтовать.

«Стоп. Джек, очнись! Хватит…» — Фрост затряс головой, не контролируя полет, и резко сворачивая с курса.

«Нужно принести больше радости… Нужно? Джек, ты вообще соображаешь?!» — подсознание во всю подняло тревогу, и голосило вторым голосом в голове. Становилось плохо и голова начала раскалываться.

Дух Веселья коряво попытался приземлиться на засыпанный снегом ледник. Ветер его не слушался. С ним творилось что-то непонятное. Его словно разрывали изнутри. Было неясно и паника поднималась из глубин…

— Да что со мной?! — рявкнул Джек, как только босые ноги по колено увязли в колком снегу. Он не мог объяснить свое состояние. Не мог понять, что происходило за эти пару часов. Он не мог…

— Да очнись же ты! — вскрик злого паренька разнесся на многие мили. Слишком тихий ветер для того, чтоб заглушить метания растерянного Духа Зимы.

Он не понимал, он не мог сообразить… Когда всё началось? Что за глупые мысли? Какое к черту — всё будет хорошо?

Нет!!! — был ли это крик в простирающуюся белую степь или крик в сумбурных мыслях, Фрост сейчас различить не смог бы. Он часто дышал, почти задыхаясь и почти чувствуя, как в легких не хватает свежего воздуха. Несмотря на то, что он — Дух, не смотря на то, что находится на самом свежем и чистом воздухе.

«Дыши-дыши, давай! Нет. Не могу! Ненавижу!» — резкий разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, но за спиной никого не было, лишь кривой кусок возвышающегося ледника, освещаемый бесчувственно-белым солнцем.

Как хорошо, что Джек не чувствует холод так, как его чувствуют люди. Босыми ногами по колкому снегу и не важно, проваливается он сейчас по колено в этот снег, потому, как сосредотачивается на нем, либо просто не обращает внимания как идти.

«Что за бред? Какая ностальгия? Какой план по спасению веры? Вера… Дети. Надежда…»

— Ненавижу! — злой крик вновь раздается в безмолвной белизне, а заряд магии, выпущенной из посоха, летит в неповинный ледник, разрезая массивную глыбу на две части.

Джек дышит загнанно, ему почти больно, к горлу подкатывается ком, а в глазах начинает мутнеть из-за накатывающихся слез. Но он не может, просто не должен! Слишком яростно машет головой, до боли в шее и позвоночнике, надеясь, что случайно сам себе сломает шею и, если и не умрет, то отключится на недельку — другую.

— Бред, бред, бред!!! — он останавливается, резко разворачивается в сторону морозной степи, смотрит на ледники вдали, на снег. Посох падает в снег, а Джек беспомощно рычит, понимая, что всё над чем он думал, пребывал в грезах, там и останется, и всё рушится, как чертов карточный домик.

Дети, Вера… Хранители. Кромешник.

Нет, всё Фрост понимает, и всё он может. Лишь придумал… завесу для себя.

«Всё будет хорошо? Конечно… Естественно! Что ты за идиот такой?»

Завеса так просто опускаться не хотела, её держал другой Джек, тот, кто еще подсознательно хочет от всего откреститься и спрятаться, придумать б**о**льшую и другую проблему — проблему, которая решаема. Чушь! Всё было, как на ладони. И сейчас, по его собственной вине, приходится вырывать из себя всю надежду на «прекрасное завтра». Просыпаться и, черт его бы побрал, принимать действительность такой, какая она есть. Не светлая и не кромешно-черная. Серая. Всё серое и унылое. Всё так же и осталось.

Он устал, настолько, чертовски устал. Он боится, но он понимает всё и… принимает.

«Конечно, услышал бы я тогда теперешнего себя», — Джек хрипло и тихо смеется.

Всё было верно, и главная проблема не Кромешник, а дети — их надежда и вера. И прав, на сто процентов прав Бугимен, и Джек прекрасно это понимал всё это время, просто не хотел сдирать с себя покрывало–прикрытие, которое держат и Хранители. Покрывало, под которым тепло и кажется безопасно. Дети не изменятся, даже если затеять войну с Кромешником, более того, дети не поверят, и вряд ли Хранители одержат победу. А Король Кошмаров сейчас летает по миру и создает Кошмары, пугая и побуждая к ответственности одновременно. И пора очнуться, да понять, что прикидываться уже не выходит. Хотя бы не для себя. Он не будет как Хранители, он не попадется на веселое «всё под контролем — всё хорошо»

Джек медленно и протяжно выдыхает, прикрывает глаза и позволяет тихому, ледяному ветерку закручиваться возле него. Он почти слышит насколько ветер свободный, чистый… не обремененный ничем. Ледяной Дух несмело, но искренне улыбается, позволяя себе на эти минуты слышать нашептывания старого друга, чувствовать, как тот делится своей свободой с ним, ощущать приятные дуновения.

Он слишком много себе позволил. Он был чересчур взволнован, слишком много всего за несколько суток.

«Слишком много серого пепла от сожженной веры за пять лет.»

Джек прекрасно понимает, как глупо он себя вел, да и его отрицания — лишь защитная реакция, нет, даже не так, — нежелание принимать полную действительность, нежелание брать ответственность на себя, нежелание понимать, что всё настолько круто поменялось… Это была его последняя иллюзорная соломинка.

Фрост выдохнул, серебристые глаза распахнулись, наполненные серьезностью и решимостью. Конечно, он — Хранитель Радости, он — Дух Веселья и Зимы, но Джек просто не может, как все остальные, создавать радость для себя и вокруг себя, самозабвенно полагая, что ничего страшного не происходит. Для других, для детей — да, он с удовольствием, всё что захотят — и волшебные снегопады и игры в снежки.

«Если, конечно дети вообще не забыли, что такое веселье на улицах и заснеженных парках...» — Ледяной Дух с грустью усмехнулся.

Но, как и всегда — упрямства Фросту не занимать, и он поборется за чудо и детей, даже, если придется бороться с самими детьми, образно выражаясь, и с прогрессом… Или еще с какой-то напастью. Не важно. Но для себя он хочет оставить веселье только внешне. Серьезность не к лицу Джеку Фросту. В мыслях же и чувствах — полный самоконтроль и анализ каждого события здравым и холодным рассудком, и никакой завесы или глупости.

Давно он не включал мозг, а надо было слушать. Покачав головой, Джек быстро справился со своими отдельными мыслями, домыслами и планами, ну и страхи в прозрачные сейфы запечатал, чтоб видеть, как напоминалку, что они у него есть, но не чувствовать. Он знал, что делать дальше, и с легкостью подобрав свой посох, удобнее перехватил и взмыл в воздух. Ему нужно было посмотреть и понять до чего додумались, и к какому пришли выводу Хранители. А ледяной Северный Ветер с радостью ему подчинился, поднимая небывало высоко.


	6. Chapter 6

Ледяной Дух неспешно залетел через большое ветровое окно, прекрасно слыша отголоски фраз немного нервных друзей. Он улыбнулся спокойной, но безрадостной улыбкой, наверное просто от осознания, что у него есть друзья.

— И с чего ты взял?! Ты собираешься по новой… О, явился, Морозный Дух. — Банни, до этого внушавший что-то серьезное Николасу, развернулся, недовольно смотря на Джека.

— О чем спорите? — приподняв бровь, спрашивает юный Хранитель Радости, опускаясь возле всей компании, и замечая, что они даже не переместились во время его отсутствия, каждый стоял на тех же местах, правда слегка поменяв позу.

— Джек, ты улетел столь внезапно, — хмурится Северянин, — Я конечно понимаю, что тебе самому было тяжело, и виной тому…

— Да забудь, со мной всё в порядке, — быстро перебив Хранителя Рождества, заверяет Джек. Он старается не смотреть на искромсанный холодом паркет и начинающие оттаивать от инея перила и перекладины. Ему немного стыдно за свое неразумное поведение и отсутствие контроля силы.

— Да? Ох… Ну, хорошо. Тогда поясни нам подробнее, как тебя нашел Кромешник и о чем говорил?

Четверо пар глаз уставились на слегка растерявшегося Фроста. Он машинально сделал шаг назад, воображаемо отходя от давления со стороны Хранителей. Закусив губу, беловолосый парнишка осмотрел присутствующих долгим взглядом и спокойно заговорил:

— Как я пояснил, дело было в маленьком городке, в Норвегии. Сначала погасли все фонари на столбах, а затем тени начали проявляться из леса, в последствии и сам Кромешник появился.

— И что было дальше?

— Он может управлять этими тенями?

— Что он тебе говорил?

— Говорил, как выжил?

Со всех сторон сразу посыпались закономерные вопросы, но Джек вряд ли знал приблизительный ответ, хотя бы на один из них. Он растерянно — беспомощно осмотрел друзей и неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Ребята, я не знаю как он выжил, он не говорил, просто внезапно появился, сказал, что в принципе не намерено меня вылавливал, а к детям заглянул…

— И ты его отпустил к детям? Чтобы им кошмары снились?! — зло повысил голос Кролик, желая взять свой бумеранг и со всей дури настучать Фросту по голове.

— А ты думаешь у меня получилось бы? Учитывая, что он меня тенями к дереву привязал?! — не менее разозленным шипением ответил Джек, тактично умалчивая, что Бугимен так-то сразу его и не привязывал, только, когда Ледяной Дух сам нарвался…

— Как? — возмущенно воскликнул Николас.

— Что? Джек, он тебе не навредил? — испуганная Фея хотела подлететь к юному Духу и осмотреть его, но он спешно замотал головой.

Над головой Песочника со скоростью света мелькали знаки и символы, так что никто, и даже Джек, не смог уловить сути от Хранителя Снов.

— Не навредил. — парнишка поморщился, и решился высказаться по поводу встречи с их врагом. — Он только сказал, что страх истончается. И еще говорил о вере, о Балансе…

— Что? Что за бред? — фыркнул Кролик и отвернулся, словно демонстративно не желая дослушивать, но Фрост не смотрел на него, он внимательно наблюдал за сменой эмоций на лице Северянина, а посмотреть было на что: поначалу сомнения, легкая тень сожаления, понимание, вина…

— …О Весах, — продолжил Джек, склонив голову в бок, наблюдая, как главный Хранитель поспешно отводит взгляд. — Это ведь наша ошибка, ты знал, да, Николас?

— Я… Я не предполагал.

— Чушь. — холодно отрезает Джек, он ведь не дурак, пусть и дурачится двадцать четыре на семь.

— Хорошо, хорошо! — Северянину некуда деваться, он сдается, а остальные Хранители переводят свое полное внимание на Николаса. Кажется, они в принципе недопонимают о чем идет речь.

— Я думал над этим. Понимал, что полностью нельзя было… уничтожать вторую сторону. Но так вышло, Джек. Он зашел слишком далеко, ты ведь понимаешь… — повинно заглядывая в серые глаза Джека, поясняет Северянин, и Джек почти верит ему. Но одна заковырка — несостыковка, портит всё представление.

— Почему ты молчал пять лет? И давайте теперь вернемся к теме, а почему собственно дети разбаловались, и им наплевать на веру и Чудо? — Дух Зимы складывает руки на груди и, прищурившись, ждет ответ от главного Хранителя. Его явно сейчас не устроил бы короткий ответ, и, скорее всего, Северянин это чувствует, потому начинает устало пояснять:

— Я думал, что разница будет не столь существенной, и ведь без Бугимена детям снились кошмары, и были достаточно… нужными. Но я посчитал, что… Джек, это сложно объяснить! Я не думал, что современность и безнравственность настолько повлияет на детей. Но в то время я прекрасно понимал, что если бы мы попытались переиграть и оставить Кромешника, то он непременно восстановился, и воспользовался бы нынешним положением дел, и вместо поддержки баланса специально начал вторую войну.

— То есть, ты уже тогда знал о изменениях в детях, но решил пренебречь этим чертовым равновесием? — Джек не злился, он успокаивал себя и замораживал полыхающее негодование, и возмущение внутри себя.

— В какой-то мере я предполагал тогда, что дети меняются… И именно этого я боялся, что Кромешник вернется, и у нас не хватит веры детей для его усмирения.

— То есть… — Фрост скептически фыркнул, с непонятной смесью недовольства и недоверия смотря на Хранителя Рождества. — Ты тогда уже решил абсолютно полностью уничтожить Кромешника, чтобы в будущем, даже если дети изменятся, некому было над вами верх одержать? Так? А ничего, что без него, в принципе, нельзя? Или как на счет Весов…?

— Стой. Николас, так это именно то, о чем ты не хотел говорить? — похоже до кроля начала доходить суть разговора, и всех претензий Джека, ну и в добавок слова Кромешника обрели смысл.

Духу Зимы же, на несколько мгновений стало страшно — никто, кроме Северянина, похоже и не догадывался… Никто из них не думал, что всё так обернется. И только Санта обыграл всех, чтоб в будущем не было большей угрозы от страшного врага. Только вот, не учел он, что вместе с исчезнувшим Бугименом быстрее начнется истончаться вера. Думал, что всё будет под силу исправить, и удержать без него надежду и веру у детей. Или он учел, но пренебрег этим? Стало еще страшней, не по себе, словно Джек не в своем теле, не в доме друзей, и, вообще, на неизвестной планете, где всё ему чуждо и нет помощи.

В зале повисла давящая тишина, а Хранители мрачно посматривали на Северянина и не могли до конца убедиться, что всё сказанное ранее правда, и, вообще, как главный Хранитель не рассказал им.

— Почему ты нам не рассказал? — тихо спросила Туф, сама того не подозревая, и озвучивая вопрос каждого здесь присутствующего.

Главный Хранитель печально выдохнул и, чтоб собраться с мыслями и ответить правильно, поначалу пошел отключать сияние. Вскоре, мерный шум от большого столба света прекратился, ровно, как и исчез поток разноцветно сияния. Хранитель Рождества, казалось, даже понизился в росте или от досады у него настолько опустились плечи. Он осторожно повернулся и, с большой долей вины и грусти, посмотрел на Хранителей.

— Я подумал, что так будет правильней. Вам было незачем обременять себя этой информацией. — он вздохнул, посмотрел на Песочника и медленно кивнул, — Да, Сэнди, прости — важной информацией.

— Ладно, я конечно до сих пор не понимаю зачем было недоговаривать, да и, в принципе, зачем ты это устроил, не посвящая остальных, но меня больше всего волнует что будет теперь, когда кое-кто вернулся. — Банни в своем репертуаре. Не хватает бумерангов на изготовку и нервно дергающегося носа. Джек незаметно хмыкнул, едва улыбаясь.

— Он станет развязывать войну, что ж еще?! — моментально отвечает Хранитель Рождества.

— Думаешь, ему так важна война, когда постепенно и его страх истончается? — не выдержал Джек. Ведь только же говорили, только же поняли вроде и снова за свое!

— Нельзя недооценивать Кромешника и, тем более, верить в его слова, — твердо заявляет Северянин и, разнервничавшись, хватает свою кружку с полки, допивая содержимое двумя большими глотками.

— И это говорит Хранитель Рождества, который знал всё на будущее, поступил по своему и за пять лет даже словом не обмолвился? — Джек не хочет обижать, не хочет делать виноватым, но и молчать он не намерен. Ему больно от того, как поступил лучший друг.

— Джек? — несмело хочет поправить его Туоф, но он обращает на нее только обиженный и слегка разозленный взгляд.

— Да что, Джек? Я уже триста двадцать четыре года как Джек! Просто не укладывается у меня в голове, что такой Хранитель как ты — Николас, все пять лет знал причину истончающейся веры и добра, в большей своей части, и упрямо, просто уперто, молчал, не сказав никому и ничего! А теперь его заботит лишь вернувшийся Кромешник, и так охота вновь развязать битву? — рассерженно высказал Дух Зимы. Обида начинает давить на горло, но Фрост прерывисто выдыхает, и осмотрев всех, серьезно дополняет:

— Я не собираюсь тратить время понапрасну, что и вам советую. Захотел бы Король Кошмаров развязать войну и уничтожить нас, он сделал бы это намного раньше. Я лично не буду сидеть здесь и обсуждать бесполезный план, как остановить Кромешника. Мне нужно облететь проснувшиеся города и повеселить детей. А вы, подумайте прежде всего о правильной расстановки приоритетов, и, прошу, Северянин… — Фрост посмотрел на Хранителя Рождества разочарованным взглядом, — Это твой праздник и твое дело, но не добавляй новые игрушки к основным подаркам, и просто впиши что-нибудь новое и электронное. Дети это любят сейчас.

Юный Хранитель Радости не стал слушать оставшихся, он молча покинул дом Санты, чтобы наконец отправиться по своим делам.

***

К своему глубокому удивлению, Джек не направился в сторону знакомых ему городков, которые были занесены толстым слоем снега и окутывающим, пробирающим до костей, бураном. Как только закончились берега Гренландии, а где-то далеко внизу начал брать свои холодные потоки Гольфстрим, Джек с легкостью слетел с высоких потоков воздуха, и завис над простирающимся миром, хотя, по большей части, это был Атлантический океан. Учитывая, сколько он провел времени в «штаб-квартире» Хранителей, добавить к этому получасовое отсутствие по личностным причинам, то получалось около четырех занятых часов.

«Незаметно пролетевших…»

Джек вздохнул и посмотрел на запад, где солнце должно было встать только через пять часов, понял, что всё же придется лететь в сторону Канады. Ему нужно было узнать, что собирается делать потенциальная угроза.

«Темная такая угроза, да, со вселенским самомнением и презрением ко всему миру…»

Да, он сам хочет найти Кромешника и поговорить с ним. Уж слишком много непонятного во внезапном появлении Короля Кошмаров, и в том, почему Кромешник «выравнивает» положение, в то время, как друзья держат секреты. Конечно же, Фросту было неприятно признавать, что единственный, кто может более или менее разъяснить, и возможно дать совет со сложившейся ситуацией, это — тот самый Бугимен… Но мучить Хранителей и ждать, что они предпримут хоть что-то стоящее, особенно учитывая последний разговор, Джек не хотел.

«Докатился, Джек?..» — мрачно усмехнувшись, Фрост резко развернулся, попросив быстрый ветер отнести его в нужное место.

Почему Джек выбрал Канаду? Сам не понимал, но где-то на подсознательном уровне он знал, в какие места может заглянуть Кромешник и его любимые Кошмарики. Ледяного Духа передернуло, стоило вспомнить страшных зверюг, состоящих из черного песка или теней. Они вызывали страх и, главное, чуяли его, норовя сразу же напасть. Беловолосый парнишка надеялся, что и в этот раз, если конечно он найдет Бугимена, Кошмарам будет отдана команда не нападать. Он естественно мог их замораживать, и в случае битвы сам был опасным противником, но не с той силой, которая была у Кромешника сейчас. И, что самое интересное, как он сумел набрать такую мощь, учитывая, что дети не боятся его и не верят? Как? И самое интересное — где? Пока Джек летел до нужной точки, он пытался понять, как мог возродиться Кромешник, учитывая, что в последний раз… его утаскивали под землю его же Кошмары.

Лицо юного Хранителя помрачнело, а сам он неопределенно вздрогнул, и весь приятный настрой, который он пытался держать, постепенно исчезал. Все недомолвки Николаса, победа пятилетней давности… Это не укладывалось в голове на нужные полочки. Что еще может ему открыться за эти неполные сутки? Он хотел выяснить всё, и постыдно было признавать, но последнее место в этом списке занял вопрос: - Что Кромешник собирается делать дальше?

***

Джек намерено пролетел мелкие и крупные города, он углублялся в гущу канадских отдаленных пунктов, туда — ближе к северу, ближе к заснеженным и холодным лесам, где бегают злые волки и медведи, возможно даже и рыси. Эти леса никак нельзя было назвать сказочными: они были простыми, слишком правильными, как будто сосны, ели, старые клены и дубы были посажены ровным рядом и чередовались. Эту территорию специально засаживали когда-то давно, люди старались восстановить старые леса, но рукотворное всегда отличается от природного, даже с высоты птичьего полета, на которой и летит Дух Зимы.

Его завлекало сюда — вглубь, где населенных пунктов становилось всё меньше, пока последняя малоосвещенная, поселкового типа, деревушка не осталась позади. Только леса, промерзшие скальные обрывы у подножья которых тихо журчали почти замерзшие реки, и несмотря на ночь, можно было разглядеть, как зеленый и густой мох, на огромных валунах, соседствует с тонким слоем инея.

Джек осмотрел местную природу, понимая, что где-то здесь, возможно скрываясь в темном лесу, точно обитает живая тьма. Дух Веселья не мог сомневаться, ведь внутренне-магический компас, который есть у каждого мистического существа, привел, как по интуиции, его именно на эту нелюдимую территорию, а значит тот, кого он искал, может здесь появиться.

Или уже появился?

Фрост маневром сделал круг, доверяя своим ощущениям, а зоркое зрение пыталось выловить хоть что-то, отдаленно напоминающее шевелящуюся тьму в глубинах редкой зелени. Благо, не все деревья были хвойными и это значительно могло помочь в выискивании движущихся теней.

Юный Хранитель нетерпеливо хмыкнул и быстро спустившись, залетел в сам лес, осматривая мрачный, более готичный пейзаж. Никого и ничего, но ведь не мог он ошибиться! Тихо пробурчав себе под нос о неправильности и дурости искать во тьме Короля теней, Джек направился дальше: вылетел из гущи, понаблюдал со стороны за неподвижным, казалось бы, лесом, и уловив одно единственное мелькание тени, более темной нежели обычные, моментально метнулся ближе к юго-востоку.

«Да он издевается?» — было первой мыслью Джека, когда он пролетев совсем немного, наткнулся на спрятанное в старинной части леса маленькое, почти круглое озеро, а возле него опушку… До боли похожее на то самое озеро в Америке. Его озеро. И что самое интересное — Кромешник был здесь!

Он, кажется, вообще не почувствовал приближение Ледяного, стоял с ровной осанкой и спиной к озеру, не пойми зачем наблюдая за самой темной частью леса, что начиналась сразу после поляны. А рядом с ним неуклюже и нетерпеливо толклись три больших Кошмара, а теней… Теней Джек не считал, слишком много их расползалось возле Кромешника, да и шлейф его мантии тянулся на пару метров и шевелился, не трудно сделать выводы, что это тоже тени.

«И когда он успел стольких себе подчинить?»

Джек не собирался следить или прятаться, поэтому медленно спустился, но всё еще не касался ногами холодной глади застывшего озера. Он подлетел к берегу, но не решался опускаться на белую кромку у самой глади застывшей воды.

— И что ты здесь забыл? — раздалось совершенно спокойным, хрипловатым голосом, однако Фрост словил ноты недовольства.

Кромешник не оборачивался, а Джек не желал смотреть в сторону того, что так интересовало Бугимена. Кошмары сверкнули недобрым взглядом красных глаза на беловолосого, но их хозяин лишь коротко на них шикнул, и «лошадки» в миг успокоились, переставая глазеть на Джека, как на будущую жертву.

— Надо поговорить. — равносильно спокойным тоном выговорил Ледяной Дух, пытаясь и задавить в себе негодование напополам с гордостью, и успокоить страх, чтоб Кошмары нервно не били копытом, смотря в его сторону.

— Ждешь, пока твои друзья прилетят, и решил потянуть время? Не самый интеллектуально-продуманный план с вашей стороны, Джек. — Кромешник насмешливо хмыкнул, но притом его голос остался таким же ровным и негромким.

— Они не знают, что я полетел сюда, вообще не знают, что я собираюсь с тобой говорить. Я сказал, что мне нужно облететь города… Черт, какого я перед тобой начал оправдываться?!

— Не знаю, значит тебе так удобней, да, маленький Зимний Дух? — Питч едва повернул голову в сторону, и, скорее всего, заметил боковым зрением Джека, но лишь усмехнулся и вновь отвернулся, наблюдая за тьмой.

— Не путай меня. Я не поэтому. Мне… в общем…

— Неужто ты захотел узнать больше о том, что происходит с верой? — растягивал слова с язвительной ноткой Кромешник, явно веселясь над запнувшимся мальчишкой.

— Откуда ты знаешь?!

— Джек… — это было сказано уже устало, словно Бугимену надоело повторять одно и тоже непонятливому и докучливому ребенку каждый раз, — Сам поймешь или как?

— Сам… — буркнул Дух Зимы, едва смутившись, но сразу взял себя под контроль и твердо продолжил:

— На счет веры и Баланса, я… относительно понял. И только заикнись — какой умный мальчик или вроде того, всю тьму заморожу! — поспешно выпалил Фрост.

А Кромешник на такой выпад не смог сдержать издевательского смешка, но не оборачиваясь по-прежнему, примирительно поднял руки вверх, что могло означать — он даже и не собирался, и, вообще, не скажет ничего подобного. По сути… Джек сам всё озвучил.

«Очень умный мальчик.» — с ухмылкой на лице, подумал Король Кошмаров.

— Может обернешься? — явно не готовый ко вспышке смущения со своей стороны, Джек постарался перескочить на другую тему. Он по-прежнему смотрел по разным сторонам и не желал видеть, что такого было в лесу, куда направлял свои интерес Бугимен.

— Пока нет, так что, либо подлетай ближе и я тебя познакомлю со своими новыми питомцами, либо стой там, где стоишь.

— О, как изволит Его Величество! — хоть Король Кошмаров и не видел Джека, тот всё равно сделал шуточный поклон, наверное в отместку за тот театральный выпад Кромешника.

— Джек, не ерничай, я устал за сегодня. — Кромешник не обернулся, но Джек наверное уже предугадывая понял, что в этот момент желтые глаза недобро сверкнули. Однако удержать себя от еще одной колкости Фрост не смог:

— Что, был настолько тяжелый рабочий день?

— Напомнить тебе, кто во всем этом виноват? — серьезно спрашивает Питч, и Джек перестает кидаться остротами, вспоминая зачем он вообще нашел Кромешника.

— Кстати… насчет этого, — словно реально прочувствовав свою долю вины, начинает Фрост. — Я сегодня, когда был у… — он сдается и глубоко выдыхает, набираясь решимости.

— Хорошо. В общем. Северянин знал всё на будущее. И даже то, как подействует на мир твое исчезновение, и про Весы знал, и предполагал насчет веры в детях еще тогда.

— А тебе он это рассказал только сейчас? — Питч сказал это таким же тоном как и раньше, и, вроде, спокойно и даже без издевки, но что-то Джеку не понравилось, может скрытая злость?

— Сегодня. И то, если бы я не заговорил о Балансе и о Весах, ну, и удачно поймал его взгляд…

— Ясно. Хранители в своем репертуаре. Старо, как мир. — надменно прервал Джека Король Страха и наконец медленно обернулся, бросая на бледного паренька изучающий желтый взгляд.

— Другие не знали. — качает головой беловолосый парнишка, — Почему он не сказал? И, вообще, почему..?

— У меня спрашиваешь? — Кромешник едва изумленно приподнимает бровь, раздраженно оглядывая в разы осмелевшего мальчишку, — Джек, ты не оборзел ли?

— Ты знаешь. — упрямо заявляет Джек. Ему конечно надо было отлететь, так, от греха подальше, на случай если тени вновь попытаются напасть, но он как всегда — уперто стоит на своем и не сдвигается с места.

— И с чего ты взял, что расскажу? Или ты пригрозишь мне своим посохом? — заинтересованно склонив голову вбок, лениво ухмыляется Король Кошмаров, но в горящих золотом глазах читается невысказанное — «только попробуй».

— Мне нужно знать почему всё это происходит, и почему он не сказал? Что здесь не так? Почему остальные, включая меня, не знали? Что Николас скрывает еще, и почему нужно было поступать именно так?!

— Слишком много вопросов, — Питч отмахивается, делая слишком быстрый взмах руки, он начинает раздражаться, а тени вокруг него резко меняют свои очертания, становясь острее.

— Тогда ответь хотя бы…

— Кто я, по твоему, тебе, чтобы отвечать на дурацкие вопросы?! — шипит Кромешник, и слишком быстро передвигается, моментально оказываясь возле Джека, хватая того за ворот толстовки, и почти в плотную притягивая к себе. Он смотрит неотрывным злым взглядом в серые глаза паренька, но Джеку кажется, что заглядывает в саму его сущность. Дух Зимы, как можно незаметнее, сглатывает, но старается не проиграть эту игру в гляделки.

«Успокойся, успокойся… Угомонись, Джек!» — мысленно приказывает себе Фрост, пытаясь подавить весь страх и вновь утихомирить выбивающее ребра и сердце.

Король Кошмаров отводит взгляд от глаз молодого Духа, переводя свое внимание на взъерошенные белые волосы, на бледное лицо, скользя вниз — на тонкую шею, где под мраморной кожей так яро бьется артерия. Подавляя интерес, который слишком разыгрался к столь ледяной персоне, Питч придает себе безразличие, и вновь заглядывает в серебристые глаза напротив.

— Что же, ты уже не доверяешь своим друзьям? Настолько, Джек? Или… — Питч довольно усмехается. — Боишься, что в своих рассказах они утаят от тебя важные зацепки?

— Почему он мне ничего не сказал раньше? — не унимается Ледяной Дух, стараясь отстраниться от Короля Кошмаров, и наконец вырвать несчастный кусочек ткани из крепкой хватки.

— А что бы это изменило? — с издевкой отвечает вопросом на вопрос Кромешник, наслаждаясь, и наблюдая за попытками Джека отстраниться от него. Он делает неожиданный шаг, резко отпускает покрытый инеем ворот и Джек, старающийся вырваться сам, по инерции падает на снег, оскорблено-обиженно смотря на Бугимена.

— Упертый. Впрочем, ты не меняешься. Но скажи мне, на милость, что тебе даст эта информация? Ты с ней полетишь к своим любимым друзьям и предъявишь обвинения? Заставишь больше не лгать? Или начнешь шантажировать, ради того, чтобы они расшевелились, и сделали хоть что-то путевое для ваших детишек?

Кромешник отошел от Джека, довольствуясь смятением молодого Духа и буквально чувствуя, как тот не понимает, что действительно потом будет делать. Король Кошмаров безразлично отозвал Кошмаров, и те, поняв команду, резво поскакали в лес — в самую гущу теней. Конечно, можно было оставить этих, и, наоборот, призвать намного больше питомцев, но если потребуется до дрожи запугать Ледяного Джека или остановить его необдуманные выходки, Кромешник предпочитает сделать это лично. Да и у его Кошмаров есть свои обязанности, по крайней мере на этот этап ночи.

Джек же, про себя чертыхнувшись, поднялся со снега, передергивая плечами и стряхивая с себя снежную крупу. Его определенно поставили в тупик вопросы Бугимена. Он хотел узнать, но действительно, что делать после даже не подумал. Опять выставляет себя глупым и импульсивным мальчишкой. Дух Зимы слегка разозлился, убеждая себя, что конечно эта злость на Кромешника, а не на самого себя. Взглянув в сторону молчаливого Короля Кошмаров, который по неясным причинам убрал своих «лошадок», Фрост в принципе задумался, нужна ли ему эта информация и что он с ней будет делать. Но любопытство, вкупе с нежеланием быть непосвященным в общие дела, брали свое, и набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, Джек аккуратно начал:

— Я придумаю что делать с тем, что узнаю, но я хочу просто понять…

— Они не приняли тебя. — перебив, спокойно сказал Питч, слова его были негромкими, но твердыми. Король Кошмаров оглянулся, с безразличием добавив: — Мне надоело в тысячный раз слушать одно и тоже, к тому же, у меня дела, а ты отнимаешь мое время. Ты хотел знать ответ? Ты его получил. А теперь, избавь меня от своего докучливого присутствия.

— Что? В смысле — они меня не приняли? Во-первых, один лишь Николас никому ничего не говорил, во-вторых, да с чего ты решил, что они меня не приняли? Они мои друзья!

— Друзья не скрывают подобную информацию, и уж тем более… — Кромешник тихо хмыкнул, а взгляд едва блеснул хитростью, которую не успел подметить Джек. У Темного Духа возникла одна идея, и что если он её попробует воплотить в реальность? — …Тем более, когда затевается что-то серьезное, либо меняются планы, всегда идет совет с теми с кем ты дружишь и, тем более, сражаешься бок о бок. Понятие о доверии в команде, тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

Бугимен коварно усмехнулся, наблюдая, как во взгляде Джека зарождается сомнение, но юный Дух быстро берет себя под контроль и старается думать, а не чувствовать, в первую очередь. Фросту довольно сложно, ведь страх, что Хранители ему не доверяют, не убиваем, он лишь заперт в прозрачном сейфе, и Джек не может позволить ему вырваться. Тогда почему же в словах Короля Кошмаров есть логика и зерно истины?

— Они мне доверяют! И они ничего не знали! — твердо стоит на своем Джек, правда не долго ему так стоять, сам понимает, но из упрямства попытаться стоит, да и не доверяет он всем словам Кромешника, конечно понимает и принимает — слова правильные, но доверять им полностью - да ни за что!

— Уверен? — Питч довольно усмехается, заинтересованно смотря на Фроста, как будто сам пытается удостовериться, и ждет твердого подтверждения от Духа Веселья. Он знает, что абсолютной уверенности у Ледяного Джека никогда не будет. И Джек это сам понимает.А от этого понимания мальчишке страшней. Он всё больше будет колебаться и сомневаться. Уж в этом Кромешник уверен полностью.

— А как ты думаешь?! Я уверен! Я знаю их, и они мне помогали все эти годы, и они не скрывали! — не выдержав, выпаливает Джек, делая сам шаг вперед, и не боясь смотреть в насмешливый желтый взгляд.

— Не думал, что тебя просто используют, когда им надо? — вопросительно приподняв брови, с участием спрашивает Кромешник, тоже делая плавный шаг к Джеку, настолько незаметно, что тени не всколыхнулись, продолжая лениво клубиться вокруг.

— Нет! Они так не поступят! Они не предают и не используют других, как ты!

Горящие золотом глаза зло прищурились, и сократив расстояние одним смазанным рывком, Кромешник вновь оказался слишком близко. Он не затрудняясь сцепил пальцы на горле молодого Духа, и вмиг исчез со снежной поляны, через мгновение проявляясь на границе темного леса и приподняв Джека за горло, с силой ударил о грубую кору старого клена, приподнимая над землей и прижимая к дереву.

— Глупый, глупый Снежный Дух. — насмешливо смотря на брыкающегося Джека начал Кромешник. Посох, который мальчишка держал, быстро был вырван из его рук с помощью теней и отлетел в сторону, а Питч не без удовольствия смотрел на беззащитного светловолосого паренька, прикидывая в голове, как лучше начать реализовывать навязчивую идею. Ядовито ухмыльнувшись, Кромешник шипяще продолжил:

— А теперь послушай меня, мой маленький Дух Снегов. Неужто твой Хранитель Рождества не знал, как без меня, возможно, будут развиваться события? Нет? Он знал, правильно, и знал насколько будет прогрессировать человечество. Поверь, у Хранителей дальновидность в сути души заложена. Северянин знал, как начнет теряться вера, и он предпочел этот план, ибо я являюсь большей для них угрозой, которую нужно было устранить еще много веков назад, главное раз и навсегда. И абсолютно ему плевать, что может пошатнутся Баланс. Всё это он знал, ровно как и то, кого первого вновь начнут забывать дети! — Король Кошмаров с легкостью удержал Джека, который еще яростней начал вырываться, пытаясь мотать головой в знак несогласия.

Беловолосый парнишка не мог задохнуться, но разговаривать или, даже, прошептать что-либо было невозможно, поэтому он пытался вырваться или, хотя бы, попытаться злым взглядом испепелить Кромешника на месте. Короля это лишь позабавило, и он ядовито улыбнулся, еще раз, но уже не так сильно, ударив Фроста об грубую кору, приказывая этим угомониться и дослушать.

— И как думаешь, кто же это мог быть, как не тот самый озорник — Джек Фрост?.. — с язвительной усмешкой. — Который до боли в душе желает быть видимым... А почему бы его, с подачи Луноликого ублюдка, не сделать Хранителем? Почему бы, с помощью него, не уничтожить давнего врага, а? Ты, вообще, кроме детей, когда-нибудь задумывался с чего, только через триста лет, на тебя свалилась такая благодать от Луноликого?

Питч разжал пальцы, и Джек свалился в снег, задушено кашляя и шумно дыша. На странность он не стал тут же подниматься и кидаться на Короля Кошмаров, он лишь поднял ненавидящий взгляд, со злобой смотря на Кромешника.

— Я тебе ничего не внушаю, Джек, но ты сам нарвался, в очередной раз. Хотел ответов? Пожалуйста. — Бугимен с тенью насмешки смотрел на Джека, нависая над ним худой тенью, но в желтых глазах не было издевательства, лишь далекая, практически затаенная, грусть и понимание.

У Фроста шумело в голове, шумело в ушах, а голос не хотел его слушаться, и выдавить из себя сейчас хоть что-то было невозможно. Где-то рядом раздалось жуткое приглушенное рычание, от которого у Джека пошли настоящие ледяные мурашки, абсолютно не учитывая факта, что он и сам ледяной. Парнишка сдавленно сглотнул, несмотря на боль в горле.

— Держи, — рядом с ним вновь оказался его посох, который сразу схватил Ледяной, но пользоваться по назначению не спешил, лишь оперся на него и встал на ноги, опасливая посматривая в темноту за ветвями деревьев. Страх инстинктивно начал выползать наружу.

— Тебе лучше улететь. — холодно бросил Кромешник. Он не смотрел на Джека, всё его внимание привлекала рычащая тварь в глубине леса. Необузданные Кошмары, тем более, старые Кошмары очень опасны — они дикие, неуправляемые, но… настолько сильные.

— Я… — начал было Джек, но подумав, просто быстро отлетел на более просторную часть, останавливаясь почти на середине поляны. Тут было более безопасно. — Послушай…

— Ну, что ты еще хочешь от меня, упрямый маленький Дух? — устало обернувшись к Джеку, недовольно спросил Кромешник.

И Фрост хотел спросить, но не успел: по правую его сторону, в стороне деревьев, мелькнула большая тень и тихо рыкнув, метнулась к Ледяному Духу. Но добраться до аппетитной цели страшной тени было не суждено, её просто в момент превратили в черный песок, а после расщепили на черный дым. Вновь стало тихо. Кромешник теперь был ближе, но, казалось, вообще не обращал внимание на Джека. Всё его разозленное внимание досталось диким Кошмарам, которые с опаской углубились в лес и откинули идею попробовать юного Духа.

Юный Дух был под охраной, и в этом лесу это поняли все черные твари.

— Уходи, Джек… — не терпящим возражения тоном заявил Кромешник, тьма сгущаясь вокруг него, стала намного черней и глубже, а в руках появились два длинных хлыста, как у Песочника, только черные, — То, что сейчас будет, тебе видеть не стоит.

В первый раз Джек не рискнул проверять или опровергать слова Короля Кошмаров, он просто кивнул, и не сказав ни слова больше, отошел на гладь озера, быстро взлетая и отвернувшись, улетая прочь. Ему действительно не хотелось видеть того, что сейчас происходило на границе злого леса.


	7. Chapter 7

24 декабря, Сочельник.

Он летал над миниатюрными домиками, радуясь предрождественской суете, которая, так или иначе, творилась внизу. Улицы были полны народу, машины, даже в таком маленьком городке, стояли в мини пробках, груженные подарками, продуктами и всевозможными докупающимися гирляндами.

В городе стоял веселый гомон, играли рождественскую мелодию уличные музыканты, взрослые бегали по супермаркетам и подарочным магазинам, снегоуборочная техника дежурила вдоль дорог. На всех дверях уже повесили елочные венки с яркими красными лентами и колокольчиками, подсветки, в витринах магазинов и кафе, были выполнены в новогоднем стиле, изображая то снежинки, то ёлки. Воздух был морозным и пропах смесью горячего шоколада и имбирных печений.

Джеку нравилась такая дружная волшебная атмосфера: прохожие улыбались друг другу, случайно толкнув — извинялись и поздравляли с наступающим Рождеством, придерживали дверь, если кто-то набирал слишком много пакетов с подарками. Людям было не до интернета в эти дни, конечно, каждый разговаривал по телефону, выспрашивая что осталось докупить или когда приедут родственники, но люди не уходили в себя, в электронику, они были здесь — в реальности, в волшебной, прекрасной и дружной реальности.

Детский смех тоже являлся причиной радости Джека. Довольные и радостные, девочки и мальчики, причем совсем маленькие и достаточно взрослые подростки, они носились по замершим тротуарам, помогали родителям, разучивали в уличных хорах рождественские песни, они катались на санках и килограммами ели печенье, сладкое и мандарины. Ледяному Духу хотелось верить, что и после прохождения Рождества и Нового Года дети такими и останутся, а не уткнутся вновь в свои миры, сотканные из пикселей и виртуального пространства.

Джек слегка спустился и, на той же скорости, дотронулся посохом до витринного стекла одной из милых кофейных, стекло в момент покрылось морозными вензелями и завитками, создавая еще большую привлекательность заведению. Беловолосый парнишка тихо засмеялся, и спустившись на оживленный тротуар совершенно «случайно» покрыл асфальт блестящем слоем льда, наблюдая, как люди тихо смеясь или не зло бурча, хватаются друг за друга в попытке удержаться на дорожке.

Поток снежного ветра поднял Духа Зимы над городом, и Джек, гордо оглядев простирающийся под ним шумный и веселый городок, уверенно кивнул. Свою работу он сделал, детей веселил всё утро, успел поговорить даже с Джейми, тот был рад его видеть, но проговорили они недолго, мальчишка в срочном порядке собирался в аэропорт вместе со всей семьей, чтобы встретить их родственников.

И теперь, когда половину дел он выполнил в первой половине начинающегося дня, Хранитель Радости мог смело лететь на Северный Полюс и помогать Санте загружать подарки. Сегодня канун Рождества, и уже к десяти часам вечера олени шумно притопнув копытами, и сорвутся вверх, чтобы через несколько часов после, дети всего мира нашли под ёлками, и в чулках над камином, свои подарки.

Задорно улыбаясь, Джек поднял веселую снежную бурю, которая вовсе не мешала людям, и оглянув город еще раз, полетел в знакомый ему замок.

Прошла уже целая неделя после его последней встречи с Королем Кошмаром на том самом озере в Канаде. Кстати, про которую никто ничего так и не узнал. А Кромешник больше не появлялся, и, что удивительно, Кошмары тоже не попадались никому из Хранителей. Всё стало как прежде, словно и не возвращался Питч из царства тьмы. Дети так же проказничали и капризничали, с неохотой вылезая из теплых домов за продуктами или на дополнительные занятия. Но, конечно, уже к числу двадцать второму у всех поднялось настроение, и дух Рождества захватил непосед. Они с радостью украшали ёлку, ходили за подарками своим родителям. Джек даже стал свидетелем, как трое братьев, чтобы сделать приятное для мамы с бабушкой, скачивали рецепты вкусностей из интернета, и наперебой спорили, кто будет делать тесто, а кто начинку... И потому отрицать было нельзя — праздник окутал мир, и все радостно его ждали и готовились.

Хранители всеми силами поддерживали и помогали Северянину, прибывая у него в замке чуть ли не двадцать четыре часа в сутки, но, всё же, кто-то исчезал, чтоб проверить крох, как Фея или расширить Лабиринт, как Хранитель Пасхи. Джек аналогично присутствовал и помогал. Они больше не затрагивали тему о детской вере, и о недомолвках со стороны главного Хранителя. Каждый на следующем собрание сделал вид, что всё более или менее нормально. Но, конечно, были введены поправки: Северянин откинул идею дополнительных подарков, Песочник пообещал убавить единорожек и бабочек во снах, Банни лишь скептически дернул ухом и отвернулся, а Туф поддержала идею Джека на словах.

Сам же юный Дух Зимы пообещал следить за Кромешником, и, чуть-что, сразу сообщать Хранителям. Те, конечно же, сперва не соглашались, но упрямство Ледяного Духа и неопровержимые доказательства, что так или иначе Бугимен нужен, заставили остальных примириться с фактом живого Короля Кошмаров и не устраивать никаких сражений. Посему, сейчас выходила спокойная атмосфера и никто не собирался это нарушать. Его друзья действительно успокоились через пару дней, поняв что Король не собирается захватывать мир или истреблять их самих.

Ну, а Джек же… Джек задумался, достаточно глубоко уходя в размышления о Хранителях, его личном избрании на эту должность пять лет назад и о самом Кромешнике. Последнее высказывание Короля Кошмаров, по поводу лжи всех Хранителей, самого Луноликого и битвы в то время, заставило юного Духа надолго погрузиться в тяжелые и отягощающие мысли, из которых он, казалось, не сможет выбраться. Но шли дни, Джек медленно, но верно, втягивался в предпраздничную суету и беготню, не забывая ответственно облетать мир и следить за снегопадами и метелями.

Домыслы и страхи уходили на второй план, и Фрост просто дал себе немного успокоиться, разумно решив, что подумает над всем и выяснит, если понадобится, уже после Рождества. Своим друзьям он ничего не говорил, даже не намекал. Но и они, казалось, не видели и не понимали, насколько порой задумчив вечно ветреный и веселый Дух Зимы. А Джек и не хотел показывать, только поймал себя на мысли, что стал с б**о**льшим интересом наблюдать за Северянином, его действиями, словами, умозаключениями. Что-то, во всём этом, не давало покоя Ледяному, может слова Питча о том, что его использовали специально?

Джек хмыкнул, уловив мрачный поток своих размышлений. Он подлетал к замку Северянина, и не сказать, что его веселый настрой сбился, просто он вновь задумался над теми словами.

«_А почему бы его, с подачи Луноликого ублюдка, не сделать Хранителем? Почему бы, с помощью него, не уничтожить давнего врага, а? Ты, вообще, кроме детей когда-нибудь задумывался с чего, только через триста лет, на тебя свалилась такая благодать от Луноликого?_»

«И действительно, с чего он ждал триста лет?..» — подозрительная мысль пробежала в сознании, но Джек на данном этапе быстро подавил её. Как-никак — Канун Рождества! Сегодня нет времени рассуждать на подобные темы, и он должен постараться хотя бы не для Хранителей, а для детей. Но после обязательно вернется ко всем своим домыслам, чтобы подумать, чтобы холодно оценить правдивость слов Кромешника, да и в конце концов, чтобы понять что от него еще могли скрывать друзья. А то, что скрывали, Джек знал, и не потому, что услышал от Короля Страха, Фрост хоть и был молодым в сравнении остальных, но тоже мог чувствовать «колебания воздуха» и взгляды, кидаемые друзьями друг на друга. Да и неспроста все настолько спокойно отнеслись к раскрывшейся тайне Николаса… Но, может Джек не учитывает, и сказывается их многовековая дружба, и то, насколько все Хранители доверяют друг другу и понимают?

«Тогда почему у меня складывается чувство, что я как-будто лишний и не понимаю их?»

«_Они не приняли тебя._»

Джек вздрогнул, но развивать свои догадки и страхи не решился. Он ведь пообещал, что сперва Рождество. К тому же, он уже спускался на многометровые сугробы снега возле главных ворот ведущих в замок. Сейчас здесь творился настоящий и неповторимый игрушечный хаос, где бегали раздраженные и возбужденные йети, перекидывали подарки, было слышно, где-то наверху, как подбивают подковы оленям и готовят сани, и весь замок кипел работой.

Джек искренне улыбнулся, уворачиваясь от двух больших йети, несущих коробки доверху наполненные рулонами подарочной фольги и бумаги. Юный Дух Веселья спешно залетел внутрь, слыша где-то наверху громкий бас Северянина и нервный ор Кролика.

«Опять спорят, что важнее — Рождество или Пасха», — с улыбкой подумал Джек и легко взлетел на верхние этажи, где действительно был Хаос. Фрост даже замер на пару секунд, зависая в воздухе.

Повсюду были подарки, готовые — неготовые, по воздуху носились игрушечные самолеты, вертолеты и поезда, и даже — космические корабли! К ним прибавлялись переливающиеся золотые стрекозы и летающие змеи, сотканные из золотого песка Сэнди. Маленькие бубенцы бегали туда-сюда, то перетаскивая гирлянду, то волоча за собой раскрученный моток лент на подарки, йети же, поспешно забирали уже готовые разноцветные коробочки и уносили складывать в большой красный мешок, а прибывшие Хранители «помогали» Николасу с подготовкой.

— Куда ты их тащишь?! — отворачиваясь от Банни, окрикнул одного из йети Северянин. — Их вниз, под ёлку, эти подарки останутся в замке! И пошевеливайтесь! — повысив голос объявил Николас, чтобы услышали все в этом гомоне и шуме. — У нас осталось девять часов и пятнадцать минут до вылета!

Он вновь повернулся к кролю и пригрозил тому пальцем.

— Так вот, я тебе говорю, что Рождество самый главный и важный праздник в году!

Джек рассмеялся, наблюдая, как у Банни дергается глаз и непроизвольно задергались уши, которые он слегка поджал. Фея и Песочник осторожно стояли возле камина и что-то мирно обсуждали. По крайней мере Туоф что-то говорила золотому человеку, грациозно взмахивая рукой и попивая горячий глинтвейн, а Сэнди отвечал ей знаками над головой и всё больше делал стрекоз и разнообразных птиц из искрящегося песка.

— Это они так помогают… Да. — Джек кивнул самому себе, пытаясь убедить, что так оно и было. — Ребята!

Он подлетел ближе и создал не колкое облако из снега, волной разнесшееся по залу и окутывая холодом всех, кто здесь находился. Хранители вмиг отвлеклись от своих разговоров и споров, и сразу уставились на Джека.

— Хватит спорить и стоять без дела! Мы помогать прилетели или как? — беловолосый парнишка развел руки в стороны и радостно заулыбался.

— Джек… Испортил всё веселье! — Николас разочарованно вздохнул. — Я так хотел довести этого ушастого вредину до нервного тика и переспорить наконец!

— Кто тут еще ушастый вредина? А сам-то? Аж краснеешь под стать своему костюму, когда споришь со мной! — не потрудился защитить себя Банни, гордо вскинув голову и скрестив лапы на груди.

— Ребята, и вправду хватит спорить, у нас полно работы, а мы так ни к чему и не приступали. Извини, Николас, сама говорю, а сама-то… — Туф неловко пожала плечами, указывая на большую керамическую кружку в своих руках, но главный Хранитель только дружелюбно махнул на неё рукой, разрешая и дальше согреваться глинтвейном. — Кстати, прости, Джек, я очень рада тебя видеть. — Хранительница Памяти улыбнулась Ледяному Духу, и Фрост улыбнулся в ответ, опускаясь на паркет, который успели застелить разнообразными конфетти и лентами бубенчики, которые непонятно куда спешили и непонятно что делали.

— Ну, что, к каким мне приступать обязанностям? Что делать? Давай, Николас, сам ведь говорил — осталось около девяти часов! — Джек воодушевленно хлопнул в ладоши, и с ответственным видом приготовился ждать указаний Северянина.

— Такст… Ну, что, друзья мои, давайте тогда приступать… Итак, — Северянин тоже хлопнул в ладоши, и обратил свой взор на Фею.

— Туф, ты займешься подарками для девочек из Китая, Австралии и Бразилии, там потребуется утонченный вкус и выбор подходящих тканей, как для кукол, так и для подарочной одежды. Для остальных милых леди из других стран подарки уже готовы и упакованы, — Фея радостно заулыбалась, и вокруг неё собрались бубенцы, а рядом парила стайка из двадцати или больше зубных крох.

— Сэнди, ты, если не сложно, должен будешь все летающие предметы поймать и помочь упаковать в соответствующие коробки, хорошо? — Песочник закивал и над его головой возник улыбающийся человечек.

— Банни! — Кролик фыркнул, но повернулся к Хранителю Рождества. — Ты у нас славишься безупречной покраской, потому на тебя игральные шары-попрыгунчики, танцующие игрушки-статуэтки и выбор подходящих оберточных цветов на подарки!

— Джек… — Николас наконец повернулся в молодому Духу, и у Фроста загорелись глаза, — На тебе подарки, требующие магической зимней раскраски, берешь теплые шарфы, перчатки, варежки и добавляешь узор. Снежные шары тоже — стекло должно быть покрыто инеем, и, конечно же, около двух тысяч белых, плюшевых медведей нуждаются в твоей магии льда!

Фрост усиленно закивал и приготовился дополнять подарки своими морозными узорами, впрочем, на этот раз это будут действительно только узоры, не несущие холода или заморозки. Магия Рождества, как-никак, добавлять можно, но вред нести не позволит, поэтому сколько бы Джек не раскрашивал ткань или же мягкие игрушки, они не замерзнут и не принесут холода тем, кто будет это носить.

— Ну, за работу, мои дорогие! А я буду скрупулезно докрашивать и доделывать более хрупкие, состоящие из многих деталей игрушки, ну, и армии машинок, пожарных, полицейских и даже военные игрушки на мне, впрочем, как и армии солдатиков и полчище доисторических рептилий. — Николас хохотнул, и прихватив свою кружку с горячим глинтвейном, ушел чуть дальше всех, сев за стол, которого не было еще вечером в этой зале.

***

— Так, всё готово? Мелочь, а ну-ка не бегайте под ногами, Банни, хватит нервничать и проверять мои сани, не развалятся они в воздухе, ты это прекрасно знаешь! Джек, у нас заминка на самом выходе из тоннеля, нужно подморозить лёд, и главное, чтобы было гладко!

— Сделаю! — улыбнувшись белоснежной улыбкой, Фрост быстро взметнулся выше и преодолев нужное расстояние, наморозил ровный слой льда, пару секунд любуясь проделанной работой.

Всё было готово, до вылета оставалось двадцать минут.

«Двадцать одна минута и сорок секунд», — поправил себя Джек, вспоминая последний подсчет времени Николаса.

Они сегодня проработали весь день, усердно доканчивая подарки, заворачивая, расфасовывая и проверяя не упустили ли что-то. Было весело, было шумно, а главное дружно. Джек даже успел забыть недавние произошедшие потрясения, и с головой окунулся в настолько теплое и дружное сотрудничество. Они смеялись, рассказывали веселые ситуации происходившие либо с ними, либо с детьми, бубенцы приносили вкусные печенья, и большие куски только что спечёных фруктовых пирогов. Джек даже не отказался от кружки глинтвейна, который ему так настойчиво всучил Николас, правда, пить пришлось быстро, либо очень быстро отставлять кружку, потому, что ледяные руки Духа Зимы в момент могли заморозить разогретый ароматный напиток. Назвать же это спиртным у Джека язык не повернулся бы.

Ледяной Дух, выполнив просьбу Северянина, быстро вернулся к точке отправления, где стояли сани, докладывались последние подарки, йети проверяли упряжки оленей, и все Хранители столпились возле самого Санты.

— Готово! Твой главный йети принес список, все подарки всем деткам, и все коробочки уже в мешке, Николас! — Туф, веселая и довольная проделанной работой быстро подлетела к Хранителю Рождества, почти торжественно вручая ему свиток со списком. Она с умилением посмотрела на большущий красный мешок, видимо подумав, как же дети обрадуются сегодня ночью или завтра, когда проснутся и спустятся к ёлкам.

— Ох… Да, спасибо Туоф, давайте последнюю проверку, списки у меня и нам нужно выдвигаться. С Рождеством вас, друзья! Сегодня будет замечательная ночь, и, надеюсь, она продлится долго и радостно для всех!

— А можно я по тоннелям доберусь, а? — практически жалобно спросил Банни, недоверчиво косясь на сани Северянина. Песочник, парящий на золотом облаке рядом, беззвучно посмеивался, йети словно поняв страх Кролика лишь закачали головами и что-то неодобрительно пробурчали. Но Николас был непреклонен, и придется это Рождество Банни провести в санях Санты.

— А ты шары-порталы не забыл? — приподняв бровь спросил Джек, облокачиваясь на блестящий бок саней. Ему-то было всё равно, ведь его источник передвижения сам Ветер — быстрый, холодный и очень дружелюбный по отношению к Духу Зимы.

— Всё полностью готово, порталы у меня. Йети будут прибирать бедлам, что остался в залах, а после приготовят поздний ужин или слишком ранний завтрак… Это смотря когда мы вернемся после дарения подарков по всему миру, — Николас задумался, погладил бороду, словно прикидывал в уме сколько в этом году уйдет времени на распределение всех игрушек, но после спохватился и осмотрел всех Хранителей, — Так что после мы вернемся сюда и сами отпразднуем Рождество. Кстати, для вас тоже найдутся подарки под большой елью внизу. А сейчас, друзья мои, нам пора!

***

Их вылет и первые городки, в которых дети получили свои подарки, был прекрасным, волшебным и фееричным. Джек всегда любил Рождество, и это не стало исключением. Было ярко и весело лететь рядом с запряженной упряжкой гордых оленей, которые выбивая волшебные искры, летели по воздуху, было невероятно приятно видеть, как первые проснувшиеся от стука по крыше детки, бегут на первый этаж и радостно будят весь дом, нетерпеливо разворачивая подарки, было настолько забавно наблюдать за Хранителем Пасхи, который выпрыгивал из ненавистных ему саней, как только они притормаживали зависая над домами. Казалось, кроль готов даже расцеловать снег за то, что оказался на земле.

Единственно, что Джеку не нравилось, но он старался не заострять внимание, хотя бы в сегодняшнюю волшебную ночь, так это то, что детишек радостно сбегавших со второго этажа или дежуривших у камина, либо ёлки, было меньше чем в прошлый год. Половину из них спали или делали вид что спали, либо, даже не думали, что стуки по крыше и в камине, у кого был хороший слух, могут принадлежать самому Санте.

Но Фрост не желал отчаиваться, он обязательно найдет способ вернуть веру у детей! Обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Но сегодня Джек хотел дарить замечательный рождественский снег, который падал большими, пушистыми хлопьями, он хотел, чтобы мороз на окнах был веселым и волшебным, сосульки отражали свет фонарей и переливались, подобно горному хрусталю, и чтобы снег хрустел под ногами, дополняя атмосферу праздника, и чтоб иней расползся на кованных фонарных столбах подобно алмазной крошке, и, конечно же, лед поблескивал на тротуарах, а венки на дверях украшал ободок переливающегося инейстого мороза. Всё это было ему под силу, и он с удовольствием дарил вот такие — свои подарки жителям городов, порой укрощая разыгравшиеся метели, да бураны, по пути... Пусть и на одну ночь, но для праздника этого было достаточно.

Время летело, сменялись огни городов, погода, сменялись часовые пояса. Яркие шлейфы Песочника, подобно шелковым бантам, были накинуты на оленей, придавая им еще большей важности и внимания. Хранители наперебой старались внести свою лепту в Рождественское дело, и помочь положить подарки под ёлку или засунуть в чулки. Фея же вообще успевала проникнуть в спальни спавших малышей, и вместе со своими крохами собирать зубки, Песочник посылал праздничные золотые сны, и все были довольны и счастливо-веселы.

***

Последние подарки были благополучно и аккуратно положены под ёлки, Кролик окончательно смирился со своей участью на чужом летательном средстве и понуро шел к саням каждый раз, когда они отлетали от города. Джек весело кидался снежками, стараясь уж если не попасть в нудного кроля, так уж, хотя бы, задеть его и обсыпать снежинками. Песочник улетел дальше всех, распространяя золотые сновидения, а Фея веселая и удовлетворенная удачно-проделанной работой, устало зевала, но однозначно была рада настолько удавшемуся и хорошо прошедшему Рождеству. Северянин был бодр и улыбался, рассказывал разные истории, и постепенно дошел до конца списка с именами детей.

— Хранители, мы справились! — громогласно и очень довольно объявил главный Хранитель, когда они стояли на заснеженной поляне, возле спального района в Жатеце.*

Фрост был рад, он с облегчением вздохнул и посмотрел на северо-восток, восход был только через три часа, и потому можно было с гордостью сказать, что Хранители справились за достаточно быстрый срок.

— А теперь-то, можно нам по домам? — Кролик, сидевший на крыше последнего дома, с тенью вымученной, но довольной улыбки посмотрел на главного Хранителя. Похоже, даже Банни был рад настолько дивному Рождеству и доставке всех подарков.

— Конечно, теперь, когда все подарки разосланы и все детишки остались довольными, мы — Хранители, можем отправиться домой… ко мне естественно. Я, кажется, говорил о хорошем празднике не только для деток, но и для нас! — у Николаса было наичудеснейшее настроение, и он добродушным жестом пригласил всех обратно в сани.

Олени резво затопали копытами, радостно кивая головами и размахивая большими рогами, колокольчики вмиг подняли приятный звон на их шеях, а Хранители забрались по местам. Лишь Банни хмыкнул, спрыгнул с крыши, и улыбнувшись, топнул пару раз лапой по снегу. Образовалась глубокая нора-тоннель и Хранитель Надежды скрылся в своих родных подземельях.

«Так быстрее, и главное безопаснее для этого кенгуру», — улыбчиво подумал Джек и, повернувшись, посмотрел на остальных, собравшихся улетать.

— Джек? — Северянин взял поводья, осторожно трогая упряжку оленей, — Ты с нами?

— Эээ… — Ледяной Дух растерялся, — Нет ребята. Я хочу устроить настоящий праздничный снегопад, и прилечу чуть позже. Вы не переживайте и начинайте праздновать без меня.

— Ну, хорошо, тогда жду тебя у себя, — Северянин улыбнулся самой доброй улыбкой и натянул поводья, — С Рождеством, Джек!

— С Рождеством Николас, вас всех с Рождеством, ребята! — Фрост сияюще улыбнулся, увидев улыбку Туф которая помахала ему, Фея настолько вымоталась, что похоже растратила всю свою энергию и теперь довольно сидела в санях, а рядом с ней приютились милые уставшие крохи. Песочник добродушно подмигнул Зимнему Духу и поднялся вверх, создав себе новый золотой самолет.

Сани тронулись с места, из-под копыт северных животных начали выбиваться искры, и вскоре Хранители покинули заснеженный город, поднимаясь высоко над землей.

***

Оставшись наедине с самим собой, Ледяной Джек парил над заснеженной дорожкой возле каменного домика. Он улыбнулся, медленно оглядел округу одинаковых двухэтажных домов и осветленных фонарями улочек, и поднявшись над крышами, полетел на север города, там он был обязан наморозить окна и просто полетать и убедиться, что всё хорошо.

Свободно выдохнув, и наслаждаясь тишиной спящего городка в рождественскую ночь, Фрост засмотрелся на спокойствие и медленно падающий снег, на красивые кованые светильники перед домиками, и блестящие отсветы на розоватом снегу. Было красиво, и в каждом доме чувствовался дух Рождества.

Джек летел медленно, спокойно разглядывая окна, сами дома, двери с венками, снеговиков, слепленных детишками, гирлянды на окнах и в витринах пекарней и кофейных, всё было настолько замечательно… Правда жаль, что Джек не мог похвастаться настолько же замечательным состоянием в своем мире.

Он думал, что настроение никуда не уйдет, но, как только сани Санты скрылись из вида, у Джека мало что осталось от той радости. Нет, он по прежнему радовался празднику и его не покидало внутреннее хорошее настроение, но радость уже не была яркой и искрящейся, бурной и настолько поглощающей. Скорее просто радость, слегка уставшая, перемешенная с чувством удовлетворения от доставки подарков. Мысли постепенно начали одолевать усталый разум. Джек и не думал, что тревожность настолько быстро вернется в его голову и душу, точнее поднимется из глубин.

«И почему я не могу просто забыть?» — Фрост попытался улыбнуться, но вышла лишь грустная усмешка над самим собой.

Ледяной Дух понимал, что всё происходящее вокруг него неспроста, и не мог просто взять и наплевательски отвернуться, словно он был ни причем. Джек посмотрел вверх, где медленно плыли низкие снежные облака, и глубоко вздохнул. Он перепрыгивал с порывами ветерка по крышам домов, патрулируя спящих детей, и осторожно заглядывая в окна, где порой горели ночники.

Джек метался в мыслях, сопоставлял слова, действия, происходящее, как тогда, так и сейчас. Сказать, что он полностью отторгал и не принимал мыслей о своем использовании, было бы неправдой. В какой-то степени это и был один из его главных страхов — быть использованным теми, к кому привязался и веришь сам. Да и дурацкие слова Кромешника засели глубоко в сердце, разрезая нити доверия к Хранителям.

<i>«Они тебя не приняли»</i> — вновь пронеслось в голове, и Фрост досадливо поморщился. Он искренне хотел верить, хотел очень сильно и практически фанатично, но его здравый смысл, и опыт наблюдения за другими созданиями около трехсот лет, в обход чувствам и желаниям, не отторгал версию, что, может, его и используют.

«А может я себя накрутил и вновь взыграл мой страх?» — Джек хмыкнул себе под нос, и легко спрыгнул с крыши, зависая на уровне вторых этажей, и позволяя ветру просто нести его на другую часть улицы.

Зимний Дух постепенно начинал грустить, и всё больше мрачные образы и предположения захватывали его, а Джек и не сопротивлялся, в конце концов, должен же он был, когда-нибудь, думать не только в позитивную сторону. Вот и пришло время вновь позволить тревоге взять верх. Хранители неплохие, Хранители его друзья. Джек понял это, когда… Когда они сказали ему, что он выбран Луноликим в Хранители. Когда просили помощи и сражались против…

— Кромешник? — Джек резко остановился, зависая в воздухе и смотря в окно, в освещенную детскую, туда, где над спящим ребенком скапливалось темное облако из черного песка.

Ледяной Дух моментально подлетел ближе, быстро преодолев преграду в виде стены, и оказался в теплой уютной комнатке. Ребенок, точнее мальчик лет девяти, спал крепко, и, похоже, черный песок еще не проник в его сновидения.

— Я должен был догадаться, что сегодня Хранители будут намного внимательнее следить за детьми. — раздался знакомый, хриплый голос, заставив Джека вздрогнуть всем телом.

Тени за углом шкафа зашевелились и оттуда вышел Кромешник, собственной персоной. Он распрямился, держа ровную осанку и закладывая руки за спину. Но стоило Духу Страха сделать незначительное движение из узкого угла тени, как он поморщился на свет от ночника, и сразу же несколько теней в форме облаков вмиг появились возле кровати и метнувшись, накрыли торшер, приглушая тем самым искусственные лучи в спальне.

Джек стоял почти посередине комнаты, возле кровати мальчика, и недоверчиво посматривал на Короля Кошмаров, он вовсе не ожидал его присутствия в этом городе, и, тем более, в комнате мирно спящего ребенка.

— И почему ты здесь? — слегка склонив голову в бок, поинтересовался светловолосый Хранитель Радости.

— Тебе по пунктам пояснить, почему или отчитаться, почему выбрал именно этот город и этот дом? — язвительно уточнил Бугимен, с тенью насмешки смотря на молодого Духа. Кромешник, не стал просто стоять на месте, он медленно подошел кровати, движением руки приказывая черному песку проникнуть в сон мальчика.

— Стой! — Джек дернулся в сторону Короля Кошмаров, готовясь направить посох на черную кляксу расползающуюся над мальчиком, но один единственный взгляд желтых глаз его остановил.

— Не стоит, Ледяной Дух. Посмотри лучше, — Питч кивнул на сон ребенка, сотканный не Песочником, но еще и не Кошмарами, — У него одни мысли и сны, как бы похвастаться перед друзьями статусом в игре, между прочим, электронной, а подарки, что Хранитель Рождества столь любезно оставил внизу, этому мальчишке не нужны. Он хочет выкинуть их все, даже не разворачивая завтра утром, потому, что считает себя уже взрослым для таких глупостей. А теперь подумай, повредит ли ему один единственный Кошмар, где у этого маленького человечишки забирают всё, что у него есть, и в том числе подарки. Как думаешь, Джек, будет ли плохо, если проснувшись утром, он с радостью побежит вниз, чтобы посмотреть на всю ту игрушечную гадость которую вы оставили? Он начнет ценить то, что ему дарят.

— Я… — Фрост запнулся, в очередной раз недоуменно смотря в горящие золотом глаза. Сразу вспомнилось свое пожелание о кошмарном сне ребенку, чтобы тот прекратил жить в своем телефоне. Джек медленно, почти повинно опустил голову, он конечно же понимал.

— Хорошо. — услышал свой голос Ледяной Дух, принимая этот проигрыш.

«Хотя, кого я обманываю? Это смирение...»

— А я у тебя и не спрашивал разрешение, Джек. — с тихой усмешкой, хрипло проговорил Кромешник. Он перестал смотреть на Фроста, и переключил свое внимание на песок, который медленно втекал в сон ребенка, создавая страшную реальность.

— Но я останусь здесь! — упрямо заверил юный Хранитель.

— Настолько хочешь поговорить со мной? Или получить очередной ответ на свой вопрос? — насмехаясь, и явно довольно спрашивает Король Кошмаров, лениво следя за контролируемым Кошмаром.

— Не обольщайся, — Джек фыркает, и отойдя чуть назад, запрыгивает на подоконник, наклоняясь чуть вперед, и опираясь тем самым на свой посох. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ребенок пострадал.

— Почему ты здесь? — совершенно серьезно переводит тему Питч, его интонация спокойная, и нельзя сказать, что именно сейчас, Дух Страха играется со светловолосым Духом Веселья.

— Кажется, ты знаешь, что я патрулирую…

— Я не про это. — обрывает Кромешник, мельком посмотрев на Джека и снова переключая внимания на Кошмар, который набирал силу, — Почему ты не улетел вместе со всеми, назад на Север, праздновать ваш праздник?

— А… Мне нужно было подумать. — беловолосый парнишка растерялся и, скорее всего, из-за этого ответил правдиво, не успев утаить легкую грусть в голосе. Но быстро вспомнив перед кем он находится и, вообще, кому отвечает, поспешно улыбнулся и непринужденно дополнил: — Они начнут без меня, да и думаю праздник продлится дольше, значит я успею, ведь Рождество выдалось замечательное. Кстати…

— Только попробуй сейчас поздравить меня с вашим дурацким праздником! — Кромешник не обернулся к нему, лишь раздраженно повысил голос, но тени моментально словили недовольство хозяина, резко перемещаясь по комнате и острыми иглами расползаясь на стенах.

Джек не сумел сдержать краткой улыбки, и поспешно опустил голову. А ведь он действительно хотел поздравить, опять забывшись перед кем находится.

Мальчик на кровати вздрогнул, и Фрост сразу перевел внимание, всматриваясь в хмурое спящее лицо.

— Может уже прекратишь? — нетерпеливо поерзав и желая спрыгнуть, да развеять плохой сон, быстро спросил Джек.

— Нет. Это тебе не золотые и прекрасные сны, — Питч хмыкнул, без удовольствия вспоминая Песочника, — Кошмар нужно поддерживать продолжительное время, а если прервать, послевкусие эмоций ребенка останется не понятным, и весь урок, что он получил во сне, можно будет выбрасывать на ветер.

— Не понимаю я тебя… И, вообще, на кой сижу здесь, вместо того, чтобы останавливать?!

— Напомнить о вашем — «всё хорошо и всё прекрасно»? Кто упустил Баланс? Ах… Да. Это был твой близкий друг — Хранитель Рождества. — брезгливо усмехнувшись, Кромешник отодвинулся от кровати, но Кошмар продолжил терзать ребенка во сне.

— Слушай… — Джеку и впрямь надоело, он конечно может постараться и не вмешиваться в «перевоспитание» детей, естественно в умеренных количествах и под его личным присмотром. Но переводить тему на Хранителей, опять на веру и на самого Николаса, это было чересчур, к тому же, с недавних пор у Фроста самого Хранители — больная тема. Дух Зимы спрыгнул с подоконника, и приблизился к нагло изучающему его Королю Кошмаров.

— Как интересно, Джек... — останавливая юного Духа, шипяще проговорил Питч, — В этой комнате два страха. Один — от ребенка, но вот другой… — он многозначительно промолчал, довольно смотря на Ледяного Духа.

— И чего же настолько начал бояться наш храбрый Джек Фрост?

Дух Веселья резко выдохнул и отвел взгляд. Эта задетая тема о вере и о Северянине. Да, сомнения всё больше брали над ним верх. И страх присутствовал в тех сомнениях. С каждым днем разрастаясь, и почти уже не помещаясь в больших прозрачных сейфах.

Желтые глаза Короля победоносно блеснули, и Кромешник самодовольно усмехнулся, делая шаг ближе, с довольством явного превосходства и всезнания смотря на растерянного и слегка злого Ледяного мальчишку.

— Маленький Снежный Дух боится предательства, боится, что его действительно используют? — наклонившись к Джеку, тихо проговорил Питч.

— Нет! Я думал над твоими словами, анализировал поведение друзей, но ты не прав! Они не могут так со мной поступить, и тем более врать всё это время. Ты еще раз ошибся, Кромешник!

— Настолько уверен? Можешь здесь и сейчас дать мне стопроцентное заверение, что это так? — Бугимен вскинул бровь, теперь более спокойно смотря на Фроста и не издеваясь над ним. Судя по колебаниям и отводу глаз юного Духа, тот не был уверен, и сам прекрасно это понимал. А Кромешник продолжил:

— Никто из них не признается, Джек, и не скажет правду тебе. И всю остальную информацию не разгласят, которую они скрывают в частности, ибо твои Хранители никогда по-настоящему тебя не примут и не будут доверять, потому, что ты — новенький, необузданный, непослушный и самовольный Дух! Очень самовольный и с очень свободным взглядом на мир. У тебя нет фанатичной идеологии. Ты можешь рассмотреть две стороны медали, а не только ту, которая светлая и блестит, и прекрасно понимаешь и принимаешь, что нужны две части, два взгляда на одну проблему, и две стороны!

— Но именно я нужен им, и они верят в меня! Моя миссия — быть Хранителем, они этого хотят от меня, и приняли меня! — отчаянно не желая принимать слова Короля, Джек старался ухватиться хоть за один факт.

Но Кромешнику этого не хотелось. Не сегодня. Хватит мальчишке цепляться за то, чего нет.

Он недовольно перевел взгляд на ребенка, который беспокойно спал, незаметное движение кончиками длинных пальцев, и половина Кошмаров рассеивается, оставляя лишь одно маленькое облако над головой спящего ребенка. И вновь всё внимание переводится на Духа Зимы.

— Ты понимаешь, что сейчас сам себе ответил? — практически нормально и без колкостей спрашивает Питч. Ему почему-то очень сильно хочется отшвырнуть Джека к ближайшей стенке, отобрать посох и вновь сжать пальцы на холодной шее. Так Джек понимает гораздо лучше, а не уходит в свои мысли, закрываясь и убеждая себя.

Ребенок, которому так и не дали уверенности в себе, подкармливая одной лишь фальшью.

— Я говорил тебе, что Хранители дальновидные, Джек. А теперь представь, насколько дальновиден Луноликий? Ты думаешь он не предвидел, что когда-нибудь им понадобится помощь, в лице сильного Духа?

— Тогда, если всё это ложь и меня используют, почему он сразу не сделал меня Хранителем? Было же проще! — разозлено вскидывает голову Джек, смотря в желтые глаза совсем близко, и, в принципе, забыв, что они находятся в комнате ребенка.

Кромешник лишь усмехается, словно прекрасно зная ответ и знал его всегда, что, впрочем, так и есть. Он не тянет время, просто осматривает Джека скучающим взглядом, и спокойно отвечает:

— Во-первых, он ждал подходящего случая. Во-вторых, ты должен был принять факт своего нового существования и, конечно же, набраться сил, — Питч ухмыляется, прекрасно видя настолько быстро страх распространяется в душе юного Духа, — Ах, ну да, конечно же, третье, — тебя нужно было довести до состояния полного отчаяния, от того, что тебя никто не видит и не верит в тебя! И, конечно, после трех столетий ты согласишься на всё, лишь бы тебя признали Хранители и тебя стали видеть детки! Ты — запасной план Луноликого, Джек, который просто используют, когда пришло время.

В комнате наступила едкая тишина, Кошмары медленно сползали вниз, оставляя ребенка в покое. Порции ужасов ему хватит надолго. За окном медленно серело, и переливы фиолетового окрашивали облака. Фрост стоял совсем близко, молча смотря в сторону и крепко сжимая посох. Было противно на душе, было гадко и обидно, и самое главное было страшно. Но Джека совершенно не волновало сейчас то, насколько четко Король Кошмаров сможет прочесть его страх. А сам Кромешник понимал, что надо уходить, и так, из-за назойливого Снежного Духа он задержался.

Фроста не было жалко, Кромешник не испытывал сочувствие. Скорее, это было отдаленное понимание и легкая грусть из-за упрямства мальчишки. Ему действительно хотелось вдолбить в голову этому мелкому упрямцу простую истину, которую видят и знают все, но статически не замечает сам Джек.

Глупый, глупый Снежный Дух...

— Пошли отсюда. Тебе пора возвращаться, а я не переношу свет. — Питч не смотря больше на Джека, тенью выскользнул из комнаты, подзывая к себе своего главного Кошмара.

Джек не знал почему послушался Бугимена или просто почему мельком осмотрел успокоившегося ребенка и вылетел из дома, желая еще что-то спросить, и, хуже того, услышать от Кромешника. Тот же, гордо стоял в тени дома, поглаживая морду большому Кошмару. Ледяной равносильно спустился, оглядев коня, кажется, это был тот же, что и в прошлый раз.

Он хотел спросить, зачем Кромешник всё это ему рассказывает, почти разжевывает и вдалбливает в голову, но в углу, где часть стены дома соединялась с гаражной стеной, зашевелилась тень, и медленно на более освещенную сторону вышло… (вышла?) большое существо, в холке равное большому Кошмару. Морда создания была похожа на саблезубого тигра, тело представляло из себя тоже кошачье, только с шипами вдоль всего позвоночника, лапы и очень внушающие когти были тоже кошачьими, но вот последней деталью был длинный ящероподобных хвост, с аналогичными шипами и иглами на конце.

— Это что..? — забыв о своем вопросе, пораженно выдал Джек, замирая на месте, и во все глаза смотря на грациозное, но явно ленивое создание, которое агрессивно рычало на ближайшего Кошмара. Питч довольно ухмыльнулся, движением руки подзывая к себе этого теневого гибрида.

— Это — Кошмарик, — непринужденно и достаточно довольно, с ноткой гордости, пояснил Кромешник, — Кстати, это тот самый питомец из того северного леса, я его приручил, после того как ты улетел.

— Ты их… приручаешь? — более изумленно спрашивает Зимний Дух, переводя удивленно потрясенный взгляд на Короля Кошмаров.

— Кто-то же должен, Джек.

Кромешник тихо усмехается и, осмотрев еще раз беловолосого мальчишку, легко взбирается в седло, и пришпорив Кошмара разворачивается. Саблезубое нечто, с истинной кошачьей грацией запрыгивает на крышу дома в один изящный прыжок, и не дождавшись хозяина, ускальзывает в тенях за домом.

Фрост не может не улыбнуться, ссылаясь на легкий шок от увиденного, и не попрощавшись, взлетает вверх, поднимая за собой снежную бурю. Несмотря на неожиданную тень-кошмарик, и свою улыбку, Дух Зимы очень сильно хочет поговорить с Хранителями и, наконец, выяснить, что действительно от него скрывают, а что лишь страх, который взрастил в нем Бугимен своими словами.

Король Кошмаров, внимательно проследив за улетающим Духом Зимы, медленно улыбается самой хитрой улыбкой. Он надеется, что его план сработает. Конечно, пять лет тому назад он поступил опрометчиво, и не подумав. Но сейчас, есть больше шансов удачно переманить на свою сторону Ледяного Духа. И на этот раз, ему будет совершенно плевать на битву с Хранителями или страх детишек. А вот Джек… Джек должен понять и увидеть, как срываются маски со всех, кто его окружает. На этот раз добрыми словами и наигранным вниманием они не удержат Снежного Духа. Король ядовито усмехнулся и с силой дернув Кошмара за поводья, направил в клубящуюся тень. Кажется, в Америке было еще темно, а значит, работа не окончена.

В Рождественское утро город медленно, но верно просыпался, солнце восходило, а снежные облака становились всё белее, пробуждая жителей ото сна. И никто из Духов не заметил, как высоко в небе появился непонятного вида, прозрачный шар, с неприятным железным скрежетом трансформируясь в прозрачный силуэт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Жатец — старейший город на севере Чехии.


	8. Chapter 8

— Он задерживается? — сделав осторожный глоток горячего чая, Фея посмотрела на Северянина, который сидел в начале прямоугольного стола, накрытого рождественским ужином, и медленно попивал глинтвейн.

— Ничего страшного, Джек всегда любил устраивать снежные бури и прекрасные снегопады. Пусть развлекается, — добро улыбнулся Хранитель Рождества.

— Что-то он нервный в последнее время. — фыркнул Кролик, доедая третий кусок морковного пирога.

Хранители, вот уже как два часа, спокойно праздновали Рождество, сидя за столом возле горящего камина. Поленья уютно потрескивали, и во дворце было очень тихо, бубенцы умаялись и улеглись спать кто куда, йети, переделавшие большую часть работы, так же пошли на заслуженный трехдневный отдых. Настало время, чтобы отдохнуть всем вместе и поговорить на любые темы, поделиться планами на будущее и просто посплетничать. Хранители много трудились в этот год, и много что происходило, и сейчас было самое подходящее время, чтобы сбросить груз всех этих месяцев, и обсудив все спорные темы, с новыми силами шагать в новый год, который непременно наступит хорошо.

Песочник, явно вспомнивший нечто важное, заискрился ярче, перелетел через стол, чтобы его было лучше видно остальным, и на картинах показал свой вопрос, который столько дней не поднимался. Хранитель Пасхи, внимательно проанализировав знаки и картинки, согласно закивал, и с легким непониманием сам переспросил Северянина:

— Скажи нам, действительно зачем нужно было скрывать последнюю часть плана? Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но почему ты нам не рассказал, что главной целью был Бугимен? Хотя б поделился, что собираешься сдвинуть равновесие на Весах.

— Долго было объяснять и времени не было. — поняв, что друзья всё же решили поднять тяжелую тему, Северянин только покачал головой, пытаясь объяснить, — Ты ведь знаешь, он набрал большую часть своей силы. И, в общем, я решил…

— Применить опережающий контрудар, да, я понял… — недовольно проворчал Кролик.

— Мальчики, а может стоило рассказать Джеку? — вмешалась погрустневшая Туоф. Хранительнице Памяти до сих пор было не по себе от того обмана, который был скрыт пять лет назад, и который случайно понял Джек.

— Ага… Прям щас! — Банни фыркнул, недовольно подливая себе чая в фарфоровую кружку, он был не настроен в принципе пояснять что-то молодому Духу Зимы.

Увидев, что может начаться препирательство между давними друзьями, Северянин остановил всех взмахом руки, и обратив на себя внимание, миролюбиво начал:

— Друзья мои, я еще раз прошу прощения, что всё полностью вам не рассказал еще тогда, но вы сами понимаете. Но теперь давайте этот разговор закроем. — настоял Николас, и все согласно закивали, Сэнди показал знак крестика над головой, а Кролик довольно выдохнул, досыпая в чашечку еще две ложки сахара. Сделав приятную паузу на глоток глинтвейна, Северянин деликатно дополнил:

— Тем более, я не хочу, чтобы Джек стал случайным его свидетелем.

Но, Джек стал.

Юный Дух, как раз минут пять тому назад залетел в верхнее окно, и хотел сделать сюрприз друзьям, подкравшись, как можно ближе и рассыпав в воздухе гирлянду из переливающихся льдинок и снежинок. Конечно, он хотел и поговорить с ними, но пока летел, хорошенько всё обдумал и решил не портить праздник, и сперва нужно было повеселиться и хорошо провести время. Сейчас же Ледяной парил в воздухе, и по-прежнему не веря услышанному, смотрел перед собой. Кажется, ему не придется задавать вопросы…

Он с дрожью в теле прикрыл глаза, стараясь, чтобы услышанные слова не били набатом в голове. Значит… часть его страха оправдана. Но что с этим страхом и с этой правдой делать, Джек не знает. Он резко распахивает глаза, беспомощно осматривая помещение, и не знает от кого взять поддержку, как сейчас поступить: вылететь из укрытия и устроить скандал, выплеснув всю обиду на друзей или молча улететь, а после делать вид, что ничего не слышал.

«Ну уж нет!» — Джек яростно затряс головой, скидывая с себя нерешительность. — «Слишком долго я молчал и давал им оправдание в своих глазах!» Он вдохнул побольше воздуха и зло выдохнув, вылетел, показываясь на глаза Хранителем.

— О, вот и наш озорник! — Северянин улыбнулся, махая рукой и подзывая Джека к столу.

— Объясните или по прежнему будете от меня скрывать? — Фрост не приземлялся, он просто завис в двадцати сантиметрах от пола, и перехватив посох, скрестил руки на груди, с горькой мрачностью смотря на Хранителей.

Его друзья замерли. Они переглянулись между собой, и как-то сразу исчезла легкость праздника, витавшая в воздухе пару минут назад. Хранители молчали, не желая говорить, объяснять и просто смотреть на Джека. Ледяной Дух же перебарывая холодную ярость и боль внутри себя, сверлил их не читаемым взглядом.

— Джек… Понимаешь, — тихо начал Николас, стараясь подобрать слова и более доступно, правильно изложить всё молодому Хранителю Радости.

— Нет, не понимаю. — для вечно веселящегося подростка, голос вышел слишком холодным и взрослым. Фрост смотрел, казалось бы, спокойно, но под этим крылось отчаяние, обреченное осознание, что так и будет — они продолжат врать, у Джека был взгляд скорее ребенка, которого вырвали из детского наивного веселья и засунули в грубую, взрослую реальность.

«Неужели, даже спустя триста лет, я не нашел ни единого существа, кому мог бы доверять и знать, что мне доверяют так же открыто?» — опечалено подумал Дух Зимы, но вслух пока не проронил ни слова.

— Мы не сказали тебе только потому, что ты…

— Банни! — резко оборвав Хранителя Пасхи, встрял Северянин.

— Что я? — Джек не обратил внимание на прерывания Николаса, повернув слегка голову, он смотрел на Кролика, — Я новенький, глупый Дух, который может вам всё испортить, а потому, ему лучше не доверять всё. Но в глаза это сказать стыдно, да? — ровный, но холодный голос беловолосого паренька заставил всех поежиться, даже Песочника, который смотрел в сторону и не улыбался.

Они не ожидали такой реакции от Хранителя Радости. Всё что угодно: крики, истерику, злость… Но не холодно-отрешенный голос и взгляд, полный понимания и боли — сухой, холодной боли. Почти безэмоциональный Джек был неизвестен Хранителям.

— Это… — Кроль, впервые наверное, на памяти Фроста, попробовал оправдаться и разъяснить, но у него ничего не получилось, и поднявшаяся зависшая в воздухе левая лапа, так и не остановила Джека, и упала на колени Кролика. А он сам, прижав уши, нервно отвернулся.

— Это так. Да, я понял, — Фрост кивнул, и больше не посмотрев на Хранителей, молча развернулся и молча покинул замок Северянина.

Он не помнил, как просил Северный Ветер поднять его очень высоко, не помнил, куда попросил отнести. Он ничего не запомнил, и только слова, сказанные едва ли спокойными и слегка веселыми голосами, продолжали жалить его разум и сердце, отбивая громкий ритм в голове и повторяясь, повторяясь, повторяясь…

***

Заснеженная равнина на крутом обрыве определенно высокой горы. Но верхние слои облаков всё еще прибывают над заснеженными вершинами. Здесь тихо шумел ветер, пронося снег через острые пики скал.

«Значит не Эверест…» — медлительно соображает Джек.

По правде, где-то на пол пути у него была мысль полететь в Штаты, и набрав максимальную высоту, спикировать в одно из не замерзших озер, правда, где б он такое нашел, Фрост и не подумал, просто хотел с разгону да в ледяную воду, глубоко, в темно-синюю мглу. И после заморозить всё к чертовой матери, вместе с самим собой. Мысли жалили его, жгли, обжигая, заставляя кривиться от досады и разочарования, от боли и неугасаемой обиды. Голова плавилась, и уже было не ясно — из-за слов Хранителей или просто из-за «физической» боли.

«У Духов тоже случается мигрень?» — Дух Зимы грустно улыбнулся и просто сполз вниз, по обломанному куску заснеженной скалы. Ему было паршиво, но до конца понять, что теперь делать Джек не знал, да, и в принципе не хотел знать или думать.

Сильный порывистый ветер трепал белые волосы сливающиеся белизной со снегом, под ветровку пробирался холод, но Джек его не чувствовал, даже просто не характеризовал его, как ледяные порывы ветра. Он чувствовал другое, как внутри кипят эмоции и не проявленные чувства, как одна плохая эмоция захватывает другую, и не понятно, чего больше: боли от подтвердившихся недомолвок и недоверия, страха, непонимания или злости. Злости на всех! На Хранителей, на Луноликого, на этого…

— Этого… Кромешника, черт бы его побрал! — сквозь зубы прошипел Фрост, зажмуриваясь сильнее, и вновь перед глазами молчащие Хранители.

Они даже не попытались ничего толком объяснить! Не старались его остановить и всё разъяснить! Да почему он не может читать мысли? Почему сейчас не в состоянии оправдывать их молчание? Почему сам не может придумать причину, по которой выходило бы всё намного проще?

— Ну и ладно! — открыв глаза, наспех стерев с ресниц замерзающие слезинки, Джек упрямо уставился на обрыв, внизу которого были только глубокие расщелины и промерзлый холод камня.

«Не хотят, ну и пусть сами варятся в своих планах и недомолвках. Больно мне надо!»

— Черт! — Фрост беспомощно ударил посохом снег, создавая белый расползающийся ледяной узор.

Он естественно не мог проигнорировать, как бы не хотел или не говорил сам себе, слова Хранителей ударили по нему больнее, чем он ожидал, и сейчас никакие собственные отговорки и подбадривания не помогали. Всё равно оставался осадок, противный и мутный, заметный осадок из горечи и тени непонятного предательства. Пусть Джек и не хотел, но его душа расценила эти недоговорки как предательство.

Юный Дух Веселья поднялся на ноги и опираясь на посох, осмотрел поднимающуюся снежную бурю, которую принес сильный ветер. Кожу на лице и руках кололи острые снежинки и льдинки, ноги же не чувствовали этого, потому как утопали в снегу по колено, Джек на этот раз специально засунул их в снег, чтоб не чувствовать колкий ветер. Фрост прищурился, смотря в даль заснеженных гор, и принимая для себя какое-то определенное решение. В первый раз Ледяной Дух понял, что больше не желает разговаривать с Хранителями. Захотят сами — выслушает, не захотят — промолчит сам. Он не уходит, не предаёт, он будет Хранителем Радости, но… Внутри всё же что-то оборвалось, но что, до конца Джек понять не смог, да и не хотел сейчас. Ветер подул в его сторону, срывая с обрыва слой снега, и завывая подобно дикому зверю.

«Под стать настроению...» — хмуро подумал Фрост.

Однако, пребывать в уныние не хотелось, нужно было думать, летать по миру, стараться приумножать тускнеющую веру у детей, и не забывать про веселье и снежные игры. Он ведь обещал, что не оставит всё вот так.

Фрост уже было хотел улетать, распрямив плечи и уверенно подняв голову вверх, но неприятный, он назвал бы это ужасным, скрежет в воздухе позади него, заставил резко обернуться. Словно на такой высоте столкнулись два грузовых поезда, с диким скрежетом царапая рельсы и вырывая со скрипом куски железа из обшивки. Был бы он человеком и услышал такое сразу бы закрыл уши, но Зимний Дух лишь поморщился, отводя голову в сторону, и продолжая взглядом искать в небе источник звука.

Когда же причина была увидена, Ледяной Дух по-настоящему понял, что такое, когда холодеет сердце и медленно опускается в пятки. Фрост впал в ступор, не дыша, не шевелясь, с настоящим страхом смотря на нечто, зависшее в воздухе, в двадцати метрах от него.

Это был силуэт, точнее, фигура взрослого человеческого существа, он выделялся от воздуха лишь тем, что прозрачное тело едва двигалось, создавая образ перетекающего воздуха. Но больше всего Джека перепугали глаза — они не были прозрачными у этого мужчины, то что существо мужской принадлежности, Фрост определил сразу же, всё же комплекция и сама форма силуэта говорили за себя. Глаза же, на невидимом лице, с едва выделяющимися прозрачным тонким носом и узкими губами, горели белым светом. У него не было зрачков, просто змеиной формы глаза горели белым, черт бы его, слепящим светом!

Скрежет едва затих, но ощущение, что чугунной балкой разрывают металлическое покрытие, скрипя погнувшимся металлом, забралось под кожу, и хотелось прекратить это ощущение и фантомный звук в ушах. Светловолосый Дух Радости вздрогнул, понимая, что надо бы отлететь, воспользоваться посохом или, вообще, просто заговорить. Но ничего из этого не смог сделать. Он стоял как загипнотизированный, как кролик на удава, и не мог ничего сделать, только страх поднимался внутри, и этот страх был сильнее, нежели когда рядом с ним был Питч. Этот панический страх вообще отличался от всего, что он испытывал за всю свою жизнь.

Неизвестный так же зависал в воздухе, безразлично смотря на Духа Зимы. Но неожиданно склонил голову в бок, и вновь раздался скрежет, словно железный человек, давно заржавевший, попытался наклонить голову и та противно заскрипела. Беловолосый парнишка еще раз сглотнул, наконец сумев сделать шаг назад.

— Ты… Хранитель? — раздался голос существа, неприятный, электронный, как у роботов, всё с тем же металлическим эхом. Словно существо было не живое, а сделанное людьми, на их военных базах: робот, что вышел из строя и заедал, и его выбросили.

Фрост не хотел отвечать. Он конечно понимал, что люди до _такого_ даже через сотню лет не додумаются, но неприятная аура холода и неестественного, электронного неживого, въедалась во всё, что было рядом, даже снег казалось стал искусственным, пропитываясь запахом металла. Но это определенно было живое существо, ну в определенном конечно смысле живое. Как Дух, как Джек, Хранители, другие магические существа… Этот был таким же, то есть — не техникой, а Духом, скорее…

— Что ты? — внутренне перебарывая страх, в прямом смысле, палками загоняя обратно в расширенные сейфы, внешне Джек Фрост попытался сохранить самообладание и не показать своих эмоций.

— Ничто, никто. То, что должно уничтожить отжившее свое, старое... — безэмоционально говорил Дух (?)

— Не понял. Вообще. Откуда ты появился? Тебя создал Луноликий? Ты… я не видел тебя раньше. И, вообще, что именно уничтожить? Какое старое? — Фрост естественно был солидарен со своим внутренним «я» и пожелал дать самому себе затрещину. Но вот такой он, даже с опасными существами не имеет понятия о самосохранении, и задает уйму вопросов, когда нужно было промолчать, а лучше улететь.

«Совсем забыл держать язык за зубами, да? Джек ты идиот! Правда глупый, как и говорил Питч.»

— Ты Хранитель? — еще раз спросил незнакомец. И стало еще страшней. Он словно был запрограммирован, словно имел цель, и должен был поступать согласно заданному протоколу. Джеку совсем стало не по себе.

— Ты уже спрашивал. Кто тебя создал? — юный Дух не выдерживал, нервы из-за паники сдавали. Он весь был напряжен, как пружина, готовый ко всему.

— Кажется… — существо взглянул на свою правую руку, потом осторожно, с тем же звуком металлического скрипа, поднес её к лицу, рассмотрел, и медленно, электронным эхом, продолжил:

— Я не до конца… освоился в этом мире. Это… — он нахмурился, Джек сумел разглядеть на прозрачном лице сведенные брови, точнее две тонкие полоски, — …Странно. Да. Я задавал вопрос. Мне нужно знать ответ.

— Зачем? — рявкнул напуганный Хранитель.

— Нужно. Ты Хранитель?

— И что с того? — огрызнулся Фрост, не желая отвечать прямое — «да». Его инстинкт вообще вопил улетать, как можно подальше, и почему-то поднимать тревогу.

— Значит, ты первый.

— На что первый? — не понял Ледяной Дух, крепче сжимая посох и готовясь к худшему. Сущность или непонятный Дух, опять повернул голову в его сторону.

— На уничтожение. — безразлично ответил прозрачный, и приблизился на несколько метров ближе.

Фрост ужаснулся, паника вновь начала захватывать его, но желание защитить себя наконец начало пересиливать, и отскочив чуть дальше, Джек взлетел над снегом, наставляя посох на существо, что поднимал теперь руку, готовясь явно ударить его, и не раздумывая метнул заряд льда во враждебного незнакомца.

Заряд пролетел сквозь существо, даже не оттолкнув того дальше, оставив лишь тонкий слой инея на животе. Неизвестный Дух приостановился, не понимая, что произошло, словно для него это было не более, чем если в человека врежется бабочка. Прозрачный медленно поднял голову со скрипучим лязгом, и в тот же момент Джека откинуло к обломку скалы. От удара из легких выбило весь воздух, а голова больно стукнулась о жесткую породу камня, посох моментально отлетел в другую сторону от Ледяного, хотя Джек крепко держал его в правой руке.

Юный светловолосый Дух не понимал, как существо могло обладать такой силой. Он не пошевелил даже пальцем, просто без каких-либо действий создал ударную волну и отшвырнул Духа Зимы, как паршивого щенка, так еще и посох вырвал из рук, опять же, не сдвигаясь со своей высоты.

Джеку стало еще страшней, звук металлического скрежета усилился, и захотелось закрыть уши, чтоб не слышать противный скрип. Глаза прозрачного загорелись еще больше белым светом, и теперь в его ладони начало скапливаться такое же белое сияние в виде сферы, а Фросту сразу стало понятно, что этот заряд энергии будет пущен в него. Он постарался резко вскочить на ноги и подобрав посох еще раз ударить, но, как только шевельнулся, пытаясь привстать, сила нового существа вновь оттолкнула Духа Зимы к скале, больно ударяя об камень.

Паника возобладала, он был прикован неизвестной силой и не мог пошевелиться, он был парализован паническим страхом, и все чувства замерли, остался лишь один большой красный ком внутри сотканный из ужаса и понимания, что с ним сейчас сделают.

Светящаяся сфера сформировалась полностью, и прозрачный Дух, наставив руку на Джека, швырнул в него яркий заряд. Шар энергии приближался с запредельной скоростью, всего несколько мгновений и он поразит Джека, но в последнюю долю секунды сфера, так и не долетая до груди Ледяного Духа, отлетает в сторону, со стеклянным звоном разбиваясь об дальнюю часть скалы. А самого прозрачного незнакомца с силой ударяет и отшвыривает на другую часть обрыва черное облако.

Высокая темная фигура появляется посередине заснеженного куска обрыва, а тени начинают тянуться из глубин пропасти вверх, покрывая снег возле Кромешника черным кругом. Невидимый неприятель пока не шевелится и Снежный Дух прерывисто выдыхает.

У Джека отмирает сердце. Здесь был Кромешник, их, нормальный, почти родной Король Кошмаров.

Фросту, впервые за свою жизнь, захотелось подбежать к Бугимену и спрятаться за него, ощущая, как тьма и тени клубятся рядом, как они накрывают юного Духа, создавая теплый кокон, и чтоб обязательно рядом была та тень-кошмарик, да!

Король Кошмаров был своим, пусть злым, пусть той ещё сволочью, но своим, узнанным давно, с эмоциями, с чувствами и определенной правотой и логикой. Фрост действительно принял в себе факт, что посчитал давнего врага за своего. Пусть и не союзником, но тем, на кого можно положиться. И сейчас, слишком перепуганный и внезапно испытавший облегчение от неминуемого уничтожения, Джек не стал мучить себя из-за чувства доверия, которое появилось к Питчу. Он решил проигнорировать и подумать после, сейчас же позволяя себе на секунду расслабиться, откинуться головой на камень позади себя и прикрыть глаза.

Металлический отзвук скрипа вновь раздался рядом, и Джек сразу открыл глаза, смотря на существо, что поднималось и смотрело на него. Король Кошмаров же, не шевелился, только тени едва колыхались по снегу вокруг него, он молча смотрел на прозрачного Духа. А Джек не мог понять, почему Кромешник не создает черных хлыстов или своей знаменитой черной косы. Прозрачный новый враг, насколько понял для себя Ледяной Дух, указательным пальцем ткнул в Джека, желая, видимо, закончить начатое. Он резко дернулся к Фросту, но тени взметнулись, неожиданно появляясь на пути странного Духа и вновь отталкивая его.

— Ну нет… Так не пойдет… — шипящий голос раздавшийся в безмолвной тишине затихшего ветра, больше не казался Джеку пугающим, но юный Дух Веселья успел уловить предупреждающие нотки.

— Уйди, Черный Дух, мальчик — Хранитель. Хранители исчезнут. — тени сдерживающие сущность начали таять на глазах, пока полностью не пропали, а белые пустые глаза вновь смотрели на Джека. Возле прозрачного существа образовались такие же прозрачные ножи, которые он хотел метнуть в беловолосого парнишку, но и на этот раз ничего не вышло.

— Не думаю, — с легкостью отмахнув клинки в сторону острыми тенями, Кромешник лениво сделал всего шаг по направлению к новому Духу.

— Хранители, пока что, будут существовать, пока мне не надоест. И главное: швырять, угрожать или причинять какой бы то ни было вред, вот этой снежной мелочи, — Кромешник быстро кивнул на Джека, — имею право только я. А тебе предлагаю оставить этот мир по-хорошему.

Фрост не знал каким взглядом сейчас посмотрел на прозрачного Духа Король Кошмаров, и что вообще делал, но в следующее мгновение раздался пронзающий слух лязг, и незнакомец отлетел в сторону обрыва, извиваясь в воздухе и пытаясь избавиться от черного пятна, расползающегося на его груди. С режущим скрежетом, он холодно посмотрел еще раз на Фроста и сорвался вниз, исчезая в глубокой расщелине, что была под обрывом горы.

«Всё закончилось...» — Джек фыркнул, пытаясь взять под контроль эмоции. Сейчас уровень адреналина спал, уступая место панике, шоку и взбесившимся мыслям, с одним главным вопросом: — **Что это было?**

Кромешник стоял почти на краю обрыва, смотря вниз, где тьма соседствовала с туманной белой мглой, хотя, по сути, там клубился холод. Он тихо хмыкнул, подумав, что нежданно да негаданно, у него самого появился враг, и скоро начнется настоящее веселье. Питч медленно растянул губы в жестокой ухмылке, прекрасно понимая к чему может перевести такое столкновение, но даже ему — Королю Кошмаров, в этой ситуации, хотелось бы рассчитывать на хэппи энд.

Бугимен медленно повернулся, но Фрост не мог определить, что произойдет дальше. Джек просто сидел на снегу, успев поджать колени к груди и обхватив себя руками, и думал над тем насколько удачно его могли бы стереть с лица планеты, если не появился бы вот этот черный ужас всех детей.

— Джек? — знакомый хриплый голос раздался теперь ближе, но Ледяной Дух не пожелал отвечать, он потупил взгляд и сжался еще сильней. Осознание никак не могло его оставить в покое, впрочем, как и страх.

— Джек, — Кромешник видел страх, сковывающий этого мальчишку. Он поморщился, поняв, что другого выхода нет, и подойдя еще ближе, медленно присел возле Джека, стараясь заглянуть Ледяному Духу в глаза, — Успокойся.

— Я спокоен, — нервно мотнув головой, выдохнул беловолосый парнишка.

— Тебя трясет, — спокойная констатация факта, и строгий золотой взгляд, впрочем, который Джек так и не оценил, даже головы не поднял.

Питч недовольно цокнул языком, и прищурившись, незаметно для Джека, отделил черную ниточку страха из общих эмоций Снежного Духа, и вытянув наружу, легко развеял в темный дым.

«Дожил, убираю страх у мальчишки, который хотел меня прикончить несколько лет тому назад...» — невесело подумал Кромешник, но не стал заострять на этом внимания. Он просто смотрел на Джека, неторопливо собирая больше теней вокруг себя.

— Я… я… — Фрост наконец поднял затравленный серебристый взгляд на Короля Кошмаров, он не понимал, почему стало легче, и не знал, что сейчас отвечать, поэтому сказал правду, — Мне страшно…

— Да, Безликого неприятно чувствовать даже мне, а ты, вообще, маленький Дух. — Питч понимающе усмехнулся, наблюдая за достаточно быстрой реакцией на лице юного Хранителя Радости.

— Безликого? — удивленно переспрашивает Джек.

— Да, — Бугимен поднимается, нависая над мальчишкой гордой тенью, и протягивает тому руку, — Вставай, нужно обрадовать твоих замечательных друзей, уверен, они будут в полном восторге. — Питч злорадно ухмыляется, и огонек ехидства в его желтых глазах виден даже Ледяному.

Джек, до конца не пришедший в себя, да и после встречи с этим Безликим в принципе пересмотрев уровень страха к Королю Кошмаров, без сомнений хватается за протянутую серую руку и поднимается со снега.

— Не хочу к ним. Они врали мне… — обиженно бурчит беловолосый парнишка.

— Как я и говорил, — не упустив возможности уколоть Джека своей правотой, усмехается Питч, но быстро переводит тему, — Я, кстати, был у них.

Светловолосый Хранитель вскидывает голову, непонимающе и с подозрением смотря на Короля Кошмаров, тот же только недовольно фыркает и поясняет:

— Когда на моем глобусе начали исчезать мои персональные огни, я наведался к твоим друзьям. Хотел их поубивать, причем всех и сразу, но, как оказалось, у них тоже самое с детьми на шаре.

— Что? Как? Дети?.. Их вера? Опять, то есть...

— Да, — недовольно посмотрев на Ледяного Духа, подтверждает Кромешник.

— Это всё из-за Безликого? Кто он? — начиная думать в прежнем режиме Дух Зимы. И откинув даже переживания по поводу Хранителей, Джек быстро находит свой посох, и осторожно отряхнув от снега, взлетает над землей.

— А тебе и это Хранители не говорили? — изумленно кинув взгляд на юного Духа Радости, ехидно спрашивает Бугимен. Фрост молчит, смотрит в сторону, а Питч подзывает Кошмара. — Ладно, сейчас не до этого, давай к твоим Хранителям, и, прошу, держись ближе. — было видно, как не хочется Кромешнику говорить последние слова — насколько неприятно для него просить, а не приказывать.

Всё же прав был Ледяной Дух, когда думал о завышенной самооценке и гордости Короля Кошмаров. И Фрост не мог просто так проигнорировать сказанное Королем, он хочет его поддеть, поэтому с улыбкой склоняет голову на бок, и почти удивленно спрашивает:

— Меня просит сам Бугимен?

— Ты договоришься, мальчишка, и будешь разбираться с новым «другом» своими собственными силами. Причем без своей бесмысленной палочки! — сверкнув злым желтым взглядом, Кромешник быстро взбирается в седло и пришпоривает Кошмара. Конь нетерпеливо фыркает и срывается с места, поднимаясь всё выше, в белое небо.

Джек только качает головой, и сам взлетает достаточно высоко, приказывая попутным потокам ледяного ветра отнести его в замок Северянина. И, наверное, Кромешнику не стоило даже говорить парнишке лететь ближе, Ледяной Дух сам держался бы достаточно близко, учитывая всё произошедшее.

Фрост еще не осознал, что фактически его враг, спас ему жизнь. И, возможно, теперь это станет частым явлением, со стороны Черного Короля. 


	9. Chapter 9

Окруженный ледниками и блестящим снегом, стоял неприступный и чарующий волшебством, большой замок Хранителя Рождества. Поднявшаяся снежная вьюга, закручивала легкие снежинки в ледяной вихрь и окутывалась высокую крепость, норовя проникнуть в плохо закрытые окна или двери.

Метель не смолкала вот уже который час, но вопреки всем правилам, йети не запирали хорошенько двери и не проверяли окна, как это было всегда. В игрушечных залах не кипела работа и внутри всё еще теплого дома не было шумно и весело. Замок замер, работа была остановлена. Замок главного Хранителя словно вымер.

Один из сильнейших порывов, и главные ворота на первом этаже неумолимо распахиваются, словно были сделаны из фанерных листов, а не из прочной и тяжелой древесины. Было ли это прихотью самой Природы и Северного Ветра или поработали силы разумные, дабы подать знак, ответа никто знать не мог. В зальные помещения врываются сотни порывов холодного, вьюжного ветра, принося с собой много снега и завывающей стуже. Тепло выдувается слишком быстро, и постепенно нижние этажи становятся похожи на запущенные и засыпанные комнаты одиночества, где никого нет и отчаянье поселилось в каждом ледяном уголке. Наверху всё еще идут споры, но никому нет дела до терзающего дом бурана.

***

— Ты сказал, что у тебя есть твои огни на глобусе. Пояснишь? — Дух Зимы ловко приземлился на твердую корку снега, прищуриваясь от колких снежинок, что летели в глаза. Он мельком взглянул на Кошмара, который быстро скрывается в тенях возле замка, растворяясь черным пятном в белой мгле.

Они прилетели достаточно быстро, и Джек хотел, чтобы разговор, который случится через несколько минут, прошел так же быстро. Отчего-то Ледяному Духу показалось, что Кромешник тоже не горит желанием задерживаться у Хранителей, и в своих лучших традициях, появится уже в самом здании, пугая всех и вся на своём пути, но Король Кошмаров решил иначе. Он отпустил своего главного питомца, и абсолютно не обращая внимания на метель, решил пройтись пешком, хотя идти то было всего с десяток метров до распахнутых дверей.

— Тебе в подробностях? Может сам заглянешь ко мне и всё увидишь, ты ведь настолько любопытный и умный Дух? — довольно усмехнувшись, Кромешник неспешно шел рядом, но не сводил взгляда с окружающего замок пространства.

«И что он там нашел?» — недовольно подумал Джек про себя. А вслух решил лучше возмутиться:

— А без твоих колкостей? Ответить настолько сложно?

— Джек, сейчас не то время, чтобы я указывал тебе на твою бестактность и, опять же, интеллект. Угомонись. — специально поясняя это медленно, как непонимающему ребенку, прошипел Бугимен. Но после недолгой паузы, уже когда они подходили к открытым настежь воротам, пояснил: — У Хранителей огоньки светятся желтым и обозначают детей верящих в вас, свою же систему я изменил, у меня они светятся черно-серебряным, и обозначают детей, которые верят и боятся меня.

Джек хотел спросить, как такое получилось и много ли этих огней, сколько детей боятся, ложась спать по ночам, но ничего не спросил. Действительно, сейчас Кошмары Бугимена казались умеренной и нужной силой в сравнении с тем, что Джек думал о Безликом. И ведь нашлась же угроза помасштабнее и сильнее. Только, как так произошло, и что этот нежданный Дух из себя представляет, светловолосый парнишка не знал. Он вообще ничего не знал и не ведал, даже не подозревал о такой силе, что была у прозрачного Духа. И если… если действительно его вновь обманули, не предупредив о возможной опасности.

«С каких пор я начал так думать?» — всколыхнулись мысли Ледяного, — «А может с тех самых, когда ложь Хранителей подтвердилась, и я вообще услышал то, что мне не собирались рассказывать?»

Джек опустил взгляд, не желая видеть знакомые стены штаб квартиры Хранителей, и не выдержав молчаливого присутствия Короля, быстро взлетел вверх, с порывом ветра оказываясь в замке. Ледяной Дух мельком оглядел пустые залы и ту несвойственную тишину, которая была вокруг. К тому же, всего за несколько часов теплый и живой замок выморозился и стал похож на заброшенный дом аскета, настолько было пусто и нелюдимо в комнатах, где с порывами завывал ледяной сквозняк, а внизу и вовсе были, занесенные метелью, сугробы снега.

Но рассудив, что, во-первых Хранителей в данный момент мало волнует жилище и открытые двери, а во-вторых, кое-кто из темных, побывал здесь час тому назад, и возможно друзья не отошли от потрясения, так сказать, Джек не стал заострять настолько остро внимание. Он сразу полетел на верхний этаж. Там, как и ожидалось, были все Хранители, они собрались у глобуса, в растерянности смотря на затухающие огни. Некоторые огни действительно горели очень слабо, а несколько и вовсе затухло и на их месте остались серые точки.

— Что произошло? — взволнованно выдохнув, Джек опустился рядом. Его друзья нервно вздрогнули и синхронно повернулись к Духу Зимы. Каждый, судя по всему, был готов идти в бой хоть сейчас, но они были невероятно растеряны.

— Джек… Этого просто не может быть! Вера в детях тает на глазах, мы ничего не можем понять! — Северянин беспомощно развел руки в стороны, остальные не зная за что хвататься, смотрели на Хранителя Радости.

— И впрямь не знаете, что случилось? — шелестящий голос полный раздражения, раздался позади юного Духа. Джек не стал оборачиваться, он даже не ощущал угрозы от того к кому, по сути, нельзя было поворачиваться спиной. А вот у Хранителей был весьма озадаченный и испуганный вид.

— Джек, обернись! — рявкнул Кролик, готовя свои бумеранги.

— Зачем? — приподняв бровь, меланхолично спрашивает Фрост и посматривает на всех друзей. Во-первых, и в правду, зачем? Во-вторых, где-то в закоулках души, куда не добиралась совесть, но явно добралась обида, Джеку хотелось шокировать — озадачить Хранителей, увидеть их реакцию. Маленькое, не совсем логичное, возмездие за их ложь.

И действительно, защитники детской веры явно не ожидали настолько лояльной реакции от Джека, и не ожидали повторного появления Кромешника. Весь их вид говорил о затаенной злости и странного оттенка беспомощности порождающей еще большую злобу.

Джек прищурился, внимательно следя за их реакцией. Это было похоже… Словно, когда твой враг что-то знает, и у него есть против тебя козырь в рукаве, а ты ничего не можешь сделать, потому что ты на крючке из-за этой информации, которую так кстати могут рассказать. Юный Дух Веселья четко чувствовал, как что-то невысказанное, затаенное, всё еще скрывают Хранители. Возможно не от него, а в принципе, даже от друг друга, и его интуиция так же подсказывала, что Король Кошмаров давно знает все тайны, и в случае чего обязательно выскажет.

«Странно, всё становится еще запутанней... И мне это уже не нравится. Что ж он такого знает о Хранителях, что они готовы сделать всё, абсолютно всё, если потребуется, лишь бы Кромешник ничего не рассказал?» — пронеслось у Ледяного Духа в голове. Но вслух же он ничего не ответил, он сам ждал объяснений. Именно сейчас и именно всех. По крайней мере ту часть, которая касалась Безликого. Вспомнившееся высказывание Бугимена на том обрыве, по новой дало о себе знать, просачиваясь под кожу подобно иглам. И неужели, неужели Хранители знали даже про этого нового Духа?

— Джек отойди! Это же Кромешник! Он сегодня уже наведывался к нам, разрушил нижние залы, и… — вспыльчиво ругался Кролик, ненавистно смотря в сторону Короля Кошмаров, которому, кстати, было абсолютно плевать на пушистое злое недоразумение в виде Хранителя Надежды.

— А может, лучше поговорим о том, что вы упустили момент? — слишком мягко попросил Король Кошмаров, только вот яду в этой мягкости всё же было больше.

«Как всегда издевается, ничего нового…» — уже привычно подумал про себя Джек, но сразу же замер на секунду, и у него взыграла совесть, и ведь нельзя же так — понимающе спокойно относиться к тому, как враг насмехается над твоими друзьями. Его внутренние переживания и ругань на самого себя по новой перебил громкий возглас Банни:

— Что? Какой такой момент? Не заговаривай нам зубы! — пуще прежнего разорался Кролик, и, наверное, если бы он не был кролем, то его лицо побагровело от злости, но, а так только шерсть встала дыбом и глаза злобно прищурились. Банни перевел непонимающий взгляд на юного Хранителя, — Джек, а ну живо сюда!

— Безликий появился. — оставаясь в том же положении, почти спокойно объявил Фрост. И в зале моментально возникла гробовая тишина.

— Что? Как?! — по одновременному возгласу Банни и Николаса, Джеку стало понятно, что кажется он один в этом здании, впрочем, как и во всем мире магических существ, ничего не знает. Да, как всегда. Неприятное чувство ненужности и обиды насильно затолкалось обратно в ломающийся сейф, сейчас было не до себя, и не до копания в глупых эмоциях.

— Кажется, кто-то окончательно стареет, раз не расслышал с первого раза, — подло усмехнувшись, Кромешник с нескрываемым презрением осмотрел Хранителей.

Конечно, он сегодня их видел и много что высказал, им не помешало бы и урок преподать, но его отвлекли... Однако, сейчас ему никто не запретит вдоволь поиздеваться над ненавистными, жалкими Хранителями детской веры. Кажется никто не обратил внимание на последний комментарий Бугимена, и всех по-прежнему занимало одно единственное — имя призрачного Духа.

В большем ужасе от услышанного пребывала Туф. Хранительница Памяти ушла в свои мысли, с нескрываемым страхом смотря перед собой, готовясь упасть в обморок. Остальные же более-менее держались, но ни у кого не было непонимания на лице. Все были прекрасно знакомы с тем, кого назвал Джек. И только Хранитель Радости не мог понять, с кем они столкнулись на этот раз, и почему даже сам Кромешник решил вмешаться, и насколько можно было судить, встал на их сторону.

— Но как? Этого просто не может быть, ведь… Ведь он может появиться только тогда, когда… — Северянин поспешно начал вспоминать, думать, он даже забыл о Кромешнике, нервно подергивая бороду, — В истории Хранителей написано, что Безликий появляется тогда, когда стороны поглощены раздором и…

— Не понял. — мгновенно перебивает Фрост, подходя ближе к Хранителю Рождества, — Подожди, Николас, почему вы мне сразу не рассказали? Если стороны поглощены раздором, то есть это значит, что Баланс сторон нарушен и они не в согласии уравновешивают друг друга, значит… Я не могу понять, как я такое упустил? Вы, вы ведь не говорили, и, к тому же, какая книга? Я ничего подобного не видел в твоей библиотеке!

Джека душила несправедливость, умалчивание друзей. Он подумать не мог, что за молчанием скрывается история длинней и страшней той пятилетней давности. И дело уже было даже не в Бугимене. Это было неправильно, и Джек возмущенно не понимал, как можно скрывать такую важную информацию. Ведь он <b>тоже</b> Хранитель. Он обязан знать все подводные камни и все опасности!

— Точнее быть… Хроники Хранителей, — злобно звучит голос Короля Кошмаров, и сразу после под ноги к Хранителям с громким хлопком падает большая белая книга, от удара выбивая облако пыли возле себя. — Она ведь была запрятана куда дальше библиотеки, да, Хранители?

Каждый опускает головы, смотря на большой том в белом переплете и с серебряными уголками. Сам молодой Дух Веселья впервые видит белый фолиант, на котором лишь непонятный ему древний язык поблескивает серебристыми завитками.

— Вы нарушили Баланс, и он явился по ваши души. Я ничего не упускаю? Нет? — привлекает всеобщее внимание разозленный Король Кошмаров, тьма вокруг него уже не стесняясь стелется тенями по полу, желая захватить каждый уголок огромной залы. — Может еще вспомните, когда это началось? Или… нет. Это мы уже сегодня проходили, не правда ли? — ядовито улыбается Кромешник, прожигая своим желтыми глазами каждого из Хранителей.

— Тогда давайте припомним, в таком случае, что случается, когда Безликий проявляется в мире... ну же! Только без подсказок. — сверкнув опасным взглядом, Кромешник предусмотрительно насылает острые тени на книгу, оплетая её черной паутиной.

— Безликое существо, иначе зовущееся Духом Пустоты, появляется в случае нарушения Баланса одной из сторон. Реже, когда существа, населяющие мир, сами противятся вере и отторгают волшебную защиту. — понуро опуская голову, тихо проговаривает Хранитель Рождества.

— А теперь можно для самых здесь непосвященных и тупых? — почти что рявкает беловолосый Дух Зимы.

— Джек… Просто это трудно объяснить, понимаешь… — Николас неуверенно смотрит на самого младшего из них, пытаясь подобрать слова, но не находится, и его наглым образом перебивает Король Кошмаров:

— Джек, твой друг пытается сказать, что они проворонили сам дух веры среди маленьких и милых детишек. И, так сказать, одним континентом не обошлось, верно? — Бугимен с понимающей ухмылкой смотрит на Северянина, прекрасно зная, что большая часть детей медленно утрачивают веру, но пояснить обделенному правдой Снежному Духу всё же стоит, и Король переводит спокойный взгляд на Джека, — А в этом случае теряется само чудо и волшебство, и чем больше, тем проще появиться Пустоте, которая так и ждет, где бы обвалилась одна из сторон, да сожрать всё под чистую. Всю магию, всю веру, весь страх, чудо, надежду, память на эмоции и в конце не оставить после себя ничего. В последствии, такие миры вскоре исчезают — затухают, как свечки, а существо ищет лазейку, чтоб разрастись в других мирах и начать всё по новой.

Кромешник заканчивает подробное пояснение и замолкает, смотря, насколько быстро и пораженно всё понимает Ледяной Дух. Естественно, Питч хотел бы расписать всё Джеку в другом месте, и в более красочных и кровавых подробностях, не гнушаясь приплести вину Хранителей, но реализовать сейчас такое возможности не было.

Да и настолько развернутое пояснение на глазах защитничков веры было пока достаточно. Король Кошмаров сохранял гордое спокойствие, смотря на всех свысока и не давая никому из старших Хранителей понять, что его на самом деле взбесило отделение Джека от всех. Если бы этот несносный и вечно сующий свой нос не в свои дела мальчишка знал заранее об угрозе, более хладнокровных и беспощадных сил, то, возможно, был бы на чеку. В любом из случаев, пока сохранялось подавленное молчание, Кромешник не упустил возможности еще раз припомнить, кто виноват в таком положении дел, поэтому он повернулся к Хранителям и холодно продолжил:

— Вот поэтому и нужны обе стороны, чтобы Безликий не зарождался, не пролезал, и всё должно быть в равном объеме, восполняться и уменьшаться, тьма должна оттенять свет, а свет осветлять тьму. Но у нас же по-хорошему быть не может! Кое-кто подумал, что самое худшее зло на свете это тьма, что запугивает несчастных детишек, да?

Ответа не последовало, они сами прекрасно всё понимали, но упрямство, старые счеты и приказы Луноликого сыграли злую шутку в этот раз. Более злую, чем мог бы придумать сам Король Кошмаров. Он тихо хмыкнул, почти брезгливо осматривая вот эту стайку старой гвардии Луноликого, и прикидывая сколько будет от них толку, если не получится уничтожить Духа Пустоты до того, как он наберет свою силу. Перспективы открывались не радужные.

— Значит… — тихо раздался голос юного Духа Зимы, — ...вы, то есть мы, сами себе вырыли яму? — Джек поднял растерянный взгляд на Хранителей, безмолвно спрашивая: «Как так вышло?»

— Мы знаем, Джек. Мы всё прекрасно знаем, но мы думали…

— Вы закрывали глаза, когда я орал вам прекратить пичкать детей тем, что они уже не ценят! — рявкнул раздраженный и напуганный светловолосый Дух Холода. — Вы мне говорили неоднократно, что всё хорошо и волновать не о чем! Да, прекрасно! Просто идеально — изумительно! Да знал бы…

Неожиданный гул раздавшийся со спины Хранителей, как раз возле глобуса, заставил разозленного Хранителя Радости моментально замолчать, а Хранителей резко обернуться.

«Кажется дежавю...» — с нервным смешком у себя в голове подумал Фрост.

Он смотрел, как металлический шар, обозначающий детей на карте, изменяет цвет на грязно-серый, а вокруг него расплывается волна прозрачной силы. Это можно было сравнить с видением плавящегося воздуха в пустыне или с бесцветным газом, который можно уловить на свету. Глобус жалобно заскрипел, словно его кинули в океан, и с каждым метром давление воды прогибает твердый металл.

Присутствия еще кого-то Джек не ощущает, да и Хранители уже давно бы были во всеоружии, но неприятное чувство, как на том обрыве, вновь захватывает юного Духа с головой. Страх не возвращается, но легкая паника от незнания дальнейшего возвращается. Огоньки на глобусе в миг затухают — все и сразу, и Джеку кажется, что у него по-настоящему останавливается сердце, как вторая настоящая смерть. Но вот прозрачная сила окутывающая шар отступает, и морок рассеивается. Огни вновь появляются на своих местах, а Фросту незамедлительно хочется сползти вниз, оседая на ледяной пол. В голове тысячи страшных мыслей, Хранители в панике начинают шуметь, и только тени не тревожат его, подбираясь совсем близко к голым ступням.

— Первое официальное представление того, что он в скором времени сделает с вашими не затухшими огнями. — мрачно констатирует Король Кошмаров. Ему не нужно быть у себя, чтобы понять что с его огнями случилось тоже самое.

«Значит прозрачная тварь наполовину восстановилась» — недовольно понимает Бугимен, и прищурившись прикидывает, как лучше начать слежку за Безликим, не вызывая у того подозрения.

Проще подумать нежели сделать, даже с помощью теней. И, однозначно, ему потребуется помощь, но… Оглядев Хранителей, Кромешнику хочется удавить их всех и прямо здесь. Какие из них помощники, если они разучились даже вычислять предположительные опасности? Единственный кто может действительно помочь был маленький Снежный Дух. Питч незаметно усмехнулся, поглядывая на Джека.

«В тот раз, благодаря тебе, никчемные Хранители смогли победить меня... Значит ли это что, в этот раз, ты с той же легкостью поможешь уничтожить Безликого?»

— Нам нужно принять меры, и… — впопыхах, и отойдя от шока с фокусом исчезновения огоньков, начинает Николас.

— Вам нужно прекращать быть безмозглыми добренькими существами, и начать бороться с Безликим, возвращая веру в детях, а также развеивать его силу там, где она коснулась живых людей и детей. — Бугимен больше не намерен тратить время на глупых Хранителей. Он демонстративно разворачивается и гордо исчезает из залы.

Хранители приходят в движение, начиная суматошно придумывать план, Николас раздает распоряжение остальным. А Джек стоит в стороне, понимая, что теперь простыми подарками не вернешь всё на прежние места. Нужно проявлять магию, и дети должны это видеть — в это верить. Для него стало всё слишком запутанно, и по новой начинает болеть голова. Лишь он один замечает, как тени медленно ускользают на самые верхние этажи, и, кажется, тот, кто стоял здесь еще пару минут назад, еще не покинул дом Санты.

Фрост отступает чуть назад и, развернувшись, взлетает выше, быстро перемещаясь по коридорам и смежным залам. Он не до конца всё понял, а спрашивать сейчас остальных равносильно, что спрашивать йети о законах мироздания. Да и не до этого сейчас друзьям.

— Стой! — окликает Короля Кошмаров Джек, залетая в последнюю, почти заброшенную залу. Она не настолько большая как предыдущие, но уютная из-за огромного ветрового окна и множество ковров настеленных на полу. Особенно Джеку понравился пыльный, но разожженный камин, который придавал теплый отсвет комнате. Король же стоял возле того самого открытого наполовину окна, сплетая в руке непонятного вида существо из тени. Он едва ли обернулся, безразлично осматривая растрепанного Духа Зимы.

— Что тебе надо?

— Я не понял, как он мог появиться? — подойдя ближе, прямо задает вопрос Ледяной Дух, он слегка морщится, понимая, что опять ответит Бугимен, и опережает его, выставляя руку в предупреждающем жесте, — Знаю, сейчас опять укажешь на то, что я глупый или то, что сейчас не самое подходящее время, но я не могу понять! Ведь, он появляется… из-за чего? То, что вера рухнула? То, что дети не верят в Хранителей? Только из-за этого? Это ведь нелогично! Он не может образоваться просто так! — запыхавшись, Фрост размахивает руками, пытаясь придать форму словам, и задрав голову, непонимающе смотрит в горящие золотом глаза Кромешника.

— Дали бы они тебе книгу и ничего не скрывали, ты бы давно всё понимал лучше их самих, Джек. — Кромешник склоняет голову чуть в бок, изучающее смотря на беловолосого парнишку, — Но так и быть, поясню тебе еще и это, раз у твоих друзей нет на тебя времени. — Король усмехается, намеренно задевая Духа Зимы, наблюдая, как Джек меняется с каждой минутой и становится всё старше, отстраняясь от Хранителей.

— Духи не появляются из ничего. Любой Дух — это магия и эмоция, чувство, подпитанное верой. И ты прав, из ничего Пустоте не от чего взяться. Но неверие — одна из форм отрицания, это отторжение веры, как таковой. В стремлении доказать друзьям, знакомым, самим себе и даже родителям, что они уже взрослые, дети отрицают чудо и веру в волшебство и магических существ. Ведь верить в Санту… так по детски, не правда ли, Джек? Нить рвется. — Питч усмехается, появившиеся в воздухе весы из теней медленно раскачиваются, но стоит Королю щелкнуть пальцами, как нити, держащие одну из сторон, рвутся и та исчезает, Питч понизив голос, продолжает, — Они отрицают и страх, и страшных существ, которые вылезают из-под кроватей и из шкафов по ночам, в стремлении показать себя не боящимися глупостей взрослыми. Нить рвется окончательно. — щелчок, и вторая сторона обрывается, так же исчезая в воздухе.

Джеку страшно, но он следует самому себе и задает еще один, наверное глупый, вопрос:

— Но что плохого в том, что дети не испытывают страх к тебе или другим страшным существам? — искренне не понимает Ледяной, с чудом всё понятно, но страх… Кромешник нетерпеливо фыркает, строго смотря на юного Духа Зимы.

— Одно дело испытывать страх и перебарывать его, другое — отрицать полностью. Чувствуешь разницу? Отрицание, отторжение, намеренное подавление, либо уничтожение в себе эмоций, как положительных, так и отрицательных. Что человек представляет себя без страха? Без веры? На что он способен, Джек? Это уже стадия превращения в куклу на одних рефлексах. У людей и детей должны быть цели, то к чему они стремятся и то, чего хотят, либо же не хотят. Всё это подпитывается либо верой, что у них получится, либо страхом, что не получится, и они делают выводы, поступая осторожно и обдуманно! Отними веру, отними страх!

Ледяной Дух пораженно выдыхает, теперь понимая все ниточки, то что дают Хранители, и что, по сути, должен нести за собой страх. И вновь Кромешник оказывается прав, и теперь понимается масштаб действия этого Безликого. Он поглощает чувства, точнее, он заражает отчуждением. Разрастаясь там, где перестают верить или бояться.

— Но зачем тебе помогать нам? Почему сейчас тебе есть дело до веры, которую ты настолько настойчиво хотел уничтожить? — второй из главных вопросов, которые по прежнему мучают светловолосого Духа Зимы, и он не может промолчать, раз выдался шанс спросить.

— Ты невероятно невнимателен, Джек Фрост. Мне в принципе нет дела до вашей веры и мерзких детишек, которые кстати не знают слово «нет» в последнее время. Однако, я не хочу, чтобы после вас Безликий принялся и за меня. За весь страх. Он не ограничится уничтожением эмоций детей, он пойдет дальше, переключаясь на эмоции взрослых, на Древние страхи, на черные Кошмары, и в конце доберется до самого меня. И, к тому же, мне нравится здесь, не хочу потерять всё, что накапливал столько тысячелетий.

— Гольный эгоизм, впрочем, как и всегда. — понятливо хмыкает Джек, едва ли разочаровавшись в ответе Короля. Тот кидает на него едва удивленный взгляд.

— Считай это чем хочешь. Но я лучше предпочту во враги вас, нежели эту прозрачную нежить.

— Нас? И... меня? — Джек не понимает, почему его настолько задели последние слова, но как всегда вовремя не прикусив язык, молоденький Дух спросил то, что, наверное, совершенно не стоило.

— С тобой у меня отдельный счет, Джек Фрост. — понимающе усмехается Питч, наглым образом рассматривая юного Духа. Мальчишка явно не ожидал такого ответа и теперь не знает, как себя повести и как правильней парировать ответ. Королю нравится наблюдать за растерянным Фростом, с насмешкой в желтых глазах, выводить беловолосого паренька из равновесия.

— А теперь позволь откланяться. Мне нужно выследить нашего нового Духа. — по агрессивной тьме, что клубилась возле Питча, и его недоброму взгляду, светловолосый Дух моментально понял что будет, когда Король выследит Безликого.

— Подожди! Я не собираюсь сейчас сидеть здесь и выяснять что-то с Хранителями, пока они составляют планы, я хочу помочь! — Джек в своем храбром порыве удобнее перехватил посох. Уж если нужно, он готов сразиться с Безликим хоть сегодня, и он совершенно забыл, как легко вывел его из строя Дух Пустоты несколько часов назад. Кромешник лишь довольно осмотрел мальчишку, с удовлетворением понимая, что его план, даже в такой необычной ситуации, начал потихоньку срабатывать.

— Не сейчас, Джек. Мне нужно собрать больше древних Кошмаров и тьмы для первой схватки. Вечером. Через шесть часов ты мне понадобишься. Хранители будут усиливать защиту в Южной и Северной Америке, пока Безликий будет устанавливать свои права в Европе. Вот там ты мне и понадобишься. Я дам знать, будь уверен.

Перед тем как совсем раствориться в тенях, Джек успел заметить огонек азарта, что блеснул в желтых глазах Короля Кошмаров. Покачав головой и подумав, что совсем спятил, раз собирается помогать Бугимену, Фрост медленно вышел из комнаты, спускаясь к Хранителям. У него будут долгие шесть часов, два из которых он должен будет потратить на облет маленьких городков в Америке, а после вернуться к Хранителям, чтоб помочь разобраться и, всё же, послушать начальный план.

«А не лучше ли сразу всем вместе напасть на этого Безликого, не строя никаких планов?» — бурчало подсознание беловолосого паренька, пока он задумчиво спускался по лестнице.


	10. Chapter 10

Ожидаемый и приближающийся конец света, лично для Хранителей, не наступал настолько быстро и масштабно-разрушительно, как каждый из них ждал. Были изменения на глобусе, где огоньки потухали достаточно медленно, либо же изменяли свой свет на блекло-белый, чувствовалась чужая энергия, заполняющая медленными потоками мир, но настолько повального исчезновения волшебства, как все ожидали, не было.

Возможно, в силу недавнего появления Безликого, возможно, из-за стараний Хранителей, которые потрудились зашевелиться и волшебством ограждали детей во снах и наяву. Им было нелегко, и после не длительной проработки плана, защитники детской веры с невероятной скоростью рассеялись по континентам, по четкой инструкции, которая была у каждого, защищая веру и маленьких ребятишек. Были хороши все способы: магия, живая сила в виде йети, золотой песок, создающий не только сон, но и оплетающий волшебством дома, окутывая их переливающимися куполами. Мохнатые помощники Санты активно оставались в комнатах маленьких детей, чтобы как стражники следить и охранять, волшебная краска для покраски яиц тоже шла в ход, и необычные рисунки-знаки чертились на окнах, а чаще, на спинках деревянных кроватей, защищая от посягательства прозрачных нитей Духа Пустоты, — золото хранило детей ночью.

У Духа Зимы было свое задание, и он защищал детей в своих знакомых городках. Как Хранитель, он был очень молод и неопытен в глубинной магии, которую могли создавать остальные, но Ледяной Дух тоже старался и вкладывал все силы в защитные узоры на окнах, создавая волшебных зверюшек, надеясь, что те смогут отпугнуть Пустоту от детских комнат или хотя бы предупредить…

Джек нервничал, это было заметно даже невооруженным глазом, он облетал домики слишком быстро, хмурился постоянно и намораживал слишком толстые слои льда и мороза, он даже прекратил дурачится на перекрестках, и слишком сосредоточенно уходил от машин несущихся рядом или на него. Ему было досадно, что столкнувшись с такой угрозой он не мог, как следует, помочь защитить детей. Он, в свои триста умел лишь пользоваться посохом, и девяносто процентов его магии не могла проявиться без этого изогнутого крюком оружия.

Конечно, он сам виноват, и Фрост понимал, что мог бы потихоньку развивать свои силы и тренироваться без посоха. Но у него всегда были на уме одни лишь игры, дети, снежки, а потом было не до тренировок — случились Хранители, битва за детей… Кромешник. Потом его официальное посвящение в ряды защитников веры и годы работы. А сейчас… опять битва за детей, опять новая угроза, и естественно Кромешник.

«Куда ж без него?»

Джек возмущенно фыркнул спускаясь на ровную гладь прозрачно голубого ледника. Он решил сделать одну единственную остановку, прежде чем вновь лететь в замок к Николасу. Ледяной Дух осмотрел неизменные виды, наслаждаясь морозным ветром, что гулял меж бело-голубых ледников. Ему хоть пять минут, но нужно было побыть в одиночестве и расставить всё на свои места, с минимальной затратой на это своих эмоций.

«Какая-то нереальная фантастика!» — Фрост вздохнул, понимая, что еще месяц тому назад, ему казалось всё настолько просто и решаемо, лишь друзья не хотели меняться и изменять правила. Не было ни угрозы их существованию, ни старых врагов.

Если бы Джек только знал…

Беловолосый парнишка оглянул печальным взглядом местные просторы и на минуту просто закрыл глаза, успокаивая все страхи и сверхчувствительное восприятие всего происходящего. Конечно, Джек знал, что не может получить инфаркта, ибо уже, как-бы, не живой, но в последнее время ему всё чаще кажется это вполне осуществимым. Он, естественно, не жаловался на то, сколько всего свалилось: и дети, и тлеющая вера, и недомолвки друзей.

«Недоверие друзей, чего уж там придумывать...» — печально подумал Дух Холода.

— А еще, ты самый слабый из всех Хранителей, и новый Дух Пустоты чуть не убил тебя, одним единственным движением, — Джек почти не узнал свой мрачный и настолько серьезный голос, без всякого намека на подростковую беззаботность.

«Приехали, Джек Фрост! Поздравляю, вся эта заварушка окончательно выбила из тебя всё веселое и беззаботное, а еще Духом Веселья считаешься!» — От собственного внутреннего монолога захотелось поморщиться — слишком много скептицизма и цинизма. Он не был таким раньше…

Ледяной открыл глаза, вглядываясь в светлый горизонт, а ветер нетерпеливо растрепал белые волосы. Но, как всегда, Джек не замерз, не почувствовал пробирающий до костей холод. Он вглядывался в даль и спрашивал сам себя, когда он таким стал? Когда в его жизни всё пошло совершенно по другому? Когда он стал замечать, как дети перестают верить? Когда засомневался в спокойствии и заверениях друзей, что всё хорошо? Да где же та точка невозврата?

Ледяной шумно выдохнул и сильно потряс головой, надеясь вытрясти из сознания все путанные мысли, которые образовывали слишком большой клубок в голове. Он что-то думал, постоянно, всё время, и не мог остановиться.

Разделить все мысли и, подписав папки, разложить на воображаемые полки? Джек так пробовал, но, как только случалось нечто из ряда вон выходящее, вновь всё смешивалось и становилось только хуже. Его друзья, их недоверие, недоговорки, он сам как Хранитель, и зачем же вообще он нужен Луноликому и остальным, новая опасность и исчезающая вера, дети, собственные силы, которые порой выходят из-под контроля, он становится незаметнее в некоторых городах и дети его уже не видят, страх вновь потерять их веру, стать по-настоящему Духом — невидимым и неузнанным… А еще Безликий, его появление и сила, что он собирается делать и какой первый нанесет удар, как его победить и что это будет им стоить? И, конечно, мысли, даже воображаемо-отличающиеся черными нитями, о черном и злом Короле Кошмаров, черт бы его побрал!

На этом Джек резко развернулся, смотря в сторону яркого белого солнца, надеясь, что свет поможет прогнать темные, действительно темные, мысли о Теневом существе. Этот Кромешник… С его разговорами, убеждениями и точными словами, которые били прямо в беззащитное сердце юного Духа Зимы. Джек не мог отрицать каждое подтвержденное слово Короля, но и полностью теперь слушать только его было по меньшей мере нелепо и глупо. К тому же, Джек до сих пор отлично помнит на что способен Бугимен, он видел его выходки тогда, пять лет назад, и видел силу, что была у Короля Кошмаров в данное время.

Но…

«Почему каждое его слово сбывается или подтверждается? Почему он знает о Хранителях больше, чем я? Ведь, я с ними чуть ли не двадцать четыре часа в сутки, я их друг и я тоже Хранитель! Так почему враг, их знает больше и лучше, чем я — друг?»

Он думал импульсивно, с обидой на Хранителей, с непониманием и, опять же, обидой на самого Кромешника, но Джек прекрасно знал себя и прекрасно уловил, что теперь не может считать Бугимена и своим врагом. Даже мысленно не мог назвать его так. Было ли дело во времени и словах Черного Духа или только сейчас до Фроста дошло, что именно Питч спас ему жизнь, и, даже формально, беловолосый парнишка уже не мог назвать его врагом. Джек путался и не знал. Время выделенное для себя подходило к концу, точнее больше — он позаимствовал еще пять минут, которые не должны были принадлежать ему. Со слабо скрываемой грустью и потерянным взглядом от всех своих дум, Дух Зимы вмиг поднялся в светлое синее небо и взял курс на замок. Он надеялся что там, хоть кто-то, но уже был. Кажется, Банни работал в Австралии, когда они переговаривались последний раз. Кроль уже должен был быть у Северянина.

***

— Так-так. Вот, я нашел еще один способ, видишь? — Николас склонился над столом, разворачивая старые и слегка потрепанные чертежи.

На столе творился бардак из всевозможных древних книг, тарелочек с печеньем, тут же лежали выложенные бумеранги Банни, который недавно выбрался из тоннеля, зубные крохи таскали мелкие шарики-порталы, когда-то разработанные Северянином, стояли кружки с горячим шоколадом и ароматным глинтвейном, и еще много чего полезного, блестящего, нужного и магически-опасного было разбросано по темной деревянной столешнице.

— Это что? Опять порталы? — Хранитель Пасхи нахмурился, вместо своей кружки с морковным соком на ощупь взял кружку рядом стоящей Феи, с крепким зеленым чаем. Впрочем Кроль бы настолько увлечен, что не почувствовал разницы ни во вкусе, ни в температуре содержимого. Зубные крохи тихо захихикали, но улыбающаяся Туф жестом попросила не отвлекать.

— Да нет. Это видишь… — Николас ткнул пальцем в знаки начерченные на круглых железных сферах, что были достаточно красочно нарисованы на бумаге.

— Это древний лунный язык, по легенде, сам Луноликий его составлял... Но не суть! Эти сферы достаточно хороши, если их применять как задерживающие щиты, либо в виде… эээ... — Хранитель Рождества замялся, почесав затылок, — ...в виде силовых ударов за счет заклинания. Вот.

— А можно было сразу сказать, что это этакие древние гранаты для магических существ? — недовольно скосив взгляд на друга, ворчливо начал Кролик, — И, вообще, почему ты их не делал? Да и почему мы их не использовали тогда на Кромешнике? Не думал, что толку будет больше?

— А ты не думал, что это слишком разрушающая мощь, а мы были рядом с жилыми сооружениями, и теми кто там живет? Волна от этих штук даже на людей может подействовать! К тому же, нужно достаточное силовое поле и концентрация своей собственной силы, чтобы правильно их создать!

— Ребята, не ругайтесь. — тихо посмеявшись, Фея осторожно коснулась плеча Кролика, успокаивая и желая, чтоб тот не начал очередное препирательство.

— Сколько успеешь сделать? — Банни послушался Хранительницу Памяти, и не стал ворчать на Северянина, хотя левое ухо у него всё же задергалось.

— Через семьдесят два часа... будет десять штук.

— Десять? Всего десять? Ты что, как улитка будешь делать?!

— А ты сам попробуй! Посмотрю я, как твой Лабиринт разнесет на мелкие кусочки!

— Опять намекаешь, что к Пасхе у меня ничего не будет готово или ты клонишь к тому, что Рождество всё равно важней?

— Что? Ты о чем? Да я про другое! Это ты вечно хочешь быть первым, а я тебе всё равно скажу, что Рождество самый важный праздник в году! — высказал гордо Николас, оставляя последнее слово за собой.

Туоф слегка отлетела, изумленно смотря на друзей и вновь на начавшийся спор. Годы и столетия идут, а спор не меняется. Но, право дело, сейчас ли им ругаться и препираться?

— Хватит вам спорить! Вас за километр от замка слышно! — приоткрытое окно полностью распахивается, и в освещенную и теплую залу залетает Дух Зимы.

Джек стряхивает с волос искрящиеся снежинки, которые, впрочем, сразу таят от теплого воздуха, а сам юный Хранитель Радости с легкой улыбкой осматривает балаган, что творится рядом со столом и на нем самом.

— Джек! Хорошо, что прилетел вовремя. Найдется минутка? Хочу, чтоб ты посмотрел вот это… — Северянин отстает от нервного кроля и рукой подзывает Джека к себе.

***

Проходит время, беловолосый парнишка успевает многое находясь в обители Санты. Он внимательно слушает Хранителей и их план, как основной, так и в случае непредвиденной атаки со стороны Духа Пустоты, всё заключается в хорошей подготовке и силе, что должна преобладать у Хранителей. Джек даже не подозревал, сколько разнообразного магического оружия есть у Северянина, и как они могут использовать всё это против прозрачного Духа. Всё невероятно странно, необычно и пугающе одновременно. Это похоже действительно на подготовку к войне, а не просто к битве.

Молоденький Дух растрепал белоснежные волосы и тяжело выдохнув, медленно направился к балкону, совсем небольшому и вовсе не центральному — обычному, с открытыми дверьми и скромной площадкой не более чем в два метра. Здесь гулял холодный ветер, было морозно и спокойно. Шум из дальних зал и говор Хранителей остался позади. Джеку этого и хотелось. Просто не слушать некоторые детали, и на сотый, а то и тысячный раз заучивать, как можно остановить Безликого. Они слишком поздно спохватились.

«Нет. Это я поздно им стал объяснять… Может, если раньше, то Дух Пустоты и не появился бы...» — Фрост опустил голову, смотря, как внизу копошатся йети и что-то перетаскивают в маленькую дверцу, похожую на черный вход.

Песочник и Северянин спрашивали его о силе Безликого, о том, что конкретно произошло, и Джеку пришлось рассказать, правда уклончиво.

Ледяной резко вскинул голову, смотря в темнеющую даль. Облака абсолютно скрыли заходящее солнце, нависая тяжелым снеговым одеялом над просторами Снежного Полюса. Казалось, небо максимально опустилось к земле, и протяни руку, то можно будет захватить кусочек снежного облака, серого такого. Наступала полярная ночь, а Джек сожалел, что нельзя будет увидеть красивых звезд. Здесь — на Севере, они невероятно близко рассыпаны по небосводу, переливаясь, сверкая, хвастаясь своим холодным светом.

Он не сказал им всё, и Джек осознанно пошел на эту недомолвку. Естественно, появление Безликого, его нападение, его слова, всё было передано слово в слово, но вот появление Короля Кошмаров, и их дальнейший разговор, даже то, насколько легко Кромешник справился с Духом Пустоты, Фрост решил недоговаривать. Только описать несколько размыто и в общих чертах.

Почему? Он и сам себе не хотел озвучивать. Знал естественно, холодно оценивал каждый свой шаг и поступок, но сейчас не хотел просто думать о причине. Возможно, играла роль обида на Хранителей? Молодой Дух Холода не принимал полностью, но уже задумался, если и дальше так пойдет — недомолвки, вечное скрывание и умалчивание, недоверие, то скоро в их кругу пойдет раскол. И Джеку очень страшно становиться той самой льдиной, которая отколется или которую отколют, чтобы пустить в одинокий дрейф по Северно-Ледовитому океану.

Юный Хранитель поднимает серебристый взгляд выше, смотрит в темнеющее на глазах небо, и очень-очень просит, чтоб такого не произошло. Он не хочет терять друзей, и он не хочет, чтоб они ссорились.

Позади послышалось приятное шуршание от золотого песка Сэнди, и лязг от хорошо заточенных сабель Николаса. Фрост кивнул самому себе. Хранители готовились к защите Южной и Северной Америки, впрочем, как и сказал ему Кромешник. Значит ли это, что Джеку скоро нужно будет самому выдвигаться?

«_Я дам знать, будь уверен_»

Сказанные тихим шелестом слова, вспомнились моментально. Ледяной едва ли улыбнулся, надеясь, что Безликий и вправду проявится в Европе, и они смогут его хоть как-то ослабить. Это единственное, что могло его порадовать.

Он чувствовал, как тепло, из комнат позади него, плавно вытекает наружу, смешиваясь с холодным воздухом и почти растворяясь, но отголоски мягкого уюта всё же касались его спины, и успокаивали Ледяного Духа, придавая и уверенности, и бодрого настроя.

Стало совсем темно, в залах включили лампы, светильники и, по обыкновению, факелы вдоль стен. Оранжевый свет полился на балконную плитку, ярко очерчивая тень юного Хранителя на полу. По бокам тоже становилось темнее, и холод стал казаться почти видимым от темно синих отсветов снега.

Совсем рядом с балконной аркой протопал грузный йети, ворча что-то на бегающих бубенчиков. Кролик взвыл в отдаленной зале, цепляясь за стол и не желая вновь отправляться в санях. Хомут из золотого песка решил дело окончательно, а Фея летала около Банни, уверяя, что так и впрямь быстрее, да и держаться нужно всем вместе.

Правое запястье Джека неожиданно потеплело, и он моментально перевел взгляд, слегка задирая рукав толстовки. Черная, как смоль, живая ниточка тени обвилась вокруг запястья, медленно разрастаясь и почти захватывая кисть руки. Она плавно перетекала, клубилась черненными потоками и была слишком… живой, теплой, очень теплой и… пушистой, насколько мог почувствовать Джек.

— Вот значит как, — Джек усмехнулся, забавно наблюдая, как тень, совершенно не причиняя вреда, оплетает запястье и всю правую кисть, не стремясь разрастаться выше.

Он не знал, почему настолько спокойно позволяет темной сущности плавно перетекать и осваиваться на своей коже, и почему вообще Питч дал именно такой знак. Хотя, не пошлет же он за Джеком своего Кошмара. Но вылетать нужно было уже сейчас. Да и Хранители стремительно перебирались в туннель, где стояли сани. Только Туф полетав по залу, нашла Джека, ловко зависая в проходной арке.

— Джек, ты с нами или?.. — она осмотрела Зимнего Духа, но ничего не подметила, ведь Ледяной успел спрятать правую руку в объемный карман своей кофты.

— Я должен осмотреть другую часть света, так что… — Фрост замялся, не желая напрямую врать, но и полностью говорить он не хотел. Блок создался из-за вранья Хранителей. Ответная реакция. Что можно поделать?

— Понимаю, — Туф ласково улыбнулась и подлетев, крепко обняла опешившего Духа Веселья, — Только прошу, будь осторожнее. Я знаю, что ты там будешь не один, но всё же, будь аккуратнее, ладно? — тихо прошептав это, Хранительница Памяти отстранилась, с улыбкой смотря на непонимающего Фроста.

На его немой вопрос: «Ты знаешь, что я лечу помогать Кромешнику?» Туоф только кивнула и подмигнув, вылетела с балкона, умчавшись вслед за Хранителями.

Всё веселее и страннее. Да, такой сюрприз от Зубной Феи Джек никак не ожидал. Но может тем лучше? Вытащив руку из кармана и внимательно посмотрев на теплую тень, Джек перехватил поудобнее посох и взлетел вверх.

***

Снега, порывы ветра, и вновь снега сменяли друг друга вместе с часовыми поясами, порой Джек попадал даже под дождь, поэтому приходилось резко менять направление или взлетать выше грозовых туч и лететь дальше, на восток, в Германию. Именно туда его тянуло, и именно в ту сторону тянулась тень, словно стрелка от компаса, острыми маленькими иголочками задавая направление.

Вскоре облака остались в стороне, и далеко внизу начали проявляться желтые огни городов, паутинками расползаясь на многие километры. Джек знал, что ему нужно снижаться, поэтому шепнув ветру, он резко поддался более быстрому потоку, заодно всматриваясь в точку на земле, куда его тянуло и где меньше всего было огней. Как всегда, маленький город — близ него, в заснеженной чаще.

Джек тихо фыркнул, но противиться не стал. Тень на запястье стала намного теплее, грея правую руку Ледяного Духа. И совершенно было неважно, что посох, от которого исходил просто нестерпимый холод, по-прежнему был зажат правой рукой. Подивившись теневой силе, коей обладал Бугимен, и которая распространялась на все виды тени, Фрост плавно опустился на небольшой уступ возле холма, ведущего к средневековой крепости Альтенбург*

Просторный белый холм засыпанный снегом, старые постройки или, лучше сказать, их развалины, по-обычному соседствовали с начинающейся чащей с одной стороны старой крепости. Некоторые протоптанные туристами тропинки вели на дороги к более мелким сооружениям, другие уводили вглубь голых деревьев, некоторые вели в город. Но сейчас, вокруг было тихо и не слышно даже уханье сов да филинов, что, по идее, должны были обитать на окраине леса.

Зато злое фырканье большого Кошмара позади себя Джек расслышал очень хорошо, и чуть ли не подпрыгнул от страха. Но сразу взял себя под контроль и обернулся, рассматривая и Кошмара, всё того же, и его хозяина. Хозяин был до неприличия довольный и злорадно ухмылялся. Видать задумал грандиозную пакость, и Фрост надеялся, что не по его душу сегодня придут древние Кошмары, ожидающие в глубине чащи.

— Ваше Величество, — Джек слишком наигранно улыбнулся и театрально сделал глубокий поклон. Он, конечно, думал о последствиях этого поступка и вообще соображал, что у них возможно будет битва не на жизнь, а насмерть в ближайшие часы, но не мог удержаться, и решил с первых минут достать Короля Кошмаров, надеясь испортить тому настроение. Настроение испортить не удалось. Кромешник вмиг всё понял и принял игру. Он оценивающе оглядел светловолосого мальчишку и лишь надменно усмехнулся.

— Не с той ноги начал, и поклон должен быть глубже. Хотя, для незнающего этикет деревенского мальчишки, весьма сносно. В следующий раз, когда будешь встречать меня, не забудь держать спину ровнее. — ехидно ухмыльнувшись, Кромешник довольно наблюдал за мальчишкой.

— Обойдешься. — прищурившись, дерзко бросил Джек, разозленный, что вновь его слова привели к его же унижению.

— Сам решился, так изволь продолжать. — пристально осмотрев Ледяного Духа издевательским взглядом, Кромешник подло улыбнулся.

— Зачем тень прислал? — переводя тему и заговаривая уже нормальным голосом, и без всяких издевательств, Джек демонстративно поднял руку, показывая тень, которой, судя по всему, очень понравился Дух Зимы, и она решила полностью, в виде черной перчатки, спеленать холодную кисть, согревая неведомым теплом.

— Тебе идет черное, — осмотрев внимательным взглядом тень, изрек Кромешник, подходя на два шага ближе.

— Сними. — упрямо требует Фрост, не боясь смотреть в горящие золотом глаза Короля.

— Сам снимай. — Питч взмахивает рукой, высказывая, как бы, свое дозволение, — Ты ей приглянулся, вот и разбирайтесь сами.

— Что значит — приглянулся? Это твоих рук дело! — вскрикивает Джек. Ему в принципе не нужна никакая тень, тем более он уверен что Кромешник специально отдал приказ этой темноте… Фросту даже хочется швырнуть зарядом в Короля, но он сдерживается, лишь разозлено смотря на Бугимена.

— Смотри! — Кромешнику надоело, и он резко подавшись вперед, оказался рядом с Ледяным, хватая мальчишку за руку и показывая тень, которая не желала даже меняться, оставаясь на руке. — Тени — это сила, чувства или магия, это не полностью живые и разумные существа, но они, как и мы, умеют выбирать. Я могу ими повелевать, могу приказывать, уничтожать или создавать, но я — Черный Дух, и они — моя стихия, которой я научился управлять, Джек.

В доказательство, часть теней, что, как и всегда, кругом клубились возле Питча, перетекли ему за спину, создавая материальный плащ с длинным шлейфом, а длинный рукав его одеяния наоборот рассыпался, оголяя серую кожу до локтя.

– Но есть существа, Фрост. Духи, которых тьма и тени тоже выбирают, не всегда, не все, но на уровне — привязаться и быть частью, хоть крупицей одежды или вещи, могут вполне. Если есть определенная совместимость, и если тень чувствует себя спокойно, она может остаться с магическим существом.

Повисает морозное молчание, Джек переводит взгляд с горящих желтых глаз на свою кисть, рассматривая вполне себе материальную перчатку, которая выглядит как ткань, мягкая и эластичная, изящно закрывая холодные тонкие пальцы и такое же тонкое запястье.

— Ты сказал, что нужна совместимость... Значит, во мне есть что-то темное и злое, раз тени меня принимают? — голос Джека погрустнел, и он со странным отблеском в сером взгляде смотрел на свою кисть, которую по-прежнему не выпускал из своего захвата Кромешник.

— Ты не темный, и не злой. — голос Короля выравнивается, вновь становясь спокойно-шипящим, — Но ты этой тени приглянулся. И уж поверь, такую команду этой мелкой ниточке я не давал. Хочешь — могу вырвать насильно, но тогда её придется уничтожить. Конечно, это же мелочь, которая не стоит ничего. Но подумай. Да и сегодня, не советовал бы я тебе ее снимать. — Кромешник наконец отпускает запястье Джека и отодвигается от него. Его одеяние приходит в классическую норму, а лишние тени лениво стекают вниз, создавая черные ореол вокруг.

— Ты это про Безликого? — склонив голову в бок, спрашивает Джек, стараясь разглядеть, как шевелится «живая» перчатка. Он хорошо понял намек Короля и знает, что даже маленькая тень, но может в чем-нибудь, да, пригодиться, когда они начнут атаку на Духа Пустоты.

— А как сам думаешь? Он скоро будет здесь.

— Почему здесь? Почему не Берлин? Не Мюнхен или Париж? Почему именно этот маленький городок? — Джеку надоело разглядывать свою новую и еще неопределенную деталь одежды… или магии? Он перехватывает посох в правую руку, чувствуя, как перчатка моментально превращается в широкий наруч, видимо, всё же не желая соседствовать с холодом ледяного дерева.

— Перед массовым выступлением нужно подкопить силы, а здесь можно и потренироваться. Джек, это ведь так просто. — Питч не обращает на него внимания, отдает жестом руки неопределенный приказ Кошмару, и тот медленно уходит в тень начинающейся чащи, по их левую сторону. Видно, что встреча с Безликим не слишком нравится и самому Королю, но выхода у него нет.

— Ты сильно его сегодня задел?

— Думал сильно, оказалось нет. — холодно отвечает Кромешник, смотря куда-то вверх, где медленно сияют звезды, и не видно луны. Даже намека. Новолуние. И Кромешника очень сильно это радует.

— Кажется, это задевает твое самомнение и гордость. — хмыкает стоящий рядом беловолосый мальчишка, и Бугимен кидает на него вопросительный взгляд, но ничего не отвечает, без ехидства усмехаясь. В чем-то молоденький Дух и прав. Но не время парировать ответ и начинать издеваться над Ледяным. Питч ещё успеет, и он прекрасно это знает.

Почти незаметное присутствие непонятной силы, которая приближалась к городу, почувствовал первым Король Кошмаров, за ним понял и Джек, нервно переведя взгляд на небо, в попытках найти Духа Пустоты.

— Здесь? — становится серьезным и собранным юный Хранитель, готовясь ко всему. Он надеется, что не растерял навык ведения боя после пятилетней передышки.

— Да. — спокойным Кромешник только кажется. Он сам понимает опасность нового врага, и холодно оценивает каждый последующий шаг, надеясь, что сегодня они смогут сделать первый ход в свою пользу.

— Есть план? — быстро спрашивает Ледяной, и надеется, что действительно есть, ведь по ощущениям, волнами расходившимися в воздухе, Безликий набрал больше сил, чем в их первую встречу.

— Я — не твои Хранители, — тихо огрызнулся Питч, подходя ближе. — Я хочу создать небольшую… ловушку. Нам нужно отвлечь его внимание. Точнее, я буду приманкой…

Джек обернулся через плечо, удивленно смотря на Кромешника, тот лишь поморщился и продолжил, кивая на прозрачный силуэт, медленно плывущий в небе.

— Да, не удивляйся. Ибо сил у меня больше, и я его атаки сдержать сумею. Для тебя же, Снежный Дух, работа будет состоять в незаметном приближении. Подлетишь сзади и должен будешь нанести самый мощный из своих ударов. Остальное на мне. — Кромешник подзывает к себе больше теней, пристально наблюдая за шлейфом прозрачной силы, ему хватит нескольких секунд, чтобы оказаться рядом с Духом Пустоты, на той же высоте.

— Это должно вывести его из строя? — Джек нервно кусает губы, и старается не упустить из виду того, кто в принципе сливается с воздухом. К тому же, на дворе ночь.

— По моим подсчетам, мы выбьем себе еще неделю до его восстановления. — лаконично уверяет Король, незаметно для Джека созывая Кошмаров, что ожидают приказа на границе чащи. — Сейчас у меня нет армии, и твои Хранители толком ничего не придумали. Я ведь прав?

— Да…

— Ты согласен? — легкая нотка довольства в хриплом голосе, и Кромешник всё же смотрит на Джека, подмечая, что молоденький Дух совершенно не колеблется в своем ответе. Это Королю Кошмаров нравится еще больше.

— Придется, — действительно, в голосе Духа Зимы нет неуверенности или колебания. Он абсолютно готов к последствиям и к тому, что будет происходить.

— Хорошо, Джек. Значит сейчас ты не двигаешься с этого места. Мои Кошмары всё организуют, дальше беру его внимание я, и только после того, как Безликий полностью переключится на меня, ты быстро подлетишь и ударишь, ясно?

— Да понял я! — Джек негодующе психует, ему ведь не нужно повторять по нескольку раз, как маленькому ребенку. Однако, единственный нюанс его всё-таки тормозит, и, пока есть время, парнишка проговаривает это вслух:

— Но, целиться в спину…

— Подло, нечестно, низко, неуважительно, еще подобрать эпитеты? — зло шипит Кромешник, смотря на светловолосого парнишку, — Или может скажешь, что нужно поступить благородно? Тогда, давай, подлети к нему и попроси разрешения пронзить сердце зарядом магии льда!

— Понял! Но подожди. Ведь магия сквозь него проходит… — искренне непонимающий взгляд Хранителя Радости возможно и позабавил бы Короля, но сейчас только раздражает. Они теряют драгоценные минуты.

— Вот как раз для этого, Джек, я и буду рядом с ним, и в последнюю секунду просто не дам пройти твоему заряду зря.

— Ты ударишь его тьмой, а я льдом? — наконец доходит до Фроста, и он готов улыбнуться, поняв какой силы получится удар, но вовремя сдерживает себя.

— Какой догадливый маленький Дух. — Питч усмехается, с лукавством смотря на Джека, — Помнишь, когда-то я говорил — ничто так не подходит друг другу, как Холод и Тьма? — Кромешник самодовольно ухмыляется, а в его руках появляются черные хлысты. Он плавно обходит Джека и подозвав четырех Кошмаров, слишком быстро растворяется в тенях. Беловолосый парнишка знает, Король Кошмаров уже в воздухе, на своем главном Кошмаре, преграждает путь Безликому.

Что ж, для них первый раунд начался.

Джек взмывает в воздух, не спуская взгляда с прозрачного силуэта, который медленно зависает в воздухе, остановленный черной тенью из которой проявляется сам Кромешник. Жаль, что с этого расстояния не слышно о чем они говорят. Тьма вокруг и внутри чащи тоже приходит в движение, скапливаясь в одном месте, словно готовая придти на зов Короля по-первому же приказу.

«И это у него еще армии нет?» — изумленно наблюдая за агрессивной тенью, занимающую чуть ли ни всю территорию чащи, спрашивает сам себя беловолосый Дух.

Нет времени. Да и успеет он подумать чуть позже. Фрост взлетает на достаточную высоту, на тот самый уровень, где завис Безликий. Джек прищуривается, не обращая внимания на неприятный нарастающий скрежет, и крепче сжимает посох. Рано, еще немного. Порыва ветра на скорость должно хватить, концентрацию на самый сильный и мощный удар он держит спокойно, всё должно выйти.

Как так вышло, что он помогает Бугимену? Как принять всё происходящее? Как…

Джек отвлекается от своих мыслей, замечая, как тьма взвинтилась вверх, пытаясь зацепиться за прозрачный силуэт в воздухе, он понимает, что несколько секунд и ему нужно будет действовать. Колкий ветер дает ему возможность бесшумно подобраться. Всё же атаковать в спину — действительно подло… Но, если это единственный способ ослабить Духа Пустоты, Фрост не будет сомневаться. И сейчас не важно, что ситуация безумно похожа на ту — пять лет тому назад.

Пора. Стремительный ветер, слишком быстрое приближение к прозрачному силуэту, который действительно и не заметил Ледяного Духа. Джек двумя руками крепко сжимает посох, и наотмашь выпускает заряд ледяной магии, точно в спину Безликому.

Всё происходит за несколько минут, светловолосый Хранитель успевает заметить тьму, что тянется снизу, с самой чащи, захватывая тонкими нитями Духа Пустоты за ноги, видит Кошмаров, что окружили его вокруг, и подмечает самого Кромешника, в руке которого появляется всё та же черная коса. Король Кошмаров, без труда удерживая тенями нового врага, замахивается смертоносным оружием, и как раз вовремя. Две магические силы, с погрешностью на микросекунду, бьют в Безликое существо, создавая черно-ледяную ударную волну.

Прозрачное тело вздрагивает, покрываясь словно трещинами, светящимися льдисто-голубым отсветом, а тьма поглощает Духа изнутри. Кромешник был прав, — два заряда магии направленные одновременно могут хорошенько вывести из строя даже такое сильное существо.

Жаль Джек не видит сейчас безэмоционально лицо Духа Пустоты.

Но зато это видит Кромешник. Прищурившись, он пристально наблюдает с какой скоростью действует две смешанные силы на нового врага, надеясь, что одного смешанного удара хватит. Всё происходит быстро, и приходиться считывать каждую секунду, не упуская ни одну мельчайшую деталь. Король даже чувствует с какой скоростью бьется сердце Снежного мальчишки, отбивая удар за ударом. Но Бугимену вовсе не нравится безэмоциональность и бездействие Безликого. Так себя не ведут после целенаправленной мощной атаки в самую суть. Слишком быстро светящейся льдистый тускнел, слишком быстро исчезает тьма внутри Духа Пустоты.

— Да быть не может... — неслышно шепчет Кромешник, наблюдая насколько умело недавно сформировавшийся Дух залечивает повреждения. Пустота готовится…

— В сторону! — переводя взгляд на Джека, рявкает Кромешник, отзывая своих Кошмаров и исчезая из видимости Безликого.

Юный Хранитель сам моментально соображает и реакция его не подводит — он отлетает назад, почти позволяя себе падать вниз на несколько десятков метров, как раз в то время, как яркая белая вспышка кругом взрывается на высоте, где он был секунды тому назад. Дух Пустоты одной ударной волной решает уничтожить сразу обоих противников, но из-за первого повреждения не успевает вовремя задеть хоть кого-то одного.

Джек загнанно дышит. Он не ожидал, он правда такого не ожидал. Наблюдал, как удар магии льда остается в прозрачном теле, как тьма сдерживает всю мощь внутри, сама разрастаясь черными сгустками, а через каких-то пару мгновений прозрачный Дух без труда восстанавливается, создавая свою собственную силовую волну. Фрост ищет взглядом черную тень и находит. Кромешник завис на черном облаке недалеко от него, и молоденький Дух смотрит совсем растерянно на Короля Кошмаров. Он не ожидал такого.

«Что теперь? Атаковать? Убегать? Что?» — одним взглядом спрашивает непонимающий ничего Зимний Дух, но, кажется, даже такой вид переговоров Безликий не одобряет. Металлический скрип раздается эхом, и он формирует из своей силы острые пики, пуская их в Джека. Ледяной чудом уходит от первых трех, легко лавируя в воздухе. Времени и маневренности для переглядок явно нет.

— И что теперь? — непонимающе выкрикивает Джек, отбив своей магией последнюю пику, и поворачиваясь в сторону Кромешника. Но того и след простыл.

— Прекрасно! Просто идеально! Ты в своем репертуаре! — зло цедит Дух Зимы, но сразу спохватывается, замечая, как основная часть теней перетекают ближе к Безликому, формируясь в… огромного черного грифона. Теневой Кошмар издает хищный клекот, нападая на прозрачную фигурку, — Безликий кажется совсем маленьким по сравнению с гигантской птицей.

По воздуху разносится грохот, словно что-то подорвали, опять слышится электронный скрип, и Джек сильнее сжимает челюсти, ему уже ненавистен это звук. Прозрачно-блеклый свет острой дугой проходится по Кошмару и тот растворяется, осыпаясь тенями. Чертыхнувшись, уже в который раз, Фрост резко подается вверх, перехватывая посох поудобнее и направляя удар в голову Безликому.

Может сработает? Вышло! Почти…

От большего сгустка магии Безликий уворачивается достаточно легко, но часть левой стороны магия льда всё же успела задеть, серебристым инеем впиваясь в прозрачное тело. Дух разворачивается, всё тем же безразличным взглядом осматривая Ледяного, и целенаправленно замахиваясь на него знакомой белой сферой. Слишком быстро, Джек по траектории не может свернуть ни вверх, ни вниз. Мальчишка делает маневр в воздухе, и ветер отшвыривает его правее, Джек надеется на чудо, что его не зацепит…

Чудо случается. Точнее черный крылатый змей перехватывает сферу несущуюся на Джека, заглатывая белый шарик и атакуя прозрачного Духа. Мгновение, и беловолосый парнишка переводит дыхание, замечая позади отвлекшегося Безликого разозленного Кромешника. Король ловит взгляд мальчишки и кивает ему. Фрост понимает мгновенно, срываясь с места и, сразу после атаки черного змея, создавая в воздухе острое, ледяное копье, швыряя в Духа Пустоты.

Атака с двух сторон. Заново. Безликий хоть и силен, но не настолько ловкий и маневренный, как Джек, и не настолько хитер, как Кромешник. По всей видимости, первая атака дает о себе знать, и настолько массовые заряды магии и тьмы всё же выбивают силы из Духа Пустоты. Он значительно замедляется, непонимающе опуская голову и вынимая из груди застрявшее острие копья.

«Хоть на этот раз сквозь него не пролетело...» — немного устало, но обрадованно думает Джек.

Не теряя времени и подлетая совсем близко, нацеливая еще один удар по прозрачному существу. Молоденький Хранитель прищуривается, в темноте замечая, как черные пятна расползаются на груди Безликого, а после подмечает и сами черные стрелы, выпущенные Кромешником из теневого лука.

«Не меняется…» — не то мрачно, не то понимающе подмечает Фрост. Но слишком мало времени. Бой длится не больше десяти минут, но эффекта от него почти ноль. И ведь не простые Духи сражаются. Он — Хранитель, Дух Холода, а второй, вообще — Король Кошмаров.

Лязг металла в воздухе разносится эхом на многие десятки метров, Джек морщится не понимая, что на этот раз. Ему подобраться бы ближе. Если бы был отвлекающий Кошмар. Кромешник словно читает его мысли, и разъяренный рык слышится позади Фроста, а оглянувшись, он подмечает непонятное крылатое существо, очень знакомое ему, он видел таких, знает как они зовутся, только сейчас все мысли заняты ударами и контрударами. По намерению Короля Джек отлетает левее, нацеливая удар, секунда, и на Безликого нападает Кошмар, сразу после удар от черной косы приходится по-правой стороне прозрачного Духа, а ледяной заряд, пронизывающий острыми льдинами, завершает совместное нападение.

Горгулья, вспомнив, как зовется это существо, с силой раздирает когтями барьер, который в последнюю секунду успел выставить Дух Пустоты. Джек не отчаивается, хотя он давно не дрался в полную силу и сейчас заметно вымотался. Он хочет напасть заново, тряхнув головой и увернувшись от прозрачных клинков метнувшихся в его сторону. Юный Дух даже не обращает внимания на свою новую способность — различать прозрачное в воздухе с такой быстрой скоростью атаки.

— Да когда же ты сдохнешь? — доносится злое шипение Кромешника, и Джек полностью солидарен сейчас с ним. Конечно, плохо желать смерти другому существу. Но... эта Пустота…

— Черт! — Фрост никак не ожидал яркой вспышки белого света и силовой волны, выбивающей весь дух и заодно больно бьющей по всему телу. Он резко теряет контроль над полетом, и кое-как увернувшись от острых, прозрачных осколков, неконтролируемо начинает падать вниз.

«Только не это, только не так!» — не ощущая страха, но предвидя не самое мягкое падение, внутренне паникует парнишка.

Для него становится открытием, когда он смотрит вниз, стараясь наладить связь с привычным ему ветром, что во время сражения они сместились на несколько километров от первоначальной точки, и сейчас под ним был более густой темный лес и, как ни странно, озеро. Второе открытие — озеро было не замерзшее, вообще! Оно было черным, казалось бездонным и слишком быстро приближалось. Точнее Фрост падал слишком быстро.

— Черт, черт… Черт!.. — последний вскрик заглушился громким всплеском воды, и Джек оказался под водой, на секунду сходя с ума от страха. Как будто он снова тонет в ледяной воде, а выхода нет и повсюду глубинная темнота, которая не отпустит.

Выныривает он так же резко, хватая порциями ледяной воздух, напрочь позабыв, что Духам он не нужен. Нужен, еще как, особенно в воде. Джек смахивает капли воды, моментально замерзшие на его волосах и превратившиеся в ледяные капельки. Он не понимает почему вода вокруг едва ли покрывается легким инеем, но не замерзает. Что не так с этим озером? Или что не так с ним? Но череду мыслей прерывает повторный всплеск воды. И Джек замирает на мгновение, додумывая, кто победил наверху, и кого он сейчас может увидеть.

***

Они не смогли. Этот раунд проигран. Подчистую и позорно.

Вода дурацкая и сил взлететь не было в принципе, впрочем, у кое-кого темного сил призвать Кошмаров тоже не оказалось. Добираться до берега, пока Безликий разыскивал их в другом квадрате, было решено вплавь. Еще никогда не было так унизительно и непривычно. Джек не мог представить каково же сейчас Королю Кошмаров.

— Это всё из-за тебя! — отплевываясь от непонятной воды, которая даже не замерзала, злобно огрызается Джек. Они почти на берегу. — Я одержу победу над Хранителями! Я уничтожу веру в вас! Я завоюю весь мир! — не доползая до берега, и по колено всё еще находясь в воде, разозлено припоминает светловолосый Дух.

— Про мир я не говорил, — тяжело дышащий Король Кошмаров протянул руку Джеку, помогая выбраться на берег.

Они так и упали — на холодный снег, едва ли вытащив себя из воды. Восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание и смотря на темное небо.

— Что за дурацкая вода? Она даже не замерзает! — фыркает Джек, выискивая нечетким взглядом прозрачную фигуру, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и восстановить силы. Слишком сильно ударил Безликий.

— Это лечебное озеро, с минералами, даже зимой не замерзает, — по уставшему голосу Кромешника можно понять, что Короля таки победили в первом раунде. Он даже не мог нормально призвать Кошмары. Лишь тени клубились вокруг него, нервно подрагивая.

«А я то думал будет легко...» — Джек расфокусированным взглядом наблюдал за звездами, в попытках понять, найдется ли Безликий и где он вообще, зараза такая, летает!

Единственный плюс — это место, в котором они выплыли. Сверху было невидно берега, лишь шапку елово-кленового леса. Но вот снизу, как раз лежа, открывался отличный обзор на небо. И вот прозрачный силуэт, не так высоко, как прежде, проскользнул мимо вечерней Венеры и потому был замечен обоими.

— О, смотри, — ткнул пальцем в небо Джек, — Всё же вернулся.

— Предлагаешь, второй раунд? — усмехнувшись, Питч пытается достойно подняться и устоять на ногах.

— Ага… — Джек без колебаний хватается за снова протянутую руку, вставая с мокрого снега и осматривая себя. Голова не болит, да и не кружится, уже хорошо.

— Как поступим? — взгляд серебристых глаз переводится на Кромешника, который недовольно отряхивает свое одеяние, быстро маскируя тенями длинный порез поперек груди.

«Всё же задел…» — Джек задерживает взгляд дольше, чем того требуется, на тьме, вместо которой секундой ранее была длинная белая полоска, но спохватывается, и смотрит в горящие желтые глаза.

— Совместная атака. Не по одиночке и без разделения, кто позади, а кто перед ним. Просто один удар, — поясняет Кромешник, шевельнув длинными пальцами и формируя из клубившихся теней непонятно что или кого.

— Хватит, думаешь? — скептически изогнув бровь, Джек, пока есть время, облокачивается на посох, рассматривая сосредоточенного на своей тьме Короля.

— Ты на него посмотри. Он почти выдохся. Не списывай со счетов и нашу силу, Джек. В общем, предлагаю твой лед облачить в мою тьму и швырнуть в это недоразумение.

— Которое нас почти сделало. Угу...

— Еще посмотрим. — злобно шипит Черный Дух, создавая маленьких черных скорпионов, которые ползают по его руке смешиваясь с тьмой.

— Так не терпится отыграться? — хмыкает Ледяной Дух, понимающе смотря на, с виду спокойного, Короля. Питч кидает на него раздраженный и полный мести взгляд, и сразу всё становится понятно.

«Кое-кто так и не научился проигрывать» — с улыбкой на лице думает Фрост. Но спохватывается, обрывает себя. Слишком расслабился.

— Поднимайся, нужно взять реванш! — Кромешник кивает на небо, и готовит Кошмаров, что ждут в темноте леса.

Джек сам не против. Ветер вновь подчиняется ему, и Дух Зимы свободно взлетает, поднимаясь на нужную высоту. Позади тени, он чувствует их, знает о приближении летающих Кошмаров. Чувствует позади себя темную силу, и ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть Короля Кошмаров. Дух Пустоты совсем близко. Кажется, понимает, чувствуя их, оборачивает с непонятным хрустом ломающегося железа, и смотрит белыми глазами. Расстояние небольшое в тридцать, а то и меньше метров.

— Готов? — раздается шелестящий голос за спиной, и Фрост уверенно кивает.

Он даже не вздрагивает, когда повторная волна белого света несется на них, её перебивает стена из тьмы, поднявшаяся из леса. Слишком высокая и слишком мощная, она отражает белый удар. Джек отводит посох чуть назад, собирая силу его магии льда и, одним резким движением магического оружия, швыряя в Безликого светящуюся белоснежно-льдистым сферу, к которой моментально метнулась тьма, формируя черный конус вокруг. Двойная сила моментально долетает до цели, попадая точно в солнечное сплетение. Дух Пустоты, сверкнув злым белым взглядом, покачивается в воздухе, не имея возможности вытащить из себя или уничтожить магию двух стихий сразу.

— Как я и говорил, — усмехается Король Кошмаров, поравнявшись с Джеком. — Будь здесь, дам сигнал, сформируешь еще один заряд, только посильнее, но только по сигналу.

Фрост кивает, наблюдая насколько быстро, по теням, Кромешник передвигается к Безликому, вновь создавая косу из тьмы и нанося прозрачному Духу хлесткий удар, от которого тот не успевает увернуться. Больше дюжины Кошмаров закрывают весь обзор, нападая с разных сторон на Духа Пустоты, и тьма всё больше разрастается в небе, поднимаясь широкими потоками из глубин леса.

«Хорошо отыгрывается...» — думает уставший Джек, наблюдая за точными быстрыми ударами Короля. Сейчас бы действительно Хранители не смогли бы победить Кромешника. В этом Джек был уверен на все сто процентов.

Он для страховки подлетел чуть ближе, урывками наблюдая за боем, но больше было похоже, что Безликий действительно подвымотался и лишь ставил блоки и защищался, в то время, как Бугимен вошел во вкус, ловко орудуя большой косой. Позади раздалось негромкое фырканье, и светловолосый парнишка обернулся, смотря на троих Кошмаров, что послушно зависли возле него, переступая с ноги на ногу и качая большими мордами.

«Просто оставил… или для защиты?»

Помотав головой, юный Хранитель перестал отвлекаться, готовый нанести решающий удар. И вот, наконец основной табун Кошмаров разлетелся в разные стороны и тьма спала, открывая обзор на вымотанного и покрытого черными пятнами Безликого. Кромешник стоял на черном облаке в стороне, он повернулся в сторону Джека, кивая тому.

Последний запал магии, последний выброс силы, льдистый шар летит подобно комете, оставляя длинный снежный шлейф, и попадает вновь в точку — в грудь прозрачного Духа. Фрост плохо различает после такого боя, но он, кажется, заметил острую сеточку теней создавшуюся за секунду того, как магия поразила Безликого. Дух начинает светиться, с неприятным механически-металлическим скрипом теряя контроль над собственным телом и силой. Последнее, что видит Джек — белый свет, яркой вспышкой озаривший черное небо. Безликий исчезает.

***

Уставший, полностью вымотанный Дух Зимы мирно прислонившийся к стволу дерева, довольно прикрывает глаза, вдыхая морозный воздух. Рядом слышится тихое ржание Кошмаров, шелест от перетекания черного песка, и тихие непонятные рыки на краю леса. Джек усмехается. Рядом послышались тихие шаги. Кромешник.

— Всё? — не открывая глаз, спрашивает Ледяной, понимая, что Король Кошмаров находится где-то очень близко.

— Пока что всё, Джек. Неделю его будет не слышно и не видно. Правда, не ручаюсь за веру и всех детей. К тому же, после он вернется намного сильнее. — хриплый голос слышится совсем близко, но не вызывает никакого страха или инстинкта защититься. Джек почти улыбается, едва приподнимая уголки губ. На полноценную улыбку сил нет. А ведь это только начало.

— Теперь-то можно по домам? — с мягкой усмешкой спрашивает молодой Дух Веселья, и наконец открывает глаза, сразу встречаясь с изучающим золотым взглядом. Кромешник слишком близко, опасно стоит перед ним, с довольной ухмылкой на лице.

— Тебе — да. А у меня еще дела.

— Неужели пойдешь детей защищать? — вопросительно посмотрев на Короля, Фрост протягивает руку, желая чтоб Питч заново помог ему подняться. Тот лишь удивленно смотрит на молоденького Духа, не веря, что Джек сам просит о столь незначительном жесте именно его. Это прибавляет уверенности Черному Духу в исполнении его плана. Он хитро улыбается и, взяв мальчишку за холодную руку, помогает подняться.

— Мне нет дела до детей, уясни это, маленький Зимний Дух.

— А до их страхов? — Джек забавно склоняет голову на бок, с прищуром смотря на Кромешника.

— Это резонней. Но всё же слишком… — Питч морщится, вспоминая нынешние кошмары детей, — …Слабо. Мне нужны более тяжелые и… питательные Кошмары, Джек.

— Что ж… — беловолосый парнишка не знает, как начать, но знает точно, что один бы не справился. Да и хоть так, но теперь есть время на подготовку, поэтому он хочет хоть что-то сказать Бугимену, — Знаешь, я хотел бы сказа…

— Улетай, — покачав головой, серьезно говорит Кромешник, осматривая Ледяного Духа внимательным взглядом, — Просто улетай, и ничего не говори мне.

— Хорошо. — Джек кивает и, замешкавшись, поднимает руку, указывая на тень, которая по-прежнему грела запястье, теперь она преобразовалась в широкую ленту, — В следующий раз позовешь через неё?

— Да. Через неделю я позову. Если что-то случится, дам знать раньше, — Питч неопределенно посматривает на тень, потом снова смотрит в серебристые глаза парнишки, — Смотри в оба, Снежный Дух, я не хочу, чтоб Безликий застал тебя врасплох.

Фрост еще раз кивает, и отойдя в сторону, взмывает в воздух, вскоре совсем скрываясь в темных небесах. Он, как яркая звездочка, которая постепенно отдаляется и исчезает с поля зрения Черного Духа.

А Король остается возле заснеженного леса, продумывая свой дальнейший план, и как поскорее уничтожить Безликого. Он не знает отчего настолько сильно хочет побыстрей избавиться от прозрачной угрозы. Возможно, дело действительно в выживании, и его страхах, которые могут поглотить. А может, Кромешник не хочет, чтоб ему мешали, ведь план был безупречный, а тут... явилась новая прозрачная нежить, путая все карты.

Хотя… Может и хорошо. Ведь таким образом Джек может быстрее понять ложное отношение Хранителей к себе, да и поводов для общения прибавилось. Но всё же…

Питч посмотрел на трех Кошмаров, стоявших в сторонке, жестом двух пальцев отсылая их.

Он не хотел, чтоб из-за Безликого с Джеком хоть что-то случилось.


	11. Chapter 11

Свет в уютной комнате горел ровно и ярко, освещая детскую в стиле доисторического юрского периода, в которой двое детей сидели на пушистом голубом ковре и рисовали картинки для урока рисования.

— Смотри-смотри! — радостно завопил темноволосый мальчик, улыбаясь своему брату и показывая ровно нарисованный коричневым мелком домик, — Правда похож на наш?

Второй, чуть постарше, оторвал светящийся взгляд зеленых глаз от своей, более взрослой, картины и посмотрел на творчество младшего. Они сидели в тишине, на втором этаже теплого дома, в который недавно переехала их семья, и без капризов выполняли домашнее задание, которое по случаю совпало у младшеклашек.

— Похож. Только ты гараж не дорисовал… и клумбы перед домом. А еще, вот тут, — старший брат указывает на верх крыши, — должен быть дымоход.

— Да! — веселая улыбка младшего и решительный вид, когда он вновь склоняется над рисунком, начиная доделывать детский шедевр.

— Мирт, а тебе какую тему задали по чтению? — хлопая большими глазами, любопытно спрашивает младший ребенок.

— Эээ… Прочитать про волшебных существ и написать про них сочинение.

— Правда? — младшенький вскидывается, его глаза почти того же зеленого цвета, блестят воодушевлением и он смотрит на старшего, — И про кого напишешь? Про Санту? Или, давай, про Пасхального Кролика? Я его так люблю!

— Хем… Можно. Я, по правде, хотел про них всех, — задумчиво кусая кончик черного карандаша, проговаривает Мирт, из-под длинной челки смотря на своего братика.

— И даже про Ледяного Джека? — радостно хлопнув в ладоши, восклицает мелкий. Он то знает, кто устраивает снегопады и замораживает тротуары, ведь старший брат давно ему рассказывал о волшебном Ледяном мальчике.

— И про Дже... Кого? — за секунду вспыхнувшие добротой зеленые глаза тут же тускнеют, и теперь с непониманием смотрят на младшенького.

— Да ты что! Сейчас же сам говорил про Ледяного Джека! Он ведь существует!

— А… — потерев тыльной стороной руки глаза, Мирт поднимает голову, смотря на брата, — Да не бери в голову, это просто тема. Нет никаких волшебных существ, в том числе и Ледяного Джека.

— Но, а как же? Ведь они сущес… Но наверное... Да. Точно. Нет никаких волшебных существ, — моментально воодушевившийся слишком резко и монотонно заканчивает маленький мальчик, он словно не понимает, почему так говорит, на минуту морщится — будто вспоминая, но после и вовсе забывает весь разговор и о чем была тема, снова наклоняясь над рисунком, и начиная рисовать трубу на крыше домика. В комнате наступает понимающая тишина.

Прозрачная фигура блеснула холодным белым взглядом, находясь за окном каменного дома, поглощая чистую веру двух добрых детей, и оставляя съедающее безверие после себя, плавно растворилось в воздухе полностью.

***

— Тошнооо… — откинув голову на спинку массивного стула почти воет Джек, — Вы не думали о еще хоть каких-то идеях? — голос хрипит из-за неудобного положения откинутой головы, но светловолосому парнишке лень принимать более культурное положение. Он устал и запутался в непрекращающихся планах Хранителей.

— Может ты тогда предложишь? Давай! Я весь во внимании.

Джек усмехается, правда в его положении этого никто не видит. Неужели Кролик и впрямь думает, что теперь его можно поддеть такими подколками? Да по сравнению с унизительными издевками Бугимена, грубые фразочки Банни кажутся в принципе безобидными и даже какими-то топорными.

— Да и так понятно, что ты весь внимании — вон как уши навострил, даже мне видно, — со смешком поддевает Джек.

— Что? — Хранитель Пасхи аж подскакивает со своего места, громко ударяя лапами по столешнице и враждебно смотря на Ледяного Духа.

— Ребята! — Фея всегда в своем добром и положительном настроении пытается унять перепалку.

— Он первый начал! — дернув ушами, Банни обиженно тычет пушистой лапой в сторону молоденького Духа Веселья.

— А ты еще не успел закончить? — прыснув, Джек резко выпрямляется на стуле, с усмешкой смотря на злого кроля.

— Хватит! Оба прекратите! — строго одергивает обоих Северянин, недовольно посматривая сначала на Банни, а после переводит такой же взгляд на Джека. Молодой Дух спокойно поднимает руки вверх и примирительно улыбается. Банни фыркает достаточно недовольно, но садится на свое место и переговоры продолжаются.

Хранители собрались в полном составе, и теперь, за тем же массивным столом, идет обсуждение о том как нейтрализовать Духа Пустоты. Джек, сидя на своем стуле, постоянно морщится или сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу в попытках сдержаться и не поправить план Николаса. Уж всё больно гладко на словах, и они сейчас сидят здесь, обсуждают, прям как люди на дипломатических переговорах. Только тонны ненужных бумаг не хватает и презентабельного вида, а так — прям в точку. Единственное что понравилось и одобрил даже для себя Джек, это хорошо подготовленное нападение на Безликого: обессилить насколько это получиться, а после загнав в ловушку из нитей золотого песка, попытаться нейтрализовать.

Последнее Джека передергивало. Пусть он и Дух Пустоты и тот, кто не должен существовать… Но загонять, как какого-то зверя, ведя жестокую травлю, а потом добить бессильное существо. Уж это слишком. Но ведь всё на благо, да? Где-то Джек уже слышал такие слова. И даже может припомнить, где и когда конкретно. А вот что в итоге из этого вышло…

«Что сейчас мы сидим здесь и думаем, как не дать самому могущественному и безэмоциональному Духу поглотить веру и всё чудо, вместе со всеми нами», — лаконично угрюмо додумывает Зимний Дух, скрещивая руки на груди и пытаясь вникнуть в слова Николаса.

— Джек, ты нас слушаешь? — Хранитель Рождества хмуро наблюдает за молоденьким Духом, не понимая от чего тот витает в облаках, когда на кону настолько важное дело.

— Может будет проще загнать в пустое место, наставив там много ловушек из всех ваших магических вещиц, а после ударить массовым ударом, сразу все на одного, а не каждый по очереди? — Снежный Дух вскидывает бровь, обводя вопросительным взглядом всех Хранителей. Те не понимают, то есть понимают, но явно считают предложение Джека слишком необдуманным.

Ледяной видит, как они колеблются, и ему хочется подняться вверх, привлечь их внимание и доступно, буквально по буквам, разъяснить, что такой план сработает. Он знает. Он видел как можно вывести из строя Безликого. Но Защитники детской веры не поймут его, посмотрят с легким недоверием и будут дальше обсуждать слегка корявый план Николаса.

Еще одна песчинка падает на дурацкую чашу весов Джека. Эти весы не за или против Хранителей, просто каждый раз, когда друзья не доверяют ему или он чувствует, насколько они не принимают всерьез его слова, песчинка падает на серебряную чашу, она крениться — перевешивает все хорошие убеждения юного Духа, и Джек отстраняется всё больше от Хранителей. Ему не просто признавать, что в подсознании, а может и в самой душе, образовался такой механизм, мысленно сформировавшийся именно в весы, но еще хуже от каждой песчинки, незаметной — крошечной, но когда она падает, беловолосый каждый раз ощущает словно падает многотонная глыба льда, просто раздавливая его изнутри.

Джек сглатывает, быстро вылезает из своих раздумий и смотрит на странный план–перехват, что картой лежит на столе. Его подсознание в который раз бурчит и просит выказать самый простой — действенный способ по поимке и обезвреживанию Безликого. И в самом деле, что тут сложно? Объединиться всем вместе, да победить. Под словом все, Джек и впрямь имеет ввиду всех, и даже Кромешника, особенно его.

«Учитывая его силу… И умение нападать в самый нужный момент…» — Фрост тихо хмыкает, вспоминая позавчерашнюю битву. После которой ему никто и слова не сказал, даже не поняли, что он дрался с Безликим! А сам Дух Зимы и не стал говорить, сказал лишь, что в ближайшее время Дух Пустоты не появится, ибо у него мало сил. Почему Джек не рассказал друзьям, и почему в принципе скрыл, он и сам не мог ответить, даже самому себе. Возможно сыграл на руку тот самый блок, который автоматически развился из-за недомолвок друзей.

— На сегодня всё. Разбирательства давайте прекратим, мне еще делать новую партию магических ловушек… — Северянин устало потер переносицу и улыбнулся своим друзьям.

Туоф быстрее всех распрощалась с Хранителями и через портал, вместе со своими помощницами, улетела в свой дворец. В последнее время крохи всё меньше приносили зубок, но Фея не отчаивалась и сама летала вместе с ними, как когда–то. Песочник, пробудившись от легкой дремы, зевнул, и выстроив целое предложение из знаков и символов над головой, улетел на очень добром единороге — сны не могли ждать, и тем более Сэнди патрулировал многие города, в случае нападения Безликого. Кролик остался, как не было это странно, но ссылался Банни на дополнительные разговоры с Северянином, и, вообще, нужно ведь ему получить свой личный базовый комплект магических ловушек. У самого юного Хранителя тоже имелись дела, и он с улыбкой кивнув каждому, очень быстро покинул дом Хранителя Рождества.

— Он слишком отстранен в последнее время… — задумчиво посмотрев в окно, через которое минуты назад улетел Джек, печально проговорил Северянин.

— Да ладно тебе! — фыркнул Хранитель Пасхи, — Всего лишь думает над произошедшим. Кстати, как ты думаешь он ведь…

— Не сомневайся Банни. Он поможет, — согласно кивнув на невысказанный вопрос кроля, Николас прошел к столу и, захватив чертеж магических ловушек, пригласил Кролика в мастерскую.

***

Тонкий лед новым слоем поблескивал на тротуаре, почти переливаясь в лучах зимнего солнца. Бежавшая детвора, явно играющая в какую-то догонялку, принципиально не смотрела под ноги, весело шумя и смеясь, за что и поплатилась: почти всей гурьбой падая и пролетая на скользком покрытии, невзначай, и совсем случайно, сбив пекаря, который вышел подышать морозным воздухом, возле своего магазинчика.

Джек, наблюдавший за совершенно «случайно» образовавшейся кучей-малой из детей и недовольно бурчащего пекаря, смеялся, свисая с фонарного столба вверх ногами. Его радовало временное затишье, и по прибытию в город он напрочь откинул мысли о планах Хранителей, и просто решил поиграть с детьми и повеселиться сам. И пусть сейчас трудное время и не знаешь, что будет дальше, но зимние игрища никто не отменял, а как раз он — Хранитель Радости, и просто обязан отвечать за хорошее настроение детворы.

Снегу в этом году было до неприличия много, но снегоуборочные машины справлялись, очищая проезжие части, а тротуары, парки и тропинки чистили сами люди. Гурьба детей еще больше развеселилась и засмеялась, когда кто-то из совсем мелких, решил закинуть за шиворот взрослому мужчине ком снега. Тот громко завопил, пытаясь вытащить ледяной ком, но дети навалились на него, пытаясь победить количеством, а пекарю ничего не оставалось делать, как аккуратно сбрасывать с себя детвору и обещать самую страшную месть в виде закидывания снежками.

Что ж, день начался весьма занятно.

Джек рассмеялся и сделав круг над веселящимися, добавил больше льда на весь длинный тротуар, и взмыв чуть выше, полетел в другой квартал. Как раз в парк, там должны играть ребята постарше, он подслушал утренний разговор и был уверен, что многие дети вышли поиграть, покататься на санках и полепить снежных чудищ.

«И почему не обычных снеговиков?» — пожав плечами, призадумался Зимний Дух, но оставив тему без разбирательств, полетел дальше.

***

Свет веры в детях всегда горел золотистым, скорее потому, что золотой всегда был цветом волшебства, добра и самого чуда. Маленькие точки, подобно чудесным светлячкам, мирно горели на точной, но железной, копии земного шара, а шар мерно крутился, не надоедая своим тихим гулом.

Некоторые, как сейчас, огоньки горели с частым миганием, словно дети колебались — продолжать верить или прекратить надеется в чудо. Некоторые из огоньков затухли и вернуть веру в тех детей было очень сложно, но, всё же, надежда оставалась, что после исчезновения Безликого даже затухшие огни вновь засияют волшебным золотым светом. Хранители с тревогой следили за своими подопечными, за теми, кого они защищали испокон веков, но рано или поздно наступало время, когда даже они не могли ничего поделать и лишь смотреть. Хранители всегда боролись за веру, но когда огонек исчезал было трудно вновь зажечь его — разжечь ту веру, что угасла в маленьком ребенке. Так и случилось сегодня.

Хранитель Пасхи и Хранитель Рождества порой заходили в центральную залу, к примеру забрать нужные материалы или просто отдохнуть от кропотливой работы, и естественно посмотреть не изменились ли огоньки на глобусе.

Был полдень, Северянин устало вздохнув и потерев болящую шею, зашел в залу, где то и дело сновали йети, а под ногами неизменно бубенцы, предлагая только что испеченное печенье. Главный Хранитель с усталым вздохом подошел к крутящемуся глобусу, пристально всматриваясь в разнообразно горевшие огни. Некоторые горели ярче, другие же тускнее, а некоторые и вовсе потухли. Взгляд печальных глаз был переведен на Штаты, засмотревшись на такие знакомые огни. Но присмотревшись внимательнее, Северянин начал мрачнеть. Один из самых ярких огней, никогда не затухавший, даже когда Король Кошмаров почти уничтожил всю веру, начал медленно тускнеть, и на глазах Хранителя затух полностью.

— Банни… — позвал Санта, вглядываясь обреченным взглядом на серую точку. Кролик зашел не слышно, но Северянин уже знал о его присутствии, поэтому без слов просто ткнул пальцем в потухший огонек.

— Не говори что это…

— Да.

— Он знает? — сипло кашлянув, достаточно аккуратно спрашивает Кролик, прекрасно понимая чья именно вера погасла.

— Не знаю, друг. Огонь потух сейчас, на моих глазах. И, ты посмотри, — Северянин порывисто выдохнул и развел руками, показывая большую площадь шара, — кроме этого ни один огонек не задет. Словно целенаправленно всего один загасили...

— Что, значит стало еще хуже?

— Да. Как я и предполагал, — Николас вздохнул, понимая, что стало еще хуже. Возможно Безликий решил лишить их самого главного оружия.

***

— Так… — балансируя с помощью посоха на кабеле электропередач, Джек задумчиво рассуждал, — В снежки поиграли, каток я заморозил самым гладким льдом, и даже снеговиков построили на ура, забавных и веселых. Что я забыл?..

Закусив нижнюю губу и вовсе не обращая внимания на новую привычку, Джек слегка хмурился и расхаживал по толстым проводам, додумывая как бы еще поиграть с детворой и повеселиться. Он давно не устраивал таких радостных забав. Призадумавшись, Хранитель Радости посмотрел на восток, в той стороне…

— А это ведь неплохая идея! — довольно улыбнувшись, беловолосый парнишка легко взлетел в небо, прося ветер отнести его к знакомому дому.

Он давно не был у своего друга Джейми, и, наверное, пора подольше погостить у замечательного мальчишки, поболтать, рассказать настоящее положение дел, ведь когда-то этот сорванец помог Хранителям, помог самому Джеку. Он первый из детей, кто в него поверил и увидел, и наверное всегда таковым для Джека останется — первым, значащим очень много. Радостно фыркнув своим мыслям, Ледяной легко сделал переворот в воздухе и пролетел в узкой улочке меж домами. Настроение было замечательно, так почему бы не создать волшебный узор на мелькающих в полете окнах?

«Надо не забыть и показать Джейми, как с помощью льда и ветра создавать ледяные скульптуры за очень короткое время» — вовремя вспомнил Фрост, и вместе с потоком снежного ветра свернул на нужную ему улицу.

Несколько одинаковых домов, и вот он — такой же как и все остальные, только большой снеговик под два метра с ярко желтым шарфом и таким же ведром на голове отличает это дом от всех остальных. Джек опускается тихо и плавно, улыбается, вспоминая, как накануне Рождества, когда всё замело достаточно большими сугробами, Джейми, с решительным видом, создавал это снежного стража. Беловолосый парнишка по-доброму усмехнулся, и пролетев через окно на втором этаже, оказался в спальне своего друга.

— Джейми? Ты здесь? Говорил ведь, что все каникулы дома. Ты куда убежал? — Джек перекинул посох на плечо, свободно разговаривая в слух и зная, что все кто в него верит обязательно услышат его в этом доме, а взрослые ничего и не заметят. Комната, как и всегда, была аккуратно убрана и всё находилось на своих местах.

— О! Наконец, а я уж думал ты ушел гулять или опять в супермаркет, — увидев как в комнату заходит столь знакомый темноволосый парнишка, Джек расплылся в веселой улыбке, правда мальчик не поднял на него взгляд, — Эй, ну ты чего? Обиделся?

Мальчик остановился посреди комнаты, поставив рядом с собой набор строительных инструментов в большой коробке. Он всё время смотрел в коробку, даже когда зашел в комнату, и судя по заинтересованному виду собирался смастерить что-то интересное.

А Джек не понимает, почему Джейми не смотрит на него, ведь Зимний Дух стоит совсем близко, как и всегда, слегка подмораживая ворсистый темно-зеленый ковер босыми ступнями.

— Джейми, ну прекращай. Извини, я не мог прилететь раньше, не обижайся на меня. У нас просто проблемы, и я должен был помогать остальным, — быстро начал объяснять Джек, размахивая руками и делая шаг чуть ближе.

На пол упал молоток, потом кусачки.

— Джейми… — дыхание у Хранителя Радости замедляется.

Коробка с гвоздями с шуршащим шумом ставится рядом, тупой стук и на ковре три вида плоскогубцев.

— Эй, приятель!

Ноль реакции. Из коробки вытаскиваются толстые рейки по тридцать сантиметров в длину.

— Джейми, посмотри на меня, — голос молодого Духа становится сиплым и тихим, — Прошу, подними голову и посмотри на меня.

Коробка с гвоздями открывается с легким щелчком крышки, металлические острые гвоздики высыпаются маленькой горсткой рядом с рейками.

— Джейми! — громче чем ожидал сам от себя.

Джек не поймет, что случилось. Он закусывает нижнюю губу, смотрит на темную макушку мальчика, который не замечает его присутствия. Ужас, подобно белому азоту, стекает в сердце Ледяного Духа, обволакивая убивающим даже его холодом.

— Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста... — почти неслышно просит Джек, чувствуя каким тихим становится собственное дыхание, он хочет замереть полностью не издавая ни звука, даже стук сердца, может тогда в полнейшей тишине он услышит хоть намек на тихие слова.

«Даже если и замрешь, тебе может услышиться только фантомный отзыв, когда-то сказанных слов или твой разум сам придумает себе слуховую галлюцинацию, чтоб не погрузиться в безмолвную тишину» — настойчиво шепчет подсознание.

— Джейми, почему ты не отвечаешь? Я ведь здесь стою! Ну посмотри на меня! — пытаясь заглушить собственное «я», настойчиво и вслух просит Джек, смотря на мальчика.

— Ну скажи хоть! Да ты хоть видишь меня?! — со смешком не предвещающем и долю радости, впрочем, как и ничего хорошего, восклицает Фрост.

Он осторожно подходит совсем вплотную, надеясь, до последнего надеясь, что это всего-то шутка Джейми. Молодой Дух хочет взлохматить каштановые волосы мальчишки, и в легком жесте дотрагивается до темной макушки… Реакции со стороны друга нет, а холодные пальцы проходят сквозь голову, от чего Джек перепугано отскакивает, в неверии смотря, то на свои пальцы, то на Джейми.

— Только не это... Только не так., — не веря, он поднимает перепуганные серый взгляд на подростка, — Только не снова. Не с тобой, Джейми!

Он яростно сжимает челюсти, подавляя разбушевавшийся страх, и намораживает в воздухе несколько волшебных животных и снежинок. Несколько уже много для Джека, но упрямство и страх заставляют усилить поток и направить всех волшебно-снежных животных к мальчику. Переливающиеся, почти живые, зверята начинают прыгать возле Джейми, но он их не замечает.

«Не видит, бесполезно. Ты знаешь.»

Джек знает себя и сам прекрасно всё понимает, но только упрямо качает головой, словно говорит не сам себе, а кто-то стоит за спиной и разговаривает с ним, и он не верит этому чужаку за спиной. Джек не может смириться и уперто добавляет несколько снежинок — крупных, резных, которые переливаются не хуже бриллиантов, и волшебно сияют.

— Ну посмотри же на меня! — полушепотом почти молит Дух Зимы, с силой закусывая губу, не то от страха, не то от того настолько тяжело удерживать нескольких оживленных существ из магии.

Тщетно. Джейми даже не чувствует какого-либо присутствия в комнате. Джек хрипло выдыхает, смотрит долго, отчаянно. Минута. Две. Три…

Ничего.

Зимний Дух неслышно покидает теплую комнату, оставив после себя осыпающихся волшебных зверей.

К вечеру на город опустится снежная буря, впрочем, как и на остальные города которые случайно пролетит Ледяной Дух. Он не нарочно. Просто печаль и отчаяние, поднявшийся страх и горечь, захватывают беловолосого парнишку, и он тонет в этом эмоциональном водовороте, захлебываясь, как настоящий человек попавший в цунами.

***

«Ты должен! Ты должен понять, Джек! Должен… смириться. Пойми. Просто пойми!» — ледяным потоком разбив окно из-за того, что оно не открывалось, Джек стремительно залетает в замок Северянина.

— Николас! — громко зовет он, шмыгая носом, пока просто шмыгая и где-то на задворках холодного разума понимая, что настоящая истерика со слезами и криками только на подходе.

— А, Джек, а я то думал… — Северянин останавливается на середине фразы, выходя из соседнего зала, по виду молоденького Духа сразу всё становится понятно, но Хранитель Рождества не знает, что начать говорить, как упокоить и заверить в лучшем.

Следом за Северянином выходит Кролик, он хмуро смотрит на Джека, видимо готовя очередную колкость, но увидев в каких растерзанных чувствах явился Дух Зимы сразу прячет взгляд, и колкость так и остается — только в мыслях.

— Что происходит? По всему континенту началось, да? Всё Безликий, я знаю, — еще раз шмыгнув носом, Джек подлетает к глобусу, пытаясь выискать множество серых точек. Кощунственно желать, чтоб пропала заодно с верой Джейми и вера всех остальных детей, но Джек ничего с собой поделать не может. Он быстрым и упрямым взглядом ищет, да хотя бы ближайшие города, пусть они высветятся — будут серыми!

— Джек, это произошло несколько часов назад… И мы ничего не смогли сделать, — осторожно начинает Николас, подходя ближе к мечущемуся возле шара Духу Зимы.

— Как ничего? Совсем? — Фрост оборачивается с напуганным, почти затравленным, видом, он нервно смотрит на Хранителя Рождества, — Сколько еще детей? Вы засекали?

— Только… — Банни хочет сказать, что только один сегодня, но Санта его перебивает:

— Нет. Не засекали. Джек, я понимаю... — Николас делает шаг ближе, но Джек лишь мотает головой, резко, сильно. Он срывается, это видно по дерганным движениям и расширенным от страха зрачкам, — Я хочу вернуть веру. Мы все хотим. Поверь, всё будет хорошо. Тебе просто незачем так переживать. Вера вернется.

— Ты сам-то в это веришь? — со злостью шипит светловолосый Дух, сильнее стискивая посох в руке. Он не тратит взгляд и время на Хранителя, вновь поворачивается к шару и смотрит на одну погасшую серую, такую выжженную, точку. Едва прикасается пальцами, оставляя распускающийся ободок инея вокруг.

— Джек, ничего не поделаешь, просто пойми это и…

Дальнейшее Ледяной Дух не слушает. Он просто стремительно улетает из дома Северянина.

«Им и дела нет о том, что это значит для меня! Что значит для меня Джейми и его вера в меня!» — Джек стремительно поднимается вверх, захватывая с собой самые ледяные ветры и несясь вперед, совершенно не разбирая маршрута. Просто вверх, а после вниз, не замечая, что поднимает за собой снежные бури и замораживая воздух до такой степени, что он трещит.

Ему страшно, непонятно и, до едкого отчаянья, просто невыносимо больно. Почему? Почему дети перестают верить, и тот, кто подарил ему надежду, тот, кто в него поверил и увидел с искренностью всей чистой души, сегодня не замечал, будто и не было в его жизни никакого Ледяного Джека.

Джек приземляется на какой-то обрубленной снежной скале, возле расщелин и старых, безмолвных ледников. Солнце зашло за снежные облака и ветер постепенно поднимался.

А Ледяной Дух мечется из стороны в сторону, не желая принимать, боясь вспомнить то чувство, когда ты становишься невидимым и рука проходит сквозь человека. Сквозь ребенка. Он несмотря, наотмашь бьет посохом ближайший неровный кусок ледника. В голове становится мутно, ровно, как и перед глазами, и он просто расхаживает из стороны в сторону и резкими движениями швыряет сгустки магии в неповинные скалы и стены ледников.

Почему именно Джейми? Этот мальчик был таким веселым, был всегда с верой.

— Всегда, всегда же ведь… всегда! — из тихого, нервного бормотания себе под нос, слова становятся громче и Джек переходит на крик.

Он останавливается, устремляет потерянный взгляд вдаль, неуверенно шмыгает носом, но отвлечься не выходит. Ветер завывает, как и боль внутри. Джек тихо всхлипывает, но слезы не хотят литься из глаз, просто он видит расплывчато, но никаких слез.

Солнце совсем скрывается, и не видно даже бледного белого диска, только одинаковый серо-розовый цвет облаков нависающих как всегда слишком низко. А возле грубого, высокого уступа, позади мечущегося Джека, начинают клубиться тени, и через несколько мгновений материализуется сам Черный Дух.

Тьма перетекает неслышно, а беловолосый парнишка даже не замечает, он пытается успокоиться, понять, принять и в то же время страх, боль и отчаяние захватывает его с новой силой. Кромешник, пока без слов, без единого лишнего движения, просто смотрит на мечущегося в страхе и боли Джека. Опасности рядом нет, он бы почуял её за несколько километров. Повреждений на самом Снежном Духе Король Кошмаров тоже не видит. Тогда что?

Кромешник прищуривается, желая прочувствовать, что вызвало такую реакцию у этого несносного и слишком веселого мальчишки. Но кроме огромного куска страха и отчаяния ничего не понимает и не чувствует, даже причину этого страха опознать невозможно.

— Джек? — спокойно хрипловатым голосом окликает Кромешник, пока не сдвигаясь с места, на инстинктах понимая, что резкие движения Снежному явно не понравятся.

Фрост оборачивается, он почти не испугался неожиданного голоса, да и всё равно сердце бьется как загнанная птица в клетке…

«В острой клетке, шипы которые во внутрь, а эта птица бьется-бьется об эти прутья с шипами и ранит крылья, ранит себя, обливаясь кровью, но желая высвободиться!» — обреченно мелькает мысль в голове Духа Зимы.

— Какого черта ты тут забыл? — нервно перекинув в левую руку посох, грубо спрашивает Джек, он не желает, чтоб этот… Король видел его в таком виде. И, вообще, Джек не поймет, как тот его нашел.

— Что случилось? — в принце проигнорировав что вопрос, что интонацию Ледяного, ровно интересуется Кромешник.

— А? Не... Ничего, — сухо отмахивается Джек, отворачиваясь и пытаясь что-то найти на белых неровных склонах, но сразу же резко разворачивается обратно и быстро бросает, — Джейми перестал меня видеть.

— Тот самый?

— Да! Как будто не знаешь! И, вообще, какого ты меня спрашиваешь? Какого черта явился? — Джек сверкает злым серебристым взглядом, а ледник под ногами начинает обрастать колким инеем. Фросту сейчас совершенно плевать на самосохранение и на то, каким тоном он разговаривает с Бугименом.

«До добра такая ярость, вкупе с отчаянием, не доводит, особенно настолько ледяных персон», — с долей понимания анализирует Король Кошмаров. Ему всё теперь прекрасно понятно. Но вот оставлять Джека… Кромешник обдумывает все за и против всего за секунду.

«Слишком много боли и страха, а еще ярости, которую он сам не может понять, и отчаяние поглощающее изнутри...» — Черный Дух мог бы сейчас съязвить, поиздеваться, настроить Джека против Хранителей и переманить на свою сторону — секундное дело, особенно в состоянии мальчишки, но отключивший эмоции Фрост опаснее Безликого, своей безбашенностью и неконтролируемой силой. К тому же...

На все размышления уходит не больше полминуты, а Ледяной Дух продолжает ходить из стороны в сторону, пытается справиться со страхом, который, судя по всему, он скрывал даже от самого себя.

«Не привязывайся ни к чему и не к кому. Если потеряешь — сойдешь с ума...» — Кромешник давно знает эту истину. А вот Снежный Дух…

— Уходи, — тихо просит Джек. Сейчас он вновь отвернулся, — Просто исчезни, как всегда ты это делаешь.

— Ты должен успокоиться. Это первый пункт, — понимая, что действительно успокоить мальчишку-Духа на грани истерики дело проблематичное, Кромешник слегка морщится, но исчезать не собирается.

— Это говоришь мне ты? — резко развернувшись, почти рычит Джек, со злым прищуром смотря на Короля, — Ты?!

Слишком далеко зашел в своем страхе и привязанности, и Король прекрасно это видит, но так и до магической психушки не далеко. Джек слишком молодой Дух.

— Тебе нужно успокоиться, иначе постепенно боль захватит всего тебя, Джек. Давай, начинай выпутываться. Я не хочу чувствовать даже намека на безумие от тебя.

— Отвали! — рявкает Ледяной, метнув в Черного Духа заряд магии, впрочем, тот предугадав, лишь слегка сдвигается правей, а кусок стены-ледника позади расходится круглыми трещинами, словно в окно автомобиля бросили камешек. Спокойствия Королю хватает, и он лишь не провоцируя, вопросительно смотрит на Фроста.

— Я не уйду, а ты должен просто успокоиться, — Кромешник надеется, что не придется повторять эту фразу больше пяти раз, иначе его хваленное спокойствие и непринужденность улетучатся в один миг, и он просто схватит мальчишку за горло, по новой прижимая к стене.

— Да ты отстанешь или нет?! Мне не хочется быть с тобой здесь! Уйди! И, вообще, какого черта? Я… я… — Джек сдавленно сглатывает, потому что голос совсем становится задушенным и сиплым, словно он кричал дни на пролет.

Кромешник оценивающе посмотрев на молоденького Духа, отсылает всех теней от себя, делая единственный осторожный шаг к Ледяному. Пока есть шанс угомонить его, не применяя силу, Король так и поступит.

— Не хотелось, чтобы единственный нормальный из Хранителей сошел с ума от печали и боли. Поэтому, я надеюсь, ты всё же начнешь сейчас думать и переживешь эту ситуацию.

— Что? Какого… — Джек непонимающе моргает, — Ты только поэтому пришел? Только потому, что тебе нужен сильный соратник в борьбе с Безликим? А сумасшедший Ледяной Джек уже не нужен?! — выкрикивает беловолосый парнишка, желая заморозить эгоистичного и не меняющегося давнего… врага?

— Угомонись! — у Бугимена заканчивается терпение, он морщится от такой формулировки маленького глупого Духа и, предупреждающе сверкнув желтым взглядом, делает еще один шаг.

— Не подходи! — отчаянно рявкает Джек, и новый заряд острого льда летит в Кромешника, но тот по новой легко уворачивается, — Хватит находиться здесь! Или так хочется насладиться местью? Посмотреть насколько плохо сейчас мне?

— Джек… — тянет предупреждающе грозно.

— Что, Джек?! — мальчишка взвинчивается окончательно, не отдавая отчета своим эмоциям, действиям и словом. Ему больно, очень больно и страшно. И вновь, как тогда — без веры, без детей, без надежды. И каждый проходит сквозь тебя... — Не хочешь? Тогда я улечу, подальше, чтоб тебя не видеть!

Фрост действительно разворачивается и взмывает вверх, только правую лодыжку оплетает что-то теплое, и кончик черного хлыста, что так удачно зацепился, дергает назад, и Джека швыряет вновь на ледник, со всей силы.

— Ты никуда не улетишь! — почти злобно шипит Питч, стоя в нескольких шагах от него.

— Ненавижу! — взвыв, Дух Зимы быстро поднимается, сразу метнув несколько зарядов в Короля Кошмаров, — Это всё из-за тебя! Если бы ты тогда не гнался за чертовым уничтожением, Хранители так не поступили, не появился бы сейчас Безликий и не стер из памяти Джейми меня, не уничтожил одним движением его веру! — отчаянно выкрикивает Фрост, путаясь в координации, и не обращая внимания на то, как кружится голова. Он неудачно разворачивается и вновь создает заряд магии, швырнув его широкой волной в Черного Духа.

Но Кромешник уходит от неумелых и сейчас совершенно не скоординированных атак, просто уворачивается и всё ближе подбирается к Джеку. И последний выпад посохом, как и последний залп льда, пресекается на корню: Черный Дух просто выхватывает посох из ослабевших пальцев и со злостью отшвыривает куда подальше, а самого светловолосого Духа хватает за рукав толстовки, притягивая к себе.

— Не смей! — по звериному рычит Джек, яростно пытаясь вырваться и, в то же время, сдержать отчаянный вскрик. Его трясет от истерики и он злобно мотает головой, не понимая как, но отчаянно желая высвободиться. Бесполезно, Джек этого еще не понимает, но зато полностью уверен Питч.

Он молча сжимает челюсти и успокаивает собственную злость, ему помогает понимание ситуации в которой пребывает Ледяной. Он знает каково это, и он прекрасно помнит _эту_ боль. Мальчишка слишком сильно привязался к вере одного единственного ребенка, и был полностью уверен, что эта вера никогда не пошатнется.

«А Безликий тварь. Еще какая», — с мрачной усмешкой думает Кромешник, — «И ведь додуматься — вывести из игры самого сильного из Хранителей одним погашенным огоньком!..»

— Либо ты успокаиваешься, либо я действую по-старому сценарию и сцепляю руку на твоей хрупкой шее, Джек, — Кромешник привирает, сейчас он такого точно не сделает, наверное… Нет. Точно не сделает, он уверен теперь полностью.

— Я тебя ненавижу! Это всё из-за той битвы, которую ты устроил, это всё из-за тебя! — сдавленно шепчет Джек, почти выбиваясь из сил и переставая активно сопротивляться, лишь рукой дергает в надежде, что его отпустят.

Но Король просто молчит, для надежности хватает и другой рукав, на предплечье, притягивая Джека еще ближе, желая, чтоб мелкий Снежный Дух точно не сбежал.

— Я… Я тебя… — парнишка сглатывает и тихо всхлипывает, — Как же я тебя ненавижу...

_Ложь._

Тьма уходит на задний план, а серые, теплые руки притягивают на несколько миллиметров ближе. Кромешник молчит.

— Это ты! Это всё… — отчаянный всхлип, и дрожь проходится по всему хрупкому телу, — …всё ты. Ты! И я… Я тебя…

— Джек…

Светловолосый Дух Снегов морщится, до боли зажмуриваясь, не выдерживает и... приглушенно взвыв, прижимается вплотную к Черному Духу. Серые пальцы, до этого намертво держащие морозную кофту, сразу отпускают ткань, обнимая самого Джека за плечи и притягивая ближе.

Страх, отчаяние и паника отступают, рассеиваясь, так и не создав ядовитую каплю безумия.

Глупый, слабый Снежный Дух.

Кромешнику хочется замотать головой самому, хочется отстранить от себя Джека и со всей дури залепить оплеуху, так, чтоб упал, отлетел на несколько метров. Ведь думать надо было, думать черт возьми, и не привязываться! И прорабатывать в голове все варианты, готовиться к тому, что дети перестанут верить. Но нет! Это же наивный и беззаботный Джек Фрост! Но вслух только:

— Успокойся.

— Почему? — всхлипывает Джек, часто вздрагивая и не контролируя ледяные слезы, которые почему-то не хотят останавливаться.

«Потому что ты самый слабый в опыте и юный из всех Хранителей, а еще, потому что они используют тебя как нужную силу» — думает Король Кошмаров, но вслух конечно такого не скажет. Приходится смириться с положением вещей и просто быть более благоразумнее сейчас. Только поэтому тихо хмыкнув, Бугимен пояснительно-спокойным тоном произносит:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что перелом произошел из-за Безликого, и исчезающая вера всегда задевает самого юного и неокрепшего Хранителя.

— Да, почему я? — яростно махнув головой, Джек не желает смирятся, он зажмуривается, пока не в силах полностью взять над собой контроль.

— В плане магии и твоих выходок в бою, ты самый сильный, Джек, но пять лет в Хранителях это ничто, сам знаешь.

— Но Джейми…

— Твоя слабость. Ты это знал, и осознаешь прекрасно сейчас, всегда осознавал, я предполагаю. Только не допускал мысли и страхов, не так ли? — подивившись определенной наивности Снежного Духа, Питч смотрит в сторону, оглядывая ледники, но ничего подозрительного не заметив, переводит взгляд на белую макушку мальчишки, тихо усмехаясь.

— А они даже ничего толком не сказали… Даже не попытались его защитить, когда огонек начал затухать… Почему? — обиженно шмыгнув носом, Джек на несколько секунд прижимается чуть плотней, и совершенно наплевав, как после такого над ним будет издевается Король Кошмаров. Просто Духу Зимы до сих пор больно, от потери друга, от страха, что в него перестал верить самый добрый мальчик, от того, насколько спокойно Хранители восприняли потерю веры того, кто и поверил в них пять лет назад.

Джеку не стыдно за слезы и свой потерянный жалкий вид. Он просто наплевал сейчас на всё, отрешаясь от всего мира, и только на эти мгновения позволяя тьме забрать и согревать себя. Тьма теплая — это он уже понял, но никогда не думал, что и сам Черный Дух может дарить тепло, осторожно, но крепко обнимая за плечи. Джек старается не думать, как будет выглядеть после, какой у него будет вид, и что он увидит во взгляде желтых глаз. Поэтому раздавшийся тихий голос Кромешника, заставляет слегка вздрогнуть:

— Эти вопросы не ко мне, Джек. Задавай их своим друзьям. Мою позицию ты знаешь, и повторяться, я не вижу смысла.

— Можно вернуть ему веру? — совсем тихо спрашивает Фрост, понимая, что голос и вправду сел, и горло першит от недавних криков. Он закусывает сильно губу, смаргивая последние капли застывших слез.

— Вера не так проста, чтобы выключить её, а после включить, как лампочку. К тому же, одно дело погасить, а другое — уничтожить. Я не могу пообещать тебе на сто процентов, что вера к нему вернется. Это не страх, это отрицание и сжигание даже самого духа веры в ребенке.

— Я его лично придушу… — скрипнув зубами, отчаянно злится Джек, понимая, что он попросту не успел. Даже не подумал, и даже защита не помогла.

— В последний раз тебя по-хорошему прошу…

— Я успокоился, если ты об этом… — неловко бурчит Фрост, но в принципе ничего не делает, даже не шевелится, осторожно ощущая приятное тепло, находящегося настолько близко Черного Духа.

— Жаль. А мне хотелось по-старому, — с наигранным сожалением вздыхает Король Кошмаров, незаметно для Снежного Духа возвращая к себе своих теней.

— Что, настолько нравится швырять меня в сторону? — тихо хмыкает Джек, всё же прекрасно подмечая вернувшихся теней, которые действительно теплым облаком клубятся под ногами.

— Ты лучше соображаешь, когда к тебе применяют силу. Беспомощность, как показатель включения мозга, — беззлобно усмехается Питч, в какой-то степени сам успокаивается, оценивая притихшего парнишку.

— Да ну тебя, — мотнув головой, и в последнюю секунду захватив кусочек тепла, Джек аккуратно отстраняется.

Его отпускают, и Фрост сразу отступает на шаг назад, не поднимая головы и, вообще, не желая встречаться взглядом с Королем Кошмаров. Ему несколько стыдно за то, насколько показал себя слабым, немного страшно, но по-большому счету боль в душе осталась и где-то в голове остается пусто, как и на сердце. Осознание наконец дошло до светловолосого парнишки, и сейчас приходится только смириться с потерей, надеясь, что победив Безликого удастся вернуть веру Джейми. Пошел перелом и всё начнется как прежде — вера, в ходе сражения, будет теряться, и дети, что вполне вероятно, вновь перестанут замечать Духа Зимы, и ему с этим придется примириться и пережить еще раз.

— Как ты здесь очутился? — хмурясь, спрашивает Джек, понимая, что не может поднять голову и посмотреть на Питча. Во-первых, не должен был сам Король успокаивать, в прямом смысле этого слова, на грани безумия истеричного Духа, во-вторых, не должен он был вообще видеть Джека настолько беспомощным и слабым, а в-третьих, это не правильно, — не Питч должен был успокаивать, а друзья. Друзья которым он верил и которым помогал…

— Страх. Твой страх всегда отличается от других, — равнодушно теперь оглядев Снежного Духа, Кромешник отдает теням мысленный приказ, и те метнувшись, исчезают.

— Ты меня по страху всегда чувствуешь? — не то возмущенно, не то удивленно спрашивает беловолосый парнишка, от такого заявления он даже вскидывает голову, смотря на Бугимена.

— Да, — ровный ответ без намека на какое-либо пояснение.

Кромешник не подает виду, насколько его слегка забавляет растрепанный вид молоденького Духа. Он просто делает вид, что всё нормально, да и, вообще, ничего сверх нормы не происходило за недавние четверть часа.

— Тебе нужно к Хранителям. И будь любезен, следи за огнями, раз они не в состоянии. Больше, надеюсь, на этой неделе эта нежить не заденет веру — сил слишком мало, — Питч уже хочет развернуться и покинуть белые скалы, но тьма выполнила приказ, и тени послушно ожидают, — Кстати… попробуй научится драться без своего глупого оружия.

Король Кошмаров едва шевельнув рукой, возвращает свою тьму, и та заклубившись возле Джека, быстро возвращается к хозяину, а у ног молодого Духа остается лежать его посох.

— Ещё раз попытаешься швырнуть в меня своей магией, и я не пожалею на тебя своей тьмы, Джек, — внимательно смотря горящим золотым взглядом в глаза растерянного мальчишки, тихо шипит Питч.

— Я знаю. Я не хотел… — Джек отводит взгляд, ему неловко и он не хочет показывать свое смущение.

— Приму это за глубочайшее раскаяние и извинение с твоей стороны, — усмехается Кромешник, и развернувшись делает шаг в тень, но приостановившись, поворачивает голову в сторону Джека, впрочем, так и не развернувшись полностью.

— И, да, Джек, еще раз увижу тебя в таком состоянии, и одним Духом в мире станет меньше. Мне не нужен сошедший с ума от потери и страха, бешеный Снежный Дух, — Кромешник исчезает во тьме, недовольно думая, что естественно уничтожить он может только Безликого, но никак не Фроста.

А Джек стоит на леднике и думает, что по-другому выразить обеспокоенность и невольную заботу Кромешник и не может. Впрочем, даже эти грубые слова ложатся на болящее сердце теплее, чем слова самых близких друзей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хотелось бы, чтоб эта часть стала эээм... стартовой(?), образно выражаясь, в завязке отношений главных героев, и надеюсь этот переход от вражеских столкновений и проблем, к более романтичной линии, хоть немного, да получился)) В последующем Лис обещает добавлять уже более серьезное развитие отношений не уползая от основного сюжета борьбы с Безликим злом.


	12. Chapter 12

На небе цвета гелиотроп, под розовыми полосками облаков, тускло подсвечивая красными лучами, заходило уставшее солнце. Воздух был пропитан острым морозом, от легких порывов ветерка становясь более промёрзлым и студеным.  
  
Джек Фрост неопределенно повел плечами, прищурено смотря на часть красного диска заходящего за горизонт. День клонился к вечеру, становилось тише, холоднее и темнее. Беловолосый Дух глубоко вздохнул и, насладившись последними красными лучами, прикрыл глаза, давая себе возможность побыть в тишине и одиночестве несколько минут.  
  
Прошло несколько дней после самого подлого удара Безликого. Ведь то, что Дух Пустоты намеренно потратил последние силы на уничтожении веры Джейми, не было простым совпадением, и продуманный ход отлично виделся в произошедшем. Джек прилетал к своему другу на следующий день после произошедшего, провел с ним целый день и постоянно что-то говорил, болтал без умолку в надежде, что Джейми поймет — услышит. Но всё было тщетно. Друг не реагировал на него и, вообще, забыл слова о волшебстве, чуде и о Хранителях.  
  
Фрост тихо хмыкнул, распахнул серебристые глаза и пристально всмотрелся в красно-фиолетовый горизонт. Скоро наступит ночь и по улочкам больших или маленьких городов заструятся золотые животные, оберегая детей и даря теплые и добрые сны. Только вот одного ребенка, который по сути и вытащил в свое время всех Хранителей, они защитить не смогли.  
  
— Даже не попытались… — прошептал Джек, и чувствуя в этом и свою вину, повинно опустил взгляд, словно небо имело право его пристыдить.  
  
Он не мог намеренно злиться на Хранителей и понимал, что даже если они бы и попытались, всё равно никто не успел. Но душе не докажешь логику мозга, потому на сердце у Ледяного Джека была еще одна рана, совсем свежая и кровоточащая. И опять нанесенная самими друзьями. Неосознанно… Но фантом остался, и никакими убеждениями светловолосый парнишка не мог себя переубедить.  
  
Через несколько дней срок выйдет, и Безликий попытается вновь нанести удар. Что ж… Джек готов к новой схватке. Пусть будет тяжелее и пусть они могут потерять веру многих детей, но вся она не исчезнет, и Джек готов все последующие сотни лет вновь возвращать чудо и веру детям, однако в любом случае, Духу Пустоты придется исчезнуть из этого мира. Так Фрост решил для себя в первую очередь. Теперь у него не было той неопределенной жалости, которую он испытывал неделей ранее.  
  
«Если понадобится ослабить, а после уничтожить — хорошо, так тому и быть» — продуманная на тысячу раз мысль вертелась в голове Ледяного Духа.  
  
Он совершенно не боялся и желал защитить остальных детей. А вера… она вернется, для этого и существуют Хранители, что же касается до избалованных детей — есть страхи, которыми повелевает Король Кошмаров. Рано или поздно они установят баланс. И он найдет способ убедить Хранителей действовать всем вместе и на окончательную битву позвать Кромешника. В любом случае хватит строить планы, а нужно собраться и поскорее «выдворить» Духа Пустоты из этого мира.  
  
Джек кивнул самому себе, устало взглянул на город внизу, и подумав, что он на сегодня сделал всё что можно и невозможно, решил улететь на Тибет. Там, на одной из горных шапок, соткав себе пушистое одеяло из снега, он сможет отдохнуть, хоть на пару часов, но успокоившись в своих мыслях.  
  
***  
  
Дух Зимы оказался на вершине одного из плоских отступов, здесь почти не было ветра, лишь легкие дуновения, что разносили много пушистых снежинок и создавали волшебную атмосферу иномирья. Вокруг было тихо, спокойно и бело, очень бело. Фрост улыбнулся усталой улыбкой и приглядев себе место возле большого сугроба, медленно прошел к нему. Он, не думая на сколько реально может устать Дух, сладко зевнул, и наколдовав с помощью ветра и посоха подобие одеяла, умостился на снегу, прижимая свое оружие к груди, и накрывая себя снежным покрывалом. Маскировка, как он посчитал, была хорошая, место достаточно тихое и уединенное, значит, ему никто и ничто не помешает. Джек сильнее прижал к груди посох, обнимая палку двумя руками и утыкаясь холодным носом в рукав толстовки.  
  
Было по-привычному свежо и прохладно, тихо и даже как-то умиротворенно. Но что-то мешало Ледяному Духу спокойно закрыть глаза и заставить себя успокоиться полностью. Возможно, дело было в не разобранных эмоциях и случившихся событиях. Но Джек настолько устал за эти дни прокручивать в голове все картинки произошедшего, что лишь уставше вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. И всё равно ему было неудобно, почти дискомфортно, и он не знал чем это вызвано. Обычный снег — мягкий, пушистый, тихий... Убаюкивающий ветерок, где-то над головой, простор и белый свет от снежной шапки горы. Так в чем же было дело?  
  
Джек поежился, не понимая отчего ему настолько… холодно. Абсурд. Ведь он — Дух Зимы и Снегопадов! Но сейчас беловолосому парнишке было неприятно находиться в собственной стихии. И почему же?  
  
«Ты попробовал нечто гораздо лучше своего льда и снега» — со смешком прошептало ему подсознание. И Джек завис, на несколько секунд замер, распахнув глаза и всматриваясь в узор ниток на толстовке.

  
_Тьма..._  
  
Фрост вздрогнул, как только вспомнил теплоту теней, что клубились облаком у него под ногами. Личная тенька на правой руке моментально среагировала и растянулась в тканевый длинный наруч — от запястья и вплоть до сгиба локтя. Руке стало теплей, и волей расшуганные воспоминания моментально вернулись. Джек закусил губу, прикрывая вновь глаза и вспоминая тепло тьмы, тепло рук… тепло Короля Кошмаров. Парень резко замер, понимая, что не просто с откровенным спокойствием вспоминает те вынужденные объятья, так и еще скучает по теплу, которое охватывало его рядом с Кромешником.  
  
«Докатился Фрост…» — насмешливо обругал сам себя, но притом мысли не протестовали, он не запрещал себе думать. И что самое странное — в голову не шла опасность от того, что произошло. Он не чувствовал ни капли подвоха в тех действиях Короля. Он не чувствовал обмана или какой-либо уловки. Просто… Кромешник его успокоил.  
  
«Когда это Питч начал меня учить, объяснять, защищать и успокаивать вместо моих же друзей? Где я пропустил ту самую точку, после которой сам Король Кошмаров с каждым разом оказывается возле меня и спасает жизнь или… успокаивает не применяя силы?»  
  
Джек пораженно выдохнул, позволяя теньки мягко скользить тоненькими ниточками чуть выше, оплетая сеточкой локоть и забираясь до предплечья. На большее это существо (?) — материя (?) была пока не способна, она, как понял Джек, набирала силу, росла, можно сказать, и с каждым днем могла разрастаться на его теле всё выше, согревая теплом. Но это в принципе не означало что тьма, так полюбившая его, иным словами Джек не сказал бы, пытается с каждым разом поработить его — сделать темным и захватить всё больше пространства на его теле. Вовсе нет. Тенька могла превращаться во что угодно. Вплоть до тоненькой ниточки, не толще обычной — портной. Могла аккуратно превратиться в широкую ленту-браслет или перчатку, но когда Джек оставался один, предпочитала растягиваться по руке, как довольная кошка, и с ощутимым тепловым контрастом греть руку Снежного Духа. Он вновь задумался. Мысли о тенях, тьме и Кромешнике начали заполнять голову. И Джеку до злости на самого себя, почти до отчаянья, вновь захотелось теплоты.  
  
«Только ирония, теплом меня греет тот, кого я помог уничтожить несколько лет назад...» — мотнув головой, Джек обиженно уткнулся в свой рукав и зажмурился. Нужно отвлечься и уйти в подобие сна. Он не хотел вспоминать. Он хотел просто отдохнуть.  
  
***  
  
Шумный город, на севере Америки был на половину окутан золотыми нитями песка, и дети, что спали в своих кроватях, видели добрые сны, улыбаясь и пытаясь поймать то бабочек, то стрекоз. Вторая же половина города была чернильно-темной от снующих по домам Кошмаров и черного песка, что перетекал из дома в дом и настигал малышей в их снах. Кромешник стоял над кроватью девочки десяти лет, лениво дотрагиваясь худыми пальцами до золотого облака и превращая струящийся золотой в кромешно-черный песок. Он довольно усмехнулся, наблюдая как формируется Кошмар, и ребенок сильнее сжимает одеяло в маленьких ручках.  
  
«Такая милая и добрая на вид, и совсем не скажешь, что она сегодня толкнула подружку из-за зависти, что у той появился новый телефон, а почему-то свой, почти такой же, её больше не устраивает...»  
  
Кромешник надменно хмыкнул и, оставив Кошмар, выскользнул через тени на улицу. Оглядев лишь половину проделанной работы, и где-то вдалеке блеск золотых песчинок, Король Кошмаров недовольно поморщился, поминая Хранителей недобрым словом. Всего несколько секунд для собирания тьмы, всего пара мгновений сосредоточенности, и вот уже все золотые всплески на другом конце города погашены. Тьма и Кошмары делают свою работу, перевоспитывая наглых малышей. Кромешник чувствует незначительные страхи детей, едва теплой силой перетекающие по тьме и предающиеся ему, но не обращает на этот легкий прилив сил никакого внимания. Теперь эти страхи не на первом месте.  
  
Король подзывает к себе своего главного Кошмара, и черный конь, бесшумно появившийся рядом, качает массивной головой, приветствуя хозяина. Бугимен уже хочет поскорее исчезнуть из этого города, подходя к черному коню, как за его спиной раздается до скрежета зубов, знакомое металлическое лязганье. Кромешник замирает на секунду, не боясь, но обдумывая все дальнейшие шаги на пару ходов вперед.  
  
— Неужели наш юный Дух никчемности оправился так скоро? — ядовито цедит Бугимен, медленно разворачиваясь и с презрением смотрит на Безликого.  
  
— Мне казалось, что никчемность по твоей части, раз не смог такого юного Духа в должной степени задержать. — безэмоционально говорит прозрачное существо, с легким оттенком на электронное эхо.  
  
Это Кромешнику совсем не нравится, слишком быстро адаптируется эта нежить в мире, слишком быстро умнеет и начинает думать. Конечно, когда у тебя неограниченный доступ в информационную сеть мира, где можно узнать начиная от истории и заканчивая детальным списком всех магических существ и их характеристик… Король недовольно фыркает, но маску презрения и превосходства снимать не намерен.  
  
— А кто сказал, что я тебя задерживал? — в наглую врет Питч, он едва нахально прищуривается, осматривая Безликого холодным взглядом желтых глаз. — Всего-то, пролетал мимо и решил поздороваться, а ты возьми да на неделю выйди из строя. Могу дать совет… — наблюдая как не понравились Пустоте эти слова, Кромешник специально выводит того из себя, наклоняет голову в бок и прикладывает палец к подбородку, словно думает над чем-то.  
  
— …Прежде чем соваться в мир, сформируйся где-нибудь на задворках подмирья, так, чтоб при встрече тебя можно было коснуться тьмой, и ты не ломался настолько быстро. Ведь неинтересно… — Кромешник ядовито ухмыляется, наблюдая, как зацепляет того, у кого по сути и эмоций то нет. Видимо, переусердствовал Безликий с изучением информации и теперь понимает все издевки над собой в полной мере. А Кромешник в открытую насмехается над новым Духом.  
  
— Я уничтожу и тебя,— холодно произносит прозрачный Дух, наставляя руку в которой сформировалась белая сфера на Короля Кошмаров.  
  
— Ну попробуй, — Король лишь фыркает, словно маленький ребенок пытается запугать его бумажным самолетиком, — У Луноликой твари в свое время не получилось, у Хранителей все эти века подряд, и даже у их нового состава пару лет назад. Считаешь себя особенным? — Кромешник вопросительно смотрит на Духа, но даже бровью не ведет, когда белая сфера швыряется в него. Тень-Кошмар, в виде огромного питона, моментально перехватывает заряд энергии и проглатывает, сверкая красными глазами.  
  
— Ты ведь не сражаться заявился. Тогда зачем? — заложив руки за спину и сделав шаг ближе к Безликому, по-деловому спрашивает Бугимен.  
  
— Сказать, что ты следующий, после Хранителей.  
  
— И всё? — Кромешнику почти смешно, столько усердия, восстановления, и всё ради этого глупого предупреждения?  
  
— Нет. Прекрати их защищать. Особенно того маленького Духа Зимы. Он первый, и он будет мною уничтожен, — металлический скрип слышен гораздо лучше и некоторые тени не выдерживают — отлетают дальше, другие наоборот — начинают вести себя агрессивнее. Король не обращает на них внимание, но внутренне чувствует ту же агрессию и злость.  
  
«Джек сильнее Хранителей, даже без его опыта он сильнее, и для безликой нежити, так же, как и для меня пять лет назад, это Снежное недоразумение опаснее остальных», — легко просчитывает Черный Дух.  
  
— Кажется, я тебе говорил, чтоб ты по-хорошему убрался из этого мира. Надеюсь, теперь ты более внятно можешь понять, что означают эти слова. Потому, делай выводы и выметайся, пока есть шанс. Свободен! — Кромешник совершенно серьезно предупредив нового врага, гордо разворачивается, желая поскорее избавиться от общества прозрачного Духа.  
  
Он знает, что его спина прикрыта тенями и более двадцати Кошмаров в любом из вариантов перехватят заряд белой энергии. Ему нужно показать свое превосходство перед этой никчемной нежитью. Тем более, он не собирается с ним разговаривать о Хранителях, и особенно говорить о Джеке.  
  
Конечно, один отличный ход Дух Пустоты уже сделал, когда выжег веру одному единственному ребенку, тем самым чуть не сведя с ума главное оружие Хранителей. Но остальные его действия будут сводиться лишь к личностным атакам и вырезанию веры и чуда по всем континентам. Самое максимальное, что он может сделать на данный момент — уничтожить веру в Джека по всему миру. Недовольно подумав о потерянном Снежном Духе, когда это произойдет, Кромешник легко забрался в седло, разворачивая Кошмара в черноту городского парка. Безликий всё еще находился здесь, но молчал, смотря своими белыми глазами на Короля Кошмаров.  
  
— Даю тебе последний шанс. — электронным эхом, едва с толикой злости.  
  
«Каким бы безэмоциональным ты не был, узнавая новый мир ты невольно впитываешь и всё остальное, понимая, что такое эмоции и начиная чувствовать сам», — Черный Дух довольно усмехнулся, понимая, что есть и обратная сторона изучения информационного поля. Безликий может окрепнуть, но, как совершенно новая губка, впитывает в себя всё что узнает, а это может сыграть на руку как и Хранителям, так и самому Королю. Достать Безликого, вызвав у него эмоции и спровоцировав на необдуманных шаг? Почему бы нет? Ведь с<b>а</b>мого Ледяного он выводит из себя с регулярным постоянством.  
  
Посмотрев снизу вверх на прозрачного не шевелящегося Духа, как на нерадивого ребенка, Кромешник усмехнулся, и не сказав больше ни слова, будто тот и не заслуживал, исчез в тенях, оставляя Духа Пустоты домысливать и осознавать.  
  
***  
  
— Еще один день… — Джек досадно вздохнул, растрёпывая босой ступней идеально ровный слой снега, что лежал на бордюрах тротуара.  
  
Он недавно прилетел в город на границе Канады и Северной Америки, устроил замечательный снегопад, повеселил здешних ребятишек волшебно-снежной игрой и скользким льдом на тропинках в парках. Но что-то во всём этом было не так. Дети, то обращали на него внимания и радостно улыбались, то вновь занимали себя игрой и совершенно забывали о присутствии Ледяного Джека. Дух Зимы неохотно принимал мысль, что возможно скоро в него прекратят верить, и всё станет как раньше. Не будет больше улыбок детей, что смотрят на него, не будет забавных разговоров и совместных созданий снеговиков, больше не будет выкриков — «Джек, ты с нами?» И под радостный смех вся гурьба детей не затащит его на каток или снежную поляну, чтобы поиграть просто так.  
  
Фрост отмел тяжелые мысли, и посмотрев на проезжую часть, медленно побрел по заледеневшему асфальту. Людей почти не было, а те кто быстро спешили куда-то не видели его, впрочем, последнее не слишком огорчало Ледяного Духа. Главное дети и их вера. От Хранителей он узнал, что в случае появления Безликого они нанесут удар, а не будут просто обороняться. Это порадовало молодого Духа Веселья, но Джек всё еще не мог согласиться с последним заявлением Николаса о том, что звать Кромешника не имело смысла. Если дойдет дело до последней схватки, Джек лично позовет Короля Кошмаров. Учитывая последний факт, что кроме него, из Хранителей еще никто не дрался с Безликим, и по-настоящему не представляют его силу. Джек закусил губу, задумываясь когда этот непонятный и пугающий Дух вновь нанесет удар. Неделя подходила к концу, скоро должно было что-то да начаться. И пусть друзья защищают детей и патрулируют чуть ли не весь мир, неизвестно, что может вытворить Дух Пустоты.   
  
Солнце заволокло серыми тучами, подул сильный, холодный ветер, но судя по темным облакам, Джек сомневался, что пойдет обычный легкий снежок. Возможно, будет буря. Он прищурился, вскинул голову вверх, смотря на серые тучи, грозно задвигающие всё небо и последние лучики солнца. Если поднимется метель, он должен будет её успокоить и отвести в поля или леса.  
  
Улицы изменились, оттеняясь серым покрывалом, словно не зима, а какая-то белая осень, и вот-вот ливанёт холодный дождь, поднимется шуршащий ветер, а люди недовольно побегут в укрытие, прячась от противного ненастья.  
  
Джек устало вздохнул, беглым взглядом осматривая, как взрослые действительно прятались в магазинчики и забегали в кафе, супермаркеты и маленькие цветочные. Деревья зашумели и снег, что лежал на них, начало сдувать порывами ветра. Ледяной дух неопределенно поежился, словно погода влияла и на него. Чем хуже на душе, тем и погода становится ужаснее.  
  
«Разогнать тучи…» — Джек поднял еще раз голову к небу и, прищурившись, всмотрелся в серость.  
  
Это была не лучшая идея, он только может усугубить, и город накроет шквальный ледяной вихрь. Учитывая, что в последнее время у Джека происходили неконтролируемые всплески магии. Зимний Дух печально вздохнул, и перехватив посох в левую руку, медленно пошел по тротуару, невзначай замечая как впереди, к правой его стороне, где начиналась очередная детская площадка, играла стайка детворы. Они шумели, о чем-то спорили и решали, кажется, кто же будет первым в какой-то игре.  
  
— Почему бы и нет? — Джек озорно улыбнулся, предвкушая еще одну снежную битву, и уже был готов сформировать снежок в руке, подходя совсем близко к ребятам лет десяти-двенадцати.  
  
— Эй, Джуниор, отдай! — мальчик в зеленой шапке обиженно крикнул на своего приятеля, который выхватил его телефон, и носился по кругу, не желая отдавать законную вещь первого.  
  
— Давай вместе играть у тебя дома, тогда отдам! — прокричал тот самый Джуниор.  
  
Джек улыбнулся, раскрывая ладонь и создавая примирительные волшебные снежинки на своей ладони. Легкий порыв ветерка и блестящие снежинки устремились к играющим ребятам. Однако, коснувшись их должного эффекта не произвели. Дети казалось даже не заметили. Одни стояли и смеялись над ситуацией, другие стайкой в три человека были поодаль и что-то смотрели на планшете, а эти двое всё бегали за друг другом и не прекращали свой спор. Фрост нахмурился, создал еще больше волшебства и снова окутал им детей, но должного эффекта не произошло.  
  
— Эй, ребята, хватит ссориться, не лучше, если вы начнете игрища здесь, а после уже пойдете домой и будете там играть в ваши компьютерные игры? — Джек легко перекинул посох в правую руку, закидывая изогнутый конец на плечо и с улыбкой смотря на ребят. Только вот его никто не услышал и не обратил внимания.  
  
«Неужели?.. Но, почему так скоро?!» — мельком поднялся страх и тут же затих. Джек думал о потере веры, но не хотел ожидать, что возможно это произойдет настолько быстро. И, вообще, мало ли что, вдруг Джек слишком далеко стоит, а дети увлеклись и просто не подмечают его.  
  
Ребенок в зеленой шапке всё же догнал другого, и выхватив у него свой смартфон, обидчиво вывернул на тротуар и побежал в сторону Джека, он не замедляясь пробежал сквозь Духа, так и не заметив того. Беловолосый парнишка замер, на мгновения цепенея от настигшего его осознания.  
  
«Всё вернулось...»  
  
— Подожди! — Джуниор попрощался быстро с другими и побежал за своим другом, аналогично не замечая Ледяного Джека и тоже пробегая сквозь него.  
  
Погода ухудшилась, некоторые дети начали разбредаться по домам, ветер задул сильнее, качая голые деревья и поднимая легкий снег в воздух. Чувство пустоты вернулось, и сердце непонятно заныло, даже заскрипело, словно это механизм, которому давно не смазывали шестеренки. Джек с силой закусил губу, пытаясь привыкнуть к пустоте в которой вновь оказался.  
  
Никого…  
  
Он оглядел весь район, понимая, что находится за ширмой, где нет никого, кто его бы видел. Снова.  
  
Ледяной Дух прерывисто выдохнул, дернул головой и создал в руке снежок, кидая его в троих ребят, которые медленно переговаривались, и обсуждали куда пойти, кутались в свои шарфы, но продолжали стоять на месте. Снежок на странность пролетел мимо. Кажется, у Духа Зимы впервые за его триста с небольшим лет сбился прицел. Джек сглотнул, подходя ближе и желая поговорить, хотя он знал, что это бестолку и его никто так и не услышит.  
  
— Ребята, я… Я ведь здесь! Ну почему вы меня не замечаете?.. Опять… — он хотел протянуть руку, но один из мальчишек договорил свой план о перемещении и первым развернувшись, прошел сквозь Джека, совершенно не замечая Ледяного Духа.  
  
Фрост отшатнулся, отступая назад на несколько шагов.  
  
Взгляд сквозь тебя… Джек хорошо это помнил, но не думал, что будет настолько отчаянно больно вновь увидеть это в глазах малышей. Он опустил голову, так и стоя на тротуаре. Последние двое ребят всё никак не могли решить к кому домой перемещаться или начать идти за своим товарищем. Ветер поднимался сильнее, становилось холоднее, но Джеку было всё равно, в принципе он находился сейчас словно в другой реальности, где давно царствовал постапокалипсис, без людей, без надежд, где одиноко и тихо, и лишь жестокий ветер нарушает спокойствие мертвого мира, и он один в этом мире. Без никого. Опять.  
  
«Полное одиночество...»  
  
Позади Зимнего Духа раздался знакомый шелест песка, но Джек не обратил внимания, даже когда тьма заклубилась по скользкому тротуару, привычно касаясь голых ног.  
  
«Значит, Безликий набрал прошлую силу и дал о себе знать. Или набрал еще больше силы?..» — почти безэмоционально подумал Дух Зимы.  
  
— Зачем ты здесь стоишь? — привычный шипящий голос раздался спокойно и не пугающе. Но Джек не хотел даже отвечать.  
  
Слышится вновь веселый и громкий смех детей, и Дух Радости вскидывает голову, смотря на мальчишек, которые, получше укутавшись, решили уходить с заснеженной площадки.  
  
— Опять они не видят. Впрочем, к этому и надо было готовиться, верно?.. — почти безразлично проговаривает Зимний Дух, не содрогаясь, когда один из группы детей вновь проходит сквозь него.  
  
Тьма разрастается за его спиной, он чувствует — знает наверняка, но ему в принципе всё равно. Теплые пальцы неожиданно, но осторожно касаются его плеч и позади едва слышное-шелестящее:  
  
— Пошли, Джек.  
  
Фрост судорожно выдыхает, чувствуя знакомое черное тепло, зная, что за его спиной стоит Черный Дух, которого тоже не видят. Ребенок же, уткнувшись в свой телефон, идет неспешно, но уже подходит достаточно близко, чтобы пройти сквозь Джека, однако Кромешник вовремя тянет потерянного юного Духа на себя, отодвигая тем самым с середины тротуара и не позволяя еще одному человеку пройти сквозь беловолосого парнишку.  
  
— Пошли. — раздается снова и на мгновение у Джека темнеет в глазах. Впрочем, он не предпринимает ничего, чтобы вырваться из этой темноты. На секунду ему даже кажется, что он всё же не один в своем пустом мире.  
  
Никто так и не стал свидетелем, как Король Кошмаров, со своей личной свитой из трех десятков Кошмаров, сокрыл от всего мира юного Снежного Духа, и не обращая внимания на человеческий мир, просто исчез в потоках черного тумана, забирая с собой единственного из Хранителей, которого он всерьез решил защищать. 


	13. Chapter 13

— Что мы тут делаем? — Джек всерьез нахмурился, отходя от своего потрясения и не понимая, куда его перетащил Кромешник. Сам же Король Кошмаров деловито обошел светловолосого Духа и посмотрел на скопление тьмы в черных тенях голых деревьев.  
  
— Решил с тобой поговорить, передал послание через тень, а ты даже не обратил внимание. Пришлось, как видишь, лично заявляться к тебе, — Бугимен хмыкнул, посматривая на растерянного Джека.  
  
Они появились далеко от города, в котором Король нашел парнишку. Место, находящееся в малонаселенном городе на западе Штатов, было неспроста выбрано Кромешником. Это было одно из тех мест, где Король мог помногу часов прогуливаться вместе со своими Кошмарами, и подолгу думать. Конечно, такие места появились только после его возвращения из «небытия», которое устроили ему Хранители пять лет назад.  
  
Сейчас же, этот заброшенный, на зимний период, старый парк, вдоль которого тянулась широкая аллея, с ответвлениями на дорожки, порушенными кое-где фонтанами и мраморными скамьями, был самым любимым у Черного Духа. По ночам, черная тьма клубилась чуть ли не по всему белому снегу, а деревья по бокам открытого пространства, освещенные лишь четырьмя горящими фонарными столбами, отбрасывали ужасные тени, кошмарные и даже кровожадные. Но, почему-то, при всем своем страхе и жути, парк даже ночью был тихим, спокойным и… одиноким. Готический, отрешенный — словно кусочек другой реальности, куда не желали заглядывать даже другие Духи, не говоря о людях.  
  
Вот и сейчас, в прохладном воздухе не было слышно ни одного звука птиц, люди не ходили здесь и не было ни одного следа на кристально белом снегу, зато Кошмары вальяжно разбрелись по здешней территории, чувствуя себя как дома, и проверяя свои владения. Наверное, от части, так и было. Кромешник слишком часто здесь бывал в последнее время.  
  
— Где мы? — Джеку было странно видеть настолько заброшенное место, территорию которого люди старались не трогать, хотя молодой Дух прекрасно понял, что они находятся в одном из городов, и даже где-то недалеко, если прислушаться, ездили машины.  
  
— Пока еще в этом мире, и на том же континенте. Еще подробнее, Джек? — Кромешник насмешливо поглядел на Зимнего Духа, но издеваться над ним не собирался, впрочем, как и не злился.  
  
— А… зачем? — Фрост уже привычно оглядев скопление теней и Кошмаров, решил по-детальнее осмотреть место и отвлечься от своих сумбурных мыслей.  
  
— Безликий нашел меня, — спокойно начал Бугимен, даже не обращая внимания на сразу взволновавшегося Джека, который выжидательно начал смотреть на него, — Он восстановился и… — Король прикинул, как попроще объяснить Джеку, что прозрачная нежить стала более разумной.  
  
— И? — терпением Джек не отличался никогда, потому и этот случай не стал исключением.  
  
— Он вернул силы и пролез в здешние информационные ресурсы. Быть точнее — в информационную структуру мира, но это слишком долго объяснять, и не думаю, что с первого раза ты поймешь, так что просто скажу, что эта тварь стала умнее и все прочитала, образно выражаясь, про этот мир.  
  
— То есть… Хочешь сказать он теперь станет плести более коварный план? — уже не обращая внимания на язвительный укол о своих умственных способностях, напрямую спрашивает молодой Дух.  
  
— Возможно. Во всяком случае он слишком много считал о нашем мире и теперь понимает, как и издевки над собой, так и поймет любую уловку, которую попытаются для него сделать твои Хранители.  
  
— Зараза… — Джек досадно провел посохом по снегу, насквозь промораживая кристально белое покрытие и превращая заснеженный кусочек в толстый кусок льда.  
  
Бугимен неопределенно проследив за манипуляциями Джека, сделал маленькую пометку у себя в голове, но вслух пока не высказался, лишь вновь отвернулся, смотря на мрачный пейзаж.  
  
— Это всё, по-поводу Безликого? — Джеку не хотелось здесь быть, но его настрой сиюминутно понял Черный Дух.  
  
— Да, — Кромешник сделал небольшую паузу и, холодно обдумав свой следующий шаг, всё же решился, — Джек, помнишь, я не ответил тебе на твой вопрос, в первую нашу встречу. Всё еще хочешь узнать? – Бугимен обернулся через плечо, кидая спокойный золотой взгляд на беловолосого парнишку.  
  
— Хотелось бы, — Джек опустил голову, но из-под челки глянул на Кромешника, — Неужели расскажешь?  
  
Король Кошмаров уверенно кивнул.  
  
— Прогуляешься со мной?  
  
Фрост тихо усмехнулся, качнув головой, будто не веря, что такое предлагает сам Король и просит настолько спокойным тоном, но не стал отказываться, присоединяясь к Бугимену.  
  
— Помнишь тех Кошмаров, которые меня утащили? — совершенно спокойно начал Питч, закладывая руки за спину и медленно ступая по ровному снегу.  
  
Джек, идущий совсем близко, опустил голову, не желая вспоминать то время и ту битву, но сдержанно кивнул. Черный Дух мельком глянув на понурую светлую голову, тихо хмыкнул, думая, что уж лучше он расскажет Джеку не самое приятное время в своей жизни, нежели отпустит молодого Духа туда, где разыскивает его Безликий. К тому же, оставлять Джека, когда весь мир детей вновь перестал в него верить… У Кромешника конечно был коварный план заполучить на свою сторону юного Снежного Духа, и он непременно хотел поскорее открыть ему правду на его друзей… Но сейчас, прекрасно зная, что чувствует Джек, Король Кошмаров просто бескорыстно решил удержать его возле себя, отвлекая на другую тему. Если будет нужно, Бугимен сможет вызвать в мальчишке те эмоции, которые ему будут нужны, но точно не сейчас.  
  
— Они меня не уничтожили,— после паузы таким же ровным тоном продолжил Кромешник, с легкой тенью злости вспоминая на что, по сути, обрекли его тогда Хранители, — По крайней мере не полностью… — он тихо хмыкнул, а Джек резко вскинул голову, внимательно смотря на Черного Духа. Кромешник лишь понимающе ему усмехнулся, плавно вышагивая по снегу.  
  
— Но это… ведь были твои страхи и… — практически одними губами прошептал Джек и внезапно запнулся, он не знал, как правильней высказаться и подобрать слова. Вся тема была жутко неловкой для него, но упускать, по крайней мере для самого себя, возможность узнать, что тогда стало с Королем Кошмаров Джек не стал. Он, не выдержав пронизывающего взгляда желтых глаз, прерывисто выдохнул и перевел взгляд на дальние заснеженные фонтаны, под которыми шевелились тени.  
  
— Даже свои страхи постепенно можно перебороть и победить. Знать, что они у тебя есть, но не давать формироваться в полноценные Кошмары, которые будут раздирать тебя на части, — Кромешник иронично усмехнулся, переводя взгляд на то же место, куда смотрел и Джек. Но он легко почувствовал, как вздрогнул Ледяной Дух от его последних слов.  
  
— Сейчас же, знаешь, я даже могу признать, что ваша команда оказалась более чем сильна, а я в определенной степени просчитался, — Бугимен поморщился, но при этом едва хитрая полуулыбка не сходила с его лица. Он ускорил шаг, но не придал внимания остановившемуся парнишке. Джек должен узнать всю правду, и должен понять к чему порой приводят некоторые, даже самые благородные и правильные поступки. У всего есть обратная сторона.  
  
— Хотя, могу сказать, что два года проведенные взаперти под землей, наедине со своими же обозленными тенями и дикими Кошмарами дало и свои плюсы. По крайней мере теперь мне не нужны детские страхи.  
  
— В смысле? — непонятливо подал голос Джек, он остался на том же месте и теперь Бугимен чувствовал, как внимательный серебристый взгляд прожигает ему спину.  
  
— Когда, всё же, у меня появились незначительные силы, и часть страхов была взята под контроль, мне удалось восстановить энергию с помощью одного дикого Кошмара, который по неосторожности подошел слишком близко, — Кромешник вспомнил уродливое чудище, напоминавшее костлявого пегаса, которое из-за своего врожденного любопытства подошло настолько близко, что он успел схватить того за худую морду и постепенно поглотить, не обращая внимания на дикий рык Кошмара.   
  
Король хрипло рассмеялся, тихо и достаточно спокойно, помня, что та была первая из побед над собственной беспомощностью.  
  
— Ты два года был обессилен? — Джек практически не слышит своего потрясенного голоса, но понимает, что произнёс вопрос вслух, продолжая смотреть на Короля Кошмаров.  
  
— По сути, да. И если бы твои доблестные Хранители меня нашли, то добили бы в тот же момент. Причем успешно так, добили, — Кромешник обернулся через плечо, смотря на шокировано-распахнутые серебристые глаза, и криво усмехнувшись, кивнул головой, вновь приглашая Джека пойти с ним.  
  
— Но они же... Постой!.. — Джек то ли от недосказанности, то ли от приглашающего жеста Бугимена рванул к нему, практически поравнявшись и стараясь заглянуть в глаза Королю, который вновь отвернулся.  
  
— Джек, не развивай эту мысль. Ибо если спросишь, я, в отличие от них, тебе врать не стану.  
  
— Ты это о чем? Они ведь не могли… — внезапная догадка промелькнула в сознании и словно его окунули в бурлящую лаву. Джек судорожно сглотнул, делая резкий шаг еще ближе к Кромешнику.  
  
— Могли, — холодный голос полный уверенности, — Они искали меня все те два года. Ты не замечал, что ваш ушастый кенгуру половину года не вылезал из своих тоннелей?  
  
— Я… — Ледяной Дух хмурится, припоминая первые два года, и четко помнит, как действительно надолго пропадал Кролик, ссылаясь на поправки в своем Лабиринте, — Да, замечал, но не мог понять. Постой, он тебя искал?!  
  
— Да. Облазил пол планеты. Если б нашел… — Кромешник сделал паузу, посмотрев на Духа Зимы, — Мы с тобой сейчас бы не разговаривали.  
  
Питч внимательно следил за реакцией Джека: на бледно-мраморном лице отразился сначала легкий ужас, потом недоверие, сомнение и вот она — горечь от еще одной нераскрывшейся тайны Хранителей. Кромешник хотел было ликовать, злорадно ухмыляясь, но Джек и так был одинок и брошен всеми триста лет, чтобы сейчас при живых друзьях неизменно оставаться одиноким и забытым, даже ни во что не посвященным.  
  
«Могли бы постараться и лучше добиться его доверия и дружбы, да и раскрыть хотя бы несколько своих интриг. По крайней мере сейчас ему не было настолько больно», — мрачно подумал Питч, но моментально себя оборвал, поняв, что слишком увлекся Ледяным Духом и его переживаниями. В конце-то концов, он рассказывал о собственных страданиях!  
  
Джек по прежнему выглядел подавленным и безумно огорченным, но ему всё же было любопытно, как после тех двух лет Кромешник смог набрать ту мощь, которой владел сейчас. И Черный Дух прекрасно видел этот самый интерес, затаенный в глубине серых глаз. Он лишь снисходительно усмехнулся молодому Духу Зимы.  
  
— Рассказывать дальше? — Бугимен насмешливо-удивленно вскинул бровь, и Фрост неуверенно кивнул, он хотел о чем-то спросить, было видно по непонимающему–любопытному взгляду, впрочем, Кромешник и так давно понял.  
  
— Нет, Джек, даже первое время я не переключался на страхи детей и не появлялся на поверхности. Кошмары, сначала дикие, после прирученные, некоторые поглощенные... — Кромешник неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону клубившихся теней под фонтаном, — Тени стали постепенно набирать силу, в какой-то промежуток времени я стал выбираться на поверхность намеренно, проверяя свою теорию и появляясь в самых страшных местах мира. Там, где годами, а то и веками копились страхи и ужас людей, создавалась чернь, тьма и дикие, порой Древние, Кошмары. Приходилось их приручать… Так, за годом-год, я восстановился и теперь спокойно могу черпать из черных лесов и ущелий самые страшные Кошмары людей, детей… даже Духов. Ну что, Снежный Дух, я удовлетворил твое любопытство?   
  
Кромешник насмешливо оглядел Джека, стараясь не показать ему той серьезности, что на самом деле присутствовала в эмоциях.  
  
— Да… — Фрост кивнул, стараясь не потерять свою ниточку размышлений и по-детски закусил губу, вновь переводя внимание на теней.  
  
Ледяному было непривычно услышать рассказ, еще хуже было вновь столкнуться с недомолвками Хранителей. Но это ведь было подло! До неприличия нечестно и ужасно подло! Добить… Кромешника, когда по сути он сам летал по городкам и не ведал ничего! Джеку хотелось в эту же секунду полететь к Хранителям и всё выяснить, устроить теперь настоящий разгром и скандал. И главное юный Дух не знал, чего в нем больше — злости на друзей за грубую ложь или подлость, с которой они тайком решили просто добить врага.  
  
«Подумать только! Выискивал по всему миру Кромешника. А что потом? Нашел бы и оповестил всех? Или сам добил?» — раздраженно-злобно пронеслось в голове, и Джек даже не стал сопротивляться своим мыслям. К слову сказать, в принципе отвлекаясь от темы Безликого и того, что дети вновь проходят сквозь него.  
  
А Король Кошмаров стоял совсем рядом, незаметно поглядывая на Снежного Духа и в кой-то степени успокаиваясь, что Джек и мыслить забыл о своей печали и детях. Не специально, но Кромешник сделал два полезных для него дела: увел Джека от его паники и страха, и еще сильнее отстранил от Хранителей, продлевая пропасть, что уже была между ними. Заинтересованно понаблюдав за метаниями Джека, опять же исключительно смотря только на выразительное эмоциями лицо юного Духа, Кромешник уже было решил продолжить цепочку недомолвок Хранителей, но яркая вспышка в небе, видная только Духам, привлекла его внимание.  
  
Питч тихо зашипел сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, он ведь только думал, что Хранители теперь ему будут меньшей помехой. И вот чертово Северное Сияние — экстренная сирена! Джек тоже поднял голову, сразу шире распахивая серые глазища и недоуменно смотря несколько секунд на переливающиеся дуги на небе.  
  
— Черт… — досадно протянул молоденький Дух, делая пару шагов ближе, как будто это приблизит его к Сиянию, — Надо лететь, у них что-то случилось.  
  
— Думаю, мне не помешает там быть, — хмыкнул недовольный Питч, он уже мысленно дал команду Кошмарам и теням собраться в одну определенную стаю, и те молниеносно выполнили его приказ.  
  
Рядом вновь оказался его верный Кошмар, нетерпеливо фыркая и сбивая копытом ровный снег. Король посмотрел на Джека и невольно подумал, что было бы еще время чтобы поговорить с Зимним Духом, возможно, подкинуть ему еще некоторые недоговорки, кои умалчивают его друзья, и даже… Кромешник хотел показать Джеку свое новое жилище, совершенно не опасаясь после этого разговора, что юный Дух когда-нибудь расскажет о нем Хранителям. Но все его планы полетели коту под хвост, когда на небе заиграло это раздражающее Сияние, оповещая об экстренном сборе всех Хранителей. Питч думал, кого в большей степени он сейчас ненавидит — Хранителей или Безликого, из-за которого несомненно и вызвали это оповещение.  
  
— Останься здесь на несколько минут, — мельком посмотрев на Джека, строго сказал Кромешник, Снежный Дух с непониманием посмотрел в ответ, на что Кромешник лишь раздраженно цокнул языком и подошел ближе, — Как думаешь отреагируют твои друзья, если мы заявимся вместе? По дороге случайно столкнулись?  
  
Джек потрясенно выдохнул, видимо только сейчас начиная соображать, но совершенно не обратил внимания на ухмылку Короля Кошмаров, который уже развернулся и сделал шаг к своему черному коню. Ледяной нахмурился, но после неожиданно качнул головой, и порывисто выкрикнул:  
  
— Подожди! Возьми меня с собой! — возможно он и сам не до конца понял что сказал, но, как только Король повернулся к нему, Джек уверенно смотрел в горящие золотом глаза Черного Духа.  
  
— Что, прости? — оглядев с ног до головы Снежного Духа, Питч вопросительно вскинул бровь, но голос его был вкрадчивым, словно он не поверил в услышанное и, вообще, не верил, что такое может высказать Ледяной Джек.  
  
— Возьми меня с собой. Ты ведь через тени попадешь туда… — Джек замялся, опуская взгляд на снег под ногами, и теперь говоря тише, — В общем… — он прерывается, а идея уже не кажется такой гениальной, как несколько секунд назад. Ну и что, что ему взбрело в голову незаметно попасть в замок вместе с тьмой Бугимена?  
  
Слышится шелест от черной ткани, и Джек понимает что Кромешник подходит ближе — почти вплотную, потому что его тени теперь вежливо кружат вокруг голых ног Ледяного.  
  
— Джек?.. — предупредительно растягивая имя Снежного Духа шипящим голосом. Кромешник прищуривается, подходит совсем вплотную, надеясь на четкое и детальное пояснение, и ему совсем не нравится видеть только одну белую макушку несносного Духа Зимы.  
  
— Я... — Джек сильнее закусывает губу, но набравшись смелости, тихо произносит, — Я хочу узнать, что они будут говорить тебе без меня!  
  
Он выпаливает последнее предложение быстро, на одном дыхании, и ему самому стыдно, что он настолько опустился, что дошло до подслушиваний, тем более, Джек просит помочь в этом никого иного, как самого Короля Кошмаров!  
  
Идея Питчу нравится, даже очень. В голове уже под сотню вариантов, как спровоцировать Хранителей на нужные фразы и откровения, причем во всех подробностях. Но Джек… Король недовольно фыркает и не теряя времени, двумя пальцами хватает Снежного Духа за подбородок и заставляет запрокинуть голову, смотря в серебристые глаза. Судя по легкой волне секундного страха, неловкости и запоздалого замешательства, Джек и не думал, что настолько близко будет видеть желтые глаза. А Кромешник усмехается, рассматривает Джека пару секунд, но после серьезно и без всяких ухмылок спрашивает:  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что _именно_ ты мне предлагаешь? Понимаешь, о чем просишь? Скажут всё Хранители, а после ты приплетешь во всё меня, так и еще скажешь, что я во всем виноват, в том числе и в их словах?  
  
— Я... — Джек шумно выдыхает, стараясь не проигрывать в эти гляделки, но почти злой взгляд горящий золотом всё равно заставляет поежится, — Я понимаю. И не буду обвинять потом. Мне просто нужно знать. Поможешь?  
  
«Ну и что мне с тобой делать, маленький Снежный Дух?» — про себя сдается Бугимен, а внешне лишь ядовито ухмыляется, отпуская Джека и отходя дальше.  
  
— Смотри, Снежный Дух, я тебя за язык не дергал и сам это не предлагал. И, да, будь готов к тому что можешь услышать.  
  
Король Кошмаров смотрит на своего Кошмара и отсылает его. Придется ведь по-другому. Питч протягивает руку Джеку, и тот всё правильно истолковав, быстро перекидывает посох и, подойдя, смело хватается за протянутую ладонь. Холод ледяных пальцев не обжигает, лишь слегка холодит — это по своему приятно, в умеренных конечно количествах, и будь время, Питч спросил бы Джека каково ему, ощущать его горячую тьму. Однако времени мало, и Кромешник не желая больше ждать, крепче сжимает изящную ладонь и дергает Джека на себя, быстро обнимая и через секунду исчезая с ним из заснеженного парка. И только сторожевые тени лениво расползаются меж деревьев, скамеек и фонтанов, уверенные, что Хозяин вновь скоро вернется.  
  
***  
  
Этот переход оказался слишком резким и быстрым, и у Джека перехватывает дыхание от такого скачка. Они уже в замке, в темном коридорчике ведущем к главной зале с глобусом, и по голосам явно понятно что там собрались все Хранители. Кромешник, как всегда не церемонится с резким переходом, однако появившись в темноте, он несколько секунд продолжает придерживает юного Духа за плечи, а Джек… Джек и сам не понимает, почему вцепился в черную ткань на груди Короля Кошмаров.  
  
«Из-за страха от резкого перемещения», — подсказывает сам себе Фрост, но тут же слышит насмешливый смешок своего же подсознания.  
  
Ледяной отвлекается от своих мыслей, чувствуя, как Кромешник его осторожно отстраняет, и прижав к другой стене узкого коридорчика внимательно смотрит в глаза. Но Джеку теперь не страшно видеть в темноте только горящие желтым глаза — уже привычно. Поэтому он почти пропускает момент, когда тени аккуратно обвиваются возле него, скрывая от всеобщего вида. Даже если кто-то здесь пройдет, его все равно не заметят. Тени перетекают и распространяются вокруг настолько равномерно и естественно, что подозрений даже у Хранителей не возникнет. А Кромешник, усмехнувшись, исчезает из поля видимости, и Джек, нервно дрогнув, смотрит в залу, где у глобуса столпились от чего-то потрепанные Хранители.  
  
«Неужели Безликий наведывался к ним? Или может…» — докончить мысль Джеку не дает табун черных Кошмаров, которые врываются в просторную залу, некоторые кружат в воздухе, другие опускаются на скользкий паркет. Во всем этом шуме, ржание, фырканье и под возгласы напуганных Хранителей является сам Кромешник. Он легко тормозит своего громадного, по сравнению с другими, Кошмара, не желая пока слезать с него, и возвышаясь над Хранителями, и Джеку видно то презрение с которым он смотрит на остальных.  
  
— Ну, что, неужто деток проворонили? — голос слышится почти до не узнаваемости холодным и дико шипящим, как в их первую встречу. Ледяного Духа аж слегка передергивает, но он продолжает выглядывать из своей маскировки и наблюдать за залом. Кстати говоря, Питч выбрал очень удобный угол обзора и ему видно и слышно абсолютно всё.  
  
— Какого черта ты тут делаешь? А ну живо убери своих наглых Кошмаров! — Кролик в своем агрессивном настрое тут же подрывается, замахиваясь бумерангом, но ловкая тень-пантера молниеносно прыгает вперед и зубами перехватывает бумеранг, отбирая оружие у Хранителя Пасхи. Кромешник хрипло смеется, издеваясь над кролем, и наконец спешивается, быстро отпуская своего Кошмара, а сам подходит ближе к Хранителям.  
  
— И что же такого случилось, что вы пустили это глупое Сияние? — голос Короля сочится презрением и ядом, но Джек не обращает внимание на тон, привык наверное, вместо этого он старается разглядеть за спинами друзей ту часть глобуса, которую они невольно скрывают. Он не знает сколько огоньков горит, да и шар как раз медленно повернулся, являя большую часть Тихого океана.  
  
— Что тебе нужно, Кромешник? Мы звали Хранителей, но явно не тебя, — серьезно произносит Северянин, выходя ближе, а за ним присоединяется серьезный Песочник.  
  
— Мне что нужно? А как же взаимовыгодное сотрудничество? — наигранно изумленно спрашивает Король.  
  
— Какое тебе выгодное сотрудничество? Да ты, вообще, скажи спасибо, что мы на тебя охоту не объявили! — шипит зло Кролик, нервно дергая ушами, и не сводя взгляда с пантеры, которая в зубах держит его бумеранг.  
  
— Решили вспомнить тысяча восемьсот первый? — иронично спрашивает Питч, он мрачно обводит взглядом Хранителей, и слишком яро хочет проучить их всех — здесь и сейчас. Но понимает что руки, по сути, у него связаны. И это не только из-за маленького, глупого и такого безрассудного Снежного Духа, но и еще из-за реальной помощи, которую могут хоть косвенно, но оказать Хранители в битве с Безликим.  
  
— И что же… всё-таки Безликий нанес удар. Впрочем, не стану удивляться, — Бугимен окинул поворачивающийся глобус безразличным взглядом.  
  
— Это не твое дело! Мы победим его и без твоей помощи, а будешь соваться, и тебя вновь победим! — воодушевлено рявкает Кролик. Словно верит в свои слова и у него действительно есть такая сила. Король морщится от этой самонадеянности, но плавно так, начинает подступать к той теме, которую и должен понять и услышать Джек.  
  
— И как же это? — шипит не хуже змеи Питч, — Вновь натравите на меня Джека?  
  
— Он за добро, поэтому мы никого не натравливали. И в случае чего Джек, как и все Хранители, встанет на защиту детей, — уверенно кивает Северянин, становясь еще серьезней.  
  
А Джек лишь прищуривается, теперь не шевелясь и улавливая каждое слово. Ему определенно не нравится формулировка друга и он не знает, как дальше будет развиваться разговор. Но тут создавшуюся паузу нарушает Бугимен, он хмыкает, презренно оглядывая всех защитников веры.  
  
— Да, а как же. А ничего, что мальчишка первым пострадает от Безликого? Вы ему сказали это? Что он первый станет невидим, как только пойдет первая волна по миру от этой прозрачной твари?  
  
— Не твое дело! Мы сами разберемся с Джеком. Он наш, и только…  
  
— Банни! — отсекает Николас, а после переводит тяжелый взгляд на Короля Кошмаров, — Я не считаю, что эту тему нужно поднимать с тобой. Джек — Хранитель. И он понимал на что шел, понимал, какие могут настать тяжелые времена. Он справится.  
  
— Он мальчишка! — сверкнув злым взглядом, раздраженно шипит Черный Дух.  
  
— Ему триста! — в ответ рявкает Хранитель Рождества.  
  
— Триста? Всего триста! Вы себя слышите? О… Да, конечно! За триста лет с его игрищами можно поумнеть, набраться глубинному терпению и мудрости... Ну, да, конечно! Как же я сам не заметил?! — Питч язвительно шипит, и ему до одури хочется вывести их сейчас всех на чистую воду, но если слишком переусердствовать… То какая будет реакция у самого Джека?  
  
— А как насчет того, чтобы мне всё ему рассказать? — хрипловатый голос вызывает дрожь в Хранителях, и все они, кроме виноватой на вид Феи, ненавистно смотрят на Кромешника.  
  
Джек прекрасно видит эту ненависть, видит реакцию и уже не сомневается, он теперь точно знает, что тогда ему не показалось. Питч действительно знает такое, за что его хотят прибить все, причем сразу же и навсегда. Но почему это друзья, и почему это опять же касается его? Джек закусывает губу, не зная — от боли за новое предательство, от страха, что узнает нечто более ужасное или от того, что переведя взгляд, видит, как на глобусе, на большей части Америки огоньки кое-как подсвечивают серым.  
  
— Ты не посмеешь! — рычание Кролика.  
  
— Только попробуй! — грозное от Северянина.  
  
«Даже не смей об этом думать!» — знаками над головой Песочника.  
  
— Ну почему бы и нет? — Кромешник довольно скалится, невольно понимая, что вот-вот да они себя выдадут. Желание заполучить Джека себе разжигается с новой силой, и он сделает так, чтоб юный Дух был с ним, на его стороне, и абсолютно доверял только ему.  
  
— К примеру… Давайте я расскажу ему как вы, задолго до последней битвы, составили план или… — Питч ухмыляется, переводя горящий злостью взгляд на Песочника.  
  
У Джека замирает сердце.  
  
— …То, что Сэнди специально подставился мне спиной, тем самым вызвав в Джеке эмоции ненависти ко мне, и спровоцировав его первую мощную атаку.  
  
Сердце Ледяного Духа опускается вниз, словно тросы лифта оборвались разом и он несется вниз — в черную бездну.  
  
«Не может. Такого. Быть. Ведь не может, да?..» — Джек сильнее закусывает губу, не замечая, как случайно прокусил, ощущая вкус собственной крови. Это ничего, вообще ничего. По сравнению с тем, что творится в его душе… в голове.  
  
— Признайтесь, как долго вы это планировали? — шипящий голос полон презрения и злости, но Кромешник даже не сдвигается с места, так же гордо и ровно стоя в окружении теней, так по-королевски дозволительно. Что нельзя сказать о Хранителях, которые готовы сорваться в эту же секунду и наброситься на Короля Кошмаров, — Наверное вместе с этим готовы были проверить и его силу, да? Впечатляюще получилось, соглашусь. А после… Джек был так увлечен битвой, что не заподозрил ничего странного в слишком быстром и удачном появлении нашего Золотого Хранителя.  
  
Сам же Фрост скрипит зубами, с силой сжимая челюсти и удерживая себя на месте. Он не знает, почему его щеки всё еще сухие, ровно, как и глаза даже не покрываются пеленой слез. Рыдания? Истерика? Слезы? Нет. Вообще ничего, кроме, наверное, обливающегося кровью сердца.  
  
— Если ты только посмеешь ему это рассказать… — шипит Кролик и кидается вперед, желая сцепить лапы на шее Питча. Но тот лишь делает легкое движение рукой и Кролика отшвыривает назад, он ударяется о глобус и сдавленно стонет.  
  
— Могу и, если посчитаю нужным, расскажу. Но сейчас меня волнует по какой чертовой причине вы не шевелитесь, когда эта пакость накрывает мир и выжигает всю веру?! — голос Короля становится до невозможности холодным и повелевающим, тени чувствуют настроение хозяина и инстинктивно превращаются в острые иглы, двигаясь резче и быстрее, — Или… Вы опять хотите, чтоб основной фигурой в сражении выступал Джек?  
  
— Я понял, — Николас устало трет шею, злобно бросая взгляд на Кромешника, — Что ты хочешь?  
  
— За что конкретно? — Питч расплывается в ядовитой улыбке, понимая, что сейчас они по глупому продадут Джека, просто так — замнут тему и чтобы Джек ничего не узнал. К тому же, по их мнению, Фрост с минуты на минуту должен прилететь сам.  
  
— За то, что не расскажешь Джеку и не станешь сманивать его на свою сторону! — рявкает обозлено Хранитель Рождества.  
  
Джек мог поклясться, что никогда не видел друга таким… злым, раздраженным и отстраненным.  
  
— Даже так… — тянет слова Кромешник, — Что ж, я должен быть уверен, что вы не будете нападать на Безликого в течении трех дней, в эти дни эта тварь на мне, я еще раз дам вам отсрочку, чтоб вы подготовились. И, конечно же, не смейте вплетать Джека и подстрекать его к необдуманным действиям!  
  
— Идет, — мрачно отзывается Северянин, но при этом не смотрит на Кромешника.  
  
В зале повисает тяжелая тишина. Хранители все злые, их застали врасплох, более того — им пришлось принимать условие Короля Кошмаров, и благо всего этого скандала не слышал Джек. По крайней мере так думали сами защитники детской веры. Глобус надсадно заскрипел, и горстка детей на севере Оклахомы покрылась серой дымкой, и огоньки превратились в тусклые серые точки. Бугимен поморщился, понимая, что Дух Пустоты разошелся не на шутку. Его будет трудно остановить, особенно когда эти защитники веры настолько раздроблены и не согласованны, и единственное что они делают — строят планы, выжидают, пытаются ставить щиты на детей, и всё больше науськивают Джека, подталкивая на сражения.  
  
Но отвлекшись от страхов и мыслей Хранителей, Кромешник только сейчас понял, что вытащил из них всё, что хотел и теперь они представляли из себя жалкое зрелище, а вот Джек… Питч повернул голову в сторону коридора, но не увидел Снежного Духа. Тени так и были там, но сам мальчишка куда-то исчез.  
  
«Не стоило заходить так далеко...»  
  
— Выметайся отсюда, — тихо прошипел Хранитель Пасхи, за что удосужился холодного взгляда и громкого треска, раздавшегося по всей зале. Это тень намеренно перекусила бумеранг пополам. Ведь Кромешник никогда не прощал таких слов. Пантера буквально выплюнула две сломанные части, и дерево полетело прямо к Кролику. А Черный Дух уже успел подозвать Кошмара и оседлал того, вновь возвышаясь над разгневанными и молчащими Хранителями.  
  
— Три дня, начиная с завтрашнего. Надеюсь из-за ваших тупых поступков, прозрачная нежить не разозлится еще больше. Ведь в случае потери веры больше пятидесяти процентов вы начнете слабеть, и уничтожить его тогда не получится даже всем вместе. И, да, только попробуйте натравить этого мальчишку на Безликого! Мне не нужна мелочь, мешающаяся под ногами! — Питч злостно зашипел пришпорив Кошмара, развернулся и, вместе с табуном остальных коней и теней, вылетел из замка.  
  
***  
  
Естественно, последние его слова были уловкой. Еще не хватало, чтоб Хранители поняли настоящее отношение Кромешника к Джеку. И, конечно, он не считал этого ранимого мальчишку слабой мелочью. Как раз таки с Джеком Питч и намерен эти три дня останавливать и ослаблять Безликого. Есть у него план. И очень даже продуктивный. Но Фрост…  
  
Этот Снежный Дух попросту сбежал, не выдержав слов друзей. С одной стороны Питч понимал, знал уже характер мальчишки и видел, насколько тому нужна была поддержка и настоящая вера друзей в него, как такового. Доверие и уверенность. Но с другой стороны Питч пожалел, что не сдержал тенями светловолосого Духа, и вдруг тот не стал слушать до конца. Мысль, что теперь Джек станет больше времени проводить с ним и постепенно уйдет от Хранителей не давала покоя, заставляя Короля придумывать на будущие более извращенные планы, как доказать и показать Фросту всю ложь так называемых друзей.  
  
Однако… Безликий буйствует. Питч уже чувствует, как теряется вера и страх, это всего лишь отголосок, легкая волна, прошедшаяся по телу, ведь стирается и страх. Но он давно перешел на страхи и ужасы более древние и сильные, которые питают его в десятки раз лучше нежели детские. Опять же, Хранителей этот удар подкосил, и это было заметно. Следовательно, и Джек почувствовал, пусть его уже перестали видеть, но даже те крупицы слабой веры, которые были в детях, могли равносильно сказаться на молодом Духе и он мог ослабеть.  
  
Шикнув на агрессивных Кошмаров, которые разлетелись в разные стороны, Кромешник вновь собрал строй, половину отсылая домой, а остальную половину оставляя при себе. Нужно было найти Джека. Он сосредоточился на личной тени парнишки, и сразу прочувствовал крайнюю южную точку. Антарктика…  
  
— И как тебе удается так быстро перемещаться с помощью ветра? — тихо прошипел Король Кошмаров, сосредотачиваясь и перемещаясь в черную расщелину треснувшего ледника. Место, где находился Джек было достаточно близко. Поэтому, приземлив Кошмара на одном из отступов внутри расщелины, Кромешник не задумываясь, лично переместился наверх, оставляя всех Кошмаров прохлаждаться в пропасти.  
  
***  
  
— И что ты делаешь, позволь узнать? — заложив руки за спину, Король строго осмотрел понурого Снежного Духа, который нервно создавал разнообразные льдинки в руке и кидал их на пустынную гладь белого льда. Он стоял на совершенно плоском куске ледника и смотрел вперед. Белый вид, как никогда, неимоверно бесил Бугимена, но он предпочел пока промолчать, разглядывая Фроста.  
  
— Какая теперь разница? — Джек безразлично запустил еще один осколок голубого льда, смотря настолько дальше пролетит этот. — Я слышал всё… Но за что они так?  
  
— Я предупреждал тебя, Джек, — золотые глаза блеснули едва легким раздражением и Кромешник подошел ближе.  
  
— Да причем тут ты и твое предупреждение? — Джек вскинулся, резко разворачиваясь и недовольно смотря на Кромешника, — Черт, неужели я один, как последний осел, ничего не видел и не знал, в то время как весь магический мир прекрасно подставлял меня?! — Фрост опять закусил губу, ровно на том же месте, где была незначительная ранка, но даже не заметил. Боль его сейчас волновала в последнюю очередь. По крайней мере физическая боль. Он начал, как и в прошлый раз, ходить из стороны в сторону, его душило отчаяние, душевная боль и злость на то, как всё это время его использовали.  
  
— Ты… ты всё знал. И они. Черт! Да как же так?! Неужели всё правда? — молодой Дух посмотрел на молчащего Короля Кошмаров, который стоял неподвижной худой фигурой на заснеженном пейзаже и желтыми глазами следил за каждым его шагом.  
  
— У тебя опять истерика начинается? Скажи, когда мне вновь сжать тебе горло, — сухо проговаривает Питч, начиная раздражаться. Он злится, что Джек так просто не принимает факт предательства, что даже услышав все слова, пытается зацепиться хоть за что-то.  
  
— А может хватит, черт тебя подери?! — рявкает Джек и со злостью отшвыривает свой посох, он диким зверем смотрит на Кромешника, но никак не может понять отчего конкретно его злость. Нет слез. Нет истерики, как бы не думал сам Бугимен. Но есть злость и боль. Острая, сухая и невыносимая.  
  
— Тебя оставить здесь, мелкий Дух? Что будешь делать, если появится Пустота? Что будешь делать своей палочкой?  
  
— Да какая разница? Хочешь оставить — вали! Не задерживаю, Ваше Величество! — Фрост сверкает ледяным взглядом серебристых глаз и делает резкий реверанс.  
  
— Не смей, мальчишка! — шипит Король Кошмаров, прищурившись и становясь еще злее от выходки наглого молодого Духа, который явно разошелся, раз не понимает перед кем действительно говорит. И ведь именно для Джека Кромешник выводил сегодня Хранителей на чистую воду, а это беловолосое недоразумение даже не оценило!  
  
— Иначе что? — рявкает Джек, не боясь, что его хоть кто-то да услышит, — Что ты мне еще сделаешь? Опять за горло схватишь? Будешь тьмой пытать? Что еще ты мне можешь сделать? И почему, почему опять делаешь всё ты и для меня? Почему, зараза ты такая Темная, появляешься, когда мне плохо, почему объясняешь то, что не говорили мне даже друзья?! Почему ты вызвал их на этот разговор столь открыто? Ты ведь знал, всё знал с самого начала, так почему?!  
  
— Да потому, что я хочу присвоить тебя себе! — не выдержав непрекращающихся вопросов, срывается Кромешник, взмахивая рукой и со всей силы швыряет тьму на белый лед, а та сразу расползается черным полотном на несколько сотен метров вокруг, — И я хочу, чтоб ты был моим!  
  
— Что… — ошеломленно тихо спрашивает Джек в создавшейся тишине, он не ожидал такого ответа. Всё что угодно, но только не… такой ответ.  
  
— Я хочу чтоб ты был моим… со мной, — уже более спокойно говорит Питч, он медленно выдыхает, но не собирает тьму, — Они тебя не достойны, Джек! — горящие золотом глаза смотрят слишком пристально и серьезно, словно видят Джека насквозь.  
  
— Представь, маленький Снежный Дух. Я по-прежнему хочу, чтобы ты был на моей стороне. Хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Без притеснений, без страха во всем мире, мне даже плевать на детей. Теперь плевать. Но ты, как Снежный Дух, был бы хорошим напарником.  
  
— Ты хочешь меня… отобрать у Хранителей?  
  
— И это тоже.  
  
— А ничего, что я сам Хранитель?  
  
— Одно другому не мешает, Джек, — Питч понимает, что сказал непозволительно много, по сути разгласив свои планы тому, на кого они строились. Он усмехается беззлобно, но насмешливо, и развернувшись желает скрыться во тьме, ибо еще хоть одно слово Джека и он точно сорвется, и сожмет пальцы на хрупкой ледяной шее.  
  
— Почему? — слышится пораженный шепот позади, но Кромешник не поворачивается.  
  
— Потому что ты такой же одинокий. Ты изгой даже у Хранителей, Джек. И я прекрасно тебя понимаю.  
  
Джек молчит, осознавая всё сказанное. Молчит, но понимает, что Кромешник уходит. А что ему остается? Поднять посох и как когда-то ринутся в бой? Опять стать врагами? Нет. Джек не может так, он трясет головой, осознавая каждый шаг Бугимена. Каждое его действие было направлено на Джека. На его расположение… завоевание.  
  
«Черт! Как же всё неправильно!» — Фрост хочет заскулить, зашвырнуть глыбой льда в Черного Духа. Но в последний момент приходит вопрос — «А за что?» Ведь в этот раз он ничего не делал страшного или опасного.  
  
— Я… могу подумать, но с условием, что ты, после победы над Безликим, не тронешь веру и детей, — с грустными нотками произносит Дух Зимы, из-под белой челки смотря на замершую черную фигуру. Кромешник неспешно оборачивается, смотрит серьезно на Джека и спокойно-холодным тоном произносит:  
  
— С тобой я не торгуюсь, Джек, — он молчит, а после добавляет: — Завтра я устраиваю облаву на Пустоту, предупрежу тебя заранее.  
  
Кромешник разворачивается и гордо удаляется, но не исчезает, а реально собирая ковер из тьмы, уходит по черному снегу. Джек вновь чувствует себя неправильно, словно он своим условием что-то разрушил. И этот Черный Дух, удаляющийся вместе со своими тенями... Так что же он теряет? Что ему делать? Оставить всё как есть и гордо вскинув голову полететь к Хранителям, и делать вид что всё прекрасно? Закатить им скандал и просить больше не лгать? Почему он даже думать сейчас не хочет о Хранителях, а вот о Кромешнике…  
  
_«Потому что ты такой же одинокий. Ты изгой даже у Хранителей, Джек. И я прекрасно тебя понимаю.»_  
  
Тепло медленно исчезает. Но Джек не хочет… Впервые не хочет терять что-то свое, даже если это что-то ужасное для всего остального Мира. И пусть это ужасное — всего-то общение с Королем Кошмаров. Он ведь не предал никого, предали его…  
  
— Подожди! — спохватывается в последний момент, громко окликает Джек, видя, как замирает на месте Кромешник и повернувшись, с удивлением смотрит в его сторону.  
  
— Можно я с тобой?.. — совершенно серьезно и без каких-либо условий. Им ведь всё равно готовиться к завтрашней битве.  
  
Король едва ли усмехается и снисходительно ждет, пока Джек, быстро подобрав свой посох, подойдет ближе. Не церемонясь, впрочем, как и в предыдущий раз, Кромешник резко хватает молоденького Духа за плечо и притянув к себе, моментально исчезает в черной дымке тьмы, забирая и все тени, которые ковром стелились по белому льду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хочу сразу сказать, что с этой главы начинается более основная часть, в плане развития отношений героев, и Хранители будут порой отъезжать на второй, а то и третий план. Нет, Лис совершенно не забрасывает сюжет и основную линию в борьбе с Безликим. Экшен, драки, стихийная магия и т.д — всё включено. Но хорошего и слаженного общения всех Хранителей, и дружные посиделки за веселым чаепитием отменяются, и само общение станет более мрачным и, возможно, даже нейтральным. Постепенно Лис будет вводить в курс читателей, и надеюсь по моей задумке к концу фика, все пазлы аккуратно встанут на свои места, в том числе отношение Хранителей к Джеку и их истинные мотивы. Лис просто сочла нужным предупредить, дабы дальше читатели не разочаровались, ведь работа далеко не добрая в плане всеобщей дружбы.


	14. Chapter 14

— И? Что мы будем делать? — неловко замявшись, спросил Зимний Дух, как только они переместились в заснеженный лес.  
  
Фросту было не по себе от таких скачков сквозь тени, но он мог признать, что таким образом проще и быстрей добраться в любую точку мира. Вот как сейчас примерно.  
  
Они очутились на зелено-белой площади вокруг пушистых елей и зимнего солнца, вновь вблизи границ Канады и Америки. Снег переливался под яркими лучами, где-то по обоим сторонам леса был слышен свист и клекот птиц, шуршание на ветках обеспечивали неугомонные белки, вспыхивая как маленькие костры своей рыжей шубкой, появляясь то тут, то там. Лес был живым и радостным, что в принципе не сочеталось с табуном гордых Кошмаров и самим Королем Страха.  
  
— Думать. Или ты совершенно не знаешь такого слова, Джек? — усмехнулся Кромешник. Он, не обращая внимания на слишком белый свет и лучи солнца, прошелся по небольшой полянке, осматривая местность и что-то просчитывая.  
  
— Ты думаешь, сюда заглянет Безликий? — Джек хотел действительно поговорить о Духе Пустоты, и не вспоминать события пятиминутной давности, впрочем, он хотел забыть и о разговоре Хранителей. Молодой Дух скинув с себя зажатость, подошел к одной пушистой ели, которая вовсе не была высокой, скорее пушистой и низкой, и посеребрил некоторые зеленые лапы переливающимся инеем.  
  
— Заглянет он в город поблизости. А здесь же, возможно, пролетит. По крайней мере появится около этого леса точно. — Бугимен недовольно хмыкнул, все же поморщившись от ярких и чистых солнечных лучей, но не собирался шагать в тень деревьев.  
  
— Что ты хочешь с ним сделать? — Ледяной Дух повернулся к Королю, забавно наклонив голову в бок и смотря на недовольного Черного Духа.  
  
— Ослабить. Его нужно ослаблять постоянно, чтоб не мог набирать силу, оттягивать время, пока твои доблестные Хранители не соберут достаточную силу против него, не построят нормальную ловушку и будут готовы атаковать все вместе.  
  
— Это я понял, — Джек нахмурился, то ли понимая, что ослаблять Безликого и вступать с ним в бой теперь станет делом постоянным, то ли был не уверен, что Хранители в конце концов создадут ловушку и согласятся на общую атаку.  
  
— Да неужели? — ехидно прозвучало совсем близко, и Джек задумавшись, вздрогнул, резко сфокусировал взгляд на подошедшем к нему Королю.  
  
— Слишком заинтересованный взгляд, говори уже, какую пакость задумал? — прищурившись, Фрост на автомате сделал шаг назад, прекрасно зная, что азарт с долей хитрости в золотом взгляде Кромешника не говорит ни о чем хорошем.  
  
— Неужели, маленький Снежный Дух начинает замечать такие мелочи? — Кромешник тихо рассмеялся хриплым голосом и сделал еще один шаг к Джеку, прекрасно видя, что деваться юному Хранителю Радости некуда. Позади была та самая пышная ель, и если он сделает еще хоть шаг, то просто-напросто провалится сквозь еловые лапы в самую гущу острых зеленых иголок.  
  
— Ты слишком слаб и уязвим с этим оружием, Джек, — прекратив довольно усмехаться, Бугимен совершенно серьезно посмотрел в серебристые глаза, — Не пора ли тебе перейти на следующий этап защиты?  
  
— Я… Подожди. — Джек нахмурился, в принципе не обращая внимания на слишком близко стоящего Кромешника, в последние недели тот и так был всегда рядом, да и опасности теперь не вызывал, по крайней мере для Джека. Ледяной посмотрел на посох зажатый в левой руке, потом вновь поднял голову и посмотрел в горящие желтым глаза Короля Кошмаров. — Этот посох… Он был со мной с самого моего пробуждения. Я ни разу не пользовался магией без него.  
  
— Пользовался. — Питч деловито осмотрел обычное выгнутое петлей дерево, — Не думал, что каждый раз пользовался именно своей магией, и создавал её ты, а посох лишь проводник, который концентрирует поток твоей силы и создает нужную направленность? Ни разу не задумывался, Снежный Дух?  
  
Фрост пораженно выдыхает, и серебристые глаза расширяются. Он удивленно переводит взгляд опять на посох, потом на свои пальцы, а Кромешник готов поклясться, что Хранители даже не намекали об этом беловолосому Духу Веселья.  
  
«Естественно, зачем нужно подсказывать Джеку, что без своей палочки, которая по большому счету и ограничивает его, он может натренироваться и стать в десятки раз сильнее? Притом действительно превосходя по силе их вместе взятых?» — Кромешник по злому хочет натравить теней на Хранителей, но помнит о своей сделке. К тому же, слишком часто в последнее время он думает о том, как бы наказать тех, кто использовал вот это беловолосое недоразумение.  
  
— Но разве такое возможно? — абсолютно серьезно спрашивает Джек, с долей надежды в голосе. Он совершенно спокойно воспринимает теперь то, что может советоваться или вот так — невзначай, разговаривать с самим Королем Кошмаров.  
  
— Был бы у тебя хороший наставник, ещё в то время… — в угоду своему характеру, Бугимену хочется поддеть Ледяного Духа, надавить на больное или по крайней мере настроить против Хранителей. Но с другой стороны Кромешник пристально разглядывает мальчишку.  
  
«А ведь действительно из Джека можно сделать более хорошего бойца», — и с этими мыслями Питч бесцеремонно берет посох Джека и выхватив из ледяной хватки, отходит на пару шагов назад, с хитрой ухмылкой глядя на ничего не понявшего Джека.  
  
— Ты чего? Зачем?! — Фрост хмурится, явно не понявший зачем Кромешник отобрал его посох, и что собирается делать дальше. Где-то на задворках здравого смысла, совсем в пыльном углу, возникает легкая паника, что Король собирается сделать нечто совсем не хорошее, но также быстро паника исчезает. Черный Дух не выглядит устрашающим и готовым напасть, но вот эта хитрая ухмылка, по правде бросает Джека в легкую дрожь.  
  
— Что если Безликий отберет твою палочку? — Кромешник довольно шипит и демонстративно вертит посох в руке, — И ты будешь не в состоянии что-либо предпринять. Что тогда, Снежный Дух? Ты сдашься?  
  
Ледяной Дух подрывается, но Король легко ускользает, отходя еще на пару метров дальше. А Джек хмурится и закусывает губу, не зная, как выцепить посох из худых, серых пальцев. Без своего оружия он чувствует себя совсем беспомощным, почти голым.  
  
— Я… Я обману его и всё равно отберу свой посох! — пылко находится светловолосый мальчишка, — И даже если он сломает его, не волнуйся у меня есть опыт, как починить свое оружие! — воодушевленно по боевому восклицает Хранитель Радости. Но этот ответ явно не радует Кромешника. Он серьезничает, и строго смотрит в глаза молодого Духа.  
  
— Безликий может в мгновение ока растворить твою палочку, раз и навсегда. И если он наберет достаточное количество сил, поверь, он так и сделает! Твой посох пропитан магией, а эта первая из составляющих которую разрушает Пустота.  
  
Наступает относительная тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками леса и фырканьем Кошмаров, которые решили гоняться за теми же белками, пока их хозяин этого не видел. А Кромешник продолжает строго, даже слегка по злому, смотреть на нерадивого парнишку, и желание преподать ему урок без вот этого подобия на оружие становится всё сильней. Джек же, наоборот старается не смотреть в горящие золотом глаза Короля, он понимает свой глупый порыв, и чувствует смущение за свою легкомысленную надежду, что сможет так легко побороть Безликого.  
  
— Может, наконец перестанешь быть ребенком и попробуешь овладеть взрослой магией? — ни намека на сарказм или издевательство в шипящем голосе Короля. Но Джек всё равно злится, вскидывает голову и возмущенно смотрит на Бугимена.  
  
— Я не ребенок! Мне триста двадцать четыре!  
  
— Ну да, это же так много! — а вот теперь нотки ехидства и цинизма слышны в голосе Черного Духа. Питч оглядывает Джека и усмехается, — Тебе сказать, сколько мне?  
  
— Спасибо, не надо. Не хочу чувствовать себя действительно ребенком, — сложив руки на груди от отвернув голову, тихо бурчит парнишка.  
  
— Попробуй напасть на меня сейчас. — Кромешник с удовольствием смотрит, как удивленно расширяются глаза Ледяного Духа и как он недоверчиво начинает смотреть на него. Это забавляет Короля Кошмаров, но вот его предложение вполне реальное и он действительно хочет научить Джека драться без хрупкого оружия. Однако видя недоверие и абсолютное смятение на лице Снежного Духа, недовольно фыркает и добавляет:  
  
— Я серьезно, Джек. Я хочу, чтоб ты спровоцировал на меня атаку, не применяя своего посоха. Давай, не упускай шанс. Пока я лично предлагаю.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Джек, не заставляй меня ждать. Я это делаю исключительно целенаправленно. Не хочу, чтоб при новой схватке с Безликим у тебя поломалось оружие и ты стал мешающейся обузой.  
  
— Но я не смогу… вот так просто! — Джек обессиленно разводит руками, и впрямь не зная, как и зачем ему намеренно нападать на Кромешника. И ведь действительно, сейчас на Черного Духа даже рука не поднимается!  
  
— Мне тебя разозлить? — холодно вскидывает бровь Король Кошмаров, подходя на шаг ближе, — Или тебе дать мотивацию? Кошмары, тени? Надломить твой посох?!  
  
— Да не знаю я! — выкрикивает Джек, сам не ожидавший от себя такой реакции. — Я не могу просто так напасть. Да, даже на тебя! Особенно… на тебя. — смущенно и слишком тихо заканчивает Зимний Дух, и прячет взгляд от удивленного Кромешника.  
  
— Даже так, Снежный Дух… — Питч самодовольно ухмыляется, и острое напряжение исчезает, а Кошмары, до этого наблюдавшие за легкой перепалкой, вновь отворачиваются, увлекаясь поимкой мелких птичек и белок, и разбредаются по опушке и самому лесу.  
  
— Хорошо. Ты ведь знаешь, что я два раза не предлагаю… — Бугимен на секунду прерывается и мысленно шипит на самого себя, припоминая, что как раз таки Джеку он и предложил второй раз быть на его стороне.  
  
«Докатился окончательно...» — мрачно отвечает подсознание, но Король Страха отмахивается и продолжает:  
  
— Тебе нужно научиться обходиться без посоха, научиться владеть своей магией и создавать тоже самое, что я могу делать из теней. У нас есть время, потому я и хочу бездарно его потратить на такого ветреного Духа Зимы.  
  
— И что мне делать? — Фрост неуверенно смотрит на Кромешника, и постоянно переводит взгляд на посох в его руке. — Я не знаю даже с чего начать!  
  
«Бесполезно будет всё, если он будет отвлекаться», — хмуро думает Питч, и потому легко подозвав тени, отдает им посох, и те растворяются, забирая с собой оружие Ледяного Джека.  
  
— С твоей палочкой ничего не случится. Поэтому приступим, — усмехнувшись, Кромешник оглядывает Снежного Духа и думает, как бы после первой тренировки не придушить растерянного мальчишку, раз он взял на себя такую глупость, как вообще тренировка ветреного Джека Фроста. — А теперь, Джек, вспомни, как ты восстановил свой посох.  
  
— После того, как ты его сломал… — мрачно дополняет Фрост.  
  
— Ещё одно обвинительное дополнение и на твоих глазах сломаю второй раз, а после разожгу костер и к чертовой матери сожгу! — сверкнув раздраженным желтым взглядом Кромешник закладывает руки за спину и, еще больше приосанившись, выжидательно смотрит на беловолосого мальчишку. — Вспоминай, как ты его починил, и что при этом чувствовал. Вспоминай всю свою сосредоточенность, и для начала сформируй всю силу на правой руке. Давай, Джек.  
  
Дух Зимы кивает, хотя и не обязан, но почему-то слушает каждое слово Кромешника и выполняет. Ему самому дико от мысли, что Король Кошмаров стоит рядом и методично, строго, но достаточно правильно учит его пользоваться своей силой. Дико от мысли, что это делает именно он, а не Хранители, и что главное — Джеку тепло от ощущения, которое дарит эта неформальная тренировка, и тепло от внимания самого грозного Черного Духа в этом мире. Он тихо усмехается, прикрывает глаза и приступает к самому важному пункту: концентрации на своей силе, едва шевеля кончиками пальцев на правой руке и вспоминая ту магию, которая усилием его воли соединила посох.   
  
Первые минуты ничего не происходило, хоть Джек и концентрировался на своей магии, он не мог уловить даже звук от стоящего рядом Кромешника, и в какой-то момент Ледяной Дух отчаялся и хотел открыть глаза, жалея, что повелся на идею Бугимена, но его останавливало чувство непрерывного за собой наблюдения. Несмотря на закрытые глаза, Джек четко ощущал каким внимательным взглядом сейчас наблюдает за ним Кромешник, и, наверное, это вторая причина по которой Ледяной Дух не стал прекращать свои попытки, — первой было собственное упрямство и стремление быть сильным.  
  
Потихоньку, словно нехотя, магия льда и сила, что была присуща юному Духу, начала скапливаться острыми иголками на кончиках ледяных пальцев, и Джек едва ли удержал себя от тихого шипения. Оказывается, управление собственной силой было достаточно болезненным процессом. Но он лишь сильнее закусил губу, удерживая холодную магию на руке и пытаясь создать еще.  
  
«Ещё больше, ещё сильнее, ещё холодней, ещё…»  
  
— Джек, — ровный шелестящий голос был совсем близко, а в следующую секунду теплая рука легла на плечо, и Фрост невольно вздрогнул, — Остановись. Открой глаза.  
  
Юный Дух Зимы повиновался, медленно открывая глаза и глубоко вдыхая морозный, почти трещащий от холода, воздух. Кромешник был близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, даже еще ближе. Поэтому Фросту пришлось поднять голову, встречаясь со слегка удивленным взглядом желтых глаз.  
  
— Посмотри, — Питч кивнул на его правую руку, и видимо только сейчас опомнившись, Фрост резко перевел взгляд, но выдох так и не сорвался с его губ. Он замер, смотря, как по руке бегает голубо-серебристое свечение, перетекая быстро, как туман на горных вершинах, а сила, незримая, но ощутимая, витает вокруг, вымораживая воздух и понижая вокруг него температуру в несколько десятков раз.  
  
— Ты не умеешь это контролировать, не так ли? — вновь отвлекает шипящий голос, и Джек кивает, — Можешь теперь так же успокоить всю магию?  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Пробуй. И постарайся не закрывать глаза, в бою нужно видеть всё, Джек.  
  
Кромешнику и хочется усмехнуться, но наблюдая за сосредоточенным, но безумно растерянным в своих эмоциях Джеком, он не может на данный этап дать сбиться этому мальчишке. Как и ожидал Черный Дух, потенциал у Снежного был огромен, сила была почти неразвита, но вот качественно это применить, пользоваться и, вообще, развивать никто не собирался. Что ж, пожалуй Кромешник создал себе еще одну проблему и головную боль, с которой опять же придется разбираться.  
  
Пока Король Кошмаров думал и незаметно следил за Снежным Духом, который нахмурившись, сосредоточился на сиянии своей правой ладони, сила вокруг постепенно приходила в норму, и холод прекращал сковывать даже воздух.  
  
— Получилось? — устало выдохнул Джек, когда магию удалось успокоить, и сияние впиталось в холодную кожу ладони.  
  
— Да. Достаточно быстро. Но не моментально. — Кромешник хмыкнул, просчитывая сколько уйдет тренировок до той поры, когда Джек сможет спокойно создавать лед и магические формы в боевом режиме, а также ставить неплохие щиты, равносильные тем, которые делает Кромешник из тьмы. Черный Дух осмотрел беловолосого мальчишку, понимая, что если сейчас он позволит ему расслабиться, то в дальнейшем Джек будет не готов к моментальной серьезной нагрузке. Он плавно отошел, посмотрел на Джека и призвав собственную тьму, создал в руках два плотных черных шара.  
  
— Ты чего это удумал? — с опаской покосился молодой Дух, смотря на ухмыляющегося Короля Кошмаров.  
  
— Ты думал это всё? Джек, когда Дух Пустоты сломает тебе твой посох или более того — сожрет своей энергией полностью, ты думаешь он остановится?  
  
— И что мне делать? — инстинктивно постарался отойти еще дальше молоденький Дух Зимы, но в спину, даже через толстовку начали колоться иглы ели, и Джек неожиданно вздрогнул, опасливо посматривая на тьму в руках Питча.  
  
— Щиты. Постарайся выставить щиты, Джек. Два сгустка полетят в относительной близости, на третий раз тьма полетит в тебя. Надеюсь ты понимаешь, что я не шучу. — Бугимен на первый из разов решил предупредить Джека, надеясь, что мальчишка успеет и собраться, и создать хотя бы подобие на защиту. И пусть выглядел тот совершенно безоружным и слегка напуганным, это не мешало Кромешнику нацеливаться на беззащитного Духа Зимы.  
  
— Ну ты и… Ладно. — тихо пробурчав себе под нос, Ледяной постарался намного серьезней отнестись к словам Короля, и вновь сосредоточившись, теперь представить перед собой морозный щит в виде огромной снежинки. Но ничего не вышло. Магия, заискрившаяся тем же покалываниями на кончиках пальцев со звоном оборвалась, а светловолосый мальчишка досадливо зашипел.  
  
«Да, естественно опять он оказывается прав! И я просто не могу в дальнейшем полагаться на единственное свое оружие. Но почему сразу нужно целится в меня тьмой?» — обиженно-быстро думает Джек, хотя прекрасно понимает, что его внутренние монологи не спасут и не отведут от реальности. И хорошо, что сейчас эта была всего на всего лишь тренировка. И если действительно придет такой день, то Безликий может уничтожить его в считанные минуты или даже секунды.  
  
Усилием воли и желанием дать отпор Пустоте, Джек сконцентрировался на представлении и появление щита, с радостью чувствуя, как заледенел вокруг него воздух, а это было предшествующим знаком набирающейся силы. Но неожиданно, когда Зимний Дух был не готов принять удар, черный клубок тьмы метнулся в него и, отлетев, разбился черным дымом о ветви ели, в миллиметрах от левого плеча Фроста.  
  
— Совсем сдурел?! Я вообще не был готов! — от страха и неожиданно-промелькнувшей перед глазами угрозы, рявкнул Джек. Сила нарастала, но никак не хотела превращаться в щит.  
  
— Я не собираюсь тебе, как маленькому ребенку, отсчитывать время. А тем более тебя не будет предупреждать Безликий. Хочешь выжить — ставь щит! — практически безэмоционально проговорил Кромешник. Посмотрев на клубок из тьмы на второй руке, он метнул спокойный взгляд на Джека и швырнул заряд из черни во второй раз, теперь намного ближе, почти задевая волосы по правую сторону от Снежного Духа.  
  
Концентрат магии Фроста всё возрастал, но он никак не мог перевести свои эмоции в намерение защититься и спровоцировать этим магию выставить блок.  
  
Джек испугался сильнее, замечая, как тьма расползается по еловым веткам теперь с двух сторон, и понял, что следующий заряд полетит в него, а время на крики и препирания не оставалось совсем. Он должен был попытаться, не замечая как начинает болеть голова, и темная пелена мельтешит перед глазами. Он помнил это состояние после каждого крупного сражения, когда силы уходили на все атаки, и после у него было предобморочное состояние.  
  
Вновь легкий звон, скорее на периферии сознания или на ментальном уровне, раздался совсем близко, и Джек точно знал, что магия формирует то, что ему нужно — прекрасную снежинку-щит, которая убережет его от атаки. Однако продумать в деталях свой барьер у Ледяного Духа не выходит, он слишком задумался и не успел засечь момент, как новый клубок тьмы полетел на него. Миг. Резкий треск, тьма расходиться пылью в тридцати сантиметрах от Джека, и сам его щит рушится, как тончайшее стекло, растворяясь в воздухе.  
  
— И это всё? — так же холодно и серьезно звучит голос Бугимена.  
  
— А что ты хотел? И, вообще, я ведь смог! Мой щит отразил твою тьму! — порывается Фрост, но недовольный золотистый взгляд почему-то не дает до конца радоваться.  
  
— Отразил? Мальчишка, ты хоть понимаешь, что концентрация тьмы в этом шарике, который я в тебя швырнул, была минимальная? И если бы ты мог владеть своей силой, то вот этот сгусток тьмы не просто разбился о щит, медленно осыпаясь пылью, но в принципе поглотился магией льда?! — теперь разозленно шипит Питч, — Ты должен отбивать мои самые серьезные атаки с максимальным количеством теней, а твои щиты не должны покрываться даже трещинами! В противном случае ты не продержишься без своего посоха и больше минуты перед Духом Пустоты! Еще раз!  
  
— Да подожди ты! — равносильно начинает закипать Фрост, выставляя руки в защитном жесте, но Король Кошмаров уже приготовил новые черные тени, решительно смотря на Джека.  
  
— Нет! — вскрик Ледяного совпадает с клубком тьмы, который пролетает в миллиметре от головы Джека, и то только потому, что он кое-как успел увернуться.  
  
Это слишком для Зимнего Духа, он раскоординирован, напуган, в смятении и не понимает, как за считанные секунды поставить этот чертов щит. Джек тихо рычит и сосредотачивается на своей защите, но вновь не успевает. Тьма больно бьет по левому плечу, разлетаясь чернильными сгустками на толстовке, а остальная часть оседает на уже темных лапах ели.  
  
— Подожди, я не могу так! — отчаянно выкрикивает Джек. Но Бугимен его не слушает, молча, спокойно и даже холодно созывая новую тьму и формируя её в круглые сгустки в руках. Ему не до шуток и вовсе не до передышек. В противном случае он может потерять вот это наглое и легкомысленное Снежное недоразумение в борьбе с Пустотой. А терять Джека… Питч не намерен. Не тогда, когда сам Снежный наконец начинает принимать его и доверять.  
  
Тени предвкушающе ластятся у ног Короля, тьма, готовая на уничтожение, клубится огнем в руках, и новый шар с мгновенной скоростью швыряется в Ледяного Духа. Фрост действительно начинает бояться, страх чувствуется, его зрачки расширились и почти не видно серой радужки, дыхание тоже сбито, а магия, так отлично скопившаяся вокруг, всё равно не может преобразоваться в приличный щит.  
  
— Хватит!  
  
Джек дышит загнанно, видит, как тьма желает вырваться из-под контроля Кромешника и устремиться к нему, поглощая, разрывая. И самое страшное, Джек не знает, как от нее защититься. Он уже на грани и, казалось, даже его сила, которая промораживает воздух и звенит вокруг, может с легкостью расколоться. Более густой сгусток черной магии формируется в правой ладони Кромешника — он более опасный, сильный, острый.  
  
— Хватит, я не могу выставить щит! Всё!  
  
Заряд черни специально со злостью швыряется в Джека, подмечая его страх.  
  
— Нет! — с загнанным вскриком мальчишки формируется светящийся светло-голубым щит, и тьма разбивается о него, исчезая в мгновения ока, но Джек словно не заметивший этого, вскидывает руку и совершенно на мгновения забыв, что в руке нет привычного посоха, метает в Короля Кошмаров острые пики ледяной магии. Реакция не подводит древнего Черного Духа и он ускользает в последний момент, позволяя магии льда пролететь мимо и разбиться о ближайшее дерево.  
  
Всё затихает, а Фрост только сейчас понимает что произошло. Подмечает всё еще держащийся щит, совсем не похожий на изящную снежинку, но надежный и крепкий, слегка грубоватой формы, действительно, как старый рыцарский щит. Видит совершенно инеистое дерево, ствол которого полностью промораживается белым, словно на него вылили жидкий азот, и совершенно расфокусировано подмечает довольного Кромешника, который теперь стоит ближе к нему.  
  
— По...получилось? — выдохнув, ошарашенно спрашивает Зимний Дух, переводя взгляд, то на Бугимена, то на щит, то на бедное дерево.  
  
— Да. У тебя получилось, — Питч усмехается, но даже эта усмешка не скроет довольство в желтом взгляде. — Я не навредил бы тебе, но тебя нужно было спровоцировать.  
  
— Так ты специально? — искренне изумляется Джек, на трезвую голову оценивая, что, по сути, если бы Кромешник хотел по-настоящему ему навредить, ни один бы щит не помог.  
  
— Пришлось. А теперь попробуй его развеять. — Питч кивает на плотно сотканную магию барьера, и Джек собравшись, до конца не поняв свою радость, сосредотачивается на щите и развеивает его, а магия постепенно успокаивается. К слову сказать, теперь это сделать намного проще и легче.  
  
— Почему так легко? — всё еще смотря на место в воздухе, где секундой ранее было голубоватое свечение, спрашивает Зимний Дух.  
  
— Ты сломал барьер, образно выражаясь дверь, ведущую на новый уровень своих способностей. Теперь вызывать магию будет проще. Нелегко, но проще. — Кромешник хмыкает, смотрит на Джека несколько секунд, а потом всё же переводит внимание на дерево за своей спиной.  
  
— Да, дереву теперь не помочь, — хрипло произносит Король, довольно усмехаясь.  
  
— Ох… — пораженно выдыхает Джек, и, кажется, до него только сейчас начало доходить, что он применил магию не только сформировав щит, но и смог запросто воспользоваться ей же без какого-либо посоха. — Я и не думал, но у меня получилось!  
  
Серебристые глаза светятся радостью, и он совершенно не сердится на Кромешника теперь, сам понимая, что тьма не навредила бы ему. Да, создала видимость, даже ударила, но не просачивалась сквозь, не съедала и не травмировала. Король Кошмаров всё предугадал.  
  
— На сегодня всё, — Питч деловито осматривает юного Хранителя, и дает приказ теням успокоиться.  
  
— Так значит, ты решил меня тренировать?  
  
— Я в который раз создал ещё одну проблему для самого же себя, но для тебя, так и быть, назову это тренировкой, — недовольно язвит Кромешник в своей излюбленной манере, но Джек лишь улыбается, радостный и даже окрыленный своими новыми способностями. Он конечно мог создавать разные снежинки и ледяных зверушек, но чтоб вот так — создавать щиты и швыряться магией без посоха, боевой магией… Это что-то новое и до ужаса волнительное, будоражащее.  
  
— А завтра что? Вновь щиты?  
  
— И щиты и атаки, завтра, надеюсь, сам и без мотивации будешь создавать боевую магию, и, так уж и быть, позволю тебе потренироваться на своей персоне.  
  
Фрост сам едва ли усмехается, воодушевленный дальнейшим раскрытием своего потенциала, и невзначай делает шаг, желая попросить у Короля свое оружие, однако темнота в глазах вспыхивает на секунду, и Ледяной тут же спотыкается на ровном месте, начиная падать, и только горячая хватка чужих рук не дает упасть на снег.  
  
— Джек, — досадливо хрипло проговаривает Питч, стараясь не думать насколько теперь часто мальчишка оказывается в его объятьях. И вроде ничего такого и даже хорошо — пусть Джек привыкает к его обществу, но всё равно непривычно подпускать даже Снежного настолько близко к себе.  
  
— Извини, сейчас… — тихо выдыхает Дух Холода, на секунды расслабляясь и позволяя себе уронить голову на грудь Короля Кошмаров, он в принципе привык быть настолько близко, и почти не смущается от того, что ему нравится тепло тьмы и серых рук Бугимена. Он хочет задержаться, но это будет странным, потому мягко дергается, стараясь отстраниться.  
  
— Да стой ты уже, — ужасно недовольно проговаривает Питч, крепче прижимая к себе Джека и позволяя тому быть в его личном пространстве. А Фрост и рад, его слишком сильно тянет к теплу, хотя он никогда бы не подумал, что ему может настолько приесться родной холод.  
  
Расслабленное и спокойное состояние обоих прерывает тонкое металлическое эхо где-то вдалеке, а за ним и возмущенно поднимают ржание Кошмары, распугивая всех птиц и белок.  
  
— Ну начинается… — злостно почти рычит Кромешник, прекрасно понимая, что помимо появления Безликого, его злит то, что эта прозрачная нежить появляется в самый неподходящий момент.  
  
«Ты не докатился, ты в принципе рехнулся, Древний Страх!» — язвит подсознание Короля, и он абсолютно с собой согласен.  
  
Нет. Питч действительно слишком быстро и сильно привязывается к юному Духу. Неизвестно, захочет ли действительно Джек быть вместе с ним и строить свою, пусть и не кровавую, но явно мрачную империю. Однако, такое же разозленное состояние и досадное бурчание слышится от всё еще не отстранившегося парнишки, и это успокаивает Короля.  
  
— Я в норме, — Фрост придает себе бодрый вид и, в последний раз захватив тепло, легко отстраняется от Кромешника, оглядывая небо в поисках хотя бы шлейфа Безликого.  
  
— Он не здесь, пролетал близко, видимо набирал силу, от того и звук был слышен. — Бугимен больше не смотрит на беловолосого парнишку, а проходит к своим Кошмарам, отдавая мысленный приказ быть поблизости и больше не дурачиться.  
  
«Боевые Кошмары. Играют. Ловя белок…» — ещё более мрачным голосом звучит в голове.  
  
Пару приказов и теней в лесах становится больше, тьма, клубившаяся возле ног, становится черней, а призванных Кошмаров является на три десятка больше. Одна из теней легко возвращает то, что Король приказал спрятать, и в следующее мгновение в руках Кромешника изогнутый посох, который сразу подмечает Джек.  
  
— Держи, — Питч кидает оружие Ледяному Духу и тот ловко ловит посох, Черный Дух усмехается, смотря на решительный взгляд серебристых глаз. — Ну что, для начала, пойдем поздороваемся с прозрачной нежитью?  
  
Фрост прищуривается и опасно улыбается, совершенно серьезно кивая Королю Кошмаров.  
  
***  
  
Джек был уверен, что Безликий объявит себя чуть позже, но по несчастью судьбы Дух Пустоты появился раньше и теперь отправлялся на юг, в пограничный город на территории Америки. Выследить его направление и цель было делом простым, учитывая, что выслеживали тени, и моментально передавали всю информацию хозяину.  
  
— Стоять! — беззлобно рявкнул Бугимен на Джека, когда парнишка решил поближе подлететь к Безликому, который на данный момент спустился в город, и при заходящем оранжевом солнце выискивал веру в детях, для дальнейшего уничтожения.  
  
Ледяной недоуменно обернулся через плечо, наталкиваясь на злобный взгляд Кромешника.  
  
— Фрост… тебя не учили тактике? Планированию атаки, выжиданию? Нет?  
  
— Но ведь он украдет веру!  
  
— Он так и так её украдет! Но чего ты сейчас добьешься, если нападешь? Посмотри на местность! — Кромешник сверкнул злым взглядом, указывая на простирающийся внизу город. Однако увидев непонимающий взгляд Ледяного Духа, недовольно осмотрел паренька.  
  
— Дети, Джек! Если мы нападем сейчас, то как бы не старались, эта пакость может моментально подпитываться верой, которую будет вытаскивать из тех верящих детишек, которые здесь еще остались! Дошло?  
  
— Дошло! — тихо огрызнулся Фрост, принимая свою неправоту, но, конечно же, не показывая этого Королю. — У тебя есть план?  
  
— Не думал, что он заявится намного раньше, но да, представь себе — у меня есть план. В отличие от тебя, маленький Дух. — язвительно парирует в ответ Кромешник, — Сможешь теперь выманить его ты?  
  
— Да. Куда нужно? — Ледяной уверенно кивает.  
  
— За чертой города располагаются старые руины древнего города, сразу за ними замерзшее озеро, ты должен привести Безликого туда.  
  
— Руины… Замерзшее озеро… Ты издеваешься, да? — Джек досадливо поморщился и попытался хотя бы взглядом испепелить Короля Кошмаров, однако тот даже внимание не обратил, лишь ядовито усмехнулся и исчез со всеми своими Кошмарами.  
  
«Замечательно! Теперь ты остался один, над городом в котором решил сцапать веру самый сильный Дух разрушения!» — Джек невесело осмотрел прозрачный шлейф, который скрылся за углом одного из домов, и продумав свои действия, резко рванул вниз, стрелой пронзая воздух и легко приземляясь на тротуар той самой улицы.  
  
Чувство непонятной тревоги опять начало завладевать юным Хранителем, но отмахнувшись от состояния нарастающей паники, Джек осторожно завернул за угол кирпичного домика, наблюдая прозрачного Духа, что склонился над ребенком, который весело лепил снеговика на заднем дворе и при этом, что-то забавно рассказывал огромному псу-сенбернару.  
  
Как только прозрачная рука с непривычно вытянутыми и острыми пальцами потянулась к ребенку, Джек не сомневаясь в своих действиях выставил посох с метнул заряд магии, попадая точно по Безликому. Раздался ненавистный металлический скрежет, а Дух Пустоты развернулся к Ледяному, сверкая белыми горящими глазами.  
  
— Тебя не учили, что обижать детей низко и в принципе запрещено? — серьезно выкрикивает Фрост, поудобнее сжимая посох и приготовившись отразить любой удар.  
  
— Первый Хранитель… — электронным эхом раздался противный голос, и Джек силой сдержался, чтобы не скривиться и не закрыть уши руками. Вместе с этим жутким звуком прибавлялся и панический страх, который не объяснялся никаким образом.  
  
— Не смей трогать детей. — пересилив себя, четко произнес Хранитель Радости, наставляя свое оружие на Безликого.  
  
— Мне не нужен был он. — прозрачная рука демонстративно указывает на ребенка, — Мне нужен был ты. И ты пришел. По-глупому защищая детей.  
  
Либо Джеку показалось, либо действительно в этих словах сквозила неприкрытая уверенность и власть. Фрост поежился, отступая на шаг, но помня о плане — всего лишь выманить его на озеро.  
  
— Ты ничего мне не сделаешь! Не такой уж ты и сильный! — храбрится беловолосый Дух, и совершенно не предупреждая, резко метает в Безликого острые пики из магии льда, и быстро взметнувшись в воздух, приказывает ветру нести его на озеро. Ему нужно было перевести внимание Духа Пустоты на себя? — Он это сделал!  
  
Позади слышится лязг, равносильный, если бы ломались опоры железного моста, и несколько острых клинков пролетают в сантиметрах от Джека. Ледяному чудом удается уйти от следующей атаки, и он взмывает еще выше, ловко развернувшись в воздухе, и послав ответный удар в виде сотни ледяных игл.  
  
«Слишком сильно разозлил», — быстро думает Дух Зимы, попутно припоминая слова Кромешника о том, что прозрачный Дух стал более умен.  
  
До озера остается совсем немного, ветер помогает нестись с оглушительной скоростью, но периодически оборачиваясь, Фрост замечает, как Пустота становится ближе, и вот эти белые сферы в руках Безликого не говорят ни о чем хорошем. Он почти на месте, правда на белой глади озера нет ни одного Кошмара. Но это не пугает, интуитивно Дух Зимы понимает, что все они прячутся в лесу, окружающем озеро.  
  
Металлический отзвук пропадает и Джек резко разворачивается, чтоб посмотреть, но тут же жалеет об этом — Безликий, находившейся дальше десятка метра от него, теперь у него за спиной, и быстроты не хватает, чтобы уйти от удара. Светловолосый мальчишка успевает отбить одну атаку, но силовая волна отшвыривает его и Джек падает вниз, на ровный белый лед застывшего озера. От удара об лед по телу проходит волна боли и выбивает весь воздух из легких, в глазах на миг темнеет, но вот уже Ледяной Дух упрямо трясет головой, понимая, что хоть и упал, но посох не выронил.  
  
Даже приподниматься на локоть больно, и, кажется, вместе с ударом у него забрали все силы. Фрост закусывает губу, не показывая боли, которая всё еще гуляет по телу. А Безликий в это время опускается в нескольких десятках метрах от него, преобразовывая свою энергию в длинные мечи, и медленно наступает на юного Духа Веселья.  
  
Неожиданно слышится приглушенный рык, и беловолосый парнишка со стопроцентной уверенностью может сказать, что существо находится позади него. Не успевает он обернуться или даже подумать, кто это может быть, как его медленно накрывает огромная черная тень, и он оказывается в пространстве между двумя массивными когтистыми лапами. Тень–Кошмарик, та самая — саблезубая и с шипами по всему длинному хвосту, нависает над ним, явно защищая от прозрачного Духа.  
  
«Подросла…» — единственное, что мелькает в голове, когда Джек оценивает огромное существо, размером с приличный двухэтажный дом.  
  
Такого рода защитник позволяет Джеку перевести дух и осторожно начать подниматься. Несмотря на расстояние, Фрост видит злость в белых глазах Пустоты, и его намерение изничтожить Зимнего Духа. Но он не успевает, Кошмары, до этого времени выжидавшие в темноте леса, кидаются со всех сторон на прозрачного врага. Они хищные, в образе мифических и обычных плотоядных животных, норовят в прямом смысле разорвать Безликого, несмотря на тот щит, что он выставил.  
  
Зрелище было бы жуткое, если б на месте Безликого был кто-либо другой, но из-за безразличности на прозрачном лице, Пустоту не было жалко, и ничего кровавого не приходило на ум. Эхо металлического скрежета вновь раздалось, заставляя некоторых Кошмаров отпрянуть. А тень-кошмарик так и не сдвигалась со своего места, защищая Снежного Духа. Видимо, Хозяин дал точный приказ. Джек мысленно улыбнулся, но как бы ему тяжело не было, он поднялся с белого льда, пошатываясь и хватаясь рукой за левую лапу тени. Та лишь что-то прорычала, но совсем не агрессивно.  
  
— Всё. Я в норме! — самому себе сказал Джек, а возможно и тени. Он, сконцентрировавшись и запихнув боль вместе с усталостью глубоко в себя, ровно вышел из своего укрытия, перехватывая удобнее посох и подлетая к Безликому. Кошмары, не все, но их часть, к сожалению были расщеплены прозрачной магией, но те что остались не упускали случая куснуть Духа Пустоты, и по его прозрачному телу расходились черные тени и проступали теневые контуры от укусов.  
  
Как только прозрачный Дух увидел вполне оправившегося Фроста, метнулся к нему, с дикой одержимостью желая уничтожить. Но не успел, что-то острое и черное пронзило спину Безликому, и через секунду черная шипастая сеть была накинута на Духа Пустоты, а рядом с Джеком появился Кромешник, призывая больше теней.  
  
— Чтоб ещё раз я просил тебя выманить его… — метнув злой взгляд на беловолосого парнишку, прошипел Король Кошмаров, сжимая сеть на Безликом, и словно сдерживая всю его силу. Времени объяснять не было и молоденький Дух только виновато пожал плечами, признавая свою ошибку.  
  
— Неужели ты не прислушался к моим словам, Черный? — электронным эхом раздался голос Безликого, он боролся с тьмой, что утягивала его, заставляя упасть на колени, и злобно смотрел на Кромешника.  
  
— Кто ты такой, чтобы я, да, прислушивался к твоим словам? К тому же, ты сам не послушал меня. А я говорил, что последует за этим? — зловещая ухмылка Короля не предвещала ничего светлого и доброго Духу Пустоты, и он это понял, когда вторая сеть из чернейшей тьмы была на него накинута.  
  
— Что мне делать? — видя явное сопротивление Безликого встрепенулся Дух Холода.  
  
— Попробуй такую же сеть из льда, а после пики из твоей магии. — как бы ровно и даже властно не говорил Кромешник, но удерживать Пустоту ему давалось с трудом, и чернильная тьма, и его сила, не могли в полной мере удержать это существо.  
  
Снежный Дух всё понял правильно и ему удалось накинуть тончайшую, но достаточно прочную, сеть из серебристого инея, и после не задумавшись даже на секунду, метнуть несколько сотворенных пик в Безликого. По всей видимости Джек прекрасно понимал что будет, если жалость пересилит холодный ум. Было не время и не место, потому и воздержался Король Кошмаров от похвалы в адрес молоденького Духа Зимы. Еще успеет. А Пустота всё же склонилась, падая на колени и продолжая смотреть злобным взглядом. Настало время диких и голодных Кошмаров, выступавших из леса.  
  
— Джек, отойди, живо. — ледяным тоном приказывает Кромешник, наблюдая за мерными и липкими тенями и Кошмарами в виде насекомых и ядовитых змей. Они не так хорошо приручены, почти совсем не приручены. Они обязаны напасть на Безликого, но если почуют более вкусную добычу, немедленно переключатся на Джека. А переключаться на Кошмары или защищать Джека, притом удерживая сети, Бугимен не сможет. Снежный Дух слушается, скорее интуитивно чувствуя опасность от этих Кошмаров, и отходит на пару шагов, за спину Короля.  
  
А дальше… Дело теней, Кошмаров, и несколько пик из черного песка, в довесок к морозным, пронзающим Пустоту. Кромешник может теперь спокойно отпустить тени, Безликого окружает чернь, и Кошмары терзают прозрачного Духа. Единственное, что он может — это исчезнуть, вырваться не получиться, поглощать дикие Кошмары тоже не выйдет — силы слишком много израсходовал на первых, драться сейчас у него не выйдет, а значит остается только исчезнуть на другой край света. И чем больше Безликий упорствует, тем яростней Кошмары оставляют следы и уничтожают его.  
  
— Ты будешь последним, Черный Дух. — перед тем как исчезнуть раздается металлическим противным звоном он, и вспышка белого цвета отпугивает всех теней, а сети осыпаются черным песком и уничтоженной тьмой. Безликий решил пока отступить.  
  
— Ушел… — неверяще произносит Джек, глупо смотря на тени и сети, в которых только что был Дух пустоты.  
  
— Ненадолго, — холодно произносит Кромешник, и не заботясь об остаточных диких Кошмарах приказывает тьме подчинить их, а сам резко разворачивается к усталому Снежному Духу. — А теперь потрудись объяснить, какого темного, ты, как малолетний болван, подставился под его удар?!  
  
— Я… — опешивший от такого перехода Джек, растерянно смотрит на Короля, но не может быстро сообразить. — Я не виноват. Я летел быстро… Но он…  
  
— Он что?! — почти рявкает Питч, сверкая горящим золотом злым взглядом, подходя в плотную к юному Снежному Духу.  
  
— Да он летел далеко, я его атаки отбивал! Потом этот невыносимый звук оборвался резко и я обернулся, думая, что Безликий исчез или еще что, а он передо мной оказался и вот… швырнул меня. Я не знаю, как он настолько быстро переместился! — так же не выдержав, повышает голос Джек, и неосознанно трет левое плечо, до сих пор чувствуя тупую боль.  
  
Кромешник смотрит на него долго, выжидательно, медленно осматривая всего, но в конечном итоге ничего не говорит, лишь злостно цокает и обходит Ледяного, подзывая к себе своего Кошмара.  
  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Самое лучшее — лети к своим Хранителям. По крайней мере там безопаснее. Я еще не выяснил где он, но завтра ближе к ночи точно узнаю. Я тебе сообщу, и мы выловим его. — не сказав больше ни слова, Кромешник взбирается на своего Кошмара и вместе с остальными устремляется в лес, исчезая в черноте деревьев, оставляя Джека в недоумении стоять посреди замершего озера.  
  
***  
  
Тьма расползается по привычному ровному снегу, а он, ленивой черной дымкой появляется возле порушенной статуи. Пристальный желтый взгляд скользит по своим владениям того самого парка, который он показал Джеку. Кромешник недовольно приказывает Кошмарам не надоедать и разбрестись по знакомой аллее, пока он сам будет думать над произошедшим, и медленно успокаиваться. А подумать и успокоиться действительно было необходимо.  
  
Этот мелкий, совсем невнимательный и глупый, Снежный Дух когда-нибудь, даже без своих чертовых Хранителей, доведет Бугимена до нервного срыва или точно до сердечного приступа. И даже хваленое бессмертие страха ему не поможет. Безликий быстро учится, осваивает свою силу, и в принципе неудивительно, что смог моментально сократить дистанцию в воздухе, но Джек! Глупый мальчишка…  
  
Кромешник зло шипит, создавая невольно черный Кошмар, напоминавший паука, но совсем не живого — костлявого и невероятно пугающего. Король в деталях видел, как прозрачная тварь отшвырнула Джека, и как он, потеряв контроль над ветром, с силой упал на лед, видел взгляд Безликого и его желание уничтожить беловолосого мальчишку...  
  
Хотелось ли ему при этом без всяких теней подойти и свернуть голову прозрачной нежити? Без сомнений! Это единственное, что тогда Кромешнику хотелось. И вот именно поэтому, сейчас Черный Дух так злится. Осознавая, что защита Снежного перешла все границы. И он начал его уже не просто защищать, но и опекать — собственнически ограждать от всех: от Безликого, от Хранителей, от собственных диких Кошмаров…  
  
Не свойственно и нелепо. Но зная, что пережил этот парнишка, и прекрасно понимая каждую его эмоцию, Питч не желал обращать время вспять или стараться оградиться от Снежного недоразумения. Только, во что все это выльется…  
  
Король Кошмаров мрачно усмехнулся, наблюдая, как включаются фонари в парке, и как тени довольно перетекают по разным местам, а Кошмары вольно разгуливают вокруг фонтанов.  
  
Как бы он не противился и не злился на свое поведение и слишком ярую защиту молоденького Духа, Кромешник будет продолжать оберегать Снежного от Пустоты, лживых друзей и всего остального в этом мире. Джек признал его, пусть не полностью, но ведь он пошел вместе с ним. Он не отверг второй раз. А как доказать Джеку абсолютную свою правоту и до конца переменить на свою сторону, Кромешник продумает чуть позже. Ведь, по-любому, упускать теперь Джека Фроста он не намерен. Ухмыльнувшись тьме, Король решил последний раз прогуляется, перед тем как натравить ищеек за Пустотой.  
  
Тьма на границе аллеи и рощи зашевелилась, резвые Кошмары подняли свои головы и навострили острые уши, и, казалось, вся тьма притихла, а из темноты послышалось приглушенное фырканье. Питч, на мгновение замерев, медленно развернулся, смотря в глубь деревьев. Пара кроваво-красных глаз блеснула в ответ из черни деревьев. Король Кошмаров покачал головой и понимающе мрачно усмехнулся.  
  
— Даже так?..


	15. Chapter 15

— Эй? Парень… ты живой? Джек! — раздалось над самым ухом и Фрост резко проснулся. Он быстро сел и посмотрел сонным взглядом на Кролика, который топал лапой и смотрел на Ледяного Духа с подозрением.  
  
— Что? Что случилось?  
  
— Что? Это я у тебя должен спросить — что! Хех, шел за нужными деталями, а смотрю ты лежишь, ну надо же! — удивленно фыркнул кроль, косясь на всё еще дремлющего Джека. А сам же Зимний Дух вяло осознавал, как он мог в действительности заснуть на подобии… Фрост скосил взгляд на, видавший виды, ковер на деревянном полу, и расползшейся вокруг морозный иней.  
  
«На подобии коврика для животных», — хмыкнуло подсознание, и Джек согласно кивнул в ответ.  
  
— Так и будешь сидеть?  
  
— Не ори, а… — поморщился беловолосый мальчишка, до конца просыпаясь, и явно неожидав от самого себя настолько сильной усталости, которая на самом деле сморила в глубокий сон.  
  
И ведь надо же, он почти не помнил, как добрался до замка Северянина, и не сообщив ничего о своем появлении, завалился спать сразу же, как нашел подходящую коморку и подобие на что-то теплое на полу. Зато Зимний Дух отчетливо помнил тренировку, выманивание Безликого и не слишком продолжительный с ним бой. И естественно на всем этом фоне были Кошмары, которые теперь совершенно не казались опасными и главным образом Король Страха.  
  
«И какая муха его укусила?..» — обидчиво подумал Джек, вспоминая последние слова Кромешника и его исчезновение. Но Фрост совершенно не хотел думать о собственной обиде, и почему ему показался уход Бугимена настолько холодным и отстраненным. Растрепав снежные волосы, Джек хотя бы частично хотел привести себя в порядок, а мысли в привычное русло.  
  
— Странный ты в последнее время… — нарушил молчание кроль, всё ещё нависая над Ледяным и смотря на него с подозрением. Впрочем, взгляд прищуренных, явно сканирующих, глаз Джека в принципе не пронял, да и отмахнулся он от Кролика слишком вяло. Было не до него. Было в принципе не до чего, и плечо все еще побаливало. А самое неприятное было спуститься за Хранителем Надежды к другим. И вот неизвестно, что ожидает его там.  
  
«Устроить полномасштабное разбирательство? Или всё-таки сделать вид, что ничего не знаю?» — думал Ледяной Дух, с неохотой поднимаясь со своего места, и временно опираясь на посох.  
  
Мельком посмотрев на Банни Джек поморщился. Как от сильной зубной боли. Нет. Он решил ничего не говорить и делать вид, что ничего не знает. И это не для того, чтобы наладить и так непростые отношения, а скорее… Джек хочет увидеть, что будут делать Хранители, и будут ли они еще ему лгать.  
  
«И когда же я стал таким?» — холодно обрывает собственно подсознание, однако Дух Холода не обращает внимания, прекрасно помня моменты, когда именно он таким стал.  
  
— Все внизу? — спокойно спрашивает Хранитель Радости, на что получает раздраженное фырканье.  
  
— А как сам думаешь? Мы включали сирену, но ты так и не появился. И знаешь что? Половина Северной Америки погасла!  
  
— Я отключился, когда летел к вам. — ровно произносит Джек, удивляясь насколько быстро и убедительно он соврал. — Не помню сколько пробыл на Гималайском леднике, наверное это последствия исчезнувшей веры.  
  
Кролик пораженно на него смотрит, но больше ничего не говорит, лишь кивает серьезно и зовет с собой вниз.  
  
***  
  
Хранители не в полном составе. Фея сама помогает собирать зубки и старается сохранять веру, а Сэнди золотым песком защищает ночью. Рядом с серой частью Америки на глобусе стоит Николас, задумчиво вглядываясь в потухшие огоньки.  
  
— О, Джек, рад тебя видеть! — как только Фрост появляется в зоне видимости, сразу приветствует Хранитель Рождества.  
  
Николас выглядит уставшим, совсем вымотанным и слегка нервным, но последнее тщательно скрывает. А Джек всё напросто понимает, но молчит, прикрываясь добродушной улыбкой. Ледяной Дух не хочет врать, но его эмоции — ответная реакция, если Хранители выставляют барьер и лгут — он будет поступать аналогично. Сам не хочет, но подсознание требует справедливости.  
  
Фрост рассеянно высматривает совсем топорную и нечеткую работу всех йети и их затравленный вид и приходит к выводу, что в его отсутствие Хранители загоняли себя выискиванием лучшего из планов, и совершенно не сопротивлялись волне, которая поглотила веру почти всех детей в Северной Америке. Это совсем не радует Джека, он не понимает этих дурацких планов, но большей болью в душе отзываются слова Короля Кошмаров. Ведь, действительно, Хранители невольно или нарочито-умышленно предоставили ему одному свободу действия, а сами просто сидят здесь или в своих замках, пока импульсивный и справедливый Дух Веселья может гоняться по всему миру за Безликим и пытаться его остановить. Ведь именно эти действия ждут от него Хранители. И это чертовски больно осознавать, и хуже того — видеть подтверждения в действиях друзей.  
  
«Как всегда оказался прав лишь один единственный Дух…» — опуская серебряный печальный взгляд в пол, Ледяной нахмуривается, но мысли никак не желают оставлять его.  
  
— С тобой всё в порядке, Джек? Мы думали что-то случилось, — Николас подходит ближе и кладет тяжелую ладонь на плечо парнишки. Рука тяжелая, но вовсе не горячая… Фрост незаметно стряхивает с себя цепочку мыслей и специально порывается к глобусу, будто изучая серые погасшие огни.  
  
— Я не смог прилететь, потому что меня охватила слабость, наверное, это сказывается из-за исчезнувшей веры, не так ли?  
  
— Да, друг мой. Именно в этом всё и дело. Вчера, как только началось, я забил тревогу, ожидая всех у себя. Ты единственный не присоединился к нам и я забеспокоился.  
  
— Всё в порядке. А Безликий? Вы не… — Джек запинается, смотря на блеклую серость, он чуть не сказал «не попытались», поэтому исправляется, — …Не смогли его вычислить, да?  
  
— К сожалению нет. Мы хотели, но было поздно, Джек.  
  
— А здесь он не был? — молодой Дух Зимы наконец разворачивается, смотря на Хранителя Рождества, — Просто здесь чувствуется такая тяжёлая атмосфера, будто явно проходило какое-то масштабное сражение.  
  
— Да что ты! — хохотнул Северянин, нервно потеребив свою бороду и подходя ближе. — Никого не было, ты бы первый узнал. Просто нападение Безликого было неожиданным, и выбило нас из колеи.  
  
— А почему вы не решитесь всё же первыми напасть? — помолчав несколько секунд, спрашивает Дух Мороза совершенно серьезным тоном, и в глазах не видно ни намека на простодушие и доверие.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь...  
  
— То единственное, что вам нужно собрать какую-то ловушку и после вы нападете. Но как же вера? Или действительно будем тянуть, пока у Туф не начнут выпадать перья? Или Банни не станет милым и пушистым крольчонком? Почему пока он не разрушил все чудо нельзя взять и напасть? Подключить все силы!  
  
— Это какие еще все силы? — отстраненный голос Кролика слышится из другой части залы, и Джек поворачивает голову, встречаясь с недружественным и холодным взглядом кроля.  
  
— Напомнить, что совместная атака даст больше успехов, нежели только наши силы? — равносильно прищурившись, и стараясь не злиться, остро спрашивает Фрост.  
  
— Подожди. Джек, ты это сейчас не о Кромешнике говоришь случаем? — подозрительно выпрашивает Северянин. Но беловолосый Дух не собирается юлить или ходить вокруг да около, и серьезно кивает.  
  
— Нет! Даже и не думай! — выкрикивает Хранитель Надежды.  
  
— Почему? Вы, что, правда думаете, что мы одни справимся? Вы хоть знаете насколько силен Безликий?  
  
— А ты знаешь?! — язвит Хранитель Пасхи, и Джеку хочется заорать, что он то единственный из Хранителей, кто знает насколько опасен и силен этот прозрачный Дух. И даже самая мощная тьма Кромешника не способна надолго его задержать, и сотня диких Кошмаров едва ли да справятся с этим противником.  
  
Но ничего подобно Зимний Дух не выкрикивает. Он пристально всматривается в самодовольную маску на морде Кролика и про себя печально вздыхает, обзывая ушастого полным болваном.  
  
— Извини, Джек, но мы уж как-нибудь своими силами. Как в старые добрые времена. — спокойно, но железобетонно говорит Северянин. И Ледяной понимает, что в этом разговоре поставлена жирная точка.  
  
— Я не узнаю вас в последнее время. Когда вы так изменились? Что с вами случилось? — Джек переводит взгляд с одного Хранителя на другого и ищет ответы на свои вопросы. Но, кажется, никто ему отвечать и не намерен. Он будто бьется о стену каждый раз. О безучастную, неживую стену.  
  
— Ты ещё слишком юн, Джек. Ты многого не понимаешь, и тебе есть что еще узнавать и понимать об этом мире и его законах.  
  
«И что мне делать? Стоять здесь и пытаться достучаться? Объяснять?» — Фрост нервно постукивает пальцами по посоху, и отступив перед жестокой реальностью, сдается. Естественно на время, но ему лучше улететь, не разжигая нового витка споров, скандалов и недовольств. Иначе в своем порывистом стремлении всё высказать он невольно расскажет и о тайной стороне своей жизни, которая недавно появилась. А этого ему делать совершенно не хотелось.  
  
— Ладно. Я понял. Мне нужно улетать, и если будет что серьезное я прилечу. — Джек разворачивается, чтобы подняться в воздух и улететь, но его останавливает едва жгущая сердце горечь, потому он оборачивается в пол оборота и скромным голосом бросает:  
  
— Кстати, первый удар принял на себя я, потому и не смог прилететь. Дети меня не видят… опять.  
  
Не сказав больше ни слова, Ледяной Дух покидает замок Северянина и улетает с просторных широт Антарктиды. Сейчас только начало дня, и он совершенно не знает чем себя занять. Конечно, можно полететь в знакомые городки и проверить детей, попытаться возродить веру или хотя бы защитить тех, кто еще не подвергся жестокому уничтожению чуда, можно навестить Джейми и попытаться вновь его вернуть… дать чудо и веру. Но всё бессмысленно, и гадкое ощущение, что всё уже проиграно, не отпускает Зимнего Духа.  
  
Он упрямо фыркает себе под нос и летит еще быстрее, даже не задумываясь, по сути, над маршрутом. И опять это непонимание со стороны Хранителей. Да, как так вышло что его друзья перестали быть теми, кого он знал вначале?  
  
Фрост хмурится так что начинает болеть голова. Но ведь он никогда не признается, что на подсознательном уровне давным давно чувствовал разлад и знал, что когда-нибудь он вновь останется один. Непонятый, одинокий и никому ненужный Дух Холода, которого вновь все забудут и никогда не увидят. Страх ленивым дегтем выполз из потайного, прозрачного сейфа, устремляясь прямо к душе — к сердцу. Парнишка досадливо зашипел, зная, что вновь разворошил собственный ящик Пандоры.  
  
И к чему ему все ненужные переживания, которые не приносят ничего, кроме ноющей боли в сердце? Он печально вздыхает, зажмуривается и летит быстро, словно поймал самый могучий из ветров. Но совершенно не задумывается, почему выбранное направление отнимает столько сил, словно он летит по шлейфу… Стоп.  
  
Джек резко останавливается, зависая под самыми облаками. Кажется, он нашел, сам того не желая, след Духа Пустоты. Подарок или просто стечение обстоятельств? Джек не задумывается над этим и устремляется по следу. Он не допустит, чтобы на других континентах дети тоже теряли веру.  
  
***  
  
Безликий действительно решил выбрать целью следующую часть суши — евразийский континент, а начинает он свое «веселье» со старушки Европы. Ледяной злобно хмыкает и снижается, наблюдая, как через квартал, в одном из старых городов Чехии, Дух Пустоты решил набраться сил и поглотить веру сразу с нескольких улиц, где проживало более сотен детишек.  
  
«Он слишком слаб…» — уверенно шепнуло подсознание, и Джек не обдумав всё в деталях, соглашается, желая лишить Безликого оставшихся сил.  
  
Дух Веселья решает не тратить время на разговоры и сразу же ударить, пусть его после грызет совесть, но лучшего шанса чем сейчас у него не будет, и не важно что рядом нет Короля Кошмаров. С таким слабым прозрачным Духом Джек справится.  
  
Удар чистейшей магии льда приходится в плечевой сустав и Безликий сразу рычит, но голос всё такой же неживой — электронный. Он моментально разворачивается к Джеку, и пускает в юного Хранителя несколько десятков прозрачных игл, от которых Джек отбивается весьма быстро и ловко.  
  
Ледяному Духу вовсе не свойственно нападать одному, но так он чувствует себя сильнее, рассчитывает только на себя и точно направляет удар. Ему никто не поможет и Джек это знает. Еще одна точная атака, и яростно кусающий иней покрывает две трети прозрачного тела, а Безликий лишь скрипит, как не смазанный, грубой сборки, робот. Противный звук заставляет Зимнего Духа скривиться, но он не забывает выставить щит из прочного льда, когда белые копья летят в него.  
  
Неожиданная вспышка белого света озаряет все вокруг и Ледяной прищуривается, не в силах вынести этой белизны. С последним скрежетом его отшвыривает назад ударной волной. Ледяной вновь теряет контроль и ударяется о кирпичную стену одного из домов, сползая по ней на заснеженный тротуар. Он не предугадал этого. А события разворачиваются слишком стремительно. Последний удар Безликого, и три яркие сферы летят в юного Духа Радости. Джек хочет уйти от удара, но не может, его сковал страх и тело не выполняет приказы, ему приходится только смотреть с паническим ужасом осознавая, что он ничего не может сделать.  
  
Черная тень почти неуловимым движением загораживает его, и дальше Джек не осознает что происходит, слишком быстро и слишком размыто для него. Слышится только скрежет и неясный отзвук электроники, рычание Кошмаров, и следует вторая вспышка света, озаряя всю улицу и всё затихает.  
  
— Джек? Он тебя не зацепил? — голос тени почти не слышен, и кажется Ледяному безэмоциональным — пустым, и только когда его с силой хватают за толстовку и равносильно ударяют об стену, парнишка наконец выходит из ступора и фокусирует взгляд на желтых глазах. Конечно же, сейчас рядом с ним сидел Кромешник, злой хуже самого черта и готовый самолично прибить беловолосого мальчишку.  
  
— О чем ты только думал, Джек? — яростное шипение Короля окончательно приводит в сознание, и Джек дергается, пытаясь вырывается из крепкой хватки.  
  
— Прости! Я не нарочно. Просто хотел его обессилить… окончательно. — быстро выговаривает Зимний Дух то что крутится в мыслях, и не задумывается, как звучит извинение со стороны. Да и не особо важно сейчас. Король Кошмаров недобро на него посматривает, но больше ничего не говорит. Он отстраняется от Джека и одним рывком поднимает парнишку на ноги, прислоняя к стене.  
  
— Он сбежал? — растерянно смотря на грозных Кошмаров, которые разлетелись по улице и что-то усердно выискивают.  
  
— А сам как думаешь? — ядовито шипит Кромешник.  
  
Джек не отвечает, да и сил спорить нет. Он знает свой промах. И ведь вовремя появился Бугимен, иначе исход был бы не в сторону Джека. Парнишка вздыхает, и посмотрев на посох, всё еще зажатый в руке, только теперь расслабляется и трясет головой.  
  
— А как ты здесь так быстро появился?  
  
— Кажется Безликому всё же удалось вытрясти из тебя последние мозги раз не помнишь о тени, через которую я могу чувствовать тебя, и к тому же твой страх. — раздраженно язвительно заявляет Питч, он больше не смотрит на Ледяного Духа, а следит за своими тенями и отдает мысленные приказы Кошмарам.  
  
— Кстати, я передумал. — ровно произносит Король, не поворачиваясь к Джеку, — В ближайшие дни Пустота будет зализывать раны и постарается набраться сил, но нападать не сможет. Я сам прослежу за этой прозрачной нежитью, и не хочу чтоб ты лез в это дело.  
  
— Но ты же говорил, что мы вместе будем его…  
  
— Я сказал, ты больше не лезешь в это, Джек! — разозлено рявкает Кромешник. — На этом разговор окончен. Можешь и дальше летать и заботится о детях!  
  
Развернувшись и посмотрев нечитаемым взглядом на молоденького Духа, Король Кошмаров со всей своей свитой исчезает в черной дымке, оставляя Джека в полном одиночестве.  
  
***  
  
После неудачной прогулки по собственному парку, и таком же неудачному знакомству со своим новым «другом», Кромешник, с помощью теней, всё же выследил Безликого, но нападать пока не решился. Нужны были, как минимум, сутки, чтобы Дух Пустоты вновь вышел на охоту для подпитки своих сил. И только тогда, ослабленного и невнимательного прозрачного можно было застать врасплох и забрать у него последнюю энергию и силы, ослабить на больший срок, не давать сформироваться и окрепнуть. Но во всем идеальном плане Короля Кошмаров было только одно весомое «но», которое, как назло, все испортило.  
  
_Джек._   
  
Этот несносный и упрямый Дух Веселья, после своего отдыха у Хранителей вновь не послушался, выследил чертового Безликого и полез в бой. Впрочем, другого Кромешник не ожидал, все же бойкий характер Снежного Духа дает о себе знать. Но не до такой же степени! Пришлось вмешиваться, реагировать за долю секунд, чтобы оказаться в старинном городке на юге Чехии, и в последний момент закрыть Джека от удара Безликого.  
  
Кромешник успел, ему даже удалось запланировано и удачно ослабить Пустоту. Но бестолковый мальчишка…  
  
Даже сейчас, в окружении своей тьмы и Кошмаров, возвышаясь над темным, покинутым городом, Кромешник был не в силах успокоиться, и желание вновь найти мальчишку и со всей силы впечатать его в стену не покидало Короля.  
  
Позади новая, к сожалению, «живая» проблема дала о себе знать, блеснув кровавыми глазами и хищно фыркнув. Кромешник зашипел в ответ, но так и не обернулся. Ему не стоило сейчас тратить время на эту проблему. Разберется. Со временем… может сама исчезнет.  
  
Нет. Кого он обманывает? Такое само по себе не исчезает. Ему как никому другому лучше знать об этом.  
  
Дикие Кошмары, в далеких порушенных высотках, противно зарычали, оскалив уродливые морды. Но Король не обратил на них внимание. Все мысли вновь свелись к тому, что пора бы заканчивать опекать Духа Веселья и вплотную заняться Безликим. У Фроста есть Хранители, он сам неплохо справляется, к тому же почти уже доверяет ему... Значит не будет сильным упущением отстраниться от общения с Джеком или просто начать игнорировать его…  
  
«Ты сам-то в это веришь, Древний Страх? Хранители? Да они продадут его по первому же жесту Луноликого! Справляется сам? Ты видел его атаки? Лучше с угрозой справится слепой котенок, чем Джек без своего дурацкого посоха! И, к тому же, ты слишком ярый собственник, чтоб вот так его отпустить. Снежный Дух должен полностью и безоговорочно тебе доверять, и этого сейчас тебе хочется больше всего!» — шипящим отзвуком своего же голоса взбунтовалось подсознание. Кромешник поморщился и захотелось рявкнуть на самого же себя. Но это будет полным дурдомом.  
  
— Видимо два года наедине с самим собой даром не проходят. — невесело усмехнулся Король Кошмаров. Но отторгать все свои мысли не стал. И он ведь не Джек — не юнец, которому слегка за триста, и прислушиваться к самому себе он научился задолго до создания Хранителей. А значит, бесполезно создавать иллюзии и отторгать Джека в них. Всё зашло слишком далеко.   
  
Бугимен медленно развернулся, с маниакальной улыбкой смотря в кроваво-красные глаза.  
  
— Но, всё же… В этой игре о привязанностях нужно думать Джеку, а не мне. — с ухмылкой прошептал Король Кошмаров. И это будет для него правильно. Он будет держать грань, не позволяя себе слишком сильно привязаться к Ледяному Духу. В то время, как Джек может надумывать и начинать доверять ему по своей наивности.  
  
***  
  
Если бы Кромешник знал будущее, и заранее предвидел все что случится, то он придушил бы Джека еще тогда, в их первую встречу, в том самом волшебном лесу.  
  
Король Кошмаров вовсе не ожидал, что на следующий день, после того, как он в очередной раз спас жизнь мальчишки, тот по новой попадет в прозрачные когти Безликого. И что самых опасных Духов этой планеты тянет именно на Джека? Этот мальчишка собирает неприятности просто с завидной регулярностью!  
  
Часть стены от полуразрушенного старинного храма покрылась черными трещинами и с крошащимся звуком отломилась от древней постройки, падая вниз и разбиваясь оглушительным грохотом. Кромешник зарычал, распугивая даже самых стойких Кошмаров.  
  
Нет, Джек просто издевается над ним! Еще один точный удар в стену, и наконец половина древней архитектуры, затрещав, начинает обваливается, с пылью и гулким шумом.  
  
Позади, словно специально слышатся почти издевательское ржание, и Черный Дух не выдерживает, разворачивается и несколькими четкими ударами черных хлыстов отпугивает нового чертового Кошмара во тьму ночи. Единственного теневого Кошмара, который может сожрать самого Кромешника.  
  
— Докатился… — устало выдыхает Питч, оглядывая полуразрушенную готическую архитектуру, и позволяет табуну Кошмариков прогуляться по новосозданным руинам.  
  
Когда сегодня он почувствовал острый страх Джека, такой сильный, захлестывающий волной обреченности, он наплевал на все свои принципы и запреты, моментально оказываясь в месте, где он чувствовал молодого Духа Зимы. И каково же ему было, когда рядом с пустынным белым полем, на окраине одного простого китайского городка, он увидел Джека, которого за горло держал Безликий. К счастью, Дух Пустоты из последних сил удерживал мальчишку, и в принципе у него не было никакой энергии, но заложенное в подкорку мозга, если он вообще у него был, желание убить Хранителя Радости, не давало упустить Фроста даже в таком состоянии.  
  
Одной атакой отшвырнуть прозрачную нежить и освободить Снежного не составило труда. Дух Пустоты поняв свою оплошность рисковать не решил и исчез слишком быстро, до того как Кошмары к нему приблизились, а Джек остался сидеть рядом, хватаясь за шею и хлопая перепуганными глазищами.  
  
Глупый Снежный Дух…  
  
Тихое «спасибо» почти спасло Джека от разъяренного Короля Кошмаров. Он лишь фыркнул и, надменно посмотрев на Ледяного, исчез. Чтобы появиться в заброшенном городе и порушить несколько зданий.  
  
Кажется, эта ночь будет для Черного Духа не слишком удачной. Пора самому восстановить силы и подкормить Кошмаров. И совершенно он не собирается обращать внимание на угрозу за своей спиной. Ведь пока он не признал Кошмара, тот еще может развеяться в первозданную тьму.  
  
***  
  
Время течет слишком быстро, за ним нельзя уследить, нельзя обернуть вспять. Ледяной Дух стоит на вершине Эвереста и со спокойствием наслаждается тишиной и ледяным воздухом. Джек желает одного — успокоиться. И забыть всю эту сумасшедшую неделю. Семь дней. Просто, ровно, семь дней, как всё пошло наперекосяк. С того самого дня в Чехии, когда Кромешник защитил его от белых сфер Безликого. Стоит ли вспоминать, как он неудачно, всё еще пребывая в растерянности и своих мыслях, совершенно случайно столкнулся нос к носу с Духом Пустоты на следующий день?  
  
Джек никогда не забудет этот безумный пустой взгляд Пустоты и боль, что он испытал, когда по-настоящему ледяные пальцы схватили его за шею. Этот лед был ненормальным, такого холода не могло существовать в природе. Он сам — Ледяной, но ему до дрожи стало холодно и противно от этих ледяных пальцев, что усиливали боль с каждой секундой. А потом вновь его выручил Король Кошмаров. Но почему-то, как раньше больше не было. Кромешник не пробыл с ним даже пяти минут! Он смерил Духа Зимы презрительным взглядом и опять исчез.  
  
После того дня, общение с Кромешником почти сошло на нет. Они не сталкивались в темных местах, Питч не звал его на облавы Безликого, и даже тренировки прекратились. Простыми словами — Король Кошмаров попросту отгородился от Джека, желая, как можно реже с ним видится. Но причина была неясна молодому Духу Веселья.  
  
Фрост продолжал на автомате следить за крупицами тех детей, которые верили и поддерживал Туф, когда удавалось выкроить времени и залететь к ней в гости. Он полностью перестал быть гостем в замке Северянина. Зато в середине этой проклятой недели удалось побывать в Лабиринте. И только там, в доме Хранителя Надежды, его друзья убедились, насколько силен Дух Пустоты.  
  
Он явился специально, решая сорвать подготовку к Пасхе. Бой завязался… вялый. Или, скорее, Джек привык к мощным и беспощадным выпадам Кромешника, к его Кошмарам и постоянно изменяющимся атакам. А Хранители… поначалу опешили от той силы, что представил им Безликий, а после пытались атаковать один за другим. То ли не сообразили на совместную атаку, то ли побоялись что будет хуже… Джек вовсе не понял того десятиминутного сумбура, что творился в Лабиринте. И это еще взять во внимание слабость Безликого, которую обеспечивал, и Джек в этом не сомневался, Кромешник.  
  
Пару раз Дух Пустоты задевал Фроста, но тот выставлял щиты, однако в последний раз не сообразил, не успел скоординировать блок, и посох неудачно оказался в левой руке. Острый белый шакрам должен был задеть лицо, но Джек вовремя, на инстинктах, заслонился, выставляя руку в защитном блоке и запоздало поняв, что в таком случае магическое оружие врежется в кость чуть выше запястья. Но ожидаемой боли не почувствовалось, острый обруч разбился, так и не поранив.  
  
Фросту хватило мига во всей этой суете для понимания, что рукав на правой руке закатился и тенька расползлась прочным наручем по всей руке, вплоть до локтевого сгиба, и именно она не дала белой энергии поранить Джека. Тогда он на автомате погладил теплую тень, чувствуя, что по твердости она не уступает железу или стали, но под его прикосновением становится вновь мягкой, как бархат. И почему-то ему вновь захотелось быть в обществе Короля Кошмаров.  
  
Тогда, в Лабиринте, им удалось выгнать Безликого. Точнее, он посмеявшись над Хранителями и гневно сверкнув взглядом в сторону Джека исчез сам, оставляя их в порушенном доме Кролика.  
  
После того неудачного боя стало еще паршивей. Несколько встреч с Питчем, и его постоянно злое настроение... Даже спросить не давал что случилось, исчезал сразу, как только передавал что-то важное, и Джек искренне не понимал, что пошло не так. Пускай он уже принял факт, что ему не хватает по-настоящему общество Черного Духа, но открытием для него стала собственная обида на Короля Кошмаров. Юный Дух обижался, когда Кромешник неожиданно исчезал, не отвечая на его вопросы, когда говорил, что не возьмет его на следующую заварушку с Безликим. А ведь Фрост уже привык, страшно привык к Бугимену. Это он понял, когда они восстанавливали Лабиринт. С Хранителями было скучно, и эти недоговорки, фальшивое — «Я так за тебя переживал» или «Джек, ты со всем справишься, ты прекрасно отбивал атаки!»  
  
Больше всего в те минуты Фросту хотелось не их похвалы и поддержки, а грубого, язвительного одергивания. Того, как строго ставил его на место Кромешник. Ведь Черный Дух ни за что бы его не похвалил, наоборот, привел бы сотню проколов во время боя и еще ущемил во владении силой. И был бы чертовски прав. Джек понял это только тогда, после «добрых» слов Хранителей. Ему до одури не хватало обоснованной критики и советов Кромешника. Не хватало его самого и правды… Настоящих слов.  
  
«Не хватало его самого…» — Джек в который раз проигрывал свои мысли. Признаться, что скучает по язвительному тону и теплой тьме ему удалось только сейчас. Но он не понимает до сих пор, почему Король настолько отстранился и что пошло не так. Когда? В чем он виноват? И почему… почему бездна вас задери, ему так страшно без Кромешника? Он словно лишился защиты, самой темной и при этом самой надежной.  
  
Закусив губу, Джек посмотрел вдаль, кажется туда, где был север. Лететь к Хранителям теперь нет никакого желания. Он держит их на расстоянии — пограничное состояние, еще не предатели, но уже и не друзья. Ну, по крайней мере не настоящие друзья. Настоящие так не делают. Джеку нужно было отдохнуть. Возможно пару снегопадов и задорных игр его взбодрят? С этим мыслями он устало улыбнулся и сделав шаг вперед, спрыгнул с высокого выступа самой высокой горы. А ветер подхватил Ледяного Духа, послушно выполняя приказ отнести далеко на запад.  
  
***  
  
Черный Дух стоял в тени серой пещеры, прислонившись к черной стене и прикрыв глаза. Ему совершенно не нравилось то что творилось наверху. Прозрачная тварь, как всегда, восстанавливалась в кратчайшие сроки, пусть не полностью, но все равно достаточно умело. У Хранителей не хватает времени и сил — воспоминание о последнем портит и без того нулевое настроение. Детей верящих в чудо в мире становится еще меньше. А Снежный Дух, наплевав на собственное самосохранение, постоянно нарывается на неприятности. И, что самое противное, будь с Джеком всё в порядке, и был бы он в относительной безопасности, остальные проблемы казались бы Кромешнику смехотворными.  
  
«Не в безопасности, а рядом с тобой, не так ли, Древний Страх?» — язвительный укол от собственного подсознания в который раз за прошедшие дни цепляет злостью. Кромешник сильнее вжимается в холодный камень, желая стереть весь этот мир с его проблемами… и опять-таки, оставить только одного Джека.  
  
«Нет, еще детей оставить, они придают ему силу и он их слишком любит…» — когда мысль полностью формируется и смысл доходит до Черного Духа, он злобно рычит, желая превратить в пыль каменный отступ у себя за спиной.  
  
Его персональный Кошмар хищно подбирается ближе, но другой — верный конь-Кошмарик отгоняет, сторожа покой своего хозяина.  
  
Начался ещё один бой. Это чувствуют тени, моментально передавая Кромешнику.  
  
За эту неделю ему удалось в самые рекордные сроки наладить тончайшую связь с тенями до такой степени, что теперь каждое перемещение Безликого он чувствовал подобно дрожи, что отдают стены многоэтажек, когда начитается землетрясение. Тончайшие вибрации, и всегда известно, куда направляется прозрачная нежить. А еще он наконец заслал шпионские тени в замок Северянина, и всегда знал, что там творится, и о чем говорят Хранители. Особенно когда там не было Джека. Но за последнюю неделю не было ни одного случая, Снежный Дух не появлялся у Северянина, и это несомненно радовало Бугимена.  
  
Безликий, на ледниках Гренландии. Тень моментально оповещала хозяина о перемещениях Пустоты. И ещё кто-то… Два Духа готовятся к схватке. Дух… слишком молодой, сильный, застигнутый врасплох. _Фрост._  
  
— Черт, что ж ты творишь мелкий Снежный Дух?! — оттолкнувшись от каменной стены, Кромешник открывает глаза и грозно смотрит на тень, стеляющуюся под ногами и та, поняв, исчезает, моментально перемещаясь чернью на ледник, где идет сражение.  
  
Безликий ослаблен, Питч это знает, только вчера ночью резал его черными мечами, но Джек всё время невнимателен, а у Духа Пустоты словно пунктик, как у маньяка, достать и уничтожить именно Джека. Не замечая того, Бугимен начинает ходить из стороны в сторону, поднимая возмущение в табуне Кошмаров, которые ошиваются снаружи пещеры.  
  
«Тебе нужно туда! Ты ведь знаешь, мальчишка не справится!» — почти слышно, как рявкает подсознание, но Кромешник игнорирует.  
  
Джек не хочет отступать, хотя и боится. Бой продолжается, а тени так же пристально следят и докладывают хозяину.  
  
— Конечно же, этот мальчишка такой же упрямый! — разозлено шипит Питч, но не решается пока появляться на леднике. Он останавливается, смотрит в сторону самой черной тени, туда, где сверкают красные глаза.  
  
«Хищник на хищника... Просто замечательно!»  
  
Если он проигнорирует этот бой и не сорвется помогать Джеку, если просто проигнорирует самого себя, то… Кошмар развеется. Если нет, если он примет его, то Кошмар останется, сформируется до конца, и усмирить его будет почти невозможно. Что это? Это страх. Его страх. Возобладавший и преобразовавшийся в полноценный Кошмар. Как те, которые были при нем пять лет назад, и которые потом же его разрывали на части. Ему потребовался не один год, чтобы принять и перестать бояться, пересмотреть свой взгляд на мир и стать сильнее, подавить всех Кошмаров.  
  
И вот это повторяется. Опять. Новый Кошмар, новый страх. Его новая слабость.  
  
Потерпеть всего несколько минут, десятков минут. В любом случае Джек сообразит, что помощи ждать не стоит и улетит или сможет отбить атаки Безликого, и тот сам исчезнет. А если нет? Если эта тварь навредит Снежному Духу?  
  
Король Кошмаров чувствует, что бой затягивается, но согласится сейчас со своим же страхом, и, чтоб в последствии он стал еще одной проблемой? Большой хищной и вечно голодной проблемой... Тварью из темного мира, которая так и норовит сожрать его — порвать в клочья.  
  
На леднике явно идет что-то не так, слишком быстрыми стали атаки Безликого, Джек может не успеть отбить некоторые их них. Ему могут навредить. Король закрывает в себе все эмоции, не думает, старается не думать. Страх рядом мечется, ему не достает эмоций, он может исчезнуть. Кромешник хищно ухмыляется, смотря, как красный огонь в глазах монстра постепенно затухает.  
  
Бой продолжается. Сильный удар белой сферой. Вскрик...  
  
Бугимен замирает на секунду, с ненавистью смотрит в глаза Кошмара и… исчезает из тьмы пещеры, через мгновение появляясь на леднике. Джека нигде нет, только Дух Пустоты победоносно сверкает глазами. Тени по приказу рассеиваются по всему леднику выискивая Ледяного Духа. Находят. Он совсем близко, позади Кромешника обрыв, туда на крошечный плоский выступ и упал беловолосый парнишка.  
  
Прислать пять десятков Кошмаров не составило бы труда, но Король Кошмаров желает лично разобраться с Безликим. Ему не составляет никакого труда уйти от атак прозрачной нежити, молниеносно оказаться вплотную и оставить чернеющую рану, наискось пересекающую всю грудную клетку. На вспышку белого света и металлический выкрик Кромешник не обращает никакого внимания, такой его выпад заставит Пустоту с неделю зализывать раны. Ему не до Безликого.  
  
Джек, этот глупый Снежный Дух внизу.  
  
А Ледяной парнишка, скинутый в пропасть и пролетевший несколько десятков метров, так удачно натолкнувшийся, в буквальном смысле, на выступ, приходит в себя. Фрост прерывисто вздыхает, ожидает, что сейчас Пустота настигнет его, а он вновь потерял посох. Слишком обессилен, чтобы подняться и улететь, ставить щит без посоха в таком состоянии тоже не представляется возможным. Позвать на помощь? Кто его услышит и кому он вообще нужен? Его захватывает отчаяние.  
  
Он приглушенно шипит от боли во всем теле и от последнего удара Духа Пустоты, прижимается к холодному леднику и хочет свернутся клубком, чтоб его больше никто не трогал и, главное, не видел в каком состоянии он находится. Но единственный свидетель всё же появляется рядом. Кромешник осматривает Зимнего Духа, и подойдя ближе, присаживается рядом, дотрагиваясь рукой до инея на вороте толстовке.  
  
— Джек… — неожиданно даже для себя, спокойно окликает и почему-то в хриплом голосе нет ни следа на злость.  
  
Снежный Дух вздрагивает и вскинув голову, пристально оглядывает Короля Кошмаров. Ледяной не верит тому что видит, но тихо всхлипывает и порывается к Бугимену, крепко обнимая того за шею.  
  
— Он меня точно убьет… — уткнувшись носом в худое плечо, с горькой ноткой отчаянья произносит светловолосый мальчишка.   
  
— Нет. Никогда, Джек, — шипяще успокаивает Питч, прижимая мальчишку ближе к себе, и совершенно не задумываясь сейчас о чем-либо ещё, кроме как о безопасности Снежного.  
  
— Мне страшно. У него взгляд отстранено-ледяной, и он сказал, что уничтожит меня. Опять... Только меня, — Джек вздрагивает, прикрывает глаза, — Он ведь прав и сожрет меня скорее всего, я ведь никому не нужен и Хранители не смогут помочь. Не захотят, наверное. Он всё равно меня…  
  
— Тихо, Снежный. Забудь. Он тебя не тронет больше, — Кромешник незаметно усмехается, — В противном случае ему придется лично уничтожить все страхи в этом мире и меня включительно, чтобы добраться до тебя… Я тебя не отдам. Никому не отдам. Никогда.  
  
«Даже если твой личный Кошмар стоит у тебя за спиной, готовый напасть в любую минуту», — ставит точку в этом противостоянии внутренний голос Короля Кошмаров, и он соглашается. Что ж, Кошмар окончательно сформировался, и убрать его будет очень тяжело. Это страх… Страх потерять Джека навсегда и бесповоротно.  
  
Беловолосый мальчишка прижимается ближе, чем вызывает краткую улыбку Короля. Кажется, Духу Зимы действительно комфортней рядом с ним, и он вовсе не против теплой тьмы. Питч обнимает юного Духа сильнее, давая ему именно ту защищенность, которой Джеку и не хватает.  
  
— Завтра… возобновим тренировки, — словно невзначай уведомляет Черный Дух, подзывая к себе больше теней.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, Снежный Дух.  
  
— Спасибо… За всё! — Фрост глубоко вздыхает и полностью расслабляется, совершенно не против той теплой тьмы, что перетекает по босым ногам.  
  
— Джек… — Питч усмехается, зная наверняка, что теперь не стоит волноваться о выборе. Светловолосый Хранитель Зимы его уже сделал. Вблизи слышится цокот копыт и предупреждающее фырканье. Но каким бы ни был сильным его Личный Кошмар, он не намерен больше оставлять своего Снежного.


	16. Chapter 16

Холодало с каждой минутой. Противный студеный ветер гнал зимнюю поземку по серому асфальту дорог и уличным тротуарам. Ночи предстояло быть морозной и очень тихой. Повсюду уже горели фонари, но даже они не спасали своим теплым оранжевым светом от сине-ледяного сумрака, охватившего мирный город, и накрывший его ледяным — безмолвным покрывалом.  
  
«Прошло пять дней, после того самого инцидента в Гренландии. Я отстранился ото всех, кто меня окружал, перестал видеться с Хранителями и с Кромешником. Но, почему-то, меня по-прежнему не отпускает это непонятное чувство. Как будто эмоции поменялись друг с другом местами, стало холодно внутри, и я не могу понять, что происходит, даже собственные реакции стали подводить и везде вижу опасность...» — углубившись в себя, думал Ледяной Джек.  
  
Он стоял на крыше одного из двухэтажных домов-мансард и мельком следил за деятельностью тихого города, на юго-западе штата Миннесота. Вокруг было спокойно и тихо, но в то же время городу чего-то не хватало. Такого естественного, простого, но несомненно радостного.  
  
«Может веры в чудо?» — грустно подумал Джек, оглядывая серебристым взглядом зимние парки и припорошенные дороги, по которым сейчас редко проезжали машины.  
  
— Значит и здесь ты уже побывал, Дух Пустоты… — тяжело выдохнул Ледяной и спрыгнул с крыши, сразу поднимаясь чуть вверх, и выбирая новую цель — дом, где должны будут появиться морозные узоры на окнах.  
  
Скоро наступит ночь, но ничего не изменится, и всё будет так же, как день, неделю или месяц назад. Джек с легкостью перелетает к другому дому, зависнув возле ветрового окна на втором этаже. Когда дети лягут спать, вне зависимости от потери веры, Песочник пустит своих золотых зверушек, надеясь воскресить чудо и веру, но это будет лишь пустой тратой магии. Фрост наблюдал такое уже много раз, и пусть золотой песок проникает в обезличенные сны детей, толку от этого не будет. Может кроху доброта — золотые мечты помогут детишкам, заставляя улыбнуться, но вспомнить о чуде, поверить в Хранителей… Нет, такого не случится. Как бы Джек сам себя не уговаривал и не желал обратного.  
  
Всё меняется, теперь настолько глобально, несмотря на защитников веры, которые отвоевывают, в буквальном смысле, веру каждого ребенка. Ледяной Дух иронично усмехается. Ситуация напоминает ему ту — далекую пятилетнюю битву. Когда все защищали одного ребенка от Короля Кошмаров. А теперь… Этот ребенок мастерит из дерева разные коробки, домики и игрушки, показывая на выставках в школе, играется и веселится, но не верит и ничего, никого не помнит. Те, кто защищал его, постепенно слабеют, впадают в отчаяние и совершенно разучились понимать других и дружить.  
  
«А Король Кошмаров не дает Пустоте поглотить мир с его верой и страхами, ну и заодно тренирует мелкого Снежного Духа», — Джек беззлобно фыркнул, помянуя о той тренировке и тех нескольких сгустках тьмы, которые основательно прижали его к леднику.  
  
После Гренландии, на следующий день, как и обещал Кромешник, была тренировка. Только, если б Джек знал, как она пройдёт, ни за чтобы не согласился. По крайней мере первая показалась детской игрой. Но, всё же, Дух Зимы мог признать, уроки, полученные во время тренировочного боя, могут не раз пригодиться в настоящем сражении. И Джек старался развивать свою силу, но, как и в первый раз, Черный Дух демонстративно и нагло забрал посох, заставляя применять чистую магию, без какого-либо дополнительного оружия. Толк в этом был, и молодой Дух Веселья сам понимал, что в борьбе с Безликим его деревянное оружие может и сломаться и просто исчезнуть. Но развивать собственную магию, контролировать её и направлять в нужное русло было делом сложным, и отнимало еще больше сил и энергии. Однако… результат был виден. Еще не такой, какой подметил бы сам Король, но очевидный для Джека.  
  
Молодой Хранитель мимолетно улыбнулся, перевернув левую руку ладонью вверх и формируя небольшую снежинку, светящуюся магией льда. Не совсем обычную, не для игр и веселья, а боевую, острую, прочную, как сюрикэн. Правда одной было недостаточно, но факт того, что и без посоха Джек уже может что-то создать для своей защиты, давал дополнительную надежду и стремление учиться дальше. Правда, на той тренировке дело и остановилось… На следующий день Ледяной Дух сбежал ото всех, скрываясь в заснеженном Тибете.  
  
Звонкий смех раздался за спиной Зимнего Духа и Джек поспешил обернуться, наблюдая, как к дому, возле которого он завис, подбежали трое детей и быстро начали приводить себя в порядок: заматывая растрепавшиеся шарфы, поправляя шапки, и стряхивая снег с курток. Санки тоже были подвергнуты глубокой и тщательной чистке, а дальше все трое — двое мальчиков и одна девочка, придав выражению лиц серьезности постучались в дверь с громким «Мааа, открой!»  
  
Дверь быстро отворилась и веселая, явно наигравшаяся, ребятня забежала домой, проносясь сразу вглубь дома и не слушая наставления о том, что надо было оставить промокшую одежду в коридоре. Джек улыбнулся, наблюдая, как захлопывается плотная дубовая дверь и внутри слышатся выкрики и смех. Только вот, собственное состояние вновь накрыло безысходностью и новой волной одиночества — страха. Равносильно, что перед ним захлопнули дверь, а он так и остался в одиноком, холодном сумраке.  
  
— И что же за мысли тебя посещают, Снежный Дух? — за столько времени Фрост перестал пугаться и даже вздрагивать от надменно-спокойного голоса, вновь прозвучавшего позади него.  
  
«Всё же выследил…» — Ледяной даже не обернулся, игнорируя острый взгляд прожигающий спину и любопытные морды Кошмаров, что столпились опять же за ним. Даже эти жуткие создания прекратили быть для него таковыми, всё больше удивляя своим любопытством.  
  
— Обыкновенные. Но ты ведь знаешь, что в последнее время меня больше всего интересует Безликий. И то что он затевает. Кстати… — Джек обернулся, оглядывая Короля Кошмаров со своей черной свитой, — Он так и не объявился?  
  
— А ты думаешь, я бы тебя не осведомил? — усмехнувшись, Кромешник кивает на правую руку молодого Духа, где по прежнему была тенька. Питч в принципе игнорирует тему касающуюся самого Снежного Духа и того, почему эта мелкая зараза игнорировала весь волшебный мир почти неделю.  
  
— Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос. — Фрост хмурится, но лишь наигранно и вовсе не злится. Ему просто хочется вновь закрыться и улететь.  
  
— Нет. Как ты сам уже понял. — Кромешник недовольно оглядывает Снежного Духа, и медленно отдает приказы Кошмарам, которые всё поняв, исчезают в тенях. — Но мне не нравится такое затишье. Не хватало, чтоб наша прозрачная нежить подросла.  
  
— Подросла? То есть подрос? Ты о чем сейчас? — любопытно прищурившись, Джек не обратил никакого внимания, как несколько Кошмаров пролетели совсем близко с ним, рассеиваясь в подступающей ночи.  
  
— Пошли отсюда. Не здесь обсуждать Безликого. К тому же, я не горю желанием сталкиваться с золотым песком, как и с самим Хранителем Снов. — Черный Дух осмотрев улицу, кивнул Джеку, приглашая следовать за ним. Надеясь не прибить по дороге светловолосого мальчишку. И главное надеясь, что сегодняшняя ночь ничего конкретного не поменяет. И то, что он собирается сделать, принесет одну лишь пользу и никак не изменит отношение Фроста к нему. По крайней мере в плохую сторону.  
  
***  
  
— И где мы? — пораженно выдохнул Джек, после того, как теплая дымка тьмы на секунды скрыла его от мира и переместила вместе с Королем на совершенно другую часть континента.  
  
Здесь была уже ночь, но Джек не думал, что из-за другого часового пояса, а возможно из-за отсутствия какого-либо освещения, кроме едва еще виднеющихся на синем небе звезд. Это была белая поляна, небольшая, рядом с неровными откосами скальных камней, в окружении простирающегося дремучего и явно очень старого леса. Здесь было тихо настолько, насколько вообще может быть тихо в лесу, в его глубине. Нет, даже не так — в сердце леса, где затерялся скальный, небольшой массив с опоясывающей вокруг поляной. А высокие очень старые деревья нависали сверху, со всех сторон, грозными стражами скрывая это место от посторонних глаз. И большие, наверное вековые, лапы елей казались совсем черными, и тени под ними лениво, но достаточно заметно перетекали и шевелились.  
  
Кошмары появившиеся со всех сторон удовлетворенно постукивали копытами, и по-хозяйски начали разбредаться в разные стороны, как будто проверяли территорию. Джек удивился еще больше, но больше всего его привлекло само место, нежели поведение темных существ. Здесь не было светло, как на окраине того самого сказочного леса, но было так же необычно-волшебно, только волшебство было мрачным, истинно древним. Кромешник, стоявший рядом, обернулся в сторону притихшего мальчишки, довольствуясь временной тишиной и реакцией Джека.  
  
— В последующем, я надеюсь на твое благоразумие, а это место и в дальнейшем будет оставаться в тайне, Джек, — зацепив внимание молодого Духа, совершенно серьезно произнес Король Кошмаров и прошел ближе к порушенным скалам.  
  
Дух Веселья не успел что-либо спросить, он пораженно наблюдал, как тень на одной из частей скалы сползает подобно легкому пологу, разделяя массивную стену камня на две части достаточно большим и темным проходом вглубь. Мысль проносится где-то в подкорке, но Ледяной Дух отмахивается.  
  
— Это, это?.. — четко не может сформулировать свою мысль юный Хранитель.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в мой дом, Снежный Дух, — с легкой издевкой проговаривает Кромешник и исчезает в темноте узкого прохода.  
  
Джек поражается, наконец домыслив, куда именно привел его Король Кошмаров, но он совершенно не удивлен тому, что внутри скалы, за темнотой холодного коридора из камня, земля уходит из-под ног, образуя тоннель под землю. Такой же, как и в прошлом убежище Черного Духа.  
  
***  
  
А Ледяной всё не мог поверить, оглядывая сейчас невероятно большую серо-черную залу, не такую холодную, как кажется на первый вид, но мрачную и слегка пыльную. Она была почти идентична той — прошлой, и черный глобус по середине неровного каменного пола, больше напоминавшего удачно упавший пласт скалы, мерно крутился, обозначая на континентах небольшое скопление светящихся серебром, золотом и просто серым огней. Фрост пораженно выдохнул, не понимая, как при таком большом помещении, полностью закрытом — под землей, может быть светло, словно лучики света не пойми как проникали сюда, под землю, освещая серые стены. Он бы понял, если бы был день, но сейчас была ночь, а в… доме Короля Кошмаров на странность было вполне освещено.  
  
— Ты… теперь здесь живешь? — тихо спросил Джек, но все равно спокойный голос разнесся по большому помещению, отдаваясь эхом от стен.  
  
— Как видишь, — усмехнулся Кромешник, незаметно наблюдая за Джеком.  
  
— А то место…  
  
— Оно разрушено, Джек, — холодно перебивает Король Кошмаров, и оглянув Ледяного еще раз, отходит за глобус, ближе к возвышающейся стене.  
  
— Так… зачем ты привел меня сюда? — стараясь обойти ненужную тему, спрашивает юный Хранитель, заинтересованно смотря на черный глобус, что равносильно медленно крутился, но не издавал не единого звука.  
  
— Может для того, чтоб ты мог знать, где спрятаться, на случай, если тебя выследит Безликий? — как бы невзначай предполагает Король Кошмаров, усмехаясь и подходя в плотную к одной из темных стен, она такая же неровная и отбрасывает острые тени.  
  
И запоздало Джек понимает, о ещё одном скрытом в этой тени проходе, как потайная дверь, только тень черной завесой скрывает вход в совершенно другое помещение. В более темное, черно-бархатное, совершенно не разглядеть что там, если не войти самому. И Ледяной, опасливо оглядев всю серую залу, делает несколько шагов до потайной комнаты, но останавливается почти на пороге, где идет четкий контраст серого камня и непроглядной черной тьмы.  
  
— Знаешь, — Джек фыркает, припоминая последние слова Черного Духа, — Не очень удачная шутка. Да и не собираюсь я где-либо прятаться.  
  
Дух Зимы знает что опасности, пусть и в настолько темном месте, для него нет, но всё же невольно все инстинкты обостряются, когда он ступает за грань, где один мрак. Зрение привыкает быстро, и вот уже темная комната, точнее большое помещение, потолка которого просто не разглядеть где-то вверху, перестает казаться настолько непроглядно-черным. Это похоже на большой зал, с грубыми стенами идущими неровным длинным прямоугольником — очень странный, а вход, через который он прошел, по сравнению с масштабами самой комнаты, теперь кажется совсем маленьким. Здесь всё так же откуда-то сверху проникает свет, и непонятно откуда он и как вообще берется, но благодаря ему можно хоть что-то да разглядеть, как в сумраке.  
  
Молодой Дух моментально подмечает теней, которых здесь намного больше, они клубятся по полу, стенам, создают разнообразные пугающие фигуры, на выпуклых кусках стен, и постоянно, непрерывно шевелятся. Пройдя еще несколько уверенных шагов, Джек с вернувшимся спокойствием начинает рассматривать помещение, не обращая внимания на самих жителей сей обители. Здесь ровный пол, словно искусственно созданный, но босые ноги чувствуют всё тот же холодный камень, на странность очень гладкий и темно-грифельный. Свет действительно проникает сверху, но потолка даже благодаря неровным отсветам не видно, слишком высоко.  
  
Само, пещерного типа, помещение, таковым серьезно назвать нельзя, вот подземельным залом — да, это более подходит. Ведь удивительно, как могут образоваться настолько четкие комнаты, пусть не ровными геометрическими квадратами и прямоугольниками, но более похожие на рукотворные. Однако здесь ничего нет, лишь другой выход который светит арочным проходом в противоположной стороне от Джека, словно входы создавали намеренно симметричными, делая комнату проходной. Но у молодого Духа чувство, будто этот зал еще не доделали, слишком пусто, и помещение явно нужно заполнить предметами.  
  
— Что это за место? — Джек не хотел, чтоб вопрос получился спонтанным, а голос таким тихим, но получилось всё именно так. Однако это не слишком его волнует и он продолжает рассматривать всё что может уловить зрение. А Кромешник стоит где-то совсем близко, почти сливаясь по темноте со своими тенями, но, всё же, мальчишка видит Короля — его выдают горящие желтым глаза.  
  
— А ты плохо расслышал до этого? — в тишине темноты раздается едва насмешливый, хрипловатый голос Короля.  
  
— Я именно про вот… эту комнату. Она странная, — Джек закусывает губу, пытаясь понять, что же так зацепляет его внимание, что именно не так.  
  
— Я думал ты начнешь паниковать, как только я затащу тебя к себе, а тебя интересует это? — Бугимен махнул рукой, обозначая комнату, — Это смежная с другими помещениями зала. Не центральная, но… вполне значимая. И коль я удовлетворил твое непомерное любопытство, можешь ответить, что у тебя на уме в последнее время?  
  
— А? Ты о чем? — словно не понял молодой Дух, но его выдал незначительный шаг назад. Ведь он не хотел говорить о себе.  
  
— Не притворяйся, маленький Дух, — прищурившись, прошипел Король Кошмаров, — Или считаешь, что можешь прикинуться обычным, таким как всегда и никто не заметит, как ты изменился внутренне? Что случилось за эти дни?  
  
— Да о чем ты? — притворяясь удивленным и непонимающим, восклицает Зимний Дух.  
  
— Ты хочешь напасть. На Безликого. Один. И ты закрылся — ото всех, — четко проговаривая каждое слово, с поднимающейся волной злости цедит Питч.  
  
Естественно, он заметил изменения в беловолосом мальчишке после того, как они переместились с ледника в Гренландии. Однако Кромешник надеялся, что ему померещилось, либо эта острая решительность в серебряном взгляде пропадет. Но ведь нет. Снежный сбежал, после тренировки проведенной следующим днем.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Джек, не ври. Я вижу. — теряя терпение перебивает Бугимен. Он действительно не хочет, как прежде, хватать мальчишку за горло. Но ведь... это додуматься — сбежать и намеренно потерять связь со всем миром!  
  
— Он пугает меня! С этим пора заканчивать! — не выдержав испытующего взгляда желтых глаз, быстро выпалил Фрост.  
  
— И поэтому нужно было проводить всё время в Тибете? Составлять свой глупый план, пытаться его выслеживать, скрываться от меня? — от резкого грубого голоса тени в миг расползлись по кривым углам, обиженно скрываясь в гуще темноты, а сам Черный Дух вплотную подошел к Хранителю Радости.  
  
— Да не скрывался я! Всего-то хотел… — начавший огрызаться Джек быстро затих под строгим взглядом Короля Кошмаров. Он и не думал, что его намерения, по поводу Пустоты, настолько быстро сможет понять Бугимен.  
  
Ледяной прерывисто выдохнул, отворачиваясь и словно специально выискивая хоть что-то в пустой комнате. Он хотел сам покончить со своим новым страхом, знал, что Дух Пустоты ослаблен, и уже научился на своем горьком опыте предыдущих нападений. Да, это было не в стиле Ледяного Джека, но попытаться помочь другим, помочь детям и главное себе — выселить из этого мира Пустоту, он хотел. Глупо конечно, но вдруг повезет?.. А после, так и не найдя затаившегося прозрачного, ушел в горы, скитаясь, прячась и замыкаясь в себе.  
  
— О чем ты только думал? — осуждающе зло шипит Король, продолжая смотреть на Зимнего Духа.  
  
— О том, чтоб всё это побыстрее закончилось! — не выдерживает светловолосый, раздраженно переводя взгляд на высокую темную фигуру, — Черт! Да мне надоело видеть детей, которые на моих глазах теряют веру и я ничего не могу сделать. Хранители, которые не пойми почему мне врали и врут, и которые ничего не делают в последнее время, видите-ли, ловушку делают! Да даже твои атаки, уж прости, но толком на него не действуют или он восстанавливается слишком быстро! Да и просто, я не хочу бояться, я не трус… Но он выводит меня из какого-то равновесия, пугает, сбивает с толку. И я знаю, даже без твоих вечных одергиваний, что я слабый и он с легкостью может меня отправить в бездну, изничтожив одной своей сферой! Но я хочу, чтоб всё это закончилось!..  
  
Почти на одном дыхании высказав всё, что так тревожит его, Джек глубоко вздохнул, фыркнул и неопределенно растрепал белые волосы пятерней. Он огляделся вновь, рассматривая теней, но недавняя напряженность осыпалась, не оставляя ни намека на страх или скованность. Он в безопасном месте. Он это точно теперь знал.  
  
«И, вообще, здесь намного теплее…» — он неопределенно повел плечами, не понимая, как сразу не почувствовал тепло теней.  
  
— Всё сказал? — в наступившей тишине ровно прозвучал голос Бугимена. Он по-прежнему не сдвигался с места, внимательно следя за Снежным Духом. Он ждал главного, о чем забыл упомянуть Джек.  
  
— Я теряю контроль… Не знаю как, но теряю… — шепотом огласил последнее, что мучило, молодой Дух Веселья.  
  
— Единственное правильное предложение, которое я слышал от тебя за последнее время, — не удержавшись от язвительного укола, более довольно высказывает Кромешник. — А теперь, будь так любезен, обрати свое внимание на внешний мир и посмотри на свой посох.  
  
Король Кошмаров, шевельнул кончиками пальцев, приказывая теням развеется в разных частях комнаты, так, чтоб стало светлее в просторной зале. Естественно, откуда падает свет он Джеку не скажет, и уж пусть молодой Дух думает, что это один из видов магии, нежели увидит древние кристаллы, что были частью скальной породы и могли светиться светло-желтым светом, создавая видимость солнечных лучей. Король незаметно усмехнулся, когда в сумрачной зале стало светлее и Джек тихо ахнул, смотря изумленно на свой, полностью белый, посох, который покрылся въедливым инеем. Впрочем, почти черный пол вокруг деревянного оружия аналогично покрылся острой коркой белого инея.  
  
— Ты действительно не контролируешь себя, но возможно подсознательно желаешь защититься, и твоя сила сама по себе проявляется. Ты боишься, Джек, ищешь выход, мечешься, словно зверь в клетке.  
  
— Но… Я не замечал. Значит, мне нужно всего-то не паниковать, сконцентрироваться и… — договорить Ледяному Духу не позволили: Бугимен подошедший еще ближе, перехватил посох, как раз рядом где сжимал пальцы сам Джек, и заставил молодого Хранителя замереть.  
  
— Прекращай. Иначе вся твоя магия будет хаотично испаряться. Без направления, без внутреннего равновесия и контроля, всё, что ты делаешь не будет приносить того максимального эффекта, которого ты пытаешься добиться. — объясняя это слегка раздраженным шелестящим голосом, Кромешник и вовсе не замечал, как иней колкими снежными иглами перемещается на его кисть, въедаясь ледяной магией в серую кожу.  
  
— И что мне делать? Ведь раньше…  
  
— Раньше ты был уверен, что всё решаемо и всё под контролем, пусть даже мнимым. Что изменилось, Джек? Что ты принял для себя? Какие изменения?  
  
— Не знаю я! — ощетинился Джек, сам не понимая новую волну раздражения. Но, кажется, Королю Кошмаров это надоело и он тихо рыкнув, сцепил пальцы правой свободной руки на подбородке Снежного Духа, заставляя Джека смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Я повторю свой вопрос, — не предвещающим ничего хорошего, спокойным тоном проговорил Кромешник, — Что изменилось для тебя?  
  
— Хранители изменились! Предали! Безликий, готовый убить меня! Вера исчезает с колоссальной скоростью… — сдавшись, порывисто перечисляет Джек, продолжая смотреть в желтые глаза напротив, но чуть помолчав, он коротко выдыхает и дополняет смущенно: — А ещё я и… ты.  
  
— Последнее в особенности? — не отпуская молоденького Духа и продолжая изучающее смотреть в серебристый взгляд, уточняет Питч, и, казалось, невзначай проводя большим пальцем по щеке Джека.  
  
— В особенности… — прерывисто выдохнул беловолосый парнишка. И вся ситуация ему безумно напоминала того самого удава и кролика, вот только, в их случае удав не собирается есть мелкого крольчонка, а наоборот — защищает его. А крольчонок, вроде как, с радостью готов сдаться удаву…  
  
Бугимен только тихо хмыкнул, отпуская Фроста и отходя от него на несколько шагов назад. Джек неуверенно понял, что только сейчас начал медленно дышать, но до этого, от чего не пойми, задерживал дыхание.  
  
— Ты был у своих друзей? — заложив руки за спину и пройдясь чуть дальше в тень, буднично спросил Кромешник.  
  
Но Джек более чем адекватно отреагировал, словно вернулся в реальность без всех своих затаенных мыслей. С одной стороны вновь подступала знакомая досада из-за друзей, но с другой, эти разговоры с такой, едва ли насмешливой интонацией были привычны, знакомы, даже почувствовалась непринужденность и легкое тепло. Неужели он смог вернуться в нормальное состояние?  
  
Фрост слишком загонял себя с мыслями о Безликом и скорейшем его уничтожении. Все эти дни он думал лишь о холоде, тактиках, о силе ударов, о страхе, что появлялся у него при встречи с Духом Пустоты. А сейчас это всё вновь отступило, даже растаяло, и они вернулись к прежнему, как раньше диалогу, обсуждению и может к будущим тренировкам.  
  
— Я не был у них. Да и зачем? — наконец оторвавшись от своих мыслей и предположений, ответил Дух Зимы.  
  
— Окончательно убедился в моих словах? — насмешливо спрашивает Питч, впрочем, даже не оборачиваясь, но Джек уверен, что тот злорадно усмехается.  
  
— Окончательно убедился в своих догадках. — не желая признавать слова Кромешника, по-своему изменяет ответ Ледяной. Он вновь нервничает и злится, не то на себя, не то на Хранителей. Они отстранились или, скорее, он сам отгородился от них в последнее время.   
  
Повисла не отягощающая тишина, и всем видом молодой Дух Холода хотел показать свое нежелание говорить о Хранителях и их, на данный момент, непростых отношениях. Ведь на самом деле… Кромешник был прав. Джек убедился, даже с лихвой. Но признаваться и признавать сам, до конца не хотел. Это была не глупая упертость и уверенность, что всё будет хорошо, а просто он отгораживался. Игнорируя хотя бы предательство друзей. Слишком много всего сразу он осознал, в одночасье осыпались все сейфы, выпуская страхи и страшные факты, наваливаясь, как смертоносная лавина.  
  
— Что мне делать с этой магией? Она неуправляема в последнее время… — осторожно спрашивает Ледяной Дух, поглядывая на молчащего Короля Кошмаров.  
  
— Выкинь в первую очередь из головы и из эмоций неуверенность, страхи, недоверие. Ты колеблешься, создаешь дисбаланс внутри себя.  
  
— Ты… поможешь? — еще один вопрос и выжидательный взгляд на Короля. Джеку важен ответ, впрочем, как и важно теперь всё общение с Черным Духом. Он знает, что только Бугимен может понять его и действительно помочь. И это еще одна истина, которая принялась окончательно.  
  
Неожиданно твердая поверхность уходит из-под ног, а в следующее мгновение вместе с появившейся повсюду темнотой, Джек ощущает себя прижатым к одной из холодных стен. Черный Дух неуловимо для молодого Духа метнулся в его сторону и отобрав посох, подтолкнул к ближайшему тупику, в виде скальной стены. Первое, что фиксирует Дух Холода, когда четкость зрения возвращается к нему и он ориентируется в пространстве, так это слишком близко стоящий Кромешник, он почти нависает над беловолосым мальчишкой, внимательно смотря горящим золотым взглядом.  
  
— И впредь, из-за своих сумбурных мыслей, ты не будешь закрываться от всего мира?  
  
— Нет, — упрямо продолжая игру в гляделки, кивает Фрост.  
  
— И из-за страха прятаться по разным цепочкам горных систем?  
  
— Нет, — так же ровно и четко. Ледяной уже сам пожалел о своем недальновидном решении.  
  
— И не будешь избегать меня, в попытках разобраться одному?  
  
— Нет. Не буду, — нейтрально заявляет Джек, выдержав пристальный взгляд.  
  
Питч еще несколько долгих минут молча осматривает Хранителя Радости, думает о своем, оценивает, как лучше преподать Фросту урок, чтоб тот больше не скрывался из виду почти на неделю. Но ничего жестокого и даже хитрого на ум не приходит, и приходится только мысленно сдаться, смотря в серебристые глаза напротив.  
  
— Помогу, — только и отвечает Король, следя, как молодой Дух расслабленно выдыхает и неуверенно улыбается, — Только у меня условия, Снежный Дух.  
  
— Какие? — тут же спохватывается Джек, желая не думать насколько близко стоит к нему Кромешник, по сути зажимая его у стены.  
  
— Всё время, пока я буду тебя учить, все три дня, которые нам понадобятся, ты проведешь здесь, у меня в гостях, и я на это время конфискую у тебя твое глупое оружие. Договорились?  
  
Джек задумывается буквально на миг и сразу же уверенно кивает, соглашаясь. Он почему-то внутренне уверен на все сто процентов, что даже будучи безоружным здесь ему ничего не грозит, и Король Кошмаров сможет его защитить.  
  
— Просто замечательно, Снежный, — коварно усмехнувшись, Питч наконец отпускает Ледяного Духа, отстраняясь от него.  
  
— Слишком зловеще звучало, не находишь? — приподнимает бровь Джек.  
  
— Нет. Так что предлагаю приступить к тренировке прямо сейчас.  
  
— Что? Почему? А время на подготовку? — изумляется Зимний Дух, растерянно озираясь, на автомате скорее, в качестве поддержки, выискивая свой посох.  
  
— Я кажется говорил, что в бою у тебя не будет шансов на подготовку, Джек, — укоризненно бросив взгляд на беловолосого, строго напоминает Бугимен. — К тому же, чем быстрее мы разберемся с твоим контролем, тем быстрее ты научишься управлять своей магией льда. А теперь, прошу на выход, на поляне достаточно места, а здесь я не хочу, чтоб ты всё подчистую разгромил и заморозил. — недовольно оканчивает Кромешник и кивает Джеку в сторону выхода.  
  
Впрочем, успокоившийся и даже слегка воодушевленный Фрост слушается мгновенно, сам желая подняться на поверхность. Хоть в доме Короля Кошмаров теплее, не так страшно и мрачно и, вообще, безопасно, но настолько долго находиться в подземельях, Джек не привык. Как только Снежный Дух скрывается в первой зале, а после и вылетает через туннель наверх, Кромешник отпускает половину теней и тьмы, что он специально держал в узде, желая не портить первое впечатление слишком молодому и впечатлительному Духу Снегов.  
  
Тьма, клубившаяся везде, где только можно, и теснившаяся в закоулках и трещинах стен, услужливым потоком стекает вниз, плотным ковром застилая весь каменный пол. Остальные тени привычно создают тончайшие, черные шторы, свисающие у двух выходов из залы. Точнее, по сути здесь три выхода, но последний, плотно спрятанный черной, кристаллической плитой Кромешник открывать Джеку не намерен. Вход как раз посередине дальней широкой стены, но удачно замаскирован за неровность более темного куска скалы. За той плитой послушно скованной тьмы, скрывается вход в более мрачное и страшное подземелье, достаточно большое, со своей сетью комнат и зал, там меньше световых кристаллов, зато где-то в глубине, под толщей камня и земли, воют и рычат не одомашненные, не прирученные Кошмары. Древние, дикие — те, что были когда строилась Китайская стена, и те, которые формировались при постройке страшных туннелей под строящимися пирамидами Гизы.  
  
Снежному… пожалуй лучше этого не знать. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. В этом уверен Черный Дух и негласно дает приказ тьме, теням и каждому из Кошмаров. Они не должны показывать юному Хранителю то, что ему пока не нужно знать. И, естественно, каждый, кто подвластен Королю, должен защищать Джека даже лучше, чем само это место. Наравне с защитой самого хозяина. Осмотрев послушную тьму, Кромешник удовлетворенно кивает, и только собирается подняться наверх, как замерев, слышит за спиной нарастающее эхо от острого цоканья копыт.  
  
— Кажется, сети тебя не удерживают, — усмехнувшись, но не оборачиваясь, вслух констатирует Питч, — Что ж, попробуем цепи.  
  
В темноте, мгновенно охватившей залу, ярко горят злые глаза Короля Кошмаров и слышится яростное ржание личного Кошмара. Но он не будет надолго задерживаться, ведь наверху, затеяв снежную игру с простыми Кошмарами, его ждет Джек.  
  
***  
  
Ночь опустилась приятным темно-синим пологом, укрывая мягко просторы Северного Полюса. Замок главного Хранителя постепенно погружался в спокойствие и непродолжительный сон. Йети, умаявшись за день, ушли в свои комнаты или спокойно скопились на кухнях, поедая выпечку довольно маячивших бубенцов и что-то бурча друг другу. Попытки создать ловушку терпели то провал, то победу, и Хранитель Рождества постоянно дорабатывал мелкие детали, желая точного и надежного формирования механически-магического шара, что должен был сформироваться в оглушающую-удерживающую, и отгораживающую от остального мира, ловушку, которую они должны будут в правильное время швырнуть в Безликого.  
  
Северянин оставил рабочее место, где творился непонятный хаос из всевозможных механизмов, шестеренок и магических кристаллов, и с чистой совестью отправился на широкий балкон, совмещенный с главной залой. Сегодня было Полнолуние, но Николас слишком сильно заработался, даже не думая о разговоре с Луноликим. Он думал о бойне, о том, как победить первое зло в мире, и после, как победить и второе зло, неожиданно ставшее намного сильнее. К тому же, Джек Фрост — их самый молодой Хранитель отгородился, стал реже навещать, что уж там — совсем перестал прилетать. И это начинало в большей мере беспокоить Николаса. Но всё же потенциал Джека в бою был невероятен. Он наверняка сможет остановить и Безликого. Но Хранитель Рождества надеется на скорую развязку, жаль только, страдает вера, дети и чудо. И это действительно влияет и на них — Хранителей, они становятся слабей, но планы есть и Северянин был уверен, что в скором времени всё происходящее забудется, как страшный сон.  
  
Тяжко вздохнув, да взяв остывший наполовину чай, Северянин вышел наконец на балкон, внимательно смотря на Луну. Было тяжело, сложно, но он никогда не отступался от первоначальных планов, и был уверен, что всё у них получится. Как и в прошлый раз, когда они победили Кромешника. Главный Хранитель глубоко задумался, попивая ароматный напиток, и не сразу заметил, как заискрился свет вокруг него, и как лунные лучи стали по-живому перемещаться по балкону. А обратив внимание, он тихо охнул, переводя взгляд к Луне и застывая в одной позе, словно к чему-то прислушивался. Это наконец случилось.  
  
— И я рад, что ты не оставляешь нас, Лунный друг. — облегченно ответил Николас, когда услышал первое предложение, сказанное мелодичным голосом у себя в голове. И настроившись, стал дальше внимательно слушать, подмечая, как свет стал ярче и уплотнился вокруг него. Чай моментально был поставлен на балконные перила и забыт.  
  
— Да, я знаю… — нахмурившись, вслух ответил Николас. Свет заискрился серебром.  
  
— Я понял тебя, Луноликий. — выдохнул Хранитель Рождества, почтенно кивая головой. — Я даю слово, что Безликого не будет существовать в скором времени. Да, как и твоего Черного врага.


	17. Chapter 17

Солнце ленивыми лучами в последние часы обогревало не тающий розовый снег, попадая лишь коротенькими полосками своего закатного света на окруженную лесом поляну. Повсюду слышались птичьи хлопки, взмахи крыльев и перебежки мелкого зверья по деревьям и плотным метровым сугробам снега в начинающейся темноте леса.  
  
Темные, бархатно-черные тени, так же лениво, как и лучи солнца, перетекали по темноте у возвышающихся гигантов-деревьев и вокруг скал, мало обращая внимания на творившийся шум, и перемещение по поляне искусственно вызванного маленького торнадо. Это был совсем маленький вихрь — уменьшенная копия, до полутора метров в высоту, настоящего смерча, снежного и искрящегося, что медленно кружил по снегу, не пытаясь выйти из-под контроля того кто его создал.  
  
А тем временем Снежный Дух сидел на самом высоком выступе скалы и сверху наблюдал за своим магическим детищем, кончиками пальцев задавая направления снежному ураганчику. Скорее всего, пару недель назад, увидев бы он такое от самого себя, непременно гордился достигнутой силой, что создавалась и управлялась без посоха, но сейчас он мог только досадно вздыхать, стараясь не упускать контроль над магией. Прошло действительно три дня, и всё это время Джек, как и обещал, оставался в доме Короля Кошмаров. Он по нескольку раз за день учился контролировать свои эмоции и силу, а так же тренировался без посоха. Сказать, что после первой же основательной тренировки ему хотелось прибить Короля, всё равно, что ничего не сказать. Ледяной по-прежнему злостно сжимал кулаки и скрипел зубами, вспоминая ту тренировку, которая действительно показалась ему адом, а всё что было до неё, лишь детской игрой.  
  
Но отрицать прогресса после выматывающих атак, блоков и снова атак он не мог. Всё, что касалось боя, защиты и нападения оказалось не просто нужным в изучении, но неоспоримо необходимым в настоящей бойне. И теперь Джеку с трудом верилось, что это именно благодаря ему, пять лет назад они смогли победить вот этого Короля Кошмаров.  
  
Конечно, ему было тяжело, больно физически от ударов и унизительно морально, от язвительных насмешек, и он доходил до точки кипения после каждой получасовой тренировки, но теперь, как ни крути, Фрост молчаливо слушался и старался максимально четко выполнить все команды Черного Духа. Потому что это работало. Уже на второй день он мог достаточно быстро выставить приличный щит, когда несколько черных ножей или стрел летели в него, а созданные магией льда снежинки-сюрикэны могли прилично разрезать черный полог тьмы, врезаясь почти наполовину. И это было невероятно. Видеть и чувствовать свою, только свою, силу, которая пробуждалась и формировалась в нечто более совершенное и прекрасное, но с тем же опасное — боевое.  
  
А Кромешник всё равно одергивал, каждый раз, когда Джек расслаблялся, каждый раз, когда серебристые глаза загорались неподдельной радостью, он язвительно шипел, вырывая с корнем всю радость и возвращая на землю. И… это было правильно. Ледяной Дух понял это тогда, в Лабиринте, когда Хранители подбадривали, наглухо закрывая его этой похвалой от ошибок, которые он совершал и мог увидеть. Он знал, что было бы проще и лучше, скажи они ему обо всех недочетах и провалах во время боя. Но нет… правду, даже эту, ему говорил только Кромешник, и не просто говорил, а тыкал носом, унизительно, злостно, что обижало непомерно. Но зато, при всех недочетах на которые ему открывали глаза, у Джека появлялся шанс выйти победителем, пусть и в повседневной заварушке с Духом Пустоты.  
  
Снежный мини-торнадо кружил в пол силы, поднимая белую завесу возле себя, но не перерастал в больший или неуправляемый. Дух Зимы всё сидел на скале, безразлично поглядывая на теней вокруг поляны и тьму, что наглым образом теперь была возле него на скалах и перетекала с камня на камень, вовсе не трогая юного Хранителя. Да и, вообще, за эти дни, что тени и тьма, что Кошмары, перестали и вовсе воспринимать парнишку, как нечто чужое и инородное. Казалось, его принял этот самый древний лес, что грозно нависал со всех сторон. Черные существа, принимавшие разный облик диких или мифических зверей, именуемые дикими Кошмарами, могли безразлично пройти рядом не обратив никакого внимания, обычный же табун из лошадей-Кошмаров и вовсе вел себя обыденно и добродушно, несколько лошадей даже специально провоцировали Зимнего Духа для последующих снежных игрищ.  
  
И ведь когда дело доходило до снежков, в принципе не скажешь, что вот эти кони — фыркающие, перебирающие мощными ногами по белому снегу, и задорно отскакивающие каждый раз от летящего снаряда, могут быть ужасом ночи. Хотя нет, в такие моменты, настоящий Ужас Ночи стоял где-то в стороне, почти скрытый тенями, и недовольно наблюдал за боевыми Кошмарами и самим Джеком, пока последние окончательно его не выводили, за что впоследствии и получали по-полной. Кошмарам давалось строгое задание и они в миг исчезали с поляны, разлетаясь по миру, а Джек… в Джека летели несколько шаров густой тьмы, и если парнишка не успевал среагировать и поставить щит, то, помимо ударов от сгустков тьмы, получал приличный подзатыльник от самого Короля Кошмаров, и тренировка возобновлялась.  
  
Фрост машинально растрепал волосы, осторожно касаясь затылка и подсчитывая сколько ему достанется сегодня. Ведь, когда солнце окончательно сядет, выплывут больше теней, Кошмары будут разминаться на поляне, а появившийся из ниоткуда Кромешник продолжит свою тиранию.  
  
Беловолосый парнишка усмехнулся, подумав, что Черный Дух совсем как вампир — появляется только после захода солнца. Но если учитывать, что сегодняшние тренировки длились всего полдня, а на остальные часы Питч исчез, после того, как его тени-ищейки зафиксировали Безликого поблизости. И появился всего полчаса назад и, распустив потрепанных Кошмаров, молча исчез в потайных комнатах своего дома, то понять Черного Духа можно. И, вообще, Джек не понял, почему его не взяли с собой, и уже хотел было возмущаться, как только заносчивый Король явится обратно, но увидев последствия бойни, а по-другому и сказать нельзя, молодой Дух Веселья просто заткнулся, взволнованно провожая взглядом ушедшего в тьму Короля. Юный Хранитель не стал после этого оставаться внизу, пусть и просторные залы больше не представляли опасности и не давили своим серым камнем, но там было нечего делать, да и не желал Джек оставаться в пустых залах без Кромешника.  
  
«Слишком привык к ощущению, что он постоянно рядом. Почти всегда…» — Фрост вздохнул, делая пометку, что это первый случай за эти дни, когда Питч оставил его одного на столько времени, и от этого становилось неуютно и холодно. Одиноко.  
  
И это нервировало, заставляло еще больше думать, размышлять, вспоминать каждый день проведенный с Черным Духом. Ледяной удивлялся насколько он быстро принял, допустил до себя Кромешника, начал ему доверять, почти безоговорочно, и, что еще хуже, искать поддержки, одобрения. А самое худшее это то, что он не хотел возвращаться к Хранителям. Там, конечно, было ярко и суетливо светло, но холодно от каждого порыва северного ветра и безразличных взглядов друзей. И пусть даже свет проникал в каждое окно большого замка Северянина, а йети носились с игрушками и бубенцы пекли печеньки, а Хранители пытались что-то сделать и вести себя дружно, но…   
  
Здесь привычней, спокойней, в окружении Кошмаров, которые сейчас неспешно начали выходить на поляну, в окружении теплых теней, что покрывалом клубились вокруг скал и у подножия деревьев. В наступающей тьме было мягко, тепло и умиротворяющее спокойно. Безопасно.  
  
— Может стоит… — молодой Дух Веселья не договаривает. Он кусает губу и отворачивается, рассеивая маленький смерч. Он не понимает, зачем ему это «может стоит…» вообще озвучивать и осуществлять. Не понимает, почему в голове засела эта идея — напроситься и остаться подольше. Даже если он хочет, если уже привык. Уж лучше бы Питч и вовсе не показывал ему свой дом. И опять в голове: — «Чертов Бугимен!»  
  
Фрост раздраженно передергивает плечами и, пытаясь отвлечься, переводит внимание на Кошмаров, которые, во главе с самым старшим, вальяжно разбрелись по поляне и проверяют всё ли на своем месте, все ли тени здесь. Зимний Дух устало усмехается и косится вниз, на вход в тоннель, ему кажется, что явно что-то случилось, но вот специально сейчас спрыгнуть да и пройтись по подземельям, выискивая хозяина, желание никакого нет. Он и так понял, что несколько часов в сутки Короля лучше не трогать и не искать. У всех должно быть личное время, в которое никто другой не будет мешать отдыхать. Причем, учитывая то, что сегодня явно что-то произошло в том сражении. Хотя, Ледяной и не знал насколько может устать этот Черный Дух, да и от чего конкретно: от атак Безликого или нерадивого ученика. Слово зацепилось, и Джек, выудив его из всего потока мыслей, пару минут анализировал, пробуя, как оно звучит и какие при этом эмоции в нем затрагивает.  
  
«Вроде подходит, ведь он действительно меня тренирует. Да и раздражения нет… почти», — сухо сообщает сам себе молодой Дух Холода.  
  
Но вот действительно ли Ледяной хочет нацеплять на себя статус ученика, как четко обозначающий ярлык, конкретизируя этим их взаимоотношения, он сам того не может трезво сказать. Причина кроется глубоко внутри, и молодой Дух сам ни за что не полезет в свои потайные «комнаты» души, где хранятся многие ответы на многие вопросы. Нет, Фрост слишком начал привязываться, а надо бы соблюдать дистанцию. Ведь неизвестно, куда могут завести его те эмоции, что стали частыми гостями в душе, благодаря постоянному присутствию Короля.  
  
«_Он тебя не тронет больше. В противном случае ему придется лично уничтожить все страхи в этом мире и меня включительно, чтобы добраться до тебя… Я тебя не отдам. Никому не отдам. Никогда._»   
  
Слова шелестящим эхом проносятся в памяти, и Джек вздрагивает. Он помнит эти слова, помнит, как тогда сам не совладав со своим страхом, обнял Черного Духа, и спокойствие неожиданно накрыло теплым покрывалом. Он мог себе признаться, что на том уступе не хотел чтоб всё кончалось. И сейчас, сейчас тоже не хочет. Фрост припомнил все свои мысли и эмоции и, возможно, слишком поспешно принял для себя очередное решение, ловко спрыгивая со скалы и оказываясь у самого входа в черный тоннель. И ведь действительно, сколько можно играть в молоденького, упертого подростка, который ничерта не хочет понимать и видеть? Он давно не маленький, даже если и выглядит совсем юным. Однако уходить под землю не пришлось, шелест теневой ткани раздался сбоку и Фрост вовремя отскочил, замечая виновника всех его мятежных мыслей.  
  
— Черт! И когда я научусь предугадывать твое появление?! Слушай, я как раз хотел вниз, тебя поискать, но раз ты сам появился, я хотел с тобой поговорить… — затараторил Джек, не желая смотреть в сторону Черного Духа, однако всё высказать быстрой скороговоркой у него не получилось, ибо Кромешник совсем по-простому или для того, чтоб парнишка замолчал, положил руку ему на плечо, заставляя взглянуть в глаза.  
  
— Не сейчас, Снежный Дух, — с тихой усмешкой остановил Кромешник.  
  
Он стоял ровно и тени величественным облаком создавали позади него черный плащ с длинным шлейфом, но от чего-то Дух Зимы всё равно понял, что последняя стычка с Безликим на самом деле далась Королю Кошмаров слишком тяжело. Все мысли сразу вылетели из головы, и Джек отодвинув свои проблемы и задумки, прямо посмотрел в желтые глаза, стараясь задать вопрос более-менее нейтрально:  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— У нашей поганки появились… новые возможности, Джек, — ухмыльнувшись, уклончиво отвечает Питч, не спуская взгляда с беловолосого парнишки.  
  
— В смысле? А поточнее? Почему тебя не было так долго? И, вообще, почему меня не взял? Какие такие возможности?  
  
— Снеж… Джек, не начинай, — Король демонстративно фыркает и отходит к другому осколку каменной стены, облокачиваясь о ровный камень и складывая руки на груди, — Ты пока не должен появляться, эта прозрачная нежить слишком маниакально желает тебя убить, а теперь-то, имея копии себя…  
  
Кромешник специально тянет время, замолкая и с подлой ухмылкой смотря на Джека, то ли пытаясь посильнее раззадорить интерес мальчишки, то ли пытаясь вести себя как всегда, не показывая Снежному Духу в какую облаву он попал сегодня и как ему досталось. Сил в принципе не было, и чудо, что он действительно не взял сегодня с собой вот это снежное недоразумение, которое сейчас пытается сообразить и создать всю картинку произошедшего с одних только слов, и смотрит своими серебристыми глазами прямо, не боясь, заинтересованно и так обеспокоенно.  
  
Кромешник внутренне усмехается, правда устало, ведь и не думал он вовсе, что за эти три дня станет еще хуже. И не только из-за новых друзей Безликого, который сумел где-то достать столько силищи, но еще из-за самого Джека, который мелькал двадцать четыре часа в сутки перед глазами, и которого теперь вовсе не хотелось никуда отпускать. Глотку вырвать каждому, но оставить это несуразное снежное чудо у себя. Но Снежный беспокоился… За него или просто?  
  
— Может наконец скажешь, что за друзья? И, вообще, почему ты… — договорить Джек не успевает, Король Кошмаров неуловимо приближается к нему, и толкнув к неровному каменному углу, где небрежно состыковались две скальные плиты, прижимает мальчишку к стене, выставляя руки по обеим сторонам от Джека так, чтоб наверняка, чтоб не сбежал.  
  
— Ты беспокоился? — спокойно спрашивает Король, пристально смотря на растерявшегося молодого Духа Веселья. И вроде как уводя от основной темы разговора, и просто для себя, желая знать эмоции юного Хранителя.  
  
— Я… Да… Да какая разница?! То есть нет! Просто не думал, что ты настолько задержишься и вообще… — неожиданный вопрос заданный прямо выбивает всю решительность, и Фрост растерянно не может сформулировать ответ, хотя подсознательно его точно знает.  
  
— Может, по мне заскучал, а, Снежный Дух? — почти с издевкой весело поддевает Питч, наблюдая, как ошеломление на лице юного Хранителя сменяется негодованием и праведной частью злости с едва заметным смущением. И наблюдать за такой реакцией по нраву Королю Кошмаров.  
  
— Да иди ты! Я вообще не о том! Просто ушел так неожиданно и появился так же, черт, ты даже не предупредил толком! — Джек вроде расслабляется, заставляя списать всё на вечно ядовитый характер Кромешника, и немного отойдя от странного вопроса успокаивается, ероша свои волосы, и совершенно переставая замечать, насколько близко стоит рядом Кромешник. — Да и, вообще, почему ты сразу не узнал?.. То есть, какие у него друзья? Почему меня к себе не… не телепортировал или как это называется, когда ты через тень меня перетаскиваешь на расстоянии?.. Я бы помог!  
  
— Джек… — насмешливо-устало тянет Бугимен, веселясь от реакции беловолосого парнишки.  
  
— М?..  
  
— Угомонись. Ты бы не потянул. Тем более те, с кем столкнулся я, слегка необычные существа. А насчет тебя, обещаю, в следующий раз оставлять тебя одного на такой продолжительный срок не буду.  
  
— Да? И кто они? Подожди, у Безликого появились настолько сильные соратники? Духи? Стоп... Что?.. — Джек встрепенулся, распахивая глаза и смотря на Бугимена, — Ты сказал в следующий раз? Это значит, что ты еще намерен пригласить меня к себе?  
  
И вроде бы смешок был веселый и как-то играючи спросил, но самого себя не обманешь, даже под наигранным легкомыслием. Он задал тот самый вопрос. В совершенно неподходящей ситуации и не в нужное время. Дух Холода не знает, как поправить разговор или как вести себя, притом, с одной стороны не свернув тему на конкретно Безликого, хоть и это непомерно важно, и с другой, как не показать своей лишней заинтересованности последними словами. Ведь неизвестно, какая реакция его сейчас ждет.  
  
— Я не собираюсь тебя каждый раз звать к себе, — Питч морщится, смотрит на Снежного Духа спокойно, обдумывая всё, что хотелось бы сказать, но в конце просто серьезно, но небрежно произносит всего четыре слова: — Останешься у меня насовсем?  
  
— А? Ты, что? То есть... Ох... Стоп, подожди! Мы... — сбитый с толку, молоденький Дух не понимает что ответить, и почему ему задали именно такой тяжелый вопрос. Пожалуй, если бы Бугимен ответил отказом и не разрешил остаться, Джеку было бы проще, нежели сейчас, когда он наоборот предложил остаться насовсем. Ледяной тянет, не знает что ответить и это начинает нервировать Короля Кошмаров.  
  
— Джек...  
  
— Я не могу сразу сказать. Да и дай мне подумать.  
  
— Не дам. Просто скажи «да». Или предпочтешь свои чертовы Гималаи? Где тебя уже чуть не убил Безликий? Или ублюдских Хранителей, которые не в состоянии о себе-то позаботиться, не то, чтобы тебя защитить!  
  
— Помолчи! Я не знаю, что тебе сейчас ответить! — начинает раздражается молодой Дух Веселья, из-за волнения поднимая голос.  
  
— Это значит «нет»? — почти что рык, и тьма вокруг становится ощутимым чернильным пологом вокруг или это скорее Питч приблизился ближе, заставляя сильнее вжаться в угол каменных стен.  
  
— Это значит — дай подумать!  
  
— Фрост, не беси! Предлагаю самый удобный вариант для всех, — стараясь не злиться на мелкого Духа и, заодно, на самого себя, Бугимен специально уводит тему с личной, на более нейтральную, — Безликий не будет знать где ты, учитывая теперешние его силы, ты будешь в безопасности, есть где укрыться, без оглядки на постоянное преследование. И, к тому же, ты сможешь большему научиться, да и я всегда рядом буду, впрочем… как и обещал.  
  
Наступает тишина, но от всех слов и неожиданного поворота в разговоре светловолосый Хранитель Радости просто не может смотреть в глаза Королю, он опускает голову, стараясь сосредоточиться хотя бы на сером камне под ногами, точнее опять на тенях, что скользят по босым ногам. Слишком непривычно, и этот Черный Дух ближе чем нужно...  
  
— Это… — Джек выдыхает, отрицательно мотнув головой, — Это еще одна часть твоего плана, как перетащить меня на свою сторону, да? — он всё же поднимает голову, ведь прочесть эмоции в желтых глазах необходимо.  
  
— Считай, что так, — утвердительно кивает Кромешник, наигранно равнодушно смотря на Духа Зимы. И ведь не придумаешь слов лучше. Не говорить же Снежному мальчишке правду. Зря он предложил это Снежному, уж слишком рано получилось.  
  
— Что произошло, когда твои ищейки нашли Безликого? Ты до сих пор ничего конкретного не сказал, может объяснишь?  
  
— Ничего хорошего, — Кромешник неопределенно оглядывает Джека и отстранившись, отходит к поляне, распугивая ленивых Кошмаров, которые вальяжно решили облюбовать небольшую снежную равнину, — Впрочем, я бы мог рассказать и позже, но раз ты настолько хочешь перевести тему, Снежный Дух... — он оборачивается, с ухмылкой смотря на едва смущенного парнишку, и азарт еще сильнее распаляет, желая сыграть на словах и заставить Джека проявить эмоции. Но Дух Холода, после пристального продолжительного взгляда, только отворачивается, тем самым давая понять, что не намерен сейчас отвечать. Либо его действительно основательно зацепили слова о Безликом.  
  
— Хорошо, Джек, — поняв, что так и не добьется ответа сейчас, сдается Кромешник, — Что же касается Безликого, то эта прозрачная нежить, не пойми откуда, вытащила из мира столько силы, что сумела создать неких… существ, наподобие себя — считай аналогом моих Кошмаров. Только у него такие же прозрачные друзья, которые могут спокойно разрушать в детях веру и само чудо, что создается по всему миру. Ну, и, ко всему прочему, могу тебя порадовать — они все идеально защищают своего чертового хозяина, и подобраться к этой твари теперь сложнее!..  
  
Был бы сейчас один, наверняка часть леса пострадала и все Кошмары от греха подальше разбежались бы подальше. Но рядом был Снежный, а пугать этого юного Хранителя своей яростью Королю Кошмаров вовсе не хотелось. Да и сил после неудачной схватки было до сих пор мало. Он так и не смог восстановиться в подземельях. А еще… подфартило, в самом худшем из смыслов, когда личный Кошмар во вовремя боя решил, так невзначай, напасть и ведь задел… Благо Безликий и его пока еще тугодумные марионетки не поняли. Да и Джек не смог понять настоящий урон от этой схватки. Иначе точно бы запаниковал. Черный Дух усмехается про себя, незаметно повернув голову и осматривая Ледяного мальчишку. А тот, как раз, поняв суть изменений вздрагивает и, как всегда, порывается узнать все подробности:  
  
— Как это произошло? И откуда эта сила у него?  
  
— Не знаю, и не уверен что узнаю, Джек. В любом случае, если вся эта шайка наведается к Хранителям… будет бойня или еще хлеще — резня, — медленно вышагивающий по снегу Король останавливается и, обернувшись полностью к Джеку, смотрит прямо в глаза. — Джек, я не уверен, что твои хваленые друзья смогут это выдержать. Даже с нашей поддержкой. И еще ты должен знать, что таких существ — недопитомцев будет больше. Намного больше.  
  
— Черт!.. Надо их предупредить! — как всегда не обдумав ни одного своего действия, Джек порывается отправится к Хранителям, но Черный Дух вновь неожиданно, но молниеносно, преодолев несколько метров разделявших их, хватает юного Хранителя за руку, дергая в свою сторону.  
  
— Совсем думать перестал, Снежный Дух? — разозлено шипит Кромешник, сверкая злым взглядом, он специально сильнее сжимает руку парнишки, причиняя легкую боль, ведь только так до того дойдет быстрее. И вправду мозг включается тогда, когда Фросту начинают причинять вред...  
  
— Отпусти, — слабо дернувшись, скорее для вида, Джек заглядывает в горящий золотом взгляд, — Мне нужно их предупредить. Что, если нападут, ты ведь сам сказал?...  
  
— Джек, угомонись, ты знаешь, что я терпеть не могу твоих скороговорок, особенно когда ты говоришь одну дурость.  
  
— Да какая дурость, когда действительно серьезная угроза появилась вдобавок к этой Пустоте! Я прошу, мне надо туда! — искренности и чистого переживания в серебряном взгляде достаточно, чтобы Кромешник разозлился еще больше. Эти старые маразматики и трусы его за друга толком не считают, а Джек готов при каждой опасности сразу к ним подрываться.  
  
«И что за мальчишка?» — досадливо думает Король Страха, задумчиво рассматривая решительность в серебристых глазах.  
  
Отпускать Фроста вовсе нет желания, к тому же, он не ответил на вопрос, за который Бугимен сам себя готов прибить. Но сказанного не воротишь, да и по правде не очень то и хотелось. Если захватывать и перетаскивать строптивого Снежного Духа к себе, то уж со всеми вытекающими. А следовательно, предложение остаться было более чем правильным. Но теперь всё решение за Джеком.  
  
— Тогда лети, — только и отвечает Питч, с насмешкой замечая, как Джек чересчур наигранно пытается вырваться из его хватки.  
  
— Нет, — замерев, Дух Веселья отворачивается и, видимо переборов себя и приняв какое-то явно тяжелое для себя решение, прямо дополняет: — Я с тобой хочу. Не хочу появляться там один.  
  
— С чего бы вдруг? Так боишься? — едко цепляет Кромешник, в свое удовольствие наблюдая за совсем сбитым с толку Фростом.  
  
— Да нет же… Просто так спокойней и…  
  
— Джек, не забыл, что для всех остальных мы по-прежнему враги, пусть и неофициально сейчас, но уж по прошлому точно?  
  
— Помню. Всё помню. Но все же... — беловолосый парнишка поднимает голову и смело смотрит в холодный взгляд напротив, — Сейчас мы уж точно не враги и не хочу, чтоб когда-либо становились ими вновь.  
  
— Ты подумал? — вопрос задается грубо, быстро, и вообще не относится к данному разбирательству, но нервирующий Короля.  
  
— Еще нет. Дай мне время.  
  
— Сутки, Джек. Не больше, — Питч недовольно замолкает, смирившись через силу и действительно обещая больше не спрашивать. Ледяной Дух должен сам, без всякого давления, понять и принять. А пока, Король лишь приказывает Кошмарам собраться, подготавливает тени и отдает приказы. Одно из облаков тьмы услужливо формируется возле него и черной пылью осев на ладонях, отдает надежно спрятанный посох, который сразу же передается в холодные руки Ледяного Духа.  
  
— Пошли. Заглянем к твоим друзьям.  
  
— Они не… мои, — погладив холодное дерево, грустно бурчит Джек, стараясь не сталкиваться взглядами.  
  
— Да неужели? — язвительно переспрашивает Кромешник, привычно притягивая к себе Фроста и исчезая вместе с ним во тьме.  
  
***  
  
Они решили не устраивать ничего показательного. Просто Джек «случайно» прилетел в тот момент, когда Король Кошмаров уже устроил разбирательство с полным составом Хранителей на верхних этажах замка Северянина. Переигрывать Бугимен не стал, и просто пришел якобы поговорить и высказать свое недовольство медленной подготовкой к завершающему бою, и невзначай рассказал о новых существах Безликого. Как раз в этот момент разговора Джек и приземлился в зале, удивленно смотря на Хранителей. Возможно, со стороны остальным показалось, что молодого Духа Зимы удивил визит грозного и ужасно Черного Духа, но на самом деле Фрост подивился тому, насколько отвык от друзей и этого места так такового. И здесь действительно было холодней, чем дома у Кромешника.  
  
Начались сразу же расспросы, где он был, где пропадал. Туоф летала между остальными, испуганно поглядывая на Кошмаров, Северянин и Кролик враждебно посматривали на Кромешника, а тот только смерил юного Хранителя пренебрежительным взглядом. Да и Джек постарался сразу уйти к стороне друзей, играя в легенду, что они по-прежнему старые враги. Но этого так не хотелось, ему до острых игл льда под кожей хотелось быть рядом с Бугименом. Хотелось знать и чувствовать, что он стоит позади него и закрывает тьмой и щитами из тени.  
  
Фрост припомнил защищенность которую ощущал с Хранителями и совершенно без умысла сравнил с тем, что он чувствовал когда рядом оказывался Кромешник. Итог его шокировал, и если бы не ситуация, то Дух Зимы скорее всего отключился от внешнего мира на пару минут, так, чтобы осмыслить.  
  
Разрозненное чувство — острое и разрывающее, совсем противоречивое, и он теперь видел — при всех словах и заверениях, у него никогда не было нормальной защиты от Хранителей. Каждый что-то делал, защищая общую группу, но в итоге, если разложить каждое действие, каждый защищал только себя. Северянин не кидался закрыть его саблями, Песочник не создавал щитов, а только бил бичами, йети... да они носились вокруг, только поднимаю неразбериху и неуклюже стараясь прогнать врага, а Фея… Да что могла сделать Туф? Она слабая, только летала, и испуганно вскрикивала, путая остальных.  
  
Если бы такие мысли появились у него раньше, то Джек подумал бы, что непроизвольно переходит на злую, какую-то совсем темную сторону, жестоко осмеивая качества защиты друзей. Но на данном этапе и в постоянном обществе Короля, молодой Дух Холода мог теперь понять, почему так бесится Бугимен, когда сталкивается с Хранителями. И главное все его едкие эпитеты теперь казались Джеку правильными и четкими. Ни слова лжи… И кроме многовековой неприязни и ненависти, холодный и взвешенный перечень недостатков, который Джек раньше бы и не заметил.  
  
Но отвлечься в запутанные мысли никак нельзя. И в пол уха послушав о том, какие силы Хранители тратят на создание ловушки, и что возможно, только возможно, прислушаются к словам Короля Кошмаров о новых марионетках Безликого, Фрост непроизвольно отстраняется ото всех, уходя в даль залы медленными шагами. В противном случае, если он словит хоть один взгляд Кролика или подметит бумеранги, которые тот собирается запустить в Кромешника, то не выдержит и заступится, причем именно за Короля.  
  
Время для рассуждений, что правильно, а что нет, давно вышло, и он давно всё осознал. Боль остается и несколько тысяч вопросов в придачу, но мнение поменялось, ровно, как и отношение. Джек мимолетно, так, чтобы защитники веры ничего не поняли, смотрит на увлекшегося спором Кромешника, и полностью уверен в своем ответе. Как только они покинут Хранителей, и он вновь без опаски встретится с золотистым взглядом, он скажет — «да».  
  
У Фроста с давних времен были разные временные прибежища, но по-большинству он любил горы, однако постоянного убежища, и уж тем более дома, у него не было. Даже после зачисления в официальные Хранители, у него не появилась собственная крыша над головой. И, как иронично, теперь его постоянным домом можно будет назвать теплые подземелья Короля Кошмаров...  
  
***   
  
Шумиха творившаяся в зале продолжается, но, как всегда, в роли главного от Хранителей выступает Санта, и упрямо продолжает ссориться с Королем Кошмаров. Затягивая спор никто ни к чему так и не приходит, и вновь острые, но где-то правильные, высказывания Кромешника кажутся другим лишь незаслуженными оскорблениями. Хранители с единственным с чем согласны, так это с сильной угрозой, которая завела себе соратников, точнее сказать, развела. И даже Северянин и Фея не смогли ответить на четко поставленный вопрос: «Где Безликий выхватил сколько силы за один раз, что теперь способен создавать себе помощников?»  
  
Глобус мерно крутился, создавая сухой скрип, йети неприветливо бурчали и лениво ходили по всему замку, а юный Дух Холода неожиданно пропал из общей залы. Словно его и не было до этого. Но никто не замечает пропажи, пока горящий желтым злой взгляд не проходится по всему помещению.  
  
— Где Джек? — холодно обрывает последний эпитет Северянина Бугимен, выискивая взглядом Снежного Духа. Ему совершенно плевать, как остальные отреагируют.  
  
Главное было то, что в зале мальчишки не было и его присутствие Король Кошмаров не чувствовал. Немедленные мысленные приказы были даны всем теням и части Кошмаров. Хранители тоже заозирались, забыв о ссоре и выискивая юного Духа Веселья. Ни прошло и минуты, как к Северянину подбежал лохматый грузный йети и что-то начал бурчать, показывая на шар в руке.  
  
— Как это случайно открыли портал и закинули туда Джека?! — взволнованно выкрикнул Хранитель Рождества.   
  
Услышанного было достаточно Черному Духу, чтобы одной волной из теней расшвырять всех по залу, а самому приблизиться к Николасу, уничтожающим взглядом смотря на нерадивого Хранителя  
  
— Что вы сделали? Где этот чертов мальчишка? — светлую залу полностью заполняет тьма и агрессивные Кошмары, подстегиваемые злостью хозяина, поднимаются на дыбы, острыми копытами ломая паркет и пытаясь хоть кого-то да затоптать.  
  
— Он случайно в шар попал! Йети открыли неверный портал и по шутке зашвырнули туда Джека. — растерявшись от неожиданного выпада давнего врага, Северянин разводит руками, недоуменно смотря на телепортирующий шар.  
  
— По шутке? — похлеще гарпии шипит Питч, — Ну если из-за вашего глупого Хранителя, и совсем тупых недо-йети, сорвется моя охота, отвечать будете вы!  
  
Сориентировавшись и не показав настоящего отношения ко всей случившейся ситуации, Кромешник хищно оглядывает всех остальных и через мгновение исчезает, забирая с собой теней. Черный Дух достаточно правильно сформулировал свою позицию и показал истинную причину своей злости. Благо Хранители так и не поняли, что неконтролируемая злость была вызвана вовсе не из-за сорванной охотой, а страхом за этого беловолосого мальчишку. Счастье, что на время он смог заточить свой Кошмар в глубинах подземелья, и который не мог его выдать. А сейчас важно найти Ледяного быстрее, чем это сделает Безликий и его марионетки.  
  
«И почему после второго появления в моей жизни Джека, с каждым часом становится всё сложнее? Неужто этот Снежный, мое личное наказание за все тысячелетия пакостей этому миру?»  
  
***  
  
Он нашелся не сразу, пришлось метаться с одного континента на другой, выискивать по городам и загонять Кошмаров бешеными скачками по разным местам. Конечной точкой стал спальный район Амстердама. И Кромешник было уже подумал, что всё обошлось, как тени сообщили о близко находящихся марионетках Пустоты. Либо Хранители что-то задумали и специально подстроили эту шутку, либо Джеку везет на встречи с самыми опасными существами в мире. Но благо находится Ледяной Дух быстро. Фрост сидел в сугробе, сжимая посох и сопереживающее смотрел в окна квартир, находящиеся напротив парка где он очутился. Там было заметно несколько существ — человекоподобных и размытых, таких же прозрачных, как сам Безликий.  
  
— Джек... — подойдя к сидящему парнишке, Кромешник может спокойно выдохнуть, оглядывая целого и невредимого Зимнего Духа.  
  
— Что, договорились? — уставше спрашивает светловолосый Хранитель, не оборачиваясь и продолжая смотреть на помощников Пустоты. Он кривится от того, как они, возможно, в эти минуты забирают веру. Но точно сказать он не может, и соваться туда, затевая еще одну битву, было скорее всего глупо. Он не знает, как поступать, да и мысли в голове отчего-то совсем не о битве.  
  
— Просто обсудили. Ты ведь слышал. Или к тому времени тебя уже запихнули в портал?  
  
— Да, слышал. Просто не понимаю, почему они не соглашаются и такие упрямые… — Джек вспоминает ту ругань, что галдежом стояла в общем зале, и заодно удивляется поведению Хранителей.  
  
— Ты сам знаешь ответ.  
  
— Угу… — Ледяной запрещает себе подрываться туда, где бесчинствуют некие прозрачные существа и задумывается, затягивая паузу, ему всё же нужно ответить на главный вопрос, заданный столь недавно. — Кстати, я подумал... Да.  
  
Наступает еще более густая, но теперь сковывающая тишина, и мальчишка ждет реакции от Черного Духа. А тот изучающе смотрит на белые волосы Снежного Духа, желая, чтоб тот повторил еще раз, только полным предложением, и обязательно при этом смотрел в глаза. Но вместо приказа или, как всегда, язвительного укола, Бугимен тихо спрашивает:  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Абсолютно, — наконец, Фрост оборачивается, слегка нервно смотря на Кромешника, который, как оказалось, стоит слишком близко и приходится задрать голову, встречаясь с горящим желтым взглядом.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь на что идешь? — не изменившись и ни единой эмоцией не показав насколько ему важно слышать ответ, Питч последний раз дает Джеку выбор, ведь потом отпускать или делить Снежного, с кем бы то ни было, он не намерен.  
  
— Да. Знаю и осознаю, — юный Дух Холода выдыхает, собирается с мыслями и объявляет последнее: — И… Выбираю.  
  
— Повтори? — не веря в услышанное Кромешник слегка приподнимает бровь, смотря сверху вниз на беловолосого мальчишку.  
  
Джек молча смотрит несколько минут на Короля Кошмаров, а после встаёт и, отряхнувшись от снега, подходит почти вплотную к Кромешнику, выдерживая прожигающий его взгляд.  
  
— Я согласен остаться у тебя насовсем. Я прекрасно знаю, на что иду, но хочу этого. И, да, я… это сложно говорить, но я хочу быть на твоей стороне. Но это не значит, что я теперь должен быть против Хранителей, уничтожать веру в добро и, вообще, захватывать весь мир! — сразу строго предупреждает юный Хранитель Радости, в действительности не желая наносить кому-то вред или порабощать мир.  
  
— А разве я прошу тебя захватывать мир со мной? — Кромешник усмехается, с искренним довольством и какой-то победоносной искрой в глазах смотря на Зимнего Духа, — Какой же ты еще мальчишка, Джек.  
  
— Я не мальчишка! — остро реагируя на свой возраст, возмущается Дух Зимы, — Но про мир и все те планы, которые были у тебя пять лет назад…  
  
— Успокойся, Снежный Дух. Я, кажется, говорил, что больше мне дети не нужны, — вполне ответственно заверяет его Король Кошмаров, в полной мере довольствуясь уверенностью, затаившейся в серебряных глаза парнишки.  
  
Джек кивает, теперь уверенный полностью в своем решении. Ему неплохо так пошло на пользу провести десять минут наедине с самим собой и четко осознать, чего он хочет и, вообще, с кем дальше общаться. И получилось то, что получилось. Он привык, он теперь понимает больше, больше видит, знает больше. И уж что говорить о его силе, которая оказывается не ограничивается одним посохом, и всё это почему-то благодаря нескольким неделям, проведенным вместе с Королем Кошмаров. А Хранители… Фрост мотает головой не желая вспоминать о них, ни о том, какие они были все пять лет, пока он считал что его окружают друзья. Может, конечно, они ему не желают намеренного зла, но обман и недоверие, использование… Перебор. Даже для такого легкомысленного и доброго Духа как он.  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что нам пора вмешаться? — попытавшись увильнуть от только что принятого и оглашенного решения и перевести тему, Фрост обращает внимание вновь на тех существ, задумываясь о жителях квартирных домов.  
  
— Нет, — Питч отвечает строго, теперь смотря на рваные действия человекоподобных, прозрачных существ, которые лазают по этажам и залезают в каждое окно, видимо, выискивая детей.  
  
Его всё еще будоражат слова Ледяного, и чувство ликования, от осознания победы, еще долго будет захватывать сознание. Он не ожидал, что Джек примет решения так быстро и неожиданно. Но тем и лучше. Однако реальность не любит, когда её оставляют без внимания. Потому приходится переключиться на внешний мир.  
  
— Но, как же дети?! Если они доберутся до детской веры у малышни, которая наверное живет в тех домах, то…  
  
— Джек, в этой области остались крупицы настоящей веры. Они ищут крохи. И дети уже толком здесь не верят. — вновь как маленькому, подробно разъясняет Кромешник, но поглядев на некрасиво ползающих по стенам существ, дополняет: — Кстати, достаточно непрофессионально и неряшливо.  
  
— Смотри! Вон дети на площадку игральную подошли, они ведь заметить их могут! — Джек сказал вовремя или наоборот, как на зло, ведь дети действительно группкой из пяти сорванцов подбежали к открытой площадке, догоняя друг друга, и это не укрылось от двоих прозрачных сущностей, что моментально сползли со стен домов и направились через дорожку в парк, к детям.  
  
— Куда?! — успевая схватить беловолосого парнишку за руку, обозленно рявкает Питч, дергая молоденького Духа на себя.  
  
— Но смотри! Они же играют, наверное, верят еще, надо помочь, а этих всего-то двое. Я справлюсь! — не успев толком докончить, Фрост вырывается, но быстрая реакция Короля и светловолосый мальчишка уже в стальном захвате горячих рук, без возможности вырваться, — Да отпусти же ты!  
  
— Смотри! — Кромешник специально сцепляет пальцы в замок на поясе мальчишки, и прижимает его ближе. Наблюдая, как из разных окон к парку начинают буквально стекать существа, и их явно больше двух.  
  
— Теперь видишь, Снежный Дух? — раздраженно шипит Бугимен, заставляя на секунды Джека замереть, — А что бы было, если бы ты подорвался, как всегда, и сейчас был бы уже там, защищая горстку детей, в которых веры на всех пяти с пару хлебных крошек?  
  
— Но они и это вытаскивают! — упрямится Фрост.  
  
— А ты решил погеройствовать? Или считаешь, что отобьешься от… девятнадцати существ? — раздраженно шипит Король, делая шаг назад и утягивая Ледяного за собой, — Не подумал? Тогда смотри и запоминай, что я тебе скажу!  
  
Джека нарочно дергают ближе, прижимая вплотную к горячей груди.  
  
— Первое правило, Джек, это всегда выяснять, какой противник тебе достался. Его слабые и сильные стороны, сила, умения, интеллект... Хочешь я дам оценку твоим шансам, если ты бы полез?  
  
Фрост хмурится, и хоть понимает умом, что прав Кромешник, но все равно желание защитить и прогнать не уходит и бурлит в крови, заставляя рваться в бой.  
  
— Первые пять секунд ты бы потратил на одного из марионеток, последующие три на второго, но к этому моменту тебя окружили бы остальные, накинувшись не поодиночке, а все сразу. Выедая своими нападками у тебя силу и атакуя разными выпадами с разных сторон. Итог — около двух минут боя, потерянный при массовом нападении посох, раскоординация из-за возникшей паники и обморок от потери сил. И если не вмешался бы кто-то другой, я например, тебя за секунды доставили бы к Безликому или он появился здесь. Вопрос: через какое время тебя бы не стало существовать в этом мире?  
  
— Черт... Но дети! Они ведь… — Джек отчаянно смотрит, как прозрачные существа кружат вокруг детей, но те их не замечают.  
  
— Тише, Снежный Дух. Ты должен понять, что каждого из них не спасешь, тем более уже всё заканчивается. Смотри сам, — Кромешник, стоявший за его спиной, специально дергает Ледяного Духа на себя, прижимая крепче, левой рукой удерживая за пояс, а правую специально перемещает на холодную шею, не больно сжимая горло, и не позволяя отвернуться, заставляя смотреть на то, как размывчатые силуэты уничтожает веру.  
  
— Пусти! Вдруг им еще можно помочь!  
  
— Смотри, Снежный, и запоминай… — понижая голос, приказывает Король. Он наклоняется еще ниже, заставляя Джека сосредоточится только на своем голосе и на видении происходящего. — Если ты не будешь следовать правилам и соблюдать безопасность, с тобой сделают тоже самое. На тебя нападут, тебя разорвут и никто тебе не поможет, и всё из-за твоей же глупости и благородных никому не нужных порывов! Ты сказал, что теперь со мной, так изволь слушать всю правду о мире и, о том, чем порой приходится жертвовать. Тебе придется научиться думать и оценивать прежде, чем кидаться в бой. Я ни за что не сделаю из тебя подлое существо, каковым являюсь в глазах Хранителей, но я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, когда шансы неравны и бороться уже не за что, нужно постоять в стороне, дабы тебя не уничтожили. Я тебя, в отличии от этих чертовых Хранителей, терять теперь не намерен. — хриплый шепот раздается над ухом, и Джек вздрагивает, инстинктивно прижимаясь плотней к Кромешнику, не понимая от страха или в поисках знакомого тепла.  
  
Прозрачные существа медленно начинают отступать от детей, а те и не замечают что рядом с ним кружили прозрачные сущности, продолжая играть. Однако у Фроста идет кругом голова и он, в отличии от детей, всё подмечает, и то что творится, и все слова Кромешника. Слишком нужные ему слова. Яркие, обжигающие, с одной стороны острые, но с другой опять четко правдивые. И холод от добродушной похвалы Хранителей не сравнится с этими, пусть грубыми, но зарождающими теплый огонек в душе, словами Черного Духа.  
  
Да и сам Король Кошмаров стоящий позади: оберегающий, строго наставляющий, и, вроде, всё так же остро и злобно, но сила с которой он удерживает Фроста и это тепло, голос... Всё это вытаскивает на первый план старую затаенную надежду, затмевая все остальные эмоции и инстинкты. Молоденький Дух Холода с трудом сглатывает, не понимая, почему при столь тяжелой ситуации мысли всё равно о Короле, а не о детях, которых оставили в покое. В парке, ровно, как и в квартирах больше нет ни единого прозрачного существа. А его по-прежнему удерживают в жесткой хватке.  
  
— Джек, ты ведь обещаешь мне, что больше не полезешь вот так — на рожон? — этот шепот, горячее дыхание обжигающие холодную кожу, заставляет метаться, разрываясь в противоречивых эмоциях. И, кажется, не он один забыл о детях и ужасных существах Пустоты. Кромешнику и вовсе плевать, и, по его поведению, сейчас его заботит лишь Фрост, который так и не дает нужного, важного обещания.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Ну же, Джек… Ответь. Я не собираюсь тебя терять…  
  
Его, непонятно почему, до бунта в душе, выводят последние слова Короля, заставляя вестись и уходить от клетки, в которой он вечно сковывал сам себя. Ему нужны эти слова, нужны были давно, с того самого момента, как его вернул Луноликий, а вокруг не было никого, кто б услышал, увидел напуганного мальчишку...  
  
Это последняя капля, и Джек всхлипывает, а жар от хриплого шепота, казалось, поджигает всю кожу, распространяясь по телу ледяным огнем. Молодой Дух не выдерживает, плавно выгибаясь, наконец, после стольких одиноких столетий, распробовав нужные ему слова на вкус. Он тихо стонет, когда его прижимают сильнее, выгибается сильнее в попытке получить больше тепла, больше защиты и поддержки. Его наконец приняли и не собираются никому отдавать или менять. Он нужен. _Наконец-то кому-то нужен. По-настоящему._  
  
Только происходящее в эти минуты выходит из-под общего контроля, и никто из них так и не понял, как серая рука Кромешника с едва удлинившимися черными когтями переместилась выше, под островатый подбородок, пальцами проводя по теплым губам беловолосого парнишки, а тот в свою очередь совсем неприлично, не по-детски, призывно приоткрыл губы, кончиком языка дотрагиваясь до теплых подушечек чужих пальцев. Это было неожиданно, спонтанно, в едином порыве, и именно это отрезвляет обоих.  
  
Наваждение спадает также быстро, как и появилось, и если Король Кошмаров понял всё за долю секунды, осознавая свои действия и ответные действия парнишки, то Джек ещё не пришел в себя. От ослабевшей моментально хватки он попросту выскользнул, но потеряв равновесие грохнулся в снег. Смотря перед собой и стараясь сдержанно оценивать случившееся, Джек в на ощупь находит свой посох, который выронил до этого, и убедившись, что вся прозрачная свора действительно исчезла не только со спального района, но и с города, медленно поднимается на ноги.  
  
— Мне, нужно… ещё раз узнать у Хранителей дальнейшие планы, и... к Фее заглянуть, — соврав, причем вчистую, и даже не обернувшись, Джек стремительно улетает из города.  
  
Впрочем, в этот раз ему не запрещают и не останавливают, и даже на неаккуратно составленную ложь Король не обращает никакого внимания, понимая, что в первые Фрост поступил правильно, улетев. В противном случае он исчез бы сам, что, впрочем, и надо было сделать, а очутившись в знакомых подземельях еще раз провернуть в голове всё, что случилось за какие-то полминуты. И ведь не подозревал он, что признание Джека, его согласие и переход на его сторону, вызовут именно эти эмоции.  
  
***  
  
Джек улетел далеко — в Китай. Как раз к Празднику Фонарей* Один из населенных городков, со своими храмами, пагодами и нескончаемым потоком населения в разноцветных традиционных костюмах были ярким пятном во всем, что происходило до этого. Хотя... Джек мог припомнить, как спор из-за детей вылился в чересчур личную сцену, не пойми как случившуюся. И только поэтому он вновь сбежал. И целых три дня избегал Кромешника и всё что с ним связано.  
  
А теперь он сидит здесь, на крыше одного из местных храмов, поглядывая на яркие гулянья внизу, где всё пестрит этими самыми фонарями разных цветов, устраиваются красочные представления с участием людей переодетых в драконов, продают сладости, работают кукольные театры и везде развешаны красные ленты и, опять, фонари, разнообразных форм и размеров, и город… усыпан огнями, издалека, наверное, кажущийся загоревшимся от пожара. Но здесь уютно и радостно, и все веселые, и даже веры больше, чем в тех же городах Старого Света. Звенят колокольчики, мотивы традиционных струнных инструментов, звонкий смех детей и взрослых, а холодный ветер, гуляющий вокруг, вовсе не мешает местным праздновать и радоваться.  
  
Ледяной Джек тяжело вздыхает, переводя взгляд на темное небо без белых облаков. Темное, почти черное, и звезд нет на этом небосклоне. Мысли возвращаются, а крыша под контролируемой силой не замерзает и не покрывается колким инеем. Факт, что он еще неделю назад хотел сказать Питчу о переходе на его сторону в принципе не беспокоил и не давил на совесть. Он всё решил, только выжидал нужного момента. Хранители сами сделали всё, чтобы он так поступил, отвергая искренность Ледяного Духа и не принимая его в свой круг. Желание остаться в доме Ужаса Ночи равносильно не вызывало ничего смущающего и не терзало виной. Ему нравилось мерное тепло и тихое спокойствие внизу подземных пещер.  
  
Но единственное, что жалило Джека, заставляя возвращаться к отягощающим мыслям вновь и вновь, это желание проводить время именно с самим Кромешником, разговаривать, дерзить, доводить до праведной злости и получать возможность спорить и препираться, тренироваться, получать нужные уроки. Да даже драться вместе против Безликого было уже так привычно и понятно, так правильно для него. Просто потому, что привык, подпустил к себе настолько, что доверяет, а каждое слово, сказанное Королем, и вовсе подкупало. Особенно последние… слова. Да, они-то и окончательно убедили, дали старую, потерянную еще триста лет назад надежду на что-то свое, слишком близкое, почти личное. И, в то же время, всё пошло кувырком и наперекосяк, как только Фрост позволил себя отпустить и довериться кому-то, решиться на новый переход в своей жизни, выбирая, по сути, новую судьбу — другой путь.  
  
За вечно улыбающимся Духом Веселья и Холода, постоянно легкомысленным и непринужденным, скрывался немного другой Джек Фрост, который потерял себя, как человека, три века назад, и ступил на путь, который ему подарили, но он сам не выбирал. И самый страшный из страхов вовсе не был потерей веры в него. Он жил одиночкой, столько времени невидимый, незамечаемый, просто свыкся и перестал ощущать себя настоящего, позабылись мечты. Страхи, и самые страшные из которых заковал глубоко внутри, а замки и ключи к ним стерлись временем. И он не надеялся. А теперь… из-за халатности Хранителей, из-за недостатка собственной силы и из-за новой угрозы жизнь меняется настолько стремительно, что он и не заметил, как подпустил к себе кого-то настолько близко, что вспомнилось всё, чего он боялся и о чем когда-то мечтал.  
  
Он думал, что пройдет время и, будучи с Хранителями, он отойдет, примет наконец до конца свою жизнь, и, возможно, когда-нибудь, хоть что-то, о чем мечталось, да сбудется. Появятся настоящие друзья, у него будет дом, будут те, на кого он сможет положиться. Но за пять лет ничего не изменилось и единственной целью, как и была — оставались дети и их радости. Он радовал всех, он дарил улыбки, и это путь Ледяного Духа Веселья, для которого его создал Луноликий... Ну и еще, конечно же, для борьбы со злом…  
  
Однако сейчас дотошно разбираться Джек не имеет никакого желания, ему хочется думать о том, что будет в дальнейшем. И если они победят Пустоту, если… Хранители узнают о его дружбе с Кромешником. Нет, он конечно не намерен с ними драться. Если первые не начнут. Да и мысли о борьбе с теми кого он считал друзьями сдавливают болью Духа Зимы. Но всё же, Ледяной не знает, что будет дальше, но не собирается оставлять всё так, как было раньше.  
  
Он больше не хочет, чтоб у него была единственная цель — радость детей, он хочет чего-то и для себя. Да, даже развить собственные силы, те же тренировки — уже другая цель. А еще дружба, понимание, защита, напарничество, всё это обретает смысл и реальную возможность осуществиться. И всё это только для него. И вот, что его так задело. Всё это Кромешник делает для него и только ради него.  
  
А еще он откровенно отдыхает, оказываясь в обществе Короля Кошмаров, особенно, когда попадает в его объятья. Но последнее пугает Фроста, и его поведение три дня назад, то, как он откровенно поддавался, требовал к себе внимания и тот несдержанный стон, когда хриплый шепот раздался настолько близко, а горячие руки жестко держали его…  
  
Дух Холода тихо зашипел, уткнувшись в поджатые к груди колени. Это было невозможно. Уважение и доверие к Черному Духу явно перерастало в нечто более личное, грозясь перевести их отношения на новую планку. Хотя, что таить, когда ему даже сейчас не хватало Бугимена рядом.  
  
Юный Хранитель думал о многом, наблюдал за шумным празднеством внизу, мягко улыбаясь и собирая свою волю, чтобы завтра наконец появится дома у Короля Кошмаров. Но не предвидел, что сам Король уже обнаружил его, в данный момент появляясь в этом же городе и материализуясь из теней позади него.  
  
Появление вышло совершенно бесшумным, впрочем, как и всегда. Кромешник поначалу осматривает местность вокруг, а после переводит внимание на Снежного Духа, который обняв сам себя и сжавшись словно от холода, сидел на краю крыши одной из пагод. Питч коварно усмехается, но лишь бесшумно подходит ближе к Ледяному Духу, накидывая на плечи мальчишки подобие черного пледа, сотканного несколько секунд назад из тьмы.  
  
— Накинь, не хочу, чтоб тебя заметили шавки Безликого, — он непринужденно присаживается позади Джека, принципиально достаточно близко, чтобы без труда, осторожно положить руку на плечо Снежного Духа.  
  
— Ты вновь сбежал от меня на три дня… Тебе так необходимо держаться от меня подальше? — спрашивает спокойно, но всё же нотки насмешки слышны в привычном шелестящем голосе.  
  
Джек зажмуривается, стараясь не выдать себя. Он знает, что сейчас остается всего два выхода. Его сбивает это прикосновение на плече, которое становится слишком теплым, даже горячим и узнаваемо-родным… Другой же рукой Кромешник ненавязчиво касается левого предплечья мальчишки, притягивая юного Хранителя к себе. Джек думает всего минуту и, открыв глаза, вместе с легким выдохом прекращает сопротивление, расслабляясь и осторожно наклоняясь назад.   
  
Оказывается, так просто коснуться спиной теплой груди Короля, так просто позволить ему обнять себя крепче и настолько, оказывается, легко откинуть голову на острое плечо, затянутое теневой тканью.  
  
Наступает привычная уже между ними тишина. А город разгорается ярче, отсвечивая всевозможным свечением оранжевого и красного. Тени расползаются вокруг привычно-вальяжно, но вот некоторые из них создают клубящееся облако, и б**о**льшая его часть окутывает ноги молодого Духа, подобно пуховому одеялу закрывая голые ступни. Джек только удивленно смотрит, оценивает и не понимает зачем, а Кромешник чувствует невысказанный вопрос и спокойно поясняет:  
  
— У меня нервов не остается смотреть, как ты босиком расхаживаешь.  
  
Джек не успевает да и, по правде, не хочет сдерживать краткий смешок. Вся ситуация жутко не похожа на те, которые были раньше, вообще, ни на что не похоже, но скованности Ледяной давно не чувствует в присутствии Черного Духа. Однако, как бы хорошо и тепло не было, и как бы не хотелось просто помолчать, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, Фрост помнит, что именно сегодня Питч должен был вызнать планы у Духа Пустоты, встречаясь с ним не для боя. Потому, он, удобнее устроившись, а проще сказать прижавшись ближе, тихо выспрашивает:  
  
— Ты нашел его? Вы разговаривали?  
  
— Да, — Король Кошмаров только небрежно фыркает, — Условия не подходят. Зато трезубец из тьмы в нем смотрится вполне сносно.  
  
Джек вновь тихо смеется, понимая, что этого Черного Духа не исправить, впрочем, он и не стремится. А объятья становятся крепче.  
  
— Питч… — молодой Дух закусывает губу, понимая, что впервые назвал по имени Короля Кошмаров, но так ему нравится больше, — А что дальше? После него?..  
  
— Ты хочешь именно сейчас поговорить об этом? — желание насильно заставить беловолосого мальчишку замолчать медленно начинает перевешивать, но только в мыслях, и единственное, что делает Бугимен — стягивает к ним больше теней, закрывая юного Хранителя от возможных ищущих его марионеток Пустоты.  
  
— Я… Честно, я не знаю. Не думаю, но… — Джек сдается, растерянно вглядываясь в яркий праздник внизу.  
  
— Правильно. Просто не думай. И не говори ничего. Не сейчас, Снежный.  
  
Джеку действительно не нужно об этом думать, время еще не подошло. А сейчас же, им обоим стоит отвлечься, одному от собственной неуверенности и переживаний, другому от напряженного дня. Ведь ночь обязана пройти хорошо. И не важно, что в этом городе Кошмарам делать нечего в праздник. Зато Духам вполне можно, к тому же, им еще предстоит смотреть красочный фестиваль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Праздник Фонарей Юаньсяо в Китае. Празднуется в феврале, завершая тем самым встречу Нового Года. Обычно в центре города развешивают множество фонарей самых разнообразных форм и размеров, похожих на различных животных, на цветы и фрукты. Устраиваются фейерверки, шествия на ходулях, танцы драконов, хороводы «янгэ», катание на качелях и другие мероприятия.


	18. Chapter 18

После большей половины ночи, проведенной на той крыше пагоды, Джек не знал, что делать, когда пришло время уходить, и на горизонте заметно посветлело. Но Кромешник, поднявшись, сказал всего одну фразу, которая развеяла все остальные предположения и сомнения. Простое и настолько обыденное — «Домой?» заставило в принципе забыть о вопросах и размышлениях, и смело схватившись за протянутую руку, исчезнуть вместе с Королем, чтобы через мгновение появиться уже в знакомой серой зале, где бесшумно крутился черный глобус.  
  
***  
  
Тихое цоканье от осторожных шагов и любопытное фырканье над самым ухом раздалось более чем ожидаемо. Джек лениво отмахнулся, пряча лицо в сложенные руки и закрываясь от всего мира. Пробуждение было уже более чем привычное, а «гости» — наглые и любознательные, не были чем-то неожиданным.  
  
Ледяной повернулся на другой бок, натягивая на себя с головой черный плед. Кстати, он тоже стал более чем ожидаемым и привычным. Над ухом уже более грозно и возмущенно фыркнули, громко стукнув копытом прямо возле головы, и Джек всё же решил пробудиться от приятной дремы и открыть глаза.  
  
— Да всё. Понял я... Встаю, — обиженно пробурчал парнишка, стягивая теневой плед с головы и повернувшись на спину, открыл глаза.  
  
Увиденные в первую секунду три морды с красными глазами не стали неожиданными и пугающими. Фрост усмехнулся, вытягивая руку и легко трогая острую морду самого наглого Кошмара, который ниже остальных склонился над ним.  
  
Действительно, пора было вставать и… узнать обстановку в мире, проверить всё ли в порядке наверху и где в последний раз Безликий медленно выжигал веру. Джек поморщился. В последние недели две, этот Дух Пустоты начал такие фокусы вытворять, вместе со своей прозрачной сворой, что Джек согласился называть Пустоту не иначе, как нежитью или тварью, переняв эти оскорбления у Кромешника.  
  
Кошмары рядом прытко расступились, давая Джеку спокойно подняться и вдоволь потянуться. Зимний Дух довольно зевнул, осматривая темную залу. Ничего собственно не изменилось, кроме теней, которые в дневное время не слишком скрывали кристаллы света, от чего в большом, каменном помещении было намного светлее.  
  
Прошло около трех недель, как он живет у Короля, и за это время много что изменилось, начиная с легких изменений внутри дома и заканчивая продуманными, стратегическими нападениями поумневшего Безликого и несколькими серьезными атаками Хранителей на него же.  
  
После принятия всех решений, и того, как они вернулись домой, после праздника Фонарей, жизнь Ледяного Духа не поменялась в одночасье и свет не окутался тьмой, и Великий да Ужасный даже не напал на Хранителей. Всё происходило постепенно. У них возобновились тренировки, точнее так назвал их Король Кошмаров, хотя для Джека было проще называть кругами ада. Его законное трехсотлетнее оружие подверглось изъятию и отдавалось только на случай боев, когда они покидали территории древнего леса. Кошмары терпеливо и покорно принимали нового жителя, и переставали шугаться неожиданных снежков и снежных вихрей, в конце концов приняв Джека за своего и свободно давая себя погладить или поиграть. Дикие же были более агрессивными, но все равно относились спокойно, только рычали, когда хотелось их потрогать или погладить. Исключением являлась саблезубая тенька-Кошмарик, которая рычала на остальных, если они хотели цапнуть Джека, и давала себя осторожно потрогать за вечно прижатые уши, с длинными кисточками.  
  
В принципе, Духа Холода восхищало и поражало поведение этих существ — сознательных, со своим характером и волей, но в то же время преданных своему хозяину и в бою беспощадных для врагов. После крупного столкновения с прозрачной нежитью в начале прошлой недели, когда часть его своры кинулась на Джека, а Кошмары пришли на помощь вне зависимости от приказа Короля, он понял, что эти ужасы ночи окончательно его приняли за своего, и одна из проблем наконец разрешилась.  
  
Постояв на одном месте и размяв затекшую руку, которая до сих пор болела из-за последнего боя, Джек медленно вышел из смежной залы, входя в первую, где было более величественно светло и крутился черный глобус. Вокруг было тихо и спокойно, не считая цоканья копыт за его спиной. Некоторые огоньки на шаре еще горели золотым и даже серебряным, некоторые были погашены, но вчерашняя часть, на юго-западе Флориды, которая едва ли мерцала серебристо-золотым вперемешку, осталась гореть, и лишь два огонька погасли прозрачно-серым.  
  
«Значит, он смог выиграть», — с легкой радостью подумалось Джеку.  
  
Ледяной не хотел вспоминать вчерашние сутки проведенные на поверхности. Они выслеживали эту безликую нежить и столкнулись в новом противостоянии, в небе над штатом Флорида. Бой затянулся долгим, серьезным. Но часть новосозданной армии Безликого исчезла в ярко-белой вспышке, после ряда льдисто-черных атак. Последствия бойни оказались не слишком радостными для каждой стороны. Безликий исчез на непродолжительный срок, а они исчезли, чтобы через мгновения оказаться дома. Фрост выдохся первым, может от смешанных атак, когда половину щитов он создавал без посоха, а атаки проводились с помощью магического оружия. А может дело в сильных ударах нежити, которая сосредотачивала самые подлые и опасные атаки на нем. В последствии, всё же отстояв на время яркий штат с детьми, которые еще светились огоньками, сил на повторную бойню у молодого Духа не осталось.  
  
Он свалился сразу, как только оказался в знакомой черной зале. Как сполз по стенке вниз и вырубился еще помнил, но как ушел на вторую схватку Король, предварительно накинув на него сотканный из тьмы плед, Джек вспомнить не мог. И получалось за то время, пока он лежал в отключке, Кромешнику удалось вытеснить Пустоту с лакомого кусочка, и, судя по тому сколько часов он спал и сколько уже горели огни, покромсал эту нежить Король Кошмаров основательно. Хотя, если вспомнить нынешнюю силу Кромешника…   
  
Наверно теперь шансы уровнялись и каждый из Духов мог сказать, что в альянсе или по одиночке, у каждого создавалась армия, для серьезного сражения.  
  
Хранители подсуетились со специальными магическими ловушками, а Санта как-то вообще заговорил о создании механических големов, которые могли в значительной степени оттеснить прозрачных существ Пустоты. Сама же нежить, теряя своих марионеток, впитывала веру, вбирала силы безверия и создавала новых. Самый же юный из Хранителей с прошлой недели задумался о создании снежных и ледяных сущностей или необычных стражей, что могли создаваться из чистой магии льда, как те зверушки, но только боевые. Но главную армию собирал Король Кошмаров, выискивая по миру самые жуткие и страшные места и приручая Кошмаров, стягивая с других континентов теней и разноуровневую тьму.  
  
— Только потому в доме творится черт те что… — хмуро оглядев теней под ногами, мрачно отозвался Джек, вспоминая о всевозможной тьме.  
  
Да, действительно, как только у Безликого появились эти сущности, созданные его непонятной силой, Ужас Ночи аналогично решил перетащить в их теперь дом всё черное, страшное и жутко шевелящееся. Большинство неприрученных Кошмаров и непослушных теней были заперты на нижних уровнях, остальные же беспрепятственно могли перемещаться по жилой части. Джек в первую же неделю изучил все подземелья и часть потайных — скрытых дверей, которые вели в более глубокие пещерные залы, и очень большие помещения, где удерживались ужасающие существа. Соваться туда Бугимен запретил с первого же раза. Во-первых, незачем молодому Духу Веселья это видеть, а во-вторых, его страх только дразнит Кошмаров, и они норовят вырваться из своих клеток, которые также держатся благодаря покорной тьме и силе самого Короля. Сказать по правде, и одного раза Джеку хватило, чтобы в принципе не приближаться к проходу, скрытому тенью, который вел крутой лестницей вниз. Но вот в другие залы и комнаты ему был открыт полный доступ, чем в принципе Фрост и пользовался.  
  
Подземелья оказались невероятными по масштабам и размерам. И, вообще, неизвестно, как Кромешник смог создать такое или улучшить, если пещеры сами собой существовали. Залы пересекались, были чуть ниже или чуть выше, каменные коридоры, порой узкие, а порой высокие и широкие, подобно во дворцах, вели в совершенно разные комнаты. Лестницы тоже были, но либо всего по нескольку ступенек, либо это были крутые спуски вниз, порой спиралевидные, с которых даже Духу спускаться-то было страшно и опасно для здоровья. Что примечательно нигде не было дверей. Были тени. Они могли принимать разнообразные формы с разнообразной плотностью. Равносильно взять занавес смежной залы, где по обеим выходам висели подобие черной тюли, и ту же тень, которая скрывала вход в нижние подземелья, которая состояла из цельного пласта, с твердостью не то камня, не то стали, и убрать которую было под силу только самому Королю.  
  
Потому нужные входы и выходы были покрыты тенью, напоминающей черный занавес. За все, почти, три недели, дом заметно преобразился с первого сюда визита Духа Холода. По полу теперь везде и всюду стелились тени, они были не так уж нужны в бою, но поддерживали силу самого дома и выступали в роли разнообразной защиты и первоматериала для создания любого объекта из ничего. Вот потому теперь ходить по полу было тепло, ведь холодный камень заменял настоящий «живой» черный ковер из мягкой прослойки теней. Он был везде, и даже на ступеньках. Джека очень радовало, ведь даже темный цвет не мешал залам преобразиться и стать более уютными. Но самому хозяину до этого уюта было как-то фиолетово. Порой казалось, что один Джек подмечает изменение в доме и искренне им радуется. Хотя, учитывая состояние войны и ставший привычным, холодно-боевой настрой Короля Кошмаров, Ледяной понимал, что всё остальное Кромешника сейчас волнует в последней степени.  
  
Но зато он, в силу своего еще «молодого» возраста и природной любознательности, подмечал всё, и наблюдал за разными изменениями живого дома. Кстати говоря, последнее обновление в первом зале, где был глобус, Фроста настроило скептически.  
  
И ведь надо было позавчера заикнуться о Хранителях, как Кромешник сразу выдал о их планах и желании найти этот дом. Естественно о шпионских тенях во дворце Николаса Джек знал, но со всей суматохой и боях напрочь забыл. А тут, разговор зашел и выясняется, что помимо Безликого, Хранители хотят найти то ужасное место, где прячется сам Ужас Ночи.  
  
И вот что спрашивается после этого разговора сподвигло этого самого Ужаса Ночи разломать громадный пласт скального отступа и создать с помощью теней и камня эдакий постамент на котором возвышался черно-серый трон? На логически последующий вопрос Ледяного Духа, тот лишь хитро усмехнулся и сказал, что надо в подобающем статусе и на подобающем месте встречать гостей, если соизволят заявиться. И теперь же, уже третий день, на высоком постаменте, напоминающем больше природный склон каменного спуска, возвышался величественный трон Короля, весь такой из теней с острыми пиками и шипами на верхушке спинки.  
  
Фрост еще раз медленно осмотрел архитектурно-готический вандализм… Конечно получилось мощно и внушающе страх, но с той стороны, с которой он знал теперь этого самого Короля, ему это в принципе не подходит. Но да, для приема неожиданных гостей подойдет. Особенно, если, по обе стороны от трона, на цепях будут Дикие Кошмары...  
  
«Кстати, надо ему предложить, как вернется», — подсказало подсознание и Джек согласно кивнул самому себе. Он вздохнул, еще раз внимательно осмотрел огни на глобусе, и повернувшись к Кошмарам, которые любопытно смотрели на него всё это время, устало улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну что, наведаемся ревизорским визитом в левое крыло? — негромко хлопнув в ладоши, Джек с искорками веселья посмотрел на Кошмаров.  
  
А те, уже зная эту фразу, активно зафыркали, заржали, сверкая красным приглушенным огнем глаз и нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу. Дух Зимы усмехнулся и направился обратно в смежную залу, только через которую пройдя, можно попасть в меньшую, круглую комнату разветвлений, так сказать основной узел, с которого можно было пройти практически в любую другую сторону, и которая соединяла тоннелями, лестницами и проходами остальные залы и комнаты.  
  
— Надо бы камин сюда, если кое-кто из Темных и Ужасных отвлечется от своих стратегических планов и попробует выслушать меня, — закусив губу и постояв в смежной зале, вполголоса проговорил Джек.  
  
Его вовсе не смущало и никак не сковывало, что попрошествию нескольких недель он по-настоящему принял это место за свой дом и решает обустроить его наравне с истинным хозяином. Впрочем, его никак не стесняет напоминать себе, что и сам является вторым хозяином, к тому же это попросил запомнить сам Король Кошмаров. А вот единственный гранитный стол, который теперь находился в этой комнате, Джека смущал. Естественно цельно-гранитный, черный монстр шикарно смотрелся, даже будучи приставленным к стене и выполнявший пока что функцию как часть мебели. Но одна единственная вещь человеческого быта… в огромной зале покрытой тенями…  
  
Ледяной скосил взгляд на часть порушенной колонны, которую не заметил в первый раз. Ну не мог круглый кусок камня, словно остаток срезанной колонны соревноваться, даже образно, с частью мебели. Он смотрелся неуместно, и как-то дико. Совсем как древний алтарь, на котором запросто можно приносить в жертву сразу двух или трех человек.  
  
Джек фыркнул, подумав что лучше бы Кромешник разрушил и это подобие стола или каменной кровати на что-то более полезное. И раз в свободное от тренировок, боев, обсуждений и Хранителей время он может быть здесь, то почему бы не заняться интерьером? Во-первых, насмотревшись на людей за все свои триста с хвостиком у Джека постоянно возникало желание что-то обустроить, но своего ничего не было, во-вторых, просторным залам просто нужно чем-то заполниться или преобразиться, конечно живые ковры и тюль это хорошо, но недостаточно, а в-третьих, на изменения дал добро сам Ужас этих подземелий. По правде же, Джек просто достал Кромешника, когда тот вернулся с очередного изнурительного боя, и лишь бы его оставили в покое дал разрешение.  
  
Однако задерживаться в темной зале Джек не стал. Он подумает, что подойдет сюда, и после приступит к задуманному. А пока его ждало левое крыло. В котором, в последнее время, поселились разнообразные тени, неопасные Кошмары и тьма. Так сказать — резерв, на случай непредвиденного. Потому целых пять зал, соединенные арочными проходами, были пустыми на предмет мебели или еще чего-то человеческого, зато плотно населены всевозможными ужасами и страхами, черными тенями и жуткой острой тьмой. И когда хозяина не было дома, своенравные сущности и существа любили показывать свой характер, поднимая небольшие бунты.  
  
Потому Джек, в отсутствие Короля, следил за ними, конечно же вместе с «домашними» Кошмарами, которые грациозно вышагивали рядом, но в случае чего защищали Джека как в бою. Ледяной сосредоточился, и его магия, которой он теперь мог более-менее сносно управлять, изменилась под контролируемыми командами, и сейчас представляла из себя светящиеся шары в обеих руках. Так по крайней мере Кошмары и тени его сразу не цапнут.  
  
Фрост оглядел разных существ: хищных кошек, громадных, доисторических скорпионов, по верхушкам неровных стен ползающих змей, клубившихся и хищно к нему подбирающихся теней на полу, и с усталым вздохом облегчения сделал вывод, что сегодня обитатели левого крыла более чем спокойны. Они, то лениво ходили, то лежали на разных выступах или шевелящимся пологом летучих мышей висели под потолком. Похоже, сегодня не нужно будет уговаривать, угрожать и вообще применять силу. Либо сказывается время, либо в принципе им надоело нападать и возмущаться. Теневое зверье даже не обратило внимание.  
  
— Похоже всё тихо. — Джек усмехнулся, сжимая в ладонях светящиеся шары и заглушая свою магию, лишь оставляя легкое льдистое свечение на руках. Никто на его присутствие толком уже и не обращал внимание. Кошмары рядом грустно опустили головы. Конечно, погонятся за своими собратьями и пошугать тени в разные углы теперь не выйдет. Дух Зимы улыбнулся, потрепав по мягкой гриве изящного Кошмара по левую сторону от себя.  
  
— В следующий раз. Вы же знаете, что они не всегда такие спокойные, — весело заверил юный Хранитель, поражаясь самому себя и тому, что говорит с такими теневыми и ужасными существами. Но по правде они были забавными.  
  
— Следующего раза не будет, — раздался до боли знакомый голос позади. Джек сразу же развернулся, встречаясь взглядом с желтыми глазами Короля.  
  
— Привет! Тебя долго не было, хотя на шаре огни давно горят... Ты где был?  
  
— Специально шугал эту дрянь по всем континентам, ну и добил его седьмую созданную группку. Теперь, временно конечно, но наша прозрачная нежить без какой-либо помощи. — Кромешник коварно усмехнулся. Он подошел ближе, осматривая Ледяного Духа. — Что с твоими силами, Снежный Дух?  
  
— Порядок. Восстановились. Правда в следующий раз мне не стоит настолько отключаться от реальности, — Джек потупил взгляд, не желая показывать Королю свою неуверенность в своих силах на следующую битву.  
  
— Не уверен, Джек, — Бугимен со вздохом подходит ближе и уже в привычном жесте поднимает голову Ледяного за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть на себя, — Если ты не будешь сам после каждой битвы восстанавливаться, то я, обещаю, буду выключать тебя самолично. Но ты ведь не забыл, кем я являюсь, правда? И моя специализация — это Кошмары.  
  
— Я понял! — быстро выпалил Фрост, сообразив какие ужасы могут просочиться в сознание, если его усыпит сам Король Кошмаров. Конечно, Духам сны не снятся, но если их специально навевают другие Духи, то это совершенно другая история.  
  
— Вот и чудно. И не заставляй меня говорить тебе это дважды. — Кромешник кровожадно ухмыльнулся, давая понять, что шутить или уговаривать он не намерен. Беловолосый мальчишка только судорожно сглотнул и, кивнув в ответ, осторожно отстранился от Короля.  
  
— Они не нападали? — отвлекшись от разглядывания Ледяного, спокойно спросил Питч, властным взглядом теперь скользя по теням и Кошмарам, что предусмотрительно отступили в глубины зала.  
  
— Не. Я правда сам недавно зашел, но они сегодня… ленивые. Так что не думаю. Кстати, а почему ты сказал, что следующего раза не будет? Почему?  
  
— Часть из них потребуется на ловушку в Индии.  
  
— Что? Индия? Почему?  
  
— Джек… Прибить бы тебя за твои вопросы, но сил нет, — Кромешник усмехается, оглядывая удивленно-смущенного Снежного Духа, и развернувшись, медленно выходит из залы. Кошмары довольно убегают вперед.  
  
— Подожди! — закинув на задний план свои мысли, Джек быстро нагоняет Короля, стараясь не быть занудливым и надоедливым, и в то же время понять на счет ловушки в Индии.  
  
— Просто он направился в Удайпур,* подкопить силы и зализать раны, как побитая собака. Потому для следующего его сдерживания мне потребуется часть этих вот Кошмаров. Мой тебе ответ достаточно исчерпывающий, Снежный Дух?  
  
— А без язвительного тона нельзя? И вообще… — возмущенно ворчит Джек, следуя рядом и зная точно, что перед тем как уйти в подземелья, Бугимену обязательно нужно будет зайти в смежный зал. А значит…  
  
— Даже и не думай, Джек. Я сказал тебе — нет! — предупреждает Кромешник, уже прекрасно зная, что просит у него молоденький Дух Веселья.  
  
— Но я даже не начал! Почему ты против камина?!  
  
— Джек, ты думаешь своей головой? Или ты решил окончательно переквалифицироваться в Огненного Духа? — резко развернувшись, когда они оказываются в той самой смежной зале, шипит Король Кошмаров, недобро смотря на парнишку.  
  
— Да почему нет? Ты ведь можешь сделать это! Или дай мне самому попробовать, тут ничего сложного, если магию применять и тени! — непонимающе смотря на Бугимена, Фрост разводит руками.  
  
— Глупый. Как по твоему среди теней делать камин? К тому же среди скал. Где его взять, подумал? И, черт тебя возьми, куда ты решил вывести дымоходную трубу? Наружу? Это по твоему нормально или смешно? Просто прекрасно, мы единой мелочью выдадим свое присутствие всему миру!  
  
— Не злись, — виновато отводя взгляд, тихо просит Фрост, естественно забывший о такой важной части, как дымоход. Он закусывает губу, не зная что сказать, но точно зная что надо, ведь на него по прежнему смотрит Черный Дух. — Слушай, если я всё продумаю, всё сам придумаю, согласишься?  
  
— Тебе не один год потребуется, чтобы придумать хоть что-то нормальное. Так что посмотрим. — более спокойно заявляет Кромешник, осматривая Джека и всё думая, откуда в этом мальчишке столько энтузиазма и энергии на что-то кроме войны. Хочется устроить ему еще одну тренировку, не жалея тьмы и теней, загоняя Снежного в ловушку... Но с другой стороны, он бы с удовольствием утянул эту снежную катастрофу в темноту, глубоко в подземелья, там, где не достанет никто, и просто прижав к себе, забыл бы о существовании всего этого мира.  
  
— Ладно. Когда придумаю, я тебе напомню. — Джек молчит пару секунд, а после всё же смотрит на Кромешника. — Тебе бы самому восстановиться. Выглядишь…  
  
— Еще слово и заставлю тренироваться с дикими Кошмарами всю ночь. — Черный Дух с легкой злостью смотрит на Ледяного и фыркнув, отходит от Джека, желая поскорее спуститься вниз. — Разрешаю создавать разных существ наверху, но с Кошмарами шум не создавайте и лучше выберите тренировочный зал, здесь безопасней по крайней мере. Мне же еще с тенями новое оружие создавать. Думаю, вернуть через часа три.  
  
— А отдохнуть не судьба? Или вы, Ваше Величество, настолько отличаетесь выносливостью? — разозлившись на этого Короля, Джек без какого-либо страха задевает его специально.  
  
— Джек… — остановившись возле черной плиты, Кромешник тихо выдыхает, — Я предупреждал…  
  
В следующую секунду молодой Дух не может уловить размытое движение в свою сторону, но вот ощущается не болезненное столкновение с холодной стеной камня, а его по привычке держат за горло, и горящие золотом глаза прожигают насквозь. Только вот держит его Кромешник скорее для вида, нежели специально пытается сделать больно или задушить.  
  
— Ещё раз…  
  
— Ты устал, — нагло перебивает Фрост, смотря в желтые глаза, — Настолько, что это заметно даже мне. Я за один заход выдохся и вырубился, а ты провел два боя, причем второй без моей помощи, и плюс гонял его по разным местам. Я, конечно, не считаю, что моя помощь уж такая существенная, и тем более не занижаю твою силу и то насколько ты древний среди Духов, но может хотя бы раз прислушаешься?  
  
Молодой Дух знает, что ему ничего не будет. Кромешник может злиться, может дать подзатрещину на тренировках, оскорблять и язвить, но что-то серьезное он не сделает. Никогда теперь. Потому сейчас, в тишине, когда их покинули все Кошмары, Дух Зимы смело выдерживает прожигающий взгляд и молча держит свою позицию.  
  
— И что это? Забота? — насмешливо оглядев беловолосого парнишку, спрашивает Черный Дух.  
  
— Беспокойство, — смело смотря в глаза отвечает Ледяной, — Просто иди уже отдыхать. Потом со своими тенями поработаешь. Я ведь вижу…  
  
— Замолчи… — спокойный голос совсем не то, что ожидал Джек, зная вспыльчивый характер Короля Кошмаров. Потому нервно закусывает губу и удивленно вглядываясь в горящее золото, — Хорошо, Снежный, уговорил. Но это первый и последний раз, когда я соглашаюсь и иду у тебя на поводу. Если еще раз ты мне предъявишь такое, то я…  
  
— Ну что тогда? — блеснув радостным взглядом, нагло спрашивает Джек, понимая, что действительно уговорил сейчас этого злого Ужаса подземелий. — Что ты мне сделаешь?  
  
— Я… — с коварной ухмылкой наклонившись ближе, Питч довольствуется на секунды опешившим мальчишкой, и понизив голос до хриплого шепота, угрожающе-обещающе произносит, — …Утащу тебя с собой, Снежный.  
  
Смущенный Фрост, не знающий куда посмотреть, поднимает настроение в большей степени, нежели сегодняшняя победа над Безликим. Питч осторожно убирает руку с мраморной шеи юного Хранителя, не забыв под конец мягко провести пальцами по нежной прохладной коже, вгоняя Джека в еще больший ступор, и исчезая в следующее мгновение из залы.  
  
А Ледяной Дух остается стоять в пустой зале, судорожно касаясь собственными пальцами шеи и стараясь выкинуть из головы эти ощущение, горячие, но мягкие прикосновения, эти слова и его голос — хриплый, тихий, полный уверенности.  
  
— Зараза… Чтоб тебя, Король Кошмаров! — сползая по стенке вниз, Джек запрокидывает голову, закусывая губу. И кто вообще сказал, что он против того, чтоб Питч утащил его с собой?  
  
***  
  
— Черт! — разозлено рычит Джек, наблюдая как всплеск магии золотого песка буйствует на севере Канады. Да, у Хранителей глобус показывает только огоньки. А глобус у Кромешника настроен так, что не только отображает веру, страх и погасшие огни, но и способен показывать в какой части света какой магией пользуются. Но правда только в том случае, если всплеск магии слишком масштабный и задевает сразу несколько кварталов или сразу пол города.  
  
— Черт, черт, черт! — не зная что делать, и что устроили Хранители, нервничает Фрост, пристальней вглядываясь в золотистый вихрь над уменьшенной копией Канады.  
  
— Достаточно вызывать, я уже здесь. — раздается со спины хриплый голос Короля.  
  
— Да не тебя я звал. Ты посмотри на Канаду! — взвинтившийся молодой Дух оборачивается, смотрит на серьезного Черного Духа и вновь развернувшись, всматривается на завихрения золотого цвета на глобусе.  
  
— И что это устроил маленький Песочник? Неужто тихий человечек поиграть вышел? — слова так и пропитаны ядом, но Джек не обращает внимания — привык, да и неважно сейчас, ровно, как и не обращает внимания на Короля, который вплотную подошел к нему сзади, притянув к себе за пояс и ненавязчиво обняв.  
  
— Успокойся. — единственное, что приходит на ум и что говорит Кромешник Снежному Духу. Он еще плохо взял себя под контроль и не может жестко одернуть мальчишку после нормального и продолжительно отдыха, который он себе позволил впервые за целых две недели.  
  
— Не могу. Надо узнать зачем. Черт, а если у нас сорвется план? Эта прозрачная зараза же почувствует всплеск магии, сорвется со своего укрытия в Индии и всё! Вся засада с Кошмарами пойдет коту под хвост!  
  
— Джек… — Кромешник усмехается, поражаясь характеру молодого Духа, — Даже если он почувствует, то вряд ли вылезет. Он конечно знает что Хранители слабее, но я его достал основательней.  
  
— Мне не нравится. Мне не нравится поведение Песочника. Такое он не вытворял даже тогда, когда мы с тобой дрались. Ну к черту, надо узнать. Не хочу, чтоб они замышляли что-то. — Джек кусает губу, наблюдая за огнями, которые едва ли загорелись ярче после всплеска золотой магии.  
  
— И почему, когда это не нужно, ты такой взбалмошный? — Бугимен не сильно, но ощутимо дергает Джека на себя, прижимая вплотную, и давая повод отвлечься от золотого пятна расползающегося на глобусе. — Проверить теней?  
  
— Угу. Ты кстати выспался?  
  
— Как видишь. А вы? Тренировку проводил?  
  
— Да, в зале, как ты и посоветовал. — Джек коротко улыбается, — Я теперь могу создавать боевое холодное оружие из моей магии, правда только клинки и кинжалы небольшие. Но уже прогресс. Хотел лук создать или арбалет… не сильно получается. Зато страж почти получился. Не хватает концентрации и силы…  
  
— Тебе не силы не хватает, Снежный, а открытие своего резерва, где вся сила скапливается. — усмехается Питч, понимая, что пока Джек не создаст этого стража, не успокоится, — Это как в стрессовой ситуации, открывается второе дыхание, вот и равносильно силе. Как в твой первый раз, помнишь, ты отбил мою тьму?  
  
— Угу. Понял. — парнишка хмурится, понимая что к чему, — В общем, чтобы во мне открылся резерв и я смог создать себе вполне, в кавычках, живую защиту, нужно меня прямо в свору к сущностям Пустоты кинуть. Угу. Понял.  
  
— Балбес, — безнадежно выдыхает Кромешник, — Тебе тренироваться надо, а не кидаться на врага. Нужно без опасной ситуации научиться открывать в себе резерв. Тогда будет проще в остальных боях и тренировках.  
  
Король Кошмаров прищуривается, наблюдая за всплесками золотистой магии в мире, и надеется, что идиоты Хранители не всерьез решили сейчас выступать. И пока Фрост увлеченно занят определенными раздумьями, неплохо бы действительно вернуть часть шпионских теней и проверить, что Хранители решили устроить. Ответ от преданных теней приходит достаточно быстро, а несколько из них даже сами моментально перемещаются в залу и услужливо вплетаются в те, что вечно клубятся облаком под ногами у Короля. Он узнает последние изменения за несколько минут: все разговоры, домыслы, планы, сплетни, всё за последние несколько дней. И с одной стороны рад, что проверил, но с другой хочется сразу появиться с армией у Хранителей и поубивать их всех.  
  
«Видите ли, Джек им понадобился! Волнуются за него. А как же!» — раздраженно шипит подсознание. А внешне он лишь хищно прищуривается, и тени почувствовав смену настроения, затрепетав перед силой Короля, стягиваются ближе, ожидая любого приказа. Но приказа нет, он стоит молча, крепче прижимая Джека к себе.  
  
— Они ищут тебя… — холодно произносит Кромешник, от чего Джек вздрагивает. — Хотят, чтобы был при них, и они защитили тебя в случае чего, ибо ситуация выходит из-под контроля.  
  
— Ещё что? — безэмоционально интересуется Ледяной, впрочем, несмотря на нейтральный тон, он весь напряжен, словно ожидает неминуемой атаки.  
  
— Всё в том же духе. Надо тебя найти, привести, защитить, и чтоб ты им помогал. А то вдруг, помимо ужасного Духа Пустоты тебя схватит не менее ужасный и коварный Черный Дух. — усмехаясь, тихо произносит Бугимен. Но ему не хочется отпускать Джека. Тем более к Хранителям. Тем более в незащищенный замок…  
  
— Угу. Как же. Уже схватил! — Джек небрежно фыркает и откидывает голову на грудь Короля, с тяжелым вздохом понимая, что лететь всё же придется. Им не на руку, чтобы убежище начали искать и Хранители. Да и он подозрительно долго не появлялся у них.  
  
— Собирайся, Снежный Дух. Тебя хотят видеть. Скажешь, что как всегда прятался в Гималаях или на Тибете.  
  
— Они меня оставят у себя… — зная характер Хранителей, уверенно оповещает молодой Дух.  
  
— Поработаешь для меня шпионом? — по-деловому интересуется Питч, коварно желая получить положительный ответ.  
  
— Тебе теней не хватает? — с тихим смешком, вопросом на вопрос отвечает Джек.  
  
— Тени — тенями, а ты совершенно другое дело. Ну так что, Снежный Дух?  
  
— Ладно… Побуду. И думаю недельку побуду у них в принципе, иначе начнут подозревать неладное, а то и следить.  
  
— Давай. — Кромешник аккуратно отстраняет от себя Ледяного и, отойдя на пару шагов, призывает нужных теней. Один щелчок пальцами и в руке мгновенно появляется посох, который он сразу протягивает Фросту, — Держи.  
  
— Угу. Спасибо. — Джек берет свое оружие от которого он постепенно отвыкает и, посмотрев на заледеневающее дерево, переводит взгляд на задумчивого Короля Кошмаров, — А как же захват в Индии?  
  
— Не думай. Сам разберусь. Если понадобишься, позову по тени. Ну или прислать за тобой стаю из Диких Кошмаров? — он надменно усмехается.  
  
— Не надо. Лучше тенью. — Джек делает шаг ближе и, помолчав недолгое время, тихо договаривает, — Слушай… мне в горы нужно. Не хочу отсюда улетать, еще след останется. Подбросишь до Шотландских?  
  
— Почему бы и нет, Снежный Дух? — Кромешник заинтересованно смотрит на Джека и, протянув руку, ждет пока парнишка подойдет к нему. Ледяной не заставляет себя ждать, и уже в следующее мгновение их нет в сером зале.  
  
***  
  
— Ты, если в Индии будет идти что-то не по плану, просто по тени меня вытащи, я помогу. — Фрост без какого-либо настроения оглядывает холодный пейзаж белых гор, и у него нет на самом деле никакого желания лететь к Хранителям.  
  
— Джек, успокойся. И тебе уже пора. Давай, лети к Хранителям, — недовольно шипит Кромешник.  
  
— Так говоришь, словно давно ждал, куда бы меня сплавить! — более возмущенно бурчит Джек, передергивая плечами, и пытаясь закрыться от острого снега, который из-за холодного ветра попадает под ветровку и колет кожу.  
  
— Чем быстрее ты улетишь, тем быстрее вернешься, мелочь глупая! — огрызается Бугимен в своих лучших традициях, и сверкнув желтыми глазами, исчезает в тенях. Но Джеку даже этой грубой фразы хватает, чтоб улыбнуться и перехватив поудобнее посох, взлететь с ветреного пика горы, и приказав ветру, направиться в замок главного Хранителя.  
  
***  
  
— Всем привет! — Фрост залетел через открытый балкон неожиданно, принося с собой вихрь из серебристых снежинок.  
  
— Джек! Ты где пропадал? Как твои дела? — Северянин подошел первым, как только Ледяной опустился на паркетный пол. Он грузно опустил руку на плечо молодого Духа и широко улыбнулся. — Мы за тебя волновались!  
  
«Три недели прошло, а они только волновались? И, кстати, почему пол такой холодный?» — Джек неопределенно кивнул и отойдя от Северянина, тем самым прекращая ненужное для него прикосновение, посмотрел вниз. Пол был гладким, деревянным, начищенным до блеска и… холодным. Фрост про себя ругнулся. Неужели три недели не прошли даром настолько, и теперь он полностью разучился быть где бы то ни было, кроме как дома?  
  
«Дома…» — юный Хранитель прерывисто вздохнул, понимая, что только в дали от того места на самом деле понял, что темные подземелья стали для него настоящим домом.  
  
— И чего завис? Сам себя заморозил, Ледяной Джек? — жестко поддевает задумавшегося Духа Зимы Кролик, проходивший рядом.  
  
— А ничего, что я только прилетел? Здороваться не учили, Банни? — не ожидав от себя, достаточно грубо одергивает его Джек, смотря, как длинные уши дернулись, а кроль повернулся в его сторону, неуверенно осматривая. — Может спросишь, как долетел? Где был всё это время?  
  
— Джек, ты чего? — изумленный Хранитель Надежды смотрит на Ледяного, словно в первый раз видит. А Фрост только презрительно фыркает. Он действительно не ожидал настолько грубого обращения. И ведь ни капли не волновались. Он ведь не дурак — видит всё.  
  
— Да ничего, Хранитель Надежды. Ничего.  
  
— Джек… — не менее удивленный Николас внимательно смотрит на паренька, недоумевая, что же могло так разозлить юного Хранителя.  
  
— Проехали, ребята. Я и так прекрасно вижу, что вам было настолько некогда, что даже не пытались меня найти. — грустно проговаривает Фрост, не сумев сдержать свою обиду, — Но раз сейчас спохватились, значит что-то нужно. Вот я здесь. Кое-как оторвавшись от Безликого, который объявил на меня охоту вместе со своими шавками, добрался до вас. Кстати, тут никого не смущает, что первый в списке уничтожения у Духа Пустоты я? Нет?  
  
Джек знает, что он разошелся. Знает, что выглядит странно и даже пугающе. Но сумев правильно сформулировать, он не выдает себя, и со стороны кажется более чем убедительно. Ведь Хранители всё равно не проверяли откуда он прилетел. А Джек тем самым придумал достаточно правдивую легенду. Да и к тому же, пока был вместе с Бугименом, боль, обида и злость притуплялись, но стоило ему оказаться вновь с Хранителями, как весь негатив поднялся из глубин души.  
  
— Джек, что ты! Мы вовсе не хотели. И… правда мы не хотели, чтобы так получилось. Поверь нам... — Северянин с непониманием и еще каким-то затаенным чувством смотрит на Духа Зимы, не желая поднимать очередной скандал.  
  
— Хорошо. — Фрост выдыхает и продумывает, как правильно объявить Хранителям, что он с ними побудет некоторое время, но после будет недоступен. Только в глобальных битвах.  
  
— Слушайте, прежде чем остаться, я хочу сказать. Понимаете у меня сейчас достаточно сложный период… и вновь потеря веры, дети, эта прозрач… этот Безликий. Джейми… Я могу помочь вам, но после мне нужно время, чтобы осознать случившееся и побыть одному. Может поэтому я сбегаю постоянно. Но в битвах я конечно буду принимать участие и отбиваться от этих прозрачных существ. Только прошу, когда придет время… может неделя, может меньше или больше, не знаю, я улечу и не ищите меня. Я прячусь в горах, очень высоко и мне спокойно там. — с трудом заканчивает Дух Холода, тяжело вздыхая и наклоняя голову.  
  
Он не хочет врать, но действительно усыпить их бдительность прикинувшись раздавленным мальчишкой, который хочет уединения, было единственным вариантом. Иначе он поссорится с ними по-серьезному, а после и вообще вычеркнет из друзей. Джек этого допускать не хотел, потому пришлось влезать в старую шкурку того Ледяного Джека, которого они знают и принимают за несмышленого подростка. Противно, возможно низко, но безопасно. Для всех.  
  
— Мы понимаем, Джек. Не волнуйся. Да и если хочешь, можешь улетать прямо сейчас. Мы просто волновались. — мягко проговаривает Северянин.  
  
— Да нет. Что вы. Я и по вам соскучился. Так что я хочу помочь и несколько задержаться у тебя. Ведь ты не против? — Фрост поднял голову и слабо улыбнулся Николасу.  
  
— Да что ты!  
  
— Оставайся Фрост, что уж там. — пошел на примирительную даже Банни, молчавший до этого, и махнув лапой скрылся в одной из мастерских.  
  
— А где Туф и Песочник? — немного расслабившись, заинтересованно спрашивает Ледяной, оглядывая знакомые помещения.  
  
— А, так они в Канаде. Песочник решил накрыть город золотым куполом, так чтобы Безликий и его… эээ сподручные не полезли. Но не волнуйся, они скоро будут тут, и мы устроим добрый ужин! Так давно все вместе не собирались. — Северянин хохотнул и похлопав Джека по плечу прошел к коридору, бросая через плечо, — А пока пошли, я хочу тебе кое-что показать, заодно поможешь.  
  
***  
  
Дни неспешно потекли друг за другом. Джек исправно находился то у Хранителей, то летал защищать детей, точнее, ставил свою защиту на дома, и тех ребятишек, что еще верили в чудо. На странность не возникало проблем с Безликим. Ледяной даже не замечал шлейфы прозрачных помощников Пустоты. Всё было спокойно, словно и вовсе все эти месяцы и не существовало Пустоты. И Джек знал, кто сдерживает и постоянно ослабляет этого злобного Духа.  
  
За три дня ничего не изменилось: Хранители создавали ловушки, разрабатывали план удачной поимки Безликого и, собственно, кроме этого ничего более не делали. Нет, Джек мог отдать должное и согласиться с нужностью и продуманностью магических ловушек, которые бы в последней битве весьма пригодились бы. Но… порой вспоминая бой пятилетней давности, Джек думал, что можно было и без всех этих ловушек обойтись: просто напасть скопом и всё! Но нет, защитники детской веры придерживались собственного плана без чьей либо взаимной помощи, хоть и понимали, что такое одиночное противостояние не закончится в их пользу.  
  
А Фрост всё хотел их уговорить, пробовал убедить, даже заговаривал, окольными разговорами подходя к нужной сути, но нет же. Ни Банни, ни сам Николас, ни уж тем более Сэнди с Туф не хотели и не желали слышать о Кромешнике и его Кошмарах. По истечению третьего дня Ледяной понял, что бестолку, и бросил идею. Впрочем, желание рассказать всё Хранителям о его… дружбе аналогично подохла, так и не родившись.  
  
И даже когда закончится война с Безликим и всё успокоится, Джек не сможет признаться. Не только потому, что стыдно и как-то неприятно сообщать Хранителям, пусть они первые его предали. Но говорить, что он теперь на стороне или просто общается с их древним врагом… подло даже в таком раскладе.  
  
Ну и, естественно, ему не позволяет собственническое чувство, взявшееся не пойми откуда и не жалеющее уходить. Оно засело глубоко в душе, и теперь всё, что касается его дома и в особенности Короля Кошмаров, сокрыто от других под семью печатями. Он не скажет, это ведь только их отношения, их дом… И Кромешник, который меняется, особенно разговаривает и по-другому ведет себя только с ним. И Духу Зимы это нравится, очень нравится. Он не хочет, чтоб такого Бугимена узнал или увидел еще кто-либо. Это их тайна.  
  
И эта мысль греет его на протяжении дней, которые слишком медленно тянутся, как смола. С Хранителями скучно, но он исправно помогает, подбадривает, создает ловушки, участвует в разговорах и пьет горячий глинтвейн. А когда наступает глубокая ночь, взлетает на крышу замка и долго тренируется со своей магией, пытается создать стража, создает вихри, щиты, ножи и пики. У Ледяного порой остается время, но тратит он его на разглядывание темноты у горизонта или темноты безоблачного неба. Непроизвольно закатывая рукав на правой руке и прикасаясь к черной теньке, что разрослась почти в полноценный рукав и греет его.  
  
Ему всё больше, с каждым днем, хочется домой. Там где тепло, темно, озорные Кошмары и… Кромешник. Зная наперед, Джек со второго дня сдается и признает для самого себя, что скучает по нему. Но попыток связаться или улететь, специально где-то его увидеть не делает. Зачем, ведь было бы всё плохо, Король позвал бы, да и нужно оставаться при Хранителях, сохраняя свою легенду. Он не ищет встречи в ночи.  
  
Лишь один раз, вечером в Австрии, в уютном городишке, неподалеку милых домиков, Фрост видит знакомый черный шлейф, а после на него неожиданно накидывается узнавший его Кошмар. Самый резвый и задорный из основного табуна, он появляется из тени ночи. Эта была пожалуй самая большая радость за все дни. Он с удовольствием чесал мягкую гриву и чувствовал знакомое тепло теней. Хотелось задержаться, поиграть, подгонять черного коня и попросту устроить снежный бой. Но ему нужно было возвращаться к Хранителям, а Кошмар создавал страшные сны, удерживая страх в некоторых детях. И его работа за ночь еще не была закончена.  
  
Конечно, Джек понимал, что это плохо, когда детей мучают Кошмары. Но как объяснял Бугимен, он лучше затмит весь мир страхом, зато у детей останутся эмоции, страхи, вера в ужас, и в последующем их можно будет легко изменить, на ту же светлую веру. Всего-то, изменить черный песок — на золотой.  
  
Когда стало понятно, что Кошмару пора, Джек необдуманно и совершенно забыв какое перед ним находится существо, обнял черный ужас, желая вместе с этим оказаться дома. Впрочем, Кошмар был не против и стоял послушно опустив голову. Напоследок Дух Зимы погладил коня и попросил передать хозяину, что у него всё нормально и он скоро вернется. Кошмар понятливо кивнул и ускакал в темноту ночи, скрываясь за черным поворотом. А юный Хранитель вернувшись к Хранителям, занялся очередной сборкой полумеханического-полумагического шара, что представлял из себя мощнейшую ловушку для Безликого.  
  
И вновь потекли дни, ленивые, холодные, в окружении друзей или уже не друзей… Джек не мог до конца точно ответить на этот вопрос. Он просто жил рядом с ними, наблюдая, разговаривая и делая работу, но всё равно не мог искренне улыбнуться, рассказать о своем настоящем настроении или высказать пускай прямолинейно, но свою точку зрения. Чужой среди своих.  
  
К вечеру пятого дня, Хранители сидели все вместе за ужином и обсуждали завтрашний бой с Безликим, которым наконец-то решили заняться в плотную, и вместо ловушек подняться да и повоевать. Джек, послушав их план немного посидел со всеми, но вскоре, отпросившись, вылетел на самый отдаленный балкон. Он отвык от подбадривающих разговоров и заверений на тысячу раз, что всё будет хорошо.  
  
Ледяной смотрел в темное небо, которое скоро должно было затянуться белой пеленой снежных облаков. Он устало выдохнул, облокачиваясь о перила и смотря вниз. Сил после разработки чертежей и детальной проработки мелких деталей в шаре было достаточно, но морально его измотали, да и было утомительно сидеть несколько часов на одном месте, создавая шарик начиненный сетью магических ловушек, барьеров и щитов. Вещь полезная, но затратная в плане нервов и времени. Он с таким же успехом мог остановить Безликого на реальном поле боя. Вместе с Кромешником.  
  
— Черный Дух Ужаса и Кошмаров ночи… — Джек прикрыл глаза, откидывая мысли услышанные при ужине. И ведь надо было заикнуться Банни о том, чтобы найти убежище Короля?  
  
Фрост прерывисто вдохнул морозного воздуха. С Хранителями становилось сложнее, они всё чаще начали упоминать не только прозрачную нежить, но и Короля Кошмаров, а этого Джеку не хотелось. Не хотелось, чтоб в один из дней, даже в будущем, ему напрямую сказали, что надо устроить облаву на Кромешника с его обязательным участием и помощью в этом. Ведь если такое произойдет…  
  
Джек поднял голову, смотря на далекие тени от перекошенных ледников. Он ни за что теперь не пойдет против Бугимена. Не сможет. И не позволит другим. Он знал теперь это точно и осознавал, что в первую же секунду сам — лично поставит щит, и не позволит навредить Кромешнику.  
  
— Докатился… — прошептал парнишка, одиноким взглядом осматривая редкие звезды на черном небе. Черная тенька, ощутима греющая теплом, лениво колыхнулась, но это было достаточно, чтобы Джек обратил внимание, задирая рукав и смотря, как тень полностью захватила руку. Это было похоже на длинную, в целую руку, перчатку из черного бархата. И по ощущениям чувствовалось, как тень медленно расползается выше, до ключицы, согревая и на удивление стараясь успокоить?  
  
Фрост с изумлением сосредоточился на мягких ощущениях, но кроме привычного тепла и защиты, сущность из тьмы ничего не предпринимала. По крайней мере пока что. Значит вариант призыва от Короля Кошмаров можно было вычеркивать. А Джеку в первую секунду так хотелось надеяться, что тень среагировала на приказ… и Кромешнику понадобилась его помощь.  
  
— Черт! — молодой Дух досадно закусил губу, пытаясь отвлечься разглядыванием чего-то интересного в холодной ночи. Через два дня он уже будет дома, но чувствует себя так, словно эти два дня растянутся на целые два столетия. И Джеку вовсе не хотелось признаваться, что он настолько затосковал по темным подземельям и по главному Ужасу всего магического мира.  
  
Позади него, в зале, послышался неясный шум и поднялся ор от перебивающих друг друга Хранителей, а после раздались довольно громкие команды от Северянина. В первую минуту Джек подумал, что йети вновь что-то напутали, но уже буквально через секунду на балкон заскочил взволнованный Кролик, громко окликая Ледяного:  
  
— Джек, у нас проблемы! Эта Пустота начала накрывать непонятной силой всю Азию! Огни с верой просто выцветают! Живо за нами, кажется бой переносится на сегодня!  
  
Медлить Фрост не стал и резко одернув рукав, поспешил за Банни. Хранители уже собрались вылетать, Северянин перебирал нужные на этот бой ловушки, ожидая всех у саней, Песочник вылетел первым, покидая замок на сверхзвуковом самолете, а Хранитель Пасхи, кажется, напрочь забыл о своем страхе высоты и вприпрыжку поскакал к красным саням.  
  
Однако, только подлетев к Хранителем, Джек понял, как быстро действует сила Пустоты: Фея выглядела болезненно из-за потери веры детей, Кролик споткнулся пару раз, пока пытался запрыгнуть в сани, словно у него не было сил и привычной энергии для прыткости, а блеск сабель, которые на минуту вытащил из ножен Северянин, померк и металл теперь не отсвечивал лунным сиянием.  
  
— Нежить прозрачная… — в лучших традициях Кромешника прошипел Фрост. Но сам мало чувствовал действие безверия на себе. Его-то и так давно перестали видеть.  
  
— Всё, друзья мои, по местам! — скомандовал Хранитель Рождества, взбираясь в сани. — У нас работы на целую ночь, и надеюсь он не создал себе еще больше помощников!  
  
Но судя по ощущению черной тени, которая превратилась в наруч и резко встрепенулась на руке, Джек понял, что Безликий еще как создал большее своих марионеток и, судя по всему, предстоящий бой будет протекать в тесной компании Короля Кошмаров. Зимний Дух знал, что будет опасно и тяжело, но всё равно улыбался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Удайпур - город в индийском штате Раджастхан, центр одноимённого округа. В прошлом - столица раджпутского княжества Мевар, известного с VIII века. Город известен своими храмами и древними дворцами.


	19. Chapter 19

Уже перелетев Северный Полюс и оказавшись на материке, Джек подметил необычное ощущение, словно всю магию и чудо медленно выжигали из самой земли, из людей и волшебных объектов. А сам Дух Пустоты бесчинствовал в средней Азии, над Монголией, жадно съедая всю ,и километр за километром уничтожая чудо, что скрывалось далеко внизу — в городах.  
  
Как и предполагал Зимний Дух, существ было даже больше чем думали остальные. И неизвестно, откуда слабый, прозрачный Дух смог создать столько себе марионеток, но под синими небесами, где распространялась волнами белая энергия, было около четырех десятков этих сущностей и еще столько наверное периодически срывались вниз, облетая города и выжигая веру в чудо, забирая последние крохи у детей. А Безликий парил над воронкой из белоснежного света и поглощал всё, что доставляли ему его созданные куклы. Правда взгляд его был злым и холодным, а металлический скрежет звенел противным звуком в холодном воздухе.  
  
Прозрачным сущностям то и дело мешали, постоянно перехватывая и поглощая другие существа: черные, песочно-чернильные или в виде размытых теней Кошмары, дикие и обыкновенные. Они носились стаями возле белого света, стараясь как можно больше уничтожить марионеток, но они были бессильным против самого Безликого, и белый барьер силы никто не мог пройти.  
  
Джек первым из Хранителей подлетел ближе всех, сразу нацеливаясь и мощным зарядом ледяной магии разрушая барьер Безликого. Получилось благодаря эффекту неожиданности и тому, что он теперь мог концентрироваться на ударе, вкладывая максимальную силу. Белый круглый щит моментально покрылся ледяными трещинами и начал осыпаться, в ту же секунду Кошмары, что рвали сущностей и сами прозрачные существа замерли, оборачиваясь в сторону нового участника битвы. Среди Кошмаров Джек успел заметить основной табун Короля, и успел лишь подмигнуть черным существам, прежде чем вступить в бой. Кошмары его признали в одночасье, и перегруппировавшись начали нападать снова, теперь дико желая добраться до самого Безликого.  
  
— И где же ты?.. — практически полушепотом спрашивает Джек, высматривая в опускающейся темноте самого главного Ужаса. Тень на руке дрогнула, а в следующее мгновение произошло сразу три вещи: Безликий, увидев Джека, швырнул в него несколько белых сфер энергии, но их остановил механический шар брошенный Северянином, который превратился в огромный фиолетового цвета щит и поглотил в себя все сферы Пустоты, а самого Зимнего Духа незаметно утащила тень и скрыла от глаз остальных наблюдателей. Позади создалось знакомое тепло и через секунду Джек почувствовал жар чужих рук у себя на поясе.  
  
— Ну здравствуй, Снежный, — насмешливо-довольно прозвучало совсем близко.  
  
— Питч… — облегченно выдохнул Джек, — Я должен был догадаться, что ты как всегда выкинешь какой-нибудь фокус.  
  
— У нас мало времени, Снежный, поэтому скажу только две вещи: первое — дела наши плохи. Кажется, нашей нежити кто-то намеренно поставляет силу или по крайней мере чудо или магию в чистом виде, чтоб он восстанавливался настолько быстро и создавал столько своих марионеток. Если не выиграем этот бой, считай последний будет проигран.  
  
— Черт… Ладно, я понял. Но я не знаю таких Духов и уж тем более существ, которые могли бы отдавать Пустоте такую магию. Поговорим позже. И из-за Хранителей я не смогу открыто атаковать вместе с тобой, поэтому буду выбивать из него силы массовыми атаками и зарядами, удастся подобраться ближе, дам знак и тогда по-старому можно будет объединить наши атаки.  
  
— Договорились. Не давай ему сбить тебя с толку, — Кромешник тихо усмехается и отпускает молодого Духа, медленно рассеивая тьму.  
  
— Подожди! — спохватывается Джек, — Ты сказал две вещи. Что второе?  
  
Тьма, начинающая исчезать, вновь заслоняет все пространство, а Король вновь оказывается слишком близко, резко дергая растерявшегося парнишку на себя и крепко обнимая.  
  
— Второе, Джек, это то, что больше я тебя никуда не отпущу… А теперь, нам пора.  
  
Завеса тьмы исчезает, и Джек оказывается в центре событий: здесь и тени, и Кошмары, и прозрачные сущности Пустоты, и Хранители со своими магическими ловушками и энерго-камнями и он… еще до конца не пришедший в себя, и смотрящий на происходящее, словно смотрит кино, а не участвует. И всё опять из-за выводящих из равновесия слов Короля Кошмаров.  
  
«Но он сказал это таким низким, хриплым голосом, настолько… собственнически и в тоже время мягко...» — Фрост проклинает всё на свете, а больше всех именно Бугимена, который даже в самой серьезной заварушке способен выдернуть его из реальности и вывести из душевного спокойствия. Но Джеку так нравятся его слова, так нравится поставленная фраза и то, что она означает. А больше всего ему нравится, что не он один мучился у Хранителей.  
  
Но медлить нельзя. Нежить действительно набрала силы, а его существам нет конца и краю. Вот несколько подмечают Духа Холода и пытаются напасть, но перед носом Ледяного пролетает бумеранг Банни и нескольких существ отшвыривает подальше, Джек быстро переводит внимание, и увидев, как к саням Северянина подбираются сразу четверо прозрачных недолюдей с длинными руками, создает ледяные пики и швыряет в них. Попадает вовремя и спасает, тем самым, и самого Кролика, и Фею с растерянным Песочником, который не может понять, почему его золотой песок теперь не такой действенный.  
  
— Джек, обернись! — рявкает Николас, и Ледяной успевает: пару болезненно-белых сфер исчезают в ледяном щите, а три сущности превратившихся в полу-волков так и не успевают до него добраться, потому как дикие Кошмары в виде медведей разрывают их.  
  
— Хех, ты смотри, даже Кошмары Бугимена против этого Духа! — слышится возмущенно удивленный голос Кролика.  
  
— Что ж, согласен, что сейчас можно и не обращать на Кромешника внимание, по крайней мере Безликий общий враг, — доносится до Джека серьезные слова Северянина, и он почти готов улыбнуться, но не в такой ситуации. Да и по сути они просто могут пользоваться тем, что у самих сил на Пустоту не хватит.  
  
В небе из-за сражения вспыхивают разнообразные цвета: из-за золотых хлыстов Песочника, фиолетовых и зеленых щитов механических ловушек, белых атак Безликого и льдисто-черных совместных ударов Кромешника и Джека. Всё начинает смешиваться, но Фрост, подготовленный не один раз тренировками с Королем, знает, как отличать нужное от мешающегося в этом хаосе, поэтому точно наносит удары марионетками Безликого, уворачивается от его же атак, присматривает за Хранителями, и действует синхронно с многими Кошмарами, которые кстати изменили ход нападений, и теперь стараются быть поближе к Джеку. А сам Кромешник на одной высоте с Безликим, с хищной ухмылкой пробивает его щиты и умудряется молниеносно наносить серьезные повреждения, которые дают о себе знать, и вскоре мелких прозрачных копий Пустоты становится меньше на три десятка.  
  
Неожиданно слышится перепуганный вскрик Феи, и это пугает Джека больше чем летящие в него прозрачные ножи. Посох в другой руке, но он даже толком не обернувшись к опасности, на автомате выставляет правую руку вперед, магией создавая плотный льдисто-серебряный щит, в котором исчезают с десяток прозрачных ножей. Благо окружающие разбились на две части, и если Хранители не видели того что сделал Джек, сосредотачиваясь на Фее, то Безликий отлично разглядел силу, что показал Зимний Дух, впрочем, свидетелем этого был и Кромешник, одобрительно оглядывая Снежного Духа.  
  
Но причина выкрика Хранительницы Памяти была более чем существенна, и кричала она не из-за себя, а потому как два прозрачных шара, которые предназначались Николасу были остановлены скрещенными саблями, но вот последствия… Фрост задержал дыхание, наблюдая, как лунный свет сабель меркнет, а сам металл прожигается, словно на него вылили кислоту.  
  
— Не дайте себя задеть, его сила стала немного опаснее! — выкрикивает Банни, закрывая временно шокированного Хранителя Рождества.  
  
— Фрост! — раздается совсем рядом, и пока несколько Кошмаров и тьма отделяют его от Хранителей, Кромешник оказывается рядом, — Не дай себя задеть! Теперь его оружие по-настоящему опасно, если заденет, последствия будут слишком глобальны. Передай этим идиотам, если хоть одно его оружие попадет в сердце... они умрут. Просто исчезнут.  
  
— Что?.. Но как?  
  
— Не сейчас, Снежный. Пора заканчивать, Хранители скоро выдохнутся, и, судя по всему, растеряли боевой настрой. А сдерживать его одними тенями…  
  
— Я понял. Давай удвоим атаки, как в первый раз, над озером, — Джек сосредоточен и дождавшись кивка, отлетает от Кромешника, вовремя разворачиваясь и заслоняя ледяным щитом Хранителей, и шквал острых белых игл их не достает. Пустота озлобленно шипит, но всё тоже электронное эхо разносится в боевом хаосе.  
  
Джек злится, наносит сильнейший удар и попадает наконец запалом магии в грудь Пустоте, прожигая прозрачное тело обжигающим льдом. Это срабатывает на редкость лучше всех остальных ударов, и на время потерявшись, прозрачный Дух не может ответить, обескуражено собирая свои силы и с яростью смотря на Ледяного. Но Фросту некогда играть в гляделки, он четко понимает слова Бугимена, потому в следующий шквал льдисто-серебристых атак приходится на мешающихся прозрачных сущностей. Вновь срабатывает и многие прозрачные рассеиваются, а те что еще остались, теперь пытаются защищаться от трех стай диких кошек-Кошмаров, что не подпускают марионеток к своему хозяину. Хранители тем временем перегруппировались, и, вроде, даже Николас взял себя в руки, решив действовать механическими шарами и кристаллами, с напичканной в них магией.  
  
Бой продолжается, но очевидно для всех, что с минуты на минуту всему придет конец. Дух Пустоты потерял своих подчиненных и силу собственную так же, и слишком многие его атакуют прямыми мощными ударами. Из-за того, что сущности Пустоты исчезли, и такого хаоса больше нет, Джек не может использовать блоки и атаки без своего посоха. Отчего-то подсознание строго-настрого запрещает ему показывать при Хранителях свою силу. Впрочем, и с посохом он неплохо справляется, даже лучше, чем когда-либо прежде, к тому же, у него всегда поддержка за спиной и на руке. Тень защищает не только расползаясь в защитной броне по запястью, но и тьма, что распространилась по всему диапазону боя, словно специально клубится больше возле Джека, и он знает — в случае чего она обязательно прикроет.  
  
Бой обрывается слишком быстро — Дух Пустоты противно рычит и исчезает вместе с белой вспышкой света. Только Джек запоздало понимает, что ударная волна, кругом начавшая распространяться, поглощает всё в своем белом свете. Последнее что он слышит — выкрик Кролика, и его больно дергают в сторону за ворот толстовки, а после наступает темнота.  
  
***  
  
— Черт… — обессилено стонет Фрост, понимая что лежит на снегу, сжимая в правой руке свой посох и у него до ужаса болит всё тело и голова.  
  
— Живой? — слышится совсем близко голос Короля Кошмаров.  
  
— Как Дух? — едва слышно шутит Джек, но после недолгой паузы проговаривает:  
  
— Вроде… Что случилось? Где Хранители? — Джек открывает глаза смотря в черное небо, которое переливается из-за усыпанных в нем звезд и не может понять, где они оказались. Но всё-таки делает попытку подняться, несмотря на всю усталость и неприятные ощущения в теле. Словно по нему асфальтоукладочный каток проехал.  
  
— Наша нежить решил своим последним номером выжечь всю силу и за одно намеренно раскидать по разным континентам. Благо я тебя успел схватить, — Бугимен, до этого стоявший и прислонившись к стволу огромного дерева, отходит от него и подходит к Джеку, — Мы сейчас в Северной Дакоте, часть Хранителей еще в Средней Азии, Песочник в Африке, а кенгуру попал в Альпы.  
  
— А нежить где? — Фрост хмурится, дотрагиваясь до своего затылка, и старается припомнить последние секунды, до того как он выключился. Ведь ощущения такие, словно его не слабо приложили головой об камень…  
  
— Нежить на одном из островов в Тихом Океане. Чертов показушник нашелся… — Король Кошмаров стоит недовольный, и можно было назвать его злым, но вся та же усталость давала о себе знать, на нет сводя всю злобу.  
  
— Всё, Джек, Хранители разберутся без тебя, в противном случае подумают, что ты прилетишь позже, а значит давай домой, — и больше не желая находиться в непонятном лесу, Бугимен ловко подхватывает беловолосого парнишку под руку и немедленно исчезает, в ту же секунду появляясь в знакомых и защищенных подземельях.  
  
— Теней стало больше… — тихо констатирует Фрост, чувствуя, как чернь тьмы клубится под ногами и на стенах в знакомой, почти любимой, смежной зале.  
  
— Нужно больше, намного больше, — Черный Дух, осмотрев не изменившийся интерьер, отходит на шаг назад, прислоняясь к холодной стене и медленно сползая по ней на пол. Джек следует его примеру, ибо стоять нет никаких сил. Впрочем, как и соображать.  
  
— Это было... слишком, — в полной тишине спокойно произносит Дух Зимы, не особо заморачиваясь над эмоциональным тоном, сил и энергии возмущаться, злиться и удивляться не было. А в бою ему казалось, что его хватит еще минимум на пол ночи хорошего сражения.  
  
— Согласен, Снежный… Не предполагал, что у этого чертового Духа Пустоты в когтях окажется такая сила. Бездна, и где он только её взял? — Питч неверяще усмехается и, наконец, расслабляется, свободней прислоняясь к камню стены, — Во всяком случае теней на разведку я выслал.  
  
— Всё, не могу… — Джек, вымотано осмотрев знакомую залу, пододвигается ближе, и осторожно наклонившись в бок, ложится на пол, кладя голову на колени Черного Духа. В густом сумраке слышится хриплый смех Кромешника, а его рука осторожно касается головы парнишки, перебирая длинными пальцами белые волосы.  
  
— Мальчишка… — со смешком, сипло произносит Питч.  
  
— Пусть так, — Джек прикрывает глаза, глубоко выдыхая и позволяя себе расслабиться, выпуская из онемевших пальцев посох.  
  
— Теперь ты должен будешь быть осторожен, Джек, сила этой твари выросла до максимума.  
  
— Знаю…  
  
Кромешник невесело усмехается и сам устало откидывает голову назад, касаясь холодной стены. Тишина не давит, а тени не нависают ужасными силуэтами отовсюду. В зале тепло и по-обыденному спокойно. И для Зимнего Духа сейчас не существует ничего лучше. И пусть он чувствует себя весьма паршиво, у него временно нет никакой энергии и неизвестно, как сражаться дальше, сейчас он именно там, где хочет быть, а главное с тем, с кем хочет быть.  
  
Ему нравится тепло чужих пальцев, уверенно поглаживающих волосы, нравится лежать вот так близко, чувствуя едва заметное шевеление тьмы совсем рядом, нравится быть полностью защищенным, учитывая, что самый могущественный Черный Дух сейчас настолько близко. А самому Черному Духу нравится общество Ледяного. Он медитативно перебирает белые пряди шелковых волос и думает, как больше не пускать этого, теперь лично своего, мальчишку больше к Хранителям. И самое положительное, что может быть после выматывающей битвы — вот такая доверительная близость Снежного, который из-за усталости сбросил свои ледяные иголки и показывает себя настоящего.  
  
Они проводят в тишине и спокойствии несколько часов, лишь изредка перекидываясь незначащими фразами. Кошмары, уставшие после серьезного боя, отдыхают в остальных помещениях, а тьма услужливо клубится совсем рядом с хозяевами дома. Никто не желает даже через несколько часов менять положение и просто возвращаться к делам, но того требуют вернувшиеся к Королю тени, узнавшие следующие планы Безликого.  
  
Им приходится собраться с силами и вновь возвращаться в непростую реальность, где существует и Пустота, и мир на грани безверия, и Хранители, к которым необходимо вернуться Джеку.  
  
— Не больше четырех дней, Снежный Дух, — напоследок говорит Кромешник, прежде чем исчезнуть с новой сворой диких Кошмаров.  
  
А Ледяной скептически фыркает, и вылетев из дома, окольными путями добирается до ближайшего города, и только после взмывает высоко вверх, прося северный ветер отнести к Хранителю Рождества.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, идея побыть еще у Хранителей исходила напрямую от Джека, и держалась на предположительном — «Вдруг Безликий нападет на ослабших защитников веры?»   
  
Но всё же, отрицать возможность подлого нападения Пустоты на ослабленных Хранителей было нельзя. И равносильно Духу Зимы, Кромешник это понимал, и только из своих эгоистичных планов разрешил Джеку побыть у бывших друзей. Ведь, если Ледяной будет там, то сможет предупредить и отбить значительные атаки Безликого, что значило — они сохранят Хранителей до основной битвы. Пусть и с мизерной силой последних, но у них было больше шансов победить всем вместе. Поэтому, и только поэтому, Фросту удалось убедить Короля и выпросить еще четыре дня вдали от дома.  
  
Ледяной, конечно же, желал вернуться в пропитанные тьмой и теплом подземелья, но случившееся в битве, ослабление всех Хранителей, и новые силы прозрачной нежити перевесили, заставляя смириться и вновь оказаться в замке Северянина.  
  
На редкость собственные силы из-за пропажи чуда и веры не исчезли и не ослабли, а может сыграл фактор, что Джек первым потерял всю веру детей по всему миру. Для него сейчас было не столь важно верят и видят ли его, как душевное и моральное состояние защитников веры, и их силы.  
  
Когда все добрались до знакомого замка и поломанные — уставшие собрались в главном зале, а бубенцы и йети суетились вокруг, принося, то холодные компрессы для Феи, то успокоительное для возмущающегося, читай, орущего от злости, Кролика, Джек первым из всех задал вопрос: — «Откуда Безликий мог взять столько силы?». Конечно, никто не мог ответить, и никто из Хранителей не предполагал насколько неуязвимым и жестоким противником окажется Дух Пустоты.  
  
Сабли Северянина не подлежали восстановлению, магия в них исчезла, поглощенная прозрачной силой Пустоты, а сам металл стал похож на обожженный кусок пластика. Один из новых бумерангов Кролика бесследно исчез в белом щите, а Песочник растратил свой годовой запас золотого песка. Последняя — Фея, отделалась испугом и сильной слабостью.  
  
Джек не хотел притворяться перед Хранителями и скрывать, что чувствует себя намного лучше, но с другой стороны не желал раскрываться полностью, и избрал самый подходящий вариант: он облокотился к колонне, что держали потолок залы, и не скрывая внешнюю усталость, просто разговаривал со всеми почти до утра, пока Хранители отходили от тяжелой битвы. Но, как только в залу начали проникать первые розовые лучи солнца, всеми было решено отдохнуть, и каждый из защитников разошелся или разъехался.  
  
Ледяной, что должен был оставаться здесь, выбрал самую высокую из комнат и заперев дверь, да слоем льда в принципе её заморозив, чтоб никто не открыл. Он закрыл наглухо два окна, и стащив со громоздкого кресла пыльное одеяло, улегся на полу, зажимая в руках посох. Тенька, мягко обвив запястье, ползла вверх, закрывая всю руку и прилично расползаясь теплым материалом на правой стороне ключицы, а молодой Дух лишь забавно хмурился во сне.  
  
***  
  
— Какие планы? И что у нас с детьми? — уставший, и осунувшись за неполные двое суток, Северянин рассматривал чертежи новых усовершенствованных ловушек на столе, и командовал йети, которые приносили всё новые кристаллы и механические детали. Кролик, чья шерсть теперь без изменений стояла дыбом, был возле глобуса, наблюдая за оставшимися огоньками.  
  
— Приблизительно осталось около тридцати двух процентов веры, то есть столько огоньков. И я не знаю, как мы продержимся всё это время… — ворчливо отозвался кроль. Он запуганно обернулся, когда в залу зашел Джек, осматривая заполненный разными шкатулками, пергаментами и сундуками главный зал.  
  
— Джек, ты наконец встал! Послушай, нам нужна твоя помощь. Безликий решил теперь не нападать на детей, а переключиться на нас, посчитав, что мы настолько слабы. Нам нужно усовершенствовать защиту и ловушки! — Северянин махнул Зимнему Духу, предлагая присоединиться к изучению новой схемы ловушек.  
  
— Да? А откуда такая уверенность? — прищурившись, моментально выспрашивает Фрост.  
  
— Так сегодня ночью со мной говорил Луноликий, и… предупредил, — с неохотой отзывается Северянин.  
  
— Правда? А как… то есть, что он еще говорил? А он нам не поможет, раз дело такое серьезное?.. — Дух Зимы не ожидал уже услышать хоть что-то от Луноликого, и вот сегодня выясняется, что тот говорил с Хранителем Рождества. Новость неожиданная, и Джек надеется, что он хоть чем-то да поможет в борьбе с Безликим или по крайней мере подскажет, как поступать дальше. Но минуты проходят, а Николас не спешит с ответом, хмурясь и смотря в чертежи.  
  
— Северянин?.. — настойчиво просит Фрост, подходя ближе. Он замечает тишину повисшую в зале, и взгляды всех присутствующих прикованные к ним, но старается не обращать внимание. Важное сейчас — ответ.  
  
— Джек, — уставше подняв взгляд на юного Хранителя, — Он сказал только об опасности для нас. Ты ведь знаешь — Луноликий не вмешивается и ничего более он не сказал.  
  
Разговор и ответ кажутся всем исчерпывающим и остальные жители замка, а также Кролик, возвращаются к своим занятиям, и один Фрост стоит возле стола, с непонятным чувством обеспокоенности и недосказанности. Ведь кажется ему, что Санта что-то скрыл. Что-то очень важное.  
  
— Ясно. Ладно, ты не против… Я хочу облететь города и вернусь ближе к вечеру, — Ледяной отходит на несколько шагов и, бегло осмотрев захламленную залу, быстро взлетает, насколько это возможно, улетая с Северного Полюса. Ему нужно подумать в одиночестве.  
  
***  
  
Он действительно облетает пару городков на западе Штатов, стараясь привнести в те дома, где еще живет вера в чудо нечто волшебное, сказочное и совсем искрящееся — морозное. Расслабляется сам, думая, что полет пошел на пользу и он немного развеялся. А по правде он не хочет устраивать внезапный скандал у Хранителей. Все и так на пределе, и обстановка напряженная.  
  
Защитникам веры не хватает силы, всю свою концентрацию они теперь тратят на самодельные щиты и ловушки, Кролик нервно заканчивает подготовку к Пасхе, но в глазах опустошенность, потому, что дети не будут собирать яйца. Но сейчас он еще не превратился в того самого крольчонка, и старается не растерять боевой дух. Туф тоже бодрится, хотя летать ей становится тяжело, и зубок становится всё меньше под подушками. А Николас перебрал уже с десяток мечей и сабель, и всё не может найти подходящее оружие. А Сэнди всё летает, стараясь удержать добрые сны и возродить веру в них. Получается на редкость паршиво, и Джек досадливо морщится уже вторые сутки, когда опечаленный Хранитель Снов прилетает обратно в замок.  
  
Новость о разговоре Санты и Луноликого всё не выходит из головы, и Джек всё думает, старается развить в голове последовательный их разговор и предположить, что последовало дальше. Логически понять о чем мог спрашивать Северянин, и что, возможно, мог ответить Луноликий. Но всё что приходило в голову Духу Холода было неверным или неправильным. В конце концов ему надоело летать, и Фрост, немного уставший и морально вымотанный всей этой войной и постоянным напряжением, приземлился в одном из лесов, выбирая по понятным причинам самое темное место в глубине чащи.  
  
Он медленно закатывает рукав своей морозной толстовки и погладив тень-черную снежинку, которая с недавних пор могла менять форму и размер, думает о том, что неплохо бы как-нибудь спросить Кромешника о измененной и всё еще распространяющейся тени. А еще лучше прямо сейчас оказаться дома. Но лететь в угрюмый древний лес, подвергая риску обнаружения не только себя, но и свой дом, и Короля Кошмаров... Он не хочет. Вместо этого можно отдохнуть здесь — в тишине и темноте.  
  
— Хотя домой хочется чертовски… — буркнул сам себе Фрост, осматривая острые деревья, что росли слишком близко к друг другу и создавая сложно проходимые условия для крупного зверья и, к примеру, взрослого человека.  
  
— И что ты здесь делаешь, позволь поинтересоваться? — раздалось со спины, от чего Джек перепугано вскрикнул, разворачиваясь к опасности. Опасностью был тот самый Король Кошмаров, сверкая в темноте желтыми глазами и с интересом смотря на беловолосого парнишку.  
  
— Черт! Чего пугать надо! — успокоившись от одного золотистого взгляда, Джек опускает посох и подходит ближе, подмечая, что в тенях таятся дикие Кошмары и привычная тьма.  
  
— А тебе чего надо в этих лесах? Неужто решил сбежать от Хранителей? — усмехнувшись, Король подходит ближе, не сводя взгляда с Зимнего Духа.  
  
— Можно и так сказать… домой не хотелось, а то вдруг не посчастливиться и выследят. Я тут решил отдохнуть. — как на духу рассказывает юный Хранитель и подумав, быстро дополняет:   
  
— Слушай, у меня новость есть… давай домой, а?  
  
Кромешник без слов подходит ближе и, взяв Джека за руку, исчезает из темного леса, оставив лишь Кошмаров и теней, дабы вытащить из этих мест как можно больше тьмы.  
  
***  
  
— Ну, и какие у тебя новости, Снежный Дух? Неужели есть что-то, что мои тени не смогли зафиксировать? — с долей надменности и язвительности спрашивает Кромешник, отпуская Ледяного и подходя к черному глобусу.  
  
— Судя по твоему настроению… это тени явно не передали или просто не смогли уловить, — Джек сам усмехается, но после оценивающе оглядывает Черного Духа, зная уже наверняка, что любое упоминание о Луноликом его выбешивает и злит похуже чем Пустота.  
  
«А если рассказать о том, что Луноликий говорил с Николасом…»  
  
— Джек… Я жду.  
  
— В общем, — Фрост делает глубокий вдох, чтобы на одном дыхании сказать следующую фразу, — Сегодня ночью с Северянином говорил Луноликий.  
  
Кромешник прищуривается, молча смотря на парнишку, проходит несколько минут, после чего он делает шаг к Фросту.  
  
— Ты сказал это так, словно после твоих слов минимум произойдет пуск всех ядерных ракет в мире, — с насмешкой проговаривает Король.  
  
— Учитывая твой характер? — без боязни, но с опаской предполагает Джек, — И то, как ты реагируешь на Луноликого? Да. Я ожидал чего-то в этом роде…  
  
— Глупый. Мне сейчас нет дела до этой… бесчувственной подобии на создателя всея Духов. Но вот о чем они говорили, мне интересно, — Король Кошмаров хитро ухмыляется, ожидая развернутого ответа от Снежного Духа.  
  
— Не знаю подробностей, — Дух Зимы пожимает плечами, — Северянин только сказал, что Луноликий предупредил о Пустоте. Как будто он теперь оставит детей в покое и переключится на уничтожение Хранителей, ибо мы уже достаточно ослабли и можно нападать.  
  
— Это плохо, — недовольно цокнув, Кромешник серьезно смотрит на парнишку, — Раз эта лунная пакость решил вмешаться своими предупреждениями, то наша нежить наверняка будет действовать именно так. А кроме тебя, Джек…  
  
— Из Хранителей никто долго не сможет противостоять Безликому? — с пониманием доканчивает Фрост, опечалено смотря на черный глобус.  
  
— Верно. Значит, пора это прекращать.  
  
— И как, позволь узнать? Ты ведь сам знаешь, что было на днях. Да он нас всех…  
  
— Нужно, чтобы Хранители устроили хорошую ловушку… — обрывает Бугимен, не давая возможности Ледяному напридумывать страшные события, — Затащить туда Безликого, отрезав от его марионеток, а уже в зоне, где ему не будет доступно волшебство…  
  
— Бить до тех пор, пока силы не кончатся? Я согласен! — в миг воодушевляется Ледяной, готовый хоть сейчас в новый бой. Лишь бы это противостояние наконец закончилось. Но Черный Дух только тихо смеется, подходя к Снежному Духу и ероша белые волосы.  
  
— И откуда в тебе появилась эта кровожадность? Тебе ведь претит мысль о смерти другого существа...  
  
— Ну, знаешь... — неловко поведя плечами от откровенной и настолько простой ласки, Джек старается скрыть свое смущение, отводя взгляд в сторону и вообще не решаясь смотреть на Короля, — …И, вообще, он не должен был появляться в нашем мире.  
  
— Намекнешь Хранителям, что надо действовать быстро? И фишку с ловушками приведи в пример, хочу, чтоб на днях они наконец принялись за дело, — деловито просит Питч, впрочем, от смущенного Джека так и не отодвигается.  
  
— Хорошо, — со вздохом обещает Фрост, но вспомнив об очень интересующей его вещи сразу спохватывается, отодвигаясь и смотря в горящие золотом глаза, — Кстати. Я хотел тебе давно показать… всё времени не было. Как думаешь… это нормально?  
  
И задрав всё тот же правый рукав, указывает на теньку, которая красивой черной снежинкой закрепилась на белом запястье. Джек немного концентрируется и тень в секунду меняет форму, сначала на резной браслет, а после просто расползаясь по всей открытой части руки в красивый узор. Король Кошмаров, стоящий достаточно близко и внимательно наблюдающий за поведением тени, ничего пока не говорит, анализируя степень привязанности данной сущности к Ледяному.  
  
— Ну? — прерывает молчание Фрост, — Что скажешь? Это нормально? А еще она может становиться достаточно… твердой в бою, и благодаря ей я два раза отбивался от атак Безликого.  
  
— Ты её дополнял? — совершенно серьезно спрашивает Кромешник, наклоняя голову в бок и прищурившись, наблюдая за малейшими изменениями в тени.  
  
— Ааа… нет. Она сама порой расползается. Слушай, как думаешь, будет здорово, если она увеличится и будет закрывать меня в виде кольчуги во время боев? — воодушевляется сразу Дух Зимы, неожиданно поняв, что такое превращение тени реально.  
  
— Джек, это тебе не просто вещь, и неизвестно какой будет эффект, если она разрастется.  
  
— Но она ведь меня защищает, что в этом то плохого? Сам говорил... оставить...  
  
— И питается она твоей магией! Тени, если им не поставить пределы, бывают прожорливы. А этой… Ты слишком много ей позволяешь менять форм, — грубо обрывает Бугимен.  
  
— Да почему даже ты не понимаешь? — резко повышая тон обижается Фрост, — Это просто тенька, которая защищает, а ты тот кто их создает, но даже ты не можешь принять нормально! Еще скажи, что не понимаешь меня!  
  
Кромешник делает еще шаг, подходя вплотную к Фросту.  
  
— Я такого не говорил и не скажу, — он, как и в прошлые разы, поднимает за подбородок голову Джека, вынуждая смотреть в глаза, — Я лишь не хочу, чтобы к этой прицепились другие — паразиты, когда тень растет, она может вбирать и другие в себя. И уж тем более не хочу, чтоб Хранители увидели и узнали о её существовании на твоем теле.  
  
— Не узнают, — обиженно буркнув, Джек дергается и смотрит в другую сторону, не желая быть вблизи Короля Кошмаров. А Бугимен, тихо усмехнувшись, заходит за спину молодого Духа, приобнимая его за плечи.  
  
— Иди сюда, — почти ласково слышится шелестящий голос. Джек колеблется всего секунду и после делает шаг назад, чувствуя спиной тепло исходящее от Черного Духа.  
  
— Смотри... — Кромешник наклоняется, и взяв Джека за руку, касается тени, изменяя черную снежинку и подпитывая её своей личной тьмой. Тенька меняется на глазах изумленного Ледяного Духа, становясь ощутимо горячей и расползаясь по белой коже. Она изменяется теперь в узор из черных нитей и нескольких снежинок. Восхищенный вздох парнишки радует Короля, и он осторожно погладив запястье Снежного Духа, завораживающим шепотом спрашивает:  
  
— Хочешь еще одну?  
  
— Я... не знаю. Честно. На твое усмотрение, — сдаться просто и сразу Джек не может, даже находясь настолько близко к Бугимену, и будучи радостным и восхищенным от изменившейся тени.  
  
— Хорошо, Снежный, — довольный косвенным согласием и такой покорностью, Король Кошмаров берет левую руку юного Хранителя и закатав рукав, проводит горячей ладонью по запястью, отдавая Фросту всего три новые тени, которые с удовольствием перетекают на мраморно-белую кожу, лениво устраиваясь в виде тонких узорчатых вензелей.  
  
— Нравится? — прижимая мальчишку ближе к себе, довольно спрашивает Король.   
  
— Ты снова слишком близко, — прерывисто выдохнув, переводит тему Джек, не желая больше молчать и делать вид, что он ничего не замечает, — Это нормально?..  
  
— Волнует моя близость, Снежный, или твои эмоции при этом? — хитро улыбаясь, пока Джек этого не видит, уточняет Король Кошмаров.  
  
— Зачем тебе это, вот что меня волнует... — закусив губу, напрямую отвечает Фрост.  
  
— Хочу так. Кажется, я тебе говорил, что хочу, чтобы ты был моим, припоминаешь? Или ты против? Хочешь… выпущу тебя и постараюсь больше не прикасаться? — Бугимен подавляя внутреннюю злость, специально давая выбор Джеку, ослабляет хватку, желая выпустить мальчишку из своих объятий, но Фрост останавливает, сам прижимается ближе, и касаясь серой руки своей — холодной, осторожно переплетает их пальцы вместе.  
  
— Нет. Не отпускай, — полушепотом произносит светловолосый Дух Холода, оставаясь стоять в объятьях Короля Кошмаров.  
  
«Что ж, ты сам принял решение, мой Снежный Дух. А теперь, будь любезен, принимать последствия…» — хищно усмехаясь, Питч крепче прижимает к себе Джека, закрывая мальчишку черным плащом из тьмы.


	20. Chapter 20

— Так, эти ящики в левый угол! Эй, а ну вернитесь! Кто-нибудь, заберите у бубенцов карманные телепорты! — командующие выкрики Кролика были слышны на весь замок. А сам Хранитель приближающейся Пасхи стоял посреди заваленной залы, в которой царил настоящий хаос из всевозможных магических карт, механических деталей, коробок с недавно созданными ловушками и заряженными кристаллами магии.  
  
Всё это Хранители делали более трех суток не покладая рук. Часть из подготовленного пойдет в резерв, на самую последнюю битву, а остальное будет использоваться в случаях, если Дух Пустоты решит заявиться нежданно в замок. Благо попыток Пустота еще не принимала, и защитники веры надеялись, что последний бой основательно потрепал их врага, заставив пусть и на некоторое время, но отступить.  
  
А Джек все эти дни был с ними, помогая, периодически вместе с Песочником или Феей облетая города и стараясь сохранить ту веру, что еще осталась в некоторых детях. Ледяной Дух был полностью сосредоточен на защите Хранителей и самих детей, он исправно помогал с магическими шарами и ловушками, подбадривал всех, весьма не дурно советовал те или иные способы атак, которые могли бы хорошо помочь в последней битве с Пустотой, и был серьезен как никогда.  
  
Казалось, что в одночасье старого Ледяного Джека — веселого и ветреного, заменили на нынешнего — сосредоточенного на работе и объясняющего в чем толк спланированной массовой атаки на Пустоту. Но никто из Хранителей так и ни разу и не получил ответ, что же происходит в душе самого Ледяного из Духов. Джек был замкнут, возможно из-за детей, что вновь перестали его видеть и всей этой войны, а возможно в такое трудное время он не позволял себе расслабляться, стараясь всё делать для друзей. Толком никто и ничего сейчас о Фросте не знали, но старались думать именно так.  
  
Ведь никому и в голову не могло придти, что как только весь замок засыпает, и тень мягко окутывает просторные залы, Зимний Дух ищет самую темную комнату, чтобы устроившись на пледе, на полу, задрать рукава толстовки, позволяя теням узорами или широкими наручами расползтись по рукам. И уж тем более не могли и в мысли взять, что Ледяной ждет окончания четвертого дня, чтобы благодаря вызванной тени переместились прямо в подземелья, к опаснейшему древнему врагу — к Ужасу всех Духов.  
  
Вот и летели дни. Хранители подуспокоились временным затишьем, Кролик паниковал и проводил всё время в Лабиринте, заканчивая с покраской яиц, Джек облетал многие города, но только в северных позволял себе снежные бури, Песочник же больше не накидывал на один за другим города золотые сети доброго сна и стал более осторожным, Туф проводила время всё больше у себя в замке, помогая крохам вести пересчет тубусов и зубиков в них, а Северянин всё создавал магические вещи и кристаллы, вплетая сложные заклинания и магию в каждый предмет.  
  
Только от двух самых сильных Духов не было новостей. Безликий пропал на некоторое время, словно его и не существовало, а Король Кошмаров по-тихому собирал свою личную армию, о которой знал только Джек. Для всех же других, Бугимен просто затаился и плетет свои коварные замыслы. Когда такую версию на последнем ужине услышал Джек, то он лишь благодаря своей выдержке и холодности не рассмеялся. Ему было жаль, что сам Кромешник этого не слышал…  
  
И всё-таки, несмотря на загруженность и серьезное положение, он скучал… По подземелью, Кошмарам, мягкому ковру тьмы на полу, по саблезубой теньке-Кошмарику. Но больше всего скучал по Королю Кошмаров, к которому он должен был вернуться уже завтра к вечеру, если ничего серьезного не произойдет.  
  
Джек не без труда создал последний на сегодняшнее утро артефакт, служащий активизироваться только на марионетках Безликого и обезвредить их. Работа была кропотливой и вредной, но всё же для Ледяного была польза и хороший опыт создавать такие вот магические штуки, которые несомненно помогали в бою.  
  
— Надеюсь, этого хватит, — устало подумалось Фросту, и он, закончив дела с артефактами, решил заново полетать в городах и проверить детей. К тому же, от домыслов и рассуждений Хранителей ему стоило отвлечься и проветриться. Какой бы ледяной он не был, и ему тяжело слушать об их рассуждениях в формате двадцать четыре часа в сутки. И, естественно, слишком тяжелое и давящее напряжение вокруг не способствовало поднятию хотя бы боевого настроя.  
  
***  
  
Всё теперь казалось ему по-другому. Хранители больше не вызывали обиды или злости, но и дружбы больше он между ними не видел и не чувствовал. Фросту не то чтобы было всё равно, но однозначно параллельно, особенно, если в будущем Хранители всё же узнают его тайну и разразится настоящий скандал. Нет, он не будет что-то доказывать или ругаться, он даже откидывает все мысли о драке и новом противостоянии, но однозначно он скажет несколько предложений, которые объяснят его поступок и молча уйдет вместе с Королем Кошмаров.  
  
Такое решение пришло ему в голову совершенно недавно — буквально на днях. И после очередной мысли о темных подземельях и том, кто его там дожидается, Фрост отчетливо понял что всё остальное, что произойдет после Пустоты его мало касается и волнует. Он будет возвращать веру и по возможности в старом темпе радовать детишек и дарить снежные бури и морозные узоры. Но что касается Хранителей и дружбы, то всё это утеряно для него и восстановлению не подлежит. Однако и закатывать истерики по этому поводу или из-за очередных недомолвок Хранителя Рождества Джек не собирается. Незачем, да и бестолку.  
  
Он резко повернул на запад, подлетая к знакомому городку, где жил Джейми. Конечно, в этом городе осталось всего несколько детей, что верили в Хранителей, но и этого было не мало в данном положении. А Дух Зимы старался делать всё, чтобы сохранить веру в чудо у самых маленьких и беззащитных.  
  
Зимний Дух осторожно опустился возле знакомого парка, наблюдая за размеренной будничной жизнью в городке. Здесь уже почти не было снега, лишь в лесу или под большими деревьями в тени, а земля медленно, но верно оживала, давая возможность траве прорастать и зеленеть, солнце светило ярче и уже теплее, а многие птицы вернулись с зимовки, и теперь забавно прыгали с ветки на ветку или чистили свои перышки сидя на кабельных проводах. Скоро станет совсем тепло, и тогда время Ледяного Джека закончится. Заставляя скрыться в холоде северных земель.  
  
«Нет, не на севере, а дома, в запретном древнем лесу, где постоянно гуляют тени…» — с легкой улыбкой подумал Фрост, создавая иней на траве, что росла в тени и расписывая легким морозом шарообразные светильники.  
  
Ему нужно было еще проверить каток и разукрасить узорами некоторые окна, как он делал это всегда, если прилетал утром в города. И, к тому же, Джеку очень хотелось навестить доброго мальчика, надеясь, что хоть в этот раз его магия сработает, и Джейми вспомнит его и Хранителей.  
  
***  
  
Ему удалось создать радостную атмосферу и повеселить детей, некоторые из них до сих пор верили… в Хранителей и в само чудо, в то самое волшебство и чудесную сказку. А Ледяной создавал маленькие снежные игры и бури, поддерживая эту веру всеми силами, стараясь развеселиться вместе с гурьбой сорванцов, что носились всё по тому же парку и придумывали, буквально на ходу, забавные игры.  
  
Однако, ему так и не удалось вернуть Джейми. Мальчик по-прежнему не замечал ничего волшебного и не верил, не говоря уже о виденье самого Духа Холода. Он конечно игрался, делал домашние задания и помогал родителям, но был безучастным к веселью и играм на улице. А Фросту лишь оставалось надеяться, что после исчезновения Безликого всё может наладиться. И Джейми, как и остальные дети, еще сможет вновь поверить. Стопроцентной гарантии не было, но Хранители будут делать всё для этого, впрочем, как и он сам.  
  
На сегодня снежные игры закончились, и еще раз облетев все дома, где жили детишки, Джек постарался поставить ледяную защиту, на случай появления марионеток Безликого, и удостоверившись, что он сделал всё что мог, полетел обратно к Хранителям. Едва ли на автомате не выбрав другой маршрут, который вел к дремучим темным лесам. Он слишком сильно ждал вечера, чтобы сообщить защитникам веры о том, что теперь оставляет их и решает всё же побыть один. Благо, даже если что-то случится и на замок Северянина или Лабиринт Кролика нападут, везде есть тени-шпионы и они с Кромешником сразу узнают, получая возможность появиться раньше остальных и помочь защититься.  
  
Джек уставшим взглядом осмотрел просыпающиеся где-то внизу города и поднялся еще выше, вылавливая самый быстрый поток ветра и улетая к холодным просторам.  
  
***  
  
Всё его планы и решения возможно улететь пораньше оборвались на корню, стоило ему приблизиться к замку Хранителя Рождества. Звуки разбивающегося стекла, окрики Хранителей и шум от создаваемых щитов был настолько понятен и разборчив, что Джек ни минутой не колеблясь рванул вниз, приземляясь на одном из балконов и немедленно заходя в смежное, с главной залой, помещение для изготовление игрушек.  
  
Он оказался прав и самые страшные догадки подтвердились. На замок напали. Безликий послал более тридцати марионеток к Хранителям, нанося неожиданный удар в то время, когда меньше всего кто-либо этого ожидал. Сущности были везде, принимая различные формы животных или людей в доспехах, правда разглядеть детали было сложно, учитывая всю их прозрачность.  
  
В главной зале проходило явно самое масштабное сражение и там были все, выкрикивая, защищая друг друга и планируя совместные удары. Лишь виделись яркие вспышки разнообразных цветов от ловушек и магических сетей, золотые искры от песка Сэнди и, от чего не пойми, белые вспышки. Последнее означало лишь одно — Безликий позаботился о своих подчиненных, давая им скорее всего свою силу.  
  
— Берегись, Банни! — громкий окрик Северянина услышали во всем замке, и Джек незамедлительно рванул в гущу событий, желая оказаться в зале с глобусом.   
  
Но его непредсказуемо перехватывает одна из сущностей, загораживая проход и создавая светящиеся сферы в руках. Дух Холода раздраженно шипит, перехватывая поудобнее посох, и ловко уходит от двух сфер белой энергии. Но быстрая третья, кинутая в него, лишает его маневренности и он из-за неожиданного поворота теряет свой посох.  
  
— Ну зараза… — разозлено шипит Джек, где-то на задворках памяти понимая, что живя с Бугименом нахватался его привычек и фраз.  
  
Посох откидывает достаточно далеко, а проворливая сущность резко подается вперед, хватая Фроста за руку. Прозрачная ладонь начинает светиться белым, прожигая морозную ткань, пока другой рукой человекоподобное существо замахивается на Джека прозрачным ножом, который, к счастью, вовремя перехватывает Дух Зимы, отстраняясь от прозрачного лезвия.  
  
Силы возможно и не равны и белый опасный свет полностью проел ткань на левой руке Ледяного, но мгновение спустя сущность почти почеловечески шокировано замирает, не понимая почему сила не действует на Духа. А Джек наоборот улыбается, довольно усмехаясь. Может и одежду сила в момент прожгла, но вот тень, создавшая броню на обеих руках и защищая этим самым Фроста, никуда не делась. Даже белый свет от энергии Пустоты не мог её прогнать или ослабить, и Ледяной Дух теперь чувствовал свое превосходство.  
  
Он ловко откидывает от себя существо и, больше не обращая внимание на свой посох, концентрирует льдисто-серебряную магию на кончиках пальцев. Когда сущность со знакомым металлическим лязгом кидается на него во второй раз, теперь замахиваясь сформировавшимся прозрачным мечом, Джек без страха защищается, закрывая себя рукой на которой черная броня. Он не ошибается в своих выводах, и прозрачный меч попусту ударившись об тень осыпается мелкими осколками, а существо протяжно рычит, не понимая свою беспомощность.  
  
— В чем-то я начинаю понимать Кромешника... — с нарастающим азартом и чувством силы тихо проговаривает Джек, и ловко увернувшись от еще одной сферы, швыряет в прозрачное существо заряд ледяной магии, отшвыривая неприятеля к стоящему возле выхода шкафу.  
  
Стеклянные игрушки, что были на открытых полках падают вниз, разбиваясь о холодный пол, а помощник Пустоты сползает вниз. Вся его правая сторона поражена голубоватым свечением, которое медленно его уничтожает. Но даже это не мешает ему подорваться, заново пытаясь атаковать Ледяного Духа.  
  
Всё решает новая волна льдистой магии, которая поражает прозрачное тело, распространяясь колким инеем. Джек слегка разозленный, но чувствующий личную победу, пусть и не над Пустотой, но над одним из его подчиненных, склоняется к существу, примораживая того острыми иглами льда к полу.  
  
Сущность шипит, пытается вырваться, но все попытки бесполезны. Фрост на одну секунду переводит свое внимание, отдавая приказ знакомой теньки на правой руке. Тьма слушается сразу, быстро выполняя команду и перетекая черными нитями по ладони. И когда прозрачная сущность хочет сделать последний рывок, Джек останавливает его, хватая за горло совершенно черной рукой.  
  
Помощники Пустоты не отличаются друг от друга, если принимают человеческий облик, и глаза у них не светятся как у Безликого. Фроста не пугает безличие того кого он замораживает. Он молча, удерживая врага, вымораживает ту силу и энергию, что перевоплотилась в существо. И через несколько секунд, на пол осыпаются ледяные осколки. На одного прозрачного в замке стало меньше.  
  
Молодой Дух быстро выпрямляется и взглядом найдя свой посох, легко до него добирается. Когда знакомое дерево касается ладони, на ней уже нет черной перчатки, и тень предусмотрительно преобразовалась в наруч. Но вот левая рука. Ледяной мельком осматривает часть сгоревшего или расплавившегося рукава, понимая, что тень может быть заметна, и теперь никак нельзя допускать распространение брони на левой руке. Хранители могут всё понять в одночасье, даже несмотря на ведущийся бой. Когда Джек стремительно залетает в зал, на открывшемся участке кожи больше нет черной брони, она по приказу расползлась по телу, закрывая и вправду подобно кольчуге.  
  
Прозрачных марионеток Безликого немного меньше, нежели в ту их битву, но дело это не меняет, Хранители сильно ослабли, и отбивали удары без былого запала и боевого настроя, словно уже с чем-то смирились, а возможно и не думали о победе. Дух Зимы, на автомате отбивает посохом несколько атак, что пришлись на него, как только остальные сущности его заметили.  
  
Он вливается в основной поток и своевременно оказывается рядом с Кроликом, прикрывая ушастого от пяти белых сфер. Банни не сразу понимает, кто его выручил, но сообразив, коротко кивает, и выкрикнув Песочнику о изменении атак, вновь бросает свой бумеранг, истребляя тем самым очередной прозрачный силуэт.  
  
— Джек, позади! — выкрикивает Николас, мельком заметив опасность, и вновь переключается на своих троих, которые решили захватить Хранителя Рождества массой. А молодой Дух резко развернувшись, вовремя ставит ледяной щит, об который с острым звуком разбиваются более десятка прозрачных копий.  
  
Фрост научился за всё время тренировок ловко уворачиваться от быстро летящих предметов, и наносить ответные атаки, постоянно перемещаясь. Ему проще быстро передвигаться, помогая Хранителям, создавая щиты и наносить различные удары по прозрачным сущностям Пустоты. Многие уже повержены, но бой еще не закончен, Джек это видит и усиливает свои атаки, прося Песочника помочь с золотыми сетями. Сэнди слушает его и захватив искрящимися путами больше десяти существ удерживает их. А Зимний Дух моментально создает острые колья, направляя в пойманных существ. Николас же и Кролик атакуют группку прозрачных и неплохо справляются в соотношении двое на восьмерых.  
  
Вскоре, и благодаря наладившимся совместным действиям, в зале остаются всего несколько подобий Безликого, и их легко и быстро добивает Фрост, пройдясь массовой ледяной волной по всему помещению, случайно при этом подмораживая и саму залу белым инеем. В тот же момент всё стихает, и Хранители устало-удивленно оглядывают друг друга и всю, напрочь испорченную боем, комнату. Остаточные частицы разноцветной магии от щитов и ловушек растворяются в воздухе, так и не долетая до поцарапанного белого пола.  
  
— Даа… — тянет Николас, осматривая масштаб разгрома и прикидывая сколько придется йети всё восстанавливать, — Неплохо повоевали.  
  
— Паршиво, — недовольно огрызается Кролик. Он загнанно дышит, словно пробежал не один километр. Оглядев весь хаос, кроль подбирает свои бумеранги и садится на перевернутую коробку, служившую совсем недавно пристанищем для незаконченных мягких игрушек.  
  
— Ну, всё же, более нормально, чем я предполагал, — пытается подбодрить Северянин, хотя ему тяжело после такой внезапной бойни, и сам он совершенно вымотался, не имея своих привычных лунных сабель.  
  
— Всё в порядке? Ребята эти прозрачные недо-люди никого не задели? — уставший и явно нервничающий юный Хранитель Радости подходит к сидящим, осматривая творившийся бардак, а заодно и пробегаясь взглядом по Хранителям.  
  
— Более чем нормально. Только вот силы уже не те, Джек, — невесело улыбается Николас, почесывая бороду и тяжело вздыхая.  
  
— Норма, — хмыкает Банни, но после подумав, смотрит на Ледяного серьезным взглядом, — Спасибо, Фрост.  
  
— Да не за что… В любом случае, Безликий никак не ожидает, что его свору вот так просто уничтожат те, кого он считал слабыми, — едва улыбнувшись, старается взбодрить других и взбодриться сам. Вся эта битва его изрядно вымотала, но показывать это защитникам веры Джек не хочет.  
  
— А вы проверили? С Туф все в порядке? — спохватывается Зимний Дух, припоминая, что единственной Хранительницы не было в замке на момент битвы.  
  
— Да. У Туф, кстати, половина йети, я решил ей не помешает защита и поддержка, так что с самого утра она у себя, и я не думаю, что сейчас ей хотя бы что-то да угрожает, — Николас сосредоточенно кивает.  
  
— Тогда… это хорошо. Просто замечательно.  
  
— Всё, я к себе, — устало спрыгнув с коробки, и решив что все разговоры можно оставить на потом, Кролик лениво топнул один раз лапой и в полу образовался тоннель, — Северянин, позовешь, как буду нужен, я к себе.  
  
И кроль исчезает внизу, быстро спрыгнув в темноту. А пол становится прежним — деревянным, с ободранным паркетом из-за битвы.  
  
— Что ж, я тогда тоже уже полечу. Прости, Николас, но мне нужно побыть одному… — находит удобное время и к месту говорит Фрост, надеясь, что Хранитель Рождества справится с беспорядком сам.  
  
— Да, я понимаю, Джек. Всё нормально, — Санта неуверенно садится сам на всю ту же деревянную коробку, с пониманием смотря на Зимнего Духа, — Спасибо, что не оставляешь нас в такие сложные времена.  
  
Джек кивает и, попрощавшись, стремительно вылетает из замка, задавая ветру направление. Слишком много сил он потратил, слишком импульсивно поступил. И Фросту до сих пор непонятно, как он так умудрился уничтожить то прозрачное существо, один на один… без посоха. Его не пугало, что могли быть последствия, Джека будоражило то, как он это сделал, с помощью своей силы и теней, и это его пугало по-настоящему.  
  
Еще никогда в бою молодой Дух не чувствовал такого… превосходства, ликования и азарта. Это новое, совсем не изученное, но настолько остро-сладкое чувство забиралось под кожу, в эмоции, в самые глубины сердца и не желало испарятся после победы над прозрачными помощниками Пустоты. Ему нужно было что-то с этим делать или на худой конец поговорить с тем, кто поймет его, не осудит и подскажет что делать. И Зимний Дух знал лишь одного, кто действительно поймет.  
  
***  
  
Он приземляется у подножия гор и заходит в тень величественных Анд, и завидев клубившуюся тень, мягко ступает к ней, произнося всего одно слово. Этот трюк с тенями, который моментально переносит в заданную точку, Кромешник придумал давно, но Фросту сказал совсем недавно. Однако теперь не нужно было витиеватыми кругами летать над территорией запретного леса, чтобы запутывать следы и никто не узнал где их убежище. Вместо этого нужно было всего-то выбрать темное место, с постоянной тенью, и создать там портал из тьмы, который моментально переносил бы куда угодно.  
  
И вот, открыв глаза, он видит знакомую главную залу, с мерно крутящимся черным глобусом, теневым черным ковром на полу и величественным троном на постаменте. Молодому Духу нужно всего несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться, и пусть уставше, но безмерно довольно улыбнувшись, весело и достаточно громко произнести в слух:  
  
— Я дома!  
  
— Эй? Здесь хоть кто-нибудь есть? — почти обиженно дополняет парнишка, после минутной тишины в ответ. К нему никто так и не вышел, и в подземельях было тихо настолько, что они казались забытыми. Фрост хмурится, внимательно смотрит на тени под ногами, вся тьма кажется слишком ленивой — вялой.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, юный Хранитель не колеблясь идет в смежную залу, мягко отодвигая теневую тюль и заходя в более темное помещение. Здесь всё по прежнему, у стены дальнего выхода стоит стол, непонятный алтарь из камня, стоящий ближе к этому входу, продолжает навевать мрачные мысли, куча теней и тьмы закрывающие половину светящихся кристаллов вверху, и ковровый мягкий настил на полу. Всё по-прежнему, почти…  
  
Фрост замечает единственное изменившееся: по его правую сторону на дальней стене, там, где всегда закрывая вход в подземелья черная плита, более густой сумрак — даже тьма, она скрывает всё пространство, но от чего-то Джеку кажется, что скрывает не только что-то, но и кого-то...  
  
— И где тебя черти носят? — покусав нижнюю губу, так же обижено, вслух спрашивает беловолосый Дух.  
  
— Вообще-то здесь, — раздается едва насмешливый шелестящий голос, но Джека он не пугает. Тьма, скрывающее что-то, рассеивается, и возле черного пласта запретного входа появляется теневое кресло в котором сидит Король Кошмаров.  
  
— Ты меня когда-нибудь доведешь до инфаркта, — тихо фыркает Фрост.  
  
— Не ври, ты не испугался, — пока мальчишка не видит, Кромешник слабо улыбается, разглядывая взъерошенного Снежного Духа.  
  
— У нас… нападение было, — Джек не колеблясь подходит ближе, делясь новостями.  
  
— А я только от Безликого. Решил устроить мне засаду в Иллинойсе… — аналогично рассказывает последние события Бугимен, внаглую осматривая Фроста и не скрывая своей заинтересованности. — Сильно досталось?  
  
Ледяной вздыхает, подходит еще ближе, смотря на Черного Духа, который в своей манере не привык показывать слабости, но перед Джеком скрыть последствия боя не удается.  
  
— Нет, по крайней мере больше тридцати прозрачных марионеток канули в небытие, — Фрост пожимает плечами, — Но устал я ужасно. Словно это был полноценный бой с Пустотой. Кстати, ты уже в курсе, что он им смог передать свою силу?  
  
— Настолько окреп? — изумленно приподнимая бровь, усмехается Кромешник, — Не знал. Тебя не задели?  
  
— Нет, ты же видишь. Благо никого не задели, и в конце все разлетелись. Банни решил к себе, за Туф присматривают йети, Песочник улетел, как всегда. А я наконец смог покинуть замок, — Джек пораженно выдыхает, словно не веря, что настали такие странные и, в то же время, тяжелые времена, и по-обыденному взлохмачивает свои волосы, неопределенно глядя на Короля, — Больше я не смогу так долго у них находиться…  
  
— Иди сюда, — недовольный, что мальчишка стоит в недосягаемой зоне, Бугимен порывается вперед, удачно хватая Снежного Духа за руку и дергает на себя.  
  
— Да ты чего?! — возмущенно вскрикивает Джек, не ожидавший резкой смены положения. Он почти теряет равновесие, но вовремя откидывает посох, и чтобы не упасть хватается за Кромешника двумя руками, — Черт. Ты издеваешься? Я и так устал, а твои выходки... Тем более так резко.  
  
— Почему бы не отдохнуть вдвоем? — словно не замечая внезапной скованности и смущенности парнишки, по-обыденному предлагает Черный Дух, специально притягивая Джека ближе к себе.  
  
А Зимнему Духу некуда деваться, хоть он и хотел бы отстраниться, возмутиться и, вообще, уйти в другую залу от неожиданного действия Короля. Ему в кои-то веке становится самому лениво и он слишком устал, потратив достаточное количество сил на бой. К тому же, он не видел Кромешника целых четыре дня, и подсознательно точно чувствовал насколько соскучился. Сам бы ни за что не признался и, возможно, не подошел, но раз кое-кто из Темных сам не против, и предлагает отдохнуть вместе…  
  
— Мне надоело, — скучающе осведомляет Питч, и резко дергает парнишку на себя. Растерявшийся от сильного рывка, Джек падает и теперь оказывается сидящим на коленях довольно ухмыляющегося Короля Кошмаров.  
  
— Ты чего творишь? — возмущенно негодует Фрост, пытаясь отстраниться от Кромешника, упираясь руками в его плечи. Ему неловко и хотелось бы вырваться, но зная хватку Черного Духа — это невозможно.  
  
— Нельзя? Отпустить? — издевательски предполагает Король, сцепляя руки замком на талии юного Хранителя, и только сейчас подмечая, когда Фрост так близко, сожженный рукав на левой руке. А Джек замирает, не смотрит в горящие желтым глаза, и нервно куснув себя за губу, неуверенно и слишком тихо произносит:  
  
— Ну… нет, — он осторожно позволяет себе расслабиться, и вот уже собственные ладони не удерживают на расстоянии, а наоборот приобнимают Короля за плечи. Джек побеждено выдыхает. А Кромешник только усмехается.  
  
— Мальчишка… — беззлобно и совершенно обыденно.  
  
— Замолчи, — жутко уставшим голосом произносит успокоившийся Зимний Дух. Он расслабляется и, опустив голову, утыкается лбом в знакомую черную ткань на левом плече Короля.  
  
— Что всё-таки было сегодня, Снежный? — Кромешнику не нужно уточнять, Джек и без этого всё правильно поймет. Вместо этого он плотнее прижимает к себе парнишку, дозволяя ему самому устроиться удобнее.  
  
— Я прилетел вовремя. Прозрачные помощнички Безликого напали в самое спокойное время. В общем… мне нужно было попасть в основной зал, где все сражались, но меня остановил один из таких прозрачных. Пару атак, сферы отбил, потом посох неловко потерял. Знаю, моя вина. — зная, что за такие откровения может и подзатыльник получить, Джек первым признает свою вину, впрочем, совершенно искренне, а Бугимен только тяжело вздыхает, намекая этим о глупости самого Фроста. — Так вот, кроме нас там не было никого и он на меня кинулся. За руку меня схватил, а когда у него рука светиться белым начала, я уже подумал, что всё… Но тень, она в броню превратилась и кроме прожженной ткани ничего не произошло. Я его победил быстро и полетел к другим...  
  
— Джек, ты конечно же понимаешь, что если это был бы Безликий, то тебя уже не было, так? И даже тень не спасла? — Кромешник специально дожидается короткого кивка, и настолько же осуждающе продолжает: — К тому же, терять во время боя свое основное оружие, пусть оно только для отвода глаз до поры до времени, равносильно недозволительно. Я уже молчу о том, что ты за четыре дня растерял всю свою ловкость и ту маневренность которой я тебя учил. Но, так и быть, сегодня забывая о всех твоих ошибках, мне интересно одно, что же ты все-таки скрываешь? Что такого произошло там?..  
  
— Я не...  
  
— Джек, — предупреждающе серьезно просит Король, — Не заставляй меня...  
  
— Хорошо, — сдается Зимний Дух. Он по-прежнему не желает поднимать голову и, вообще, шевелиться, ему стало слишком удобно и тепло, — Когда существо искренне удивилось на то, что на меня не действует свет… Он попытался напасть прозрачным мечом, я вновь закрылся рукой в виде блока, меч осыпался, я швырнул в него запалом своей магии, и когда он ударился, оседая на пол, во мне поднялось такое чувство...  
  
— Превосходства? — понимающе усмехается Король Кошмаров, — Чувство власти, силы? Ты знаешь, что превзойдешь своего противника, знаешь и чувствуешь себя сильнее, знаешь итог сражения. Это чувство предвкушения победы… Ты ведь прекрасно видишь, что его попытки будут бесполезны, не так ли, Снежный Дух?  
  
— Именно. И меня это напугало. Словно, я становлюсь злым... другим, — насколько это возможно искренне делится Джек, зная наверняка, что Кромешник сможет помочь или по крайней мере подскажет.  
  
— Тебя почти невозможно сделать злым, маленький Дух Снегов, — Король Страха коварно усмехается, не ожидавший, что изменение в мальчишке будут настолько быстрыми и заметными. Снежный Дух наконец начинает понимать свой потенциал, но так, как никто и никогда ему не объяснял этих чувств, боится их. И вновь чертовы Хранители, которые нарочно делали из Джека полностью светлого мальчишку, скрывая все его возможности и не давая развивать потенциал.  
  
«Конечно, Снежный мог тогда почувствовать свою настоящую силу и перестать слушаться старших, а значит выйти из-под контроля. Старые, выжившие из ума, манипуляторы!» — злостно думается Темному Королю, но вслух кое-что объяснить Фросту всё же стоит, более спокойными и не резким фразами.  
  
— Ты думаешь Хранители такого не чувствуют? Посмотри, Джек, понаблюдай за ними как-нибудь. Сам убедишься. Чувство силы и превосходства, власти в бою над противником появляется у каждого разумного существа, наделенного эмоциями. И когда сила позволяет, рано или поздно эти чувства открываются. И постепенно, Снежный, тебе это начнет нравиться, но это не будет означать, что ты меняешься в плохую сторону.  
  
— Мне... — Фрост неуверенно, почти робко передергивает плечами, — Мне уже это понравилось. Но я не знаю насколько это правильно. Черт, да это было в первый раз за все мои столетия. Я держал его за горло и просто вымораживал инеем. И это чувство… когда я понял, что сильнее его.  
  
— Угомонись, — Бугимен коротко усмехается, зная к каким выводам мог придти молодой Дух, накручивая себя, — Тебе никто и никогда не объяснял этих чувств, а лишь вдалбливали все эти пять лет, я в этом уверен, что стремление стать сильнее не ведет ни к чему хорошему и плохо чувствовать себя выше над другими, даже если дело касается столкновений с врагами. Я ведь прав?  
  
— Прав, — соглашается Джек, припоминая слова Хранителей в их первый год общения после той победы. Светловолосый парнишка жмурится, не желая вспоминать все битвы и те события, а еще он хочет выкинуть из головы все старательные фразы Николаса и Кролика о том, как плохо специально набираться силы и нужно довольствоваться тем, что у тебя есть.  
  
Кромешник делает очередную, возможно уже сотую заметку в уме. И неплохо бы после уничтожения Пустоты поговорить с Хранителями, так, основательно поговорить, условиться на некоторых новых правилах их существования, и главное взять слово, чтоб ни под каким предлогами не трогали Джека. И ведь надо додуматься, давать столь глупые, откровенно тупые, советы и наставления растущему, совсем молодому Духу. Который, возможно, только через столетия откроет в себе свою истинную силу, и то при условии, что Кромешник лично будет заниматься обучением.  
  
«И о чем только могли думать защитники детской веры? Ах, ну да, конечно же… Джек всего лишь запасной план…»  
  
Питч недовольно хмыкает и переводит свое внимание на прижавшегося к нему мальчишку. Джек устал, но даже в таком изможденном и вымотанном состоянии думает о произошедшем и пытается понять не зло ли он теперь во плоти. Черный Дух совершенно спокойно расцепив руки на поясе парнишки, проводит горячей ладонью по спине Снежного, молча поддерживая, и добравшись до головы, мягко ерошит белые волосы, покрытые инеем.  
  
— Всё. Угомонись и прекращай себя считать невесть кем. Это всего лишь твоя сила и твоя победа, Джек.  
  
Ледяной Дух не отвечает, он лишь едва ощутимо кивает, и больше не желает ничего говорить и объяснять, впрочем от него и не требуют. Кромешник только приказывает теням распределиться по дому и закрыть вход в подземелья, предотвращая любое проникновение в дом нежелательных гостей. Табуны и стаи Кошмаров распределились ниже, в просторных залах и разветвлениях запутанных тоннелей, отдыхая и набираясь сил у тьмы, после достаточно тяжелого боя.  
  
Когда Король переводит вновь внимание на Джека, отдав все нужные приказы, оказывается, что беловолосый парнишка благополучно заснул, удобно умастившись в его объятьях. Бугимен самодовольно улыбается своим навязчивым мыслям и, соткав из тени черный плед, накидывает на Джека, давно и прекрасно поняв, как мальчишке на самом деле нравится тепло теней.  
  
В последний раз подумав о внешних раздражителях, Кромешник поднимает голову и смотрит на едва светящийся в разных местах потолок, и мысленно приказывает тьме закрыть ненужные сейчас светящиеся кристаллы. В черной зале наступает приятная, осязаемо-мягкая темнота, но отдыхать равносильно юному Хранителю Король Страха не намерен, хоть и устал не меньше. У него есть много часов, чтобы подумать о предстоящих боях, и главное, подумать о защите несносного, но безумно важного для него Снежного Духа.  
  
Возможно, зря Фрост связался с Черным Духом. По крайней мере Кромешник уже жалеет об этой идиотской своей идеи заполучить в союзники Ледяного Джека. Конечно, его сила и потенциал первое, что привлекло когда-то Короля Кошмаров. Но, чем дальше в лес…   
  
Питч знал, в будущем для него станет только хуже и неизвестно, чем закончится их общение. Ведь с каждым днем мальчишка не нарочно, но привязывает к себе, подкупает своей искренностью и дружелюбием, а отпустить его, если захочет, уже не будет никаких сил, впрочем, как и желания.


	21. Chapter 21

Всё начиналось слишком хорошо.  
  
«Да, невероятно хорошо!» — со злым фырканьем подумал Дух Веселья, легко уворачиваясь от очередной прозрачной атаки.  
  
— Черт, он призывает этих тварей из ниоткуда! — рявкает Джек, с силой ударяясь об острый камень, но времени на осознание насколько это было больно нет, и быстро пригнувшись от троих острых ножей, к слову таких же прозрачных, Джек наносит в отместку сразу три удара состоящие из ледяных шаров, десятка копий и, как ни странно, ледяных сюрикэнов.  
  
И ведь действительно, пару часов назад начиналось всё настолько прекрасно! И какое было прекрасное утро.  
  
После вчерашнего и того, как он по-детски заснул в объятьях Черного Духа, новый день начался на странность хорошо. Оказалось, что Фрост проспал так всю ночь, и главное его ни разу не побеспокоил Кромешник, лишь под первые лучи солнца наверху осторожно разбудив. И ведь скованность после неожиданного и весьма необычного пробуждения сошла на нет, стоило услышать пару язвительных шуточек этого самого Короля, и наконец ощутить что он дома, и никуда не нужно лететь, что-то делать в белых залах Северянина. И не нужно постоянно ходить по холодному паркету.  
  
После того, как Бугимен пошел шугать своих диких Кошмаров и приручать совершенно безбашенные ужасы в глубине подземелий, Джек первым делом проверил глобус и с радостью обнаружив, что огоньков не стало меньше за ночь, пошел в знакомые залы, где сохранялся резерв из самых необычных и пугающих Кошмаров и тьмы.  
  
По пути обратно Джек вновь натолкнулся на Короля, и так перекидываясь то колкостями, то обыденными фразами они отправились наверх. На самом деле было только раннее утро, но с каждой минутой становилось всё светлей и можно было хорошенько потренироваться, а после поиграть с Кошмарами, которые, кстати, очень обрадовались возвращению второго хозяина. На второй пункт — поиграть с Кошмарами смотрел скептически Король всех этих Кошмаров, в своей эгоистичной манере приказывая всему табуну отправиться на патруль леса, а сам, с довольно пакостной ухмылкой, начал тренировать молодого Духа. Точнее, сам он так думал, а Джек же чудом увернулся от нескольких острых черных стрел, брошенных в него самым неожиданным образом.  
  
Фрост проклял всё на свете, зная, что последующие полчаса пройдут ужасом для него, но все-таки он был рад вернуться даже к изнуряющим тренировкам. В конце получасового урока Кромешник в первые расщедрился на короткую похвалу о реакции Зимнего Духа, и дал совет по поводу новых блоков и щитов, которые, конечно же, создавались без помощи посоха. В общем, после тренировки весь хороший настрой никуда не делся, и пока Джеку разрешили перевести дух, он нагло воспользовался этим, и как только с дозора вернулись Кошмары, Фрост без стеснений затеял легкую локальную метель и игры в снежки. Да и большое ли значение играет, что противником в игре был никто иной, как самый лучший и сильный табун Кошмаров Ужаса Ночи?  
  
А парнишка веселился, фыркал подобно этим разыгравшиеся скакунам и пытался от них то убежать, то построить снежную стену, но толку было мало: понявшие, что им дозволено порезвиться, веселые и полные энергии черные кони начали с азартом носится по поляне, пытаясь сцапать Джека то за капюшон толстовки, то осторожно цапнуть за волосы. Они носились везде, уворачивались от летящих в них снежков, сверкали красными глазищами и радостно фыркали и ржали, били копытами и игриво вставали на дыбы. И всё это время сам непосредственный хозяин и Ужас всех светлых Духов стоял возле входа в подземелья, скрестив руки на груди и подумывая о замене этих радостных сущностей. И ладно, ладно бы один дурень, что постоянно носится сломя голову со своим снегом и инеем, но Кошмары-то почему, за какие грехи они подхватили озорство и радость Джека, думал тогда Черный Дух. И никто из них совершенно не подозревал, что через час тени-ищейки в срочном порядке доложат об активности Безликого, в небольшой деревеньке на западе Китая. А еще через несколько десятков минут после этого, они уже вступят в яростный бой.  
  
«Вот и начинай после этого хороший день!» — с нервным смешком в подсознании подумал Джек, укрываясь за стеной из тьмы, что удачно успел призвать Кромешник.  
  
— Фрост, я тебя лично сейчас прибью! — разозленный хуже некуда Бугимен почти рявкает на молодого Духа, не обращая внимания на Безликого, который запустил в него белыми ножами, впрочем, они так и не долетают, рассыпаясь о новый черный щит, поставленный на автомате. — Да, чтоб тебя в Тартар, Снежный Дух! Ты же видишь, черт тебя дери, это существо неуправляемо и маниакально настроено тебя убить, а ты за ударами не следишь!  
  
— Да знаю, знаю! Потом будешь орать! — не менее злостно и холодно одергивает Джек, создавая в руках несколько магически-ледяных шаров и кидая их в свору из прозрачных сущностей, которые приняли облик гиен.  
  
Скрежет, как фоновый звук, подбешивает уже сильнее чем ожидалось, но Ледяной только морщится, и когда Пустота оказывается всего в шаге от него, сверкая белыми глазами, Джек не пугается, и вовремя создает вокруг себя светящуюся льдисто-белым сферу, через которую не пробивается ни одно прозрачное оружие и ни одна атака Безликого. Из-за этого тот металлически шипит, подрывается ближе и со всей силы ударяет когтисто-белой рукой по магической защите, но потенциал Джека действительно вырос, и сфера не рушится.  
  
Он правильно отвлекает Духа Пустоты на себя, высчитывая секунды, и когда Безликий замахивается на очередной удар, в его спину уже по классическому варианту врезается черная коса, пробивая насквозь прозрачное тело. Он шипит, дергается, желает призвать своих сущностей, но те борются с тенями и Кошмарами. Дух Зимы не теряет времени и собрав в себе концентрацию сил, и по-прежнему не снимая сферу, создает более приличный кинжал, светящийся голубым светом, и с размаху вгоняет магическо-эфемерное оружие в грудную клетку Духа Пустоты. Вновь двойной удар, уже даже не сговариваясь, а понимая друг друга с полу взгляда.  
  
А Безликий противно воет, пытается даже в таком положении достать юного Хранителя, но отлично спланированная атака дает о себе знать и силы медленно покидают прозрачного Духа. Он ненавистно смотрит на Джека и испаряется в воздухе, словно горячий столб воздуха поднимающийся над костром. Но его подчиненные сущности того же сделать не могут, и их за минуту уничтожают дикие Кошмары и тьма.  
  
— Это не прекратится никогда... — смотря, как дикие Кошмары и обычные спешно исчезают в темных скальных обрывах, тихо констатирует Джек, оседая на снег и на автомате хватая свой посох, который услужливо отдает ему тьма.  
  
— И чего расселся? Через минуту тут будут Хранители. Видите ли засекли сигнал… — нависая худой тенью над Джеком, раздраженно произносит Кромешник. Впрочем, руку протягивает уже обыденно, и так же обыденно дергает Фроста вверх, поднимая на ноги и прижимая к себе.  
  
Когда на место битвы заявляется сначала Кролик, выпрыгнув из тоннеля, а после и Песочник, на скальных еще заснеженных обрывах, возле горной деревушке, уже никого нет. И неизвестно что здесь происходило.  
  
***  
  
— Может уже наконец одобришь? — хмурится Фрост, двумя руками придерживая черную чашку с горячим какао и смотрит, как Кромешник создает новый вид оружия из самой необузданной и злой тьмы.  
  
— Даже и думать забудь, — раздраженный шипящий ответ.  
  
Джек стоит на пороге в ту самую залу, где размещены запасные Кошмары, и наблюдает уже более пяти минут за Королем, который воссоздав из теней приличный стол с черно-зеркальной поверхностью, уже битый час сверяется с древними, к слову сказать очень древними, чертежами и иногда тихо ругаясь, создает нечто из тьмы.  
  
К слову сказать глоток вкусного горячего напитка помогает смотреть не так предвзято на весь балаган и перебор с Кошмарами вокруг, а тенька-Кошмарик, что улеглась на пороге, возле ног Джека, действует медитативно-успокаивающе, и лишь благодаря её, чисто кошачьему, мурчанию он не придирается к Королю.  
  
А всё началось еще неделю назад. Как раз после выматывающей битвы в Китае. Ведь после того, как их прекрасное утро было испорчено Безликим, а половина Кошмаров не вернулись и они собственно оба свалились после возвращения домой, Кромешника откровенно и очень мягко говоря достало существование этой… «ненормальной прозрачной твари, которая никак не может подохнуть» И поэтому впервые за всё время Питч спустился в библиотеку, находя настолько древние свитки по созданию магического оружия, что казалось они пережили не только многие из цивилизаций, а были в принципе написанные еще до создание как таковых в этом мире. В общем, существовали эти свитки благодаря микроскопическим сетям из тьмы, что не давали за столько тысячелетий разложится хрупкому материалу, на котором были записаны и начерчены уникальные знания.  
  
После этого достаточно хорошо разбирающийся в различных схемах, чертежах и планах, Король Кошмаров, стал вытаскивать самое полезное из свитков, и в прямом смысле модернизировать старые чертежи оружия, пытаясь создать оптимальный, действенный и мощный вариант с помощью своей тьмы. Получалось по-разному, но Кромешник не был бы самим собой, если б забросил всё через несколько дней. Нет. Этот Король Кошмаров с дотошным упорством решил в один бой уничтожить Духа Пустоты, и раз выбора нет, он создаст оружие, которое не оставит Пустоте шансов на существование.  
  
Джек удрученно вздохнул, переглянулся с саблезубой тенькой, и вновь отпил горячего какао. Теперь, когда у Фроста появилась своя кофе машинка, адаптированная приготавливать различные виды какао и горячего шоколада, молоденький Дух решил попытать счастье в более крупном запросе.  
  
И ему ничего не стыдно и даже бровью не ведет, ведь занятый почти что с утра до ночи Черных Дух вовсе не обращал внимание на Джека, выделяя час только на тренировку, несколько минут в день на незначительные разговоры и на этом их общение прекращалось. Безликий не объявлялся, Хранители готовили свои планы и пытались оживить веру во многих детях, Джек по утрам делал то же самое, облетая некоторые города на севере. И в принципе обстановка за неделю была спокойной. Но вот скука намертво вцепилась в Зимнего Духа, не желала отпускать. Он не знал, чем занять себя в свободное от тренировок время, бродил по подземельям, летал наперегонки с Кошмарами, пытался создать снежные бури на поверхности, но все было слишком скучно и отдавало пыльным запахом одиночества. И, к тому же, ему вновь начало не доставать уюта.  
  
И вот в один из дней, когда он уныло пожаловался Кромешнику на этот фактор, и предложил что-то поменять в пустых скальных комнатах, а тот только отмахнулся, Фрост гордо-обиженно удалился из подземелий. И направившись в Канаду, проводил время с ребятней, создавая легкий снег и кидаясь снежками. Правда под вечер все дети весело разбежались по домам, а Джеку ничего не оставалось, как еще раз грустно облететь городок и слегка подморозить окна. И вот когда он отстранено выводил узоры на одном из кафетерий, то желание заполучить такую же кружечку ароматного, горячего шоколада, как у незнакомого рыжеволосого паренька, который её только что заказал, полностью захлестнуло его. И хоть Духам не нужно питаться человеческой едой, но просто порой лакомиться чем-то вполне насущим можно. И у Хранителей Джек неоднократно стаскивал у бубенцов имбирные пряники и, когда хотелось, пил сладкий кофе.  
  
Поэтому, по возвращению домой, Ледяной попросту начал выводить и без того раздраженного и нервного Бугимена, доказывая и приводя примеры, что было бы не плохо, если даже у них — Духов, появились бы некоторые человечески предметы быта, и даже некоторая кухонная утварь. Убеждения были весьма веские, и во многом обоснованные. Но Кромешнику было всё равно. Черный Дух всерьез решил довести дело до конца, и создать то, что одним выплеском магии будет способно уничтожить Пустоту.  
  
И только через два полноценных дня Джек понял, что достал Короля Страха своими идеями и планами по обустройству дома и приобретению чего-то человеческого. Ведь проснувшись по утру среди Кошмаров, и лениво пройдя в смежную залу, Джек увидел на том самом гранитном столе машинку для изготовления какао, а рядом стояла кофейная чашка, совершенно обычная, черно матовая, на таком же черном блюдце.  
  
Фрост усмехнулся, наблюдая за двумя любопытными дикими Кошмарами в виде гепардов, которые заинтересованно хотели понаблюдать за работой хозяина. Но один единственный взгляд желтых глаз и теневые гепарды, склонив морды, обиженно отворачиваются и уходят в совмещенные залы. А светловолосый Дух Веселья отпивает еще один глоток горячего напитка.  
  
— И почему нет? — нарушает спокойную тишину Джек, заинтересованно наблюдая за Кромешником, — Я ведь не о многом прошу…  
  
— Снежный… твое счастье, что я сейчас занят, — почти доброжелательно говорит Питч, изменяя структуру тьмы и задавая ей новую форму в виде небольшой острой иглы, — Тебе что, заняться нечем? Кажется, ты говорил о тренировке без меня на сегодняшний обед. Так в чем дело? Почему тебе обязательно стоять у меня над душой и постоянно доставать своими глупыми планами?  
  
— Потому, что мне это надо. Ну зачем тебе столько свободных пустых комнат? Ты мне одну уделить можешь? Почему ты до сих пор против камина?!  
  
— Фрост… Ты специально проверяешь мое терпение? Или считаешь, что я после твоих нудных и безумно неинтересных высказываний сделаю то о чем ты просишь?  
  
— Ну я же тебе объяснил, как вывести дымоход! Черт, да с твоими тенями наш камин можно подключить к любому дому на земле, и никто не узнает! Просто вывести верхнюю часть с помощью распространенной тени в какой-нибудь город, да подсоединить, образно выражаясь, к любому другому дымоходу в доме! Ты ведь сам это прекрасно давно знал и понимал, а еще меня заставил думать. Это так сложно сделать?  
  
— Нам. Не. Нужен. Камин. — ледяным тоном чеканит каждое слово Кромешник.  
  
— Да, конечно, — фыркает возмущенный Дух Холода, — Нам ничего не нужно! Тогда зачем в смежной стоит стол, ты мне объясни?!  
  
— Он там смотрится вполне нормально.  
  
— И камин там будет смотреться вполне нормально!  
  
— Джек… — холодным тоном предупреждает Кромешник, наконец поднимая взгляд от чертежей и смотря прямо парнишке в глаза, — Я сказал — нет. Эта махина нам не нужна. И в любой другой зале тоже.  
  
— Ну и черт с тобой! — огорченно выкрикивает Фрост, немедленно разворачиваясь и выходя из залы. Уже в смежной зале он с громким стуком ставит чашку на стол, допив едва остывший напиток залпом.  
  
А после, в принципе не желающий больше сегодня видеть этот Ужас Ночи, просит тьму вернуть посох, и как только привычное оружие ложится в руку, вылетает из подземелий. В это же время в зале с Кошмарами черно-зеркальный стол раскалывается на несколько частей, опадая острыми осколками тьмы, а новый кинжал из тьмы, который удалось создать на основе старых чертежей, со всей дури летит в противоположную стену, разбиваясь на сотни мелких крупиц чистейшей тьмы.  
  
Кошмары понимающе ретируются в другие залы, не попадаясь под горячую руку.  
  
***  
  
Дух Зимы безразлично провел посохом по-большому булыжнику, вырисовывая узоры мороза и со странным отстранением наблюдая, как серый камень становится белым, с изящным морозным рисунком. Под ногами вновь хрупко хрустнуло, и Джек посмотрел вниз. Тонкая корочка льда вновь треснула, и одной ногой Джек стоял по щиколотку в ледяной воде, наступая на круглую разноцветную гальку.  
  
Он совершенно случайно выбрал место на юге Канады, в прекрасном лесном массиве, где по одну сторону возвышался зеленющий лес, а с другой были скалы и небольшие ручейки горных рек, которые неспешно текли. Уже была весна, и снег сошел с этих мест, давая право легкой, еще незначительной, зелени начать прорастать, и заполнять всю землю короткой травой. Но прилет сюда раздраженного и обиженного на весь свет, то есть на одного конкретного Ужаса Ночи, Ледяного Духа поменял планы природы, в миг замораживая часть скал, сами речушки с ручейками и небольшой участок поляны. И теперь Джек безразлично вырисовывал узоры на всех камнях и скалах, медленно бродя по-тонкому льду, который заморозил маленькие ручейки и края речек, что мерно журчали совсем рядом.  
  
— И что ему стоит?.. — не унимался Джек, обиженно смотря на творение своего холода. Он досадно покусывал губу и всё думал о Бугимене, который совершенно забросил его, перестал обращать внимание, и так холодно и отстранено говорил с ним сегодня.  
  
«Стоп!»  
  
Фрост остановился на одном месте, еще раз проворачивая свои мысли, но теперь вдумываясь в каждое обвинительное слово у себя в голове. И получалось совсем нерадостно. По сути, он впервые понял осознано, что обижается на Кромешника по таким пустякам. И нет бы весомая причина — завоевание мира, вред Хранителям, страх всем детям мира… Но нет же! Джек злился на отсутствие к себе внимания и вредность Короля Кошмаров. Да, подумаешь, не хочет Питч устанавливать камин, да, возможно по соображениям безопасности и в угоду своего характера, но ведь это не конец света. Но Фрост всё равно обижается, потому, как хочет к себе внимания, хочет, чтоб Черных Дух… позволял ему больше. Баловал. Соглашался. Был больше времени рядом…   
  
Зимний Дух с протяжным стоном опускается на колени, совершенно не обращая внимание на ледяную воду и острую кромку льда.  
  
— И насколько же я к нему привязался?.. — устало спрашивает сам себя Фрост, смотря перед собой. А сам в это время проигрывает в голове всю эту неделю. И вроде было всё спокойно, и никаких близких контактов, как, например, объятия или сон на коленях у Кромешника. Если они касались друг друга, то только на тренировках, и то редко, потому как Питч предпочитал дальний бой, и чисто чтобы выдрессировать быструю реакцию у Джека приближался ближе, атакуя на минимальном расстоянии.  
  
А Ледяной тем временем закипал, медленно, но с каждой минутой всё больше. Конечно же неосознанно, но, как показали семь с половиной дней отсутствие внимания и касаний, это выводит его из себя. Теперь-то Джек это понял в полной мере, и прекрасно уяснил, с чего так крупно вспылил и поругался с Бугименом.  
  
Взгляд серых слегка печальных глаз переводится на обрушенную скалу, на вершине которой криво растет лес, а внизу протекают тонкие речушки. Красиво. Но Джека больше волнует сможет ли он отказаться от этой привязанности и сможет ли прожить без внимания того, кто уже стал близок. Ведь ему стало страшно, он еще ни разу за всю свою жизнь Духа не подпускал к себе настолько близко, а тут… Черный Король Кошмаров, из-за отсутствия внимания которого, парнишка уже готов бесится и делать столь опрометчивые и, на самом деле, глупые поступки.  
  
«Отказаться от Кромешника… Заморозить все отношения…»  
  
Джек кусает губу и смотрит вдаль. Ему не свойственно так переживать за взаимоотношения. Ведь он привык быть один за триста лет, что уж там, привык быть невидимым. А теперь его бесит и обижает невнимание самого Темного из Духов. Но отказываться от того кого принял и подпустил? Он ведь и дальше хочет подпускать ближе, доверять, теперь полностью и бесповоротно.  
  
— Да гори оно всё! — злобно фыркает Джек, крепче сжимая посох.   
  
За столько лет, пусть они и прошли путь от врагов к хорошим пока что напарникам, Фрост не собирается терять первого, кто защищает, учит, говорит правду и доверяет ему. Он не хочет терять друга. Только вот… Ледяной смотрит, как медленно вниз по-небольшому склону стекают ручейки воды и медленно подмораживает их.  
  
Он давно понял, что слово "друг" не подходит. Король Кошмаров слишком давно значит намного больше. И прямо сейчас Джек опознает чувство разжигающее его изнутри. Это необычная, смешанная с обидой и легким раздражением... ревность. Да. Именно на то, что всю неделю Кромешник не уделял внимания ему, и проводил время со своими чертовыми свитками и, дурацкой, опасной тьмой!  
  
— Бездна Великая! Джек, какой же ты дурак! — сжимается в комок Ледяной Дух, понимая весь масштаб его проблемы и тех чувств, которые и являются теперь большой такой проблемой.  
  
«Идиот, идиот! Джек Фрост, ты просто наиглупейший болван! Ты ведь понимаешь, к чему это приведет! Ну нет, ну за что? Бездна, Господи, Луноликий! Да не важно! Но что, что я такого натворил, чтобы на меня это свалилось? За что?!» — мысленный монолог, или лучше сказать — мысленный вой был достаточно красноречивым и пылким, но его вновь никто не услышал, да и Джек не уверен, что хотел бы, чтоб сейчас ему хоть кто-то да отвечал.  
  
— Болван... — зажмурившись, страдальчески обозвал себя он, понимая, что одной «ревностью к чертежам» дело не обойдется. Это уже вышло за грань…  
  
Тень на руках в виде узоров опалила кожу мягким огнем, и в ту же секунду за спиной раздался знакомый хрипловатый голос:  
  
— Согласен. Порой ты действительно ведешь себя как глупый мальчишка.  
  
Джек открывает глаза, грустно улыбаясь, пока этого не видит Питч, и спокойно спрашивает:  
  
— Ну и зачем ты меня нашел? Я бы сам вернулся. Я ведь не до такой степени глупый, чтоб пропасть на несколько дней или не найти маршрут до дома.  
  
— Я такого не говорил, Снежный. Порой ты меня поражаешь, — Кромешник немного помолчал, создавая ощущение, что никого рядом не было, но после продолжил более спокойным тоном, — Всё. Давай возвращайся домой. К тому же, не порть природе естественное пробуждение. Твой снег здесь абсолютно неуместен.  
  
Фрост кивает, не то самому себе, не то Бугимену. И поднявшись разворачивается, но не желает пока смотреть в желтые глаза Ужаса Ночи. Он привычно подходит к нему ближе и позволяет себя приобнять, в следующее мгновение оказываясь в смежной зале.  
  
«Всё по-прежнему», — думает беловолосый парнишка и, высвободившись от теплых рук Короля, отходит дальше, направляясь в разветвленный круглый коридор, подумывая спустится ниже, в темные комнаты, почти совсем необитаемые и с минимальным количеством светящихся кристаллов в стенах и потолке.  
  
Он находит ту самую комнату, уж больше похоже на цилиндрическую, без углов пещеру, с высоким потолком, и хочет пару часов провести здесь. Благо не кромешная тьма, ибо хоть высоко, но пара кристаллов слабо освещают высокое помещение, однако для того, чтобы рассмотреть что-то в цветах возможности не хватит. Идеальный для настроения Джека сумрак. Он обреченно выдыхает и, положив посох на пол, подходит к стене, упираясь лбом о твердый холодный камень. Определенно ситуация пошла под откос, а его эмоции вышли из-под контроля.  
  
«А еще Ледяным Духом зовусь...» — с насмешкой поддевает сам себя Джек. Он может прекрасно понять, что происходит, ровно, как может принять свои эмоции, но вот совершенно не понимает как дальше вести себя и реагировать.   
  
«Почему я не заметил всё раньше? Может тогда был способ избежать… всего этого?» — жаль, что его тяжелые мысли прерывают, и полностью подумать и всё решить для самого себя не удается.  
  
Позади слышится шелест теней, и тихие шаги раздаются в густой тишине. Кромешник подходит почти вплотную, прожигая взглядом белый затылок молодого Духа. Ему, как Джеку, не нужен свет, чтобы видеть в темноте. И даже если бы в зале не было кристаллов, он различил бы мельчайшие детали. Вся ситуация жутко гнетущая и находится на острой раскаленной грани, как перед крупным скандалом. Но единственное, что делает Король Кошмаров — опирается руками о ту же стену, по обеим сторонам от Джека, тем самым пресекая попытки парнишки сбежать от него.  
  
— Поговорим? — специально склонившись, так, чтоб голос был тише, но Джек смог различить все холодные нотки в нем.  
  
— Зачем? — шепотом, с едва уловимой усмешкой, спрашивает Фрост, смотря на черную стену перед собой.  
  
— Затем, что это переходит уже все границы.  
  
— Что конкретно? Моя невежественность или твое безразличие? — Джек прикусывает язык, но уже поздно, коварные слова произнесены.  
  
— Ты заметил во мне безразличие, Джек? — колко допытывается Питч, не зная наверняка, как теперь реагировать. По сути когда он сюда спустился, то решил помириться, признав свою неправоту. Но теперь не понимает как поступить. Слова Джека и задевают, и звучат обиженно одновременно.  
  
— Я… я не знаю. Просто давай оставим этот разговор. Я не могу так! — Дух Зимы сдается, устало прикрывая глаза и закидывая далеко на пыльную воображаемую полку план с камином. Черт бы с ним.  
  
Дальше сил препираться и выяснять отношения просто нет. Особенно, учитывая последние новости о самом себе и своих эмоциях к тому, кто стоит за спиной. Но вопреки правилам и вопреки ядовитому характеру Кромешника, он не отвечает, только коротко усмехается, и осторожно обнимает юного Хранителя со спины.  
  
— Я не понимаю, зачем тебе сдалось здесь всё переделывать? Можно из теней создать всё что угодно, — стараясь уйти на компромисс, заявляет Бугимен, немного успокоившийся от того, что Джек не дергается и не уходит от прикосновения.  
  
— Хотелось уют создать… — смущенно ворчит Джек, и помолчав несколько минут, совершенно никого не отягощающих, тихо спрашивает: — Ну чего тебе это стоит?  
  
— Мне? — спокойная усмешка, — Мне ничего не стоит. Начиная от переноса сюда новой кофе машинки, и заканчивая вырыванием из древнего замка готического старинного камина… Но просто ответь мне, зачем он тебе здесь?  
  
— Не только для красоты. Ведь так будет уютней. Я не хочу чтоб… наш дом… — Ледяной с трудом подавляет судорожный вздох, когда произносит слово «наш», и старается спокойней продолжить, — …был всего лишь подземельем. Ведь у тебя есть библиотека, там много книг, идущих в три этажа стеллажи, там кристаллы света, два удобных кресла, на которые ты вечно накидываешь пологи в виде теплых теней, и вот там из-за этого уютно, тепло, есть жизнь. Я хочу эту атмосферу в каждой комнате… — Джек заканчивает неуверенно, но свою основную мысль он смог высказать правильно.  
  
— Глупый маленький Дух... — едва слышно произносит Питч, усмехаясь и сильнее прижимая к себе мальчишку, — Разве ты не понял, что нет жизни там, где обитает тьма и страх?  
  
— Отговорки, — ни на грамм не поверив, фыркает парнишка, — У тебя в каждой тени и сгустке тьмы жизни больше, чем порой в некоторых разумных существах. Если просто эта идея тебе не нравится, то скажи напрямую. Не приплетай сюда Кошмаров и тьму. — Фрост делает попытку вырваться, но Кромешник прижимает его к себе только плотнее.  
  
— Мне сейчас не до этого, Джек.  
  
— Да, конечно! — начинает опять заводиться Ледяной, — У тебя эксперименты с тьмой, оружие нового уровня среди Духов. И старые нудные чертежи!.. Да, я помню, Питч.  
  
— Кажется, твой юношеский максимализм никогда не пройдет, — с довольным смешком Кромешник специально дергает парнишку на себя, словно пытаясь отвлечь от сумбурных мыслей. Ведь сам он давно понял, что так взбесило Джека, и конечно это не могло ему не понравиться. Такая потребность внимания и подростковая ревность сиюминутно подкупали, и вся злость на Снежного улетучивалась в один миг.  
  
— Джек, ты понимаешь, чем раньше я создам оружие, тем раньше мы сможем победить Пустоту? А чем раньше всё это закончится, тем… раньше мы сможем заняться домом и вплотную твоим обучением? — Питч коварно ухмыляется, решая добить взбунтовавшегося мальчишку, — Еще не дошло, что мне самому хочется поскорее избавиться от препятствий и заняться нашими жизнями?  
  
А у Ледяного после заключительных слов перехватывает дыхание, и он рад что стоит спиной к Королю, рад, что здесь плотный сумрак и не видно, как на него повлияли эти слова. По ощущениям теплоты на щеках, он уверен, что даже появился едва заметный румянец. Но и это для него перебор. Столько лет ни одно событие не могло смутить и вызвать такую реакцию, а теперь эти слова — «заняться нашими жизнями» вытащили все эмоции, что были спрятаны в ледяной сейф, и подожгли. Вообще, всё к чертям в его душе подожгли… Или поджег, один единственный, бывший враг…  
  
— Да ну тебя! Почему ты мне сразу не сказал тогда? — вспоминая, что лучшая тактика — это нападение, Фрост старается запечатать ледяной стеной все свои эмоции и принять более отстраненный вид, но вот горячие руки крепко держащие за пояс в принципе этому не способствуют, и возводимые холодные стены рушатся.  
  
— Я действительно увлекся оружием. Там нужна точность, Снежный… И, к тому же, мне казалось ты поймешь, что просто сейчас не время. — Бугимен ни за что не будет признавать, что и впрямь последние несколько дней испытывал Фроста, но и равносильно не будет извиняться за свое… безразличие. По крайней мере не словами.   
  
И пока Снежный Дух находится так близко, и в таком удобном захвате, Король Кошмаров наклоняется достаточно близко и мимолетно целует парнишку в висок, надеясь, что в следующую секунду в комнате не начнется ледяной войны.  
  
Войны не начинается. Джек просто замер, осмысливая, что только что было. Но, как известно, все мысли Ледяного Джека к добру не приводят, и Питч решает нарушить создавшуюся тишину и отстраняется от парнишки, прямо оповещая:  
  
— У меня сейчас есть время, потому давай, марш на тренировку в нижний зал. Так и быть, сегодня дам тебе еще один важный урок.  
  
***  
  
Джек выходит из комнаты на автомате, равносильно идет за Кромешником до просторного очень светлого, из-за обилия кристаллов, и совершенно пустого зала для тренировок. Комната сама по себе большая, равносильно поляне наверху по размерам, и здесь кроме ровных стен и черного пола нет совершенно никаких предметов или существ.  
  
Из-за как всегда внезапной атаки Фрост не успевает до конца подумать, что вытворил в той темноте Бугимен. Его вновь затягивает бой, атаки тьмы, и контроль над собственным телом и щитами, которые нужно ставить очень вовремя. Но в течении тренировки даже несмотря на быстрые черные стрелы или массивные черные пики, до конца отвлечься и забыть молодой Дух Веселья не может. Это был поцелуй. Мимолетный, аккуратный, но черт возьми — поцелуй!  
  
Фрост еще сильнее закусывает губу и, сконцентрировавшись, посылает ответную волну своей магией, разрушая всё льдом и вымораживая даже стойкий камень стен. Тьма на полу замирает в одночасье, и часть черных шаров, кольев и острых игл, летящие в него, останавливаются в воздухе и осыпаются колким черным стеклом на пол. Король смотрит удивленно, но в то же время одобрительно. Но через секунду его уже нет в конце зала, а Джек чувствует у своего горла острое лезвие ножа.  
  
— Похвально за такую массовую атаку, Снежный. Но не забывай ни только об оружии противника, но и о самом противнике, который может в одночасье оказаться у тебя за спиной, — насмешливо объясняет Кромешник. Он по-прежнему стоит за спиной Джека и специально удерживает острый кинжал у беззащитной шеи, а вторым направляет острие клинка в сердце молодого Духа, — Тебе нужно следить не только за оружием, но и за самим врагом. Скорость, Джек, всегда выигрывает тот, кто быстрее среагирует. И не важно, это холодная война, где надо включать мозги, или локальный бой, где каждое движение нужно продумывать и не задерживать. Уяснил, Хранитель Радости?  
  
— Уяснил, — сдавленно подтверждает Зимний Дух. И когда в следующую секунду два острия исчезают, он может нормально пошевелиться и вдохнуть воздуха. Это конечно не требуется, но Джек порой забывает, что он Дух. Он не успевает развернуться к Черному Духу, Кромешник сам появляется теперь перед ним, смотря на него едвали насмешливым и довольным взглядом.  
  
— Сдерживать боковые атаки по-прежнему выходит плохо, — пристально наблюдая за Джеком, Питч специально, как и всегда, берет мальчишку за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и смотреть в глаза. — Но ты хорошо научился ставить блоки.  
  
Он едва касается пальцами, мягко оглаживает подбородок, и подобравшись большим пальцем чуть выше, проводит по нижней губе, ласково прикасаясь и не сводя при этом взгляда с шокированных серебряных глаз мальчишки.  
  
Именно это становится для Джека последней каплей в сегодняшних потрясениях. Он наобум кивнув, и отстранившись от прикосновений, выходит из залы молча. Хотя все эмоции и чувства кричат в попытках вернуться. В ту залу, под тот пристальный, горящий золотом взгляд, под те теплые касания... Но это слишком для Фроста, и, захватив посох, он стремительно улетает. Для него скоро войдет в привычку трусливо улетать, когда дело доходит до него самого.  
  
***  
  
Ледяной находит идеальное для себя место — северная точка Гренландии, немного в низине, где ледяной поток воздуха спускаясь вниз и становится еще холоднее, и температура не повышается выше -59 по Цельсию.  
  
Там пусто, постоянная пурга заметает острый снег в причудливые, синеватые вихри. Из-за крошки снега, что никогда не лежит на одном месте, буря кажется похожей на туман, и видение плохое, не видно дальше двух метров ничего, только белая мгла днем, и темно синяя ночью. А Фросту плевать.  
  
Он садится в самую низкую точку, обнимая себя и кладя голову на колени. Посох лежит рядом, и для своей безопасности он лишь усиливает холод, понижая температуру до -75. Ему так нравится, как он себя убеждает... А на самом же деле по-глупому, действительно по-детски, надеется выморозить всё, что греет изнутри. Надеется выстудить все эмоции и заморозить чувства.  
  
Он никогда не задумывался, что не подпускает к себе никого. Когда были Хранители, с ним настолько близко не общались и не задевали его личное пространство. Он не показывал всех слабостей и страхов, он не открывал свои эмоции другим. Ему вообще казалось, что нет ничего внутри, кроме радости, детей, предназначения быть Хранителем… Все самые ранние и тяжелые мечты, желания он буквально похоронил, очень давно смирившись. И только когда в жизни повторно появился Король Кошмаров, и в последующем парень обрел дом, наконец начали оттаивать все блоки, собственные возведенные стены.  
  
Джек хоть кого-то допустил к себе, и сам подпустил себя же к своим сокрытым чувствам, открывая заржавевшим ключом ту самую потайную дверь в душе. Ту, которую он запер около трехсот лет назад, когда понял, что ему как Духу, тем более невидимому Ледяному Духу, ничего не светит, и лучше навсегда остаться веселящимся подростком.  
  
Джек хмурится, накидывает капюшон, и старается игнорировать тепло распространяющееся по телу. Тени преданы ему и не смотря на то, что Дух Холода по идее замерзнуть ну никак не может, нарочито заботливо окутывают тело, постепенно превращаясь в облегающую черную кофту под толстовкой.  
  
***  
  
Он не помнит сколько проходит времени, знает наверняка — было два раза темно и два раза светло, а всё остальное наглухо игнорирует. Со своим природным упорством всё надеясь, что эмоции пропадут, их сможет заморозить холод, который подмораживает с хрустом даже воздух. Он знает конечно, что бесполезно, и с одной стороны считает глупостью противостоять тому, что начинает чувствовать и желать. Но…  
  
«Вот так просто и легко поддаться, поменять всё в одночасье? И с кем? С кем? — С Королем Кошмаров?»  
  
Фрост тихо рычит, снежная буря становится острее и яростней, заволакивая всё белым пологом. Температура понижается на еще один десяток градусов, и кажется что это предел, но нет, для Ледяного сейчас это только разогрев. Он может заморозить весь воздух, может остановить метель, и чтоб каждая снежинка замерзла в ледяном, азотном воздухе. Остановить с помощью своей силы время, пусть и на маленьком клочке этого мира, но все же может.  
  
Но в голове вновь пробегают предательские картинки, мысли, ощущения. Джек старается посмотреть на все происходящее не так предвзято, не закрываясь от всего мира и не выставляя колья. Он может понять, что ничего такого сверх предосудительного нету. И скорее этого нужно было ожидать, живя под одной крышей… под одним пластом земли, коль быть точнее, с Ужасом Ночи.  
  
Но ведь Джек не может смотреть как все, не в его характере простота. И он обязательно надумывает, приплетая сюда предубеждения, страхи, все свои «за» и «против». И совершенно не важно, что где-то глубоко в подсознании он давно всё решил, понял, принял и хочет быть ближе. Одно дело думать и придумывать наедине с самим собой, другое дело, когда тебя обнимают, касаются и ненавязчиво целуют  
  
Фрост не знает, что его пугает больше, своя собственная реакция, которую он держит на стальной цепи, чтоб не сорваться или спокойные действия самого Кромешника.  
  
Когда наступает третий раз светло, Джек частично сдается. Нет, белая мгла до сих пор вокруг или он словно внутри огромного снежного торнадо пятой категории.* Но его внутренний дисбаланс постепенно начинает растворяться, сменяясь странным вымученным спокойствием. Зимнему Духу сложно признаваться, что на этот раз он проиграл, но с другой стороны он рад, что половина ледяных сейфов стен и многие из запретных дверей в душе медленно растворяются. Он предвидел это еще тогда, в праздник Фонарей в Китае. Помнил свои эмоции и знал, что рано или поздно не сможет больше скрывать многих своих реакций, не только от себя, но и от других.  
  
На этот же день, ближе к вечеру, его находят. Кромешник, молча прошедший через стену белого вихря, не говорит ничего, лишь забрав тьмой заснеженный посох, поднимает Фроста и за капюшон толстовки притаскивает обратно домой.  
  
***  
  
Королю Кошмаров хочется сразу, как только они переместились, швырнуть мальчишку в стену, со всей силы. Но он лишь отпускает его и внимательно смотрит на нахохлившегося, покрытого инеем Джека.  
  
— А теперь, потрудись объяснить, Снежный Дух, какого черта ты делал на самом видном и незащищенном месте целых три дня? — холодно шипит Питч, стоя возле Джека и, на всякий случай, приказав теням закрыть вход в подземелье.  
  
— Может оставишь меня ненадолго в покое? Я тебя очень прошу, — скованный Снежный Дух хмурится, и совершенно не знает что дальше ему делать.  
  
Его так до конца и не отпустило, хоть и эмоции улеглись мягкими слоями, и каждая на свою полочку. Но он вновь дома, в окружении теплой и дружественной к нему тьмы. Но самое теперь невыносимое, он не может скрывать своих реакций, а его персональный Кошмар вновь стоит слишком близко.  
  
— Да чтоб еще раз я тебя отпустил! — холодное шипение и злой взгляд на беловолосого парнишку, — Ты — ходячая катастрофа, Фрост! Благо эта прозрачная тварь не высовывается, и не засекла тебя одного на ледниках Гренландии! Черт тебя возьми, о чем ты только думал, Джек?  
  
— Знаю. Но всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. А теперь мне нужно вниз! — быстро проговорив, Джек отворачивается и решает сбежать, хотя бы к Кошмарам, но его перехватывает сильная рука, и Кромешник с силой дергает на себя.  
  
— Я тебя не отпускал!  
  
— Да отстань! Ты не понимаешь, что мне нужно просто порой побыть одному? — вспыльчиво рявкает Ледяной, бесполезно надеясь, что его отпустят.  
  
— Что тебя так испугало? — сменив злость на интерес, неожиданно спокойно и серьезно спрашивает Кромешник, впрочем, молодого Духа так и не отпускает. Он слегка прищуривается, осматривая Джека, и про себя понятливо усмехается, а вслух только уточняет: — Мое повышенное к тебе внимание? Тот поцелуй? Касание? Что?  
  
— Помолчи... Просто помолчи!  
  
— Тебе было неприятно? Или ты хочешь всё оставить как есть? Ну же, Ледяной Дух Морозов, я здесь и не убегаю подобно тебе, — с насмешкой проговаривает Питч, как бы издеваясь над молоденьким Хранителем, в отместку за его трехдневный побег, — Скажи, мне тебя больше не касаться? Не подходить? Хочешь, вообще больше не будем видеться?  
  
— Нет! — испугавшись этого больше, нежели перемен в их отношениях, резко выкрикивает Джек, испуганно глядя в глаза Черного Духа, — Я, я просто не знаю… Я не хочу, чтоб ты уходил, или… в общем не хочу, чтоб прекращалось всё то, что ты перечислил. Но… Да отпусти же ты меня!..  
  
Фрост с силой дергает рукой, однако эта попытка перевести внимание Короля проваливается, да и отпускать его тот не намерен. Дух Холода сдается, и опустив голову, смиряется и понимает, что как прежде уже быть не может, шепотом доканчивает:  
  
— Я не могу понять этих изменений. И да, я боюсь…  
  
— Меня? И того что я делаю? — едва насмешливо выпытывает Бугимен. Возможно эта язвительность и холодность помогают ему самому, ведь слова Снежного Духа, каждое его слово сейчас, не менее важно и для Короля. Но показывать свою уязвимость до такой степени он не намерен, вот и прячется уже под привычным ядом и цинизмом.  
  
— Себя, — коротко выдохнув, окончательно сдается Джек. Понимая, что создает шипы сам, но хочет, чтоб их разрушили, разломав на осколки, а его самого наконец забрали из этого ледяного острого кокона и наконец приняли, невзирая ни на что, — Своих эмоций. Боюсь, потому что есть страхи, неверные убеждения и много еще чего, за все триста лет. И уже на последнем месте, всех своих… заходов, я боюсь тебя и того что ты делаешь. Питч это…  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — не дав досказать то, что и так давным давно было понятно, спокойно, пока что, просит Кромешник. Но Джек по-прежнему держит голову опущенной, и у Короля заканчивается терпение, — Я сказал, на меня посмотри!  
  
Он дергает Снежного Духа к себе ближе, и тому ничего не остается кроме как выполнить принудительную просьбу, поднимая голову и с трудом смотря в желтые глаза. Несколько секунд уходят на то, чтобы прочитать все страхи Фроста и убедиться в его подростковой глупости, еще пару на то, чтобы в последний раз осознать всё самому и принять окончательное решение, возможно после которого у него прибавится личных Кошмаров, эдак на десяток больше. Мгновения проходят, и Питч, оценивающе осмотрев Джека, серьезно спрашивает:  
  
— Ты хочешь этого? Не важно страхи, не важно твои накрутки и глупые мысли. Просто ответь мне. Хочешь?  
  
— А разве по мне не видно? — не смея отвести взгляд, впрочем, как и не имея возможности унять на странность теплую боль в районе солнечного сплетения, уклончиво отвечает светловолосый Хранитель.  
  
— Джек… — предупреждающе холодный голос, совсем не доброго сейчас Короля Страха, дает понять, что Ледяной ответил не правильно.  
  
— Да, — мысленно зажмурившись, коротко отвечает Фрост.  
  
— И это было так сложно? — помолчав несколько секунд, без издевок и ехидства спрашивает Кромешник, едва ли ослабляя хватку на руке мальчишки, — Глупый Снежный Дух. Всегда говори мне правду, и то что чувствуешь. Страх я и без тебя прочесть могу.  
  
— А ты? Что касаемо тебя? Тебе этого… То есть, ты хочешь? — кое-как сформулировав, сдавленно спрашивает Джек, вновь отводя взгляд и проклиная свою нерешительность и робость. И вроде живет столько столетий, а тем более сейчас XXI век, и мог бы научиться задавать такие вопросы. Но опять же, было не для кого учиться, а теперь… есть для кого?  
  
Наблюдая за Джеком и его тщетными попытками найти выход, а лучше сбежать, Кромешник решает идти до конца, и раз есть возможность, то поддастся на еще одну авантюру. Быть может — сработает. Ведь Джек тут единственный, кто только что осознал и признался самому себе и ему. Король давно же знал свое отношение к Снежному Духу, и то к чему всё идет.  
  
— Тебе показать насколько? — довольно усмехнувшись, и притягивая мальчишку ближе к себе, ровно спрашивает Питч. Впрочем, этот вопрос имеет лишь внешнюю свободу выбора. Черный Дух в любом случае поступит по-своему.  
  
— Я… Может лучше скажешь? — опешивший от наглости, и от поворота разговора, Джек, не понимает, как теперь выкручиваться, и совершенно четко ощущает, как его обнимают крепче.  
  
— А может, всё-таки показать, а, Джек? — с хитрой полуулыбкой, Кромешник в наглую игнорируя острый холод, который поднялся вокруг из-за эмоций Ледяного Духа, приподнимает его голову чуть выше, не сводя взгляда с темно-серых глаз.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь… — упрямится беловолосый парнишка, хотя мысли уже совершенно другие, да и собственные руки, приобнимающие Короля за плечи говорят вовсе не о страхе. И он стоит слишком близко, еще крепче прижимая Снежного к себе.  
  
— Джек, ты ведь врешь. Нагло. Самому себе, — Король наклоняется ближе, точно зная чего ему хочется.  
  
— Не надо, подожди… — прерывисто выдохнув, Джек хочет отстраниться или просто делает вид, что хочет, а на самом деле лишь крепче обнимает Короля. Он еще в Гренландии понял, что упускать своего шанса, если выпадет, не намерен.  
  
— Ты так и будешь от меня бегать? — не скрывая победоносной усмешки, Кромешник наклоняется ниже, так, что остается несколько сантиметров до желанных, мягких на вид, губ мальчишки.  
  
— Не надо, — с тихой просьбой, только тон совсем не соответствует словам.  
  
— Просто… — Кромешник недоговаривает, сокращает последнее расстояние, осторожно касаясь холодных и действительно мягких губ. Всего одно прикосновение, ощущая, как у мальчишки загнанно бьется сердце. И будь его воля, он бы уже прижал его крепче, а лучше прижал к стене, зажав собой, и поцеловал по-настоящему, как мерещилось все эти полторы недели.  
  
А Джек, как олененок, смотрит испуганно, но не шевелится, не отталкивает — и не «да» и не «нет». И что с этим делать Питч не знает. Но Джек рушит мгновение, резко отстраняясь и несмотря на то, как он хватал черную ткань в попытке быть ближе, отходит от Кромешника.  
  
— Не надо больше. Прошу... — он потерян, вновь напуган, но больше своей реакцией, нежели тем, что сделал Король. Ведь ему понравилось. Ледяной стремительно сбегает, улетая из подземелий, не смотря на тени вверху, которые он просто вымораживает. А Король остается стоять на одном месте, медленно, но верно закипая.   
  
Под конец нудной минуты терпение его подводит, и злостно швырнув ненужный камень в стену, так, что от грохота разбивающегося на куски монолита испугались все тени и Кошмары, Питч исчезает из дома.  
  
***  
  
На краю вырубленного леса видно появление темного высокого силуэта, который полностью материализовавшись, быстро настигает светловолосого парнишку, и не дав тому опомнится хватает за руку, притягивая к себе, чтобы через мгновение начать целовать, только теперь уже по-настоящему, по-взрослому, со всей охотой и желанием.


	22. Chapter 22

Северный ветер неумолимо облетал заснеженные просторы, яростно обдувая ледники и острые торосы. Буря на белых равнинах не унималась уже более суток, и заставляла всех живых существ прятаться от белой мглы и леденящего ветра по разным закуткам и норам. Впрочем, какой бы снежная стихия, вышедшая из-под контроля, не была сильной, пробраться сквозь плотные стены замка Хранителя Рождества она не могла.  
  
Там кипела тяжелая работа всех йети и самих Хранителей, которые решили сворачивать сроки, и попытаться покончить с угрозой номер один в кратчайшее время. И в кои-то веки Хранитель Рождества подумал о совместном нападении на Пустоту, и теперь решал, как бы сообщить древнему врагу о желании сражаться вместе против Безликого. Впрочем, никто из работающих над схемами и до хрипоты спорящих Хранителей не знал, как один единственный в их сборище, мог единым словом сообщить Королю и позвать на Северный Полюс.  
  
А Джек тихо, как прилежный ученик, сидел за столом, молча следя за спорящими защитниками веры, и не говорил и слово. Он лишь изредка, когда те сами просили его что-то сказать, предлагал тот или иной вариант и дальше сидел спокойно и мирно. Со стороны могло показаться, что Джек просто не хочет вмешиваться в ругань Хранителей, но молодой Дух Холода на самом деле не мог уложить события в голове, случившиеся столь недавно, и был сейчас полностью потерянным.  
  
— А я говорю, мы будем использовать камни! — продолжал упорствовать Северянин, показывая кролю зеленые и красные кристаллы, похожие на не ограненные драгоценные камни. — С их помощью мы сможем задержать Безликого, а если по твоему плану, то из-за его прихвостней не успеем даже ловушки активировать!  
  
— А ты можешь себе представить риск?! — не уступал в споре Банни, — Если Дух Пустоты стал настолько силен, что может просто всю магию из твоих, таких уж любимых, кристаллов вытащить и сожрать! Ты представляешь, что вместо оружия, мы наоборот ему дадим дополнительный источник силы?  
  
— Кристаллы заколдованы и на них высеченные знаки! Из них можно высвободить всю энергию и магию, но нарочно вытянуть и поглотить не удастся! — рявкает Николас, сверля Банни упрямым взглядом.  
  
— А вдруг!  
  
— А я тебе говорю, что не удастся!  
  
— Ребята, прекращайте спорить! — вмешалась расстроенная Фея, стараясь, чтоб её голос звучал хоть немного убедительней.  
  
— Ну и подумаешь! — фыркнул Кролик, отворачиваясь от Николаса и нервно топая лапой.  
  
— У меня еще один план тут накидан. — кашлянув, серьезно произнес Северянин, и обвел взглядом всех собравшихся Хранителей. — В общем, я думаю, что в последующих боях… ох, не хочу этого признавать, но нам не помешает чужая помощь.  
  
— Да? И чья же это? — ощетинился Кролик, — Ты вообще думаешь своей головой, а, Николас?  
  
— Да не мешай ты! — возмутился Хранитель Рождества, — Я думаю нам не помешает присутствие… Бугимена.  
  
На удивление всем остальным, главный противник — Кролик остался молчать, нервно дергая ухом. Кажется, даже он в сложившихся обстоятельствах понимал, что помощь пусть и недруга, значительно прибавит шанс победить в этой непростой войне. Остальные промолчали. Песочник лишь выставил над головой знак из многоточия, задумываясь, но не протестуя. Фея понимающе посмотрела на Санту, а Джек отвернулся, опуская низко голову.  
  
— Что скажите? Если есть те, кто против, то поднимите руку. — сложив кристаллы в шкатулку стоявшую на столе, Северянин осмотрел всех по очереди, и убедившись, что все недовольны таким решением, но не против, облегченно выдохнул. — Что ж, единогласно. Тогда теперь остается найти самого Короля Кошмаров и притащить на Северный Полюс.  
  
— Уволь! — фыркнул небрежно Банни, отходя от собравшихся.  
  
— Я как-то пас. Извини Николас, я понимаю стечение дел… но, во-первых, мне становится всё тяжелей летать самой, а во-вторых, не горю желанием выискивать этого Черного Духа по всему миру. — Фея потупила извиняющийся взгляд. Всё же за пять лет она так и не простила Кромешнику своих крох и похищение тубусов.  
  
— Да всё понимаю, Туф. Но даже, если б ты согласилась, я сам бы не разрешил тебе. Ну так что? Сэнди, может ты? — Николас посмотрел на Песочника, который едва ли нахмурился, показывая над головой знак вопроса.  
  
— Я его найду. — коротко выдохнув и подняв взгляд на Хранителя Рождества, твердо заявляет молоденький Дух Веселья. Все сразу переводят на него слегка удивленные взгляды.  
  
— Джек, ты уверен? — неуверенно спрашивает Северянин, пристально оглядывая Духа Холода.  
  
— Думаю… да. — отводя взгляд, ровно произносит Фрост.  
  
— Что ж, в таком случае, тебе нужно найти его в ближайшее время, может, даже в ближайшие часы. Нам надо всем поговорить и выстроить один план.  
  
— Хорошо. Я как раз хотел проверить детей и защиту на тех городах, где еще теплится вера. Думаю за одно и найду… его, — Джек неуверенно кивнув всем, направляется к ближайшему выходу на открытый балкон чтобы улететь.  
  
— Будь осторожнее, Джек! — окликает молодого Хранителя Николас, и тот лишь кивает, едва улыбнувшись, и улетает из замка.  
  
— Странный он какой-то в последнее время, — хмыкает Банни, смотря на балкон с которого секундами ранее улетел Фрост.  
  
— Да не бери в голову, он просто мальчишка. Молодой. Думает о всяком… — хмыкает Северянин. Но затем хлопает в ладоши, призывая всех собраться и продолжить обсуждать тактику нападения.  
  
***  
  
Джек Фрост, минув глобальный масштаб снежной бури, перелетел практически весь Полюс, перед тем, как резко свернуть к одиноко пустующим ледникам с ровной гладью, и так же резко и быстро опуститься на снег. Он оглянулся смотря вдаль, где серо-белая снежная стена поднималась до самых свинцовых туч. Буря не щадила никого на том отрезке суши. На месте же, где он остановился, было всё более спокойно, даже облака еще не успели добраться до сюда и светило ленивое солнце, особо не стараясь отогреть вечный холод белых простор. Фрост огляделся, сделал глубокий вздох, словно не мог отдышаться пролетев столько километров, и сильно зажмурился.  
  
Он все еще не мог забыть. И то, что произошло… Острое, ни то огненное, ни то ледяное ощущение пробирающееся под ребра. Которое заставляло мир сузиться до размеров той единственной поляны, вырубленного леса. Маленький клочок, даже не мира и не страны, маленький участок земли, но для Джека новая Вселенная, в которой происходило самое необычное — недозволенное, слишком личное, почти сокровенное.  
  
Когда Темный Дух настиг его и, не дав сбежать, поцеловал во второй раз... Только теперь уже по-настоящему — остро, резко, порывисто: надавливая на подбородок и проникая горячим языком в рот, больно прикусывая нижнюю губу и обнимая по собственнически, забираясь руками под толстовку и оглаживая ледяную кожу. В первую секунду хотелось испуганно отпрыгнуть в сторону, как всегда, но Джек лишь тихо застонал, посылая свои страхи и упрямство куда подальше, сдавшись и обнимая Кромешника за шею.  
  
Его личная новая Вселенная была в то мгновение открыта и понята. И Джек не хотел упускать её. И пусть сейчас, только сейчас ему стало стыдно за свои… и не только свои поступки. Но вчера это было лично его время, пространство и события.  
  
Они стояли на пустыре, где росло всего одно и то высохшее дерево, много времени, и Джек не мог да и уже откровенно не хотел вырываться, ругаться или просто возмущаться. Было слишком приятно и тепло в объятьях Короля, было безумно приятно ощущать его руки под морозной толстовкой, а поцелуи…  
  
Джек закрывает глаза, вспоминая какие это были поцелуи: жаркие, глубокие, жадные… Фрост не помнит кому пришла идея опуститься на снег, но лежать на черном снегу, окутанным тьмой, когда тебя не отпуская ни на миллиметр продолжают мучить долгими, вызывающими дрожь, поцелуями, восхитительно. Тьма выжигала весь холод, прикосновения в прямом смысле плавили кожу, а горящие золотом глаза, периодически между поцелуями, смотрели в саму душу. Джек стонал, выгибался на встречу и ни под какими страхами не выпустил из собственного захвата этого Темного Короля.  
  
Питч победил. Теперь молодому Духу Холода кажется, что навсегда и бесповоротно. Из-за него сгорели все блоки, оплавились все стены, стекая жидкой лавой и даруя свободу всем чувствам и желаниям, что он морозил и скрывал за все столетия.  
  
Фрост прерывисто выдохнул, отворачиваясь к белому горизонту, словно хотел отвернуться от самого себя, пряча смущение, что накатывало волнами. Он проиграл, проиграл ровно тринадцать часов назад, когда дал себя поймать на той опушке из вырубленного леса. Но было приятно, чертовски. Это будоражило, заставляя его холодное сердце биться так же быстро, как у человека, заставляя кончики пальцев теплеть, а напуганный рассудок отключиться. Словно подросток в нем, тот — строптивый мальчишка, что веселил детей и отвергал любую когда-то обогреваемую мечту, в миг сдался и убежал. Джек, впервые за много, очень много, десятков лет… что уж там, впервые за свои законные триста, позволил себе побыть собой, не скрывая чувств и эмоций. И было хорошо.  
  
«Да, слишком. И я всё-таки пересек эту грань», — как-то тихо согласилось подсознание, а сам Джек, облокотившись спиной об удачный склон какого-то куска ледника, сполз вниз.  
  
И ладно, ладно, если это было всего несколько… минут. Нет уж! Король Кошмаров решил больше не отпускать его от себя, да и сам Ледяной Дух был не против такого «общения». Они пролежали на том черном снегу весь вечер и почти всю ночь, просто рядом, просто целуясь, просто обнимая друг друга. И Джек только сейчас понял, что обоим было как-то плевать, что станет за эту ночь с миром, и что если Безликий их обнаружит. Обоих не касался мир и его проблемы. Не тогда.  
  
Фрост вспомнил жаркие поцелуи и, тихо заскулив, обнял себя, пряча лицо в поджатых коленях. Это был перебор. Нет. Не так. Во-первых, это был его первый взрослый поцелуй за все его столетия жизни! Во-вторых, он был не с милой девушкой, а с мужчиной, с Духом, с древнейшем в этом мире, с самим Королем Кошмаров, в конце концов! Но это было оглушающе, подчиняюще, возмущающе-неожиданно, но именно то, чего он хотел сам, уже с самого Китая, с того проведенного вместе праздника Фонарей.  
  
Джек закусил губу, и тут же об этом пожалел. Кое-кто из Темных был слишком настойчив… Настолько настойчив, что до сих пор болели губы. Снежный Дух вновь устыдился, понимая, что в сотый раз прокручивает это в голове, и, что самое необычное, не против повторить еще пару раз… А может и больше… Правда к стыду тут же прибавилось еще что-то легкое и теплое, свернувшееся еще вчера мягким греющим клубком в груди, а сейчас шевельнувшееся. Словно напоминание о произошедшем, как о чем-то личном, очень дорогом и теплом, важном до безумия.  
  
Но всё хорошее когда-то кончается, даже прокрутка воспоминаний. Его проблемы и переживания это одно, а вот передать Ужасу Ночи желание Хранителей встретиться нужно. Потому, Зимний Дух быстро закрыв от себя все воспоминания, вновь поднимается в небо, направляясь в Канаду.  
  
***  
  
Он ожидал всего что угодно, но Король Кошмаров был именно там, где Джек меньше всего хотел его встретить. Их вторая встреча, где Питч приручал Дикие Кошмары, возле устрашающего леса рядом с озером. Недовольно хмыкнув, Ледяной Дух легко нашел место, и заметив знакомый табун Кошмаров и самого Короля, поспешил вниз, правда опасаясь ступать на гладь тающего озера.  
  
— Привет! У меня новости, так что может пока оставишь своих Кошмаров? — приземлившись на едва зеленеющую землю, которую сразу заморозил вокруг себя, более беззаботно, чем планировал, начал Джек.  
  
Фрост нахмурился, посматривая на прогуливающийся табун мирных, пока что, Кошмаров, после вновь перевел свое внимание на Бугимена. Однако стоящий на краю черного леса Кромешник к нему даже не обернулся, и это на странность задело молодого Духа Веселья.  
  
«И ведь ноль внимания…» — Джек досадливо закусил губу.  
  
— Ты специально игнорируешь или твои… — договорить Духу Холода не удается, потому как Фрост теряет из вида Короля Кошмаров, а в следующую секунду он стоит уже рядом с Джеком.  
  
Одно движение и парнишка уже в надежных объятьях Черного Духа. Едва видимая хитрая ухмылка, и в ту же секунду Кромешник склоняется ближе, накрывая мягкие губы Ледяного своими, и собственнически целует. Фрост, не ожидавший, но где-то подсознательно желающий поцелуя, быстро успокаивается и, сориентировавшись, обнимает Короля за шею, приподнимаясь на цыпочках, чтоб было более удобно. Поцелуй выходит медленным, теплым и совершенно не агрессивным. Питч целует его настойчиво, глубоко, но в то же время не переходя грань и не желая никуда спешить, желая вдоволь насладиться холодными, но такими мягкими губами мальчишки. Когда Бугимен отстраняется, с довольной ухмылкой посматривая на Джека, тот ещё не может осознать реальность, он медленно открывает глаза и смотрит совершенно расфокусировано.  
  
— А вот теперь здравствуй, Снежный Дух, — в своей насмешливой манере тихо здоровается Питч, наблюдая за Джеком. А тот, еще не пришедший в себя, обнимает его крепко за шею, и даже не стесняется медленно облизать губы, чем почти срывает Кромешника на новый поцелуй. Но вовремя понимает и наконец приходит в себя, шумно выдохнув и пряча взгляд.  
  
— Ты… зачем это сделал? Опять?.. — смущенно шепчет Фрост и вроде как возмущенный, но вопреки словам и даже нахмуренным бровям никуда не собирается отстраняться, привычно греясь в объятьях Короля Страха.  
  
— Словно тебе не понравилось, — усмехнувшись, Кромешник мягко ведет правой ладонью по спине Фроста, поднимая к шее и с довольством запуская пятерню в снежные волосы мальчишки, — Зачем прилетел, Снежный? Я говорил, что буду с дикими Кошмарами, тебе сюда нельзя.  
  
— Хранители, — цокнув, недовольно объясняет Джек, — Они хотят, чтобы ты присоединился. Хотели тебя найти, чтоб ты прилетел в замок Северянина. А я был с ними и… Вот и вызвался…  
  
— Найти самолично Ужаса всея магического мира? — почти веселится Бугимен, поглядывая на раздраженного Фроста. Мальчишка словно воробей, которому не достались хлебные крошки, и он обидевшись на весь мир, нахохлившись, сидит на ветке.  
  
— А что мне нужно было делать? Не давать же Банни повод искать тебя по миру, с его-то настроением и бумерангами, — Джек, мельком посмотрев в желтые глаза, вновь отворачивается, подмечая боковым зрением, что тьма устрашающего леса живая и шевелится. От осознания, какие ужасы там могут прятаться, какие древние дикие Кошмары водятся и готовы напасть в любую из секунд, парнишка невольно вздрагивает, передернув плечами.  
  
— Они тебя не тронут, — раздается совершенно спокойный и уверенный голос Кромешника, и Джек знает, что он не врет. Но всё равно ему слегка боязно и неприятно тут находиться.  
  
— Ты еще долго? Они хотели как можно скорее тебя увидеть... Ну и обсудить какой-то новый план.  
  
— Погоняешь моих Кошмаров на другой части озера, пока я с этими разберусь? — не спуская глаз с Джека, интересуется Король, — Они за тобой присмотрят.  
  
— Хорошо, — Джек уверенно кивает, и первый осторожно отстраняется.  
  
Когда знакомое тепло, что окружало всё время пока Питч был рядом, исчезает, Ледяному Духу становится немного грустно. Но всё же, он не показав этого, старается сразу же развернуться спиной к ужасающему лесу, и улететь через озеро на другой берег. С десяток верных Кошмаров из основного табуна несутся по льду за ним, чтобы оказавшись рядом с Джеком, начать играть и заодно присматривать за непоседливым Духом Зимы.  
  
Кромешник наблюдает всего несколько минут, когда Кошмары окружают беловолосого Духа Холода, Король коротко усмехается, и разворачивается в сторону чернеющей тьмы леса. Его уже ждут черные страшные и полностью необузданные чудовища ночи. Несколько десятков пар красных глаз устремляется на него, но Ужас Ночи лишь хищно ухмыляется, создавая в руках знакомые черные хлысты, которые могут подчинить не только любой Кошмар, но и саму первородную, древнюю Тьму.  
  
***  
  
Они разделяются недалеко от замка. Джек улетает уже своим привычным маршрутом, а Кромешник предпочитает заявится к защитникам веры в своем излюбленном образе. Поэтому, когда за порывом снежного вихря, который принес Джек, в замок влетают с два десятка Кошмаров и сам их хозяин, Хранители жалеют, что связались с Королем Страха.  
  
— Неужели вы совсем обесценились, раз не можете по-нормальному пригласить в гости? И вместо официального приглашения засылаете ко мне… — Кромешник мельком смотрит на Джека и про себя усмехается, — …Молоденького Духа Снегов.  
  
— Я тебя не ссориться позвал, Дух Страха, — мрачный Северянин подходит к Бугимену, который надменно осмотрев залу и всех присутствующих, теперь с издевкой смотрит на Хранителя Рождества.  
  
— Хотите все вместе поиграть? Неужто дошло?  
  
«Яда бы хватило на всю аристократию Европы, за всё средневековье», — со смешком думает Джек, под маскировкой пристального наблюдения смотря на Кромешника.  
  
Ему не нравится играть во врагов, не хочется притворятся и, уж как бы то ни было, не хочется по-прежнему обманывать Хранителей, невзирая на их ложь. Фрост понимает, что только после победы он серьезно поговорит с Хранителями, и сможет в конце концов всё объяснить и уйти уже официально к Королю. Хотя, по сути, Джеку уже давно плевать на какие-то официальные разрешения или мнение Хранителей.  
  
А тем временем ситуация среди присутствующих накаляется, и Ледяному Духу хорошо заметно, как хочется Кролику пустить бумеранги в Кромешника, ни смотря на вроде и мирные переговоры, а Песочник готовит незаметно или в случае чего-либо золотые хлысты.  
  
— А может хватит? — стараясь не смотреть ни на Кромешника, ни уж тем более на Северянина, Джек пытается обратить внимание на себя.  
  
Он поудобней перехватывает посох и проходит по зале, вставая возле глобуса и не оборачиваясь к остальным, твердо произносит:  
  
— Сейчас у нас нет времени на разные препирательства, и уж тем более скандалы с применением силы. Есть одна проблема, под названием Дух Пустоты, и с ним надо покончить. Всем вместе. Мы не добьемся чего-либо врозь. Если хотите, можете по-прежнему друг друга цеплять, но когда Пустота уничтожит веру всех детей, и хвататься будет уже не за что, мы тем более не сможем ничего сделать.  
  
— Детей, что верят в нас, еще много в мире, а значит… — фыркает Кролик, но Джек разворачивается, злостно смотря на Хранителя Пасхи.  
  
— Ты в своем уме, Банни? Какие, к черту, дети которые еще верят? Сколько их осталось? Меньше десяти процентов от всех детей на земле? У тебя через неделю Пасха, а ты кое-как держишься! Фея летать уже самостоятельно не может, а вы еще хотите потерпеть, выехать на детях вместо того, чтоб хоть раз на время примириться?  
  
— Хорошо. Джек прав, — уставший от вечных разбирательств и споров, разумно говорит Николас. Он обводит всех взглядом в просьбе пока что помолчать, а после, видимо смирившись, смотрит на Бугимена, — Так ты будешь участвовать в общем бою? Всё же Пустота сильный противник, и шанса у нас больше, если объединимся. Я предлагаю на время войны с этим Духом оставить…  
  
— Бойню между нами? — хмыкнув, Питч с презрением смотрит на Хранителя Рождества, — Или лучше сказать — тот процесс, когда вы пытались меня убить? Или… как ваш кенгуру вылавливал меня для того, чтобы уничтожить, четыре дня тому назад?  
  
В зале на минуту повисает тишина, Северянин недовольно смотрит на Банни, который отвернувшись стучит лапой, Песочник укоризненно смотрит на него же, но похоже новость не стала для него неким открытием Америки. И только Джек стоит как пораженный громом, и он единственный, кто ничего не знал.  
  
— Что?.. — голос Ледяного Духа не дрогнул, раздавшись в клубившейся тишине.  
  
Фрост переводит взгляд то на Кролика, то на Хранителей, которые по виду были в курсе. А после уже переводит взгляд на Кромешника. Джек не понимает как, как он, черт возьми, мог такое пропустить! Но тут же в голову резко врезаются те три дня, что он провел в Гренландии, стараясь выморозить себя и эмоции...  
  
Зимний Дух чувствует злость внутри, которая перемешивается с горькой досадой и обидой. Он с трудом может разобраться в чувствах и к кому они относятся. В конце тянущейся минуты Джек прекрасно знает, что еще один такой фокус от Хранителей, между прочим вновь подлый фокус, и он тоже начнет вытворять нечто такое. И первым его номером будет заявление о переходе на сторону Питча. Только теперь уже во всеуслышание. Однако, скандала так и не случается, потому как всех Хранителей и Короля Кошмаров отвлекает неожиданно свечение на глобусе.  
  
— Что-то случилось! — Северянин спешно подходит к крутящемуся шару, хмурясь и не понимая, что вновь происходит. А глобус медленно, но верно заволакивает красным туманом, едким красным, который поглощает все светящиеся, и так не многочисленные, огоньки.  
  
— Что за… — прищуривается Кролик, не понимая, какое событие и в каких масштабах должно произойти дальше.  
  
— Это ведь не есть хорошо… Ох, это очень нехорошо, — Северян испуганно гадает, что могло произойти на этот раз, а Хранители поближе подходят уже к полностью красному глобусу, пытаясь понять какая сила в мире могла сделать такое.  
  
— Иди сюда! — злое шипение раздается совсем рядом, и Джека резко утягивают в конец залы.  
  
— Ты чего?! — равносильно шипит Фрост, не понявший резкого перемещения и, вообще, испугавшись, что кто-либо из Хранителей может обернуться и увидеть их вместе.  
  
— У нашей прозрачной нежити появилась дополнительная сила. Джек… он начинает уничтожать других Духов, и с помощью полученной магии и силы может менять свои способности. Если не остановить его за неделю… То нам не помогут ни дети, ни Хранители, ни объединенный бой. Даже если учесть все мои армии и всю накопленную силу.  
  
— Что мне делать? — шепотом спрашивает пораженный Дух Холода, он пытается собраться, смотреть на красный глобус и следить за Хранителями, но у него выходит слишком плохо, мысли то и дело возвращаются к страшным словам Кромешника, в которых сомневаться ни приходится, учитывая, что Черный Дух всегда оказывается прав.  
  
— Я кое-что предложу сейчас Хранителям. Согласись. А дальше будь готов к бою. Чем раньше начнем, тем больше шансов.  
  
Джек сосредоточенно кивает и, когда Бугимен отпускает его, медленно подходит обратно к защитникам веры. Ему не страшно, но он понимает, что пока они обменивались колкостями и выясняли отношения, эта прозрачная нежить вновь подняла голову, и похоже нашла способ стать сильнее.  
  
— Да что же это? — еще сильней мрачнея, не понимает Северянин, он выглядит уставшим и лишенным хоть какой-то надежды.  
  
«Явно у всех боевой дух упал», — думает Фрост, разглядывая крупицы красного тумана, что медленно перетекают по шару.  
  
— Что это? Ты настолько забил себе голову никчемными детьми, что не помнишь, что обозначает красный туман? — с подлой усмешкой задает вопрос Кромешник, и когда Хранители оборачиваются, он безразлично оглядывает Хранителя Рождества, — Ну давай, старый Хранитель, вспомни. Что означает красный туман в мире Духов?  
  
— О нет… — судорожно всхлипнув, первая понимает Туф. Она испуганно смотрит на глобус прикрывая лицо руками. И только после этого в глазах Николаса что-то мелькает, и он понимает что произошло.  
  
— Может кто-то объяснит?! — ворчит напряженный Кролик, не понимая суть происходящего. А обстановка всё сильней накаляется.  
  
— Это значит, что в мире… погиб Дух, — опустив голову, сухо проговаривает Северянин.  
  
— Что?! — рявкает кроль, — Как такое возможно? Мы ведь, да мы ведь бессмертные существа!..  
  
— Бессмертные — не значит не убиваемые, — хмуро посмотрев на Хранителя Пасхи, произносит Джек.  
  
— Что ж… Раз всех просветили, а некоторые из вас вспомнили, что значит красный туман, думаю для вас не будет сложно догадаться, кто именно стал настолько могущественным, раз покусился на жизнь Духа и убил его, дабы вытащить всю силу и поглотить самому, — Кромешник ухмыляется, с удовольствием следя за перепуганными Хранителями и незаметно просчитывая страх каждого из них. Единственный, кто не боится — Джек. Этот несносный Снежный Дух продумывает бой, и не обращает внимание на разговоры. А Бугимен про себя лишь самодовольно усмехается, довольствуясь смелостью мальчишки.  
  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — серьезничает Николас.  
  
— Предлагаю… нападение на Безликую нежить. Прямо сейчас. Это его первое убийство Духа, и какую силу бы он не получил, первые несколько часов будет уязвим, разбираясь с чужой магией и, образно выражаясь, переваривая её, адаптируя под свою. Он уязвим. И если сейчас выбить из него силы, в дальнейшем поглощенная сила его не сможет сделать сильнее.  
  
— Да у него там прихвостней больше сотни наверное! В последний раз сколько было и это, судя по всему, не предел! — возмущается Кролик.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Я согласен! — быстро перебивает Фею Джек. Идея сама по себе ему не слишком нравится, но зная стратегические планы Бугимена, Джек не боится соваться в логово Пустоты, которая только что поглотила другого Духа. — Нам нужен этот бой.  
  
— Хм… — Северянин теребит бороду, хмурится, но в конце концов тоже кивает, — Да, думаю это более чем разумно.  
  
— Тогда чего разбираться дальше? — Ледяной Дух не понимая зачем стоять и муслюкать все «за» и «против» срывается с места, уже готовый куда-то лететь и устраивать боевые снежные бури.  
  
— Хоть кто-то из вас нормальный, — хмыкнув, Кромешник оглядывает почти безразлично Фроста, но это только для других не заметна капля одобрения в быстром взгляде, — Своры прозрачных марионеток на мне и моих питомцах. Вы берете с десяток оглушающих ловушек и кристаллов-щитов. Недееспособные, остаются в резерве. — Питч кивает в сторону притихшей Туф и Хранители соглашаются.  
  
— Он обосновался в северо-западной Африке. В Атласских горах, на территории Марокко, — после этих слов Король Кошмаров растворяется вместе со своими тенями и табуном из Кошмаров, а Хранители приходят в движения.  
  
Северянин гаркнув нескольких йети, просит позаботиться о Туф, другие снежные увальни притаскивают нужные коробки с ловушками. Банни усиленно проверяет свои бумеранги, и в свободные ячейки на ремне вставляет пару зеленых и черных кристаллов-щитов. Песочник подбирает лучшее оружие из песка, и когда все готовы, Северянин ждет их в санях, с готовой упряжкой оленей. Они не будут лететь столько километров, просто откроют телепорт и прыгнут в нужную точку мира. Самый мрачный из Хранителей — это Джек. Он прекрасно знает, что их ждет через несколько десятков минут.  
  
***  
  
— Да вы издеваетесь… — шумно выдыхает Фрост, спрыгнув с саней и зависнув в воздухе.  
  
Он наблюдал зрелище поистине устрашающее: на склонах гор, возле крутого ущелья, клубился сам воздух, порой отсвечивая белыми и красными вспышками. И если приглядеться, среди коричневого камня припорошенного снегом, можно понять, что клубящийся воздух — это несколько сотней прозрачных существ, которые непрерывно двигались, копошились и просто лазали по рельефным склонам гор.  
  
— Мы выживем? — слышится ироничный вопрос Кролика, адресованный Северянину. Тот ничего не отвечает, только хмыкает.  
  
— Красота, не правда ли? — неожиданно рядом появляется Король Кошмаров, восседающий на своем главном Кошмаре. Джек намного ближе к нему чем остановившиеся чуть позади сани Санты. И поэтому только Джек замечает эту пакостную ухмылку. А это значит, ничего хорошего в ближайшее время не произойдет и Черный Дух придумал еще одну, глобального масштаба, пакость…  
  
— Поделишься? — пытаясь скрыть улыбку, спрашивает Джек, наблюдая за логовом Безликого.  
  
— Нет. Лучше смотри, — уже не обращая внимания на Хранителей, веселится Кромешник.  
  
И в следующее мгновение Ледяной понимает всё довольство Короля. Из расщелин гор, из теней и откосов далеко внизу, начинает формироваться чернильная лужа, и если с расстояния в пару сотен метров она кажется внушающей, то Джек не может представить, как смотрится там — на земле. Вся чернь начинает разрастаться, вскоре по масштабам превзойдя огромный лес, и начинает медленно ползти по горе вверх. В то самое логово Пустоты. Когда сформировавшиеся дикие Кошмары и тьма добирается до середины, находясь прямо под логовом, Кромешник с ехидной улыбкой отдает приказ, и в ту же секунду смертоносная волна черноты срывается с места, захлестывая все прозрачные сущности и всё место, где по идее сейчас пережидает Пустота.  
  
Зрелище захватывает, и молоденький Дух Веселья тихо, но восхищенно, выдыхает. Конечно, сейчас на земле творится настоящий кошмар, настоящая бойня, но с такой высоты, с такого ракурса… смотрится просто великолепно. Основная часть черноты медленно, но верно начинает пропадать. Впрочем и прозрачных сущностей становится всё меньше и меньше. И когда облако темноты наконец рассеивается, внизу не остается того кишащего сущностями клубка.  
  
— А теперь пора, — до нельзя довольный Бугимен пришпоривает коня и срывается вниз.   
  
Хранители тоже оживают, и Санта дергает за упряжку оленей. А Джек… Он усмехается и, немного взбодрившись, отпускает ветер, пускаясь в свободное падение. И только в нескольких метрах от земли он ловко изворачивается, и удачно приземлятся на холодный скальный обрыв, позади которого идет глубокое черное ущелье, а впереди… логово Пустоты, и всего с два десятка уцелевших прозрачных помощников.  
  
Где-то в глубине большой пещеры слышно противное металлическое эхо, и Фрост понимает насколько Безликого разозлило уничтожение его марионеток. Но думать и наслаждаться легкой победой времени нет. Сразу после приземления, Джека замечают пятеро сущностей, похожих на прозрачных львов, и кидаются к нему, но Дух Зимы вовремя откидывает неприятелей снежной волной, продвигаясь ближе к пещере. Скоро из нее появится Безликий, и ему нужно быть готовым нанести удар. Позади слышится характерный бросок бумеранга, и Джек немного расслабляется, понимая, что Хранители уже сражаются. Его следующая атака выходит слегка неправильной, он не может увернуться от летящего копья, но прозрачное оружие удачно разламывает неожиданно взявшийся молот из золотого песка. И пока по левой части видны фиолетовые и зеленые вспышки от ловушек Северянина, Дух Холода, перегруппировавшись, приближается к самой пещере, минуя тройку больших прозрачных собак.  
  
Вся его интуиция кричит, чтобы был начеку, и Джек прислушивается, продумывая каждый свой шаг и каждую атаку. Интуиция не подводит, и ровно через четверть секунды из пещеры вырывается яркая волна белой энергии, уничтожающая любую магию на своем пути. Не теряются от этого света и неожиданности только Джек и Бугимен. Фрост моментально создает двадцатиметровую стену из льда, и к ней прибавляется тьма Кромешника, вплетаясь в лед и защищая всех Духов от разрушающего света. Когда волна достигает стены, она с ослепительной вспышкой исчезает, а черный лед покрывается трещинами, быстро осыпаясь к ногам. Пустота в глубине пещеры противно электронно шипит и, наконец, выходит на свет, создавая в руках теперь уже красно-белые сферы.  
  
— Что за Духа он поглотил? — шокировано смотря на Пустоту, спрашивает Джек.  
  
— Древнего, сильного, связанного с… войной. Это кельтский Дух Воинов, — невесело усмехается Питч, не тратя драгоценного времени и запуская в Пустоту несколько чернильных шаров тьмы.  
  
Безликий издает металлический лязг и сверкает белыми глазами. Впрочем, теперь этим никого не впечатлить. Северянин вовремя подбегает и по команде, вместе с Кроликом, швыряет под ноги Духу Пустоты несколько механических шаров, которые, активизировавшись, загораются красным и фиолетовым, образуя возле Безликого цилиндрическую решетку. Прозрачный Дух уже было хотел коснуться прутьев этой магической решетки, как одернул руку, словно обжегся, и тихо зашипел.  
  
— Теперь оглушающие! — рявкает Николас, и Банни достает еще две механические, яйцевидной формы, ловушки, запуская в Пустоту. А те удачным образом изменяются, создавая дополнительную сферу вокруг решетки, переливаясь светло-голубым светом. Теперь Безликий не может даже пошевелиться и исчезнуть у него также не выходит, он как может призывает последних существ, что были с ним в пещере, но десятка прозрачных «людей» так и не добирается до Хранителей: их в два счета перехватывают Кошмары, уничтожая шанс на существование.  
  
— Твоя очередь… — стоявший близко Бугимен незаметно усмехается Джеку, и тот кивнув, создает возле Безликого маленький шторм, в котором температура быстро понижается и уже через несколько минут даже камень медленно вымораживается, становясь белым.  
  
— Что теперь с ним делать? — Северянин поворачивается к Королю, который с удовольствием разглядывает обездвиженного Безликого.  
  
— Теперь моя очередь, — ухмыляется Питч выходя вперед, и по команде направляя дикую тьму в виде тонких жгутов к Пустоте.  
  
Те, юрко минуют щиты и ловушки, и не затронув саму магию, впиваются в прозрачное тело, распространяясь внутри. Скользя чернильными щупальцами снизу вверх, пока не добираются до зоны груди, где у обычных существ есть сердце. Кромешник прищуривается, смотря вглубь Пустоты. Хоть этого Духа так таковым и назвали, но даже у него, как оказывается, есть самый важный, пусть и невидимый, орган.  
  
Сердце, а так же его суть, почти неуловимо в прозрачном теле. И вроде как тьма нашла и даже ощупала бьющейся медленно орган, но вот сжать его или проткнуть не удается. Зато удается узнать, что даже у Пустоты, благодаря тому, что она поглощает магию и может легко считывать всю информацию в мире, есть незначительные… скорее неосознанные, страхи.  
  
Улыбка на тонких губах становится шире, совсем как у маньяка нашедшего идеальную жертву, и Питч приближается еще на один шаг ближе. От нездорового блеска в желтых глазах и этой дикой улыбки, даже Безликому становится неприятно и он рычит, пытаясь вырваться.  
  
— Нет. Теперь ты не уйдешь... — довольно шипит Бугимен, вытягивая руку вперед, но не дотрагиваясь до щитов. У Короля Кошмаров удлиняются ногти превращаясь в черные когти и тьма, заклубившаяся на их кончиках, покорно просачивается к Пустоте, выискивая самую суть всех страхов и концентрируя их.  
  
— Пустота… боящаяся пустоты меж мирами. Боящаяся быть ничем, боящаяся, что её поглотит Космос… Сожрет вакуум… — смакуя каждое слово, Король не жалея и никак не реагируя на металлический скрежет, заполняет чернью прозрачное тело, а сами страхи вытаскивает из подсознания в осознанную часть мыслей, увеличивает их, создает большие ужасы, и теперь сам довольно питается этим страхом. Он насыщенный, чужеродный, не испачканный неуверенностью и борьбой с ним, чистейший, совсем не такой как есть здесь.  
  
Кромешник видит, как сияние красного цвета в ладонях прозрачного Духа гаснет, и полностью уверен, что сила убитого Духа покидает Пустоту. Их план удачно сработал. Хотя сейчас Король и не знает, как уничтожить Безликого. Ведь нужно уничтожить суть, то есть, то самое сердце, которое нашла его тьма, но сделать это пока не представляется возможным. Однако, они могут полностью его обессилить, так что Пустота вновь станет таким, как был в самом своем зарождении.  
  
— Остальное за вами… — презренно глянув в глаза Безликого, насытившийся страхами, Кромешник разворачивается, но не понимает почему Хранители стали еще более настороженными, направляя на него оружие.  
  
— Не подходи! — угрожающе предупреждает Северянин.  
  
— Вы… вы чего? — аналогично ничего не понимающий Джек смотрит на всю эту картину и не знает, что переменилось за несколько минут.  
  
— Джек, живо отойди от него! — рявкает Кролик, прищурено смотря на Кромешника.  
  
— Да какого черта происходит?! У нас тут разборки с Безликим, а не с ним! — возмущенно фыркает Фрост.  
  
— Еще никто и никогда не мог увидеть и, тем более, питаться страхом Безликого Духа, — испуганно шепчет Николас, с опаской посматривая на Кромешника.  
  
Джек замирает, осознавая ситуацию, и вроде ничего нового лично для него, но по оценки Хранителей они явно не ожидали проявление такой силы у Бугимена, раз теперь опасаются его всерьез. Ледяной Дух хочет перевести взгляд и заглянуть в горящие желтые глаза, но слишком много свидетелей.  
  
Однако их замедлившиеся действия губят весь план. Дух Пустоты, пока с него ушло всё внимание, выедает щиты и освобождается. А последующие события разворачиваются слишком быстро: Король Кошмаров не успевает должным образом развернутся и первый удар белой сферой приходится по нему, отшвыривая к краю обрыва. Хранители тоже не успевают активировать хоть один из своих защитных куполов, и несколько сотен острых прозрачных ножей по идеи должны их проткнуть, но среагировавший Дух Зимы выставляет морозный щит, который сдерживает атаку Безликого.  
  
Тот, со злым белым взглядом, переключается на Джека, и потому как тот стоит слишком близко, откидывает парнишку от себя одним ударом. Джек трясет головой, создавая возле себя ледяную стену и старается быстро подняться, пока три незначительные атаки Хранителей пытаются сдержать взбешенного прозрачного Духа. Но, кажется, того не остановить, и несколько золотых сетей, что накидывает Песочник, стекают на камень белой лужей, а в самого Сэнди кидается белая секира и тот лишь чудом уворачивается. У Фроста временно перемешалось всё в голове, но он старательно держится на ногах, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд и осмотреть всё поле боя. Ничего не выходит, где-то на задворках ясности начинает разрастаться паника, только не за себя, а за Питча.  
  
Джек создает ледяную волну, но она почему-то не добирается до Пустоты, исчезая в белом облаке, что теперь клубится рядом с Прозрачным Духом. Северянин, Кролик и Песочник собираются совершить совместную атаку, но у них ничего не выходит, и белое облако, которое швырнул в них Безликий, растворяет Хранителей. В последнее мгновение, которое успел заметить Джек, те благополучно или наоборот подло активируют портал, и исчезают в появившейся сфере.  
  
— Чертова тварь! — разозлено рявкает Дух Холода, направляя посох на прозрачное существо и с силой швыряя в него ледяные пики. Одно движение и Безликий уворачивается от них, своей силой выбивая из рук Джека его посох. И швыряя в него белую сферу, впрочем, Джек был готов к этому, потому молниеносно ставит щит из своей магии и сфера трескается разбиваясь о плотный щит. Но предугадать широкую волну белой силы мальчишка не успел, и выставленный блок разбивается, а его больно отшвыривает на камни, и будь он человеком, то уже переломало бы все ребра.  
  
Он морщится, тихо застонав, и пытается встать. Но волна была слишком мощной, и возможно на неё Безликий потратил большее количество оставшихся сил. Он взбешен, сверкает безумными белыми глазами и надвигается на Джека, но подойти к лежащему парнишке ему не дают, и черная коса вновь врезается в спину, проходя насквозь. Пустота неприятно рычит электронным эхом и ловко изворачивается, уничтожая черное оружие. У Фроста всё расплывается перед глазами, и он с трудом может разглядеть, как Бугимен, чертовски разозленный, создает новую косу, идеально уворачиваясь от нескольких белых клинков и шакрамов.  
  
Несколько точных ударов и Безликий отступает на пару шагов, понимая силы противника, только вот он подло применяет свою силу и в мгновение оказывается вплотную к Черному Духу. Теневое оружие исчезает и белый кинжал, что появился в руке Безликого задевает Кромешника, разрезая правое предплечье. Джек вскрикивает, но тут же закусывает губу пытаясь подняться, хотя его и мотает в сторону, и он толком не чувствует правую руку из-за того что основной удар от падения пришелся на неё.  
  
Несколько диких Кошмаров, в виде черных пантер, появляются за спиной Пустоты, вгрызаясь клыками в плечи и спину прозрачного Духа. Но только это не замедляет его новой атаки, и создав такую же, только белую, косу как у Бугимена, Безликий наносит опасный удар Королю Кошмаров, вышвыривая его в пропасть.  
  
«Белая рана идущая поперек всей груди… она смертельна для Духа?» — медленно спрашивает сам себя Фрост, а потом в нем что-то щелкает и до него доходит, что только что произошло.  
  
Он зло рычит, поднимаясь на ноги и создавая в руках две катаны, светящиеся голубым светом из своей ледяной магии. Через секунду, когда Пустота, уничтожив всех пантер, разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть где лежит молоденький Дух, тот уже стоит возле него, не секунды не сомневаясь и нанося первый удар ему по руке.  
  
Создавшиеся белые ножи разбиваются об удивительно соткавшийся из ничего щит в виде большой той самой снежинки, которую когда-то представлял Фрост. Еще два нападающих движения и на теле Безликого несколько светящихся льдисто-серебряным ран, которые не затягиваются. Он пытается создать прозрачную волну, которая может отшвырнуть Фроста, но теперь уже взбесившийся Джек не дает сформироваться этой силе, и одной мыслью отшвыривает Безликого к стене пещеры. Тот шипит и медленно поднимается, однако дальше сдвинуться с места не может. Сила льда, сотканная не только из физически застывшей воды, но из концентрата магии Зимнего Духа, намертво примораживает Пустоту к одному месту, и тот не может вырваться.  
  
А Джек подходит ближе, создавая возле прозрачного Духа смерч, только он прозрачный, без бурана снежинок, едва светящийся голубым, но температура в этом смерче понижается насколько, что вскоре едва поднявшиеся в воздух несколько снежинок вымерзают, сталкиваясь с друг другом и разбиваясь на мелкие частицы с острым перезвоном. А тело ненавистно Духа застывает, покрываясь льдинистым инеем. Медленно скрипуче берется льдом, как вода, которую выставили на мороз. Через пару секунд он замерзает весь, и металлический скрип затихает.  
  
Джек, подходя в плотную, поудобнее прихватывает катаны и со злым рыком наносит два удара, как ножницами, с двух сторон. Застывший полупрозрачный Дух трескается и осыпается на землю многочисленными кусками, как треснувший лед…  
  
Уничтожен Безликий или вернулся к своему изначальному состоянию, Фросту не важно. Не сейчас. Дух Зимы, развеяв катаны и смотря на то, что осталось от Пустоты, вытягивает руку в холодное пространство и уже через какое-то мгновение его посох у него в руках. Не медля больше и секунды, Джек подходит к обрыву ущелья, которое тянется на сотни метров вглубь и не видно где его начало. Он оглядывается, смотря на разрушенного Безликого, а потом по тени зовет Кошмаров. Пятеро из восемнадцати появляются сразу же, и Джек спрыгивает с ними вниз.  
  
Оказавшись в сумраке Ледяной Дух постепенно привыкает к темноте, и скоро начинает прекрасно видеть все отвесные куски скал, и острые откосы горы. Здесь много темноты, но лучи солнца всё же причудливо проникают в длинную и очень глубокую пропасть. У Джека в миг обостряются все чувства, но главное — страх, который начинает завладевать им всё сильнее. И вовсе не из-за темноты или его новой силы, когда он сам справился пусть и с ослабевшим, но по-прежнему опасным существом. Этот страх из-за одного конкретного, совершенно невыносимого, Черного Духа. Которого задели, судя по всему, очень сильно и которого сейчас не может найти Джек. Первая мысль, что Питч отправился домой, исчезнув в тени, моментально отметается. Король Кошмаров его не бросит, и мальчишка уверен в этом больше ста процентов.  
  
— Где же ты, Черный Дух?.. — выдохнув и зависнув между двумя свисающими острыми монолитами, шепотом спрашивает Фрост. Кошмары кружившие рядом удивленно фыркают, они тоже ищут, не обращая никакого внимания на страх Джека. Может потому, что приняли за своего, а может потому, что Джек боится именно за их хозяина.  
  
Но вот, черные кони, сверкнув красными глазами, замерли на несколько секунд, а после оглушительно заржав, рысью бросились сквозь узкую щель меж сторонами пропасти. А молодой Дух немедля поспешил за ними, достаточно ловко пролетая в проеме меж двух скал. Джеку показалось, что это была самая узкая часть ущелья, а в пространстве, куда он теперь попал, было много света и тем отчетливей были тени в уступах и темных сколах неровных камней. Спешить за Кошмарами не пришлось, они остановились по правую сторону, скапливаясь на небольшом отступе. Всего одно быстрое движение и один прерывистый выдох, чтобы добраться до отступа и спрыгнуть на ровный пласт камня  
.  
— Черт... — Джек облегченно выдыхает и осматривает Короля Кошмаров, который прислонившись к серому монолиту, сидел в окружении теней и своей персональной тьмы. Свет падал сюда удачно и создавал четкую полосу светлого и темного. Черный Дух медленно открыл глаза, подмечая сначала Кошмаров, а потом осматривая взъерошенного Снежного Духа.  
  
— И как это зовется? — нервно стукнув посохом по камню, отчего гулкое эхо разлетелось вокруг, сипло спрашивает Фрост, глядя на потрепанного во всех смыслах Короля.  
  
— Что именно? — приподняв бровь, спрашивает Кромешник, совершенное ни к месту начиная довольно улыбаться.  
  
— Черт! Вот это всё! — не выдерживает Джек.  
  
Парнишка не может понять, что именно так сильно его обескураживает. Не то собственные эмоции, что взвинтились на почве страха за этого наглого Короля Кошмаров, не то он сам, восстанавливающийся в тени и выглядящий совершенно обессиленным. Он впервые выглядит… подранным, как уличный котяра после склоки: без сил, совершенно растрепанный, и мало того, что на груди по-прежнему длинная полоса белого пореза, так еще и всё одеяние разорвано во многих местах... Видимо последствия удара, которое приняла на себя тьма, а рукава на правой руке и вовсе нет, лишь длинный порез тянется на все предплечье, а он сам… Сидит и довольно лыбится, и откинув голову назад начинает смеяться. У Джека кончается терпение. Он судорожно сглотнув и не зная, что ему делать, подходит ближе, смотря не это черное недоразумение.  
  
— Ты… ты чего ржешь?! — рявкает Фрост, откидывая свой посох и присаживаясь возле Короля.  
  
— Давно меня так не швыряли, — фыркает развеселившийся Черный Дух, а Джеку хочется его убить. Прямо сейчас и безвозвратно. Его еще ни разу так ничего не пугало, а теперь он не знает что делать, и, вообще, за что хвататься…  
  
— Еще одна такая шутка… или выходка… — разозлено шипит Ледяной, пытаясь сделать голос ровным и не дрожащим от страха.  
  
— То что? — нагло усмехается Кромешник, и склоняет голову в бок, от чего несколько черных прядей падают на глаза, а Джек обращает на это внимание только сейчас, когда приблизился, замечая что и вечно уложенные волосы растрепались, и так Питч выглядит еще более подранным. Парнишка невесело улыбается и заглядывает в горящий золотом изучающий взгляд.  
  
— Я… — Дух Зимы сдается, подползает ближе, почти вплотную, соприкасаясь пока только лбами, и, прикрыв глаза, тихо спрашивает: — Чем помочь?  
  
Слышится тихий смешок, а горячие руки обнимают Зимнего Духа за талию, притягивая ближе.  
  
— Возвращаемся домой, Снежный Дух… — Кромешник усмехается, перетаскивая несопротивляющегося парнишку к себе на колени, — Ты идеально справился.  
  
Джек кивает, и совершенно привычно хочет положить руки на грудь Кромешника, но тут же спохватывается, вспоминая о порезе, и резко распахивает глаза. Тени вокруг поменялись, стали другими, а в следующую секунду он понимает, что они уже дома. Питч перетащил их в смежную залу, и сейчас сидел прислонившись к тому самому непонятному камню-алтарю, как про себя прозвал постамент Джек.  
  
— Он превратился в то, что было изначально. А в тебе… — Питч качает головой, смотря на растерявшегося мальчишку, и осторожно проводит когтистым пальцем по щеке Фроста, — …Пробудилась сила. Твоя. Настоящая.  
  
И Джек готов поклясться, что в этом взгляде теперь видел настоящую гордость и крупицы радости. Но это только для него, и никому больше во всем мире Бугимен не покажет таких эмоций.  
  
— Я и не думал… что так получится, — Джек закусывает губу, и вновь переводит взгляд на грудь Короля, где белая полоса становится всё меньше. Питч без каких-либо слов понимает Снежного Духа, и так же осторожно ерошит инистые волосы.  
  
— Дай пару часов, и я восстановлюсь. Потом нужно будет к Хранителям.  
  
— Да хоть пару дней, — фыркает Джек, впрочем совершенно не протестующий тому, как близко вновь находится, и что скрывать… Его страх за этого Ужаса Ночи и так красноречивей любых слов, и Питч это знает.  
  
Джек немного хмурится, не понимает, почему при всех удачно сложившихся ситуациях и фактах, что они уже дома, не чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Что-то неуловимое изменилось, но ответов нет. Вроде, всё как прежде было, даже это помещение. Но…  
  
— Странно…  
  
— Что именно? — разглядывая насторожившегося мальчишку, лениво спрашивает Бугимен.  
  
— Что-то изменилось…  
  
— Да? — слегка насмешливо, — Ну, так пойми что.  
  
И юный Хранитель только сейчас, вновь посмотрев на Кромешника, понимает несвойственный этой зале, впрочем как и всему дому, оранжевый отсвет. И странное, едва слышное, потрескивание. Оно слышится за спиной. И Джек резко выдохнув, в пол оборота поворачивается.  
  
Он никак не ожидает увидеть то, что теперь есть в смежной зале: черный массивный камин, скорее всего сделанный из черного мрамора, в готическом стиле просто идеально смотрится в черной стене. Теперь Джеку понятно, откуда необычное чувство изменения, и понятен отсвет, ведь камин зажжен и тихо потрескивает дровами, придавая зале именно тот уют, о котором мечтал Фрост. А Кромешник не упускает возможность понаблюдать за пораженным и радостным Духом Холода, который наконец получил то, о чем так долго его упрашивал. Джек поворачивается вновь к Королю, ужасно довольный и веселый.  
  
— Не за что, — опережает Фроста Питч, понимая, что затрат сил, на этого архитектурного монстра, стоил увиденной реакции. Он сильнее прижимает мальчишку к себе, не стесняясь разглядывать светящиеся довольством серебряные глаза. Если в последующем потребуется затратить целый резерв древней тьмы для того, чтобы также порадовать Джека, Кромешник это сделает.


	23. Chapter 23

— И? Что ты собираешься делать? — периодически смотря на созданную в руке сияющую сферу, а периодически кидая взгляды на мерно расхаживающего по зале Короля Кошмаров, нетерпеливо спрашивает Фрост.  
  
— Во дворец… — недовольно цокнув, отвечает Кромешник, но даже ответив Ледяному Духу, по-прежнему думает о правильности своего решения.  
  
— К кому? — вскинув бровь, уточняет Джек, и по новой закусывает губу, увеличивая в размерах льдистый шар.  
  
Наверху медленно таял снег, выползали хищники на ночную охоту и ярко светили звезды. Кошмары лениво прогуливались по едва зеленевшей поляне, то и дело отбивая копытом, а в подземельях уже не первый час шел нудный спор двух сильнейших Духов, который грозил перерасти в крупный конфликт.  
  
После их многочасового отдыха от последней битвы, Король изъявил желание наведаться к Хранителям, чтобы подробно разъяснить, а лучше вдолбить в их головы о новом стечении дел. Маловероятно, что Дух Пустоты будет долго восстанавливаться, хоть Джек и привел его к первозданному состоянию. Потому было решено, еще два часа назад, что они вместе, словно случайно, навестят Хранителей. Вот только сейчас защитники веры разделились, и если Песочник был вместе с Туф в её дворце, то Северянин был у себя на Полюсе, а Кролик вообще в Лабиринте, готовясь к Пасхе. Собрать всех в одном месте было невозможно, но сообщить о новостях стоило, и Король Кошмаров решал куда первым делом заглянуть, и кого оповестить. По некоторым соображениям, какой бы маршрут не выбрал Бугимен, это не совсем нравилось всё еще мрачному Джеку.  
  
Он не мог забыть поступок этой троицы возле пещеры и сомневался, что у них не было выбора, кроме как исчезнуть в портале. Конечно, сила Безликого в тот момент была велика, но Фрост не мог поверить, что Песочник не мог выставить щит из золотого песка! Или не сориентировавшиеся на месте боя Николас и Кролик забыли про щиты и барьеры. Было подозрительное чувство, грызущее изнутри недоверием и непонятной злостью. Джек, как мог, старался смотреть на всю ситуацию в более белом свете, более положительно, но ничего не выходило. От самого себя не скроешь… ровно и то, что он бесился на Хранителей, которые по сути дали зеленый свет Безликому, и тот смог ранить Кромешника.  
  
Ледяной Дух тяжело выдохнул и из-под челки взглянув на Короля, что продумывал план в нескольких шагах от него. Свечение на ладони пропало и сфера благополучно исчезла. В смежной зале стало едва ли темней, всё же отсвет от кристаллов и приятный теплый свет от камина мягко освещали комнату.  
  
— Ну, так что ты решил? Нужно оповестить их всех, — Джек оттолкнулся от жесткой стены, проходя к задумавшемуся на середине комнаты Бугимену.  
  
— Может… — Питч, оглядев Джека, тихо хмыкнул, видимо принимая последнее решение, — Я думаю нам лучше заглянуть сначала к Хранителю Рождества, а после наведаться во дворец Феи. Что скажешь?  
  
— Оптимально, — пожимает плечами Дух Зимы, — Во всяком случае, Северянин после и сам может передать Кролику.  
  
— Ты уже решил? — неожиданный вопрос застал Фроста врасплох. Беловолосый парнишка надеялся, что сможет обойти эту тему не привлекая к ней достаточно внимания, однако он жил в компании самого непростого из Духов и считать, что тот проигнорирует последнее случившиеся, было глупо. Джек еще раз тяжело вздохнул опуская голову.  
  
— Да. Я ничего им пока не скажу. И не покажу…  
  
— А твоя палочка, которая тебе уже не нужна? — звучало слегка насмешливо, но в то же время заинтересованно.  
  
— Пусть пока будет при мне. В последней битве только покажу свои новые силы, — Джек неопределенно ведет плечом, словно до конца не уверен, что даже в последнем бою захочет показать перед Хранителями свою новую силу.  
  
— Это будет вполне правильно. По крайней мере до конца никто не должен заподозрить, что твой потенциал вырос. А с учетом тренировок… — Кромешник тянет паузу, обдумывая последующие слова, — Думаю, даже прозрачная нежить не будет ожидать, насколько ты окажешься силен. Это пойдет на пользу и может сработать, как эффект неожиданности.  
  
Ледяной фыркает, поднимает голову и встречается с горящим желтым взглядом. Парнишка слегка улыбается и подходит на один шаг ближе.  
  
— Думаешь, я смогу к началу всей этой заварушки создавать приличных существ, как ты из теней?  
  
— Вполне… — самодовольно усмехается Питч, в легком движении коснувшись белых волос молоденького Духа, — По крайней мере, Снежный, если ты правильно рассчитаешь свои силы и научишься ими управлять, то на маленькую армию ледяных големов и зверей тебе хватит.  
  
— Это значит… — довольно улыбается Фрост, — Ты продолжишь меня тренировать?  
  
— А ты думал, я оставлю тебя в покое? — едва приподняв бровь, ухмыляется Бугимен, позволяя мальчишке нагло улыбаться.  
  
— Вовсе нет, мой Король, — хитро улыбается Фрост и, подмигнув Кромешнику, отходит от него, уходя к выходу из залы и по пути кидая:  
  
— Сначала к Северянину, потом к Фее. Жду наверху.  
  
Тихим эхом слышится, как Зимний Дух покинул подземелье, а тьма услужливо закрыла вход. Король Кошмаров стоит на том же месте с намеком на усмешку и думает, что Снежный Дух вовсе обнаглел, раз смеет вытворять такое. Впрочем… Кто тут против?  
  
***  
  
— Ты думаешь будет нормально, появляться вместе? — нервно закусывая губу, спрашивает Джек, поглядывая на Короля Кошмаров.  
  
— Считаешь, что тебя могут заподозрить в сговоре с Великим и Ужасным, Снежный? — усмехается Питч, мельком оглядев юного Хранителя Радости, — Не беспокойся, я скажу, что подобрал такое недоразумение как ты возле одного из южных ледников, и решил любезно подбросить, раз мы теперь за одну общую цель.  
  
— Это ты то решил любезно подбросить? — почти возмущается Джек, но улыбка портит всю наигранную эмоцию, — Я уже не говорю о том, что ты меня назвал недоразумением!  
  
— Тебя это задевает? Раньше не замечал такого за тобой, Снежный Дух, — надменно усмехается Король.  
  
Джек только фыркает и устремляется вперед, к виднеющемуся замку главного Хранителя. Черный табун Кошмаров следует позади, впрочем, не пытаясь перегнать, и что может означать: Бугимен решил первым пропустить Джека, создавая обманчивую иллюзию того, что они случайно одновременно прилетели.  
  
Как всегда в замке было много йети и бубенцов, которые сновали туда-сюда и что-то постоянно носили, затаскивали и шуршали гирляндами, да тонкими металлическими цепочками. Хотя зачем последнее, Джек так и не понял, сразу же взлетая наверх — к главной зале с глобусом.  
  
— Джек? Какая радость! Значит, всё обошлось? — приветливо машет Санта, вскакивая со своего рабочего места и подходя к Фросту.  
  
— Ну не то, чтобы обошлось… — хмуро проговаривает Джек, но его дальнейшее высказывание Хранителю Рождества о их побеге прерывают Кошмары, с шумом и ржанием залетевшие в эту же залу.  
  
— Бугимен? Ты что здесь делаешь? — возмущению Северянина нет предела. Он недовольно смотрит на Короля Кошмаров, который отпустив своего Кошмара, подходит ближе и становится рядом с Джеком.  
  
— Как что? — не скрывая насмешки в золотом взгляде, изумляется Кромешник, — Я вообще-то сражался вместе с вами. И если бы не моя тьма, вы бы и за век не смогли приблизиться к его логову. Согласись…  
  
Северянин еще сильней нахмурился, сложив руки на груди и промолчав, что говорило о правоте Короля. Однако несмотря на слова Черного Духа и его помощь, главный Хранитель всё еще не желал видеть в своем доме стаю Кошмаров и их наглого хозяина собственной персоной. Но делать было нечего. Устало выдохнув, Николас почесал затылок, поглядывая на глобус.  
  
— Что с Безликим? — мрачно спрашивает Санта, впрочем, в голосе не слышно надежды на лучшее, словно он давно забросил мысль о победе над Пустотой.  
  
— Вернулся в свое первоначальное состояние, — так же недовольно произносит Кромешник, — Кстати, об этом я и явился поговорить. Пустота восстановится слишком быстро, так что не рассчитывайте, что у вас есть недели или даже дни до того, как он вновь нападет. И лучше поверь, его нападение будет неожиданным и достаточно сильным. Всё же мы разворошили этот прозрачный «улей» и явится он злее всех чертей на свете.  
  
— Я сам это понял. Но и вправду не думал, что он восстановится настолько быстро, — Северянин досадливо качает головой, а после, подумав с несколько мгновений, становится еще мрачней, поглядывая на Кромешника, — И всё же, несмотря на помощь, я не думаю что лучшая идея тебе здесь быть. Мы бы сами узнали.  
  
— Пока бы вы узнали, он уже появился здесь и уничтожил вас всех! — сверкнув злым взглядом, почти рявкает Бугимен.  
  
— Почему он не может быть здесь, если мы, вроде как, сражаемся вместе? Пусть и временно, но Кромешник нам помогает! — уже раздраженный и серьезно нахмуренный Фрост складывает руки на груди, внимательно смотря на Николаса. Он, естественно, пока ничего не скажет и будет подыгрывать, как бы это ему не нравилось. Но все же, отношение Хранителя Рождества к Черному Духу Джеку абсолютно не нравилось.  
  
— Ты разве не видел? — раздраженно бросает Санта, — Там, возле пещеры, он смог увидеть и распознать страх Безликого! А потом поглотить! Джек это…  
  
— Это немыслимо для Духа? — прервав тираду Северянина, хрипло рассмеялся Кромешник, — Да. Это еще не смог сделать никто. И в других мирах…другие Духи Страха. Ну скажем так… Мне повезло.  
  
— Повезло? — багровеет от злости и страха Николас, — Да ты монстр! Самый настоящий! Такого Духа, как ты, просто не должно сущес…  
  
— Хватит! — резко рявкает Фрост, мгновенно делая весь пол в зале ледяным, от чего досадно скрипит паркет и из-за мороза ломается само дерево. Он старается унять свою злость и заодно не показать Хранителю Рождества свою настоящую силу. Хотя его порядком достало их отношение к Питчу.  
  
Сначала нечестная борьба пять лет тому назад. Да, Джек помнит, что сам в ней участвовал, ровно, как и не забыл ту жажду власти самого Кромешника, которого за это до сих пор хочется зашвырнуть в сугроб и оставить на несколько недель во всем снежном и белом. После той борьбы подлые выискивания Черного Духа с целью его уничтожить, теперь вновь агрессия и вновь Кролик, который хотел его ослабить, а вот теперь, даже не смотря на то, что Кромешник им помог, они на него хоть сейчас нападут и попытаются уничтожить. Джек не мог больше этого выносить. Он и так спускал их поведение на тормозах, но последние слова Северянина просто выводят из себя.  
  
— Я понял тебя, — холодно произносит Питч, — Предупреди кенгуру, чтоб не расслаблялся. А мне думается навестить Фею и Песочника. Фрост… тебя подбросить?  
  
Джек колеблется — для вида, пару секунд и потом неуверенно кивает. Тьма начинает медленно их окутывать, и Санта уже хочет что-то сказать, препятствовать их исчезновению, но Джек кидает на него серьезный взгляд и холодно произносит:  
  
— Я вернусь сегодня или утром и поговорим о том, почему вы исчезли во время боя.  
  
***  
  
Они появились на краю зеленеющего леса, спокойного и тихого. Здесь было светло из-за света звезд и почти полной луны, где-то вдалеке над всем лесом раздавался стрекот ночных птиц и уханье сов. Из-за перехода сезонов, окружающая природа казалась волшебной: зеленеющая трава под ногами в учет холода ночи покрывалась тонким одеялом серебристого инея, сверкая под лунным светом, а деревья, и хвойные и обычные, что начинали зеленеть, выглядели насыщенной изумрудной сказкой, сверкая новыми листьями и отражая лунный свет. Кошмары изящно приземлились на серебристо-зеленую траву, выхаживая ленивым шагом и изучая новую территорию, а часть теней растелилась привычным черным ковром по земле.  
  
— И что на тебя нашло, Снежный Дух? — усмехается Кромешник, отпуская Джека от себя. Он весьма предосудительно успел забрать этого молоденького Духа от Хранителя, ибо еще слово и Джек точно высказал бы Северянину всё что думал, и, естественно, при этом не сдержал своей силы. А допускать факта, что Хранители узнают новый потенциал Снежного Духа, Кромешник никак не хотел.  
  
— А почему он вообще завел старую шарманку? — фыркает раздраженный Зимний Дух, не замечая, как острый, более холодный иней моментально распространяется по поляне, застилая её белым острым покрывалом.  
  
— Успокойся, Снежный. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы Хранители узнали о твоей силе? — специально пытаясь переключить несносного мальчишку на другую тему, более строго указывает Бугимен.  
  
Джек всё понимает, устало выдыхает и наконец разворачивается, смотря Королю Кошмаров в глаза.  
  
— Что такого в том, что ты считал и поглотил страхи Безликого? Нет, я понял это… редкость. Но с чего они так боятся? — этот вопрос Фроста сейчас интересует больше, нежели его собственная сила и вообще что-либо связанное с Хранителями. Ему до сих пор не по себе от слов Николаса. А ведь Дух Зимы старался, он не хотел показывать своей заинтересованности, и уж тем более не хотел так реагировать при Хранителях. Но в конечном итоге, когда у него на глазах Северянин начал так говорить с Кромешником, внутри всё перевернулось от злости и какой-то собственнической защиты.  
  
Король Страха наигранно недовольно фыркает, почти пренебрежительно, и подойдя к Джеку, берет парнишку за подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову и смотреть в глаза.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь теперь, что делает Безликий. Его силу, мощь… — спокойно начинает издалека Питч, всматриваясь в серебристый взгляд Зимнего Духа, — Такие Духи порой появляются и в других мирах, Джек, и они во многом сильнее других Хранителей, Стражей или просто Духов. Миры порой связаны, магические миры связаны с друг другом намного плотней, и жители в них порой связываются друг с другом, чтобы предупредить, скажем, об опасности. А Безликого чаще всего побеждают армиями, сильными группами из многих Хранителей. У нас же считай… только ты и я. Считается, что у Духа Пустоты нет ничего. Он сам есть неверие, и он выжигает всё, как я уже объяснял. Но если такой Дух долго существует, то на самом деле и страхи у него появляются, и некоторые эмоции он может научиться воспринимать. Но вот увидеть его страх невозможно, слишком много в нем… безличия, той самой Пустоты. Просто никто из Духов не может выцепить ту крупицу. Когда-то поговаривали, что если у Пустоты увидели страх и благодаря ему победили, значит сам Светлый спустился и обнаружил этот страх. Тебе же этот высший Дух известен под именем…  
  
— Луноликий… — пораженным шепотом догадывается Фрост, и в серебряных глазах что-то меняется, словно он понял до конца, — Это что, значит, ты в глазах Хранителей… То есть, даже не так... Ты тем поступком превзошел… Луноликого по силе?  
  
Кромешник с легким довольством смотрит на пораженного Джека, думает, сможет ли парнишка принять эту истину и не испугаться. Но пока не чувствуется его страха, и Питч только пожимает плечами, хитро усмехаясь.  
  
— Само как-то получилось, да и Луноликий с давних тысячелетий растерял много своей силы. Но да, фактически ты понял правильно, и потому Хранители меня так боялись.  
  
Фрост еще раз оглядывает Короля осмысленным пораженным взглядом, анализирует свою реакцию и сами слова, понимает, что перед ним стоит один из могущественных наверное Духов, но страха, так такового, вообще не испытывает, и только потрясенно выговаривает:  
  
— Вау!  
  
— И всего? — почти удивляется Кромешник, с насмешкой приподняв бровь, — И не криков ужаса, и не страха? И не сетей из твоей магии? Я ведь после этой нежити прозрачной и мир могу захватить…  
  
— Тебе он не нужен, — с довольной улыбкой выдает Джек, — И потом, не могу всё понять, раз ты такой сильный оказался, что смог увидеть — даже поглотить его страхи, то почему, скажи, он тебя в следующую минуту вышвырнул с обрыва?  
  
— Наш Безликий тоже непростой Дух. Не забывай, насколько он силен и постоянно учится восстанавливаться всё быстрее. В других мирах, Снежный, Пустоту уничтожают за пару дней, набирая большой, скажем, отряд. А у нас только пятеро Хранителей, включая тебя, разрозненные Духи, которые ни под каким предлогом уничтожения не желают сплотиться, и один единственный на весь мир Король Кошмаров.  
  
— Себя ты обойти ну никак не мог! — Фрост весело фыркает, впрочем, не желая отстраняться и продолжая смотреть в горящие золотом глаза.  
  
— Могу я хоть раз за сутки потешить свое эго, а, Дух Снегов?  
  
— Ты невыносим, — расслабившись и отойдя от темы Хранителей, Джек продолжает улыбаться. Он знает, что им нужно лететь к Феи, но перед тем, как уйти от этого внимательного взгляда, придвигается ближе и мягко касается теплых губ Короля в легком поцелуе.  
  
— Нам нужно к Туф, — почти шепотом напоминает Джек и, легко извернувшись, отстраняется от Бугимена, отходя на несколько шагов назад, и наконец усмиряя свой холод, что распространился по неповинной траве.  
  
А Кромешник только пристально наблюдает за Фростом, щелчком пальцев собирая всю тьму и подзывая Кошмаров. Он думает, что вскоре плюнет на все эти переговоры с Хранителями и просто утащит Фроста домой, и желательно зажмет где-нибудь в углу, целуя как положено: с нажимом, глубоко и страстно, чтоб в будущем этот мальчишка не смел так дразнить.  
  
***  
  
— Туф? Сэнди? — появившись с белыми снежинками, на миг раньше Кромешника, влетает в красивую залу Джек, смотря по сторонам и выискивая хозяйку дворца.  
  
Несколько зубных крох моментально подлетают к Джеку, но как только видят за его спиной ухмыляющегося Короля Кошмаров, в окружении фыркающих Кошмаров, испуганно запищав, улетают в неизвестном направлении.  
  
— Вот надо было тебе, а? — обернувшись через плечо, с едва заметной улыбкой, спрашивает Ледяной.  
  
— Я ничего не делал, Снеж… Фрост. Странные у Туф помощницы… Запуганные какие-то, — нагло усмехается Кромешник.  
  
— Напомнить, в честь кого у них развился такой страх? — скептически осмотрев довольного Короля, Джек едва прищуривается, стараясь выглядеть недовольно и в то же время, стараясь скрыть свою собственную улыбку. Всё чаще молодой Дух Веселья начинает реагировать на настроение Черного Духа, перенимая те же нотки эмоций. Но Джек не думает что это плохо. Ему нравится веселиться вместе с Кромешником.  
  
— Джек?.. — слышится тихий голос, и Дух Зимы сразу разворачивается, смотря на идущую к нему Фею. Она только сейчас поднимает голову, и испуганно вскрикивает, указывая на Кромешника, — А этот что здесь делает? Джек?!  
  
— Не пищи, — наигранно морщится Король Кошмаров, оглядывая ослабленную и исхудавшую Фею, которая, судя по всему, теперь и летать не может, — Прилетел предупредить.  
  
— Но… но зачем? Почему? — опасливо посматривая на Кромешника и на его Кошмаров, спрашивает Туф.  
  
— А тебе еще никто ничего не рассказывал? — едко интересуется Питч, наблюдая как Хранительница Памяти мелкими шажками подходит к Джеку.  
  
— А что я должна знать? Мне Сэнди рассказал, что они победили Безликого.  
  
— Они победили Безликого? — шокирующее осмотрев Фею, пораженно переспрашивает Джек, — Они? Да какого черта?! А тебе Сэнди не сказал, как Безликий направил на них клуб белого дыма и они открыли телепорт и ушли? А ничего, что меня там оставили, когда эта… эта прозрачная нежить меня отшвырнула? А ничего, что пострадал…  
  
— Фрост, — холодный голос Кромешника заставляет Джека замолчать и мгновенно успокоиться.  
  
— Ох! Джек… Прости, я не знала! Они… мне они не сказали. Если бы я только знала. Сэнди прилетел и успокоил. Сказал, что с Безликим покончено.  
  
— Что? — вскидывает бровь Ледяной, холодно смотря за плечо Туоф, где из другой части разветвленной залы появился Песочник, — Покончено? А ничего, что он всего-то вернулся в свое первозданное состояние, и сейчас опять восстанавливается? Сэнди, скажи, ничего, что это я после вас его добил, образно выражаясь, и единственный кто мне помог это Кромешник!  
  
Песочник подходит ближе, с озадаченным видом смотрит на Духа Зимы, а после переводит взгляд на Короля Кошмаров, слегка хмурится и показывает над головой несколько знаков, что означают: он не доволен присутствием здесь Черного духа. Но Сэнди не показал ни одного знака, отвечая на вопрос Джека о Безликом.  
  
— Ммм, извините ребята, но я просто не понимаю, — Туф, вздрогнув словно от холода, поворачивается, смотря на Золотого Духа, — Ты правда мне что-то не досказал? Почему?  
  
Выставить в правильности знаки Песочнику не удается, потому, как во дворец Феи, разбивая огромное витражное окно, влетают под десяток прозрачных гарпий. Мифические существа, но по сути новые помощники Безликого, неприятно металлически шипят и, не тратя времени, нападают на Хранителей.  
  
— Да чтоб тебя! — рявкает Джек, первым соображая и создавая защитный купол из льда для Феи. Черные сгустки тьмы заполняют всю залу и создают прочную стену от разъяренных существ.  
  
— Джек! Мои помощницы! — выкрикивает растерянная и напуганная Туф, с паникой смотря в другую часть залы, где по совместительству все зубные крохи ежеминутно трудились над тубусами с зубками.  
  
Но Песочник лишь мотает головой Духу Холода, и сам посылает золотую сетку на смежную залу, защищая помощниц от прозрачных существ, которые разлетелись по-большому и высокому помещению. Вторая мощная атака острыми копьями, чьи наконечники светились белым, нацелена в основном на Кромешника и Джека, но оба, уже привыкшие сражаться вместе, удачно формируют щит из льда и тьмы, закрывая тем самым половину залы и саму Фею.  
  
— Черт, Фрост, я тебя прибью! Следи за правой стороной! — разозлено шипит Питч, за мгновение до этого создавая черную стену возле Джека.  
  
— Уж как могу! Это, знаешь ли, неожиданно! Слишком неожиданно! — клацнув зубами, рявкает молодой Дух, уворачиваясь от пяти прозрачных сфер.  
  
«И как он успел настолько быстро восстановиться, так и еще создать себе марионеток?!» — пораженно продумывает Джек, успевая и защищаться, и наносить удары, и защищать при этом Туоф.  
  
Несколько прозрачных, до ужаса пугающих гарпий приземляются, молниеносно оказываясь перед Духом Холода, и пытаются нанести ему удары длинными кинжалами. Но беловолосый парнишка удачно уворачивается и создает льдисто-прозрачный щит в виде ромба, а после отшвыривает ледяной атакой страшных существ, и те с неприятным металлическим скрипом исчезают. Рядом проносится золотая волна в виде широкой шелковой ленты, и пятеро гарпий попавшие под неё аналогично исчезают. Остальных удачно уничтожают дикие Кошмары — двухметровые скорпионы.  
  
На миг в зале повисает тишина и прекращаются все действия. Зубные крохи в безопасности, а Фея до сих пор под куполом Джека, вроде всем кажется, что на этой атаке всё прекратится, как в то же окно, с оглушительным лязгом, просачивается яркий свет от которого шарахаются все Кошмары. Секунда и ударная белая волна уже распространяется по помещению, ослепляя и выжигая всё на своем пути. Щит для зубных крох и для себя успевает выставить Сэнди, а Ледяной Дух досадно шипит, но моментально создает с помощью своей новой силы прочнейший барьер для Феи, себя и Кромешника. Но волна так и не добирается: в последнее мгновение всю белизну поглощает чернильная тьма Короля Кошмаров. Последний белый отсвет пропадает и освещение в зале становится не таким выжигающим, а рядом с напрочь выломанным окном стоит сам Дух Пустоты, позади него — в воздухе, зависли еще с два десятка новых гарпий.  
  
— Убью… — скрипнув зубами, рычит Джек, доведенный всеми этими выходками Безликого.  
  
— В очередь, мальчишка, — ехидно усмехается Кромешник, и в одно мгновение исчезает с поля зрения, чтобы через секунду уже появиться перед Пустотой и вонзить два кинжала в прозрачное тело.  
  
В зале воцаряется настоящий хаос и бой вновь набирает обороты. Джек, привыкший к таким темпам, совершенно не теряется и успевает отбивать атаки, уничтожать тех, кто подлетел слишком близко и следить за единственной ослабевшей в этом помещении. Теперь получилось удачно перебраться, и Туф теперь сидела возле массивного, опрокинутого стола, прижимаясь спиной к нему и под надежным куполом сотканным Джеком. Любая атака в её сторону не достигала своей цели и разбивалась о льдисто-светящуюся защиту.  
  
— Черт! — вскрикивает юный Хранитель, уходя от шквала острых копий, что летели в его сторону. Эти существа менее сообразительны чем предыдущие, но вот скорость у них просто невиданная. Джек кое-как успевает уворачиваться, хотя теперь на порядок выше и сильнее нежели в прошлых битвах. Всполохи золотого песка и Сэнди не жалея своей магии разгоняет и уничтожает гарпий, отбиваясь хлыстами и создавая себе защиту в виде пушистых золотых облачков.  
  
Фрост, пока никто особо на него не смотрит, создает несколько светящихся голубым сфер из своей магии и швыряет в горстку прозрачных сущностей, те металлически вскрикивают и исчезают, подобно пару. Молодой Дух Холода делает всё, чтобы ближе подобраться к Безликому, которого сдерживает Кромешник. Очень-очень разозленный Кромешник. Фрост едва усмехается, мельком смотря на точные и опасные удары, которые наносит Король Кошмаров прозрачному Духу.  
  
Несколько острых ножей-перьев пролетают в сантиметре от правого плеча Зимнего Духа, и он испуганно переводит взгляд на злое и слишком быстрое существо, парящее в нескольких метрах от него. Взмах мощных, хоть и прозрачных, крыльев и еще с десяток ножей-перьев летят к Джеку, но щит-снежинка в ответ, и посланные острые стрелы уничтожают опасное существо.  
  
Гарпий становится всё меньше. Фрост и Песочник на удачу хорошо справляются. И вскоре в зале остаются трое самых быстрых и неуловимых существ, но за ними так же неуловимо гоняются другие гарпии-Кошмары*, только не мифические, а огромные теневые орлы. Острый клекот и одна из прозрачных помощниц Пустоты исчезает под теневыми, острыми как бритва, когтями орла. Сэнди, заметив эту картину, создает нескольких больших, золотых соколов и они присоединяются к черным птицам, гоняясь и добивая прозрачных гарпий, а сам Хранитель Снов переключается атаками на Безликого, впрочем, Фрост так же создает мощную волну из ледяного потока и направляет её в сторону Пустоты.  
  
Прошлая битва и последняя атака Джека действительно ослабила Безликого, но он пока еще держит удар, успевает уворачивается от быстрых атак Кромешника, но и золотые хлысты ему не наносят особого вреда. Ледяному Духу хочется, до такой степени хочется, рявкнуть что-то оскорбительное и запустить в этого прозрачного Духа чем-то увесистым и так, чтоб наверняка, но он пока не настолько овладел своей силой.  
  
Безликий оглядывает всех злым белым взглядом и неожиданно исчезает, а это значит, неизвестно с какой стороны в следующую минуту покажется этот Дух. Песочник осматривается, держа наготове хлысты, а Кромешник, уже знающий подлость этого Духа, появляется за спиной беловолосого парнишки, на всякий случай окружая и себя с Джеком, и барьер в котором находится Фея, черным пологом из тьмы. За Песочника он не волнуется, да и знает, что Золотой Человек тоже не так прост и наивен, как кажется.  
  
Безликий появляется равносильно неожиданно, прямо возле Сэнди и с размаху замахивается на Песочника белым ятаганом, но блестяще-золотой, рыцарского вида, щит успевает заслонить Хранителя Снов. Однако силы у Прозрачного Духа действительно восстанавливаются быстро, и он отшвыривает Песочника второй своей атакой и моментально перемещается к Туф, пытаясь пробить купол. Всё происходит за какие-то секунды и Джек не может уследить за всем сразу. Но он дополнительно ставит защиту и купол не рушится, а в Безликого летит сотня ледяных шипов. Попадают не все, но некоторые основательно задевают, от чего он отскакивает на середину залы и швыряет несколько белых сфер, но их удачно блокирует черная стена из древней тьмы Короля. Победоносный клекот под потолком большой залы, и гарпии Безликого уничтожены до единого. А сам Дух Пустоты надсадно и по-злому электронно шипит. Он создает белое свечение возле себя и со вспышкой исчезает.  
  
В зале наступает относительный покой и тишина. И Джек хочет прямо сейчас устало опуститься на пол, но вместо этого он подходит к Фее, присаживаясь возле неё и успокаивающе заглядывая в перепуганные глаза.  
  
— Мы вроде… отстояли твой дворец, и крохи целы… — весело приободряет парнишка. Позади него Кромешник, недовольно осматривает поле битвы и собирает своих Кошмаров, а Песочник поднимается с пола и отряхивает себя от несуществующих пылинок. Золотая сеть медленно стекает с той залы, где сидят перепуганные помощницы.  
  
— Спасибо вам, не знаю, чтобы делала, если бы он вот так заявился, и я была бы одна. Даже подумать страшно... — Фея обнимает саму себя и неуверенно смотрит на молодого Духа, но неуверенность в её взгляде резко сменяется на страх, и она испуганно вскрикивает.  
  
— Джек! — резко рявкает Бугимен.  
  
А Фрост чувствует чье-то присутствие у себя за спиной. Он, насколько может, резко поднимается и так же резко разворачивается, создавая щит. Но бесчисленное количество ножей уже летят в него с небольшого расстояния. Безликий опасно появился всего в метре от него и последние силы вложил на эту атаку. В следующую секунду происходят несколько вещей: из-за ударной силы по его щиту, Джека отшвыривает к ближайшей колонне и он больно ударяется позвоночником, а возле Духа Пустоты, который успевает нанести удар и отключить Сэнди, появляется Кромешник, в первый раз и просто не церемонясь сворачивая ему шею и откидывая, как поломанную куклу к разбитому окну.  
  
С десяток Кошмаров появляются сразу возле Фроста, пока Пустоту терзает древняя тьма на другом конце залы. Ледяной пораженно выдыхает от боли распространившейся по телу и привстает на руках, но сразу же громко вскрикивает и вновь падает на пол. Разъедающая, от чего не пойми, боль проходится по всему левому боку и даже с закусанной губой не удается сдержать глухого стона. Когда Джек опускает взгляд и смотрит на себя, то мерзкий холодок проходится по позвоночнику, а его лицо бледнеет, сравниваясь по цвету с только что выпавшим снегом.  
  
Щит не полностью успел перекрыть все ножи, и его ранило одним из них. Ему по-настоящему становится страшно и жутко больно, и он хочет вытащить прозрачный нож, воткнутый под самым нижним левым ребром. Но когда пальцы дотрагиваются до рукоятки и кожу обжигает, словно он сунул их в лаву, Джек повторно вскрикивает, и этот крик разносится по залу оглушительно громко.  
  
Безликий исчез благодаря мощным нападкам теней, а Король Кошмаров, замерев на секунду и посмотрев в сторону Джека, через мгновение стоит рядом.  
  
— Джек, ты в поряд… — Кромешник замечает ранение, замирает, и шумно выдохнув, приседает возле Джека, — Твою ж… Фрост! Джек, ты… Клянусь — убью! Убью и следа не оставлю!  
  
— Джек! — спохватывается Фея и, выбравшись из-под купола, тоже подбегает к юному Хранителю, — О нет, Джек! Как помочь? Что мне делать?  
  
— Да всё… — Ледяной Дух замирает, прикрывает глаза, пытаясь справиться с новой волной боли, которая вместе с дрожью проходится по телу.  
  
Ему страшно, ему больно, почти невыносимо и до громкого крика. Конечно, его много раз задевали, ударяли и швыряли, но боль для Духа ощущается по-другому, более притуплено, и то, если её наносит другой Дух. Но ему еще ни разу не было так обжигающе больно. Это как… создать плотный нож из самой кислоты — серной или соляной, и вонзить в тело. Он закусывает губу и пытается сдержать болезненный всхлип.  
  
— Тише, Джек… — к лицу прикасается теплая ладонь и Фрост моментально распахивает глаза, всматриваясь в обеспокоенный золотой взгляд, — Первое, не бойся — не умрешь. Не дам. Второе, потерпи, я его вытащу, но боль облегчить не смогу. Только потерпи, хорошо?  
  
Ледяной кивает и понимает что, наверное, орать будет громко. Он совсем не обращает внимание на Туф, сидящую тоже рядом, и её спокойную реакцию на слова Кромешника. Она просто хочет помочь молодому Духу Веселья, и ей не важно каким способом и кто вообще помогает. Кромешник разозлено шипит на столпившихся рядом Кошмаров, но осмотрев еще раз Джека, осторожно касается рукоятки прозрачного ножа, не обращая даже внимания на собственную прожигающуюся ладонь, от уничтожающей энергии оружия.  
  
— Готов? — Король смотрит на вздрогнувшего парнишку и ждет его ответа. А Джек слишком напуганный, но глубоко вздохнув, коротко кивает.  
  
Кромешник не пытается осторожничать, промедление слишком опасно, и быстро выдергивает прозрачное оружие, отшвыривая и уничтожая тьмой. Джек громко вскрикивает, начиная крупно дрожать. Ему никогда не приходилось ощущать настолько острое разъедающее ощущение, растекающееся лавой под кожей. Для слишком молодого Духа, коим и является Фрост, такая рана может стать слишком опасной, даже смертельной, но, во-первых, у Фроста потенциал и он живучий, а во-вторых, ему просто не дадут умереть. Это уже в сотый или тысячный раз за все минуты напоминает себе Питч.  
  
— Всё. Осталось убрать последствия и уйти на продолжительный сон, и будешь вновь гонять эту тварь самолично, — придвигая к себе несопротивляющегося мальчишку, который сразу прижимается ближе и болезненно шипит.  
  
— Мне больно, место… оно всё горит, черт! Сделай что-то… — через раз выдыхая, сипло произносит Ледяной.  
  
Ничего не остается, да впрочем, сейчас ему абсолютно плевать на окружение. Он удобно, но достаточно бережно, перехватив парнишку, так что не остается сомнений в истинных их отношениях, Черный Дух задирает порванную толстовку, осматривая левую сторону. По мраморно-белой коже медленно распространяется паутинка из прозрачно-белой энергии, которая словно выжигает весь телесный покров и прозрачное пятно расползается всё больше.  
  
«Если дойдет до сердца…» — с ужасом доходит до подсознания Короля, но он резко мотает головой и внимательно осматривает рану, замечая, что тень, должным образом ставшая броней, смогла сдержать удар, но не до конца. Одну энергию можно подавить другой... И единственный способ который видит Кромешник — вытравить всю прозрачную энергию своей тьмой, которая не враждебно воспринимает самого Фроста.  
  
— Это плохо. Как помочь? — сдерживая дрожь в голосе, спрашивает Фея, смотря на рану.  
  
— Одна магия заменяется другой, — почти отмахивается Кромешник.  
  
— Так… Всё. Наигрались, — Питч скорее больше обращается к Джеку, поднимаясь с пола и осторожно держа Зимнего Духа на руках. Им нужно домой. Здесь он просто не сможет всё правильно сделать, отвлекаясь либо на защиту, либо на чертовых Хранителей, которые только мешают. А Снежному Духу нужна помощь, причем срочно.  
  
— Поможешь? — так же поднимаясь, спрашивает Фея. И получив утвердительный кивок, отходит назад, — Не переживайте, я приведу в чувства Сэнди, но не скажу ему про… вас.  
  
Тьма окутывает залу всего на миг и после в слегка разрушенном дворце Зубной Феи не остается и песчинки черного песка и тьмы.  
  
***  
  
Они оказываются у себя дома через какое-то незначащее мгновение. Вновь смежная зала, горящий камин и полностью убрана вся тьма с потолка, не затмевая светящиеся кристаллы.  
  
— Убью. Я обещаю, как поправишься, я тебя убью, мальчишка! — разъяренно шипит Бугимен, но действия противоречат словам, и вместо грубости он плотней прижимает парнишку к себе, невесомо целуя в висок. Тьма по-одному единственному приказу изменяется и создает теплый черный настил на том самом плоском круглом камне, который Джек называет алтарем.  
  
— Прости. Я не думал… Черт, больно! — Джек вскрикивает, до сих пор чувствуя разъедающий жар, волной проходящий, казалось бы, по каждой клеточки его организма.  
  
— Потерпи, Снежный мой. Просто потерпи… — разрываясь между злостью, страхом за мальчишку и безумным трепетом к нему же, Кромешник осторожно укладывает молоденького Духа на теплый камень, невесомо проводя по волосам.  
  
— А теперь слушай меня, — Питч серьезно смотрит в напуганный серебряный взгляд, — Энергию Пустоты можно вытащить только другой энергией или магией. Мне придется выжигать эту дрянь тьмой. Снежный, это неприятно, это больно, возможно противно и страшно, но ты должен потерпеть.  
  
Джек закусывает губу до крови и кивает. Он обязан потерпеть и он это знает. Он морщится, когда Король Кошмаров вновь задирает кофту, и сильно вцепляется пальцами в мягкое, как оказалось, покрывало из тьмы, на котором он лежит.  
  
— Я не думал, что он пробьет щит, — всхлипывает Дух Зимы и отворачивает голову, смотря на черную стену. Теплые пальцы Кромешника поначалу мягко проводят по коже, но после касаются раны, и становится невозможно больно.  
  
— Сам не думал. Лучше этой пакости самой ликвидироваться, для его же блага, — хоть Черный Дух и сосредоточен на концентрате правильной тьмы, медленно вливая её в ту самую белую паутину, но голос слишком холодный и злой.  
  
Он знает, как в следующее мгновение Джеку будет больно, но часть противных, бело-прозрачных нитей уже потянулись вверх по ребрам, проникая глубоко под кожу и вливаясь в сосуды. Этого нельзя было допустить. И когда тьма полностью заполнила собой все прозрачные нити и сделала все повреждение и паутинку черной, Питч одним движением, вместе с тьмой, вырывает из тела молодого Духа всю белую энергию. Не ожидавший ослепляющей боли Фрост, громко вскрикивает, сорвав голос и на эмоциях вымораживая всю тьму, которую как покрывало сжимал в левой руке.  
  
— Зараза! Больно же! Почему… Почему не сказал?! — обвиняюще всхлипывает парнишка, поворачиваясь и смотря на Кромешника.  
  
— Всё, успокойся, я всё вытащил. Если б сказал, ты готовился к боли и было бы хуже, — Питч наклоняется, проводит ладонью по бледному лицу, — Прости, Снежный. Если был бы способ сделать всё менее болезненно…  
  
Фрост только кивает и наконец прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как боль медленно отступает. Из-за напряжения, боя и ранения он мелко вздрагивает, но теперь может более ровно дышать, не опасаясь, что каждый второй вздох будет сопровождаться этой выжигающей болью.  
  
Мягкое касание на щеке, потом на шее, и в довершение теплая ладонь оглаживает прохладную кожу, где всё еще есть небольшой разрез, только теперь прикосновение не приносит боли, а лишь разливающееся тепло, такое привычное и родное. Король Кошмаров пользуется еще одной своей магией, и медленно усыпляет намучившегося мальчишку, впрочем, не подпуская к нему ни единый Кошмар.  
  
— Засыпай. Я создам несколько повязок из теней, они помогут затянуть рану. Ты слишком ослаб, Снежный, — более спокойный и мягкий голос слышится совсем рядом и Джек едва улыбается, погружаясь в знакомую, но больше не опасную темноту.  
  
Когда дыхание Зимнего Духа выравнивается, и парнишка полностью расслабляется, погружаясь в глубокий сон, Кромешник тяжело выдыхает, низко опуская голову.  
  
— Чертов мальчишка… — не то зло, не то огорченно шипит Король Кошмаров, — Ты даже не представляешь, как ты меня напугал.  
  
Он тихо, всё еще не веря в произошедшее, усмехается, теперь, когда Джек заснул, не скрывая своих эмоций. И злость на этого мальчишку за то, что не успел увернуться, и злость на самого себя, что не подумал о возвращении прозрачной твари, которая до омерзительного подло появилось за спиной Фроста. Король и не думал за всю свою уж очень долгую жизнь, что можно сходить по-настоящему с ума, когда другое существо находится в такой опасности. Питч шипит и сжимает край импровизированного ложа так, что камень крошится, осыпаясь на черный пол.  
  
«Этот мальчишка… Чертов Фрост… Родной до безумия Фрост...» — мысленно сдается Черный Дух, понимая, что обычным страхом за напарника здесь не обойдется, и из-за этого паскудного случая взбунтовались более глубокие чувства.  
  
Кромешник аккуратно ерошит инеистые белые волосы и, как и обещал, приказывает древней тьме измениться, и вот уже несколько черных полосок обматываются на белой коже, напрочь скрывая пяти сантиметровый порез. Джеку хоть теперь ничего не угрожает, но слабым он будет как минимум двое суток, и желательно чтобы всё это время он спал. Для Духа, подвергшегося нападению Безликого, лучшее лекарство — это погружение в глубокий сон.  
  
«Желательно без Кошмаров…» — с долей иронии устало подумывает Король Страха. Его слишком вымотало случившееся. Кажется, что ни один бой не забирал столько энергии, сил и нервов, как ранение вот этого невнимательного, но дорогого, безумно дорогого, для него мальчишки.  
  
Позади слышится острый цокот копыт и нетерпеливое злое фырканье. Кромешник, сдерживая настоящую ярость, рычит, и ведет отросшими черными когтями по тому же камню, оставляя глубокие следы. Он медленно разворачивается, встречаясь с красными глазами его личного Кошмара. Случай как раз подходящий, а цепи, что сдерживали этого монстра, к чертям порвались, когда страх за Джека пересилил все остальные эмоции. Этот Кошмар может напасть в любую секунду, но не этого сейчас опасается Бугимен, впрочем, даже если и нападет, его мало волнует, все мысли по-любому направлены на того, кто мирно заснул у него за спиной.  
  
Кошмар нетерпеливо сверкает красным горящим взглядом и громко бьет копытом по каменному полу. Он пытается подойти ближе, но сотканная из мелких игл тьмы сеть не позволяет сделать и шага. Одно движение пальцами и Кошмар исчезает из смежной залы, оказываясь вновь глубоко в подземельях. У Черного Духа нет времени на разбирательство и сдерживание этого монстра. Он поворачивается обратно, и всё внимание вновь переводится на беловолосого мальчишку, и создав черный легкий плед, Питч укрывает его.  
  
Позади, по приказу, формируются тени-рыси, их больше десяти, но они покорно и очень тихо урчат, сверкая красным огнем умных глаз.  
  
— Найти прозрачного Духа в ближайшее время, развить его страхи насколько это возможно и преследовать… — Бугимен не оборачивается, но тени урчат послушно, понимая приказ. Он раздумывает всего секунду, и после дополняет: — Будет эта тварь сопротивляться, позволяю взять тьму из резерва. Но рвать и вытаскивать его страхи до последнего!  
  
Тени-рыси послушно исчезают, а Кромешник думает, что сегодняшняя ночь и последующий день будут тянуться мучительно долго. Ведь всегда долго, когда ждешь чего-то важного. А пробуждение Снежного Духа самое важное сейчас для Короля Кошмаров. 


	24. Chapter 24

Вторая ночь почти полной луны. Завтра должно быть полнолуние, но и сейчас луна выглядит настолько круглой, что кажется полнолуние именно сегодня. Её яркий холодный свет, чутка посеребренный, падает на весь Северный Полюс и безмолвно, пока что, освещает высокий замок.  
  
Хранитель Рождества стоял на балконе и вдумчиво смотрел на светящийся диск в небе. Время было неспокойное. Еще вчерашним вечером, через несколько часов после того, как Джек и Кромешник покинули его замок, к нему на миг заскочила перепуганная Фея и Сэнди, рассказав, что произошло в её дворце, и что произошло из-за Безликого с Джеком. И в последствии из-за последнего сильнейшего удара Духа Пустоты, Песочник ничего не помнил, но Туф подробно рассказала о ранении Фроста, которое было к счастью незначительным, а сам юный Хранитель попросил кристалл телепортации и отправился себя лечить в Гималаи, заверив, что через несколько суток вновь будет в строю. Кстати, еще Туф на удивление легко упомянула о Кромешнике, который помог с Безликим и быстро исчез после, забирая своих Кошмаров.  
  
У Николаса до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, как ужасающий Дух смог оправиться настолько быстро и, к тому же, собрав небольшой отряд, заявиться к Хранительнице Памяти. Да и с учетом, что в её дворце было сразу несколько Духов? И как он смог добраться до Джека, и всё же ранить этого непоседливого Хранителя? Загадка. Но в какой-то степени Николас рад, что всё обошлось.  
  
Старый Хранитель уставше выдохнул и потер свою бороду, смотря на Луну. Он звал про себя Луноликого, просил новых подсказок все вечера, и сегодня должен был особенно постараться. Санта надеялся, что Луноликий ответит ему — вновь заговорит. Это было необходимо для уточнения плана. Жаль, что в конце этой войны придется вновь чем-то жертвовать, но если этого не сделать… хаос может настать и в этом мире.  
  
— Что же мне дальше делать? Подскажи… — с надеждой смотря на сияющую холодом Луну, тихо проговорил Северянин.  
  
Минуты длились, и вскоре он подумал, что сегодня ответа ждать не придется, да и вообще, лучше попытаться завтра. Но неожиданно сияние стало более ярким, а в голову главного Хранителя обволакивающим голосом полились слова.  
  
— Я… Я понял тебя, Луноликий. И я обещаю, что так и сделаю! — Николас низко опустил голову в полном смирении и послушании.  
  
— Нет, не волнуйся, он помехой не станет, мальчик на нашей стороне, и я лично проконтролирую. — серьезно произнес он, после длительного молчания.  
  
— Да, всё сделаю! Спасибо, что помогаешь нам!  
  
Заключительные слова на этот вечер и лунное сияние становится обычным, а серебристые искорки растаивают в ночном воздухе, и словно не было знака и разговора с Луноликим минуту назад.  
  
Хранитель Рождества некоторое время еще стоит на балконе, обдумывая последующие действия, прорабатывая нужные для остальных разговоры в голове. Но вот минуты перегоняют друг друга, перетекают в десятки минут, и после, передернув плечами, Николас заходит в помещение, сразу замечая, как бубенцы стащили блестящую часть механизма с его стола и куда-то утаскивают. Покачав головой, Санта пошел наводить порядок и давать всем поручения. Завтра должен был настать тяжелый день — ему придется со всеми серьезно разговаривать. И к этому нужно подготовиться.  
  
***  
  
Под темным небом, затянутым пеленой из белых облаков, в это же время, но на другом конце мира, спокойно и почти мирно прохаживались Кошмары. Они тщательно изучали знакомую поляну, бродили небольшими группами, часто склоняя головы к земле и принюхиваясь к запаху свежей травы. Порой их острые уши улавливали какие-то звуки и они все вместе замирали, словно прислушивались, а после опасливо посматривали на вход в подземелья и понимающе уходили подальше к лесу. Под горячую руку… или холодную, но не менее опасную, сейчас никто из теневых животных попасть не хотел. Ибо в подземельях за последние часы разгорался уже не первый спор и скандал.  
  
В темных и не слишком залах, осталась одна тьма, что ковром стелилась по полу и порой ютилась то на потолках, то на стенах, и в принципе сейчас услужливо изображая любую часть декора, создавая вид, что её вообще здесь нет. А в смежной зале, мягко освещенной кристаллами и отсветом от горящего камина, было неспокойно и напряженная атмосфера чувствовалась почти физически.  
  
Очередное злое бурчание и после неожиданный вскрик.  
  
— Черт! Больно же, до сих пор! Ты можешь надо мной не издеваться?! — Джек почти обиженно, но в то же время зло сверкает серебристым взглядом, и желает со всей дури шибануть ледяной волной по всему помещению, вместе с тьмой и огнем замораживая кое-кого, кто сейчас сидел на краю этого чертового алтаря и перевязывал его.  
  
— Еще день Фрост, и поверь — это покажется тебе раем, по сравнению с тем, что я тебе устрою! — разозлено шипит Кромешник, впрочем, продолжает касаться и перевязывать Духа Холода очень бережно и аккуратно. Вся злость давно лишь внешняя и слегка наигранная. Чтобы не показать, возможно на автомате скрывая, какое сильное переживание и страх таятся внутри.  
  
Прошли целые сутки, и больше половины этого времени парнишка не приходил в себя. Лишь три часа назад проснувшись и наконец чувствуя себя намного лучше. Но как бы то ни было, рана всё еще виднелась тонким порезом на идеальной белой коже, причиняя легкую боль. Королем же, сразу было решено оставить ворчащего и хмурого Фроста минимум еще на двенадцать часов в подземельях, и дать ему хорошенько отдохнуть. А если это непоседливое мелкое чудовище заупрямится, то вновь отключить его и отправить в мир без сновидений.  
  
Всё время пока Джек мирно и довольно спокойно высыпался, Король Кошмаров не покидал подземелий, более того, он не покидал смежную залу, следя за мальчишкой. Можно было не говорить это Фросту и вообще скрыть постоянное наблюдение, но от самого себя Кромешник скрывать не стал — он ни под какими бы предлогами не оставил Снежного Духа. Он не хотел уходить и не хотел, чтоб проснувшись, Джек был в одиночестве. Королю до мельчайших деталей нужно было знать, что со здоровьем парнишки всё нормально и больше ничего ему не угрожает. Снежный был для него слишком важен, слишком дорог и вчера Бугимен даже подумывал плюнуть на этот мир, взять только нужную тьму, Кошмаров и Джека в охапку, и уйти в другой мир, где нет опасностей и подлой войны. Но вновь остановил факт только того, что здесь еще слишком многое важно Фросту. Только из-за этого мальчишки, который наверное в скором времени станет важнее себя и собственных приоритетов, Черный Дух не стал предпринимать крайних мер.  
  
И всё было понятно, принято и проанализировано, пока Джек отдыхал. Но как только юный Дух Холода проснулся, с тихим стоном открывая глаза, привычная защитная реакция, в виде всё той же злости, вновь вернулась, хотя по-настоящему Кромешник не хотел его ругать и цеплять язвительными фразами и острым взглядом.  
  
И вот теперь, бережно перевязывая черными лентами бинта Фроста, Кромешник во всех подробностях описывал мальчишке, какие его ждут тренировки и какой общий ад, когда он поправится. А Джек тоже не оставался в долгу, злясь, огрызаясь и обиженно смотря на Короля, обвиняя его в холодности и чрезмерной жестокости.  
  
Мальчишка, что с него взять.  
  
Питч устало вздохнул, огладил черную мягкую полоску, закрывающую рану на теле Джека, и подняв на него взгляд, пристально посмотрел, не говоря пока ни слова.  
  
— Я не хотел, чтоб так вышло. — тихо пробурчал Джек, отводя едва виноватый взгляд и желая, чтоб на него больше не орали и не шипели.  
  
— Да. Конечно! И о чем ты только думал?! — каждое слово, как удар хлыста. Король вновь недовольно шипит, накладывая дополнительные черные бинты, ведь тьма может быть прекрасным заживляющим дополнением, помимо очистки организма от вредоносной энергии. Он мельком смотрит на обиженного и усталого Снежного Духа, и наклонившись, быстро целует Фроста, в наказание за растерянность больно прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
— Глупый Снежный Дух! — шепчет в приоткрытые холодные губы Король, так и не убрав руки с талии парнишки.  
  
— Не злись больше… — едва отстранившись, просит Джек, понимая первопричину взбешенного состояния Кромешника, — Всё же обошлось.  
  
— Обошлось?! По-твоему это, — указав на перевязанный бок, — Обошлось?! Ты помнишь, что стало с саблями Северянина? Ты вообще помнишь, что эта энергия уничтожить может?  
  
— Но, Питч…  
  
— Замолчи, Джек. Замолчи или получишь еще и от меня! — разозлено просит уставший Король Кошмаров.  
  
Но Зимнему Духу одного касания не достаточно, и одного поцелуя тоже не достаточно. В таком состоянии Джеку одного мало… Он слишком испугался, успел передумать о любом исходе этого ранения, успел уже попрощаться с собственной жизнью, намучился с этой чертовой болью, а теперь, тот кому он доверяет, верит и к кому привязался, рычит на него и осаждает ледяными острыми фразами, вместо того, чтобы просто обнять и побыть в тишине и спокойствии. Фрост не церемонится и находит выход для каждого: он резко поддается вперед, теперь сам целуя Кромешника, в легком движении обнимая за шею и притягивая ближе.  
  
— Ты можешь хоть на минуту сменить свою злость на милость и просто обнять меня? — шепчет в тонкие губы молодой Дух, впрочем не намереваясь отстраняться.  
  
— И на какие эмоции мне сменить злость? — тихо язвит Питч, но мальчишку обнимает по-настоящему, плотней прижимая к себе. — Ты не восстановился. Тебе нужно еще отоспаться.  
  
— Ещё один… прошу, — почти жалостливо шепчет Джек, с просьбой в серебряных глазах.  
  
А Кромешник усмехается, проводит одной рукой в привычном жесте по спине Фроста и ерошит белые волосы, притягивая и целуя вновь. Только теперь медленно, как и хотелось, углубляя поцелуй, успокаивая этим и прося прощения у Снежного Духа.  
  
— Всё… — отстранившись, с легкой улыбкой останавливает Питч, — Ложись отдыхать. Поправишься, вот тогда не выпущу тебя никуда. — увидев недоверчивый взгляд полный легкой обиды, Король усмехается и так же тихо дополняет: — Обещаю.  
  
Фрост фыркает, наигранно недовольно хмурясь, и вновь укладывается на не полюбившейся ему «алтарь», укрываясь черным пледом и практически сразу засыпая. И не важно, что Кромешник вновь применил усыпляющую магию. Снежный Дух должен нормально выспаться и набраться сил. Понаблюдав за Джеком еще несколько минут, Бугимен наконец встал, подумав о делах, что ждали его наверху.  
  
Полные отчеты ищеек о Хранителях предоставлены, стаи рысей успешно выполнили свою задачу и теперь Безликий где-то в подземных пещерах на Гавайях пытался справиться с развившимися страхами, неосознанно подкармливая диких Кошмаров, которых приставил к нему Черный Дух.  
  
Удивительно, но кажется переборщив со своей осведомленностью, Безликий подписал себе приговор, позволив чувствовать эмоции, и теперь через те же Кошмары, Король неплохо получал тот самый насыщенный, иномирный страх, который наполнял невероятной мощью. С такими запасами сил можно было хоть сейчас подчинить самую неуправляемую древнюю тьму или же создать еще несколько армий из десятков тысяч Кошмаров. Но всё это должно подождать. И первое, что интересовало Кромешника — одна конкретная Хранительница. Которая, по какой-то причине, никому ничего не сказала, и еще очень убедительно соврала своим друзьям о том, что произошло в её дворце.  
  
Король Кошмаров осмотрев помещение, мысленно приказал всей тьме и Кошмарам вернуться на свои места, а не толпиться на окраине леса наверху. Те мгновенно оказались в подземельях, тьма вокруг заклубилась, понимая, что немилость хозяина больше не грозит, а пятеро Кошмаров из главного табуна нагло зашли в смежную залу, с каким-то слишком умным пониманием смотря на заснувшего Джека. Что не говори, но черные существа привязались к Снежному Духу и всячески его защищали, теперь даже без приказа Короля. Вот и сейчас наглые морды, с красными глазами, обеспокоенно смотрели на Фроста.  
  
Цокнув, Бугимен на время смирился с таким вниманием Кошмаров, и сейчас продумывал кого оставлять дома, а с кем отправляться по делам. Мальчишка проспит еще очень долго, до утра, и время есть для всех задуманных планов.  
  
Возле камина, заклубившись черным, появился еще один Кошмар, точнее тень-Кошмарик, та самая — саблезубая. В своем первозданном виде она была большой, под стать черным лошадям. Дикое черно-дымчатое существо сверкнуло красными глазами и нагло пройдя мимо Короля, улеглось у подножия круглого камня на котором спал Джек.  
  
— Похоже, вопрос, кто останется охранять Снежного, решен. — довольно усмехнулся Бугимен. Но для надежности всё же решил вытащить из резервов тьму, приказывая защищать вход, как в само помещение, так и в смежную залу. Те же пятеро Кошмаров сами по себе наотрез отказались следовать за Королем и покачав головами, остались рядом с Джеком, сохраняя покой мальчишки.  
  
«Наступит день, и они начнут слушаться Джека в большей степени нежели меня…» — дальновидно подумал Кромешник. Однако в принципе не имел ничего против такого расклада. Ведь и для Фроста должны существовать Кошмары, в подобии личной свиты и защиты.  
  
Прежде чем исчезнуть из защищенной теплой залы, где мерно горел камин, а тени послушно стелились по полу, Питч еще раз подошел к Снежному Духу и осторожно погладил по белым волосам, обещая, что надолго он не задержится.  
  
***  
  
Он появился резко, неожиданно и слишком помпезно — затмевая весь изящный зал своей тьмой и с десятком диких Кошмаров в виде волков. Не ожидавшая подобного Хранительница Памяти вскрикнула от страха, а её многочисленные помощницы, увидев Короля Кошмаров, испуганно запищали и бросились в другую часть залы, прячась по разным местам.  
  
— Разве так гостей встречают? — нагло усмехнувшись, Питч отдает приказ тьме и Кошмарам не трогать никого и просто быть рядом.  
  
Фея же, наконец успокаивается, более или менее спокойно осматривая нежеланного гостя и даже подходит ближе, понимая, что опасности Кромешник не представляет.  
  
— Зачем ты здесь? Что-то еще случилось? — Фея зябко обнимает себя за плечи, но уверенно смотрит в горящие желтым глаза. — Кстати, как Джек? С ним всё нормально?  
  
— Как много сразу вопросов… — морщится Бугимен, впрочем, совершенно не против ответить, — У меня есть к тебе разговор. И некоторые вопросы. А по поводу Джека можешь не волноваться, если тебе есть хоть какое-то дело до него. Больше его жизни ничего не угрожает.  
  
Туф облегченно выдыхает, казалось бы, только теперь расслабившись и даже легко улыбается, что совсем ей не свойственно в присутствии врага, пусть даже и бывшего. Кромешник же не обращает на это почти никакого внимания, по-королевски одаривая Хранительницу равнодушным взглядом.  
  
— Спасибо тебе… — после некоторого молчания, искренне благодарит Туоф. Она не знает почему так сложилось, лишь строит догадки, но то, что Джека защитил и спас именно этот Дух, отчего-то радует старшую Хранительницу.  
  
— Ничего сложного я не делал. — более пренебрежительно отвечает Кромешник, утаивая на самом деле, насколько было сложно и опасно вмешивать в белые энергии свою тьму и лечить несносного мальчишку. Он легко скидывает дымку воспоминаний и с прищуром внимательно осматривает Зубную Фею. — Лучше ответь, по какой причине ты не сообщила остальным правду? Утаила от самых… так сказать, близких, м?  
  
Туф невесело улыбается и, практически успокоившись и не опасаясь Короля Кошмаров, отходит чуть дальше, стараясь подумать и правильно сформулировать ответ. Ей будет нелегко признаваться в чужом присутствии, тем более говорить это тому, кто чуть не уничтожил все воспоминания детей и не убил её помощниц, но сказать она должна.  
  
— Понимаешь… — с тяжелым вздохом начинает она, — Я давно знаю, что Джек работает с тобой, еще во время Рождества заподозрила, а уж после твоего появления у Николаса была точно уверена. И знаешь, Джек, не такой глупый и ветреный, каким его считают все остальные. Он вправе сам решать. А раз решил, значит того стоило. Да и к тому же, пока этот мальчик не почувствует себя в безопасности и не доверится, он ни за что не будет работать в паре. Вот и беспокоиться не было смысла… Да и думаю, и ты сам изменился за эти пять лет. А что же касается остальных Хранителей… Я не хочу, чтоб они знали то, что им не положено знать. Хотел бы Джек — рассказал бы давно, но он отмалчивается, значит, не доверяет и сомневается. Я его хочу поддержать. Ибо сама в последнее время не понимаю, что происходит с остальными и как мне доверять им.  
  
Туф закончила и замолчала, в зале повисла небольшая пауза. Черный Дух смотрел на Фею изучающее, заодно незаметно для Хранительницы проверяя её страхи и выискивая нестыковки. Но всё, что она говорила, было правдой.  
  
«Хоть кто-то из них адекватный…» — с чувством явного облегчения подумал Бугимен, отпуская диких Кошмаров и приглядываясь к той, которая возможно в будущем сможет подготовить или смягчить остальных, если Джек всё же захочет рассказать о своем переходе.  
  
— Отчего же остальные перестали доверять тебе все тайны? Разве ты не из первых Хранителей? — скептически осмотрев Туф, заинтересованно спросил Кромешник. А Фея только неуверенно улыбнулась и пожала плечами, отводя взгляд.  
  
— Я не знаю, что случилось. Они как трое воинов… Словно у нас еще те — древние времена. Не прислушиваются ко мне, не советуются, а в последнее время Северянин и вовсе перестал делиться секретами. А в особенности тем, что говорит ему Луноликий.  
  
— Он с ним до сих пор говорит?  
  
— Почти каждое полнолуние… Но мне кажется, что при такой войне гораздо чаще. И единственное, что я поняла, планы не сообщаются ни мне, ни тем более Джеку.  
  
«Еще одна интрижка, и как всегда в разгар новой заварушки. Просто прекрасно! Еще и Джека, судя по всему, приплетет!» — Кромешник недовольно фыркает, разозлено думая, как же похлеще в будущем достать Луноликого. Если этот Дух вмешивается, а к тому же, не оповещает всех Хранителей, в конце концов те, кого вниманием обходят стороной, становятся либо виноватыми, либо наживкой… В любом случае — жертвы.  
  
А допускать, чтобы из-за мутных планов луноликой сволочи Джек становился жертвой, Королю вовсе не хотелось. Кто угодно, но только не этот Снежный мальчишка. Кромешник недовольно оглядывает залу, и поняв что больше беседовать ему с Феей не о чем, приказывает теням растворяться.  
  
— Я так понимаю — это всё, что ты можешь мне рассказать. Надеюсь, больше не придется заявляться к тебе. И надеюсь, этот разговор останется в тайне, Зубная Фея. — ровно произносит Черный Дух и кивнув Хранительнице, исчезает из её дворца вместе со всей тьмой.  
  
***  
  
Он появился на обломке старого утеса, черного и острого. Далеко от населенных пунктов, глубоко в острой местности скал и режущих камней. Это место на одном из островов в индийском океане еще не облюбовано ни одним человеком. И даже, если бы люди добрались сюда… слишком быстро убрались восвояси.  
  
Полностью колючий, покрытый скалами и острыми камнями, остров не располагал к обитанию здесь людей. Пронизывающий влажный ветер с океана обдувал возвышающиеся белые скалы, которые с востока были покрыты слоем соленой морской извести. А внутри остров наоборот — казался черным из-за «чащи» острых камней, которые, как исполинские деревья, возвышались ввысь. И всё из-за того же ветра, который веками и тысячелетиями обтачивал скалы, и они действительно теперь походили на каменные заросли, в которых можно было заблудиться.  
  
Это холодное дремучее место было не случайно выбрано Кромешником. Здесь скапливалась древняя тьма — острая, кровожадная, захватывающая любого, кто посмеет ступить на её территорию. Она даже не подчинялась Королю Кошмаров.  
  
— Раньше точно не подчинялась… — презрительно осмотрев бездонное черное ущелье, довольно проговорил Бугимен.  
  
С его новыми силами можно было постараться и, уже наверное в сотый раз за последние пять веков, попробовать обуздать эту силу — эту тьму, и создать самую сильнейшую теневую армию, которую он еще ни разу не выводил на битву. Питч хищно ухмыльнулся, когда черные жгуты древней тьмы потянулись к нему из бездны ущелья, пока не предпринимая попыток ужалить или атаковать прямо.  
  
Ему нужна сила превосходящая весь резерв, что водится в подземельях и еще в пяти точках на карте этого мира. И пусть прозрачная нежить окажется намного слабей, чем в прошлый раз, пусть он переборщит, но зато точно будет уверен в победе. Ведь теперь стоило бороться за победу, и не за то, что в будущем будет власть и уничтожение Хранителей… Будет кое-что посущественней и личное, принадлежащее только ему.  
  
«Точнее кто-то…»  
  
Пустота всё равно сильная, и даже с учетом её новой слабости в виде разрастающихся страхов. И даже если они предотвратят новое уничтожение других Духов, Безликого недооценивать нельзя. Особенно его подлость и низость подкрадываться из-за спины.  
  
Кромешник разозлено шикнул на клубившуюся под ногами тьму, которая перетекала теперь большими урывками на тот пласт на котором он стоял. Одно движение рукой, и Король Кошмаров с победоносным взглядом наблюдает, как эта неукротимая сущность начинает выполнять его команды, перетекая сгустками под ноги и теперь начиная медленно, но верно подчиняться.  
  
Здесь достаточно древняя тьма, очень древняя и сильная, и тени аналогичные по силе. Несколько таких Бугимен специально отделяет от общей массы, самые чернильные и полностью принявшие его. Из них можно сделать идеальное оружие по чертежам или сковать такие стрелы, что даже прячущееся сердце Безликого они найдут и проткнут, но Питч специально их отделил, чтобы в будущем отдать Фросту. Его тени тоже неплохи, но дополнить новыми, более совершенными и древними будет более правильно. А заодно, в случае новой атаки, они полностью смогут сдержать любой удар от острого оружия Пустоты.  
  
Остальная же тьма, которой на острове не счесть, неохотно начинает принимать нового хозяина, затмевая серый камень и все ближайшие острые скалы, отчего они становятся матово-черными полностью. Этой армии вполне хватит, но специально перетаскивать древнейшую тьму в свой дом Король не спешит, лишь медленно, но верно изменяет её структуру, готовя к будущей бойни, и подчиняет всю остальную на острове себе полностью.  
  
Когда проходит несколько часов, а вся клубившаяся чернь острова покорно слушается теперь уже точно своего черного хозяина, Бугимен удовлетворенно осматривает лично его остров и новую армию. Затрат из этих резервов будет минимален, ведь концентрат силы у этой черной силы велик, и поражение цели, не важно куда, будет приравнивать к её мгновенному уничтожению.  
  
Он потратил много сил, но оно того стоило, даже несмотря что он рисковал, не зная подчинится ли вся тьма ему. Однако, удача в эту ночь на стороне Короля, и он лишь захватывает небольшое количество тьмы с собой, формируя её в черный длинный плащ. Когда он покидает остров, то тени по-новому приказу застилают подножия скал и черные ущелья, становясь уплотненным покрытием камня, равным по твердости. И никто, кроме самого Черного Духа не сможет приручить теперь эту тьму или «размягчить» её, превращая вновь в бархатно-клубящийся ковер.  
  
***  
  
Его третье дело в эту ночь и, к счастью, последнее — это визит к Северянину. Потому устало выдохнув и подумав, что это последнее место на земле, где он сейчас желает быть, Бугимен легко появляется на нижнем этаже большого замка. Своим появлением пугая стаю йети, которые довольно грубо перетаскивали какие-то мешки с явно чем-то хрупким внутри. Кромешник улыбнулся им самой устрашающей, хищной улыбкой, которая не предвещала ничего хорошего, и вновь исчез, чтобы появиться в центральной зале, где Николас сидел возле глобуса и задумчиво что-то попивал.  
  
— Сидишь без дела, старый Хранитель? — язвительно прозвучало в тихой комнате, отчего Северянин подскочил с места, поперхнувшись напитком.  
  
— Да чтоб тебя! Кромешник, знаешь, это уже слишком!  
  
— Слишком, что? — резко обрывает Питч, сверкая недружелюбным желтым взглядом, — То, что я заявляюсь вот так нагло? Или то, насколько нагло ты ведешь эту войну, не заботясь ни о чем, кроме победы? Или ты думаешь я забыл, как вы подло смылись от Безликого? Может быть **это **слишком, а не мое внезапное появление?  
  
Язвительный тон и нотки ярости в нем Николас расслышал достаточно хорошо, впрочем, и по-горящему ярко-золотому взгляду всё было понятно, но Хранитель решил не отмалчиваться, и упрямо сложив руки на груди, заговорил:  
  
— Тебя здесь никто не ждет, и даже если ты помогаешь, у тебя нет права заявляться так ко мне. Мы еще ничего не забыли, Дух Страха.  
  
— Да? Неужели? — ядовито шипит Бугимен, — А может и мне сказать эту фразу? Может, я тоже ничего не забыл? Ни то, как ваш кенгуру охотился за мной чтобы добить, ни то, как вы по сути использовали в войне против меня ребенка? Да и сейчас используете, только против Безликого.  
  
— Мы никого не… Ты про Джека? Совсем с ума сошел? Он не ребенок! Он — Хранитель, и он помогает нам!  
  
— Неужели? А что будет потом? — вскинув бровь, Питч делает шаг вперед, — Что, если он не справится? Что, если потеряет всю силу? Отвернетесь от него?  
  
— Что ты хочешь?! — почти рявкает разозленный Северянин, который сейчас и вовсе не похож на самого себя — доброго и справедливого.  
  
— Имей доблесть и силу воли не сбегать с поля боя, оставляя рехнувшемуся Духу, у которого явно маниакальные наклонности, маленького Духа мальчишку! Может Джек и не заметил, но вот я… — Кромешник хитро прищурился, — Я то видел, как у вас с кенгуру в руках были щитовые кристаллы. Вы могли, запросто могли, их активировать, а Сэнди поставить блок из песка, но вы решили просто уйти для безопасности своих шкур! Если в последующем намереваешься поступать так и дальше, особенно оставляя своих же… то финальная битва заранее для нас проиграна.  
  
— Это всё что ты хотел мне сказать? — сжимая руки в кулаки, грубо спрашивает Санта, не сводя тяжелого взгляда с Короля Кошмаров.  
  
Питч только усмехается, но в следующую секунду усмешка пропадает, ровно, как и взгляд становится холодным и опасным.  
  
— Я пока не знаю, какую интрижку готовит эта луноликая сволочь, но для твоего же блага будет лучше, не путаться у меня под ногами. Хранители _пока _нужны этому миру.  
  
***  
  
Переместившись сразу после этих слов на знакомый кружок поляны, внутри непроходимого леса, Кромешник спокойно выдохнул, радуясь, что не уничтожил Хранителя Рождества там же, ведь взгляд уже совсем не доброго Санты и его понимание, явно говорили о новом, очень хорошо спланированном плане, который задумал давний серебряно-белый враг.  
  
«Если он белый и добрый, то я — мирный человек, на службе у Ватикана», — подло усмехнулось подсознание, впрочем, Питч согласился с такой формулировкой собственного разума. Луноликий был вовсе не идеальным и добрым Духом, что взял главенство над всеми остальными.  
  
Питч цокнул, осматривая привычные и уже более зеленые просторы. Несколько сгустков тьмы, которые клубились возле ног, послушно шевельнулись и исчезли, по приказу оказываясь по периметру леса и создавая защитные щиты, через которые не мог пройти не то что человек, но даже любой из Духов. Но естественно с воздуха их всё же найти можно было. И проникнуть тоже. Кромешник посмотрел вверх. Противный диск недо-Луны медленно уходил в сторону запада, а звезды стали блекнуть на светлеющей серости небосклона.  
  
Подумав, что день может быть более спокойным, а Безликий, по сообщениям шпионский теней, всё еще отсиживался на Гавайях, борясь со своими страхами, Кромешник бесшумно появился внизу, в первом гостевом зале, где всё так же крутился черный глобус.  
  
Распустив теней и Кошмаров, Король медленно оглядел неизменившуюся залу и отпустил часть новой, древней тьмы обживаться, приказывая никого не трогать. Та послушно дрогнула и исчезла, изучая новые просторы подземелий. Впрочем, сколько бы тьмы не «сбежало», накинутый черный плащ остался таким же. Ведь преимущество было в том, что укомплектовывать большое количество тьмы в один непримечательный предмет одежды или вещи проще простого. Ведь уплотниться или сжаться легкая субстанция могла, как угодно и когда угодно. И совсем не скажешь, что в сотканном плаще умещается такая… небольшая армия, которая по приказу может затмить собой целый город или создать приличный легион темных существ.  
  
Бугимен подло усмехнулся, и завидев легкий оранжевый свет в соседней смежной зале, направился туда. От чего-то ему показалось, уже с первых секунд, что Кошмары, как-то активно там себя ведут и он надеялся, что своей возней они не разбудили Джека. Отодвинув теневую тюль, Питч на мгновение замер, наблюдая за такой картиной: Снежный Дух проснулся и теперь сидел возле камина на полу, удобно облокачиваясь на саблезубую теньку-Кошмарик, которая мирно подремывала, прикрыв жуткие красные глаза. Джек накинул на плечи черный плед, внимательно и с какой-то легкой задумчивостью смотрел на огонь, держа в обеих руках черную кружку, периодически отпивая еще дымящийся паром горячий шоколад. Остальные Кошмары распределились в дальних углах залы, так же улегшись и кажется подремывая.  
  
Видимо Джек сильно задумался, раз даже не замечал Кромешника стоящего в проходе. Мальчишка неуверенно повел плечами, словно сбрасывая холод, и перехватив чашку в левую руку, правой поправил сползший плед, пытаясь возвратить тепло. Король Кошмаров легко усмехнулся, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание и руша, тем самым, тихую идиллию. Джек вздрогнул и, повернув голову, встретился с изучающим золотым взглядом.  
  
— Привет… — хрипло поприветствовал молодой Дух Холода, впрочем, вставать или еще как-то менять свое положение он не хотел, но несомненно был рад возвращению Черного Духа.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — скинув непонятное наваждение, которое наводил на него вид полусонного парнишки, Питч двинулся с места, подходя ближе, заодно на автомате разрешая Кошмарам остаться в комнате и дремать дальше.  
  
— Неплохо, — пожал плечами Джек, задирая голову вверх и улыбчиво смотря на Кромешника, — Я проснулся пару часов назад… Тебя нет, вокруг столько тьмы и охранников. Захотелось встать и еще сильнее захотелось сладкого. Ну в итоге… ты видишь результат.  
  
Фрост расслабленно заулыбался, жестом руки указывая на то, чем он занимался всё это время. Тенька-Кошмарик недовольно проурчала, открыла свои светящиеся красным глаза, оценила приход хозяина и вновь, с каким-то пофигизмом, решила дремать дальше. Кромешник подошел еще ближе оценивая кубло, которое устроил себе Джек, кутаясь в большом пледе, облокачиваясь на горячий бок достаточно большого теневого животного и при этом попивая горячий шоколад возле камина. Это было не в стиле Ледяного. Питч прищурился, оглядывая мальчишку и только сейчас замечая, что тот сильнее пытался сокрыться или укутаться.  
  
— Все нормально? — более строже чем планировал спросил Черный Дух.  
  
— Я… мерзну. — с тяжелым вздохом проговорил юный Хранитель, он перевел взгляд на огонь и вновь вздрогнул, — Я не знаю почему, но мне впервые за столько времени по-настоящему холодно… И хочется согреться.  
  
— Успокойся. Это пройдет. Джек, у тебя это из-за ранения. Точнее из-за его последствий. — Кромешник, теперь поняв причины такого поведения Снежного Духа, обходит живую саблезубую махину, и скинув с себя тот самый черный плащ накидывает на Джека, и сам присаживается возле него.  
  
Поудобнее натянув на себя более теплую теневую вещь, нежели плед, Джек сразу перебирается под бок Короля Кошмаров. Питч смотрит на осторожные движения мальчишки, который хочет и выпить горячий напиток и быть ближе, и незаметно, для ютящегося Джека, довольно усмехается.  
  
— Допей шоколад, а потом я тебя к себе перетащу, — мирно предлагает Король, сам теперь нагло облокачиваясь на зверюгу, которая раз уж вызвалась быть приятным интерьером мягкой мебели, то пусть терпит двоих. Впрочем, саблезубое животное лишь тихо рыкнуло, но даже не зашевелилось, вновь проваливаясь в относительную дрему.  
  
— Почему я мерзну? И почему это из-за ранения? Я ведь Ледяной Дух!.. — отхлебнув приторно сладкий шоколад, интересуется Фрост, смотря, как несколько поленьев в камине полностью догорают, отсвечивая накаленными красными углями.  
  
— Всё из-за специфики силы Пустоты. — спокойно начинает пояснять Кромешник, приобнимая Джека за плечи. — Он изменяет. Поглощает веру, оставляя после себя неверие. С Духами немного по-другому: он забирает магию или сжирает её. А если мы говорим конкретно про оружие, которое могло ранить, то вот последствия такого ранения. У Духа на некоторое время идет диссонанс с собственной магией, и раз ты у нас Ледяной, то начинаешь мерзнуть. Обратная реакция, Снежный.  
  
— Хм… и надолго? Знаешь, как-то непривычно быть Духом Холода и мерзнуть самому. — хмурится Джек, понимая, что Пустота им досталась уж слишком противная и подлая во всех отношениях.  
  
— Несколько часов, Снежный, не более. — усмехается Питч, переводя взгляд на мальчишку и поправляя накинутый на него плащ.  
  
— А где ты был?  
  
— В некоторых местах… — уклончиво отвечает Король Кошмаров, хитро улыбаясь, — Но могу заверить, что Фея не сказала никому о том, что произошло у неё, и то что я тебя забрал. Она, как и обещала, сдержала слово.  
  
— Да? Серьезно? — встрепенувшийся молодой Хранитель разворачивается к Черному Духу, нервно закусывая губу, — И что ты ей сказал? Подожди… Ты был у неё? Почему так долго? И что еще она говорила?  
  
— Фрост, — Питч наигранно морщится, — Слишком много вопросов, не находишь? Я у Туоф был, выспросил про остальных, она действительно ничего не сказала. Поговорили с ней. Оказывается она единственная, кто остался более менее адекватным среди старых Хранителей. Всё. Я никого не трогал и даже не похищал. Все живы и более-менее довольны, удовлетворен?  
  
— Да ну тебя… — бурчит мальчишка, допивая свой напиток и смотря вновь на огонь.  
  
А Король Кошмаров лишь тихо смеется, наблюдая за обидевшимся Фростом. Естественно, в обычное время Джек совсем не такой и не обижается так же, и не столь чувствителен к словам, но обычно он и не замерзает. Но от чего-то такой домашний мягкий Джек нравится Бугимену даже больше. Заметив пустую чашку, которую парнишка всё еще сжимает в руках и упрямо смотрит на огонь, Кромешник не церемонясь отбирает её, и с помощью тени возвращает на стол, а Фроста не медля обнимает по-другому, пересаживая к себе на колени.  
  
— Ты чего? — не понявший толком что произошло за полсекунды, Фрост почти возмущенно смотрит в горящие желтые глаза и наигранно недовольно хмурится.  
  
— Перестань, — находя забавным обиду Снежного недоразумения, Питч легко проводит по спине мальчишки, перехватывая тяжелый, но мягкий плащ и вновь накидывая на Джека. — Ты злишься из-за моей формулировки, из-за того что я был у Туф или из-за того, что оставил тебя на продолжительный срок одного?  
  
Джек закусывает губу, опуская взгляд и неуверенно тихо вздыхает, словно готовится сказать нечто тайное. А Кромешник ждет, наблюдая за молоденьким Духом.  
  
— Ты оставил меня на всю ночь одного… даже если я спал. И, вообще, почему всё это время ты был у Туф? Так было необходимо быть у неё всю ночь? — возмущенный, почти обвиняющий серебряный взгляд возвращается, и Джек неодобрительно смотрит на Короля.  
  
Сопоставить все слова, понять настроение Фроста, добавить к этому его взгляд полный обиды и возмущения, и невзначай, легко считать его страхи… Питч почти довольно улыбается, догадавшись, какое чувство руководит сейчас Фростом. Он притягивает мальчишку ближе, сцепляя руки замком на поясе парнишки.  
  
— Джек… — понимающе-довольно тянет Кромешник, наблюдая за нахмуренным Духом Зимы, — Только не говори, что ты обиделся из-за того, что я провел больше половины ночи не с тобой, а совершенно в другом месте и с другим Духом? Более того, может ты еще и приревновал меня?  
  
Ледяной Дух возмущенно вскидывается, остро смотря в глаза главного Ужаса Ночи, и тихо фыркнув, серьезно отвечает:  
  
— А что если так? — он воинственно поглядывает на Короля, — Ты выскажешь мне свое недовольство или как всегда съязвишь?  
  
В принципе не ожидав от беловолосого мальчишки признания, Бугимен на секунду теряет самообладание, в растерянности оглядывая хмурого Снежного Духа. Но после, усмехнувшись, мягко дергает Джека ближе, осторожно целуя в губы. А молодой Дух Радости не понявший, почему вызвал именно эту реакцию, но сразу успокоившийся и довольный, сменяет гнев на милость, и наконец сам обнимает Короля Кошмаров за шею, прижимаясь как можно плотней.  
  
— Я вовсе не хотел тебя оставлять. — немного отстранившись объясняет Питч, поглаживая Джека по спине в успокаивающих движениях, — Мне нужно было просто убедиться, что она никому не расскажет. И да, я не был у неё всю ночь. Мне нужно было… кое-что сделать, а после заглянул к Северянину, впрочем, этот разговор оставим на потом, Фрост.  
  
— Ты мог сразу сказать? — от обиды в голосе почти не осталось и следа, но всё еще взгляд остается несколько грустным, — Просто, до того как я уснул?  
  
— Ты бы волновался. А тебе нужен был отдых, Снежный. — Питч усмехается и вновь подается вперед, легко касаясь губ молодого Духа, словно спрашивая разрешения, а Джек сам отвечает, разрешает большее и крепче прижимается к нему. Усмехнувшись в поцелуй, Черный Дух берет на себя всю инициативу, с довольством перемещая одну ладонь на затылок мальчишки, ероша мягкие белые волосы, а другой минует плащ и забирается под прохладную толстовку, оглаживая мягкую холодную кожу, и за одно очень осторожно проверяя теневые бинты на левом боку. Джек вздрагивает, и приходится вновь отстраниться.  
  
— Что? Больно сделал? — Кромешник внимательно всматривается в серебряные глаза.  
  
— Нет, — мотнув головой, прерывисто выдыхает Джек, — Просто... у тебя руки очень горячие.  
  
— Это плохо? Убрать?  
  
— Нет, — Фрост вздрагивает и поддается под легкое касание, — Наоборот, так хорошо. Не убирай...  
  
Кромешнику хочется сказать, хочется зарычать на мальчишку и объяснить ему, что он по сути сейчас вытворяет, и как провоцирует, но вместо этого Король лишь снова целует Снежного Духа, с удовольствием прижимая к себе.  
  
Следующие несколько минут проходят в более относительной тишине, потому что Джек не сопротивляется, позволяя себя обнимать крепче, потому, что Королю Кошмаров сложно отстранить от себя своего Снежного Духа хоть на сантиметр. Потому, что эти двое суток прошли слишком плохо для обоих, и сейчас нет никакого желания предпринимать хоть какие-то меры или действия. Потому что просто хочется быть рядом.  
  
Зимний Дух наконец расслабляется, понимая, что полностью в безопасности и на эти минуты, а возможно и часы, Бугимен никуда не уйдет и проведет с ним. Парнишка перестает мерзнуть, но он уверен, что это из-за Кромешника, который согревает своим теплом. Джек мягко улыбается в поцелуй и запускает потеплевшую ладонь в идеально уложенные черные волосы Короля, довольствуясь горячими прикосновениями на своей спине, и слыша тихий рык.  
  
Фрост вовсе не хочет думать о том, что Северянин говорил Питчу, и что тот вообще у него делал. Ему даже всё равно какие дела у Короля Кошмаров были в промежутке этой ночи. Всё равно потом расскажет сам. На этот момент есть лишь его личное время, которое Фрост упускать не намерен. Джек и так понял давно, что чем больше проводит время с Бугименом, тем больше хочет его в свою собственность. А раз выпала такая возможность, Джек её отпускать не намерен. Вдруг действительно прицепится какой-нибудь обворожительный Дух, который сильнее понравится Королю.  
  
Поцелуй прерывается, Кромешник на миг отстраняется и переводит почти плотоядный взгляд на изящную шею мальчишки, которую он столько раз сжимал пальцами. Напоследок проведя языком по нижней губе Джека, Король переключается на шею, оттягивая ворот толстовки и совсем не нежно целуя потеплевшую мраморную кожу. Кромешнику нравиться, когда Джек волнуется и сердце начинает биться быстрее, разгоняя кровь по организму и кожа начинает теплеть или возможно Фрост в это время просто забывается, благодаря эмоциям блокируя свой холод настолько, что он не распространяется даже по телу. Черт его знает, но Питчу до ужаса нравится это тепло. Он хищно ухмыляется и медленно проводит по чувствительной коже губами, наслаждаясь тихими всхлипами Снежного Духа, который на каждое прикосновение теперь вздрагивает, слегка прогибаясь в спине.  
  
«Мой мальчишка!» — собственнически рычит подсознание, и Король Кошмаров не больно прикусывает белую кожу, оставляя очень яркий след.  
  
Джек в очередной раз вздрагивает, с тихим стоном откидывая голову назад, что полностью начинает рушить контроль Черного Духа.  
  
Кромешник, помня о зажившей, но всё же серьезной ране на теле этого невыносимого Снежного недоразумения, аккуратно дергает его к себе, отрываясь от вкусной шеи и заставляя взглянуть на себя. Конечно, Король может справиться с собственным страхом, заточив его в подземелья, может взять под контроль самую дикую и древнюю тьму, но вот контролировать себя, когда этот молоденький Дух настолько самозабвенно довольствуется его ласками — совсем другое дело.  
  
— Ты что вытворяешь?! — хищно шипит Питч, смотря в потемневшие серебряные глаза юного Духа Холода. Конечно, если бы ситуация была другой, то можно было подумать, что Ужас всех Духов в ярости, но учитывая ситуацию и совсем не злой взгляд желтых глаз, Фрост только рассеянно улыбается, облизывает медленно губы и осторожно, словно дразня, касается тонких губ в легком поцелуе.  
  
— Вытворяю то, что хочу, и ты тоже Питч... — шепчет Джек, — И кстати, если есть какие-то претензии, то вспомни, что ты обещал перед тем как уйти.  
  
— Наглый мальчишка… — не то восхищенно, не то разозлено шипит Кромешник.  
  
— Да, наглый, ровно, как и ты, Мой Король. — Фрост больше сам не желает продолжать разговор, крепко обнимая Бугимена и начиная новый поцелуй, полный собственничества и нескрываемого обожания. Это его, только его Король Кошмаров. И больше откидывать эту мысль, ровно, как и чувства Джек не желает.  
  
***  
  
На Северном Полюсе в это время начинался красивейший снежный рассвет, а неожиданные лучи белого света, почти ушедшей луны, невообразимо изящно осветили рабочий стол Хранителя Рождества, создавая причудливый лунный кинжал, отсвечивающий холодное сияние серебряного силуэта.


	25. Chapter 25

— И? Что ты думаешь по этому поводу? Почему они не доверяют самой доброй и кажется… самой старшей Хранительнице? — Джек задумчиво расхаживал возле стола, где стояла его любимая кофемашина, и пил уже четвертую кружку горячего шоколада, пока Черный Дух, создав возле камина знакомый зеркальный стол, разбирался в чертежах.  
  
И какая разница, что в смежной зале, даже с учетом кристаллов и света от огня, было темнее нежели в корпусе, где обосновалась резервная группа Кошмаров и тьмы? Джек еще раз недоверчиво осмотрел задумавшегося Короля Кошмаров, изучающего свитки.  
  
«Конечно, когда у тебя идеальное зрение и ты вообще видишь всё, даже в кромешной темноте, зачем дополнительные источники освещения?» — хмыкнув про себя, подумал Фрост.  
  
— Единственное, что я могу тебе сказать — я не знаю зачем Кенгуру, Песочнику и Хранителю Рождества утаивать от Туф информацию. Если бы знал, ты бы узнал первый.  
  
— Не находишь это странным? — вскинув бровь, Джек отпивает глоток горячего напитка довольствуясь сладкой приторностью. Он прищуривается и, наконец перестав мелькать, облокачивается на гранитный черный стол, следя за Королем.  
  
— Фрост… Я нахожу странным всё, что связано с Хранителями, — оторвавшись от чертежей, Кромешник на автомате призывает древнюю новую тьму и создает из неё новый вид оружия, наблюдая, как матово-черная дымка переплетается, создавая форму наконечника стрелы.  
  
А Джек смотрит заинтересованно, только не на тьму, а на самого Черного Духа, и подумывает, что неплохо бы и сегодня остаться дома, но к сожалению у обоих есть дела. После сегодняшнего очень раннего, но очень приятного утра, не хотелось возвращаться в острую и жестокую реальность. И перспектива полететь к Хранителям Джеку казалось и вовсе мрачней некуда.  
  
Фрост на минуту задумался, вспомнил, как заснул сегодня опять, после продолжительных поцелуев, только он вновь спал в объятьях Питча, уютно свернувшись и нагло его обняв. А через несколько часов, когда солнце окончательно поднялось наверху, Кромешник его разбудил, оповещая, что у них есть дела. Да и, к тому же, его рана вовсе исчезла, не оставив даже тонкую полоску шрама. Последнее безмерно радовало Джека, и он, полный новых сил и полностью вылеченный, через пару минут уже был наверху, с радостью замораживая всю поляну и гоняя не менее радостных Кошмаров по опушке. А теперь вот довольствовался напитком, разговаривал с Бугименом и просто наслаждался уютной домашней атмосферой, с удовольствием отмечая, что несвойственное ему чувство холода прошло, и он больше не замерзает.  
  
— Ты притих... Это уже можно приравнивать к новому явлению на земле, Снежный Дух, — Питч с усмешкой язвит, бросая пристальный взгляд на мальчишку.  
  
— Просто задумался, а ты, как всегда, не упустишь возможности подцепить! — демонстративно фыркает Фрост и громко, назло, отхлебывает шоколад.  
  
— Не забыл, что лететь тебе нужно к доброму Санте? И придумывать красочную историю о том, как ты лечил себя в Гималаях?  
  
— Обязательно напоминать? Я помню, что ты говорил. Мне нужно успокоить Хранителей, рассказать всё, расспросить как у них дела, а ты, между прочим, в это время отправишься дразнить эту нежить. И, вообще, что еще за выражение — дразнить? Оно нам надо?  
  
— Надо, Снежный, — Кромешник усмехается и, выпрямившись, щелкает пальцами: стол, ровно, как и чертежи на нем, исчезают в облаке черной дымке, которое быстро рассеивается. А Король, с довольством осмотрев привычного ворчащего Духа Холода, медленно начинает приближаться к нему, напоминая опасного хищника.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты шел один, — Джек упрямо сверкает серебряным взглядом и пристально смотрит на Бугимена.  
  
— Если понадобишься, я обязательно тебя позову. Но пока есть возможность, хочу попробовать один, — словно заговаривая парнишку, Король Кошмаров подходит всё ближе, оглядывая вспыльчивого Фроста и прикидывая в уме, как бы успокоить, а заодно и занять рассуждения Снежного Духа более другими мыслями… может, даже фантазиями.  
  
— Ты вечно не можешь по-простому. Тебе вечно нужно что-то усложнять! — фыркнув, Джек возмущенно выдыхает, и делает еще один глоток приторно густого шоколада.  
  
Он хочет после этого высказать Кромешнику о его самодовольстве и эгоизме, но не успевает: на секунду замерший Король в момент оказывается слишком близко, вплотную к нему, сверкая победоносным золотым взглядом над ним. А молодой Дух, растерявшийся от такой резкой смены позиций, не знает куда деваться и только беспомощно смотрит в желтые, такие хитрые, глаза. Питч молча забирает из прохладных пальцев парнишки чашку, и с громким стуком ставит её подальше от Джека, так, чтоб наверняка не дотянулся. Черный Дух молчит, только усмехается несвойственно мягко, и смотрит на Фроста еще пристальней.  
  
— Что?.. — смущается Джек, когда чувствует, что расстояние между ними минимальное, а Кромешник не произнес еще ни одного язвительного слова.  
  
Бугимен ухмыляется и медленно склоняется над ним. Остаются несколько сантиметров до желанных губ мальчишки и подумав, что неплохо бы так каждый раз вводить Джека в ступор, Король сокращает последнюю дистанцию и мягко целует беловолосого парнишку. В зале тихо и поэтому легкий стон младшего Духа слышится слишком отчетливо и притягательно. Кромешник придвигает к себе Снежного Духа, обнимая за пояс и изменяя поцелуй в более грубый, немедля сминая теплые губы в жестком прикосновении, специально проводя языком сначала по нижней, а потом и по верхней губе, слегка прикусывая, дразня и, наконец, углубляя поцелуй, заставляя мальчишку всхлипнуть от удовольствия и прижаться ближе.  
  
А Джек вкусный, сладкий и горячий из-за своего шоколада. Королю думается, что Фрост специально в сегодняшнее утро выпил столько чашек горячего напитка, а еще столько раз маячил совсем рядом, соблазнительно облизывая губы, сам того не замечая. Будто невзначай, будто, так оно и надо, будто Кромешник железный. Тихо рыкнув, Ужас Ночи посильней обнимает Фроста, прижимая к себе и не разрывая поцелуя приподнимает Джека, усаживая на стол.  
  
Парнишка совсем не против такого расположения, только притягивает Кромешника ближе, позволяя жарко себя целовать, ровно, как и позволяет горячим ладоням вновь забраться под толстовку и пройтись по бокам, по спине, мягко оглаживая. Джек выгибается, подставляясь под ласки и специально дразнит Короля, раздвигая ноги и прижимаясь теперь вплотную.  
  
Понимающая усмешка, Питч ведет рукой по гладкой холодной коже, спускаясь на поясницу, прижимая к себе плотней, другую руку перемещая сначала на бок, мягко оглаживая, а после перекладывает ладонь на бедро. Мальчишка вздрагивает, но не отталкивает, только кончики пальцев, что гладят шею, потеплели и теперь сильней впиваются в серую кожу. Кромешник сыто ухмыляется и, отстранившись на несколько сантиметров, заглядывает в глаза потерянного Джека.  
  
Наступает ленивая приятная тишина, но для обоих просто легкий перерыв. Король с довольством облизывает теплые губы мальчишки с тихим:  
  
— Вкусный… Сладкий.  
  
— Питч… — неосознанно просит Джек, поднимая взгляд и всматриваясь в знакомое золото.  
  
— Что? Что ты хочешь, Снежный? — желая еще больше смутить беловолосого парнишку Кромешник наклоняет голову, коротко лизнув в губы, а после переключаясь на шею, но теперь дразнит он, легко касаясь кончиком языка прохладной кожи.  
  
— Может, к черту Безликого сегодня? А я обещаю, что навещу Хранителей завтра... — не сопротивляясь ничему, что делает с ним Бугимен, Джек откидывает голову, подчиняясь невысказанным приказам. Он закусывает губу, сдерживая глухой стон, когда острые зубы с силой прикусывают изгиб на плече.  
  
— Ты не хочешь лететь или не хочешь чтоб я встречался с нежитью? — заинтересованно, но все же с хитрой улыбкой спрашивает Питч, специально опаляя мраморную кожу горячим дыханием, и чувствуя при этом дрожь Джека.  
  
— Не хочу, — всхлипнув, мотает головой Джек, — Не хочу тебя к нему пускать одного.  
  
— Глупый, маленький Дух, — весело фыркает Король, снова прикусив белую кожу, но тут же зализывая укус.  
  
Но на Фроста последняя фраза действует слишком ярко, вызывая злость. Он легко изворачивается и заставляет Кромешника посмотреть на него, не предпринимая больше никаких действий.  
  
— А может ты меня хоть раз послушаешь? Я знаю, что ты сильный и могущественный Черный Дух, но подлость… Безликого. Тебе мало доказательств?! Один конечно справишься, но не лучше вдвоем, когда есть подстраховка?  
  
А Бугимен лишь поражается этому молодому Хранителю. Он приободряюще улыбается, всего на миг, но чтоб Джек увидел, и приблизившись мягко целует мальчишку.  
  
— Всё будет нормально. И у тебя нет оснований настолько открыто волноваться, Джек, — шепчет в приоткрытые теплые губы Питч, убеждаясь, что острый страх, появившейся в душе Фроста, медленно начинает исчезать.  
  
— Сволочь ты, Кромешник. Такая сволочь… — беззлобно принимает свое поражение Джек и просто утыкается лбом в грудь Короля Кошмаров, крепко обнимая его.  
  
— Только сейчас это понял, Снежный? — ехидно осведомляется Питч.  
  
Он вовсе не против сегодня отменить все планы и остаться здесь — дома, с Джеком. Но если прозрачную нежить не ослабить сейчас, пока Пустота забывается в своем страхе, изолированная от своей силы, то завтра, к примеру, это сделать будет в тысячу раз сложнее. Ибо сегодня переломный момент, когда можно загнать в ловушку этого прозрачного Духа. Он уязвим, но скоро начнет справляться со всеми ужасами, что ему так старательно через тени и Кошмары подсовывает Бугимен. И, к тому же, вторая проблема — Хранители. Сегодня последний срок, и Джек должен у них появиться, в противном случае защитники детской веры начнут самолично искать Ледяного Духа по всем Континентам.  
  
«Конечно, они ведь так волнуются за молодого Духа Зимы, которого ранила сама Пустота!» — раздраженно думает Черный Дух.  
  
Время медленно ускользает, но в смежной зале это почти незаметно — здесь тихо и спокойно, а Джек всё еще не хочет отстранятся, наивно полагая, что возможно и сможет уговорить этот Ужас Ночи остаться. Да, вроде его слова и успокоили Зимнего Духа, но полностью, где-то глубоко в душе, Джек всё еще опасался. Этот новый страх появился не так давно, но уже основательно дает о себе знать. Фрост мягко улыбается, зная, что этого не увидит Кромешник, прикрывает глаза и думает, что слишком импульсивно начал проявлять эмоции.  
  
«Но ведь когда видишь такую же ответную реакцию, непроизвольно перестаешь ставить блоки и на собственные чувства», — Джек вновь улыбается и прижимается плотней. Ему вовсе не хочется думать, что о нем сейчас думает Король Кошмаров.  
  
— Фрост, — раздается спокойный хриплый голос совсем рядом, — Тебе надо лететь.  
  
— Выгоняешь? — Джек фыркает и отстраняется, впрочем, обнимать не перестает, только с прищуром смотрит в желтые глаза.  
  
— Стараюсь деликатно выпроводить. Заодно и сам себе даю мотивацию, так же наведаться к нежити.  
  
Джек хмыкает невесело, но и не осуждающе, смотрит пристально, придумывая какую-нибудь тему, чтобы подольше побыть рядом с Бугименом. Но Черный Дух рушит планы молоденького Духа. Он вспоминает последнее что хотел сделать перед тем, как Джек улетит. Поэтому убирает правую руку со спины мальчишки и сформировывает на ладони черный клубок, так, чтоб это видел и Снежный Дух.  
  
— Рукав закатай, — командным тоном просит Питч, и Джеку неохотно приходится убирать руки, разрывая объятья. Он слушается и закатывает, как всегда, правый рукав, где на запястье образовался узорчатый, не сильно широкий, браслет из теньки.  
  
Древняя тень, которую отделил Король Кошмаров, послушно клубится в руке, и в следующее мгновение, по приказу, превращается в изящную ленту и метнувшись к тонкому запястью Зимнего Духа, плотно обвивает белую кожу, чуть выше первой узорчатой теньки.  
  
— Эта более древняя тень, ей примерно в три раза больше чем тебе, и она очень емкая. Потому, в случае опасности, закроет твое тело броней, и, поверь, летящие ножи и другая остро-сформированная энергия пробить не сможет, — просто поясняет Кромешник, — Это… тебе, на всякий случай, Снежный.  
  
Питч незаметно усмехается, наблюдая за радостным парнишкой, который осторожно проводит пальцами по новой черной ленте, гладит её аккуратно, а затем резко поднимает голову и улыбается самой радостной улыбкой. И вновь на опережение глупым словам молодого Духа Холода, Кромешник легко дергает его к себе и коротко целует.  
  
— Не за что, Фрост. Отправляйся к Хранителям.  
  
Ужас Ночи отходит от Джека и, жестом руки собрав возле себя Кошмаров и тьму, исчезает из смежной залы, не оставляя и намека на черный шлейф из дымки. Джек фыркает весело и беззаботно. Медленно качает головой уже привыкший к таким выходкам Черного Духа, и тоже подумав о делах реальных, спрыгивает со стола, прося тьму отдать ему посох.  
  
Он идет на выход из подземелий, в гостевую залу. Мельком осматривает глобус и то небольшое количество разных огоньков, которые светятся на черных контурах-континентах. Позади слышится тихое рычание, и Фросту приходится обернуться, встречаясь с умным взглядом саблезубой теньки — Кошмарика.  
  
— Извини, мне придется улететь на некоторое время, — парнишка пожимает плечами и совершенно не пугается, когда огромное теневое животное подходит ближе, массивной головой боднув в плечо. Джек тихо смеется, перехватывает посох левой рукой, а правой поглаживает кошачью саблезубую морду.  
  
— Оставайся здесь и следи за домом. Мы скоро вернемся, — неосознанно соединяя, словно они с Кромешником уходят на одно задание, тихо проговаривает Джек.  
  
Тенька гулко урчит, и по интонации можно понять, что она согласна. Хищное животное переступает с лапы на лапу, и от этого слышно, как стучат когти по-каменному полу, несмотря на то, что на полу ковер из тени.  
  
— Всё. Мне пора. Вернусь — поиграем, — он подмигивает и, поймав какое-то понимание в красных кошачьих глазах, взлетает вверх, выбираясь из подземелий.  
  
***  
  
Джек рад почувствовать свежий леденящий воздух, который обдувает острыми порывами быстрого ветра. Рад видеть сияющую белизну на горизонте, там, где скоро начнется Северный Полюс. Он просто рад быстро полетать и создать много-много острых кристальных снежинок и льдинок на высоте чуть выше птичьего полета. Совсем скоро ветер принесет его сначала на Полярные просторы, а затем доставит и до замка Северянина.  
  
Несмотря на то, что теперь ему больше по душе мягкость и тепло черных теней, и свет от рыжеватого пламени камина, Фрост любуется белизной снегов и острой леденяще-прекрасной огранкой голубоватых торосов и ледников. Он довольно жмурится, чувствуя на такой высоте тепло весеннего солнца, и вместе с этим завывания мощнейших холодных потоков воздуха. Есть еще минут десять, прежде чем он будет у замка, а значит подумать можно, можно проанализировать последние дни и все произошедшие события.  
  
«Только вот успокоится никак нельзя», — четко вырисовывается в подсознании, и Джек это понимает.  
  
Несмотря на разные происшествия и нетипично быструю смену всех приоритетов, и жизни в целом, Джек спокойно относился ко всему, что сейчас происходило и, вообще, к чему привела та встреча в волшебном лесу пару месяцев тому назад. Единственное, что не входило в нормальное понимание и осознание — это свой собственный страх… И не из-за того, что будет после Безликого или почему Хранители скрывают информацию от него и от Туф. Джек прямо сейчас четко осознавал насколько сильно привязался к Кромешнику, и как боялся вроде бы и за сильнейшего Черного Духа, который в свою эгоистичную меру решил поиграть с Пустотой.  
  
Уверить Хранителей, что его ничего не связывает с Кромешником — без проблем. Сказать самому Бугимену, что он за него боится, потому, что просто привязался — тоже просто. Но вот признаться самому себе, что привязанность давным-давно вышла за рамки, мутировала и переросла в настоящие чувства — уже боязно.  
  
Фрост передергивает плечами и не понимает, как за такой короткий промежуток времени изменилось всё настолько. И нет же, он не собирается закрываться или прекращать всё это на том этапе что есть у них сейчас. За его пусть и не очень долгую жизнь, в сравнении с остальными Духами, и очень долгую, в сравнении общечеловеческим сроком жизни, Ледяной ни разу не мог по-настоящему что-то почувствовать или набраться такой смелости, чтоб открыть заржавевшим ключом все двери и впустить заново надежду в свою жизнь. Так желая и надеясь, что когда-нибудь и у него будет что-то, что сравнимо с далеко потерянным человеческим… счастьем.  
  
И вот в его жизнь, во второй раз, пришел самый опасный Дух. Ужас всея магического и мифического мира. И всё. И к черту всё оплавилось, и весь лёд внутри начал нещадно таять. А сейчас Джек то и делает, что подкидывает дров в то пламя, что обжигает и плавит последние закрытые двери внутри, периодически поливая всё это маслом, чтоб горелось лучше, и таяло всё быстрее. Потому что теперь самому хочется. Потому что теперь сам желает чувствовать. Потому что ему интересно, ему нужно, ему нетерпеливо хочется отвечать на провокации и эмоции этого Кошмара Ночи.  
  
Он помнит совсем смутно, но всё же кусочками, почти выцветшими, как ему нравилась девочка в их деревне, когда... он был человеком. Тот легкий трепет, радость от общения, любование её забавной улыбкой. Но всё это настолько не похоже на то, что происходит с ним сейчас. И черт! Если бы всё было по-другому, то Джек постарался бы попросить совета или поговорить с Хранителями, к примеру с мудрым Николасом или понимающей Туоф… Но сейчас всё так, как есть... И ладно если бы был кто-то другой, но нет же, Джек по-простому не может! Он ведь не может заявиться сейчас к Северянину и задать вопрос: как быть, когда ты испытываешь неопределенные, но явно сильные чувства к самому древнему и Черному Духу в этом мире? Или тоже самое спросить у Туф… Нет, она естественно более понимающая сторона и более того, даже, вроде как, на его стороне, но всё равно для Джека это перебор.  
  
Если бы ему нравился кто-то другой, он бы незамедлительно, как только бы понял, спросил совета у самого Кромешника. Но подлость случая или наоборот, хорошее стечение обстоятельств, всё устроили так, что он испытывает чувства именно к Королю Кошмаров, и признать пока что это, рассказав всё ему, не может.  
  
Фрост задумчиво закусывает губу, прикрывает на миг глаза и понимает, что по-любому дальше будет еще… хуже. Еще сильней, еще чувственей, эмоций станет больше, намного. Он не знает с чем сравнить и как поступать дальше. Страх начинает появляться в разных формах, создавать разные грани. Он не хочет и не будет отступать, но что делать дальше, тоже не знает. И главное не знает, что хочет от него Король.  
  
Конечно, можно сравнить их отношения с теми — людскими, которые порой изучал Морозный Дух. Ведь не всегда он следил за детишками и время от времени просто из любопытства смотрел на взрослых, как меняется их поведение, этикет и отношения за последние триста лет. Общество стало более открыто, и многие личные вопросы теперь выносились на общее обозрение, да и раскованней стали люди. Для Джека не новость, что такие романтические отношения в последствии ведут сначала к постели, а потом, если повезет, к совместной жизни, любви и так далее. Но, во-первых, они не люди, а Духи, во-вторых, если он не понимает еще до конца себя, то он не знает, что на уме и в душе Короля Кошмаров, и в-третьих, у них совсем какие-то нестандартные отношения: сначала враги, потом нейтралитет, напарники, друзья, наставнические отношения, а теперь… Джек не может и дня прожить без его поцелуев и объятий. И судя по реакции Древнего Ужаса, тот так же.  
  
Тряхнув головой, Ледяной хмуро замечает знакомые башни, а после и сам замок. Он приказывает ветру поторопиться и летит быстрее. Через минуту Джек уже стоит на одном из балконов, думает несколько секунд, а после заходит в светлую залу, рассматривая суетящихся йети и бегающих, как всегда, бубенцов. Он устало улыбается, думает, что его дома ждет тенька-Кошмарик, а еще ему обязательно нужно вернуться к теме их отношений с Питчем. Тяжело выдохнув, он идет в главную залу, где слышатся командные выкрики Северянина.  
  
— Эй? Привет всем Хранителям! — довольно радостно вещает Фрост, замечая Песочника, Санту и Кролика.  
  
— О! Джек! Как я рад тебя видеть! Как ты? В порядке? — Николас подходит к нему первым и, улыбнувшись, в дружественном жесте кладет руку на плечо, слегка встряхивая парнишку. Джек кивает, а затем машет Кролику и Сэнди. Те аналогично с ним здороваются.  
  
— Итак, что я пропустил? — Фрост специально втягивается в общее настроение, подходя ближе и осматривая новые приспособления, кристаллы, сферы и другие механические или кристаллические ловушки и щиты.  
  
— Да в общем ничего. Помогаем Кролику с подготовкой к Пасхе, Сэнди облетает города, выискиваем Безликого, но пока безрезультатно. Что еще… Ах, да! Смогли вернуть веру детям на севере Европы, но пока всего с десять маленьких добрых деток. И вчера произошло одно нелицеприятное событие, точнее сегодня ночью, но все же… — отчитавшись, под конец мрачнеет Северянин.  
  
— И какое? Что-то случилось? — Зимний Дух с волнением посматривает на Хранителя Рождества.  
  
— Да. Кромешник заглядывал, — с тяжелым вздохом сообщает Николас, — Чуть не напал на меня, пригрозил новой войной, наслал всех своих страшных лошадей-Кошмаров на йети. В общем, по его словам, он делает одолжение, что сражается вместе с нами.  
  
— Да? — Джек прищурился, внимательно смотря на Хранителя Рождества. Ведь он сам слышал совершенно другое. И между прочим, именно лошадей Питч с собой не брал. Диких — да, но основной табун был в резерве, а часть из них вообще присматривала за Джеком, пока он спал. Фрост думает, что такое изменение и ложь вновь неспроста, но пока ответить ничего толкового не может, иначе выдаст себя. Он делает вид, что глубоко задумался над этой проблемой, хотя на самом деле думает зачем Хранителям вновь обманывать его. Смысл?  
  
«Может они хотят меня настроить против Кромешника? Да вроде, по легенде, мы и так не сильно сближались… Или они что-то заподозрили и решили подстраховаться?» — Джек продумывает каждый вариант, и уже под конец внутреннего монолога, ловит себя на мысли, что стал думать так же, как и Король Кошмаров. Дух Холода незаметно усмехается, чувствуя мягкое тепло в груди. После этого разговора он может отправится домой и вскоре поговорить с самим Бугименом.  
  
— Что думаешь по этому поводу, Фрост? — отвлекает его Банни, спрыгивая с балконных перил и, оставляя готовую ловушку на столе, которую до этого он держал в лапах, подходит ближе.  
  
— Я… Я честно не знаю что сказать. Мне сложно понять его намерения. — выкручивается Дух Зимы, в какой-то степени действительно не понимающий некоторых намерений Кромешника.  
  
Кроль хмыкает, осматривает его пристальным острым взглядом и отворачивается, задумываясь о своем.  
  
— Ребят, может вам чем-то помочь, пока у меня есть время? Просто, я только сегодня начал себя хорошо чувствовать и хотел облететь города. — замечая недовольство Кролика, Джек предусмотрительно выставляет руку в предупредительном жесте, — Нет, ушастик, не для того, чтобы подпортить твой праздник. Просто проконтролировать, последить, нет ли где Безликого и его сущностей, да и защиту выставить.  
  
— Да что ты, Джек! — хохотнув, Николас по-доброму улыбается, — У нас вроде пока всё нормально, готовимся, стряпаем ловушки и щиты, вон — Сэнди помогает, скоро тоже полетит по городам, но сперва заскочит к Фее. А Банни сейчас уже к себе поскачет, ему всё не терпится разукрасить последнюю партию яиц для Южной Америки. Но мы справимся, а вот последить за детьми — это уже другое дело. Кстати, ты ничего странного не фиксировал? Не замечал Духа Пустоты в ближайшие сутки нигде?  
  
— Эм… Думаю нет, к тому же, я в основном провалялся в забытье, а сегодня ничего от него не чувствовал. Мне кажется, он затаился на время, где-нибудь опять в Африке. — последнюю фразу Джек говорит специально, для отвода глаз.  
  
Почему-то разбираться с Безликим ему будет проще в компании всего одного конкретного Духа. Ведь последние совместные сражения с Хранителями оставили для Джека не очень приятные воспоминания и вообще отношения к ним. Ему спокойней, когда рядом тот кому он может доверить свою спину и кто точно защитит, не сбежав позорно. Джек и вовсе не думал никогда, что тот самый Темный Ужас, окажется благородней нежели сами Хранители.  
  
— Хм, хорошо. Но во всяком случае вот, держи! — Николас протягивает молодому Духу Веселья маленький желтый камушек, он круглый, совсем как декоративная стекляшка для украшения аквариума. Но что-то подсказывает Фросту, что этот камешек не так прост.  
  
— Что это? — с удивлением принимая желтый шарик, спрашивает Ледяной.  
  
— Это… Ну, что-то вроде экстренной кнопки вызова что ли. Если встретишь Безликого — он сработает, и мы сразу узнаем и появимся рядом с тобой.  
  
— Значит, он может знать, где я нахожусь всё время? — догадывается Джек, но специально придает голосу воодушевления.  
  
— Ну… и это тоже. — неохотно отвечает Северянин.  
  
«Следящий маячок», — мрачно думает Фрост.  
  
Он злится, думает, что главный Хранитель и вовсе обнаглел, раз считает его таким ребенком и таким наивным Духом. Нет, конечно, Кромешник постоянно обзывает Фроста глупым, но это только на словах и для мотивации в действиях. Но на самом же деле, Джек пусть и Дух Холода и Радости для детишек, но не полностью молоденький идиот. Ему хочется прямо сейчас сжать в пальцах злосчастный жучок и расколоть на сотню маленьких осколков, но он принимает эту игру, и уже знает в какой момент избавится от кругляша.  
  
— Понятно. Хорошо. Спасибо большое! С ним мне будет безопаснее. — Фрост улыбается, и наглядно кладет шарик в карман толстовки.  
  
Хранители свободно выдохнув, так же улыбаются Джеку, даже Банни повернулся в его сторону, одобрительно посматривая. Ледяной Дух хочет сказать еще о том, чтоб не волновались за него, но его правое и левое запястье обжигает огнем и теньки с силой впиваются в кожу. Он на мгновение замирает, чувствует, что где-то далеко на Гавайях всё пошло не так как планировалось, и ему сейчас, сию секунду, надо быть рядом с Кромешником.  
  
— Ладно ребята. Мне еще лететь надо… Да и вспомнил тут про Джейми. Хочу залететь к нему. — Джек как может натянуто улыбается и изображает извинение на лице, что так быстро покидает Хранителей. Те понимающе кивают, Северянин с ним прощается и Фрост мигом вылетает из замка.  
  
Поток сильнейшего вихря поднимает его высоко вверх, и он приказывает ветру донести его до Канады в ближайшие сроки. Но понимает, что это всё равно слишком долго, и быстро вытащив из кармана злосчастный камушек, сжимает его в пальцах и, пользуясь своей магией, расщепляет его на тысячи мелких льдинок.  
  
Маячка больше не существует, а Джек резко остановившись отпускает ветер, наклонившись и начиная падать. Внизу удачно расположился массивный ледник с глубокой темной трещиной в несколько метров шириной и длиной в сотни километров. Стремительное пике, и вот он уже залетает в темное, холодное пространство. Знакомая тень, и Джек удачно извернувшись, подлетает на маленький уступ, спрыгивает на него и подходит к темному льду.  
  
— Перенеси к нему — на Гавайи, живо! — рявкает Ледяной Дух, и тень, послушно задрожав, вмиг скрывает юного Хранителя.  
  
***  
  
В ту же секунду Джек оказывается в сырой и плохо освещенной пещере. Противный металлический лязг узнается сразу, а за ним и рычание Кошмаров. Тихо про себя ругаясь, Джек выходит из маленькой каменной ниши, и его взору предстает ожесточенный бой двух сильнейших Духов  
  
«Это он так ослабел... Ага...» — с тихим, скорее истерическим смешком проносится в голове.  
  
Безликий, к счастью, лишь с пятью живучими марионетками, бешеный, обозленный и какой-то слишком дерганный. Он легко отражает сильные атаки белыми мечами, пока его помощнички заняты Кошмарами. Складывается ощущение, что он хочет во чтобы-то не стало уничтожить Короля Кошмаров, который…  
  
Джек судорожно выдыхает, переводя взгляд на Кромешника. Он надеется, что ему всё кажется из-за вспышек белого света в пещере. Надеется, что эти белые раны по всей груди, плечам и рукам всего лишь обман зрения, и вообще… левое запястье, которое полностью распорото вдоль, ему привиделось, и кровь совсем ненастоящая.  
  
— Да, чтоб тебя! — почти шипит себе под нос Джек, срываясь с места и с размаху запуская в спину Безликого острые ледяные пики.  
  
Из-за эффекта неожиданности попадают все и действия прозрачного Духа замедляются, он озлобленно поворачивает голову, сверкая просто маниакальным белым взглядом. Такие же, только прозрачные пики летят теперь к Джеку, но парнишка на автомате ставит щит, откидывая посох, зная наверняка, в следующую секунду его заберет тень, и создает в руках ледяные сферы. Лязг сменяется на пронзительный долгий скрежет. Фрост морщится, но сферы всё же швыряет, от одной Пустота умело уворачивается, но из-за трех черных стрел Кромешника не может уйти от второй, и магически-ледяной шар откидывает прозрачного Духа к дальней стене пещеры, под свод сталактитов. Из-за этого у Джека появляется возможность приблизиться к Кромешнику, что он и делает, разозлено на него посматривая.  
  
— Почему ты меня раньше не позвал? — слова звучат режуще, злобно, осуждающе, и Джек всего на секунду смотрит в горящие желтым глаза, прежде чем вновь перевести свое внимание на поднявшегося Духа Пустоты.  
  
Кошмары, в виде волкособов, яростно борются и побеждают прозрачных сущностей в человеческой форме. Дикие боевые Кошмары действуют быстро опасно и все вместе, что дает им больший потенциал перед прозрачным врагом.  
  
Безликий поднявшись, разгневанно шипит, создавая в руках ярко белые сферы и готовясь запустить их. Джек видит это, и уже готов выставить новый щит, а сразу после создать и швырнуть под два десятка острых кинжалов. Но его секундную подготовку к атаке грубо прерывают. Бугимен резко хватает молодого Духа за руку и одним рывком затаскивает себе за спину. Джек не понимает, но из-за хорошо развитой интуиции во время боя, уверен, что так и надо. Мельком он замечает, как дикие Кошмары аналогично отступают, исчезая в тени.  
  
Вот Пустота уже готовая швырнуть заряды белой энергии, как в то же мгновение по всей пещере проходится мощная волна, и потолок с метровыми сталактитами, почему-то сейчас ставшими кромешно-черными, начинает рушиться. Оглушительный треск, грохот и многотонные глыбы камней — природные каменные иглы, и весь потолок обваливается, заваливая Безликого. Клуб пыли, по идеи который должен подняться, не смотря на то, что пещера очень влажная и сырая, не поднимается. Черные ленты, ни с того, ни с сего взявшиеся со всех сторон, пеленают обрушившуюся гору камней.  
  
— Уходим! — строго произносит Питч и, схватив парнишку за руку, исчезает из пещеры.  
  
***  
  
Последнее что видит Джек это, как тьма начинает клубиться над завалами, разрастаясь всё больше и больше. Но в следующее мгновение Фрост моргает, словно сбрасывает наваждение и видит перед собой знакомую смежную залу. Беловолосый парнишка облегченно выдыхает и пройдя всего пару шагов, оседает на черный пол возле камина. В глазах почему-то до сих пор рябит, а в голове слышится скрежет напополам с грохотом камня…  
  
В душе у юного Духа Холода творится настоящий бардак и хаос от всевозможных эмоций и чувств. Но самая яркая — конечно же злость. Джек переводит злющий взгляд на Черного Духа, который тоже подойдя к нему, опускается на пол, устало усмехаясь. Но всё равно эта усмешка какая-то хитрая, хоть и видна усталость. И именно это становится последней каплей для Фроста.  
  
— Ты мне еще долго трепать нервы будешь, зараза такая?! — взбешенно шипит Ледяной Дух, злобно сверкая серебряным взглядом.  
  
Бугимен молча вопросительно смотрит на злого Зимнего Духа, но пока ничего вслух не говорит. Опасаясь, по старой привычке, что словами может выдать свою растерянность. Ведь он впервые видит Джека настолько взбешенным и холодным одновременно — слишком опасным.  
  
— Я ведь просил тебя! Как чувствовал! Нет! Ты решил его подразнить! Питч, ты что, издеваешься? — рычит Джек, резко упираясь руками в пол и мгновенно делая его белым вокруг себя, так, что даже вся тьма вымораживается.  
  
— И какого, позволь спросить, ты так бесишься? — совладав с удивлением и некой наигранной опаской, перед таким Фростом, спокойно выспрашивает Кромешник. Он склоняет голову вбок и внимательно смотрит на парнишку, что сидит в метре от него.  
  
Конечно, Король Кошмаров зря раньше не предупредил парнишку, но окончательный план сформировался у него уже во время боя, и резкий экстренный вызов Джека пошел не по общему сценарию. Но то, что он так среагировал, Бугимена неожиданно удивило и заставило растеряться.  
  
— Да ничего! — рявкает в ответ Фрост, даже не замечая, как часть мелких белых полос на груди и руках Кромешника пропадают. — Я же говорил… Черт! Я боюсь за тебя, переживаю за тебя! А ты только усмехаешься и посылаешь меня к Хранителям! И только заикнись, что это вроде твоей мести мне за недавний случай! Я не знал, что эта сволочь появится у меня за спиной, никто не знал. А ты нарочно полез его дразнить!  
  
Высказав почти всё, что хотелось и сбросив основную злость, Джек рассержено посматривает на спокойного Короля Кошмаров и не знает, что делать, то ли успокоиться и попытаться выслушать его, то ли создать снежный ком и запустить в нахального Черного Духа.  
  
— Удивляюсь твоей вспыльчивости, Фрост. — спокойно усмехается Кромешник, понимая, что зря не рассказал обо всем своем плане Джеку. Ледяной Дух сверкает недовольным серебряным взглядом и яростно фыркает.  
  
— Я просто не хочу тебя потерять, доволен?!  
  
— Джек…  
  
— Что Джек?  
  
— Иди сюда. — Питч нагло улыбается, облокачиваясь одной рукой на черный пол, а другой приманивает к себе Джека.  
  
Молодой Дух Веселья, поначалу замерший от таких слов, молчит, словно обдумывает, а после подползает чуть ближе, но скорее в отместку, нежели из упертости, не касается Кромешника. Джек складывает руки на груди и пристально смотрит в желтые глаза. Но Бугимену совершенно не нравится положение мальчишки, и он резко схватив его за руку дергает на себя. Снежный Дух, не успевший среагировать или хоть как-то предотвратить свое падение, моментально оказывается в крепких объятьях, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Кромешника.  
  
— А теперь слушай, маленький, вспыльчивый Дух Снегов. — едва насмешливо, но мягко заговаривает Питч, перемещая одну руку к голове Фроста и запуская длинные пальцы в белые волосы, осторожно поглаживая, — Я специально всё это время оставлял Безликого на Гавайях. Удерживал в пещере с помощью его же страхов, натравливал на него диких Кошмаров и тьму. К моменту, как я заявился к нему, это ненормальное существо уже было готово сорваться и покалечить самого себя. Его энергия и сила стали нестабильны. Наверное можно сказать, что у него пошло раздвоение или растроение личности, и всё из-за страхов. Считай психику я ему повредил. Но мне было необходимо полностью вывести его из себя, чтобы за этой чертой ярости он не заметил, как на износ тратит свою силу, то есть, у него её вообще после нескольких ударов не осталось, но из-за развивающегося безумия он этого не понял, и продолжил…  
  
— Ты что… — Джек пораженно задерживает дыхание и, мягко отстранившись, заглядывает в желтые глаза, — Ты специально подставлялся, злил его и делал всё, чтобы он подумал, что сильнее и побеждает тебя? Чтобы тратил еще больше энергии?  
  
— Именно, мой Снежный, — подло усмехается Питч, — Только затрачивал он уже не просто свою энергию, а энергию своей жизни.  
  
— Как? То есть. Я и не думал… Черт! Но разве нужно было так подставляться? — Фрост ошеломлен, но и возмущение в нем до сих пор присутствует.  
  
— Половину его ударов были слишком слабы, и… — Кромешник усмехается, показывая парнишке левую руку, на которой теперь нет ни единого пореза и вообще плотная теневая ткань выглядит так, словно не было несколько минут назад серьезной битвы. — Мне приходилось создать самый облегченный типаж брони, чтобы создать видимость. Ну и по старой традиции, пришлось разрезать самому себе незаметно запястье, для пущего эффекта. Кровь всегда приводит либо в ужас, либо в полное безумие. А мне и надо было его так довести.  
  
Джек сидит пару минут молча, только медленно осматривает полностью здорового и без каких-либо повреждений Короля Кошмаров, скрупулезно продумывает всё услышанное и под конец тихо выдыхает, понимая, что всё нормально. Его сейчас не сильно волнует то, что Питч ему не сказал сразу про этот план, главное, что всё увиденное было не больше, чем идеальная иллюзия и концентрированная капля актерского мастерства, которое в избытке у этого Ужаса Ночи.  
  
— Я хотел тебе сказать, но думал мой план пойдет по-другому сценарию и тебя не придется звать. — Питч в успокаивающем движении поглаживает холодную спину молоденького Духа, — Но в середине боя у меня появилось окончательное действие, для совершения которого нужно было отвлечь внимание этой нежити. Да, знаю, поступил по-сволочному, да, я заставил тебя переживать и испугаться, но так нужно было.  
  
— И в чем заключалась окончательная часть? — как-то безразлично спрашивает Джек. У него словно всё перегорело внутри и страх истончился, даже злости больше не осталось, только четкое понимание, что во время боя Король держал всё под контролем и опасности для него Пустота не представляла.  
  
— В том, чтобы создать для него клетку, заперев с собственными страхами. — Кромешник усмехается и отодвинув немного от себя Джека, поднимает его голову за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза, — Та тьма, которую ты видел в самом конце, и черные сталактиты, создали для него непроходимую клетку. Это посмертный саркофаг, Джек. К тому моменту, как Хранители после Пасхи будут готовы к основной битве, я его ослаблю и мы сразу же нападем. До этого момента бешеный прозрачный Дух будет закован под теми руинами наедине с самыми своими страшными страхами. И даже если выберется и наберет силу, то часть её будет тратить на свою защиту от своих новых фобий.  
  
— Ты всё продумал. — всё волнение и возмущение сменяется ошеломлением и восхищением. Джек с неверием мотает головой, но только сейчас по-настоящему расслабляется, позволяя себе улыбнуться. — Только обещай, если вдруг, в будущем, будешь проворачивать такие ходы, говори мне. Я ведь правда… за тебя испугался.  
  
— Я знаю. — не менее довольно произносит Питч и притягивает Джека, ненавязчиво, совсем играючи целуя, словно спрашивая разрешения. Снежный Дух вздрагивает и, прикрыв глаза, улыбается, позволяя себя целовать. Он сразу перемещает руки на шею Короля, мягко оглаживая горячую кожу и прижимаясь к нему вплотную.  
  
— Я всё еще злюсь немного на тебя… — тихо ворчит Фрост, отстранившись и специально дразня Кромешника.  
  
— Знаю. — довольно ухмыляется он, осторожно прикусывая нижнюю губу мальчишки, — Сознаюсь, что поступил плохо и понесу справедливое наказание, если назначишь...  
  
Ледяной почти ласково улыбается, обнимает Черного Духа крепче, и с усмешкой объявляет приговор:  
  
— Сегодня руками под толстовку не лезть.  
  
— Жестокий ты, Снежный. — качает головой Питч, и из-за возведенного наказания только с силой дергает на себя мальчишку, прижимая крепко к себе. Он вовлекает его в страстный поцелуй, проникая горячим языком в прохладный рот, играючи-мягко оглаживая гладкое небо и не больно прикусывая язычок мальчишки, вызывая его тихий стон.  
  
Джек даже без своего шоколада вкусный, сладкий и, как свойственно, морозно-мятный. Он отзывается на каждое движение, на каждую ласку, неопытно стараясь быть наравне и показать, что он вовсе не тот мальчишка, которого видят остальные. Кромешнику это нравиться, нравится в его Джеке всё, и сложно ему хоть в чем-то отказать. Питч, на уровне последней серьезности, приказывает теням создать позади него любой мягкий предмет мебели, и когда за спиной появляется надежная опора, он облокачивается, вытягивает ноги и наконец затаскивает к себе на колени не сопротивляющегося мальчишку.  
  
Джека ведет, не то от знакомого тепла и понимания, что всё закончилось благополучно, не то от близости Черного Духа, от его прикосновений и крышесносного поцелуя. Фрост обнимает крепче, пытается сделать, показать хоть что-то новое — доказать, что не боится и, вообще, кое-кто ему тут не безразличен. Он отрывается от горячих и таких настойчивых губ и с волнением смотрит в горящие золотом глаза, понимает что, чтобы сейчас не сделал, ему позволят всё, и моментально пьянеет от такой вседозволенности и доверия. Джек нетерпеливо облизывает губы, соблазнительно улыбается, и придвинувшись, легко целует Кромешника в губы. Ледяной слегка смещается, осторожно прикусывая за острый подбородок, спускается ниже, на шею, но не в отместку за прошлые разы, а потому что хочет, и касается потеплевшими от поцелуев губами серой кожи.  
  
Волнительно, остро, дико, так горячо... Зимний Дух зажмуривается, пытаясь совладать со своими эмоциями и ощущениями, но не может продержаться более двух секунд, он слабо стонет, руками оглаживая острые плечи, старается поцарапать черную ткань и с удовольствием выгибается, когда Питч нарушает наказание и, всё же, пробирается руками под прохладную толстовку, оглаживая бока.  
  
Фрост резко мотнув головой, чтобы полностью не утратить уплывающее самообладание, прижимается плотней, коротко целуя под челюстью, не сильно прикусывая за кадык и продолжая незамысловатые, короткие поцелуи по всему горлу, пытаясь одновременно и сдерживаться, и к чертям порвать теневую ткань, которая закрывает всё, что находится ниже ключиц.  
  
«А ведь пять лет тому назад эта сволочь носила свои одеяния с неприлично длинным острым вырезом, и почти вся грудь открыта была!» — пробегает перед сознанием возмущенная мысль, но Фрост вновь откидывает всё кроме реальности происходящего.  
  
В реальности интересней — жарче, свободней, несмотря на то, что его обнимают настолько крепко, что свободно вздохнуть он не может. Терпение заканчивается, и Джек с силой царапает спинку большой софы, на которую они опираются, вымораживая своей магией тьму в белый цвет.  
  
— Сними, сними же! — требовательно просит юный Дух, вновь переключаясь на длинную шею, проводя губами по горячей бархатной коже.  
  
— Мальчишка, ты сейчас доиграешься… — слышится над ухом родной голос, такой хриплый, низкий, из-за чего огненные мурашки пробегаются по всей спине и Джек приятно вздрагивает.  
  
— Чего тебе стоит? Или хочешь, чтоб льдом вымораживал? — пылко шепчет молодой Дух, умышленно обнимая крепче и оставляя влажный поцелуй ровно над бьющейся сонной артерией. — Даю пару секунд на размышления, и, к тому же, ты не сдержал обещание…  
  
Шантаж Кромешник не любил, никогда, ну только если не он сам шантажировал, и последние слова Снежного просто выводят из себя. Только не на ярость и не на злость, а на азарт и неконтролируемое желание. Мгновение, и мальчишка ничего не понимает, а Питч теперь нависает над ним, вжимая собой в упругое покрытие той самой софы.  
  
— Доигрался! — сверкая голодным взглядом, с плотоядной улыбкой, констатирует Король Кошмаров. Он склоняется над Джеком, задерживается на секунду возле приоткрытых губ, и наконец целует, сперва лениво, долго, оглаживая теплое тело Снежного, наслаждаясь легкой дрожью и тихими приглушенными всхлипами.  
  
Джек легко мотнув головой, разрывает поцелуй, обнимая Короля за плечи и притягивая ближе, вновь принимаясь за облюбованную шею. Но Питч позволяет и кусать, и вылизывать, и мягко целовать, он только послушно склоняет голову, так, чтобы Джеку было удобней, стараясь сам огладить, занежить мальчишку. Джек вовсе не против, он легко выгибается под сильным телом, самозабвенно позволяет себе проявлять все чувства, что сейчас не на шутку всполошились внутри, даже не против, когда Питч ведет горячей ладонью по бедру, затем ниже, перехватывает под коленкой и закидывает его ногу себе на пояс.  
  
Приглушенный довольный рык заставляет вздрогнуть и тихо всхлипнуть молодого Духа, и Кромешнику в принципе плевать уже на сколько они зайдут дальше. Этот Снежный Дух его распалил сильнее некуда, вот и пусть теперь сам думает, как выкручиваться, ведь по собственной воле Питч его не отпустит. Но парнишка неожиданно замирает, прекращая все действия, и коротко выдыхает. А Король Кошмаров специально приподнимается, осматривая Фроста.  
  
— Что это? — хрипло спрашивает Джек, осторожно прикасаясь к белому, почти незаметному шраму, идущему вкось под ключицей Короля. Он настолько был увлечен их взаимными ласками что не заметил того, что Черный Дух всё же сменил теневую ткань, и вырез теперь шел привычным острым конусом до самого солнечного сплетения.  
  
— Последствия поражений, и порой... цена побед, — мрачно усмехается Питч, наблюдая за успокоившимся и серьезным Снежным.  
  
Ледяной глубоко вздыхает и, не убирая пальцев со шрама, поднимает взгляд на следящего за ним Короля.  
  
— Много раз ты проигрывал и выигрывал?.. — аккуратно спрашивает Джек, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то, кроме наигранного безразличия в золотом взгляде. Кромешник усмехается, склоняется ближе, пристально смотря в серебряные глаза.  
  
— Достаточно, раз пришлось сменить стиль одежды еще семь веков тому назад, ну, и подправить его после последней битвы, лет пять тому назад.  
  
Джек тут же соображает и вспоминает события пятилетней давности. На душе становится противно и тошно, он дергается, чтобы отстраниться, понимая, что возможно есть на теле его Короля шрамы оставленные и им самим. Это неожиданно задевает его, больно и сильно. Но Питч понимает мысли мальчишки вмиг, и только легко тряхнув его за плечо, сильнее вжимает в теневой матрац.  
  
— Куда? — почти что рык, и желтые глаза недобро сверкают.  
  
— Я не… Я… — не может сказать и слова молодой Дух Холода, хоть и пытается объяснить.  
  
— Это я виноват. — неожиданно спокойно и холодно заявляет Бугимен. Джек, не веря, еще шире распахивает глаза, выискивая ложь в словах Короля. А Питч только мягко усмехается, в успокаивающем жесте оглаживая белые волосы.  
  
— Я не вру, Снежный мой. Два века тому назад у нас с Хранителями состоялась очень затяжная и подлая война. Я тогда проиграл… относительно конечно. — знакомая ироничная усмешка, и сделав небольшую паузу, Король Кошмаров продолжает, — Но все двести лет после жил более расслабленно, позволил себе думать слишком ветрено, распугал многих Духов, начал вновь набирать армию. Но вместе с тем подпустил к себе много Кошмаров, которые, в конце концов, впитали мои страхи и стали личными Кошмарами. Но ведь жизнь меня ничему не учит и я думал, что обязательно выиграю. Но… случился ты, и все планы полетели сам знаешь куда, а после эти Кошмары меня и утащили. Остальное тебе известно.  
  
— Питч, а как же?.. То есть, именно то, что… — всё еще пораженный Фрост пытается высказать свои предположения, но не может подобрать правильной формулировки, и, вообще, с трудом понимает, что нужно говорить.  
  
— Тише, — Кромешник склоняется над своим, теперь точно личным, Снежным бедствием, и осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, целует в приоткрытые губы, — Ты ни в чем не виноват. Остро-ледяных шрамов от твоей магии на мне нет. Забудь.  
  
Джек на миг зажмуривается и, вновь посмотрев на Кромешника, поддается вперед, со всей искренностью и желанием целуя.  
  
— Сними… прошу, — мягко просит мальчишка, — Прошу, Король Мой.  
  
Питч смотрит на Фроста всего несколько секунд, изучает этот серебряный взгляд, чувствует легкие прикосновения на шее, знает точно, что пропал — полностью и навечно. Знает, что ровно через секунду верх его длинного одеяния исчезнет, и на нем останутся только теневые брюки, и знает, что теперь сделает всё, что попросит Джек. Всё что угодно и всё на свете.  
  
— Как прикажешь, мой Снежный Дух.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что ж… Начинаем раскручивать основную линию с легкой интригой и, конечно же, подходить к самому вкусному.  
Сразу предупреждаю, в главе мало экшена, больше рассуждений, раскрытие некоторых страхов, мыслей главных героев и их непростое взаимодействие друг с другом.)) Приятного чтения!:)

Приятное сияние от приглушенных светильников мерно освещало большую залу. Возле рабочих столов и завалов коробок с нужными приспособлениями стоял круглый дубовый стол, на котором был накрыт прекрасный ужин на четверых. Мохнатые йети давно ушли на нижние этажи, подметать, собирать разбросанные бракованные игрушки и просто отдыхать, бубенцы посуетились и сбегали туда же. Присоединяясь к ним же, мешая, шурша и пища, но всё же, помогая и отдыхая от основной работы за вес тяжелый день.  
  
Сегодняшний день для Хранителей стал очень тяжелым и нудным, каждый занимался своими непосредственными делами и старался, как можно лучше повлиять на детей в мире перед весенним Светлым Праздником. За столом собралась четверка Хранителей: Северянин, Зубная Фея, Кролик и Песочный Человек. Вымотавшиеся за день, но приятно удивленные исчезновением Духа Пустоты, они проводили предпраздничный ужин, и хоть раз за неделю могли позволить себе успокоиться и побыть в тесной дружественной компании. Стук серебряных приборов по белым тарелкам, негромкие разговоры и порой мягкий смех Хранительницы Памяти. Атмосфера была дружелюбной и умиротворяющей.  
  
Но даже несмотря на это, над столом ощутимо повисло невысказанность и легкое, почти неощутимое, но понимаемое напряжение. Первым, как всегда, не выдержал Северянин. Он отвлекся от вкусного ужина и привлек внимание других деликатным покашливанием, и отпив из своего кубка горячего глинтвейна, по-очереди обвел взглядом всех присутствующих.  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты хочешь нам сообщить о том, что мы еще не знаем? Или у нас изменились планы? — терпением Кролик не отличался никогда, и этот раз не стал исключением из правил. Хранитель приближающейся Пасхи пошевелил носом и потянулся за еще одной порцией овощного салата.  
  
— Друзья мои, — слишком официально начал главный Хранитель, — Мы с вами знакомы не первый век, и хоть мне неприятно портить наш замечательный ужин, я просто должен с вами поговорить. До Пасхи осталось три дня, не учитывая сегодняшний вечер и будущую ночь. После Пасхи… у нас состоится решающий бой с Духом Пустоты. Последний мой разговор с Луноликим был не так давно… Хотя, что же это я? Совсем недавно, если быть точнее. И по совету нашего мудрейшего Лунного Друга, могу вам сообщить, что для окончательной победы над Пустотой, нам всё же придется сплотиться всем вместе. И даже с Кромешником. И да, Банни — это не обсуждается. Это приказ Луноликого.  
  
— Что точно он сказал? — внимательно слушающая Туф, заинтересованно смотрела Николасу прямо в глаза.  
  
— Сказал, что Пустота стал слишком… сильным, а мы должны победить массой, так сказать, и на первых рубежах в бою должен участвовать Дух Страха. Он, с его силой Кошмаров, может взять на себя все самые мощные и массовые атаки Безликого, а когда тот подустанет, мы нанесем последний удар все вместе.  
  
— Джек в этом участвует? — Песочник выстроил предложение над головой в виде символов и теперь заинтересованно ждал ответа.  
  
— Конечно, Сэнди! Это еще одно из желаний Луноликого. Джек, как очень сильный Дух, тоже должен быть в бою. У этого молодого Духа выходит неплохо защищаться от ударов и атакует он со всей мощью. К тому же… можно продумать некий ход как тогда, Сэнди, — Николас прищурился и многозначительно посмотрел на задумавшегося Песочника, — Если Джек увидит что, кто-то из нас подвергся опасности, он станет сражаться еще яростней.  
  
— Прям как тогда… — хмыкнул Кролик, но идею впрочем поддерживал.  
  
— Что еще он тебе говорил? — вновь выстроил вопрос Хранитель Снов.  
  
— Детали, Сэнди, детали. О нападении, о слабых точках Безликого, насколько велик наш процент победы, не буду это оглашать, но поверьте — он велик. И конечно же, после победы вера многих детей будет подвластна полному восстановлению. Конечно, придется потрудиться. Но мы-то справимся!  
  
Санта по-доброму хохотнул и остальные с ним молча согласились. Для Феи было радостно знать, что в будущем всё может наладиться и детки смогут верить. У Песочника были вопросы к Северянину, по поводу самого боя, а Кролик еще хотел уточнить окончательное число нападения на Безликого. Но ужин продолжился в обыденном и мирном порядке и никто, пока что, больше не хотел нарушать уединенную атмосферу.  
  
Они переговаривались, вспоминали добрые случаи в их жизни и некоторые забавные казусы на свои профессиональные праздники. Уже ближе к полуночи Санта прощался с Туоф, которая в сопровождении маленькой стайки помощниц, которые прилетели за ней, и с охраной двух больших йети покидала замок, возвращаясь к себе во дворец. Когда вспышка зеленой телепортации растворилась в воздухе, йети убрали со стола, а бубенцы принесли много тарелочек с десертами и печеньем, в зале остались трое Хранителей.  
  
Разлив друзьям в бокалы крепкого коньяка, Северянин уселся ближе к камину, нахмурив брови и продумывая, как начать разговор, о котором он умолчал в присутствии слишком впечатлительной Феи, которая кстати жесткие методы ведения боя никогда не одобряла.  
  
«Добро должно быть с кулаками…» — в очередной раз подумал Николас и решил, что поступает правильно, равно, как и не сомневался в мудрости Луноликого.  
  
— Итак?.. — дернув ухом, Кролик уселся на ближайшее кресло, что стояло напротив Северянина, и стал внимательно смотреть на Хранителя Рождества. — Что ты еще хотел нам сказать?  
  
— План несколько доработался. — серьезным тоном, в котором не слышно ни единой ноты доброты и мягкости, проговаривает Санта, отпивая из граненого бокала янтарного цвета жидкость.  
  
— И всё же, Луноликий разрешил участие Кромешника в этой войне? Я правильно понимаю зачем? — осведомился знаками Сэнди, превращая свой бокал и его содержимое в лимонный безалкогольный коктейль.  
  
— Правильно, Сэнди. Правильно.  
  
— А что на счет Джека? Мальчишка до сих пор непослушный… — фыркает Банни.  
  
Северянин смотрит на Хранителя Надежды и уходит в размышления о Ледяном Духе. По сути, для них Джек сильный козырь в рукаве, и его участие нужно, но вот… его характер почти всё испортил при первой войне, и неизвестно, если всё пойдет гладко в этот раз, как он отреагирует после, да и в принципе… Где гарантия, что не устроит допрос после финальной части войны? Он ведь справедливый, слишком наивный, и уже из-за всей этой ситуации не слишком доверяет Хранителям. Николас заметил это еще давно. Но он не знал, насколько молодой Дух отстранился от них.  
  
— Его всё еще можно использовать, — для уверенности, возможно личной, кивнул головой Санта, задумчиво поворачивая голову и смотря на огонь в камине. — С его силой и потенциалом мы легко сможем выиграть. И не забывай, если до этого основная роль предназначалась Джеку, то теперь…  
  
— Ясно, можешь не продолжать, я тебя прекрасно понял, — хмыкает Кролик, — Только скажи мне, что Луноликий сказал о Джеке? Ведь после уничтожения Безликого, мальчишка может потребовать объяснений, и говорить в этот-то раз придется.  
  
— Он наивен, мой друг. В противном случае, пригрозим, что его злость и неверные подозрения могут сказаться на его силе, а это повлечет к тому, что после восстановления веры, дети не смогут его видеть. А Джек… он слишком любит детей, и он слишком дорожит своей видимостью и значимостью, как Хранитель.  
  
— Здесь я соглашусь с Николасом! — кивает головой Песочник и выстраивает новые знаки над головой, — К тому же, у меня для вас замечательная новость! Моя армия готова! Пришлось собирать силы, но теперь в заключительной части, если взбунтуются его черные существа, я смогу их вновь обратить и подавить. Подвоха ждать не от куда.  
  
Кролик расслабленно улыбнулся, а Санта удовлетворительно кивнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, облегченно выдыхая. У них всё складывалось удачно. Туф они не скажут об этом плане. Всё будет выглядеть, как чистая и искренняя инициатива бороться с врагом совместными силами. Джек слишком часто исчезает из поля видимости, и проводит время не пойми где, и не пойми как. Накладок быть не должно, но даже если будут, то после основного действия и уничтожения Духа Пустоты. Хранитель Рождества осмотрел присутствующих, сожалея, что о самой последней поправке друзьям, пока что, говорить нельзя. Даже им. Это должны знать только трое…  
  
— Кстати, — вспоминает Банни и переводит взгляд на Северянина, — Что там с этим следящим шариком, который ты всучил Фросту?  
  
— Он его потерял. Видимо шарик упал в океан или куда-то в ледники. Сигнал оборвался быстро, но думаю это всё из-за бешеных полетов юного Духа. Ничего, прилетит к нам, я новый ему дам, только этот он уже потерять не сможет.  
  
— Разумно. — кивает Кролик и тоже откидывается на высокую спинку кресла.  
  
Они так и сидят, в тишине залы, каждый постепенно начинает углубляться в свои мысли. Вскоре Хранитель Снов засыпает, а Кролик вовсе не обращает внимания на друзей, мысленно подготавливаясь к своему празднику и подсчитывая сколько еще осталось покрасить яиц. Один Хранитель Рождества угрюмо смотрит на огонь и думает о предстоящей бойне, что начнется сразу же после Пасхи. Их выбор и их война не будет простой, но как и всегда, Николас надеется на их сплоченность и благое расположение Луноликого.  
  
***  
  
А вдали от Северного Полюса, нещадно замораживая и поливая древний лес, шел первый весенний ливень. Яркие вспышки молний и отрывистый хлещущий ветер заставлял зверей содрогаться в своих убежищах, а вековые деревья сгибаться под натиском стихии. Но, к счастью, глубоко под землей никому из обитателей не было особого дела до капризной погоды наверху.  
  
Два Духа, решившие устроить себе выходные, по случаю временного избавления от Безликого, удобно расположились на полу возле камина. Соткав предварительно из тьмы два удобных кресла, и то ради того, чтоб было на что опираться, и множество черных пледов, для комфортного расположения пусть и на теневом, но всё же жестком полу.  
  
Дух Холода, такой же озорной и улыбающийся как всегда. Он весь морозный и с новыми узорами на синей толстовке, сейчас легко шутил по поводу заморозки Лабиринта к следующему году, и прислонившись к удобному креслу, с довольной улыбкой строил свои планы. А Черный Дух тонко поправлял эти самые планы, сидящий совсем рядом с парнишкой, в расстегнутой наполовину черно-теневой рубашке и брюках, и всё это под теми же уговорами Снежного, задумчиво наблюдал за языками пламени горевшего камина, и периодически подстегивал юного Хранителя.  
  
Наверху вспыхнула еще одна смертоносная молния и прогремел гром, а внизу молодой Дух Мороза весело рассмеялся, прислоняясь к мягкой обивке кресла и посматривая на Короля Кошмаров, благодаря которому и создался этакий уютный произвол.  
  
— Мне не стоило этого делать… — наигранно недовольно осматривает творившийся теплый бардак Кромешник, впрочем, против развеселившегося Джека не имеет ничего против.  
  
— Ну почему нет-то? — весело возмущается Джек, — Смотри, как здорово получилось! Так, а теперь… Черт, сейчас что-нибудь... потеплее бы, вкусненькое, горячительное.  
  
Король только недоверчиво оглядывает мальчишку. Наверху, даже под таким слоем земли и непробиваемых плит камня, слышится раскатистый гром. А Питч думает, что тяга Снежного Духа ко всему теплому определенно его заслуга, но всё же, палку перегибать не стоит.  
  
— Это была вторая бутылка, Джек. Коллекционная, последняя в своем виде. — с упреком напоминает Бугимен, понимая в какую сторону клонит веселый мальчишка, с которым они пол часа назад распили коллекционное вино, вытащенное так удачно тенями из английского подвала Королевских особ.  
  
Последние дни были настолько угнетающими и тяжелыми, что последние сутки, оказавшись в относительном спокойствии и без особых проблем, оба решили просто и лениво позволить себе отдохнуть. От всего и от всех. Хранители отдыхали у себя и строили неизвестные планы, которые всё больше не нравились Кромешнику, но он не рассказывал об этом молоденькому Духу Зимы. Пока пугать парнишку не хотелось. Безликий вопил и разрывал свой каменно-теневой саркофаг изнутри, но пока вырваться не мог, ровно, как и создать себе помощников. Вера была слаба на земле и духа Пасхи совершенно не чувствовалось, но всё же, некоторые дети всё еще ждали праздников и верили в Хранителей. Люди же начали устраивать мелкие войны, но как и всегда желая захватить новые территории и скидывая вину друг на друга. Мир балансировал, хоть и баланс этот был теперь хрупкий и тонкий.  
  
Постукивая черными когтями по-стеклянному бокалу с красным вином, Король Кошмаров всё глубже задумывается о роли Снежного в игре Луноликого, о том, насколько будет опасно отпускать мальчишку на последнюю резню, и что еще могут для него придумать совсем завравшиеся и ожесточившиеся Хранители. Он же молоденький, импульсивный, сначала делает, а потом уже думает, что из этого получилось. Мальчишку почти насильно и манипуляциями, о которых он никогда бы и не догадался, втянули во многотысячелетнее противостояние, а он думал что всё так просто.  
  
«А сейчас сидит здесь, такой растрепанный, довольный и улыбается, совершенно забыв, что может случиться через несколько дней…» — задумчиво шепчет подсознание и Кромешник полностью согласен. Всё так и есть. И если ему понятна ненависть и травля со стороны Хранителей, естественно с подачи серебряного недруга, на самого себя, вот уже как много-много веков. То непонятно, зачем из Джека делать нужную шахматную фигуру. Он ведь простой и добрый. Порой такой наивный и маленький…  
  
Питч на секунду замирает, незаметно для Джека тряхнув головой, и запрещает себе думать о Фросте, ибо эти мысли вновь его заведут не на ту тропинку, а в присутствии близко сидящего мальчишки это может выльется в еще одну ночь на общей софе. Король оглядывает беловолосого парнишку, и одна из его частей жалеет, что продолжения так и не было. А ведь хотелось… и, по сути, сейчас хочется. Но вновь Фрост, со своим искрящимся взглядом и внутренними страхами. Впрочем, этот же юный Дух Снегов и отвлекает Бугимена от его размышлений и, что уж таить, далеко не детских фантазий, привлекая к себе внимание, как бы ненавязчиво разрисовывая тонкое стекло винного бокала изящным инеем:  
  
— Не ты ли полчаса назад рассказывал, что можешь вытащить любое вино из лучших коллекционных погребов? Опять же Королевских, между прочим. К тому же… — Джек делает небольшой вдох, и закусывает губу, — Для Духов человеческий алкоголь не имеет таких последствий. Да и опьянеть практически невозможно. Я пробовал…  
  
— Ты? — насмешливо переспрашивает Кромешник, впрочем, и удивления своего он не скрывает, — И когда маленький Дух успел опробовать одну из слабостей всея человечества?  
  
— Давно. — Джек взъерошивает свои волосы и, отставив пустой бокал, поворачивается к Бугимену, — Через дня три, как… началась моя новая жизнь Духом Льда. Все проходили сквозь меня, никто не замечал. Нигде не видели, и даже семья… В общем, я улетел тогда в другой город, далеко, и дождался пока хозяин нового трактира откроет коробки с привезенным дорогим виски. Город был большим, повсюду открывались тогда пабы и таверны. Ну и я попытался поступить, как поступил бы человек в моей ситуации. Но даже несмотря на мой молодой возраст, три бутылки не взяли, и пришлось медитативно опустошать весь ящик.  
  
— Помогло? — едва насмешливо, но в желтых глазах понимание, и Ледяной неопределенно ведет плечами. Что может означать только одно — конечно же нет. Порой эта тягостная, словно медленно разрывающая, боль остается на века, и осознание каждый раз больно распарывает душу и сердце. И, по иронии, обоим это знакомо, в самой худшей степени.  
  
Молчание надолго не затягивается, потому что Джек хочет перевести разговор и не желает себя жалеть, а Король Кошмаров всё же хочет выспросить у молодого Духа более красочные и веселые подробности его жизни. К тому же, каждому не хочется сейчас разговаривать о планах, битве и остальных магических существах, населяющих этот мир.  
  
— Ну так что? — с улыбкой выспрашивает Джек, кидая многозначительный взгляд на Кромешника. — Ещё одну?  
  
— Ты не забыл, что с завтрашнего дня у нас тренировки, мелкий Снежный Дух? — вопросительно смотрит на парнишку Король, прикидывая в голове стоящий компромисс.  
  
— Забудешь тут, когда ты напоминаешь чуть ли не через каждый час. — бурчит Фрост, но впрочем он согласен, и знает, что все полученные навыки и строгие четкие замечания Бугимена пригодятся в бою.  
  
— Значит… Я увеличу время тренировок еще на час, — хитрюще ухмыляется Кромешник, ведь повод прибавить Фросту еще больше времени на тренировки находится просто чудесный.  
  
— Что? На час? — Джек возмущенно фыркает, и с негодованием смотрит на ехидно ухмыляющегося Короля Кошмаров. — Ты убить меня решил?  
  
— Одна коллекционная бутылка вина — один дополнительный час тренировок.  
  
— Еще приплети к этому, что мне пить рановато! — шипит негодующий Джек, так быстро словивший эту привычку у Короля Кошмаров.  
  
Питч усмехается, пододвигается ближе, и оперевшись одной рукой в пол, другой хватает парнишку за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.  
  
— Всё это я устраиваю только потому, что впереди у нас черт знает что, Снежный Дух, и после Пасхи я не знаю, что может произойти. Во всяком случае в этот вечер я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился и хоть немного отошел от тем Безликого и Хранителей. — Питч усмехается, замечая, как явно не от страха расширяются зрачки Зимнего Духа, и с ехидцей продолжает, — Но не считай, что и я при этом должен быть другим. И несмотря на отдых, я буду тебя терроризировать и поддевать, нравится тебе это или нет.  
  
— А что если нравится? — полушепотом спрашивает Джек, он вопросительно смотрит на Кромешника и поддавшись чуть ближе, легко касается теплых губ Короля.  
  
Черному Духу и хотелось бы продолжить, но во-первых, в дальней зале взбунтовались Дикие Кошмары, во-вторых, новое вино вытащенное из подвала Анжуйских Герцогов ждать долго не может, а в-третьих, если они продолжат... Кромешник аккуратно отстраняет от себя парнишку, ероша осторожно белые волосы.  
  
— Даже если и нравится, не думаю, что стоит продолжать. Учитывая, что ты сбежал от меня прошлой ночью. — усмехнувшись и быстро поцеловав Джека в уголок холодных губ, Кромешник встает с удобного места, — Вино открыто, разлей пока, а я проверю взбесившихся Кошмаров. Только, Джек, не смей вновь заморозить мой бокал.  
  
Фрост фыркает, а Король Кошмаров в эту же секунду исчезает из смежной залы.  
  
***  
  
Посреди серой ночи, когда звезды начали светить ярче, а ветер тихим шелестом касался высоких деревьев, возле небольшого черного входа в глубокую пещеру, засветился зеленый свет и в следующее мгновение перед входом в узкое каменное пространство появилась человеческая фигура в длинном балахоне и с капюшоном на голове. Достаточно крепкого телосложения человек или Дух, молча огляделся по сторонам, внимательно посмотрел на мрак, клубившийся в жуткой пещере, и стал ждать, временами посматривая то верх, то по сторонам.  
  
Всё было спланировано. Существо, точнее Черный Дух, который запер в этой пещере не менее опасного Духа Пустоты, не должен хватиться раньше, чем все нужные действия будут совершенны в этой пещере. Фигура в капюшоне тяжело вздохнула, и потеребила в руках несколько тонких черных лезвий.  
  
План был рискованный, учитывая, что Древнему Страху удалось, почти удалось, лишить разума Пустоту. Это подтверждает отголосок того безумия, которое опасной волной распространяется по всем каменным стенам этой пещеры. Дух в балахоне невольно вздрогнул, но отступать назад не решился. Он уже здесь и значит совершит то, что нужно.  
  
Неожиданно, рядом с небольшим откосом нависающей скалы, разлился яркий свет, настолько переливающийся чистый и искристый, что у Духа перехватило дыхание. Из яркого сияния выступила белоснежно-серебристая мужская фигура — тонкая, хрупкая, облаченная светящимся ореолом. Но несмотря на всю свою изумительную хрупкость и свет, это существо обладало просто немыслимой силой, которая расходилась сияющими волнами от него.  
  
Дух, стоявший рядом, покорно опустил голову, в ожидании и полном молчании. Он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь увидит нечто подобное за всю свою очень долгую жизнь. Его плеча в полной тишине, и когда свет немного померк, коснулась едва ли не прозрачная серебристая ладонь, побуждая поднять голову и посмотреть на появившегося.  
  
«Пойдем, у нас совсем мало времени», — раздался в голове Духа мелодичный голос, ровный и внушающий спокойствие.  
  
Он послушно кивнул и уступив серебряному существу пройти в пещеру первым, двинулся за ним, поражаясь тому, как вся темнота сразу растворяется от его бело-лунного сияния. Им нужно было пройти в самый дальний край пещеры, где темнота, тьма, черные тени и дикие Кошмары заволокли своим кромешным мраком своды пещеры до самого потолка, а в обвалах камня и сталактитов намертво заточен Дух Пустоты, терзаемый своим страхом.  
  
Безликому монстру нужно было помочь, иначе победа не будет такой, какой должна быть по справедливости мира. Это знали оба, и только потому пошли на такой страшный ход, как помощь Пустоте. Они должны сделать всё быстро и четко, иначе в ту же секунду Король Кошмаров мог узнать и появиться здесь же.  
  
***  
  
Ледяной Дух отсчитывает минуты, думает что Кошмары нарвались по полной, раз Бугимена нет уже больше семи минут. И наконец сосредотачивается на том, что его попросили сделать. Он облизывает губы и со вздохом принимается за вино.  
  
Невольно в голове мелькают картинки того вечера. Всё было хорошо, замечательно и чертовски… быстро. Слишком быстро всё менялось. Джек фыркает, подальше отставляет запыленную бутылку и два наполненных бокала, не желая замораживать из-за взбунтовавшихся эмоций. Он облокачивается на кресло, поджимая ноги к груди, и обнимает себя руками.  
  
После их недолгого, но очень емкого разговора, поцелуев и уговоров, инициатором которых стал именно Фрост, всё пошло наперекосяк. Точнее, Джек испугался продолжения, когда настойчивые руки по-собственнически начали сдирать с него толстовку. Ледяной не мог отрицать, ему нравилось целоваться, нравились ласки и крепкая хватка Короля. Да он сам сходил с ума от своей смелости, от приглушенного хищного рыка, и от бархатной серой кожи, которую он целовал, облизывал и кусал. Но заходить дальше было страшно, и плевать, что он дикой кошкой вчера выгибался под Кромешником, плевать, что заставил его снять с себя этот чертов верх, и, вообще, плевать, как сам приглашающе раздвинул ноги, прижимаясь к Черному Духу.  
  
«Вообще, это полностью не считается!» — возмутился у себя в голове Дух Зимы. Но прекрасно понимал, что он врет, нагло, трусливо и самому себе. И   
  
Джек знал, он испугался не того, что придется аналогично скинуть ненужную ткань и позволить Кромешнику вытворить всё, что заблагорассудиться, а того, насколько сильно его возбудила эта мысль и насколько пошлыми стали дальнейшие фантазии. Да и страх, что прижимающийся к нему Древний Дух почувствует доказательство того самого нереализованного, но ярко выраженного желания и озвереет окончательно, и вовсе поверг в шок и заставил сбежать. Быстро, постыдно и сумбурно-нелепо. Действительно, убежал, как какой-то непосвященный подросток.  
  
Джек шумно выдыхает, откидывает голову назад, прижимаясь к мягкому сиденью, а в голове настоящий хаос из мыслей, домыслов и страхов. Раньше ему казалось, что такой ситуации с ним в принципе не произойдет. Ведь он — Дух, невидимый, никому почти неизвестный, детский, по сути, Дух, который может только играть и веселиться с детворой. Ледяной Дух, и по сути своей во всех смыслах холодный — ледяной. Он и не думал… уже даже не надеялся, не вспоминал, и точно — честно не думал, что когда-либо на него посмотрят, когда-нибудь у него будет шанс быть с кем-то. И пусть он уже давно не человек, но никто не может запретить или отменить инстинкты и желания. Он и не представлял, что его могут настолько сильно сжимать в объятьях, так долго и мучительно горячо целовать, и без какой-либо романтики, в прямом смысле, заставлять холодное сердце биться, распугивая холод застывший в ледяной крови.  
  
Похоронить надежды, похоронить желания, а через триста с небольшим лет понять, что ты зря не мечтал и не копался в себе. Ибо то, что происходило сейчас было в новинку для него и страшно во многих аспектах. Да и комплексов по поводу себя и своих физиологических потребностей было не меньше сотни. Он не примерял на своей шкурке всё то, что происходило с людьми, за которыми он порой подсматривал вечерами. Он не знал, что теперь делать с собой и как в очередной раз не сбежать, когда захочется не просто снять одежду и зацеловать. А ведь хотелось большего, даже сейчас, сидя в частичном и временном одиночестве. Джек знал, что долго они проговорить не смогут, даже не о чем, даже если вновь затронут темы о Безликом… Всё равно захочется друг друга касаться, а вот потом…  
  
В конце концов Ледяной не сможет сдерживаться. Он захочет Короля. Он уже его хочет. И этому свидетельствует тянущее чувство внизу живота. И несмотря на то, что он был холоден ко всем и к самому себе многие десятилетия, возбуждение проявившее себя вчера, сегодня никуда деваться не желает.  
  
Джек не дурак — понимает всё. И, тем более, он знает, что и Кромешник не дурак, тот всё прекрасно видит, чувствует и подмечает. Может даже поэтому вчера так просто отпустил парнишку, и не искал до самого утра. И что если во время очередного поцелуя он перетащит Джека к себе на колени? Что если вновь прижмет к себе настолько крепко, что почувствует, насколько сильно Фрост желает продолжения?  
  
Дух Зимы зажмуривается, понимая, что это самый настоящий его ад. Но черт! Он ведь и не думал, что когда-либо к нему хоть кто-то проявит внимание! Но сейчас уже разглагольствовать об этом глупо и времени нет. Да и о чем ему думать и что предпринимать? Всё просто, как дважды два, просто до такой степени, что становится смешно. Ему всего лишь нужно сделать шаг навстречу. Позволить зайти несколько дальше, пробудить в себе хоть грамм смелости. И, к тому же, не зажиматься и не стесняться собственного состояния.  
  
«Тебе ведь триста двадцать четыре, Джек!» — рявкает голос в голове, и Зимний Дух радуется, что сейчас он один, здесь приятный полумрак, и невидно, как нелепо и зашугано он выглядит. Абсолютно обескураженный и стесняющийся.  
  
Но что если он, из-за своего глупого поведения, может всё испортить? Ледяной Дух распахивает серебряные глаза и в упор смотрит на огонь. Сознание, очень быстро работающее, подсовывает новые страхи, новые развития событий, хотя толком еще ничего не происходило. Но что если он вновь отступит назад, и всё… И на этом его общение с Кромешником оборвется? Что если старшему Духу надоест пугливое состояние Джека? Ведь Фрост столько сам наблюдал за такими, черт возьми, парочками, и знает исход. Нет, они не люди. И он помнит это, знает. Но… разве в мире только один он — такой молоденький Дух Холода? Других морозных он не знает, но остальные… Ирландские Духи, Азиатские, Японские, их столько… Они такие разные, и порой настолько обворожительные.  
  
Тьма по правую руку жалобно скрипит и трескается от белого мороза, а Джек прерывисто выдыхает. Он всего-то подумал, представил ситуацию, а внутри уже тошно и придуманного Духа хочется разорвать — заморозить и швырнуть в пропасть, так, чтоб разбился на множество тысяч кусочков. Фрост замирает, шокировано хлопая длинными ресницами. С одной стороны его вводит в ужас собственная жестокость и кровожадность, но с другой, он поражен, насколько сильна в нем ревность к его личному Королю Кошмаров.  
  
Вновь выдуманная ситуация проносится красочной картинкой в голове, поднимая страхи и давая возможность понять, что он может потерять того, кто сейчас с ним. Джек приглушенно шипит, желая выкинуть навязчивый образ из головы.  
  
— Да черта с два я отдам его! — непроизвольно создавая на руках голубоватое свечение своей магии.  
  
Джек знает, что его предположение и разыгравшиеся домыслы это бред, и, вообще, ничего на такое развитие событий не указывает, но страх берет свое. Острый, быстрый, беспощадный. Резко зажмурившись, Фрост берет себя под контроль. Успокаивает свою магию и эмоции. Как бы сложно не было это сделать, но он должен. И как бы не развивался этот вечер и ночь дальше, Джек не станет его портить или хуже того — еще раз сбегать.  
  
Это трудно для него принять и успокоиться — слишком волнительно, слишком не изучено — непонятно, немного страшно и до обиды боязно сделать самому что-то не так, но это не повод, чтобы убегать. Кажется, он давным давно для себя принял и понял свое отношение к этому Ужасу Ночи, так какого сейчас строит из себя невесть что, еще и накручивает? Определенно, всё дело в новизне происходящего. Дух Холода хмыкает, поворачивает голову вправо, смотрит на выход из залы, который ведет в далекие разветвления подземелий, и думает, что же такого могли натворить Кошмары. На губах вновь появляется слабая улыбка и ему очень хочется, чтобы Кромешник вернулся побыстрее. К черту все самокопания и страхи. Он просто хочет, чтобы Король Кошмаров был рядом. Настолько привычный, родной, темный…  
  
«А еще едкий, циничный, эгоистичный до скрежета зубов, и до ужаса самодостаточный...» — почти обиженно фыркает подсознание, и Джек тяжело вздыхает, но всё равно улыбается.  
  
Сказал кто бы пять лет тому назад, во время той битвы, что он будет вот так сидеть в доме Кромешника, равносильно и в своем доме, и уговаривать себя не бояться близости, так и еще искренне восхищаться этим самым Черным Духом… Он ни за что не поверил, более того, превратил бы такого фантазера в сосульку, заморозив на пару месяцев. Джек улыбается, а потом, всё это представив и свою собственную реакцию в прошлом, начинает смеяться. Явно у такого бы предсказателя появился бы враг в виде Ледяного Духа.  
  
— И что же тебя настолько развеселило, Снежный Дух? — в арочном выходе появляется темная фигура, и Джек не сдержавшись начинает смеяться еще громче.  
  
— Не… не обращай внимания. — фыркает довольный Фрост, пытаясь сдержать новый смешок.  
  
Король Кошмаров оглядывает с ног до головы этого несносного мальчишку и, усмехнувшись, подходит ближе, делая пометку в голове о завтрашнем дополнении к тренировке, в виде еще получасового урока. А Джек отсмеявшись, теперь следит за Бугименом, не в силах отвести взгляд. И какого черта он попросил Питча сменить одежду на более домашний вариант? Разве почти полностью расстегнутая черная, похожая на шелковую, рубашка и черно-теневые свободные брюки похожи на ту одежду, которую носят дома? А еще этот Ужас Ночи босиком… а длинные пальцы на руках заканчиваются черными когтями. Джек сглатывает, понимая, что откровенно и в наглую рассматривает Короля, и знает, что давно спалился, но сделать с собой ничего не может. В голове мелькают мысли об опасном хищнике, сильном — смертоносном, но в то же время гибком, завораживающем — идеальном. А может, Кромешник идеален только для Джека... Юный Дух Холода не знает ответа, но этот образ хищника закрепился в голове и похоже больше никуда не денется.  
  
— Что было в резерве? Бунт? — понимая, что надо завести разговор, с микронной долей заинтересованности спрашивает Джек.  
  
Король морщится, присаживается на свое место, и толком не взглянув на Джека, подцепляет свой бокал.  
  
— Пришлось сортировать диких Кошмаров. Видите ли эти разумные твари, у которых их теневое сознание еще толком не развилось, но инстинкты взяли свое, не поделили территорию. Теперь же семейство кошачьих в одной зале, а семейство псовых в другой. К тому же остальные хладнокровные взбесились, ну и мифические за компанию.  
  
— Тебе пришлось их всех распределять по видам? Их же там больше тысяч! — без наигранности, удивленно спрашивает светленький Дух Зимы. Джек пока игнорирует свой бокал, и просто пододвигается к Королю поближе.  
  
— А что еще прикажешь с ними делать? К тому же, они добровольно начали перегруппировываться. Но пришлось следить, чтобы не поцапались при переходе каждый в свою залу.  
  
— Настолько стали злыми? — Ледяной улыбается, как-то вяло придвигает к себе бокал наполненный красной жидкостью, — Странно, раньше вроде дружили, ну по крайней мере не ссорились так основательно.  
  
— Раньше их меньше было на три сотни, Фрост. — осведомляет Бугимен, оглядывая Ледяного Духа словно тот несмышленый ребенок.  
  
— Ты еще будешь набирать? — Джек поднимает взгляд, внимательно смотря в желтые глаза напротив.  
  
— Буду. Придется открыть четвертое крыло.  
  
— Что? Стоп! Ты хочешь сказать, что у нас дом еще не полностью… открыт? И ты говоришь об этом настолько небрежно?  
  
— А ты думал я ограничусь этими залами? — вопросительно, с долей насмешки поглядывает на Джека Питч, — Фрост, подземелья тянутся и вниз и во все стороны света на такие расстояния, что ты не можешь и представить. Не думай, что здесь мало сюрпризов.  
  
— Я… правда просто не думал. — приняв первую, так сказать, новость, Джек успокаивается, скептически поглядывает на вино, но всё же желание попробовать полусладкое красное пересиливает, и он берет свой бокал. — И много еще зал внизу?  
  
— Достаточно, чтобы разместить еще несколько тысяч, Фрост. — наблюдая за парнишкой, спокойно отвечает Кромешник.  
  
Он находит забавным серьезность Джека, но с другой стороны это нетипичное для него поведение — рассматривать одну вещь, начинает беспокоить. Если мальчишка переводит на что-то внимание или зацикливается на одной вещи, значит нервничает. И ладно, если бы у них был разговор о войне, о планах и тактиках, но с какого Ледяной сейчас ведет себя так нервозно?  
  
— Ты меня начал звать по фамилии, — усмехается Джек, забавно склоняя голову вбок. — Странно…  
  
— На тебя это так повлияло? — вопросительно посмотрев на парнишку, спрашивает Бугимен. Он удивляется перемене настроения и тону разговора молодого Хранителя.  
  
— Обычно ты зовешь меня… — Дух Зимы недоговаривает, понимает, как странно звучит его претензия со стороны и думает, что совсем запутался. Слишком сильно начал проявлять эмоции, и теперь ведет себя как полный идиот.  
  
Он не замечает, как желтые глаза блеснули пониманием и легкой победой. Кромешник усмехается, и одним плавным движением подбирается к задумавшемуся мальчишке. Когда Джек осознает, насколько близко находится Король, то уже поздно. Черный Дух усмехнувшись, приобнимает мальчишку за плечи, самодовольно смотря в серебряные глаза.  
  
— Снежным? Маленьким, несносным Духом Снегов? Да, мой Снежный? — довольно произносит Король Кошмаров. И с хитрой улыбкой Питч забирает из рук Ледяного Духа вино, отставляет подальше, а самого молодого Духа притягивает ближе, но последние сантиметры между ними сохраняет.  
  
— Разрешишь? — Питч специально спрашивает и специально при этом смотрит в искрящийся радостью, и легким волнением, серый взгляд мальчишки, ровно, как и специально кончиками пальцев проводит по холодной шее Джека, издевательски не касаясь полностью, словно играя. Предоставляя иллюзорный выбор.  
  
— Издеваешься? — Джек кратко улыбается и поддается вперед, легко касаясь теплых губ Короля.  
  
«Своенравный мальчишка!» — проносится мельком в голове Кромешника, но он надеется, что это будет последняя связная мысль за эту ночь.  
  
Довольная усмешка в поцелуй, и он обнимает Джека крепко, по-настоящему — собственнически. Впрочем, Ледяной Дух и не сопротивляется, даже не желает отстраняться, довольно прижимаясь и томно вздыхая. Их местоположение быстро меняется, слышится звон разбитого стекла, но на это никто не обращает внимание. Тени по-последнему приказу закрывают оба выхода из смежной залы, становясь черными плотными плитами: Король Кошмаров не хочет в этот раз упустить своего мальчишку.  
  
— Глупый мальчишка! — разозлено шипит Кромешник, отрываясь от вкусных губ, и поцелуями-укусами переходя на прохладную мраморную шею, обнимая Джека всё сильнее и прижимая его к спинке кресла.  
  
— Прости-прости! Знаю, глупо поступил, и сегодня тоже. Не… не убегу больше. — выгибаясь в стальных объятьях, сдается с повинной Фрост, он всхлипывает на особо приятном и слегка болезненном поцелуе, от которого вновь останется красноватая метка.  
  
— Какой же ты еще мальчишка, Снежный! — Питч недовольно шипит, понимая, что Джеку неудобно сидеть прижатым креслу, и вновь изменяет всё их пространство: по приказу тьма изменяет два предмета мебели в бесформенное мягкое нагромождение, которое можно сравнить с множеством подушек.  
  
Не эстетично, зато облокотиться на них можно — и удобней, и мягче. Король ухмыляется, увидев непонимание в глазах увлеченного Зимнего Духа, и с легкостью облокачивается на возведенное им подобие мебели, утягивая Фроста на себя. Но надолго их возобновленного поцелуя не хватает. Король Кошмаров мысленно рычит, чувствуя непонятный острый страх, и отстраняет от себя парнишку.  
  
— Джек, на меня посмотри, — Кромешник специально просит этого невыносимого мальчишку, который по сути меняет и ломает ему привычный устрой жизни, успокоиться и посмотреть на него. Когда Джек поднимает на него свой слегка потерянный взгляд, спокойно начинает пояснять:   
  
— Мне не нужно то, чего ты сам не хочешь. И нет, даже не смей перебивать. Ты думаешь, я еще вчера не считал твой страх? Забываешь кто я, Снежный, — Король проводит пальцами по щеке парнишки, смотря в глаза, — Потому, не смей больше сбегать или шарахаться от меня, скрывая свои страхи и мысли.  
  
— Я не… Но ведь... Черт! — Джек готов вновь впасть в апатию или того хуже — тихую истерику, но смотря на серьезного Питча, который кроме объятий ничего не делает и ждет приличный ответ, Ледяной просто не может в очередной раз всё испортить. Он знает, что сказать и даже, что спросить, и только сильнее закусывает губу, — Разве… Опять не то. Слушай, я просто не думал, что так вчерашней ночью получится. Правда. У меня… Я не знаю почему, у меня знак «стоп» всё время в голове, хотя от твоих действия я плавиться начинаю! Да и какого черта я тебе говорю? Ты ведь сам только что сказал… Страхи. Ты можешь считать их все и понять, почему я так… торможу. И не заставляй меня говорить больше.  
  
Питч смотрит на Зимнего Духа молча, продумывая сумбурный набор слов разволновавшегося мальчишки. Обдумывает в действительности, считывает его страхи, и понемногу начинает понимать всё состояние этого пугливого олененка. Становится смешно, когда он понимает насколько глупые и мелочные страхи так жестко ограничивают Джека в действиях и попытках. Но учитывая какой он весь, со всеми своими беспокойствами, мыслями и характером за все свои триста с небольшим, становится не настолько весело и смешно.  
  
Вновь хочется на него зашипеть, наорать, чтоб даже и думать забыл о таких мелочных домыслах и страхах. А его ревность и страх вызванный этим чувством, вообще отдельная тема, требующая отдельной ночи, но Кромешник только откидывает всё негативное настроение и понимающе усмехается, осторожно запутывая пальцы в белых волосах молодого Духа Зимы.  
  
— Делай только то, маленький Снежный Дух, что хочешь. Если я тебе сейчас скажу, что ничего не буду делать — совру. Еще как буду, и еще как собираюсь тебя соблазнять. — Кромешник нахально ухмыляется, чувствуя, как вздрогнул Джек, и это уж точно не от страха, — Но если ты думаешь, что я тебя буду принуждать, то тут ты ошибаешься. И последнее…  
  
Питч притягивает к себе Джека, с усмешкой проводит языком по мягким и потеплевшим губам, наслаждаясь вкусной сладостью.  
  
— Я не ты, Джек, я умею держать себя под контролем. Но давай договоримся, — хитрая усмешка, и горящий золотом взгляд с абсолютной серьезностью смотрит на обескураженного Духа Зимы. — Ты меня не дразнишь и специально не заходишь дальше, если не уверен, что хочешь этого. Запомни: я не понимающий добрый Дух, и, уж тем более, не благородный рыцарь, и тебя, настолько порой провокационного, терпеть не смогу.  
  
«А что, если мне хочется прямо сейчас тебя раздразнить, так, чтоб сорвался?» — отчаянно выкрикивает подсознание, а Фрост только качает головой и наконец поддается вперед, целуя своего Короля.  
  
Кажется вновь тот, от кого он не ожидал, оказался в сотню раз лучше и благородней. Джек легко улыбается, касается пальцами горячей бархатистой кожи на шее, спускается на грудь, чувствуя почти незаметные полоски шрамов, и позволяет себе наконец-то расслабиться, и всем телом прижаться к Черному Духу.  
  
Молодой Дух плюет на вновь выстроенные свои же барьеры, когда тот, кто стал настолько дорог мягко прикусывает за нижнюю губу и с тихим рычанием переключается на украшенную метками шею. Фрост прогибается в пояснице, подставляясь под горячие ладони и тихо хмыкнув про себя, всё-таки перекидывает одну ногу, вновь оказываясь сидящим на Короле.  
  
Джек вскрикивает от неожиданного острого укуса на ключице, и в следующую секунду встречается с горящим желтым взглядом, в котором желание перемешалось с предупреждением. По-видимому, Питч хочет высказать Джеку о его поведении, но Фрост сам его перебивает, точнее заставляет замолчать, жарко целуя в губы, и с какой-то собственнической злостью расстёгивает до конца черную рубашку, скидывая её с Бугимена.  
  
В долгу Кромешник не привык оставаться, потому следующие за выходкой Ледяного укусы, по всей шее и горлу, оказываются болезненными, в тоже время приятными и запоминающимися, и Джеку придется наложить свою магию льда, когда он захочет замаскировать эту прелесть, чтобы появиться перед Хранителями. Вторым шагом следует распоротая с двух сторон морозная толстовка. Самого Джека Питч никогда не поранит, но вот наглядно распороть ткань, которую Джек тоже сможет восстановить потом своей магией, это другое дело.  
  
А мальчишка только выгибается и соблазнительно долго стонет, прижимается плотно и не остается в долгу, собственнически создавая белый морозный узор на груди и ключицах, который, островато-возбуждающе впивается в серую кожу, и настолько самозабвенно выцеловывает шею, не сопротивляясь ни одной ласке.  
  
Вкусный, такой вкусный и желанный мальчишка, мягкий, уже почти не холодный, хотя и в этой ледяной коже своя притягательность, от которой можно сойти с ума. Джек весь настолько неповторимый, соблазнительный, и хочется попробовать его всего и сразу. Кромешник думает, что неплохая идея всё же содрать с этого наглого мальчишки его извечную кофту, раз Джек успел содрать с него рубашку. Руки уже давно забравшиеся под мягкую морозную ткань, теперь задирают её вверх, пока Питч отвлекает Джека долгим и страстным поцелуем. Но Фрост замечает. Вздрагивает и отстраняется.  
  
Кажется Королю становится понятно, что этот пункт они пройдут не скоро. Но Ледяной прячет хитрую улыбку, коротко, словно в просьбе потерпеть, целует тонкие губы и сам снимает с себя надоевшую толстовку, кидая куда-то в сторону. В серебряных глазах веселье с толикой соблазна, чистого и неприкрытого. Он медленно наклоняется, целует своего Короля в губы и так же медленно прижимается к нему всем телом, зажмуриваясь от прикосновений к чему-то настолько горячему, почти раскаленному. Сладкий, пошлый стон в губы, подстегивая, давая понять, что никуда не сбежит, не отстранится, и обнимает Кромешника за шею, сам углубляя поцелуй.  
  
Приглушенный рык, как победа, а сильная хватка на талии, как окончательная победа в возможном срыве этого Ужаса Ночи. Питч почти со злостью дергает парнишку на себя, теперь свободно оглаживая гладкую мраморную кожу на спине, пытаясь коснуться каждого участка, провести так, чтобы Джек выгнулся еще сильнее, застонал громче. Снежный Дух удивил и еще непонятно, к чему приведет его смелая выходка, но то, что он это сделал уже нравится Королю.  
  
— И какого черта, Джек? — недовольно куснув за худое плечо, шипит Бугимен, поцелуями зацеловывая нахальное, но до невозможности желанное создание.  
  
— А что нельзя? Я знаю, что может произойти, но я уверен. Так что хоть раз попытайся обойтись без своего яда и язвительных комментариев. — Джек капризно всхлипывает, облизывает губы и пытается продолжить, хотя сил на разговоры нет попросту. — Или мне вновь одеться?  
  
— Не позволю, Снежный! — яркий золотой взгляд и яростный крышесносный поцелуй в губы.  
  
— Питч... Черт, последний вопрос. Клянусь... — ненадолго отстраняется Джек уже почти расфокусировано смотря на своего обожаемого Короля, — Я… я всё понял из твоего недавнего пояснения, но это ведь значит, то есть, я правильно понял, ну… В общем…  
  
Черный Дух только со сдерживаемой улыбкой смотрит на засмущавшегося, даже в таком положении, Джека, и понимает всё сразу же, пытаясь не засмеяться. Он перемещает одну руку на затылок Снежного Духа, мягко поглаживая, а другую продолжает удерживать на талии мальчишки, осторожно царапая едва выросшими когтями белую кожу.  
  
— Так и быть, я избавлю тебя от вопроса, который ты и сформулировать не можешь, — Питч склоняется ближе, дразняще касаясь мягких губ мальчишки, и после, немного отстранившись, совершенно серьезно смотрит ему в глаза, — Я тебя хочу. И хочу, чтобы ты был моим, и был со мной. Исчерпывающий ответ?  
  
— Довольно исчерпывающий... — полушепотом выдыхает Фрост, разрешая себя поцеловать по-настоящему.  
  
Их ласки и прикосновения к друг другу возобновляются, такие жаркие, провокационные, доводящие до тихих всхлипов и почти злого рычания. Джек понимает, что хоть и страшно где-то внутри, но оторваться он не в состоянии. Ему нужен Черный Дух, он хочет развернутого интимного продолжения. Специально, а возможно просто от удовольствия, Ледяной выгибается нарочито соблазнительней всех прошлых раз, и дает себя кусать, тихо постанывая. Ловит момент и прижимается еще плотней, легко качнув бедрами, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение.  
  
«Хочу тебя!» — невысказанное вслух, но постоянное в мыслях, и в глазах цвета графита.   
  
Джек облизывает губы смотря на Кромешника и протяжно сладко стонет, когда горячие ладони проходятся по пояснице вниз, и спустившись с силой сжимают ягодицы. Мальчишка, играючи лизнув влажные губы своего хищника, хочет продолжения, хочет вывести из себя Короля Кошмаров. Чтоб тот наконец сорвался, поменялся с ним местами, повалил на это подобие королевского ложа и наконец перестал сдерживаться, снимая последнюю с них одежду.  
  
Но, как только эта мысль окончательно сформировывается и доходит до трезвого участка в голове Фроста, он замирает. Легкий страх вновь проявляется, начиная затмевать сознание. На всем фоне своих переживаний Джек не сразу замечает аналогично замершего Кромешника. Но когда замечает, становится не до вопросов. Слишком сосредоточенный, слишком злой, и тьма вокруг собирается вновь, а прекрасное тело в момент закрывает привычное черное одеяние.  
  
— Джек… Тени исчезли из пещеры. Все до одной. И тьма. И Кошмары Дикие. Безликого кто-то выпустил... — Питч с легким неверием и полным шоком, который может не скрывать при Джеке, отстраняется и моментально поднимается.   
  
А дальше Фрост впервые от этого Духа слышит отборный мат. Всё было бы смешно, если б не было так ужасно. Свой страх Ледяной запихивает куда-то глубоко в себя, и туда же радость от того, что обстоятельства сложились именно так, и не будет продолжения. Он быстро вскакивает на ноги, находит свою кофту и мигом одевается.  
  
— Что мне делать? — взяв себя в руки, серьезно спрашивает молодой Дух Холода.  
  
— К Хранителям. Немедленно лети. Я, надеюсь, смогу поймать Безликого и того, кто это вытворил. Нам не нужны сюрпризы в виде настолько могущественного Духа, который беспрепятственно вычистил всю пещеру и освободил эту прозрачную тварь. — Кромешник сверкает огненным золотом злых глаз и через секунду исчезает.  
  
Ровно, как и Джек, быстро вытащив из тьмы свой посох, вылетает из открывшейся залы, и уже на высоте холодных потоков, приказывает самому быстрому ветру отнести его на Северный Полюс.


	27. Chapter 27

Хранитель Рождества заканчивал с последним механизмом и уже собрался относить ненужные свитки-чертежи к себе в кабинет, как послышался звук разбивающегося стекла, порыва ветра, и громкий крик на весь большой зал:  
  
— Николас!  
  
Главный Хранитель аж вздрогнул, но сообразив кто это, наплевал на свои дела и быстро оказался в зале, смотря на прилетевшего Ледяного Духа. Джек был весь мокрый, запыхавшийся, испуганный, взволнованный. С белых волос всё еще падали капли воды, которые не успели превратиться в лед, под ногами образовался белый круг из острого инея, своим холодом вымораживая паркет, а серебристые глаза светились решительностью и затаенной злостью.  
  
— Что? Что случилось, Джек? — подходя ближе к взволнованному Духу Холода, сразу же поинтересовался Северянин.  
  
— Безликий… вырвался, — Джек перевел дыхание, быстро смахнул с лица неприятно застывшие капельки воды, и взяв себя под контроль, быстро начал объяснять, — Я был на Аляске, в одной из деревушек, как рядом появился… Кромешник. Злой, как черт. Сказал, чтобы я передал тебе и остальным. Он заточил Безликого в какой-то пещере, чтобы ослабить до основного боя, но час тому назад его кто-то выпустил. Безликий бешеным стал, неизвестно, что он сейчас может сделать, если его не поймает Бугимен, так что тебя было велено предупредить и передать. Оповещай остальных. Неизвестно, к кому в гости Пустота решит наведаться.  
  
Ледяной сделал паузу, рассказав основное и давая Санте время на понимание случившегося. Молодой Дух неуверенно подошел к ближайшим балконным перилам и прислонился к ним, впрочем, посох отставлять от себя был не намерен. Полет сюда выдался слишком быстрым, спонтанным и опасным, как бы это не звучало. По всему потоку, который нес его на Полюс, проходили грозы, а когда он летел через Атлантику, то вообще попал в шторм, кое-как скорректировав полет и сумев поднять до того, как оказался в эпицентре бури.  
  
В голове творился всё тот же хаос, ноги откровенно не держали и хотелось свалиться на паркет, дико рассмеявшись от всех тех эмоций, что не могли таиться больше в голове и в душе. Страх, волнение, его желание, соблазн, вновь страх, только теперь из-за Безликого, желание прибить нервирующего Духа Пустоты, страх за Короля Кошмаров, который ушел вылавливать это прозрачное свихнувшееся существо. Неверие и опасность перед новым Духом, которому подвластна такая сила уничтожать тьму и диких Кошмаров Кромешника. Паника из-за Хранителей, особенно из-за Феи, которая может попасть под удар, и опять это чувство — вернуться сейчас к Королю и, если что, сражаться вместе с ним.  
  
Джек устало провел ладонью по лицу, на миг прикрывая глаза и понимая, что события сменились чересчур стремительно. Рядом послышался шокированный выдох Хранителя Рождества. Джек про себя невесело усмехнулся.  
  
— Дай мне телепорт, — словно вспомнив, быстро проговаривает Фрост и переводит внимание на Северянина, — Фея самая слабая сейчас. Её надо защитить. Вдруг, он вновь к ней наведается. А ты предупреди Банни и Песочника.  
  
Николас молчит несколько минут, словно сильно задумался, но после активно кивает и быстро подойдя к рабочему столу, что-то ищет в ворохе свитков, бумаг и деталей. Но всё же, найдя два маленьких шарика снова подходит к Ледяному Духа.  
  
— Держи, — протянув Джеку синий шарик, — А второй — это для защиты, ну, и чтоб я знал, если появится рядом Пустота. Только этот пожалуйста — не теряй больше, Джек.  
  
Фрост смотрит на такой же кругляш, только теперь чисто белый, и думает, как уже будет от него избавляться. Идея мгновенно приходит в голову, но он только кивает, слабо улыбнувшись Хранителю Рождества.  
  
— Спасибо, Николас. Всё, я к Туф. Прошу, предупреди остальных! — Зимний Дух еще раз кивает обеспокоенному Северянину и активирует синий камешек, исчезая в голубоватой вспышке.  
  
***  
  
Через незначительные мгновения он уже был в светлой и просторной зале Зубной Феи. Дух Холода успел в момент телепортации уничтожить маячок, ловко сжав его в пальцах и расколов своей магией. На странность, этот повредить было сложнее, чем предыдущий. То ли Фрост не смог достаточно вложить сил, то ли вновь Хранители изменили маячок, делая его более прочным.  
  
— Туф? Ты где? — Джек начал выискивать стаю пестрых помощниц, в надежде вместе с ними найти Хранительницу Памяти.  
  
— Джек? Ты… Что-то случилось? — уставшая Фея вылетела из широкого, разветвленного коридора, с удивлением смотря на неожиданного гостя, и в сопровождении двух йети.  
  
— Да, случилось. Безликого… кто-то выпустил, — посмотрев на удивленную и слегка недоумевающую Хранительницу, Джек только покачал головой, — Понимаешь, я был на Аляске, и в общем Дух Страха, он появился и сказал, что его ловушку, в которой был Безликий, кто-то разрушил и выпустил на свободу Пустоту.  
  
Джек закусил губу, внутренне злясь, что при йети нельзя было рассказать хоть часть правды. Однако, он не мог допустить, чтобы эти мохнатые существа услышали что-то новое, и после передали слова Северянину. Если Туоф он верил, то вот странные заходы Николаса и Банни с Песочником его занятно напрягали.  
  
Фея же, поняла всё сразу. Она тихо ахнула, со страхом осматривая Морозного Духа. Конечно, выспросить подробности и она не могла, по той же причине, что и Джек, но суть всего переполоха до неё дошла сразу, и вероятность, что Пустота вновь может к ней явиться, была весьма высока.  
  
— Даже и не знаю что сказать, Джек, — Туф с сожалением посмотрела на молодого Духа, как бы извиняясь, что сама не может ничем помочь, да и не может сама за себя постоять, — От меня что-то нужно? Может, хоть чем-то помогу?  
  
— Нет-нет, что ты! Просто, я беспокоился за тебя, и вот рассказав всё Николасу сразу к тебе, через телепорт. Хотел предупредить, ну или хочешь, сейчас отправимся в замок Северянина. Там безопасней, да и думаю остальные Хранители соберутся все вместе.  
  
— Но, а как же… — Фея посмотрела в сторону других зал, где трудились её помощницы, однако паническая мысль практически моментально исчезла из её головы. Ведь на те залы, в случае чего, теперь были наложены специальные чары, которые создавали защитный купол, а помощницы могли моментально активировать сеть порталов и благополучно исчезнуть. Тубусы, кстати, тоже подверглись формированию защитных чар, благодаря которым Пустота не сможет навредить воспоминаниям детей.  
  
— Хорошо, Джек. Давай тогда отправимся к Северянину. Но, если что — мне потребуется твоя помощь… Если конечно, ты не против, — Фея бы и хотела сказать другое, видя напуганного и чересчур взволнованного Духа Зимы, но опять таки не решалась из-за постороннего присутствия. Было видно, что Джек хоть и хочет помочь, но всеми мыслями не здесь. Он скорее всего сейчас хотел бы оказаться рядом с Королем Кошмаров, и помочь ему в случае нахождения Безликого.  
  
Однако последнее, что сейчас хотел сам Фрост, это быть рядом с Кромешником. Но с другой стороны, его подсознание орало в паническом ужасе, чтобы он как можно быстрее нашел Бугимена и помог с поимкой Пустоты. Всё же, несмотря на внутреннее переживания недавно произошедшего, он боялся за этот Ужас Ночи.  
  
— Да что ты такое говоришь! — попытался беззаботно фыркнуть Джек, находя цепочку разговора, и сфокусировав свой взгляд на Туоф, — Я, конечно же, помогу, не волнуйся. У тебя есть портал? Перекинешь?  
  
— Конечно, — Фея вытащила стеклянный кубик из маленького кармашка, который располагался на светло-коричневом кожаном поясе, и подозвала к себе Джека.  
  
Йети что-то пробурчали за её спиной. Скорее всего, они предпочитали большие телепорты, которые слишком резким рывком перетаскивали на большие расстояния, не заботясь о состоянии переносимых.   
  
Когда светло-золотистая вспышка растаяла в воздухе, то в красиво-освещенной зале не осталось никого, а где-то в соседних помещениях запищали маленькие зубные крохи, еще более усиленно работая.  
  
***  
  
В зале были все, и даже Банни, который хмурился, бурчал себе что-то под нос, и был крайне возмущен тем что случилось. Джек, стоял дальше всех, прислонившись к деревянной балке и скрестив руки на груди, посох же был приставлен рядом. Ледяной напряженно вслушивался в предложения Хранителей: напасть, начать поиски, придумать защиту на Пасху, создать новую ловушку и заманить туда Безликого.  
  
В общем всё, что услышал Джек до рассвета, было слабо, не актуально, чересчур наигранно и бесполезно против свихнувшегося Безликого. Который, кстати, пока не напал и детей тоже не трогал. Он словно исчез, но Джек точно знал, что Дух Пустоты рыскает по миру в желании создать себе прозрачных марионеток или подкопить силы. Однако, если он не напал до настоящего времени, значит кое-кто очень злой вылавливает Пустоту по миру, и просто не дает собрать достаточное количество сил. Джек вздохнул, посмотрел налево: в большом витражном окне занималась светло-розовая заря. Он передернул плечами и пошевелился, для большего комфорта устраиваясь возле жесткого дерева.  
  
Хранители ничего не придумали, но распределяться сейчас по миру было опасно. Неизвестно, что взбредёт в голову Безликому. До Пасхи оставалось всего ничего — три дня. Кролик истерил как только можно. Конечно, ушастого кенгуру понять было можно. Но выставлять идею о собрании остальных Духов и общем нападении прямо сейчас на Пустоту, было явно лишнее. Если тенька на руке Джека до сих пор не среагировала, обозначая легким касанием, что Питч поймал Пустоту, то остальным находить и пытаться заковать прозрачного Духа бесполезно. Если с этим монстром кто-то и мог бы справиться, то только Кромешник.  
  
Джек незаметно улыбнулся, низко опуская голову. Кончики пальцев неожиданно потеплели, впрочем, как и щеки. Фрост с силой закусил губу, и постарался вырезать из мыслей все те картинки, что вновь вернулись к уставшему сознанию. Фантазия разыгралась, и Джек чуть не заморозил всю залу, вовремя спохватившись и уняв вышедшую из-под контроля силу. О том, о чем он подумал, думать было нельзя. Не сейчас по крайней мере.  
  
— И? Ну? Ну что-нибудь кто-то придумал еще? Давайте же! Пасха на носу, а этот недо-Дух может всё испортить! — громче обычного рявкнул кроль, он нервно подошел к столу, ударил лапами столешницу и требовательно осмотрел всех гнетущим взглядом.  
  
— Что мы можем сделать, Банни? Ты ведь видишь, он не объявляется пока что. Я предлагаю лучше тебе вернуться в Лабиринт и продолжить подготовку, но если что, мы придем на выручку или ты к нам, — уверенно произнес Санта, не имея в наличии более лучшего плана, чем дождаться первого хода Пустоты.  
  
— Да? Решаешь меня отослать? А не лучше ли найти его? — вновь взвинчивается Банни, рявкая на весь зал.  
  
— Да где ты его найдешь?! — не выдержав всей суматохи и ора Кролика, рявкает Джек.   
  
Все замирают, оборачиваясь в сторону Ледяного Духа. Он только зло фыркает, берет свой посох и подходит ближе, не обращая внимания, что его следы оставляют на паркете толстый слой голубоватого льда.  
  
— Потрудись объяснить, как ты сейчас будешь прыгать по миру и орать во всю глотку Безликого? — прищуривается Фрост, смотря на замолчавшего кроля, — Хорошо, найдешь, или он тебя. Что потом? Будешь драться? Бумеранги против двух белых мечей? Против прозрачного шакрама? Мы у Феи бились аж трое, и эта тварь потом исчезла, а появившись — меня ранила. А заметь, у меня магическое оружие и щит был изо льда и магии соткан. Мне помогло? Или хочешь, чтоб твой Светлый Праздник стал темным из-за траура, по причине смерти Хранителя Надежды?  
  
Джек резко замолкает, гневно осматривая притихшего Кролика, который упрямо смотрит в сторону, не выдержав взгляда Зимнего Духа, и поджимает уши. Остальные присутствующие замолкают так же. Не то от удивления из-за Ледяного Джека, который впервые на их памяти поднял на кого так голос и настолько жестко оборвал, не то до них дошло, какая опасность может грозить, если они нарвутся на Безликого.  
  
— Этот Дух опасен. Он, как загнанный в угол зверь — обезумевший, страдающий бешенством. И если раньше можно было предугадать его действия, то теперь нельзя вообще. А его подлая привычка исчезать и появляться со спины — это, вообще, смертельная тактика... — устало доносит свою последнюю мысль Джек и, немного успокоившись да сбросив всё свое негативное настроение, медленно убирает лед на паркете.  
  
— Джек прав, — после минутного молчания спокойно, но бескомпромиссно заявляет Северянин, — Нам нужно выждать и следить за детьми, господа. Не уверен, что идея искать сейчас Безликого лучшая.  
  
Все вновь потупили взгляд и соглашаются со словами главного Хранителя. Но молчание длится недолго. Несколько йети громко затопав совсем рядом, бесцеремонно разворачивают Санту и громко бурча, тыкают мохнатыми пальцами в глобус. Остальные Хранители моментально оборачиваются, так же взирая на глобус.  
  
— Великие Миры! — испуганно восклицает Фея, — Это… Это как? Что еще он нам устроил?  
  
На крутящемся шаре, где обозначались золотые огоньки, вспыхивали белые точки, расходясь сияющими кругами на разных континентах, и, там, где круги достигали огоньков, те гасли, высвечиваясь в блекло серый. Вспышек было не менее пяти: центральная Европа, Восточная Азия, Северная и Южная Америка, Австралия.  
  
«Этого не может быть! Этого просто не может быть. Пустота слишком обессиленный сейчас!» — крутилось в сознании Джека. Но вслух он ничего не произносил, с ужасом понимая, что круги становятся всё больше по диаметру и захватывают большие территории, как цунами, поглощая на своем пути всё золото огоньков.  
  
— А я вам… А я вам говорил?! — переводя дыхание, словно внезапно стало не хватать кислорода, возмущенно восклицает Кролик.  
  
— Так, всё! — быстро среагировавший и собравшийся Хранитель Рождества обернулся к остальным, — Каждый берет по континенту! Чтобы это не было, нужно добраться до источника. Я в Европу и Азию. Песочник ты… Да, в Северную Америку.  
  
— Я в Южную! — спохватывается Джек, мельком переводя взгляд на глобус и запоминая расположение. Территория северной Бразилии, возле одного из притоков Амазонки, в тропическом лесу.  
  
— Банни, бери Австралию, — командует Северянин, и быстро схватив со стола мешочек достает телепорты, один камешек кидается Кролику, другой Джеку, Песочнику, и последний для себя, — Туф, остаешься здесь с йети, они за тобой присмотрят. Господа, кому нужны ловушки и…  
  
Остальное Джек не слушает, он уже активировал свой портал и синяя вспышка выхватывает его из замка Северянина  
  
***  
  
Когда синее сияние рассеивается, Джек уже может наблюдать раннее утро и стелющейся туман над зеленеющими лесами и змейкой-Амазонкой, которая неспешно протекает практически через весь континент. А еще он подмечает несвойственное белое сияние, исходящее чуть северней его нахождения, на небольшом пятнышке земли, странном — словно вырезанном. Словно здесь недавно был лес.  
  
Джек подлетает ближе, сияние только усиливается, и он понимает, что здесь действительно еще пару часов назад мог быть недостающий кусочек леса. Только вот… здесь была бойня. И Джек даже знает что за бойня, и кто в ней участвовал. Голова начинает немыслимо болеть, но Фрост берет себя в руки и преодолев яркий свет исходящий из середины поляны, приземляется на её кромке, граничащей с десятиметровыми зарослями лиан.  
  
На странность, здесь ничего нет. Только большой шар белого света. Ледяной Дух настороженно держит впереди себя посох, готовый в любую минуту к новой опасности. Шар излучает слишком сильное свечение, но Джек не знает, как это свечение связано с тем, что было изображено на глобусе. Здесь, на ближайшие сотни километров, нет деревень и населенных пунктов, так почему эта штуковина показывает совершенно другое, а на факте является всего лишь большим магическим фонарем?  
  
Выдохнув и приняв единственно правильное в данной ситуации решение, Джек концентрирует силу и швыряет заряд ледяной магии в белый шар. Тот мгновенно обволакивается голубой коркой льда, и замигав, потухает, осыпаясь осколками на зеленую, из-за листвы и порушенных деревьев, землю. Фрост, подумав с секунду, подходит ближе, осматривая странный светильник.  
  
«Зачем Безликому устанавливать здесь этот чертов шар? Если его здесь поджидал или настиг Кромешник? Почему этот шар светился для нас? Чтобы приманить? Но здесь нет опасностей для детей! Но…» — Джек додумывает и до него наконец доходит.  
  
— Чтобы среагировали Хранители и кинулись врассыпную по миру. Каждый поодиночке слишком слаб… — шепотом произносит Дух Зимы. Он шокировано додумывает зачем. Как? Почему Пустота выстроил такой ход событий, и как, черт возьми, он устанавливал эти сферы, если у него была при этом битва с Королем Кошмаров?  
  
Где-то в зарослях затихают птицы, трескается, как по закону подлости, веточка, и Джек медленно оборачивается, понимая с молниеносной скоростью.  
  
«Только если Дух Пустоты не прыгнув в определенное место, создал существо, приказал ему использовать сферу позже, а сам пытался каждый раз при драке ускользнуть в другое место, ибо за ним был хвост в виде разозленного Черного Духа. Не будь слежки и битв, Безликий затаился бы на одном месте и поджидал бы сам глупого Хранителя или Хранителей. Но так, пришлось оставить только созданного наспех помощника, и ловушку в виде сияющей сферы. То есть сейчас в зарослях…»  
  
Джек не домысливает, выставляет ледяной щит быстрее, чем до него долетают пять белых игл. Он полностью разворачивается к опасности и понимает, что заросли начинают шевелиться, прежде чем на осветленную часть выходит человекоподобное существо — прозрачное, под три метра ростом… Весь в какой-то бело-светящейся броне, держащий в одной руке белую сферу, а в другой длинный, точно такой же светящийся белой энергией меч.  
  
— Наспех создал, да? — со смешком переспрашивает то ли себя, то ли Безликого, Джек. Однако времени шутить не остается. Где-то мелькает понимание, что и других сейчас ждут такие вот сюрпризы. Джек надеется, что они справятся, а сам ловко уворачивается от четырех мечей, которые создаются в воздухе благодаря этой чертовой сфере.  
  
— Да, чтоб тебя! — рявкает Фрост, сверкает злым серебряным взглядом, и выставив большой щит снежинку, со всей дури швыряет около сотни мелких игл в прозрачное, очень жуткое существо. Они попадают, но не все — белая броня выдерживает половину ледяной атаки.  
  
До этого, бой проходивший здесь был масштабным и места хватает, чтобы кружить друг перед другом, готовясь к следующей атаке. Но, по всей видимости, существо не оценивает изящный момент перед нападением и просто грубо порывается вперед, чтобы секущим ударом навредить Джеку. Одна идея, мысль, всё происходит за долю секунды: Джек создает перед собой пятиметровую ледяную стену, удар приходится по ней, но в тот момент, когда лед раскалывается на громоздкие куски, парнишка уже в другом месте, и создает несколько ледяных кинжалов, кидая в бронированное существо, которое гулко рычит и желает любым путем уничтожить Зимнего Духа.  
  
Этот прозрачный помощник не такой, как остальные, и Джек удивляется, как за такое короткое время Безликому удалось создать такого монстра. Со свистом рядом проносятся белые ножи. Два из них задевают левое предплечье, распарывая ткань. Но Джек не чувствует боли, улыбаясь и швыряя в прозрачного две магических сферы, откидывая его на пять метров дальше. Ему не требуется поворачивать голову и смотреть на свою руку. Он знает, что тень мягким теплом расползлась по телу, создавая под толстовкой броню в виде плотно прилегающей водолазки.  
  
Неожиданное шипение, хищное и злое, и молоденького Духа неожиданно отшвыривают к другой части начинающегося леса. А на том месте, где он сейчас стоял, формируется прозрачное животное, в виде большого ягуара. Человекоподобный гигант тоже поднимается, и теперь получается двое на одного. Ледяной трясет головой, поднимается с настила веток и лиан, смотрит на свою безбожно распоротую на груди толстовку: когти прозрачной твари распороли одежду, в надежде распороть и кожу, но вновь выручила непробиваемая тень.  
  
Понимание вновь подсовывает подлость, в виде откинутого в заросли посоха. Джек вздыхает, громко — символически, создавая в руках по две сферы из магии льда, и одновременно кидает в этих существ.  
  
Становится неприятно от факта, что теперь ситуация стала еще опасней. Он вновь думает о подлости Безликого, но сразу же уворачивается от белых сетей, которые решил на него накинуть прозрачный помощник. Ягуар поджидал с другой стороны. Дикая прозрачная кошка с ревом кидается на Джека, но несколько острых ледяных пик и удачный маневр, позволяют Зимнему Духу уйти от когтей в другую сторону, а кошка в последнее мгновение, скорректировав свой прыжок, минует ледяные пики.  
  
Фрост балансирует на краю леса и поляны, смотрит на двух существ, которые готовятся к совместной атаке. Внутри становится совершенно неспокойно. И он додумывается до единственно верного: выставляет щит, на мгновение закрывает глаза и прикасается к тени на правом запястье, и просит помочь.  
  
Когда белые топоры разбивают его светящийся щит, а ягуар кидается на Духа Холода, позади него формируется черная дымка, и с утробным рыком теневое существо в один прыжок перепрыгивает через Джека, и перехватывает в прыжке прозрачного ягуара, отшвыривая на другую часть поляны.  
  
Все замирают. Прозрачное существо не решается напасть, ягуар пытается подняться, а рядом с Фростом, разозлено из стороны в сторону мотая шипастым хвостом, стоит теневое существо. Саблезубая тенька-Кошмарик, опасно рычит, прижав уши, и гневно сверкает красным взглядом. Джек, пораженный, что на его тихий призыв всё же пришла та которую он звал, улыбается несмело, пользуясь моментом подходит ближе, аккуратно поглаживая холку теневого животного.  
  
— На тебе эта прозрачная недокошка, — довольно усмехается Джек.  
  
Саблезубая представительница Кошмаров понимающе урчит, и в момент срывается с места, кидаясь на прозрачного ягуара. А Джек выставив щит, создает игольный круг вокруг человекоподобного воина. Так, что ледяные иглы направлены на него, и его следующее движение, куда бы он не дернулся, будет опасно для его жизни.  
  
Он подмечает, как несвойственно громко, даже испуганно, зарычал прозрачный ягуар, уворачиваясь от острых теневых когтей. Но времени на рассматривание этой кошачьей битвы нет. Оружие в виде светящегося молота в руках у прозрачного воина разбивает ледяные шипы, и прозрачный враг снова наступает на Джека, размахивая массивным молотом, в надежде попасть по своей цели. Джек ловкий, быстрый, он легко уходит от тяжелых ударов, но всё же, резкие передвижения его быстро выматывают с учетом, что он тратит свою силу, то на магические ножи, то на щиты. А этому здоровенному существу хоть бы что, точно танк — идет напролом и ему фиолетово.  
  
Такая игра слишком быстро надоедает и перестает нравиться Джеку, к тому же, он всё же волнуется об остальных Хранителях. У них нет в союзниках двухметровой теньки-Кошмарика. Где-то сбоку слышится дикий рев, и когда Джек оборачивается, а вслед за ним и гигантский воин, саблезубка с победоносным видом делает последний взмах когтистой лапы, и чернота поглощает прозрачного ягуара.  
  
«С одним покончено», — едва довольно думает Фрост. И пока идет заминка, он быстро переводит внимание на замершего человекоподобного монстра, и швыряет в него льдисто-магическую сферу.  
  
Положение меняется и теперь двое на одного, только в пользу Джека. Он медленно начинает создавать вокруг себя непробиваемую сферу, чья внешняя часть покрыта шипами. Размахивая мощным хвостом, саблезубый Кошмарик с грацией смертоносного хищника тоже начинает кружиться возле потенциального прозрачного врага. Она теперь почти не рычит, пристально оценивая жертву и рассчитывая с какой лучше стороны напасть. Два кинжала появившихся в руке великана никак не пугают ни Фроста, ни саблезубку.   
  
Джек отвлекает внимание на себя, швыряя магические сабли в помощничка Пустоты, и он предсказуемо пытается уйти от режущих предметов, уворачиваясь и стараясь создать белый щит, но похоже энергия у него, подаренная Безликим, ограничена, и её становится всё меньше, а броня местами уже покрылась ледяными отсветами, и начинает трескаться.  
  
В момент, когда существо полностью отвлекается, тенька-Кошмарик нападает сзади, прыгая на спину и, вонзая острые клыки и когти в прозрачное тело, разрывает белую броню. Характерный металлический рев режет слух, но Джек, увернувшись от брошенных в его сторону двух маленьких сфер энергии, концентрирует силу на руках, и создает по всей поляне ледяные торосы, а после отшвыривает врага подальше от середины белой поляны, кидая на острые ледяные пики.  
  
Тенька, успевшая спрыгнуть с великана, теперь приглушенно рычит стоя по правой стороне от Джека. А прозрачный, неуклюже поднимается и, видимо, тратит всю свою силу на последний, мощный запал белой энергии, которая волной пускается в сторону Зимнего Духа и теньки. Светящийся серебристо-белым щит Фроста, на себя и на саблезубую теньку-Кошмарик. У их прозрачного врага не остается сил.  
  
Ледяной двигается с места, окруженный морозным сиянием, он подходит к существу, саблезубка не отстает и плавно идет рядом. Они сейчас вместе, как два опасных хищника, загнавшие крупную, но раненую жертву в ловушку. Красные глаза теневой кошки сверкают опасно — голодно, она предупреждающе рычит и скалит клыкастую пасть. А за Фростом остается белая дорожка из острого инея, воздух медленно вымораживается, а кончики пальцев всё ярче начинают светиться голубо-серебренной магией.  
  
Мысль — и прозрачное существо не может двигаться: магия холода сковывает его тело, примораживая к ледяным торосам и шипам. По воле Зимнего Духа острые шипы льда окружающие прозрачного великана увеличиваются, пронзая невидимое почти тело. Тенька-Кошмарик плавно изворачивается, медленно взмахивая хвостом и приблизившись совсем близко, замирает на пару мгновений перед опасным и смертоносным прыжком. Магическая сила Фроста удерживает помощника Безликого, и светящаяся белым броня трескаться на великане, осыпаясь холодными осколками. В этот момент саблезубая, теневая кошка кидается вперед, распарывая черными когтями прозрачное существо, а значительно снизившаяся температура, которую создал Джек, доканчивает дело.  
  
Через полминуты на вымороженной, пропаханной ледниками и острыми снежными иглами поляне становится тихо. Последний белый отсвет исчезает, и Джек может без опасения вздохнуть, прикрыть глаза и успокоить свою магию. Рядом неслышно переступая лапами подходит саблезубка, она щурит свои кошачьи глаза и тыкается мордой в грудь Зимнего Духа. Джек открывает глаза и улыбается, ласково поглаживая массивную морду, почесывая за левым ушком довольного Кошмарика.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — спокойно благодарит Ледяной. А саблезубка довольно начинает мурчать, переступая лапами, и гордая, что её заслуги похвалили. Джек усмехается, понимает, что это лучшее животное, конечно же магическое, которое когда-либо ему встречалось. А еще он думает, что безумно соскучился по дому, по Кошмарам и конечно же по своему Королю.  
  
— А еще надо поспешить к Хранителям, — вслух проговаривает Хранитель Радости. Он нарочито обходит в своих мыслях тему близких отношений с Черным Духом, наивно доказывая самому себе, что сейчас не время и, вообще, не о том надо думать. Он всё еще боится и пытается игнорировать то, что скрывается за этим страхом.  
  
Тенька-Кошмарик ведет ушам назад, прислушивается, но так и не почувствовав опасности, вновь расслабляется. А Фрост, закусив губу, вытаскивает из кармана еще один телепорт, который был на всякий случай. Самый слабый сейчас Северянин. Он взял на себя сразу два места.  
  
— Что ж… — Джек поднимает взгляд и смотря на саблезубку, мягко чешет мягкий нос, — Спасибо еще раз, но мне пора, а ты возвращайся домой. Не волнуйся, я постараюсь сегодня вернуться.  
  
Джек приободряюще улыбается и правда надеется, что фокусы Безликого закончатся и, хотя бы, к обеду он сможет вернуться в темные подземелья. И, конечно же, часть его рвется туда не из-за тепла и какого-то спокойствия, а только ради того, чтобы увидеть целого и невредимого Короля Кошмаров.  
  
Дух Зимы фыркает, улыбается и смотрит, как саблезубая кошка растворяется в черной дымке. Когда последние крупицы тьмы рассеиваются, Фрост качает головой, шевелит пальцами, и почувствовав в правой руке свой посох, смотрит на свою порванную одежду. Пару секунд и синяя морозная толстовка снова как новенькая. А молодой Дух Мороза с неясной улыбкой активирует телепорт в Азию, предположительно на то место, где был обозначен свет на глобусе. Северо-западная точка Китая.  
  
***  
  
Явиться на место, и понять, что попал вовремя.  
  
Битва шла на неровном скальном или, лучше сказать, горном откосе, который превращался в дремучий лес, совсем неправильный и неровный. Но если приглядеться, то наверное «хвост» одной из горных систем уходил чуть вниз, и потому лес который рос, был неровный и непонятно как выращенный.  
  
Джек пару раз помотал головой, чтобы сосредоточиться на сияющих вспышках, которые вспыхивали в пару метрах от него. Да, всё верно, и на этом месте был странно выжженный, поломанный кусок земли. Когда-то здесь росло пару больших деревьев, которые теперь валялись не подъемными бурсами, и пару разрушенных скальных откосов, в виде каменной крошки. Фрост фыркнул, надеясь, что все повреждения, отразившиеся на местной флоре, были нанесены Безликому.  
  
Северянин, как и предполагалось, отбивался сразу от двоих и выглядел весьма потрепанным. Наверное, только вековой опыт позволил ему совладать с опасными противниками и не пострадать существенно самому. По крайней мере, ран на его красной меховой шубе не было, но всё же, его меч заметно уступал лунным саблям.  
  
А противники оказались похоже на тех, что были у самого юного Хранителя. Такой же человекоподобный здоровяк, только этот без брони, зато с двумя длинными и здоровенными белыми секирами, и волкоподобная гиена, тоже прозрачная и слишком… длинная, как подумалось Ледяному Духу. Не медля, Джек крепко сжал посох и создав пару крупных, острых снежинок зашвырнул в гиену. Они угодили точно в цель и металлически взвизгнув, прозрачное животное отпрянуло от Хранителя Рождества, теперь нацеливаясь на Фроста.  
  
— Джек! Это ловушка. Я даже и не знал! В Европе был всего один прозрачный человек, как бы, но с ним я справился быстро, да и сфера… растворилась. А тут. Ничего не понимаю! — между атаками, быстро проговорил взволнованный Николас.  
  
— А тут и думать нечего, — Джек хотел бы усмехнуться и высказать всё, что он думает про Безликого, но боится, что сболтнет лишнего, да и для Санты будет новостью, какой сейчас на самом деле злой Фрост. Потому молодой Дух отбивается от гиены, швыряет в неё ледяными шарами и быстро договаривает: — Детям опасности нет, но, мне кажется, он специально прыгал по миру и оставлял ловушки, чтобы мы среагировали и рассыпались, а по одиночке мы уже более уязвимые.  
  
Две крупные атаки в виде белых сфер летят в двоих Хранителей, но Ледяной на автомате ставит большой щит, и посылает сотни острых клинков в двух прозрачных существ.  
  
— Да, как же так?! И как ты только справился?! — негодует старший Хранитель, и очень удачно разрезает бок трехметровому великану.  
  
Джек не отвечает, создает ледяной смерч и загоняет в него гиену, примораживая к белой скале, которая проморозилась на пару метров вглубь.  
  
«Да как… очень просто справился. Всего-то у меня отличный потенциал ледяной магии, плюс личная тенька-Кошмарик в охранителях, да, и конечно, броня под толстовкой из древних теней», — весело отвечает в мыслях Джек, замечая, как прозрачная гиена начинает подвывать, но не может сдвинуться с места.  
  
Незаметное для Хранителя Рождества колыхание воздуха и серебристое свечение на кончиках пальцев, и в эпицентре маленького смерча, который захватил прозрачное животное, еще ниже понижается температура. Животное замирает, а после покрывается белым инеем и неприятно трескается, осыпаясь белыми осколками. Смерч утихает, а Джек резко и неожиданно швыряет две большие пики в прозрачного гиганта. Те настолько быстро и неожиданно появляются и устремляются к цели, что неповоротливый великан не успевает среагировать, и в следующую секунду белые пики пронзают прозрачное тело насквозь.  
  
Человекоподобное существо противно рычит, но не может устоять на ногах и падает на колени, гневно смотря в сторону молодого Духа. Следующее происходит столь неожиданно, что даже Ледяной не успевает применить свою магию: Северянин пользуется моментом, и перехватив свой меч двумя руками, делает резкий взмах в воздухе, вместе с ним отрубая голову прозрачному существу.  
  
Джеку чудом удается не вскрикнуть. Он шокировано выдыхает, и не понимает… Как? Как Хранитель детского чуда смог сделать это столь быстро и хладнокровно? И пусть даже у них идет война… Пики бы добили прозрачного гиганта, убили бы его, и он исчез в воздухе словно пар. А Николас…  
  
Фрост отходит на пару шагов назад, не веря, смотря на угрюмого Санту, который словно его не замечает. Ледяному хочется закричать, наорать, убежать. Нет. Больше всего ему сейчас хочется исчезнуть, не видеть этой холодности со стороны самого доброго, казалось бы, Хранителя. Исчезнуть и оказаться где-то далеко, в полумраке, чтобы теплые серые руки крепко обняли. Уткнуться носом в черную теневую ткань и услышать шипяще мягкий голос своего Короля.  
  
Джек ледяной, Джек сам порой делал не совсем хорошие вещи, но и пугался их. Но, даже в событиях пятилетней давности, он не видел такой… жестокости? Может ему показалось? Но нет. Всё произошло, и сейчас последние искры белой энергии развеялись в сухом прохладном воздухе.  
  
— Ох. Справились, кое-как, — со вздохом явного облегчения говорит Северянин, и словно ничего не было, засовывает свой меч в ножны. Он оборачивается и внимательно оглядывает Джека, — С тобой всё нормально?  
  
— А? — Фрост спохватывается, загоняет страх подальше, и неприятное чувство отстраненности, и пытается приободряюще кивнуть, — Да, всё нормально. Теперь куда? К Банни?  
  
— Надо бы. Но вдруг и Сэнди нужна помощь?  
  
— Тогда я в Африку, если конечно у тебя найдется запасной телепорт, — Джек думает, что это отличная идея — разделиться. Северянин кивает, вытаскивает из безразмерного кармана на шубе зеленый камешек и кидает его Фросту. Парнишка пару секунд смотрит на камешек и, кивнув Хранителю, исчезает.  
  
***  
  
Знойный климат Сахары выматывает. Вид золотисто-белых песков слепит глаза, а сухой, жаркий воздух побуждает создать возле себя ледяной кокон с применением магии, чтобы лед не так быстро таял.  
  
Песочник смотрится здесь как никто лучше. Золотые вихры его магии летают над розово-лазурным небом — животные, постоянно создаются и разрушаются, благодаря нападкам трех огромных доисторических скорпионов. А сам Песочник отвлекается на борьбу с какой-то изящной и длиной сущностью. Она похожа на девушку, стройную и гибкую — прозрачную, даже нечто высокой прически можно разглядеть в жарком воздухе. Если бы Джек не сражался ранее, то подумал, что это всего лишь такой мираж. Но опасность была реальная.  
  
Скорпионы хищно защелкали клешнями, и двое из них отвлеклись от золотых пантер, и направились прямиком к Джеку. Сил у юного Хранителя Веселья оставалось всё меньше. Конечно, с этим скачками по миру, применение магии и постоянными физическими уклонениями, сойти с ума было проще некуда, а сил потерять и того подавно.  
  
Фрост не церемонится: перехватывает удобнее посох и направляет его на песок, промораживая песчинки и склеивая их льдом. Скорпионы же, двигавшие в его сторону, замирают на месте, временно не имея возможности вырваться из холодного плена. В этот раз приходиться создать смерч побольше — тоже ледяной. Семиметровый торнадо — снежный, острый, захватывает сначала двух прозрачных паукообразных, а затем, когда те от силы магии и низкой температуры рассыпаются, переходит на последнего скорпиона, и пантеры из золотого песка понимающе отступают, давая торнадо захватить в свой белый плен последнего прозрачного монстра.  
  
В глазах цвета серебра мелькают голубые искорки, и Джек упрямо удерживает слишком энергоемкий смерч до полного уничтожения врага. Песочник же, не теряет теперь внимание, и всю силу направляет на сущность, которая размахивает длинными белыми когтями. Золотые пантеры и пару рысей нападают на помощницу Пустоты, и вскоре сияющий золотым кокон закрывает собой последнюю неприятельницу, и та, с шипящим визгом, исчезает, растворяясь подобно дымке.  
  
— Всё, — прикрыв глаза от усталости, Джек опускает посох. Смерч развеивается, Ледяной Дух сухо сглотнув, падает на колени сам, от усталости и потери сил. И черные точки пляшут перед глазами. А еще вдобавок этот засушливый, жаркий климат. Нет. Всё же единственное тепло, которое ему нравится и он любит — это домашняя тьма, черные пледы и объятья Кромешника. Джек криво улыбается, прикрывая на миг глаза. Рядом раздается тихое шуршание и когда он открывает глаза, перед ним стоит Песочный Человек, внимательно на него смотря.  
  
— Всё в норме. Просто до этого был в Азии, у Северянина. А до этого сам знаешь — в Южной Америке.  
  
Сэнди понимающе кивает, и в его ладони появляется шар телепортации. Над его головой появляется облачко, и высвечиваются знаки. Северянин и Кролик тоже закончили, и теперь уходят в замок. Значит, и им тоже пора туда же. Хотя, Джек не отказался бы побыть совершенно в другом месте. Он кивает и взяв камешек, активирует его.  
  
***  
  
Когда, почти одновременно, все четверо Хранителей появляются в большой зале, потрепанные и измотанные на нет, Фея, до этого не находившая себе места, тихо вскрикивает и подбегает к замучившимся защитникам детской веры.  
  
— О, Луноликий! — вскрикивает Туф.  
  
«Не приведи Бездна!» — мрачно открещивается Джек, и облокачивается об удачно подвернувшуюся, большую коробку с железными механизмами.  
  
— Что с вами произошло? Никто не ранен? — Фея не знает за что взяться, и не может понять, кому досталось хуже.  
  
Кролик загнанно дышит и опирается о перила, что-то тихо бормоча себе под нос. Уши у него прижаты и подрагивают, а шерсть встала дыбом. Северянин шокировано улыбается и качает головой, словно вспоминая, что только что произошло и сам в это не верит, а может не верит, что выжил? Сэнди молчит, впрочем, как и всегда, но и знаки над головой не выставляет, он создает себе кресло из золотого песка и разваливается в нем, прикрывая глаза. А Джек сидит, облокотившись на дерево коробки и откинув голову назад, прикрыв глаза, и замораживая вокруг себя несколько метров.  
  
— Мальчики! Боги, да ответьте же вы! Что случилось? Вы не ранены?! — отчаянно выкрикивает Туф и тихо всхлипывает.  
  
— Всё… вроде… в норме, — усмехаясь, медленно произносит Джек.  
  
— Эта — эта тварь! Эта тварь загнала меня на… на самую высокую… точку Австралии! Косцюшко* Чертово Косцюшко! Эта ублюдская… прозрачная птица, загнала меня туда! — почти заикаясь делиться своими впечатлениями Кролик, и все понимающе устало улыбаются. Кролик, как всегда — не любит высоту.  
  
— Друзья мои, ну что… Как нас обвел вокруг пальца Безликий? А? Это же талант, талант!  
  
— Этот талант! Засунуть бы ему этот талант в...  
  
— Банни! — строго окликает Северянин и Туф. А кроль смотрит на них злым зверем и ворчливо отворачивается, припоминая высокую гору и нерадивую прозрачную птицу. Джек хочет рассмеяться, но понимает, как тяжело пришлось Хранителю Надежды. Ему самому не поздоровилось бы, если бы на помощь не пришла саблезубка.  
  
«Интересно, как там она дома? И главное, как сейчас сам Король Кошмаров?» — спрашивает про себя Фрост. Он мимолетно улыбается и думает, что еще может случиться за сегодняшний, начавшийся так паршиво, день, а главное, когда можно будет уйти домой.  
  
Рядом слышится уже более спокойный голос Северянина, который успокаивает Фею, и вместе с тем просит всех остальных пока не разбредаться, а успокоиться и сопоставить все факты, и решить, что делать им дальше. Ледяной Дух тяжело вздыхает и понимает, что этот день будет очень долгим и очень сложным.  
  
***  
  
Фрост, мельком залетев к Северянину в начале пятого дня, смотрит на настольные часы, фыркает себе под нос, и захватив третью пару кристаллов, мигом вылетает обратно на холодный воздух. Ледяной щурится от солнца и вновь летит в Европу.  
  
За последние часы Хранители практически не сидели на месте. Несмотря на то, что ловушки оказались в какой-то степени ложными и огоньки — дети не пострадали, Безликий каким-то образом умудрился разослать по сотне, а то и больше, городов своих монстров, которые медленно вытягивали у детей веру, и видимо передавали самой Пустоте.  
  
Пришлось всем, даже Кролику, мотаться по городам, континентам, выискивать этих прозрачных сущностей, уничтожать и стараться вернуть утерянную веру или ставить щиты на дома, а то и целые улицы. Работа была выматывающая. Фрост уже сам не запоминал, какой по счету город и в какой стране он облетает. Был точно уверен, что это всё еще Старая «добрая» Европа.  
  
Сил не было. В каждом городе, где мелкими группками светились огоньки, мог находиться один прозрачный помощничек, который старался вытянуть веру у детишек. Порой, Джек успевал до появления такого и ставил щит, порой прилетят в «разгар» уничтожения чуда, а порой и не успевал, но всё равно тратил уйму своих сил и создавал магических животных, и умудрялся вернуть с десяток детей их веру в Хранителей и чудо. Сейчас же оставалось еще около пяти городов.  
  
Джек закусил губу, мотнул упрямо головой, и завидев бледно-светящийся белый свет, возле одного открытого окна, полетел быстрее. Он был в Италии, и здесь было гораздо теплее, нежели в Норвегии или Англии.  
  
Трое детей увлеченно болтая и играясь, распахнули окно, чтобы теплый морской воздух и заходящее солнце согревало комнату. Они улыбались, и каждый на свой лад пересказывали друг другу какую-то сказку. А прозрачный силуэт завис возле окна, медленно, длинной рукой, вытаскивая золотые искорки из ребятни, сидевшей на полу. Фрост по злому посмотрел на одну из марионеток Безликого, направил посох и одним зарядом вывел из строя прозрачную сущность. Второй заряд развеял существо по воздуху, а дети начали вести себя более спокойно.  
  
Выдохнув и порадовавшись тому, что успел, Джек порылся в кармане, вытащил первый попавшийся щит сиреневого цвета и осторожно проникнув в комнату, положил уже начавший сиять камень на высокий шкаф, которой, судя по всему, передвигать в ближайшие два года точно не собирались. Почувствовав и, на миг, увидев фиолетовое свечение охватившее дом, Фрост улыбнулся и быстро вылетел из комнаты, а дети засмеялись, и дружно стали перелистывать страницы сказки.  
  
***  
  
— Всё. Мой предел, — Джек быстро дышал и ему хотелось опуститься на родной снег, прикрыться им и заснуть.  
  
Вечерело, на сиреневато-сером небе начали проступать первые звезды, солнце недавно село за горизонт. А Фрост прилетел в тайгу. В западную часть Сибири, где еще было морозно-холодно, повсюду лежал снег, а меленькие притоки крупных рек медленно оттаивали и журчали сквозь хрупкий лед.  
  
Хвойный, зимний лес, словно по всему миру не весна, а настоящая начинающая зима, был бело-зеленым, искристым от блестящего инея, спокойным и величественным. В сумраке, дневные птицы и животные давно укрылись в своих норках и на деревьях, зато ночные хищники активно просыпались, и с разных концов леса доносилось мудрое уханье филинов, недовольные хлопки крыльев нахохлившихся воронов, и тихие перебежки крупных хищников.  
  
Джек улыбнулся, упал на снег, возле какого-то не сильно высокого обрыва, где кончался лес и чуть вниз протекала речка, еще почти не оттаявшая, и за небольшими серыми скалами к северу, вновь начинался лес. Спокойно, тихо и главное умиротворяющее. Это было второе место на земле, где Джек любил проводить время, когда по всему миру шествовала весна.  
  
Где-то справа треснули ветки, несколько птиц разлетелось с деревьев, и на небольшой уступ выглянул любопытный… бурый медведь. Джек неприлично заржал, понимая, что хозяин тайги в принципе не ожидал увидеть нарушителя, тем более человека, на его территории. Хоть было видно осунувшегося после зимней спячки удивленного мишку, нельзя было недооценивать его габариты и настороженный вид. Ледяной забавно фыркнул, шевельнул посохом и в медведя полетел большой ком снега. Проверять силу Духа хищник не решился и глухо, но обиженно, рыкнув, косолапо устремился обратно в лес, а молодой Дух вновь рассмеялся и упал в снег, раскидывая руки в стороны и смотря на чернеющее небо.  
  
Столько сил за один день он никогда не терял… наверное.  
  
Фрост нахмурился. Вспомнил, как пять лет тому назад из-за «смерти» Песочного Человека взбесился и швырнул в Кромешника заряд льда, который остановил всю его тьму. Чертыхнулся, проклял воспоминание, ровно, как и самого Короля и отвернулся, смотря на виднеющийся внизу ручей, который умиротворял своим холодным журчанием.  
  
День выдался бешеным. Он сделал всё, что смог, злость от подлян Духа Пустоты уже не умещалась в приличные рамки. Джек надеялся, что при финальной битве сможет лично придушить эту прозрачную сволочь, причем голыми руками. Он налетался, казалось бы, на несколько лет вперед, отдал своей магии и сил так много, убил больше пятидесяти чертовых сущностей и сейчас ему еще предстояло лететь на Север. К Николасу. Все вновь собираются и думают, что делать дальше. Было решено, что Хранители должны держаться теперь вместе, ибо неизвестно, что еще может вытворить Дух Пустоты. Но перспектива на всю ночь остаться у Николаса, вновь найти самую заброшенную башню и спать на полу, Джека никак не прельщала. Ему хотелось домой. Он переживал за этого Ужаса Ночи, хоть и понимал, что будет не просто находиться с ним в одной комнате.  
  
— Черт! — Фрост заморозил ближайший камень, и вокруг него стал образовываться голубоватый круг изо льда.  
  
Что он будет делать, когда вернется домой? И что он хочет делать при этом? Ледяной закусил губу. С одной стороны… Он очень переживает за своего Короля, он очень по нему соскучился, он не знает, какой бой шел между Кромешником и Пустотой, и боится. А с другой же стороны, Джек боится возвращаться. Может быть другим он соврал бы — сказал, что боится того, что чуть не произошло между ними прошедшей ночью. Но самому себе Джек врать не мог. Да и зачем, если подсознание каждую свободную минуту твердит нерушимую истину. Он боится самого себя, своих поступков, своего желания. А еще сильней боится того, как на всё это отреагирует его Король Кошмаров. Джек прикрывает глаза, судорожно сглатывает, и вспоминает слова Черного Духа, его горящие глаза, их поцелуи, горячую кожу, свои стоны…  
  
И какого черта он не может перебороть самого себя, когда ему прямым текстом сказали что его хотят, но, черт возьми, без согласия не тронут! Всё вновь путается. Джек не может подобрать, что говорить и что делать, если вернется. Он не знает, как себя вести. И хочется, и не понять, что дальше делать, как не бояться, как…  
  
Фрост качает головой, словно сам отрицает. Думает, что все мысли в голове лишены смысла и дальнейшего существования. Он просто обычный Зимний Дух, по сути — молодой парнишка, который умер слишком рано, и целовался-то, всего один раз в жизни и то, украдкой, в щечку, когда было двенадцать лет, притом с девочкой. А потом, стал Духом, закрылся от всего мира, создал образ весельчака и прекратил думать о себе и о своей личной, черт её дери, жизни. А теперь…  
  
Джек рассмеялся, понимая, что часть истерики всё еще находится внутри.  
  
Теперь он имеет свой дом, пусть и не такой какой мечталось, зато большой, теплый и очень добрый, как бы это не звучало по отношению к самой тьме и теням. У него есть тот, кто стал безумно дорог и плевать, что несколько лет назад они чуть не поубивали друг друга. А главное, у этого Древнего Ужаса есть к нему ответные чувства. Он его защищает, ценит, учит, черт возьми, да он переживает и боится за него и за каждую царапину оставленную Пустотой!  
  
И Джек никогда не думал, что будет у него тоже нечто подобное семье, дому и личным отношениям. А самое паршивое и пакостное — он боится всего этого. Боится, что исчезнет, боится, что прекратится, боится, что отберут. И, конечно, боится показаться глупым, совсем несмышленым и неопытным. Он боится, он ревнует, он думает, что несовершенен. А Кромешник любит идеальность.  
  
Ледяному Духу хочется впасть в истерику, даже позорно зареветь, но он гневно мотнув головой, только сильнее зажмуривается.  
  
Страх, что ему причинят боль? Страх, что он переспит с кем-то? — Нет. Он боится вовсе не этого. А как будет выглядеть, как сможет перебороть в себе ту черту, которая обозначается словом — стыд. Он не знает, что будет дальше, и вдруг…  
  
— Ты идиот, Фрост! — ругает себя парнишка. Неосознанно создает в руке светящийся шар ледяной магии, крутит его и думает. Вновь думает. Проклинает свою неопытность, поминает недобрым словом свой молодой возраст, по крайней мере тот, при котором стал Духом. Он так боится что-то сделать не так. И при этом Джек так хочет продолжения. Хочет этого невыносимого и порой злого Короля Кошмаров.  
  
Ночь опускается матовым, черным пологом на таежный лес. Филины вылетают на охоту и вдалеке кричит сыч. Ледяной улыбается. Думает, что ему пора к Хранителям. Помочь, чем сможет, пусть и нет больше того чувства друзей и доверия, но помочь он хочет искренне. А после отпроситься на ночь улететь. Прилететь домой… и пусть будет то, что будет. Больше своих мыслей и предположений, которые облачаются в отвратительные страхи, Джек боится одного — потерять своего Короля Кошмаров.  
  
«Интересно, еще кто-нибудь в этом мире влюблялся, в свои триста двадцать четыре, в Черного Ужаса всея магического мира?» — невесело усмехнувшись, Морозный Дух поднимается с ледяного настила и улетает на Северный Полюс.  
  
***  
  
— А я вам говорю…  
  
— Банни! — хором заставляют заткнуться взбешенного и всклокоченного Кролика все остальные Хранители. Даже Песочник укоризненно грозит пальцем разбушевавшемуся Хранителю Пасхи.  
  
Джек Фрост утомленно рычит и сползает по деревянной балке на пол, недоуменно оглядев нервного кроля.  
  
Они уже полтора часа обсуждали о методах выловки Безликого, о защите детей и Лабиринта на Пасху, и конечно же методах борьбы с прозрачными существами.  
  
Джек проклял Пустоту и всё, что с ним связано. Ибо Хранители действительно взялись за обсуждения и действия, и никто на эту ночь не собирался уходить к себе. У Кролика кипела работа сама по себе и он мог каждые пол часа прыгать и проверять через тоннель. У Феи дома, крохи собирали и рассортировывали зубки, и с десяток йети охраняли зубной дворец, впрочем Туф могла тоже с помощью телепортов проверять всё ли дома в порядке. Сэнди послал нескольких красивых кондоров рассыпать золотой песок по тем городам, где уже властвовала ночь, но сам пока тоже был в замке. Всё было так, как надо. Как правильно и нужно. И Джек действительно мог бы порадоваться за Хранителей, если бы настолько не устал. Он незаметно поднялся, и отошел на балкон, смотря на темнеющий горизонт. Хотелось спать. Хотелось домой. Очень сильно.  
  
— Джек? Все нормально? — позади появился Северянин. Ледяной развернулся и кивнул Хранителю Рождества.  
  
— Что надумали по поводу Пустоты? — невесело оглядев Хранителя, спрашивает молодой Дух.  
  
— А что тут… Нужно его загнать в ловушку. Выловить. Понять, кто ему помог и снова ослабить.  
  
— Если не ошибаюсь, последний раз это делал Кромешник. Не думаешь позвать его? — Джек спрашивает специально, словно заинтересованно. Заодно и хочет узнать отношение Николаса к Королю Кошмаров в этой ситуации.  
  
— Незачем. Мы сможем справиться сами. Но даже, если он и сможет помочь сам, вновь выловив Безликого. Мне кажется… его тьма или как их… Кошмары, не такие уж и сильные, раз не могут сдержать Пустоту.  
  
Джек фыркает про себя, думая, что тьма и Кошмары, тем более дикие, настолько сильны, что Хранителям и не снилось. Поведение и слова Николаса наталкивают только на то, что он специально выгораживает Безликого и его силу, и указав на якобы слабость тьмы, не позволяет думать о том Духе, что помог освобождению. Словно этот «кто-то» совсем не имеет значения, и Безликий и так бы вырвался.  
  
— Я не знаю, Николас, — поддерживая разговор, пожимает плечами Фрост, — Мне как-то всё равно, какая у него тьма. Главное, чтобы это всё побыстрей закончилось и в Пасху Безликий не устроил нам тотальную заварушку.  
  
— Да… Будет не на руку. Хм… Об этом я не подумал, — Северянин задумывается, отводя взгляд. А Джеку слишком подозрительной кажется его последняя фраза. Словно он случайно сказал то, что не нужно было говорить вслух. Но это можно было обдумать дома. Сидя возле камина, вместе с Бугименом.  
  
— Послушай… — начинает Фрост, и как бы неловко улыбается, — Я очень устал… и тут слишком шумно. Я хочу улететь на всю ночь, а завтра вернуться и помочь.  
  
— Я понял тебя. Да, Джек, ты, конечно же, заслуживаешь отдых. Кстати, ты куда собираешься?  
  
«Домой!»  
  
— На Гималаи. Как всегда, — невинно улыбается Ледяной Дух.  
  
— Ясно, — Северянин хмыкает, и подумав, вытаскивает из кармана новый шарик, — Вот, держи, если что случится — позови нас. И будь осторожен, Ледяной Джек. Завтра утром жду тебя на собрании. Будем продумывать финальную битву.  
  
— Спасибо большое! Обязательно прилечу! — Джек кивает, демонстративно засовывает шарик в карман и добро улыбнувшись, взлетает вверх, улетая с Северного Полюса.  
  
***  
  
«Опять шарик, да он что — издевается?!» — возмущенно думал Джек, покручивая в руках кругляшек со следящим маячком.  
  
К тому времени, когда он его достал из кармана, он был уже возле Гималайских гор. Да, специально пролетел несколько тысяч километров, чтобы Николас убедился в его словах. В конце концов, в расщелинах высоких гор тоже клубиться тьма и через неё ему открыт проход домой.  
  
Снежные и острые вершины ярко виднелись над облаками, и Джек подумал, что пора уничтожать шарик. Он начал медленно опускаться вниз, быстро вымораживая блестящий золотым маячок. Послышался характерный треск волшебного стекла, и Фрост мимолетно улыбнулся, как неожиданно его с силой что-то ударило в спину.  
  
Вскрикнув и потеряв равновесие, Ледяной Дух начал падать. Ему повезло, и многометровый слой снега смягчил падение. Конечно же, для Духа не грозила смерть от падения об острые скалы, но было бы неприятно. Джек, резко оборачивается, взлетая со снега и немного зависая в воздухе. Ничего странного на небе нет, зато он замечает белую вспышку по левую сторону.  
  
Помянув очень недобрыми словами сущностей Безликого, Джек вовремя выставляет щит, и белые иглы разбиваются о него. Всего одно человекоподобное существо кружит совсем близко, почти невидимое, но в темноте его выдают светящиеся глаза, прям как у самой Пустоты, но чуть тускнее. Духу Зимы некогда церемониться и, к тому же, он слишком устал.  
  
Он поднимает снежную бурю, благо снега и холода для этого полно. Создает последний, за эти сутки, смерч, и замораживает марионетку, медленно покрывая его прозрачное тело белым инеем и в конце, когда тот застывает белой статуей, находясь в эпицентре смерча, Джек со всей силы кидает в него льдисто-серебряный кинжал, и сущность рассыпается, переставая существовать.  
  
Буря постепенно успокаивается, а Фрост потратив последние силы, загнанно дышит. Он слишком устал. Поудобнее схватив посох, он подходит к острому краю горы, там, где белый снег переходит в белые облака, Джек понимает, что внизу крутой обрыв и делает шаг вниз.  
  
Пара секунд свободного падения, ловкое лавирование меж острыми уступами, и уже видно темноту одной из расколовшихся частей горы. Дух Зимы незамедлительно летит в темноту, и как только оказывается в ней, опускается на холодные скалы, делая шаг в самый темный участок нависающих отовсюду камней.  
  
***  
  
Просьба или скорее приказ высказан. Джек чувствует легкую волну тепла, сгусток тьмы буквально выталкивает его в другое пространство и вот уже под ногами чувствуется «живой» черный ковер, а напротив него горит камин. Ледяной облегченно выдыхает. Он дома.  
  
«Неужели?» — с довольной, но слабой улыбкой думает Джек, когда еще одна дымка появляется рядом с камином, и в следующую минуту из неё появляется сам Король Кошмаров.  
  
— Я первый вернулся, — невпопад говорит Джек первое, что приходит в голову, осматривая злого и потрепанного Кромешника. Благо никаких ран он не видит, это заметно поднимает настроение и успокаивает молодого Духа.  
  
— Рад видеть, что не только у меня день не задался, — осмотрев Фроста с ног до головы, подло ухмыляется Питч. Он отпускает незначительные остатки тьмы, что у него остались после всех невозможных перемещений по миру, и делает шаг по направлению к Джеку.  
  
— Скажи, что ты его выловил и вновь временно похоронил под каким-нибудь черным саркофагом? — почти жалобно спрашивает Ледяной Дух.  
  
Он на автомате отпускает посох, но звука падающего дерева не слышно: тьма услужливо подхватывает магическое оружие и прячет в одной из темных зал. Джек не стесняясь и, в принципе, не боясь, медленно скользит взглядом по Бугимену и думает, что сегодня пережил его личный Ужас Ночи. Какие битвы выиграл и какие подляны ему устроил Безликий. Фросту нестерпимо хочется подойти к Питчу и крепко обнять, прижаться плотней и понять, что всё хорошо. Он соскучился. Он боялся за него. И пусть — пусть чувствует и считывает этот страх. Этот можно.  
  
— Не смог. Прыткий, бешеный, злой. Он ведь оставлял за собой нечто на подобии ловушек? — Кромешник не уверен, но чувствует подсознательно, полагаясь на многотысячелетний опыт и интуицию. Ведь не мог прозрачный Дух быть таким довольным всё время боя в разных местах мира.  
  
— Ловушки? — Джек хмыкает, — Это легко сказано. Сферы белые, думали они детей могут уничтожить. Каждый кинулся врассыпную по миру. А там по две мощные сущности. Одна человекоподобная в белой броне, а другая… в виде животного. Кролик потом весь день плевался из-за птицы, загнавший его на Косцюшко.  
  
Бугимен понимающе ухмыляется. Подходит к Джеку и смотрит в усталый серебряный взгляд.  
  
— Сильно досталось?  
  
— Нет. Всё благодаря твоей тьме и кстати саблезубке. Я её позвал, и она пришла, — Фрост улыбается, и теперь полностью расслабляется, поняв, что наконец дома. Пусть и на одну ночь. Ведь впереди у них начнутся самые тяжелые дни, и вскоре предстоит главное сражение. Настоящее сумасшествие. Но этот вечер, пусть хотя бы он, будет спокойным и лично для них.  
  
Джек медленно поднимает руку и осторожно проводит по-острому плечу затянутому в черную теневую ткань. Судорожный выдох и Ледяной Дух больше не может терпеть: скидывает маску веселья и устало роняет голову на грудь Короля, осторожно приобнимая его. Горячие руки незамедлительно прижимают ближе, обнимая за талию, и его аккуратно целуют в белую макушку.  
  
— Сумасшедший, просто сумасшедший день, — тихо бормочет Джек, сильней прижимаясь к Кромешнику и потераясь щекой о мягкую черную ткань, — Он совсем оборзел. Столько марионеток. А еще Хранители. Их страх, паника. Выходка Северянина.  
  
— Какая выходка? — Питч приподнимает голову молодого Духа за подбородок и сразу целует его в губы. Больше этого несносного Снежного он сегодня не отпустит. Хватит с них битв.  
  
Джек жмурится, прижимается ближе, перемещая руки на шею своего личного Кошмара, и позволяя углубить поцелуй, слабо постанывает.  
  
— Он… — с трудом оторвавшись, судорожно начинает рассказывать Дух Зимы, — Он голову марионетке отрубил. Хотя не надо было. В нем уже мои пики были.  
  
Джек откидывает голову назад, позволяя Королю Кошмаров спуститься ниже, целуя шею.  
  
— Мне так страшно стало…  
  
— Значит я верно почувствовал твой страх, — мягкий поцелуй на щеке, и Питч с удовольствием запускает пальцы в белые волосы парнишки, — Еще раз так испугает тебя или дернется со своей жестокостью, лично, ему самому голову оторву. — предупреждающе выговаривает Кромешник. Он перемещает одну руку вниз, задирая холодную толстовку и оглаживая ледяную, идеально гладкую, кожу своего Снежного Духа.  
  
«Безумие», — проносится красной вспышкой в голове Фроста. И он не понимает, как дошло до таких времен, такой жестокости и подлости. Но всё медленно стирается из памяти, потому как сейчас он отпустил себя, и нет дела до того, что происходит наверху. Есть он, есть его Король. Есть погружающаяся в мягкий сумрак зала, выходы из которой медленно закрываются тенями. Джек знает, что его не собираются отсюда выпускать. Уж точно на эту ночь. Улыбка на лице легкая и усталая. Тихий всхлип от болезненного укуса на шее, и молодой Дух Холода выгибается сильнее.  
  
Страх, терзавший его до этого, медленно, словно нехотя, уходит на второй, а после и третий план. Пересиливает тоска. Он настолько наскучался за этот день, намаялся и испугался, что все домыслы становятся вовсе незначимыми и несущественными. Он вновь улыбается, обнимает крепче своего Короля и довольно щурится от теплых рук пробравшихся под толстовку. Легкая дрожь пробегает по телу, приятными искорками впитываясь в кожу. Словно ему именно этого и не хватало эти пятнадцать часов. Беловолосый парнишка облизывается, вскидывает голову и пристально смотрит в горящий золотом взгляд Древнего Ужаса. Его Ужаса.  
  
Так просто оказывается сказать: «Я скучал» и мягко прижаться к теплым губам в просящем поцелуе. Просто поддастся под умелые ласки и откровенно застонать, царапая короткими ногтями черную ткань, желая её скинуть или порвать в эту же секунду. Джек расслабляется, последний раз взглядывает, как закрывается плотными черными плитами из тьмы выходы из смежной залы, и для самого себя качает головой.  
  
«К черту… К черту всё! Закрой, закрой их скорее!» — нетерпеливо вскрикивает подсознание и Джек поддается внутреннему голосу. Улыбается в развязный страстный поцелуй, и жмется к сильному горячему телу. Он хочет эту ночь сделать общей. Он хочет своего Темного Короля. Он соскучился по нему, он безумно за него боялся.  
  
Кромешник отстраняется лишь на миг, заглядывает в серо-дымчатые глаза мальчишки, нарочито медленно проводит по гибкой спине, и с легкой усмешкой подцепляет когтем морозно-синюю ткань толстовки. В золотых горящих глазах веселье и довольство, что теперь этот неугомонный мелкий Дух рядом, яркое желание и всего грамм той самой серьезности и трезвости, которая не позволяет переступить грань. Не сейчас, не до того, как Фрост сам позволит. Питч приглушенно рычит, склоняется ближе, и медленно проводит кончиком языка по мягким губам парнишки, дразня его.  
  
«Разрешишь?» — вопросительно смотрит на Джека Король Кошмаров, — «Что ты мне хочешь разрешить сегодня?»  
  
Провокационно, молча, только глядя в глаза.  
  
С этим вопросом приходит столько чувств и эмоций. И столько их может нахлынуть еще, когда Джек ответит. Древнему Духу ужасно хочется, чтобы Фрост ответил положительно, хочется, чтобы мальчишка поддался. Но ведь этот Снежный мальчишка единственный, кому не сможет навредить Бугимен. Потому и ждет, заглядывая в родной серый взгляд. Джек немного потерян — совсем чуть-чуть, больше распален, удивлен и что-то усиленно продумывает в своей голове.  
  
Сам Фрост знает — это последняя черта, последний их перелом. И только от него сейчас зависит всё, что будет твориться через несколько минут или часов. Джек тяжело сглатывает, знает, что тянуть нельзя, да и самому тошно от этого бездействия. Он хочет ласки, хочет прикосновений и поцелуев. Но той самой, не затуманенной желанием, частью сознания понимает и оценивает выбор предоставленный ему. Раздумывает еще секунду и поддается под новый поцелуй, всего на микросекунду, а отстранившись, мимолетно улыбается.  
  
— Всё... Всё, что захочешь разрешу, — невозможно тихий шепот в горячие губы, и Джек закрывает глаза, концентрируясь на ощущениях. Он думает, что послать к черту все свои страхи не такая уж и плохая идея.  
  
Тени по приказу закрывают светящиеся кристаллы на потолке, и в зале остается относительно немного света только от ярко горящего огня в камине. Но двоих, увлекшихся друг другом, это теперь не волнует. Молодой Дух Холода откровенно льнет к Королю Кошмаров, обнимая крепко, наслаждается и растягивает удовольствие в медленном поцелуе, совсем не приторном, но для Джека очень сладком.  
  
А Черный Дух усмехается, позволяет до конца скинуть официально-представительный тон, совсем не главным, но важным приказом оставляя многих Кошмаров и теней на входе в подземелья. Ведь ему самому уже не до слежения за безопасностью. В его руках теперь этот постанывающий, идеально изящный парнишка, который так откровенно ластится, наслаждается и не скрывает теперь своих эмоций, охотно притираясь всем телом, и легко вздрагивая от каждого нового прикосновения.  
  
Ненужная и давно мешающая синяя толстовка в одно из растянувшихся мгновений стягивается Кромешником и неизвестно куда швыряется, а главное его мальчишка остается без верха, и можно вдоволь наласкать его, покусать, зацеловать и поставить метки на белой согревающейся коже. Питч не скрывает от него своего голодного взгляда и плотоядной усмешки, когда демонстративно медленно спускается на ключицы и также медленно ведет языком по выпирающим косточкам. Джек всё же чертовски вкусный и морозный.  
  
А Фросту кажется несправедливым, и он старается, как можно скорее, содрать ненужную теневую одежду со своего Ужаса Ночи. К его счастью это удается быстро, тьма сама, а возможно от ленивого приказа, рассыпается. И Джека моментально прижимают к горячей серой коже, от чего парнишка сладко вскрикивает, запуская тонкие пальцы в черные волосы Короля.  
  
Ему теперь так хочется огласить вслух то, что было показано вчера ночью. Простое «хочу тебя» не умещается в словах. Не должно звучать так сухо. Джек всхлипывает, царапает плечи Черного Духа, настойчиво кусается и трется пахом о бедро мужчины, мелко подрагивая. Питч отстраняет парнишку всего на несколько мгновений, смотрит в глаза, ищет ответ на свой невысказанный вслух вопрос, находит и, с усмешкой, резко дергает Джека на себя, перемещая руки на аппетитные ягодицы и крепко сжимая, вплотную прижимая к себе и давая почувствовать свое возбуждение.  
  
Джек сегодня не выглядит тем самым олененком, он только ластится, вскрикивает и стонет — протяжно, громко. Король Кошмаров целует податливые уже многократно раз покусанные губы Снежного и утягивает его за собой, по мере возможности лаская все доступные части тела юного Хранителя. А Джек — маленький чертенок, царапается и руками тянется к поясу черных брюк Короля, что развеивает последние опасения последнего.  
  
— Тише, ну же… Тише, Снежный мой, — почти ласково лизнув в мягкие губы, как может успокаивает Кромешник. Мотнув головой, он спешно проводит горячими ладонями по острым лопаткам парнишки, подводя его к тому самому круглому и, на счастье, плоскому куску камня.  
  
— Иди ко мне... — шепот в самые губы, вынуждая Джека сперва сесть на прохладную, почти черную, поверхность, целуя настолько нетерпеливо, пока последняя деталь одежды осыпается теневой дымкой.  
  
Фроста вновь ведет: он постанывает, страстно отвечает на новый поцелуй и притягивает к себе своего Короля, послушно, желанно разводя ноги в стороны и позволяя старшему Духу придвинуться к нему вплотную. Он ложится на холодный серый камень, вздрагивая от каждого легкого прикосновения к своему телу, но ему вновь нетерпится прикоснуться к горячей коже быстрее, ощутить серый бархат под руками, языком очертить изгиб шеи, и получить за это горячий поцелуй в губы. Внизу всё начинает беспрерывно тянуть, а возбуждение теперь невозможно скрыть. Впрочем, он больше и не хочет скрывать, позволяя себя трогать и рассматривать. К черту, к черту все...  
  
Ледяной шумно дышит — выгибается дугой, совсем неприлично и откровенно. Острые черные когти нежно царапают плоскую грудь, слегка задевают левый сосок и скользят вниз, на живот, останавливаясь на кромке начинающихся бридж. Усмешка на тонких губах, и тихий рык перед остро-пьянящем поцелуем. Джек вздрагивает сильней и немного отстраняется, впиваясь серым взглядом в золотые, полные желания, глаза напротив. Его Король склоняется ближе и прикусывая за нижнюю губу, острым когтем чиркает по шнуровке на бриджах. Пояс легко ослабляется, и последняя ткань постыдно сползает вниз, исчезая в клубившейся темноте у пола.  
  
Кажется, что кожа покроется ожогами в тех местах, где касаются ладони его персонального Ужаса. Беловолосый парнишка нетерпеливо прогибается, не сопротивляясь, когда Питч самозабвенно целуя его в губы, и разводит еще шире стройные ноги в стороны. Новая, более острая, и от этого болезненная волна возбуждения проходится по всему телу, огненной тяжестью скапливаясь внизу. А Фрост пошло стонет и почти сходит с ума.  
  
Мальчишку так и хочется потрогать всего — везде. Кромешник не упускает возможности и, продолжая вылизывать теплый ротик Снежного Духа, проводит руками по влажным от испарины бедрам, с удовольствием обводя пальцами тазовые косточки и спускаясь на внутреннюю часть бедра, раздвигая еще шире, прижимаясь собой к распалившемуся мальчишке. Джек вздрагивает в первую секунду, и вскрикивает во вторую, когда обжигающе горячий Король прижимается к нему, всем телом опускаясь на него, и едвали сдерживая свой вес на одной руке.  
  
Мягкие пальцы, с которых исчезли смертоносные когти на правой руке, начинают поглаживать теплые ягодицы и медленно, словно издеваясь, проходятся по ложбинке, слегка раздвигая, поглаживая, скользят дальше. Длинные пальцы охватывают влажный от смазки член молодого Духа, и тот громко вскрикивает, но долго не задерживаются, всего несколькими движениями огладив или нагло подразнив, исчезают, и вновь скользят вниз.  
  
Король многообещающе поглаживает левую ягодицу, нетерпеливо при этом покусывая красноватые от поцелуев и укусов губы Фроста. Ему хочется взять этого мальчишку прямо сейчас. Но Ужас Ночи не был бы собой, если бы не считал все страхи юного Духа Холода. В том числе и тот, где Джек боится за свой первый раз.  
  
«Юный. Чистый. Мой!» — взбешенный зверь утробно рычит внутри, но Питч пока его игнорирует. Своему он не причинит боли.  
  
Последние силы и здравая часть мозгов уходит на приказ, и в следующую минуту, скрыв в поцелуе победную ухмылку, Черный Дух чувствует вязкую черную субстанцию на пальцах. Времени выискивать в мире, даже в ближайшем городе, смазку нет, даже если это займет секунды, а создать из подручной тьмы вполне можно, особенно если живешь больше десятков тысяч лет. Удобная субстанция не будет пачкать чернотой идеально-белую кожу, она просто выполнит свою функцию смазки. Так удобней и, тем более, быстрее. Слишком сильно желание взять этого постанывающего мальчишку. Слишком мало времени на формальные детали.  
  
Отвлечь глубоким поцелуем, легким покусыванием юркого язычка мальчишку, пока сразу два пальца проталкиваются в сжатое колечко мышц. И Питч благодарит невесть кого за то, что Духи по-другому ощущают боль. Тихая, почти незаметная ухмылка, когда Джек расслабляется, едва до этого вскрикнув, и медленно продвигаться дальше, осторожно растягивая. И плевать на собственное состояние, раздирающее возбуждением. Этому существу Король не причинит боли, и, уж точно, не собирается спешить, как бы не хотелось его.  
  
Протяжный стон Снежного и мелкая дрожь прошедшая по изящному телу. Питч ухмыляется, переключается на шею, и вновь надавливает на заветную найденную точку внутри, а Джек выгибается, запрокидывает голову назад, и пошло стонет. Кромешник отвлекает его — поцелуями, удивительными узорами, выводящимися по правой стороне ребер острыми когтями левой кисти, пока длинные тонкие пальцы, на которых черная влажная смазка, медленно растягивают непослушно ерзающего юного Хранителя. Питч отвлекает его резким укусом прям под левой ключицей и легко добавляет третий палец, мысленно ухмыляясь такой послушности, и замечая неопытные попытки молодого Духа поддастся под движения, насаживаясь сильнее.  
  
— Не дразни меня… — почти угрожающе приказывает Бугимен севшим от страсти и возбуждения голосом, мягко прикусывая красную кожу на горле Морозного Духа. Хотя так хочется взять этого развратного мальчишку сиюминутно...  
  
Через несколько мучительно долгих минут, кажется, что даже Королю становится невыносимо жарко и он из-за духоты мотает головой, шумно выдыхая и рваными короткими поцелуями выцеловывая Джека везде, где может дотянуться. А парнишка дышит загнанно, через раз, шумно постанывая, но не сопротивляясь, ему мало уже того, что с ним делает его Дух Страха. Он хочет еще, хочет по-настоящему, хочет большего. Развратного, пошлого, жаркого...  
  
Когда Питч затыкает Снежного грубым поцелуем, заменяет пальцы своей возбужденной плотью, и одним резким движением полностью входит в мальчишку, тот громко вскрикивает, но крик заглушается настойчивым поцелуем. Сердце, ставшее как человеческое и отбивающее бешеный ритм, готово выпрыгнуть из глотки, и Джек впервые не ощущает, что он ледяной, чувствуя, что его тело всё горит, а внизу и вовсе — всё плавится лавой. Питч дает ему минуту на привыкание, хотя из-за нетерпения и желания двигаться в мальчишке, камень крошится с двух сторон от Джека, и глубокие борозды от черных когтей останутся теперь навсегда.  
  
— Питч… Пожалуйста... — едва ли хныкает Фрост, капризно выгибаясь и тут же вскрикивая от новых ощущений, — Прекрати без…бездействовать. Я.. я... Че-е-ерт! Питч!..  
  
Нетерпеливый голодный рык над покрасневшим ушком, и плавно выйдя наполовину, мужчина несдержанно подается вперед, больше не желая терпеть. Джек выгибается до хруста в позвоночнике и кричит в голос, вцепляется ногтями в плечи своего Короля. Он хочет после всего этого рассмеяться, громко и довольно. Все его глупые страхи развеялись. Действительно, сейчас все его придумки казались настолько по-детски глупыми и нелепыми. Фрост и не знал, что бывает настолько... невероятно хорошо. Когда сносит крышу и ты растворяешься в удовольствии и в огненном желании. Ледяной переводит на нет сбившееся дыхание и кидает просяще-соблазнительный взгляд на своего Короля, медленно облизываясь и прося нового поцелуя.  
  
— Пожалуйста... — нетерпеливый всхлип, — Сильнее!.. — касаясь губ, загнанно просит младший Дух. Фросту на все плевать, уже на все, и больше он не в силах сдерживать удовольствие от этих грубых движений, и сумасводяще стонет, в задворках подсознания желая, чтоб следующий день не наступил.   
  
Ему не больно, даже несмотря на его первый раз, и плевать это из-за того что он Дух или из-за черной смазки, которой растягивал его Кромешник. Джек закусывает губу пытаясь сдержать стон, но тут же горячие тонкие губы прерывают его занятие и он охотно отвечает, всхлипывая, и отдаваясь грубым движениям.  
  
Серебряные глаза становятся темно-грифельными и зрачок из-за возбуждения почти скрывает тонкий грифель ободка, а в глазах напротив, — горящих золотых и ярких, столько эмоций и желания, что даже от этого Фроста ведет и он царапает сильнее серую кожу на спине, и протяжно сладко стонет, закидывая голову назад и подставляя горло опасному хищнику.   
  
Голодному хищнику, который не собирается останавливаться и с силой вбивается в податливое и такое отзывчивое тело. Впервые, наверное, Король Кошмаров благодарит за то, что он Дух, именно в аспекте близости. Ведь не люди, и после первого раза не нужно будет делать передышку, впрочем, как и после второго или даже четвертого, пятого…  
  
Питч коварно ухмыляется. Целует парнишку, ловя губами новые крики и жаркие соблазнительные стоны, хотя и самому хочется зарычать — грозно, утробно, и поставить как можно больше меток на желанном мраморном теле. Идеальном, изысканном, на котором уже под два десятка, или больше, разнообразных меток в виде укусов, засосов и легких незначительных царапинок.  
  
Джек невообразимо пошло стонет, Джек царапается, он податливо извивается под горячим телом. Джек хныкает — тянется рукой к своему полностью эрегированному члену, истекающему смазкой и требующему скорейшей разрядки, но неизвестная черта собственника и доминанта в Короле взыгрывает, и он моментально перехватывает руку Фроста, закидывая вверх и удерживая над головой. Он не даст мальчишке прикоснуться к себе. Жестко зарычав в приоткрытые, блестящие от частого облизывания, губы молодого Духа, Питч пресекает его попытки. Он желает, чтобы его Снежный кончил так, не прикасаясь. Он хочет сам довести его. Подвести к феерической черте и перешагнуть вместе. Одновременно. Хочет чтобы Джек это запомнил, срывая голос в громком страстном крике.  
  
Тряхнув головой и понимая, что сам на грани, равносильно потерявшемуся от дикого желания мальчишке, старший проводит языком витиеватую дорожку по всей груди Снежного соблазнителя, не забывая прикусить соски и вылизать сладкую кожу. Юный парнишка выстанывает и привлекает к себе внимание: несдержанно выгибаясь, сгибая ноги в коленях и закидывая на пояс мужчины. Они встречаются взглядами, и Джек поддается вверх, крепко обнимает за шею и целует, а в глазах похотливая мольба.  
  
— Пожалуйста… прошу… — задыхаясь, умоляет он, и Питч знает о чем.   
  
Он перехватывает мальчишку, крепко обнимая и усиливая толчки, грубо входя в Джека, дурея от развязных стонов и вскриков мальчишки. Еще чуть-чуть. Только удержать под собой вырывающегося от, граничащего с болью, удовольствия молоденького Духа. Впиться требовательным жадным поцелуем в губы, прерывая пошлые крики и понимая, что искры уже пляшут в собственных глазах, и доводя мальчишку, впрочем, как и себя, до грани.  
  
Первый не выдерживает Фрост, он громко вскрикивает, из-за чего срывает себе голос и всё его тело пронзает судорогой. Джек протяжно стонет, переходя на хрип, и ощущает ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие, заполняющее каждую клеточку его тела. Мозг отключается, а ему до матерных слов шикарно-хорошо. Кромешник же, чудом не раздирает когтями нежную белую кожу, от того насколько острым получается его собственное удовольствие, когда Джек сжимает его в себе, и ошеломляющий оргазм захватывает сознание. Чертов мелкий Фрост! Всё из-за него.  
  
Грубый поцелуй, нетерпеливый рык, и собственническая метка на шее Джека. В сознании одно: — «Мой. Только Мой!»  
  
Ледяной облизывает губы, дышит загнанно и невесомо проводит пальцами по серой груди, по шрамам, заглядывает в глаза и дает еще раз себя поцеловать: медленно, действительно за всё их время впервые — сладко для обоих, почти нежно. Он обнимает своего Ужаса Ночи за шею и перебирает растрепавшиеся черные волосы.  
  
— Мой… — тихий шепот в тонкие губы.  
  
«Действительно. Теперь твой», — одним взглядом отвечает Кромешник. Склонившись и коротко лизнув правое плечо, словно в извинение за расцветающий красным укус, плавно выходит из Джека. Но не дает ему свести ноги вместе, удерживая руки на влажных бедрах.  
  
— Даже не смей вырываться. Я не отпущу тебя, Снежный... — вновь с ухмылкой на лице, но сказано смотря прямо в грифельный взгляд. Хотя так хочется перевести взгляд на плоский живот мальчишки, где на мраморной коже остались жемчужно-белые разводы спермы, и нагло, смотря в эти глаза, провести языком по коже, слизывая абсолютно всё. Вылизывая Джека, как маленького котенка, причем везде. Может, такая возможность еще представится Кромешнику в эту ночь, и он вновь ухмыляется, только теперь мысленно.  
  
Почти болезненный поцелуй, и теперь не ясно, кто хочет взять лидерство. Джек вновь поддается, позволяя себя трогать, ласкать и целовать. Он нетерпеливо всхлипывает, пытаясь вновь поддастся ближе. Однако в следующую секунду не понимает, как меняется пространство, ибо комната и так темная, расплывается перед глазами. Парнишка вскрикивает, но Питч закрывает ему рот ладонью, и ловко переворачивает на живот, укладывая грудью на прогретый камень, так, чтоб Джек мог свободно опираться ногами на пол, но при этом выглядеть безупречно пошло и очень доступно. Горячие ладони проходятся по спине, очерчивают острые лопатки, ведут ниже — на поясницу, слегка задевая нежную кожу отросшими вновь когтями, перемещаются на ягодицы и нетерпеливо их мнут.  
  
По всему телу Снежного проходится крупная дрожь предвкушения от того, что его ждет через несколько минут. Фрост на мгновение замирает, и после послушно — приглашающее прогибается в пояснице, раздвигая ноги шире и пряча лицо в сложенных руках. Всё же, лицо у него начинает гореть и он не знает от желания или стыда.  
  
— Снежный… — хриплый голос заставляет повторно вздрогнуть, и Питч не имеет права отказаться от соблазнительной кожи: проводя языком влажную дорожку, начиная от копчика и до самой шеи, вдоль всего позвоночника. Он осторожно прикусывает Джека за холку, и искушающе шепчет на ушко юному Хранителю:  
  
— Ты знаешь, что ночь только началась, мой маленький… Снежный Дух? Может, нам хватит шести часов? Или… Как думаешь, мне удастся довести тебя до обморочного состояния под самое утро?  
  
Молодой Дух громко стонет, почти всхлипывая, представляя эту картинку. Он начинает шумно дышать и, приподнявшись на локтях, изящно выгибается, поворачивая голову и смотря на своего Короля, который выглядит до ужаса сексуальным. Один взгляд грифельных глаз, один взмах пушистыми ресницами, юркий язычок пробегается по красным припухшим губам, и Джек сильнее выгибается. Это последнее, и временный контроль Короля Кошмаров рушится весь и полностью.  
  
В почти темной жаркой зале слышится нетерпеливый грозный рык, и следующий за ним громкий протяжный стон Морозного Духа. А невидимые небесные часы отсчитывают ровно полночь.  
  
***  
  
Король Кошмаров тихо фыркает и недовольно рассматривает кристаллы на потолке, которые, даже не смотря на тени, сейчас начинают светиться ярче, что может означать только одно: рассвет наступит через полчаса или час.  
  
Одна мысль, и Питч вновь делает залу темной, оставляя источником света только по-прежнему горящий камин. Он поворачивает голову налево и с удовольствием рассматривает уснувшего мальчишку. Победная усмешка, и Кромешник осторожно проводит пальцами по мягким губам Зимнего Духа.  
  
Он и не думал, что сказанные в пылу желания и страсти слова так четко сбудутся. Своего Снежного он всё-таки вымотал под самое утро. И теперь тот крепко спал. Уснул совсем недавно, устроившись возле Питча, обнимая и нахально закинув на него ноги. Кромешник, довольный даже не фактом реализованного, очень много раз, желания и жаркого секса, а тем, что теперь они стерли последнюю черту меж друг другом, приподнимается и мягко, пока Джек спит и не может этого заметить, целует его в скулу. Еще один поцелуй в висок, и осторожно переходя на красное плечо и предплечье. Проводя языком по теплой нежной коже и зализывая следы своих же укусов.  
  
Где-то под ребрами довольно урчит сытый зверь, по крайней мере на эти часы. Джек теперь полностью принадлежит ему. Хотя собственническое чувство будет требовать постоянного присутствия Фроста рядом. Но возможно последнее и не будет проблемой, особенно после уничтожения Пустоты. По крайней мере, до следующих холодов Кромешник не хочет выпускать Джека из подземелий. Он, конечно же, не запрет его, но по максимуму будет стараться держать взбалмошного парнишку рядом с собой.  
  
А юный Дух Веселья спит мирно, почти по детски, но всё же, в один из моментов, передергивает плечами и жмется ближе к Королю Кошмаров. Джек — Ледяной Дух, но раз вспомнив, что такое тепло, теперь постоянно его ищет. Когтистой рукой одно единственное движение в сторону, и помимо легкой черной простыни, которая сейчас едва прикрывала Джека, на него накидывается теплый плед, преобразованный из того самого плаща. Древнейшая тьма, а Питч использует её в виде одеяла для своего молоденького Снежного недоразумения. И всё ради того, чтоб Джек успокоился, согрелся и выспался нормально.  
  
Если раньше бы он сказал себе: — «Докатился». То теперь ничего не остается, как смело признать: — «Выжил из ума…»   
  
Кромешник усмехается, пододвигает к себе парнишку, и мягко проводит ладонью по инейстым волосам. Он и не думал, что всё будет вот так просто, легко и возможно. По крайней мере, в их отношениях. И если бы только знал, как всё может сложиться… Нашел бы другой подход пять лет тому назад, и еще тогда бы приручил Джека.   
  
Питч пододвигается, и знает что сон Джека крепкий, целует его в губы, совсем ненавязчиво и очень легко. Снежный Дух всё такой же вкусный, морозный и сладкий, чем-то похожий на карамель, но не такой приторный. Скорее холодно-карамельный и чуть мятный.  
  
Однако, несмотря на всю идеальность момента и просто сумасшедшую жаркую ночь, Кромешник не перестает думать о дальнейшем. У них остается два дня до Пасхи. Безликая тварь хоть основательно обезумела, и беспечно шатается теперь по миру, но проблем может составить больших. Возможно, даже чересчур. Нужно подготовиться, да и вот это беловолосое недоразумение поднатаскать, потренировать основательно. Питч даже продумывает — не запереть ли Фроста глубоко в подземельях, перед самым важным и последним боем? Оставить Пустоту на себя, и не подвергать жизнь и здоровье мальчишки опасности. Ведь еще одного ранения он точно так спокойно, как недавнее, не перенесет.  
  
Такой юный Дух, как Фрост, вообще не должен участвовать в таких сражениях. Эту мелочь нужно беречь. И причем основательно. И если Питчу казалось раньше, что без Джека становится совсем никак, то теперь, глядя на мирно спящего, довольного мальчишку, Кромешник думает, что без него и вся тьма миров ему не будет нужна, впрочем, как и Кошмары с тенями. Без его Джека становится ненужным всё. Кромешник понимающе усмехается, принимая эту мысль до конца, и обняв Снежного Духа, придвигает его к себе вплотную, постепенно забываясь в мыслях и надеясь, что сможет выспаться за пару часов. Ведь Безликого стоит всё же изловить, пока Джек будет мучиться у Хранителей.  
  
***  
  
На границе зеленеющего леса, на самом северном краю Шотландии, создавая возле себя прозрачные щиты и сферы, бродит прозрачное существо, глаза у которого светятся опасным белым светом.  
  
Безликий Дух электронно рычит на те «мертвые» обыкновенные тени деревьев, и не может спокойно воспринимать раскинувшийся в глубине чащи мрак. У него еще есть время, и он желает создать свою собственную армию, нанося удары по глупым-глупым Хранителям и ненавистному ему Черному Духу.  
  
Позади слышится неприятный щелчок, и яркая вспышка света озаряет зеленым несколько деревьев и небольшой уступ. Пустота гневно выпускает светящиеся белым когти и резко оборачивается. Перед ним появился высокий и всё тот же Дух в капюшоне, в широкой коричневой мантии. Безликий скалится, но свечение на руках пропадает, и он невозможно мерзко растягивает прозрачный рот в подобии сумасшедшей усмешки. А Дух наконец скидывает с себя капюшон, озадачивая Пустоту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть вышла в два раза больше. Разделять не хотела, хоть и понимала, что получается большая, но при разделении думаю был бы не такой… эээм эффект.


	28. Chapter 28

На уступе возле леса, где встретились неожиданно два необычных Духа, стояла тишина. Ветер перестал рвать верхушки деревьев, в глубине чащи замолчали животные и птицы. С неба, затянутого розовато-белым покрывалом, повалил крупный снег, безмолвно спускаясь и укладываясь на зеленеющий покров земли.  
  
Безликий Дух убрал свои светящиеся белые когти, и с маниакальной улыбкой посмотрел на появившегося Духа в капюшоне. Он один раз уже стал свидетелем, как этот необычный Дух и Лунный вытаскивали его из западни Темного Короля. На этот раз же, несмотря на свои приступы паники и страха, которые он заслужил тоже благодаря Темному Королю, Дух Пустоты не стал воспринимать появившегося, как потенциального врага. По крайней мере здравая часть рассудка всё еще присутствовала у прозрачного существа. Потому, им было решено сперва узнать и выслушать появившегося, а уже потом убить.  
  
Высокая фигура, всё в той же безразмерной коричневой мантии, тяжело вздохнула, и из-под капюшона посмотрела на выжидающего Безликого, оценивая степень опасности. По всей видимости, другого выхода, как показать себя и поговорить не было, и Дух решился скинуть капюшон. Всё равно через пару дней всё должно закончиться.  
  
Большая рука, затянутая в меховую черную перчатку тянется к коричневой ткани и скидывает её с головы. Мудрый и тяжелый взгляд устремлен на Безликого, который, судя по всему, не ожидал увидеть того, кто сейчас стоял перед ним.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить, Дух Пустоты. И пока, я не желаю сражаться. — настороженно заявляет Северянин. Он стоит в пару метрах от прозрачного существа, под мантией прячется новый меч в ножнах, и с десяток кристаллов и ловушек, рассованы по разным карманам красной куртки, на всякий случай.  
  
Хранитель Рождества честно пытался не зацикливаться на том, настолько безрассудно и опасна его идея заявиться к самому Духу Пустоты. Выслеживать это ненормальное существо, после выматывающего дня было делом тяжелым, но зато если сейчас у них пойдет разговор, и Пустота не потеряла свои последние мозги, благодаря страхам Кромешника, то возможно у них всё получится и проблем после главного боя будет намного меньше. По крайней мере Луноликий и он сам надеялись на это.  
  
Однако, мысли нужно было оставить на потом, а сейчас сконцентрироваться и дать Безликому возможность заинтересоваться его словами. Николас выставил правую руку вперед и чуть вверх, будто показывая, что он безоружен и не собирается действительно пока драться.  
  
— Зачем? — надтреснуто-металлически спрашивает прозрачный Дух, сверкая безумным белым взглядом в сторону главного Хранителя.  
  
— Я пришел только потому, что меня попросили. Полностью ответить на твои вопросы я не смогу, — насторожившись, попытался правильно сформулировать Северянин.  
  
Пустота зашипела и вокруг него стали расходиться белые волны энергии, которые выжигали траву и моментально плавили падающий снег.  
  
— Да, сказать не смогу, но ты сам всё поймешь. Мне было велено кое-что передать тебе! — быстро спохватившись, объясняет Санта, и всё так же, держа правую руку вытянутой, левой тянется во внутренний карман мантии и вытаскивает оттуда тканевый сверток, который не больше тридцати сантиметров в длину и скрывает в себе нечто тяжелое и очень важное.  
  
Безликий же, замолчав на минуту, с интересом прищуривается, вытягивает руку вперед и тут же сверток вырывается из рук Северянина, и теперь зажат в прозрачной руке Духа Пустоты. Светящиеся белым глаза внимательно осматривают загадочную вещь. Но он не тратит время на развертывание — просто сжигает ткань и молча смотрит на то, что теперь зажато в прозрачных пальцах. Минутное молчание. Северянин думает, что пора готовить меч, но Безликий поднимает голову и равнодушно смотрит на Хранителя.  
  
— Теперь я понимаю зачем. Но я вас всё равно убью… потом.  
  
— Если выживешь. — Хранитель надеется, что план Луноликого сработает, и смотря на Пустоту, находит камень телепортации и активирует его.  
  
В тот момент когда золотистая вспышка рассеивается, на выезженном уступе не остается ни Хранителя, ни Безликого, который забрал с собой необычный подарок от Лунного существа. Теперь, Пустота была спокойна. У нее есть козырь, у нее есть сила.  
  
Прозрачный Дух злорадствует, он кривит прозрачные губы в безумном оскале, он представляет своим поломанным воображением, как будет выглядеть в момент кульминации битвы. Он знает, что теперь перевес на его стороне. И главное сейчас — создать существ. И пусть их будет немного, но победить их будет практически невозможно.  
  
***  
  
Прерывистый вздох слышен на границе сознания. Все чувства словно за мягкой пеленой, и никак не определиться, что хочется больше: вновь нырнуть в ту темноту, доспать и чувствовать спокойствие и тепло или же вынырнуть в сознание, начиная осязать приятную бархатную мягкость, жар вокруг, уют, а еще неимоверно правильную тишину.  
  
Джек медленно облизывает нижнюю губу и едва шевельнувшись, приоткрывает глаза. В первую секунду он думает, что поленился и до сих пор спит, держа глаза закрытыми, во вторую зрение постепенно привыкает и он начинает улавливать темные контуры на более темных, с едва светящимся, почти неразличимым, кусочком противоположной стены. Вокруг одна тишина и темнота. Но не пугающая и не холодная. Всё кажется матово-черным и от этого темнота еще более глубокая — успокаивающая. Он не знает этого места, никогда не видел этой комнаты, но точно знает, что дома, где-то в очень безопасном месте. Ощущения приходят медленно, но последовательно. Всё еще хочется поспать в свое удовольствие, хотя Джек уверен, что сейчас уже утро и надо бы встать, и полететь к Хранителям. Но предварительно нужно в этой темноте найти выход. И как он сюда попал? Или его Кошмары утащили…  
  
Фрост замирает, сглатывает и вспоминает вчерашние события.  
  
Молодой Дух Холода прерывисто выдыхает. Колкая, но притом приятная дрожь проходится по всему телу, он едва передергивает плечами, из-за мимолетного движения черное, почти махровое, покрывало соскальзывает с плеч, оголяя теплую кожу до середины спины, а Джек хочет тихо застонать.  
  
Подлое подсознание подсовывает офигевшему сознанию все те события после того, как он прилетел домой. Теневая ткань греет кожу, а вокруг почему-то оказывается всё слишком мягко и тепло, но последнее, что из вчерашнего помнит Джек, это твердая поверхность камня, собственные крики и стоны, крепкая хватка когтистых пальцев на его бедрах, неописуемая волна наслаждения и собственнический поцелуй в губы…  
  
Фрост хочет произнести вслух пару десятков уж очень неприличных слов, но ощущения неизвестного места по-прежнему отвлекают от проникновенной тирады. Он всё еще не может понять, где он и как здесь очутился. Однако даже неизвестное местонахождение уходит на второй план, когда Джек немного расслабляется, наконец поняв, что тяжесть на талии — это крепкая хватка кое-кого очень наглого, кто сейчас по всей видимости спал позади него.  
  
Как оказалось, лежать в крепких объятьях Короля, когда под головой мягкая подушка, а полностью нагое тело прикрыто ворсистым, но мягким теневым пледом, невероятно, даже чертовски приятно. Джек, зажмурившись, позволил себе смущенно, но счастливо улыбнуться, и, не стесняясь, придвинулся поближе к Кромешнику.  
  
Ледяной Дух слегка закусил губу и тут же пожалел об этом, почувствовав легкую боль, но улыбаться не перестал. Он ощущал себя сейчас человеком, практически настоящим, и это было настолько реально, непривычно и ярко, что Фрост с жадностью ловил момент, блаженно щурясь и просто вспоминая эпизоды бурной ночи.  
  
Такой жаркой, дикой, влажно-раскрепощенной, почти не нежной, но остро-романтичной и горячей. Невыносимо горячей… Когда забывался весь мир, забывались страхи и сомнения, когда можно было не прятать чувства и эмоции. Был только он и его Темный Ужас. Такой страстный, сильный, провоцирующий и владеющий — властный Король Кошмаров. Которому Джек безоговорочно подчинялся, выгибался под ним, отдавался каждому движению, и всё не мог оторваться от прожигающего золотого взгляда. И даже когда губы начали болеть от поцелуев и постоянных укусов, всё равно было мало нацеловаться, и когда голос полностью сел от криков и стонов, хотелось постанывать, умолять, просить и выкрикивать его имя снова и снова. Даже когда не осталось сил, и парнишка сладко всхлипывал, он не желал отпускать от себя Короля. Хотелось еще, хотелось быть рядом, хотелось ощущать — чувствовать, что ты принадлежишь, чувствовать, что ты желанен и тебя хотят. И вновь, и каждый раз по-новому. И выгибаясь на камне царапаться и кусаться, а потом нежно целоваться.  
  
Джек теперь полюбил тот самый алтарь, и даже ту жесткость камня. Наверное лицо не выглядит сейчас снежно-бледным, как было всегда, а приобрело более розоватый оттенок, ибо легкий стыд, но и с этим жар от воспоминаний, распространялся по всему телу неумолимо быстро, и всё из-за красочных, просто незабываемых картинок произошедшего между ними.  
  
Парнишка сдвинул руку под пледом и ненавязчиво коснулся горячей руки Короля, мягко поглаживая бархатную кожу, и желая прижаться к нему вплотную, а лучше развернуться, обнять, уткнуться носом в район остро-очерченных ключиц, закинуть ногу на бедро и получить желанные, стальные объятья и обязательно поцелуй. Неважно, в губы или в щеку,или в висок. Но обязательно поцелуй, Ледяной хотел этого. Джек улыбнулся. Вновь. Думая насколько сейчас реально выглядит мальчишкой. Словно ему вновь девятнадцать, словно, он вновь необременен быть невидимым Духом. Словно и не было этих трехсот лет.  
  
Осталось только одно — победить Пустоту, выиграть этот самый главный бой, поговорить с Хранителями и можно с довольством начинать по-настоящему жить. Не закрывая в себе ни эмоции, ни чувства. Даже страхи теперь меркли и выцветали на фоне красочных и возможно стопроцентных перспектив. Только Пасху и пару дней после продержаться и всё будет приемлемо хорошо. По крайней мере — по-новому.  
  
Джек тихо хмыкнул, уставился на противоположную стену, где почти понизу шли неровные вставки светящихся кристаллов. Он понимал, что надо вставать, браться за дела и лететь к Хранителям, как и обещал, но сил и желания это делать, после нахлынувших воспоминаний не было.  
  
Больше всего было охота поваляться или подремать, насладиться приятным ощущением мягкого пледа на голой коже, ощутить жар рядом лежащего сильного тела, понежиться в объятьях этого хищника, нарочито умышленно его разбудить легкими поглаживаниями и поцелуями, и вновь увидеть этот горящий золотым пристальный взгляд, и услышать хриплый, слегка шипящий голос.  
  
Джек не считал себя романтичной натурой, особенно учитывая его холод, но мысли были именно такими… влюбленными и нежными, и более чем шокировали. Но отказаться от заманчивой идеи он не мог, ровно, как и не мог перестать думать о Кромешнике.  
  
Однако… время шло. Наверху уже было достаточно светло, и Джек чувствовал, что стрелки часов перевалили за десять часов утра. Вставать было необходимо. Иначе он рисковал пропустить важный план обсуждения главного сражения. А это было бы плохо, учитывая, что без него Хранители могли изменить план битвы, и это могло сыграть не на руку Черному Духу.  
  
Осторожно выбираться из постели, выворачиваясь из-под крепкой хватки, было подобно кощунству над самим собой и той атмосферой, что царила вокруг, но Фрост помнил: чем раньше он начнет, тем раньше закончит, а значит окажется дома.  
  
Юный Хранитель осторожно сел на край кровати, запоздало понимая, что это точно материальная, состоящая из дерева, кровать, не из тени или тьмы. Но думать откуда она здесь, вовсе сейчас не представлялось возможным. Уж лучше было подумать, где в этой темноте искать выход и как он доберется до смежной залы? Ведь все их вещи так и остались лежать там, причем разбросанные по полу, а щеголять без наличия одежды, даже с учетом, что никто, кроме теней и возможно Кошмаров, не увидит, всё равно было не ловко и как-то смущало.  
  
Ледяной зажмурился, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Однозначно сейчас было не время думать о подобных мелочах. Фрост уже хотел замотаться в плед, аккуратно стянув его с Короля, и уйти искать выход, как неожиданно горячие ладони заскользили по бокам, настойчиво сцепляясь в замок на поясе, а к спине прижался проснувшийся и бесшумно севший в кровати Король, и Джек получил свой первый утренний поцелуй в левую лопатку.  
  
— Куда? — почти сонно, но не менее соблазнительно прозвучал знакомый голос, и настойчивые губы провели по шее, осторожно целуя и слегка покусывая кожу.  
  
По телу молодого Духа прошла дрожь и хотя в голове билась мысль, что пора уходить, Джек расслабился, позволяя Кромешнику прижать себя вплотную и целовать.  
  
— Ммх… Питч, мне… — Ледяной Дух закусывает всё же губу, подавляя стон, — Мне к Хранителям надо…  
  
— Обойдутся! — полурык, и горячими поцелуями мужчина спускается по спине вниз, стараясь заласкать каждый участок мраморной кожи.  
  
— Питч, ну… пусти, прошу! — Джек всхлипывает, понимает, что противостояние как всегда неравное, и не может, да и не хочет, отказываться от этого момента. Впрочем, как и от действий своего личного Ужаса. Фрост сдается, выдыхает, и резко разворачивается, наконец встречаясь с родным золотым взглядом. Кромешник понимающе усмехается, сразу придвигает к себе парнишку, перемещая одну руку на шею молоденького Духа, и притягивает для нормального поцелуя в губы.  
  
Фрост забавный, всё еще наивный и чересчур кроткий по утрам. Кромешнику это нравится, очень нравится, вплоть до тихого рычания в мягкие губы, и беспрепятственной ласке по всему молодому телу парнишки. Момент растягивается, но никто из двоих не против. Джек довольствуется, неуверенно, но искренне улыбается в поцелуй и по-свойски обнимает Бугимена за шею, прижимаясь к горячему телу, и временно отставляя все заботы на дальний план. Самому же Королю становится до банальности мало Снежного Духа, и в следующую минуту поцелуя уже недостаточно, и выпутав мальчишку из пледа, Питч перетягивает его к себе на колени, не стесняясь оглаживает гладкое и такое сумасводящее тело.  
  
Джек выгибается, просяще стонет, и уверенно царапает плечи своего мужчины, но где-то еще на задворках ясности мелькает мысль, что если они увлекутся, то день пролетит слишком быстро и никуда они не успеют. Только потому, а возможно из-за страха что Безликий может как раз таки нагрянуть к Хранителям, Джек старается отстраниться, пытаясь прекратить все распаляющие действия Короля.  
  
— Питч… Всё. Остановись,— молоденький Дух Снегов вздрагивает от приглушенного рычания и неболезненного укуса на плече, — Мне нужно к ним, ты ведь знаешь… О Боги! Питч, пожалуйста! Да остановись же ты…  
  
Кромешник недовольно рычит, с легкой злостью затыкает Джека очередным поцелуем и вмиг изменяет их положение: опрокидывая мальчишку на смятые черные простыни и прижимает своим телом к матрацу. Юный Хранитель упрямо стонет в поцелуй, но всё же, что-то в этой интонации кажется Королю неправдоподобным, потому он, не церемонясь, откидывает мешающий плед между ними, и с удовольствием закидывает стройную ножку Снежного себе на пояс, прижимаясь к мальчишке вплотную, и довольно ясно намекая, что он сейчас хочет на самом деле.  
  
Джек сладко стонет и выгибается под касания, но здравый рассудок всё больше выдвигает на первое место тот самый страх, ведь вдруг что-то случиться с Хранителями пока они тут… и занимаются известно чем. Фрост фыркает, упирается рукой в серую грудь и отстраняет от себя своего Короля, загнанно дыша и смотря в горящие желтым глаза.  
  
— Мы ведь одним часом не обойдемся… — начинает издалека Джек и тут же об этом жалеет, увидев хитрую и довольную усмешку этого Ужаса всея Духов.  
  
— Само собой, Снежный. — Питч наклоняется и развязано-влажно целует Фроста, жалея напрочь порушить контроль этого маленького Духа.  
  
— Безликий ведь может за это время наведаться к Хранителям и половину из них поубивать! Ты об этом думаешь? — кое-как извернувшись от очередного поцелуя, от которого Джек бы точно свихнулся и послал всё в Бездну, довольно строго проговаривает Ледяной, упрямо заглядывая в родной золотой взгляд.  
  
— Снежный, тебе уже просто пожелать доброго утра таким способом нельзя? — выгнув вопросительно бровь, с легкой усмешкой спрашивает Черный Дух, мягко поглаживая своевольного, но дорогого мальчишку, и прекращая все свои приставания.  
  
— Так… это было всего лишь приветствие? — с удивлением и неким неверием переспрашивает Джек, однако в серебряных глазах искриться радость с примесью легкого восхищения.  
  
— Конечно, — сказанное почти шепотом в мягкие губы юного Духа Мороза, и склонившись еще чуть-чуть Питч самодовольно, и с удовольствием, вновь целует его, только теперь Фрост не сопротивляется, и сам обнимает своего Короля сильнее.  
  
«Если это только приветствие — пожелание доброго утра… Как же он будет нарочито соблазнять меня в будущем, по утрам?» — с легкой внутренней улыбкой спрашивает сам себя Джек, но вскоре забывается, переключаясь полностью на поцелуй.  
  
Поцелуй вновь затягивается, но никто из них не желает спешить, ровно, как и вкладывать в свои движения резкости или страсти. Всё это еще будет, возможно уже сегодняшним вечером. А пока, как думает Джек, можно и насладиться, понежиться в сильных объятьях, не спеша и не торопясь. Хотя бы давая волю в поцелуе, уж если у них нет времени на всё остальное.  
  
А Питч целует своего Снежного развязно-лениво, медленно углубляя поцелуй и оглаживая языком прохладный ротик молодого Духа, заставляя его равносильно медленно и смело отвечать, поощряя любое действие, и едва ли, слегка прикусывая шустрый язычок парнишки. Но как бы не желалось продлить время, у обоих есть свои обязанности и только поэтому, кляня сотнями проклятий и Безликого и Хранителей, Кромешник отстраняется первым, осматривая расслабленного и покорного Фроста.  
  
— Ты долго у них будешь? — запуская длинные пальцы в белые волосы, спокойно спрашивает Король, не отказывая себе в удовольствии любоваться мальчишкой.  
  
— Думаю до обеда, а возможно и до вечера… — Джек слегка хмурится, оценивая, что защитники веры могут вполне его оставить у себя до вечера и придумать еще что-либо или запрячь помогать в этом поучаствовать. Фрост обреченно вздыхает и забывшись с кем он находится, соблазнительно медленно облизывает губы.  
  
— Джек…  
  
— Черт, прости! — Фрост хлопает светлыми ресницами и почти невинно смотрит в горящие желтым глаза своего Короля, но судя по всему он предпринял тотальную ошибку, и потому, чтобы отвлечь Кромешника, вспоминает об очень важной теме, — Кстати… Вчера… ну мы не сильно углублялись в разговоры, и я не успел спросить. Кто был тем Духом, который освободил Безликого?  
  
Питч только недовольно фыркает, невесомо целует озадаченного Фроста в кончик носа, и всё же решает рассказать мальчишке правду, пока есть такая возможность и более чем мягкая ситуация.  
  
— Там были два Духа, но главный из них, кто выжег мою тьму, Луноликий. Да, Джек, я говорю правду, — замечая полную негодования и шока реакцию молоденького Духа Зимы, Питч своевременно крепче обнимает мальчишку, и медленно перебирает снежные волосы, успокаивая его, — К сожалению, второй… был не опознан, но по уцелевшим от ослепительного лунного Света кусочкам теней можно только рассказать о высокой и крупной фигуре в коричневом балахоне. Всё.  
  
— Но как? Почему Луноликий? Он ведь… Ведь…  
  
— Тише, Снежный. Тише, — Кромешник не хочет больше расстраивать мальчишку, и потому старается выцепить все неожиданно появляющиеся страхи в душе Фроста незаметно для него же, за одно аккуратно отвлекает его легкими укусами в районе ключиц, так, чтобы мальчишка и успокоился, и не надумал себе лишнего, и пока что ненужного.  
  
— Я думал он на нашей стороне, — Джек усмехается, поняв, как абсурдно звучит собственная фраза, и приобняв своего Короля за плечи, тихо исправляется: — По крайней мере, на стороне добра и Хранителей. Зачем ему… помогать Пустоте?  
  
— Если я скажу тебе, что он уже не в первый раз так поступает, но мотивы его всегда почти неизвестны, ты мне поверишь? — увлекшись медленными поцелуями на ключицах Снежного мальчишки, старается успокоить Питч.  
  
— Поверю… — Джек закусывает губу и думает, что вообще происходит, и когда мир перевернулся? Сам Луноликий помогает этому чертовому Безликому, а Король Кошмаров… наоборот борется за Баланс и пытается уничтожить зло. Фрост мысленно усмехается, не веря в происходящее и пытаясь найти логический ответ на все действия, казалось бы, самого светлого существа, которое по идее должно быть за добро!  
  
— Что я должен буду делать при Хранителях? — со вздохом спрашивает Ледяной Дух, уверенный, что и это им надо обговорить, пока есть время. Хотя будь дела не настолько паршивыми, Джек потратил бы время по-другому, например — увлекся той лаской, которую дарит ему Король Кошмаров или лучше того — спровоцировал этого Ужаса, соблазнил, вовлек в страстный поцелуй и позволил бы всё, что было ночью. Но это только в мыслях, в фантазиях и планах на недалекое будущее.  
  
— Просто не говори им ничего того, что сказал тебе я, мой Дух Снегов, — подняв голову и встретившись с внимательным взглядом серебра, легко усмехается Кромешник, — И еще, Джек, не вступай в споры, если Хранители решат действовать… не совсем честно, по отношению ко мне. Мы ведь по легенде всё еще старые враги. И я не хочу, чтобы они лишний раз тебя в чем-то подозревали.  
  
— Они и так подозревают, — фыркает раздраженно Джек, запуская пятерню в черные волосы своего личного Темного Короля и мягко перебирая жесткие длинные пряди, — Северянин надоел давать мне шарики со следящим магическим маячком. Мол, это на всякий случай, чтобы мы знали, если Безликий нападает и тебе потребуется помощь. У меня складывается впечатление, что скоро он начнет мне эти кругляшки незаметно подсовывать, ибо я их теряю постоянно. Хотя на самом деле уничтожаю, как только подальше отлетаю от замка.  
  
— Непослушный своевольный мальчишка, — весело усмехается Кромешник, ему, как и всё остальное, не нравится странная и навязчивая идея следить за Джеком, однако характер Снежного недооценивать не стоит, и это его немного успокаивает, — Если и сегодня тебе дадут такой же, не отказывайся, но Джек, постарайся сразу после вылета не уничтожать его.  
  
— Я знаю… — нахмуривается Фрост и, легко поддавшись, целует Короля Кошмаров, однако поцелуй не длится долго, и Джек вновь смотрит в золотой взгляд напротив, — А еще… Северянин намеренно обходит об упоминании этого самого Духа, когда я только рассказал ему всё. И вновь всё обставляет так, словно у тебя тьма слабая и это только поэтому Безликому удалось сбежать так легко, да и словно не придавая значения Духу этому.  
  
Кромешник всего на миг серьезничает и, прищурившись, моментально обдумывает слова юного Духа Холода, но после вновь скидывает все официальные маски, слегка хитро улыбаясь и позволяя Джеку увлеченно целовать себя. Всё что рассказал Фрост говорит достаточно о новой хитросплетенной и очень серьезной борьбе, которую решил устроить Луноликий. И черт его дери, приплести сюда нынешнее положение, Безликого и заварить такую войну, судя по всему, которую не устраивал уже добрую половину тысячелетия. Разозлиться и стать всё тем же хладнокровным Королем и Ужасом не дает маленький, но очень нежный Дух Мороза, который тихо простонав, переходит поцелуями на шею и распаляя, царапает спину.  
  
— Фрост… не заводи, у нас нет времени, как ты справедливо заметил десять минут назад.  
  
— Но мы ведь по-прежнему здесь и вместе… — нагло улыбнувшись, Джек уворачивается от строгого укуса на шее и провокационно ведет языком влажную дорожку по горлу своего Короля. Кажется, ему становится совершенно плевать на время.   
  
— Джек! — с приглушенным рыком Питч останавливает обнаглевшего мальчишку, и перехватив руки Снежного, заводит над головой, крепко прижимая к кровати, — Я кажется просил.  
  
— То от тебя не отвертишься, то ты отстраняешь меня, холодно пресекая все действия! — Джек понимает, что сам начал, хотя несколько минут назад протестовал, но все-таки ему неприятно чувствовать холодный отказ и строгий взгляд.  
  
Он отворачивается, но скорее не из-за легкой обиды, а потому, что не понимает себя в последнее время и думает, что слишком близко воспринимает каждый перепад настроений и эмоций своего Короля. И пусть для самого себя понятно, — он влюблен в этого Ужаса Ночи, но ведь чувства не раскроешь, и со стороны Джек понимает, что выглядит слишком капризным и требовательным… Но всё равно ничего поделать с собой не может.  
  
— Джек, — понимая, что слишком резко оборвал мальчишку, Кромешник вновь винит во всем чертовых Хранителей и Безликого, ведь только по этим причинам он не может позволить Джеку, ровно, как и себе, воплотить желание в реальность и забыться снова на весь день, — Не сердись, ты ведь был абсолютно прав. Тебе надо к Хранителям. Мне же нужно найти Безликого и вновь зашвырнуть его в какую-нибудь ловушку.  
  
Питч понимает, что даже уговорами трудно сгладить обиду Снежного Духа или скорее этим прикрывается в сознании, на самом же деле просто сам очень сильно хочет загладить вину, и как можно мягче расположить к себе всё внимание этого нахмуренного мальчишки. Король Кошмаров склоняется и почти невесомо целует шею молоденького Духа Холода.  
  
— Ну же, Джек. Ты ведь знаешь…  
  
Поцелуями вверх, мягко лизнув под ушком замершего паренька.  
  
— Я обещаю, Снежный, вечером никуда тебя не отпущу…  
  
Отпуская руки юного Духа Мороза, и оглаживая худые плечи, скользя пальцами вниз.  
  
— Я не выпущу тебя до самого следующего утра…  
  
Медленно, нежно оглаживая гладкую кожу на боках, перемещая чуть вниз — на узкие бедра, и скользя губами по щеке.  
  
— Джек, не злись. Поверь мне, мой маленький Дух Снегов…  
  
Последней фразы хватает, чтоб Ледяной резко повернулся, заглянул в глаза и с тихим всхлипом ответил на поцелуй, крепко обнимая за шею своего Короля. И Питч знает, что он прощен за свой резкий поступок. В последнее время сил сопротивляться этому Снежному недоразумению вовсе нет, в принципе, как и не допускается даже мысль о том, чтобы обидеть это юное создание зимы.  
  
***  
  
Когда проходит незначительное время, двое, почти спокойных, Духов уже находятся в смежной зале. Один из которых только что надел последнюю часть своего гардероба, в виде всё той же морозной толстовки, а другой подбирает тьму и Кошмаров, которые должны будут помочь упечь Пустоту в новый саркофаг.  
  
Когда Джек выпрашивает у тьмы обратно свой посох и подходит к Кромешнику, он уже полностью собран, сосредоточен и нет ни намека на того капризного-соблазнительного мальчишку, коим он был полчаса назад.  
  
— Всё... Вернусь, как только смогу. Постараюсь пораньше, но что-то мое предчувствие говорит, что этого не случится, — Джек качает головой и осмотрев еще раз Черного Духа, подходит к нему вплотную, слегка улыбаясь, — Будьте осторожны, Мой Король. Я не хочу, чтобы прозрачная нежить вас хоть как-то задела.  
  
— Я никогда специально не подставлюсь, Джек, — Питч ухмыляется, берет парнишку за подбородок и внимательно смотрит в серебряный взгляд, — Разве что… защитить тебя.  
  
Джек кратко выдыхает, смотрит продолжительно-долго в знакомый золотой взгляд, полный серьезности и решительности. И он не знает, что сказать и как ответить на такое признание, но знает, что это чертовски важно и значимо для обоих. Фрост только приподнимается и мягко целует Бугимена, после чего, обеспокоено шепнув: — «Будь осторожен», отстраняется и уходит, вскоре улетев из подземелий.  
  
***  
  
Ледяной Дух залетает в открытое высокое окно стремительно, принося с собой снежную легкую метель и сотни тысяч переливающихся на солнце снежинок. Он создает в руке снежок и кидает в нахохлившегося йети, который прошел мимо него и пробурчал что-то недоброе. Рассмеявшись, и одним движением заморозив половину лестниц, так, чтоб грузным мохнатым помощникам Санты было тяжелее подниматься и спускаться, Джек прилетает в главную залу, и довольный своей выходкой почти случайно замораживает огонь в камине и морковку Кролика, который только вот-вот хотел её откусить. Треск льда от укуса, вой Хранителя Пасхи и довольный смех Джека.  
  
— Джек Фрост!!! — гневно сверкая глазами, и готовя свои бумеранги, Банни уже представляет, как гоняет Фроста по большой комнате. Однако мальчишка оказывается проворным настолько, что деревянное оружие Хранителя Надежды в момент отлетает куском льда в противоположную сторону, а сам Джек почти незаметно оказывается близко и замораживает паркет под лапами кроля, тем самым сто процентов увеличивая шансы ушастого моментально поскользнуться и упасть.  
  
— Джек… ээм… Ты сегодня очень… веселый. С чего это бы? — подозрительно спрашивает Северянин, наблюдавший за неожиданным происшествием и подойдя со спины к Ледяному Духу.  
  
А Джек отсмеявшись, улыбчиво осматривает присутствующих Хранителей, здесь почти все, за исключением Хранителя Снов.  
  
— Да, а что вы все такие мрачные?! Завтра Пасха, послезавтра возможно бой с Безликим, а после-послезавтра уже веселые деньки и победа! По крайней мере я на это очень надеюсь, и хочу и вас приободрить!  
  
— Неплохие у тебя способы всех подбодрить! Уж лучше всех заморозить, и тогда точно волноваться будет не о чем, да и Пустота самолично отступит, поняв, что воевать не с кем! — скептически ворчит Банни, постукивая куском льда, заморозивший в себе бумеранг, об перила балкона.  
  
— Знаешь, Банни, с таким настроением тебе завтра Пасху не справить, — беззлобно усмехается Джек, понимая, что Хранители действительно обеспокоены, но всё же, надеясь развеять напряжение и в более разряженной обстановке начать разговор об основной битве.  
  
— Кстати, — спохватывается Зимний Дух, — Вы еще не начинали обсуждать?  
  
— Нет, Джек. Еще не прилетел Сэнди, хоть и обещал, — Николас пожимает плечами и отходит подальше к столу, за который они возможно сядут и на котором очень много карт, планов и разнообразно-раскиданных цветных камней-ловушек и порталов.  
  
Джек пожимает плечами и поняв, что кроме Туф, которая сидит с тремя помощницами в кресле возле камина, на него все смотрят с явным подозрением, успокаивает свое развеселившееся настроение, и придает себе серьезности. За время полета и некоторого обдумывания, Джек успел позабыть серьезные проблемы, и настроение почему-то было просто прекрасным. А может Фрост и скрывал все от себя, но где-то подсознательно знал, что это все из-за проведенной ночи с Питчем… Которая слишком хорошо отразилась на нем.  
  
«Не о том думаешь, Фрост», — оборвало подсознание, и Джек согласно внутренне кивнул, успокаивая так же свою магию и проходя к глобусу, чтобы удостовериться, что всё в порядке с некоторыми детьми. Конечно, перед вылетом, он успел посмотреть такую же картину дома, но ведь для Хранителей нужно было показать свою обеспокоенность и заинтересованность. И только Фея незаметно ото всех коротко улыбнулась, и снова начала слушать своих зубных крох, которые докладывали о новособранных зубках.  
  
***  
  
Ровно через час бесполезных переругиваний с Кроликом, практически однотипных наставлений Николаса и тихих смешков Туф, в большую залу влетел золотой кукурузник и рассеялся, а из него появился довольный и улыбающийся Песочный Человек. Все моментально подобрались, прекратили ненужные и бесполезные переругивания и уселись за стол, чтобы обсудить каждый шаг в последней — решающей битве.  
  
Шла двадцать седьмая минута переговоров, но Джек так и не понял, зачем было затягивать и обговаривать то, что и так всем понятно. Северянин уверил всех, что нападать надо сразу после праздника, впрочем, никто и не стал спорить. И так всем было понятно, что затягивать нельзя, и как бы Пустоту не ослабляли, он всё больше, с каждым днем, набирается неизвестных сил. А учитывая то, что знал Джек, тем более был согласен напасть и победить в первый же день после Светлого Праздника.  
  
Общий план был таков: заманить Безликого на отдельное от человеческих жилищ место, на какой-нибудь остров или полуостров, желательно холодный и ближе к северу. Это тоже учитывалось, ибо Джеку, как очень сильному Хранителю и бойцу, требовалась своя стихия, а не, к примеру, засушливые пески Сахары.  
  
Дальше по периметру, где должен был проходить бой, заранее ставились камни-ловушки, при активации которых над местом образовывался очень мощный и долгодействующий купол, через который даже Безликий и Кромешник не смогли бы исчезнуть. Последнее упоминание Черного Духа не слишком понравилось Джеку. Более того, оно ему до такой степени не понравилось и насторожило, что Фрост уже хотел было протестовать, но вновь остановили слова, сказанные Королем Кошмаров утром.  
  
Вторым действием, после заманивания Безликого, было быстрое и четко спланированное уничтожение всех его пешек и помощников. К слову сказать, Хранители решили взять равное количество таковых на себя, а что останется, отдать на растерзание Кошмарам.  
  
«Диким Кошмарам», — поправил про себя Фрост.  
  
Третий шаг — это обездвиживание, максимальное по-возможности, Духа Пустоты всевозможными кристаллами, камнями и барьерами. К тому же, за этим было поручено следить Джеку, что, впрочем, было ему понятно и вполне осуществимо. А вот уже после уничтожения ненужных марионеток, шла заключающая часть боя, и всеми силами ослабление и уничтожение Безликого.  
  
Северянин, кстати, равносильно Песочнику, прекрасно знал, что суть Пустоты — его сердце, и так сказать душа, находится в прозрачном теле, однако правильно попасть, пробить и уничтожить это сердце настолько проблематично, что Хранители сомневались, удастся ли им. Ледяной Дух же, подкинул идею — поговорить об этом завтра с Королем Страха. Ведь Джек прекрасно помнил и знал, что Питч разрабатывает оружие, способное одним ударом уничтожить прозрачного Духа. Остальные согласились, даже Банни только тихо хмыкнул, но возражать не стал.  
  
Итак, последнее, оно же заключительное действие, заключалось в полном и навечном, по крайней мере в этом мире, уничтожении Духа Пустоты. Ослабить его до бессилия, и пробить каким-либо сильным оружием его сердце. После этого уже можно было не опасаться, и Пустота должна была, так сказать, исчезнуть и больше не рождаться в этом мире. Проблема же заключалась в том, что Хранители по сути затянули со всем этим планированием, и Безликий сильно окреп, несмотря на серьезные ослабления со стороны Джека и Бугимена. И Джек всё думал, что было бы с этим миром, с верой и самим Хранителями, если бы тогда Кромешник не захотел помогать.  
  
Фрост вновь тихо усмехнулся, удивляясь с горьким сожалением, как поменялся его мир. Но грустить и рассуждать, кто плохой, а кто добрый, не было времени. Николас и Банни всё еще продумывали и составляли некоторые шаги по самой битве: оглушение Пустоты, щиты, собственная защита и, конечно же, блоки. Туф, хоть и была допущена на битву, но выполняя чисто защитные для других обязанности, ведь были кристаллы и камни, которые нужно было своевременно подкреплять заклинаниями или энергией, и что очень удобно, делать это можно было на расстоянии. Вот и должна была Фея следить за щитами на Северянине и Кролике, пока они полностью сосредоточатся на одних атаках и блоках.  
  
Последнее, что предложили Хранители — это щитовые блоки Джеку, которые, кстати, сразу ему тоже не понравились, быть точнее, он не доверял нацеплять на себя странные артефакты и камни, учитывая, что каждый раз Хранитель Рождества подсовывает ему маячок. Зимнему Духу так и хотелось закатать рукава или просто снять толстовку, и наглядно показать насколько идеальная у него защита. Но опять же, Джек всё держал только в своих образах в голове, и уверял на словах, что он сможет о себе позаботиться. Что, впрочем, далеко от истины не ушло. Да и Король Кошмаров, если что, будет рядом. А также Кошмары из его личного табуна и конечно же саблезубка, на которую Фрост очень надеялся.  
  
***  
  
К половине третьего, когда у всех заметно затекли мышцы, а спорить и больше усовершенствовать план не было никаких сил и желания, каждый решил размяться, и кроме Северянина и Джека все разлетелись по своим дворцам, лабиринтам и по ночным городам.  
  
Джек вышел на балкон, вдыхая морозный воздух и щурясь от ярко-белого солнца. Тяжелые шаги главного Хранителя раздались за спиной, и Ледяной внутренне грустно мотнул головой. Ведь он хотел подумать вовсе не о Хранителях и обязанностях, которые на него возложили, а о том что скрывает Северянин, и почему должен стоять этот купол, и почему главными силами будет именно он с Кромешником? Хотя, с точки зрения стратегии и тактики было понятно, но вот вновь интуиция Фроста что-то взбунтовалась и не желала успокаиваться.  
  
— Не беспокойся, Джек. Всё пройдет хорошо. Я уверен в этом. К тому же, не будем забывать о расположении Луноликого! — уверенно похлопав молодого Духа по плечу, взбодрено выдал Северянин.  
  
Джек чуть не поперхнулся воздухом и мысленно открестился. Учитывая информацию, которую он узнал утром, ему вовсе не хотелось присутствие, даже эфемерное, Луноликого во время боя. И сейчас у него не возникало даже мысли, что Кромешник соврал. И это вовсе не из-за их отношений или проведенной ночи. Он просто верил этому Духу Страха, знал его и, как ни странно, чувствовал. К тому же, за последние несколько месяцев, Дух Холода сам успел убедиться, какие могут быть друзья, и есть вещи которые кажутся совсем не таким правильными белыми и нужными, как их описывают в самом начале.  
  
— Да я и не беспокоюсь, так уж сильно... — через силу улыбнулся беловолосый парнишка, и удобно перекинул посох в другую руку, опираясь о каменные перила и смотря на бескрайние белые ледники.  
  
— И правильно. Джек, ты ведь понимаешь, что бой будет ожесточенный… — издалека начал Николас. Но Джек, живя с Бугименом, научился распознавать подвох в таких предложениях и внутренне напрягся, однако внешне ничем не выдал своего опасения, только кивнул и тихо ответил:  
  
— Конечно, я это понимаю, Николас. Только… Ты это к чему?  
  
— Ох, Джек… — Санта, тяжело вздохнул, и отвел взгляд в сторону, — Я боюсь кто-то из наших может не выдержать этой схватки… Я боюсь за Туф, за Банни и за Сэнди, да и, конечно же, за тебя! Безликий стал слишком ожесточенным, и потому… от него можно ожидать всего что угодно.  
  
«Разумно. Крышу этому прозрачному Духу снесло полностью…» — мысленно согласился Фрост, но всё еще не понимал, к чему клонил или склонял Хранитель Рождества. Однако был уверен, что ничем положительным это в битве не выйдет, и обязательно всплывет что-то, что отразится либо на самом Фросте, либо на Кромешнике.  
  
Николас уже хотел продолжить, видимо объяснить, как в зале вновь появилась Туф, и окликнула Хранителей. Переглянувшись с Морозным Духом, оба защитника зашли в залу, но каждый при этом остался думать о своем, и решать достаточно серьезные вопросы в своей голове.  
  
«Чем больше общаюсь, и смотрю на мелкие детали, что присуще всем Хранителям, тем чаще и точнее убеждаюсь в праведности слов одного конкретного Темного Короля…» — с тяжелым осознанием подумал Фрост.  
  
***  
  
Джек думал, что этот день никогда не закончится. Ведь, как он и предполагал, Хранители не хотели его отпускать, а Николас и вовсе сослался, что летать сейчас по миру, особенно в неподходящее для Фроста время года, более чем опасно. И если что случится с детьми, они узнают по глобусу, впрочем, как и постараются отследить действия Безликого, если уж объявится. А значит для самого молодого из Хранителей было безопасней находиться в замке.  
  
Джек же надеялся, что Безликий не объявится. Он хоть и был с Хранителями, обсуждал, создавал ловушки, и спорил с Песочником и Кроликом о месте выбора боя, но мысленно находился очень далеко и надеялся, что облава на Пустоту проходит более чем удачно, и никаких серьезных последствий Король Кошмаров не получит. А сердце, всё это время, до сих пор грели слова сказанные Бугименом, перед тем, как Джек улетел из дому. И Ледяной, порой того не осознавая, улыбался, но тут же спохватывался и вновь уходил в разработки и споры с кенгуру.  
  
Так продлилось до захода солнца, и Фрост тоскливо поглядывал в витражное окно, улавливая темноту, что поглощала серость неба. И даже белоснежные ледники не спасали от этой мягкой, как показалось Духу Холода, тени ночи. В замке остались только трое: Северянин, недавно прилетевший Песочник и сам Фрост. Настроение, впрочем, как и атмосфера была гнетущей.  
  
Посовещавшись, а после этого пошептавшись вдали от Джека, старые Хранители разошлись по разным залам, но Джеку категорически не понравилось все эти перешептывания, словно его вообще здесь не было. Однако, юный Хранитель, наученный и своим опытом, и жизнью опять же с Питчем, понимал, что показывать свою реакцию не стоит, а проще и полезнее сделать вид, что ничего не заметил.  
  
Фрост фыркнул, собирая два элемента механической ловушки, в сердцевине которой горел красный камешек. Действительно, он научился некоторым манерам поведения и хитрости у Кромешника, и если говорить начистоту — это было более чем полезно, и каждый раз оправдывалось и пригождалось.  
  
Под конец нудного еще одного часа, Ледяной Дух поднялся со своего места, отложил все сделанные им кристаллы и механические ловушки в сторону, и устало потер шею, надеясь найти Северянина и сказать, что улетает на Тибет.  
  
Домой хотелось чертовски. Своего Темного хищника хотелось еще больше.  
  
***  
  
Хранитель Рождества нашелся в небольшой комнате, где хранились всевозможные детали и запасные части для игрушек, после десяти минут поисков в большом замке.  
  
— Николас? — Джек постучал о косяк дверной рамы и дождался, пока увлеченный Хранитель обернется к нему, — Ты не против, если я тебя вытащу отсюда на пару минут. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
  
— О, Джек, конечно же! Только давай ты мне при этом поможешь вытащить с верхних этажей пару коробок с очень нужными шестеренками и магическими кольцами, — улыбнувшись, Санта кое-как вылез из заваленного коробками и мешками лабиринта всяких деталей, и махнул Джеку в сторону лестницы. Фрост же только тяжело вздохнул и пошел следом за Хранителем.  
  
— Слушай, понимаешь… Я хочу улететь. Снова. Мне не по себе здесь, да и не обижайся, на Тибете я чувствую себя защищенней, — Зимний Дух скромно улыбнулся, надеясь, что слова убедят Санту. Тот же только задумался.  
  
Они поднялись на несколько этажей и, по воспоминаниям Джека, находились чуть ли не в самой верхней части замка. Николас осмотрелся в просторной зале, по бокам которой было несколько дверей и узкий, но светлый коридор впереди, который вел, кажется, еще в одну залу и всего две комнаты.  
  
— Я могу тебя понять, Джек, но знаешь, отпускать тебя было бы сейчас верхом неприличия и безразличия. Я не хочу подвергать твою жизнь опасности.  
  
— Кажется, это мы уже проходили, — мрачно припомнил Фрост, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось зарычать и припомнить Хранителю, как он и Сэнди с Банни оставили его и Кромешника возле той пещеры. И как из-за их выходки пострадал он сам и Король Кошмаров. Но, конечно, вслух Джек ничего такого не сказал. Только продумывал, как убедить главного Хранителя.  
  
— И всё же… Может ты послушаешь друга, и останешься у меня? — с тоской посмотрел на Фроста Николас. Ледяной только отрицательно качнул головой.  
  
Северянин прошел через залу и коридорчик вместе с Джеком, и теперь оба стояли в проходе, возле небольшой и открытой комнаты, где было несколько больших и пару маленьких деревянных коробок. Всё было так нагромождено в один угол, что из-за этого большое окно с одной стороны было полностью закрыто, а другую часть комнаты занимали странные теплые вещи, наваленные одной горой.  
  
— Кстати, Джек, вон ту дальнюю коробку подай и вон тот мешок с левой стороны, а я пока разберусь с соседней комнатой. — Санта кивнул на нужные вещи, а сам развернулся и найдя в кармане ключ, стал открывать ровно противоположную дверь на узкой площадке.  
  
— Ну извини, не могу я остаться, — всё же заупрямился Джек, однако в комнату зашел, быстро подходя к нужной коробке, и отставляя посох к стене, на время, взялся за весьма тяжелую вещь, в которой, как оказалось, было полно камней и незаряженных кристаллов.  
  
Позади послышался непонятный скрип, а после в комнате, где стоял Джек зажегся свет от настенных бра, и дверь неожиданно громко хлопнула.  
  
— Что? — не веря предположению, Ледяной поставил коробку на место и резко обернулся. Дверь была закрыта, — Эммм… Николас, это такая шутка? За мое утреннее баловство? Да?  
  
Джек медленно подошел к двери, с нехорошим предчувствием расслышав, как характерно щелкает ключ в замке.  
  
— Прости, Джек, — послышался по ту сторону двери ровный голос Хранителя Рождества. — Это для твоей же безопасности. И всего на одну ночь…  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас рушишь все нормы нашей и так тяжелой дружбы, — попытался еще более спокойно разрешить конфликт Джек, но молчание за дверью и едва уловимый тихий вздох говорили явно о том, что Фрост бесполезно тратит время на разговоры.  
  
— Николас, ты ведь знаешь, что я одним залпом магии разнесу эту дверь в щепки! — не дождавшись ответа, резко рявкает Фрост, и демонстративно хватается за посох.  
  
— Это будет бесполезно, Джек. На дверь, ровно, как и на всю комнату наложены чары. Ты не сможешь повредить ни стены, ни дверь, ни тем более окно. Потерпи до завтра и ложись отдыхать, — тихо проговорил Северянин. А после послышались тяжелые шаги, которые становились всё тише и тише, что свидетельствовало об уходе Хранителя.  
  
Джек же стоял в полной тишине, в яркой от света, и пыльной от запущения комнате, и думал о случившемся. По полу быстро расползался колкий иней.  
  
«Заперли… Окончательно всё разрушили. Не посчитались. Пренебрегли и по жесткому, как животное — заперли!»  
  
На глаза начали наворачиваться слезы, а в душе Духа Зимы начало всё переворачиваться. Он понимал, что его закрыли, заковали — законсервировали в этой магической комнате сами Хранители, и что самое страшное — он не знает, как отсюда выбраться.


	29. Chapter 29

Белый колкий иней всё больше расползался по небольшой комнате, безжалостно захватывая кусочки старого паркета, коробки с кристаллами, и ненужные никому вещи, въедаясь в ткань с такой силой и холодом, что постепенно она затвердевала и трескалась.  
  
Морозный Дух стоял посередине комнаты, уже полностью почти белой, морозной, а под ногами начал клубами дымится холодный воздух: белый, как у азота, и практически смертельный.  
  
Джек шумно сглотнул, паника, зарождающаяся где-то глубоко внутри, не хотела отпускать, даже не хотела отступать и дать здравому смыслу взять верх. А может и к лучшему, что не давала. Ибо здравый смысл бился в ледяной агонии и орал. Его предали. Обидели. Заперли. Не доверили. Как звереныша. Прикрываясь пустым: — «Так будет безопасней для тебя»  
  
— Или для вас… — яростно прошипел Фрост. Глаза Зимнего Духа полыхнули несвойственным голубым, а вокруг него засветилась опасная льдисто-серебреная магия.  
  
«Предали. Они тебя оставили и предали!»  
  
Джек усиленно мотнул головой, магия действительно не могла разрушить эту комнату. Джек испугался, сильно, до боли в сердце и дрожи в руках. Неизвестное чувство боязни, паники и ужаса охватило с головой, словно он человек, словно он заперт и у него не будет выхода, словно это клаустрофобия, только по масштабней. Как… Как паническая атака.  
  
Страх. Джек знает, что его страх уже должен, должен был почувствовать Король Кошмаров. Но проходили минуты, а Ужас Ночи еще не пришел за ним… И вариант почему был только один.  
  
— Чертовы чары! — шмыгнул носом разозленный и испуганный Ледяной Джек.  
  
— Выпусти меня! — заорал беловолосый Дух во всё горло. Он надеялся, что внизу услышат его. Но всё было тщетно, и прислушавшись, Джек понял, что сюда никто не собирается подниматься.  
  
Дело было еще не дрянь, но с эмоциональной точки зрения еще какая дрянь. Фрост сглотнул, не обращая внимание, как трескаются коробки и ткань от его холода. Он обернулся, осмотрел комнату в поисках чего-нибудь нужного. Уж если он не может ничего сделать своей магией, то вдруг обычным тяжелым предметом можно разбить окно? Стульев или даже громоздких предметов в комнате всё же не было. Джек, разъяренно прошипев, метнулся к окну. Однажды он видел, как можно разбить оконное стекло локтем. Ледяной Дух фыркнул, подумал, что посохом будет надежнее.   
  
Удар — резкий, быстрый, и глухой треск, но стекло не разбивается, видно лишь пару трещин, которые на глазах изумленного и шокированного Духа срастаются и прозрачное стекло вновь становится цельным.  
  
«Вновь чары!» — думается Фросту, и он ожесточенным зверем мечется по комнатке.  
  
Посох не помогает. Ненужная палка откидывается куда-то в угол. Джек мечется, стучит в дверь и приглушенно шипит, как змея; как очень злая, загнанная в угол, кобра. В голове бьется только одна мысль — «Ни за что, ни за что, ни за что! Посадили сюда, ни за что предали! Ни за что обвинили в чем-то неизвестном! Не поверили!»  
  
Джек всхлипывает, понимает, что холодное и мокрое на щеках это… кажется слезы. Усиленно трясет головой и пинает дверь, но та не поддается, а ноге, хоть он и Дух, становится больно.  
  
— Да чтоб вас всех! Выберусь — заморожу! Весь замок, вас всех заморожу!  
  
«А потом Питчу расскажу и еще приукрашу, и после он будет с вами разбираться, и Кошмаров пришлет!» — от обиды, от дерзкого и слишком подлого поступка Хранителей, Джек позволяет себе думать так. Но уже через минуту останавливается вновь возле окна, словно врезался в невидимую стену. И зверь, смертоносный и безразличный ко всему кроме страха и злости, мимолетно напоминает... Напоминает о Короле. О его Короле Кошмаров.  
  
— Питч… — неслышно срывается с губ, и Фрост смотрит в окно, где всё заволакивает темнотой. Нужной сейчас темнотой.  
  
Ледяной Дух машинально опускает пару пальцев левой руки на правое запястье, чуть задирает рукав толстовки и проводит подушечками пальцев по знакомому бархатному наручу теньки. В голове появляется идея. Джек быстро переводит внимание на руку, еще сильней задирает морозную ткань и внимательно осматривает черноту. Он сглатывает, сосредотачивается и с тихим, морозным выдохом отдает нужный приказ. Тенька на руке вздрагивает, но слушается, и через пару секунд полностью затягивает белую руку в черную перчатку, мягкую, теплую. Однако, Дух Холода изменяет приказ, и тень трансформируется, изменяясь в твердую броню, а на кончиках чёрных пальцев вырастают длинные острые когти. Как стальная когтистая перчатка, подобие средневековой разновидности кастетов. Только черная, теневая и…  
  
Фрост с размаху проходится по дальней коробке, которая обтянута пластами железа, та со звоном осыпается на пол несколькими частями, тонкими и ровными.  
  
…и безумно острая, способная резать даже металл.  
  
Джек усмехается, недобро и не весело. Злость и боль от обиды, от предательства, окончательно перевесили. Он замахивается и режет теневыми когтями стекло, то трескается, крошится, но вновь начинает восстанавливаться. Фрост шипит, делая еще пару режущих движений, но результат тот же, лишь неприятный лязг мешает думать и всё больше злит.  
  
В голове сотни — тысячи мыслей, домыслов, боли и ярости. Если сегодня его заперли против согласия, так и еще чарами обвесив комнату, то где гарантия, что завтра его не закуют в наручники, или того хуже — кандалы, и запрут в подвале? А после битвы, если будет возникать вообще изгонят или устроят личную войну! И черт, черт возьми, Джек ведь так хотел верить, хотел наладить или дать, по крайней мере, еще один шанс! Но похоже Хранителей не исправить, не мужскую часть.  
  
Зимний Дух вздрагивает, устало прикрывает глаза, и оседает на пол, прислоняясь к холодному стеклу спиной и пряча лицо в поджатых к груди коленях. Он ненавидит слабость, он не любит её показывать. Он никогда не думал, что Хранители, его друзья, так могут с ним поступить. Он не ожидал, что Северянин так низко и подло закроет дверь у него за спиной и хладнокровно уйдет. В комнате становится холоднее, по стеклу ползут морозные узоры, сковывая стекло. И возможно оно уже потрескалось бы из-за такой низкой температуры, но чары не дают ему рассыпаться.  
  
«Я никогда не думал, что вы так поступите… Я готов был простить вам всё… Возможно не сразу, но я ведь отходчивый. А вы… Вы меня вышвырнули, отрезали от себя и пренебрегли. Отобрали свободу… отрезали от внешнего мира. Как опасного звереныша. Словно в клетке!» — мысли бродили в голове, сталкиваясь, вспыхивая то ледяной яростью, то обдавая огненной волной страха и боли. Сердце вновь закололо, словно вновь он человек. Джек раздраженно смахнул застывшие на щеках капли слез и шмыгнул носом. Правая рука безвольно упала на ледяной пол, остро стукнув когтями. Фрост перевел взгляд на свою руку, осмотрел боевую трансформацию теньки, усмехнулся и подумал, что даже через нее, из-за чертовых заклинаний и чар, Кромешник не может его почувствовать, и наверное ждет его дома.  
  
— Дома… — Ледяной злобно фыркнул, мотнул головой и посмотрел на дверь.  
  
Его ждут, его хотят сейчас видеть только в одном месте на земле. Ему всегда говорил правду только один Дух, и только он один принял, предложил свою дружбу. Один он защищает, ценит, никуда не хочет отпускать и искренне обнимает, ровно, как и искренне отвешивает подзатыльники и учит на тренировках. Зимний Дух зажмурился, ярость вновь азотным дымом поднималась из глубин, норовя перерасти в ненависть к тем, кто так жестоко с ним поступил.  
  
— Для моего же блага, — язвительно прошипел Фрост. Прошелся когтями по полу, скрипнул зубами и поднялся с пола. Одна мысль и посох уже в руках.  
  
Целенаправленный, редкий удар в стену — ноль реакции, только большой белый круг, выделяющийся на фоне остальных морозных узоров. Еще один запал, только теперь в дверь. Вновь ноль: дверь выдерживает, только покрываясь острыми иглами льда. Джек рычит, злится, отходит на середину комнаты, и развернувшись, швыряет мощный залп льда и снега в окно. Ничего не происходит, только матово-белая пелена застилает стекло практически полностью.  
  
Фрост смотрит на это и думает, что проведет здесь время до утра, но возможно раньше его заберет Питч, потому, что он не будет дожидаться дома и решит что, что-то случилось. Но Джек не уверен в том, что эту комнату смогут найти даже тени. Отчего-то интуиция подкидывает ему четкую мысль, что комната будет спрятана и внешне. Так, чтоб наверняка до поры — до времени его никто не нашел и не выпустил. И, вообще, неизвестно, что с ним могут в действительности сделать завтра.  
  
Злость медленно погашается под натиском совершенно другого чувства. Джек не может дать ему названия точно. Еще не ненависть, не острое желание вырваться и не холодная ярость. Нечто общее и в то же время ничего из выше продуманного. Фрост может четко осознать только одно — ему стало абсолютно плевать, как после с ним будут общаться Хранители, и как будут объяснять. Больше он им не поверит. Больше он им не принадлежит.  
  
Его мир меняется за пару секунд, переворачивается, и вновь устаканивается. В его новой Вселенной только одно существо к которому он хочет, за пределами вселенной — другие существа, Духи, люди, Хранители и Луноликий. Джеку надоело. Ровно всё, и этот поступок стал последней каплей — острой, ядовито-жгучей.  
  
Фрост молча приказывает теньки успокоиться и просто создать теплый браслет. Та слушается и ощущение увесистых и сильных когтей пропадает; бархатная лента эластично оборачивается вокруг запястья и замирает. Джек на автомате опускает рукав толстовки. Отпускает холодное дерево, уже ему не нужное, но еще необходимое для отвода глаз. Замороженный белый посох падает на пол с глухим характерным стуком. А Зимний Дух молча и без злости подходит к окну. Он смотрит недолго, и после, не колеблясь, прикладывает одну руку к стеклу: чувство отрешенности и больше не причастности к этому месту помогают сосредоточиться. На ладони и по пальцам пробегают искры голубого свечения, а затем кисть полностью вспыхивает магией льда, и Джек, подняв голову, сосредотачиваться, чтобы увидеть не обычное морозное стекло перед собой, а те самые чары, которыми оплетено кажется всё в этой каморке.  
  
Когда серебристо-голубое свечение охватывает весь силуэт Морозного Духа, Джек неизвестным еще для себя способом переключает зрение и, помимо белого узора, видит на стекле тоненькую паутинку из золото-красных нитей. Она расползается на всё окно, перетекает на стены, на пол. Фрост даже оборачивается, через плечо смотря на дверь, — та оплетена паутинкой чар, они искрятся и сияют, как крупицы золота на солнце.  
  
Вновь взгляд серебристых глаз, в которых вспыхивают лазурно-ледяные искры, смотрит на стекло. Только теперь он приказывает своей магии действовать не на стекло, а на сами чары. Юный Хранитель холодно и расчетливо направляет свою магию, и та разрастаясь, ползет на сами чары, изменяется и становится почти такой же энергетической, почти неощутимой на пальцах, зато опасной для золотой паутинки.  
  
Когда серебристые нити, перемешанные с льдистым отсветом, впиваются в золото, то что-то неведомое начинает рушиться, и стены противно скрипят. Джек не обращает внимание, лишь с интересом склоняет голову в бок и с намеренной яростью посылает заряд своей силы по всей паутине чар.  
  
Магия льда разрушительна, магия льда смертельна, и Джек не без удовольствия наблюдает, как съедается золото, превращаясь сначала в отблеск серебристого, а после вымораживаясь до серо-черного, как замороженная трава. Чары уничтожаются на всем окне и кусочках стены, равносильно расползаясь черными отмершими нитями по потолку. А Фрост трясет головой, вновь переключает зрение и теперь от его холода трескается само стекло, быстро и беспрепятственно.  
  
Холодный звон, и острые осколки осыпаются к босым ступням хладнокровного Духа Мороза. Джек протягивает руку в сторону, и через секунду ощущает в руке знакомый посох. Он приподнимается над землей и вылетает из своего заточения, не оставив за собой и долю своей магии и силы. Лишь физический лед, разбитое окно и разрушенные — мертвые чары.  
  
Он улетает стремительно. Поднимаясь на высоту облаков. Не желает выше, не желает видеть звезды и лунный свет. Ветер, по приказу, стремительно несет его в Северную Америку. Там, выбрав нужную скалу или уступ, он найдет тень и переместиться домой. Уже будучи над Атлантикой, Джек может прерывисто выдохнуть, и состояние самозащиты снимается, а новая паника и боль от произошедшего возвращается, впрочем, как и праведная злость.  
  
В темно-фиолетовых облаках вспыхивает яркая молния, почти ослепляя, но Джек мотает головой и продолжает быстро лететь. Вскоре он попадает в нешуточный шторм, однако, спуститься и лететь над разбушевавшимся океаном желания нет, впрочем, как и подняться на безмолвную высоту звезд, где холодно освещают лунные лучи.  
  
***  
  
Шел уже двенадцатый час ночи, когда Джек полностью мокрый из-за ливня, который по закону подлости вместе с воздушным потоком преследовал его, смог опуститься на холодный и скользкий от дождя камень и вступив во тьму одного из ущелий, оказаться дома. То ли тьма в этот раз не признала растерянно-злого и напуганного Хранителя Зимы, то ли Джек не до конца сконцентрировался на своем переходе. Его буквально вышвырнуло в родное тепло смежной залы, и только благодаря посоху, который послужил опорой, он удержался на ногах. По правую сторону раздался треск от горящих поленьев в камине. И Джек тяжело дыша, перевел взгляд из-под накинутого капюшона на огонь. Легче не стало.  
  
— Джек? — знакомый, слегка шипящий голос выводит из мыслей, и Фрост резко поворачивает голову, встречаясь взглядом с золотыми глазами.   
  
Король Кошмаров стоит совсем недалеко от него, практически посередине залы, и пристально его разглядывает. В горящем взгляде нет ни единой искры злости или раздражения, только пристальное наблюдение, интерес и беспокойство.  
  
— Ты где был? — резко и почти холодно спрашивает Кромешник, но за напускной злостью скрывается нешуточное беспокойство и тревога. Он делает шаг к Джеку, но тот резко дергается, словно не ожидал и вновь опускает голову, прячась за своим капюшоном.  
  
Фрост передергивает плечами, но толстовка всё равно неприятно липнет мокрым куском ткани к телу, ровно, как и с волос стекает вода. Он кажется истратил слишком много сил, и сейчас его холод не может заморозить ткань, так же, как и сделать инистыми белые волосы, с которых падают крупные капли воды.  
  
— Я… — голос сипит, и Джек морщится, сглатывает и пытается еще раз сказать, — Я был… там…  
  
— Где? — почти что рык, потому что не понимает, что происходит с мальчишкой. Он весь мокрый, не замечает как дрожит, непривычно хрупкий, зажатый и не показывает лицо. Питч не хочет терять время, впрочем, уже и не хочет быть в стороне. Неизвестно, что могло произойти с этим мелким недоразумением. Потому в следующую секунду Король Кошмаров стоит уже напротив Джека, почти вплотную и осторожно встряхивая его за плечи.  
  
— Я попросил ответить. Где ты был?!  
  
— У Северянина… — сипит Фрост совсем тихо. Ледяной Дух вздрагивает, ощущая через мокрую и холодную ткань тепло от горячих рук Короля. Он тихо всхлипывает и поднимает голову, задирая чуть вверх, и смотря в горящие золотым глаза, — Я был у него, говорили о битве, после делали ловушки, почти допоздна… Он всё уговаривал остаться, но я не хотел. Знал… Знал, что ты будешь ждать дома. А он меня попросил достать кристаллы...  
  
— Какие кристаллы? — вопросительно строго, но не жестко. Кромешник не понимает, почему беловолосый настолько потерян и почему у него такой голос. Есть только одна догадка, но Король Кошмаров единственный раз в жизни надеется, что ошибается.  
  
А Джек смотрит с легким непониманием ему в глаза, словно потерял мысль и теперь пытается сформулировать заново, хлопает своими большими серебристыми глазищами и по новой начинает дрожать. Из-за промокшего насквозь капюшона, волосы по-прежнему остаются мокрыми, и с них на лицо не перестают падать капли, делая юного Духа и вовсе расстроенным и грустным. Так не пойдет. Так не устраивает Короля. Он лишь слегка выгибает бровь, словно молча переспрашивая Фроста, и незамысловатым движением скидывает капюшон, проводя рукой по мокрым, но таким же шелковым волосам паренька.  
  
— Обыкновенные кристаллы. Он попросил меня помочь их вытащить в залу, с верхних этажей. — невесело усмехается Джек, но сразу же серьезничает и невиданная ранее холодность проявляется на лице, и Зимний Дух безэмоционально делится, внимательно всматриваясь в желтый взгляд напротив:  
  
— Он меня запер, Питч. Просто взял и запер в верхней комнате. Сказал для моего же блага… Это чтоб не улетел. А на комнате чары стояли… — Джек мрачно улыбнулся и покачал головой, вновь пряча взгляд и склоняя голову, — Я их ненавижу. Так сильно ненавижу. Не хотел же ведь. Хотел наладить, а всё что мне дали — это недоверие, и хотя бы попытка исправить отношения, а чертова комната четыре на четыре, и полог сетей останавливающих чар. Заперли. Как зверька какого-то!  
  
Фрост хочет рассмеяться, подумать, что всё оказалось так паршиво и несправедливо, но сил на слезы и на смех уже нет, пусть даже этот смех истерики и горькой обиды.  
  
— Кто запер? Северянин? Посмотри на меня! — Питч не церемонясь берет парнишку за подбородок и приподнимает голову, вынуждая посмотреть в глаза, — Они ничего тебе не сделали? Только заперли? Заклинания? Камни?  
  
— Ничего. Только комната. И он ушел. Понимаешь? — Джек вскидывается, вырывается из хватки серых пальцев и мотает головой, — Он просто ушел, даже не выслушав! Да почему? Что я сделал, чтоб мне не доверять? Питч, ну что?!  
  
«Стал сильнее, самостоятельней, стал вольным и они не уверены, что ты теперь сможешь быть у них на крючке, мой Снежный Дух», — поясняет про себя Кромешник. А на факте только вновь притягивает молоденького Духа к себе, кладя руки на плечи и морщась от мокрой ткани толстовки. А Джек больше не сопротивляется. Он досадливо, горько рычит и сам прижимается вплотную, согреваясь в горячих объятьях Короля и пряча лицо у него на груди.  
  
— Чертовы Хранители! За что же?.. — тихий, но злой шепот.  
  
— Ты больше к ним не полетишь. Ни разу, Снежный, — слова сказанные с такой уверенностью и сталью в голосе, что Джек даже кивает, подтверждая и соглашаясь, и жмется ближе. Он сильно промок и слишком много истратил своей первоначальной магии, потому лед никак не замораживает воду и собственный холод, вкупе с влажной тканью, становится неприятным и отвлекающим.  
  
— Как ты сбежал?  
  
— Сила. Моя... Надоело. Я пробовал обычными запалами — не получалось. Потом теньку выстроил в броневую перчатку с когтями, тоже не особо помогло. А после просто постарался увидеть сами чары, и как-то зрение переключилось. Увидел сетку на всей комнате, и начал её уже льдом выжигать. Знаешь, я даже не думал, что могу работать с такими тонкими полями. Но вот благодаря чертовому случаю и старанию Хранителей… — Фрост вздрагивает, вспоминая хлопок двери и голос Северянина. Жмется ближе, но всё равно вздрагивает.  
  
А в голове Кромешника только новое, возродившееся желание — уничтожить всех этих Хранителей. Одним разом и подчистую. Останавливают вновь две вещи. Первое, не хочется опять нарушать Баланс; второго Безликого он не потянет. И второе, не хочется оставлять Джека. Теперь не хочется этого делать даже на незначительное время. И Бездна, забери этих старых идиотов, он даже не почувствовал страх своего Снежного недоразумения. Что может означать о наилучшем сплетении чар. И неизвестно, если бы не сила Фроста и его врожденное чувство упертости, смог ли бы мальчишка вообще вырваться.  
  
Объятья становятся на миг крепче, и пока что в тишине Питч отстраняет мальчика от себя. Заглядывает в глаза, прекрасно считывая состояние Морозного Духа, и просто молча подцепляет край мокрой толстовки и тянет вверх. Джек почти машинально приподнимает руки, давая снять с себя мешающуюся ткань. Синий кусок тряпки кидается куда-то на пол: она настолько промокла, что слышен мокрый шлепок об пол. Король на секунду усмехается, но после равносильно молча притягивает мальчишку к себе, запуская правую пятерню во влажные волосы и заставляя его прижаться крепче. Джек и не сопротивляется. Только не сейчас. Уже не хочется ничего кроме этого. Он сам прерывисто выдыхает, старается унять боль и обнимает своего Короля за спину, потираясь холодным носом о теплую ткань извечного длинного одеяния Кромешника.  
  
— Не хочу думать, не хочу помнить это. Не хочу, Питч… Так не хочу… — отчаянно шепчет молодой Дух Холода, совсем не сопротивляясь горячей руке у себя на пояснице, специально выгибаясь под прикосновение.  
  
Питч не отвечает ему. Нет. Только не устно. Он наклоняется и дотрагивается до гладкой, но еще слегка влажной кожи на шее этого холодного Хранителя, и медленно ведет губами вверх, едва целуя. Ледяной слегка вздрагивает и отстраняется, наклоняет голову, чтоб его Ужасу Ночи было удобнее, и несмело прикрывает глаза, не желая больше думать о мире наверху.  
  
Невысказанное вслух — «я тебя никуда не отпущу» ярко ощущается по сильной хватке на талии, по тихому приглушенному рычанию, когда Черный Дух едвали замерев, равносильно медленно касается губ Снежного Духа. Слышится тихий благодарный стон беловолосого парнишки, и он с удовольствием отвечает, наскучавшись, испугавшись сильнее всех прошлых разов, не ожидавший такого стресса и такого жестокого предательства. Буквально у себя за спиной, в прямом и переносном смысле.  
  
Он жмется к своему Королю, всхлипывает и вовсе не против, когда цепкие длинные пальцы скользят по животу, спускаясь еще ниже, подцепляют шнуровку на бриджах и с толикой сладкой медлительности расстегивают.  
  
У Джека такие же мягкие и вкусные губы, как сегодняшним утром. Однако, его настроение и полный печали, не ожидавший такого подвоха, взгляд не светится искорками серебра и задора. И это неимоверно бесит Древнего Ужаса. И это только потому что кто-то посмел довести это Снежное чудо до такого состояния.  
  
«Чудо, от слова — чудовище», — как бы одергивает себя подсознательно Кромешник. И в то же время признается, что никогда, даже когда сам Джек неимоверно выбешивал, не хотелось его назвать чудовищем.  
  
— Иди сюда, — Питч ухмыляется, отступает вместе с Джеком назад. Целует теперь жарче, горячей, просовывая язык в прохладный ротик молоденького Духа, оглаживая и поддразнивая того. Мальчишке однозначно нужно сейчас отвлечься. Ему нужно нечто другое, нежели разглагольствования и ненужные мысли. Ему нужно что-то настоящее. Захватывающее. Жаркое. Так, чтоб забывался в собственных вскриках и стонах. Чтоб мог произносить лишь свое сумасводящее — «еще» и такое крышесносное — «сильнее»...  
  
Кромешник отстраняется всего на секунды, плотоядно облизывается, не скрывая от Джека своего пожирающего взгляда, и распускает свое одеяние на дымку, вместе с этим сдергивая одним движением развязанные бриджи мальчишки. Зимний Дух задыхается, на секунду замирая и стараясь выровнять вновь сбивающееся с ритма сердце. Вновь кожа к коже, и он… протяжно стонет, откидывая голову назад, и позволяя нахальным рукам пройтись по голому телу и многообещающе сжать ягодицы.  
  
Питч не сомневается, что этой ночью Снежный мальчишка забудет всё, что его тяготит и терзает. Это один из лучших способов вытащить парня из его боли и черных рассуждений. Он отстраняется, осматривает расслабленного часто дышащего Фроста, облизывает его мягкие теплые губы и медленно утягивает на себя, подходя к тому самому «алтарю». Рука нетерпеливо тянется вниз — Джека хочется потрогать, поласкать всего и везде. Хищник довольно хмыкает, а мальчишка нетерпеливо всхлипывает, когда рука опускается на возбужденную плоть паренька, слегка сжимая. Нетерпеливый рык, и Кромешник резко исчезает, чтобы появиться за спиной Снежного в эту же секунду и подтолкнуть к плоскому слегка измененному камню. Горячие губы проходятся по манящей шее, а Джек слегка вздрагивает, но всё же замирает. Кромешник только усмехается, вновь перемещая руки ниже пояса юного Хранителя.  
  
— Этого ведь не было, — кратко срывается с порозовевших губ Зимнего Духа, и он снова жарко стонет из-за неприличных ласк своего Ужаса.  
  
Он расфокусировано смотрит на «алтарь» который сейчас похож… на большое, действительно королевское, ложе. А все из-за того, что теперь камень покрывают шкуры. Настоящие — звериные, разной расцветки и формы. Самые нижние похожи на волчьи: они серые и черные, поверх них выстелены несколько полосатых — тигриных, и еще, самые верхние, раскинутые по всей поверхности — пятнистые. Всё это смотрится немного дико, но и притом настолько правильно в этой зале, слегка грубо, первобытно, но и с тем соблазняюще.  
  
Джек уже представляет, как будет ему на этих шкурах, и, главное, что с ним будут делать на них. Он протяжно сладко стонет от ощутимого укуса за левую лопатку и от своей собственной фантазии. Мальчишка довольно прогибается в спине, прижимаясь к горячей груди своего Короля. Он уже хочет попробовать на этих шкурах.  
  
— Ты… Это за вчерашнее, да? — кое-как выговаривает Фрост и облизывает губы. Кроме желания забыться, отдаться и позволить всё, нет практически ничего. Всепоглощающе быть рядом со своим Черным Духом, чувствовать его — его касания, его силу, его ласку… Он не хочет думать о мире, он почти забыл о той горечи, что неприятно оседает глубоко в душе. Сейчас он с тем, кого так хочет, кого подпускает, и кому хочет довериться до скончания их времени.  
  
— За вчерашнее, и чтобы было удобнее в последующих… — усмехается Король, легко подталкивая своего Снежного к этой пошлой импровизации на нормальную кровать. — Ну же, Джек, давай опробуем.  
  
Ледяной Дух нетерпеливо стонет, и когда изворачивается, чтобы встретиться с насыщенным золотым взглядом, его сразу же глубоко и страстно целуют, начиная выполнять обещание данное утром.  
  
***  
  
— Как? Как так произошло? Чтоб вас задери, что вообще здесь случилось? — не на шутку разозленный Кролик стоит посреди разрушенной комнаты и нервно дергает ушами.  
  
Рядом парящий на небольшом золотом облаке Песочник только качает головой, а Северянин мрачнея с каждой минутой, внимательно, в специальных очках, осматривает комнату. Создать здесь эти чары было делом нелегким. И ведь они учитывали, что эту комнату можно будет использовать не для Джека, а к примеру для Кромешника. Или может даже для Безликого, если подвернулась бы случайность. По крайней мере эти чары были рассчитаны сдержать древних или очень мощных Духов. Но, чтоб Джек Фрост, и разрушил… Разрушил всё тонкое, ужасно сильное сплетение чар, и сбежал… Такого никто из Хранителей не ожидал, ровно, как и не понимал, почему у трехсотлетнего мальчишки столько силы. Северянин качает головой, снимает очки, которые показывали сплетение чар, и досадливо смотрит на остальных Хранителей.  
  
— Что? — как всегда не выдерживает Банни.  
  
— Разрушены. Полностью разрушены. Он их каким-то путем… выжег.  
  
— Выжег? Да ладно, Николас! Как этот юный Дух может выжечь сеть заклинаний и чар, такого уровня сложности?!  
  
— А я почем знаю?! — взрывается Санта, он смотрит на разрушенное окно и тяжело вздыхает. — Не нужно было его запирать. У него в голове черт знает что, а ты все же настоял! Твоя, твоя идея была, Банни!  
  
— Моя? Действительно? — сощурив пристальный взгляд, Кролик подходит ближе, воинственно прижимая уши, — Я всего-то намекнул! А ты — ты пошел с ним туда, и ты его запер, черт тебя возьми! И как теперь по твоему объяснять ему это? Он нам поверит?! Ты помнишь, что он второй по силе… Он нужен в борьбе с Безликой сволочью!  
  
Между двумя Хранителями проходит волна золотого песка, и не сильно раскидывает их в разные стороны. Песочник переводит укоризненный взгляд то на одного, то на другого. Все немного успокаиваются.  
  
— Прости, Сэнди. Мы погорячились. Просто, я не знаю, что сейчас мне делать... — Северянин машет рукой, словно пуская всё на самотек и, развернувшись, выходит из порушенной и обледенелой комнаты.  
  
Он тягостно вздыхает, идет вниз и снова выходит на балкон. На часах четыре утра, а сна ни в одном глазу. И надо было ему так оплошать. Завтра… точнее уже сегодня Пасха. Всё должно быть хорошо. Но неприятное чувство колет изнутри. Николас отмахивается и вновь начинает думать, как можно образумить и найти доверительный контакт с Духом Холода.  
  
Джек упертый, и слишком одинокий парнишка. Он может и не поверить. Особенно, учитывая его перемены настроения в последнее время. Что с ним не так, не может понять даже Луноликий, и где пропадает целыми днями и ночами Фрост, тоже остается загадкой. Конечно же, Хранитель Рождества проверял последнюю информацию. Джек действительно улетает на Тибет или Гималаи, но вот что делает помимо отдыха, пожилой Хранитель не знал.  
  
Он качает головой, смотрит на диск уходящей Луны. Думает, анализирует, и всё желает поскорее закончить этот балаган с Безликим. Послезавтра… А точнее, если не считать нескольких часов, то уже завтра у них должна быть битва. Серьезная, последняя и желательно с победой на их стороне. Хранитель желает услышать поддержку и дальнейшие наставления Луноликого, но тот сегодня молчит, лишь одаривая мир своим серебряным светом. Значит, последние руководства будут в следующую ночь. На это очень сильно надеется Николас, и думает, что нужно поговорить с Туф, и чтоб она убедила Джека не принимать резких решений и вообще вернуться.  
  
Санта кивает самому себе и, вроде как успокоившись, заходит обратно в залу. Сегодня по плану еще сборка оружия, кристаллов, а завтра помощь Кролику, который судя по всему уже ушел. Что не говори, а на некоторые континенты яйца должны попасть раньше утренней зари.  
  
***  
  
В темной зале, все той же проходной, где отчаянно старается подсветить красным огнем дотлевшие поленья в камине, практически ничего не видно, лишь отсвет падает из других комнат, где горят на всю кристаллы и создают дорожки света в почти черную снежную. Недостаток света никому не мешает, в приглушенном сумраке отчетливо слышны развязные всхлипы, короткие стоны и тихие, на грани слышимости, слова. Горячее дыхание и новые вскрики отдаются приглушенным эхом от черных стен, и звучат откровенно распутно.  
  
— Пожалуйста… Хватит… Боги! Не так… не так же медленно… — протяжно-умоляюще звучит голос беловолосого парня, и он вновь хрипло стонет, прося о чем-то, шепча неслышно, почти не замечая своих невнятных слов и просьб.  
  
Громкий вскрик полный удовольствия: изящная фигура молоденького Духа выгибается, двигаясь на бедрах Короля Кошмаров. Джек запрокидывает голову назад, и вновь поддавшись под резкое движение, пошло несдержанно стонет, вцепляясь мертвой хваткой в плечи Черного Духа. Это последнее, что он может сделать перед огненно-ослепительной вспышкой наслаждения. Вокруг на секунды всё меркнет. Только слышится почти неразличимый из-за рычания стон старшего Духа и его крепче и резче дергают ближе.  
  
Влажный поцелуй в губы, серые руки скользят по влажной спине, мягко поглаживая в награду, и стирая испарину с мраморной кожи. Джек довольно выдыхает в тонкие губы, и ему вновь становится слишком параллельно на всё остальное. Чувствуя, как волны от безумно яркого оргазма окатывают, проходясь по всему телу, Снежный Дух безуспешно пытается выровнять дыхание, но не получается, и он роняет голову на плечо своего Короля, загнанно дыша. Фрост сладко постанывает, его шею вновь терзают острые зубы его персонального Ужаса, но он не против. Лишь полностью расслабляется, доверительно прижимаясь к Кромешнику.  
  
— Ты… — Джек облизывает пересохшие губы и сглатывает, чтобы голос не звучал так хрипло и слабо, — Ты озабоченный… извращенец.  
  
Питч только тихо хмыкает, и рукой проводит по левому бедру паренька, небольно царапнув нежную кожу.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, ненасытный Снежный мальчишка, — парирует в ответ Король, прижимаясь губами к только что оставленному укусу и зализывает его, чувствуя, как дрожит Джек, и как ему каждый раз нравится ощущать это на своей коже.  
  
— Питч… — слабо выговаривает Фрост.  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Отпусти меня…  
  
Кромешник усмехается, резко меняет их положение и вот уже парнишка лежит под ним, немного растерявшийся, но не потерявший своей привлекательности и соблазна.  
  
— Я тебя практически не вижу… — жалуется Фрост, — Включи свет… или камин. — не отступает от своего настроения Ледяной, и сняв ноги с талии Черного Духа мягко отодвигается, подавляя тихий всхлип.  
  
Кромешник только вновь усмехается и приходится отстраниться полностью, покидая такое желанное и вкусное тело. Джек расслабленный, покорный, весь такой — в сладкой неге, что хочется взять его еще пару раз. Но новый, черт его, день уже начался. Король Кошмаров подавив тяжелый вздох, разворачивается к камину и щелкает пальцами: новые поленья уже вытащены из человеческого древесного склада и теперь услужливо разгораются, благодаря простейшей магии огня.  
  
— Уже ведь утро? — сонным голосом спрашивает Джек, и ничего не остается, как вновь повернуться к этому Снежному и безумно привлекающему мальчишке.  
  
— Да, — Питч склоняет голову и вновь осматривает Джека. Но тот больше не стесняется своей наготы, он, кажись, больше ничего не стесняется. И это старшего Духа очень сильно радует... и заводит.  
  
Он облизывается, смотря на стройное и очень гибкое тело Фроста, конечно ловит предупреждающий взгляд серых глаз и только качает головой. С улыбкой наклоняется, целует в покусанные и припухшие губы Снежного, и материализовывает в руке черное влажное полотенце.  
  
— Сегодня Пасха… — глядя в золотой взгляд над собой, практически обреченно выдыхает Зимний Дух.  
  
— Знаю, — хмыкает Кромешник, целует Джека вновь и проходится влажно-теплой тканью по телу Фроста, стирая ненужные следы с идеальной кожи. Хотелось бы по-другому, хотелось бы языком, как ночью, но тогда они вновь углубятся в подробное изучение друг друга, как минимум на часов эдак пять… А столько времени у них банально нет, ведь этот несносный Дух, через десять минут, может вскочить с кровати и улететь. Всё-таки Пасха, и все меры безопасности надо предусмотреть. Несмотря на то, что произошло вчера.  
  
— И что думаешь? — Джек слегка улыбается, поворачивает голову направо, давая доступ к шее, на которой теперь живого места нет, и чтобы всё это замаскировать, придется создать не один слой морозной магии.  
  
— Ты всё же хочешь полететь? Я правильно понял? — Питч коротко кусает за подбородок, и уже за ненадобностью развеивает недавно созданное полотенце. Он опирается руками по обеим сторонам от Фроста, нависает сверху, удерживая свой вес и пристально смотрит в серебряный взгляд.  
  
— Хочу. Хоть и Безликий замурован… Но, Питч, ты ведь можешь понять? — с надеждой заглядывая в родной золотой взгляд и осторожно подавшись, целует в щеку своего Ужаса Ночи Джек.  
  
— Понять не могу. Даже не проси. Но ты можешь полететь. Только Джек… — Питч не знает, как подобрать слова, не скажет же он Фросту прямым текстом, — какими ублюдками могут быть Хранители, и что он безумно за него боится.  
  
«Да, до такого безумия, что черная тварь сорвалась с пяти цепей, из десяти, которые удерживали его в подземельях на протяжении всего этого времени», — едко выдает подсознание. А Кромешник отмахивается, смотрит на это чудо…вище, кратко улыбается и, склонившись, осторожно целует своего мальчишку.  
  
— Я заберу тебя ровно через четыре часа после того, как ты вылетишь из дому. Мне плевать, где ты будешь, Снежный, и мне плевать на последствия, если даже все Хранители во главе с Луноликим будут рядом с тобой.  
  
— Хорошо, я полностью согласен, Мой Король. — Фрост улыбается, тянет на себя Кромешника и долго, очень долго, целует, наслаждаясь каждым движением, каждым вздохом и касанием, искренне отвечает и обнимает крепко.  
  
Но после, всё же отстраняется. Смотрит внимательно, а после перекатывается по очень удобной и мягкой «кровати», и стекает с их нового ложа, подходя нагишом к столу и задавая программу кофе-машинке на создание горячего шоколада, и только убедившись, что техника начала работать, идет выискивать свои вещи, брошенные вчера на черном полу. И он совершенно не замечает пристального, буквально пожирающего его взгляда горящих золотом глаз.  
  
***  
  
Джек Фрост вылетает из дома через пятнадцать минут, после своего ленивого поднятия. Что не говори, поутру хочется выспаться, вдвойне хочется выспаться, когда ты не спал всю ночь, и втройне хочется выспаться, когда ты не спал всю ночь, занимаясь жарким сексом с Королем Кошмаров. Джек фыркает, слегка смущается, хотя не понимает, почему стыд приходит после всего… что уже было между ними.  
  
Он поднимается высоко и летит осматривать города. Никаких снежных бурь и метелей. Даже несмотря на подлый поступок Хранителей, он не ответит так же. Тот случай с Лабиринтом был легкой шалостью… но специально срывать Пасху, когда на кону вера детей, он не намерен. Фрост серьезничает, смотрит вниз на детей, которые уже выбежали ранним утром искать первые яйца, и думает, чем можно защитить малюток, и как побольше привнести чуда в этот весенний Добрый Праздник.  
  
С такими мыслями Ледяной Джек снижается к первому городку, и начинает осторожно помогать детям находить разноцветные подарки от Кролика. Через пару часов он уже должен быть на другом конце Штатов и тоже играться, защищать и помогать детворе.  
  
***  
  
На небе уже взошла Луна, одаривая множество городов и Северный Полюс своими яркими белыми лучами. В эту ночь множество людей и Духов не спят и не ложатся пораньше.  
  
Люди и особенно дети, перевозбужденные и радостные от замечательно прошедшей Пасхи, делятся своими впечатлениями за семейными ужинами, и наперебой рассказывают о своих утренних приключениях. Они соревнуются, кто больше собрал и у кого какие цветом, весело шумят и смеются, вызывая улыбки и ответный смех у своих родителей и родственников. Никто в сегодняшний день не видел ни Безликого Духа, ни его помощников, многие дети вновь обрели веру и это было правильно. Каждый в эту ночь думал и ждал своего.   
  
Каждый из Духов в эту ночь развлекался по своему, зная о трудностях завтрашнего дня.  
  
Кто-то точил свои бумеранги в Лабиринте, с любовью вспоминая, какие сегодня были визги, смех и улыбки на лицах детей, когда они находили разукрашенные яйца и бережно складывали их в корзину.  
  
Кто-то пересчитывал зубки, улыбаясь и давая своим милым помощницам новое задание, а заодно в уме, на сотый раз, перечитывая заклинания и чары, способные восстанавливать кристаллы и щиты на друзьях.  
  
Кто-то же, безмолвно радовался и улыбался, одаривая сны детей золотым песком, но притом с тяжестью и грустью думал о завтрашней предстоящей битве.  
  
Некоторые же устроили для себя романтический вечер, с горящим камином и несколькими свечами на гранитном столе, с положенным коллекционным вином и поцелуями на леопардовых шкурах, закрываясь в подземельях до самого утра, и увлекаясь друг другом на всю грядущую ночь.  
  
Кто-то, из самых главных, заточив свой новый меч, уставше выходил на балкон и улавливал легчайшие колебания лунного сияния, готовясь к разговору с Лунным Духом. Он надеялся, что в завтрашней битве всё решиться наилучшим образом.  
  
И только сам Лунный Дух с участием осматривал всех своих старых помощников, печально переводил всевидящий взгляд на разные судьбы и принимал непростые, по его мнению, решения.  
  
Он нашел одну из глубочайших и черных пещер, находящихся на одном из забытых всеми островов возле Гренландии. Внимательно осмотрел черноту, и выпустил достаточно много серебряно-белых лент, которые подобно шелку падали на остров, разгоняя тьму. Вскоре, он услышал характерный металлический скрежет, несмотря на то, что не спускался со своего места и смотрел на крошечный остров где-то далеко внизу. Существо, практически прозрачное, вырвалось из своего заточения и, сверкнув безумием белых глаз, исчезло из проклятой ему тени.  
  
Луноликий вздохнул, лунное сияние разошлось от него в разные стороны. Однако, впервые за много тысячелетий неожиданное чувство… которое люди называют болью, обдало левую руку. Он поспешил перевести взгляд. От кончиков пальцев и до сгиба локтя левой руки прошлись множество странных импульсов, и с характерным звуком рука треснула, как хрупкое фарфоровое стекло, покрываясь множеством ломаных линий.


	30. Первая часть

Темнота почти окутывала, создавая причудливые, но вовсе не страшные тени, соседствуя с оранжево-теплым светом от огня камина и перетекая по тихой, словно спящей зале.  
  
Джек усмехнулся, поворачивая голову вбок, и думая, что подземелья наверное и правда считывают настроение и состояние хозяина, подстраиваясь под него. Молодой Дух Холода слегка улыбнулся, и вновь развернувшись к камину, задумчиво уставился на огонь, надеясь за незначительное время продумать всё на свете.   
  
Джек, проснувшийся полчаса назад, не то по своей природе жаворонка, которая не выветрилась спустя века, не то от смутного, почти тянущего, чувства приближающей опасности. Он сидел на шкурах, прикрываясь только до половины теплым, черным пледом и вовсе сейчас не хотел начинать день, впрочем, как и будить еще спящего Короля Кошмаров, который так кстати развалился совсем рядом.  
  
Уголки губ юного Хранителя вновь дрогнули в легкой улыбке, но серебристый взгляд остался сосредоточенным и серьезным. Ледяной размышлял, продумывая сегодняшний день. Не должно, по идеи, быть у него настолько болезненного фона, словно инстинкт самосохранения проснулся и специально подстегивает болью и необычным чувством тревоги изнутри. Фрост взлохмачивает волосы, передергивает голыми плечами и вновь смотрит на маленькие язычки пламени, надеясь, что огонь его сможет успокоить. А лучше — дать ответы. На все те вопросы, которые уже больше недели роились в мыслях, и сейчас почти выстроились в шеренгу, желая, чтоб Джек обратил внимание на них.  
  
Юный Дух Мороза тихо фыркает, закусывает губу и досадно морщится. Ведь первое, что он позволяет себе обдумать — это Северянин и общее отношение Хранителей к нему. Их поступки. Нет, конечно же, Джек не берет во внимание Фею. Туф действительно искренняя и добрая. Да и от нее много что скрывают. Но вот… Банни, Песочник и Николас. Они слишком сильно изменились за последнее время.  
  
«Или это я никогда не обращал внимание, слепо веря в каждое слово и в каждую улыбку…» — печально поправил сам себя Фрост.  
  
Предателей не обсуждают. Предателей ненавидят. Но Джек не может, не до такого фанатизма. Он недолюбливает их теперь, не хочет видеть минимум пару-тройку сотен лет, но основной — кипящей ненависти, внутри нет. Может от того, что после его всплеска эмоций удалось взять себя под контроль, а может и потому, что сейчас Хранители не основная проблема, и, вообще, через несколько часов у них начнется настоящий ад. Джек думает, что делать дальше, как всё рассказать Хранителям и главное, чтоб отстали, отвязались от него и от Короля Кошмаров. Ведь хочет он того или нет, не получится незаметно уйти после боя. Ровно, как и не получиться больше не появляться в замке. Хоть и фактически Питч запретил туда летать. Слишком много нужно будет сделать после боя…  
  
«Резни. Резни, а не боя…» — констатирует Хранитель Радости про себя, и уверен, что так оно и будет.  
  
Но он надеялся, что всё пройдет более или менее нормально, по-быстрому и без особых ранений и травм… Даже Хранители не должны пострадать. Уже не говоря о самом близком существе: темном, злом и язвительном, но ставший родным, близким, пробравшимся в самое сердце, туда, где не властвует даже лед.  
  
Фрост хочет фыркнуть и пойти приготовить себе шоколад, забыть эти мысли и начать готовиться к бойне, но не может сдвинуться с места. Ровно, как и не может не думать о своем Черном Ужасе, который так близко и от которого не хочется уходить даже на незначительное расстояние. Джек думает, что он дурень, молоденький и слишком наивный, раз такие мысли лезут в голову и порабощают полностью. И наверное, он принял бы себя таковым балбесом, если бы не было всё настолько серьезно в его отношении к Кромешнику. Это слишком серьезно и это… Он обреченно понимает, что это навечно.  
  
Второй строй вопросов уже нетерпеливо стучит в сознание, и Ледяной не может игнорировать. И все эти вопросы касаются только его Короля. Но главные из них только три: как защитить в бою этот Древний Ужас, хотя он и не нуждается в защите, что предпринять после того, как Хранители узнают о них, и возможно начнут облаву, и главное — насколько сильно он важен Питчу, насколько он ему дорог? Зимний Дух не может просто взять и спросить последнее напрямую, смотря в желтые глаза. Бугимен вообще последний в этом мире, кого можно спрашивать о подобных вопросах.  
  
Джек опять фыркает, натягивает плед на плечи и подтягивает колени к груди, в упор рассматривая огонь. Всё для него впервые и слишком тяжело. Это нагнетает, не дает спокойно переключиться. Да и он в точности не знает, как переключаться. Но, наверное, впервые он задается вопросом: «А что дальше?» Мысль непривычным осколком режет сознание и подсознание. И Джек не может разобраться с тем, что последует после победы. Не в плане Хранителей или Луноликого. Он не может понять, как дальше вести себя с Кромешником, и как их отношения сложатся в дальнейшем. Он боится, но теперь не развития, а наоборот — заморозки отношений. Он не хочет, чтоб всё, что между ними происходит, так и осталось на одном месте. Он слишком близко подпустил или лучше сказать — впустил Короля в свою душу, и даже при сильном желании вырвать от туда уже не удастся, разве что вместе с самой жизнью и сердцем.  
  
Он хочет вечности вместе. Не важно, какие могут возникнуть проблемы в будущем, или даже новые миры. Но еще никогда за все свои триста он не хотел так сильно жить вечно, и быть в этом времени с кем-то. Воедино, рука об руку, и чтоб… чтоб…  
  
«Чтоб, черт возьми, у Кромешника были те же чувства ко мне, что и у меня к нему! Чтобы так же никуда и никогда не отпускал…» — Фрост с силой закусывает губу, так, что чувствует потекшую кровь, но не обращает внимания, продолжая всматриваться в пламя.  
  
Он любит Короля. Вот так просто и сложно одновременно. И если люди могут влюбляться, говорить «люблю», а через двадцать лет брака разводиться, разъезжаясь по разным уголкам земли, то у мифических-магических существ так просто не получается. Даже у Духов.  
  
«Тем более у Духов», — думает Джек.  
  
Он выбрал _своего_ Духа. И теперь, как бы не сложилась жизнь, Джек не сможет, да и не захочет, больше ни на кого смотреть. А мысль, что сегодня может что-то случиться с его Королем, просто вырывает из реальности в какую-то снежную бурю, и хочется самолично заморозить Безликого и все проблемы вместе взятые. Но так не бывает. Даже у них. А еще не бывает чтоб было гладко. И Ледяному очень хочется надеяться, что у Питча к нему есть хоть что-то. Он хочет быть незаменимым, нужным и, самое страшное слово, которое он до этого времени не впускал даже в сознание, — _любимым_. Хочет быть до такой дрожи, что становится невыносимо и страшно самому.  
  
Ему уже мало просто быть рядом. Да, пускай во всех смыслах, но всё равно мало. Нужно подтверждение, нужны слова Короля Кошмаров. Джек из-за своего трехсотлетнего одиночества стал настолько жаден к любой ласке и проявлениям внимания, что теперь каждого прикосновения, слова, взгляда и поцелуя ему мало. Уже не говоря о большем. Фрост протяжно выдыхает, прикрывает глаза и думает, что человеком было бы проще. Люди, конечно не все, но большинство, не расположены так сходить с ума.  
  
Уверенное касание на плече вытаскивает молодого Духа Зимы из раздумий, он слегка вздрагивает, но после улыбается, давая возможность Кромешнику снять с себя черный плед.  
  
— И почему ты настолько рано подрываешься с постели, Снежный? — хрипло спрашивает Питч, и обнимает мальчишку со спины, прижимая к себе.  
  
— Привычка. С очень далеких времен. — улыбаясь уголками губ, делится Джек, он перестает смотреть на камин и чуть поворачивает голову вбок, — Ты уверен, что сегодня?  
  
— Кажется, вчера мы это обсуждали, Джек. Всё случиться сегодня, и я надеюсь, что вечером мы благополучно забудем о прозрачной твари и всем что с ним связано. — Король усмехается, тянет к себе Джека ближе, обнимает крепче и довольствуется тем, как мальчишка в его объятьях расслабляется и откидывает голову на плечо.  
  
— Это было бы лучшее. Но… очень многое связано с этой нежитью, — не может обойти тему Зимний Дух, подстегиваемый недавними мыслями, — И я тоже связан с Безликим, образно выражаясь. Обо мне тоже забудешь?  
  
Кромешник качает головой, ведет ладонью вверх по беззащитному и неприкрытому боку молоденького Духа, и ненамного отстранившись, поворачивает его голову к себе, оглядывает беглым, но заинтересованным взглядом и целует. Через несколько мгновений довольная, едва язвительная усмешка и Король вновь чуть отстраняется, смотря в серебряные глаза.  
  
— Кровь?  
  
Джек заворожено смотрит на Черного Духа и отстранено кивает.  
  
— Вкусный… — не менее довольно оповещает Питч, и демонстративно проводит языком по нижней губе юного Хранителя, слизывая последние капельки крови.  
  
— Очень вкусный… Иди сюда. — облизнувшись, почти приказывает Кромешник и, перехватывая Фроста поудобнее, утягивает на себя. Джек улыбается, разворачивается полностью и не стесняясь, опрокидывает своего Короля на шкуры, забираясь на него всем телом и запуская пальцы в черные волосы.  
  
— Знал бы что тебе так понравится моя кровь… — в перерывах между поцелуями, прерывисто выговаривает Фрост. — Может будешь меня царапать специально? Так, слегка, но до крови… Чтобы после слизывать её?..  
  
У мальчишки горят глаза и он с наглой улыбкой смотрит напрямую, нисколечко не стесняясь своего не совсем нормального предложения. Но Бугимен только задумчиво оглядывает его, медленно качает головой, и прижимает к себе Снежного Духа покрепче.  
  
— Я не собираюсь тебе причинять боль, маленький Снежный. Ни за что не причиню, и другим никогда не позволю больше.  
  
У Джека перехватывает дыхание от этих слов, и он кажись на целую минуту замирает, по крайней мере в собственном измерении, это ему кажется больше нескольких секунд.  
  
— Потому что я ценен из-за силы? — полушепотом переспрашивает, и не может поверить в услышанное Джек.  
  
— Потому что ты мой, личный и неприкосновенный Дух Снегов. — Король Кошмаров с удовольствием любуется реакцией на лице паренька и перехватив его, переворачивает, подминая под себя, а сам теперь нависает сверху. — Никому тебя больше не отдам.  
  
Фрост шокировано, стараясь скрыть радость, смотрит в горящие золотом глаза и хочет что-то сказать, но его прерывают долгим и медленным поцелуем. Становится настолько плевать на внешний мир. Опять. Они опять забываются и всё внимание переключено на друг друга, даже если их ждет через несколько часов незабываемая и смертельно опасная заварушка, сейчас же, они вырывают куски времени лишь для себя. Потому что так хочется, потому что так нравится, потому что просто не могут позволить внешним проблемам вытащить их из персональной, только их личной, Вселенной. Первым, всё же, отстраняется Фрост. Он мягко надавливает на плечи своего Короля и со смешинками во взгляде осматривает немного злого Питча.  
  
— Не сердись, у нас ведь дела. Оружие, подготовка. И всё равно, хочешь ты того или нет — надо связаться с Хранителями. — Джек старается легким беззаботным настроем переключить своего Короля с недовольства и легкой злости.  
  
— Мне говорить тебе, как всё это мне не нравится? — скептически оглядев молодого Духа Холода, спрашивает Кромешник и, наклонив голову, начинает терзать беззащитную шею юного Хранителя.  
  
— Питч… Я знаю… И говорить мне не нужно. Особенно, после произошедшего. Но всё же…  
  
— Да я понял, что ты от своего не отступишься, упрямый мальчишка, — недовольно хмыкает Кромешник, легко прикусывает Джека за плечо и вновь смотрит тому в глаза. — Всё же ты чересчур упрямый… Снежный.  
  
А Джек смотрит прямо, не скрывая улыбки и притом с довольством, и легким соблазном поглаживает спину этому Ужасу. Фрост непроизвольно облизывает губы и радостно, почти победоносно улыбается, замечая, как меняется взгляд у Кромешника. Сам поддается вверх, целует быстро, но дразнящее сладко и вновь падает на шкуры, довольно разглядывая Короля Кошмаров.  
  
— Мне тебя мало… — как на духу, просто и прямо высказывает Фрост, подтверждающее царапая острые плечи своего персонального Древнего.  
  
— Зараза мелкая, — усмехается Питч, поддавшись, коротко целует Джека, — Прям с языка снял...  
  
А Снежный Дух тихо и свободно смеется и позволяет себе расслабленно выдохнуть. Ведь все слова Питча, касающиеся их, ему настолько важны, настолько значимы и дороги, что становится просто невыносимо держать реакцию только в сердце. Хотя, по правде, Джеку так хотелось бы признаться этому Ужасу всея Духов… Просто — три слова, и еще три — персональных, поясняющих насколько теперь значим и важен. Но нет же ведь. Фрост боится в некотором роде, но побольшинству просто не желает портить отношения, полагая, что такого ответа, который ему хочется услышать — вовсе не прозвучит. А от другого… он может потеряться и не выдержать. Просто и банально.  
  
— Ты замолчал. О чем думаешь, Снежный?  
  
— О Хранителях… — задумавшись, практически на автомате отвечает Джек и когда улавливает связь с реальностью, то хвалит себя за конспирацию в теме. — Нам ведь надо, всё равно после, как-то поговорить с ними. Объявиться вместе и предъявить новую… раскладку дел.  
  
Фрост действительно думал об этой теме тоже, и прекрасно знает, что так оно и может случиться, ведь после боя, наверное в котором тоже многое, что прояснится, всё же нужно всё объяснить защитникам веры о их отношениях и переходе Джека.  
  
— Идея нужная, Снежный Дух. Однако жаль… — Кромешник демонстративно хитро посматривает на слегка растерявшегося парнишку, но ждет когда тот спросит. И Джек всё-таки, после минутной паузы, спрашивает:  
  
— Что именно жаль?  
  
— Что мы появимся там вместе. Мне бы хотелось одному, и основательно так поговорить с Северянином, разломать дворец… Может даже навестить ушастого кенгуру в его Лабиринте. — Бугимен с прищуром и хитрой улыбкой посматривает на молоденького и очень недовольного Духа, прекрасно зная, что Джек ему не позволит настолько разгромить Хранителей. Однако одна идея у него имеется, и он наклонившись, почти касаясь мягких губ мальчишки, делится ей:  
  
— Хотя я знаю один способ, как довести тебя так, чтоб ты погрузился в мир снов на добрые пару часов. И поверь, Снежный, мне хватит этого времени, чтобы поставить Хранителей на место.  
  
— Да ну тебя… — закусывая губу, бурчит Фрост, отворачиваясь и сдерживая улыбку. Да и, вообще, он надеется, что Кромешник не заметил его явного смущения.  
  
— Нам вставать пора, застенчивый Дух Снегов, — с легкой насмешкой проговаривает Кромешник, и первым встает с постели.  
  
Джек бурчит что-то неразборчивое, обвиняет Короля Кошмаров в распущенности, а сам в голове продумывает, как бы тщательно соблазнял его сейчас, если бы у них не было подготовки к битве. Ледяной Дух задумывается об этом, и с теми же мыслями тоже поднимается, кутаясь в черный плед, подмечая, что теперь полностью привык к этому теплу и не собирается с ним расставаться, однако свои морозные вещи искать тоже надо.  
  
***  
  
Через пару часов, после основательной, выматывающей и последней тренировки, по крайней мере на этот месяц, информации о сбежавшем Безликом, которому, как и в прошлый раз помог Луноликий, Джек стоял возле созданного зеркально-черного стола и упрямо спорил с Кромешником о действии нового оружия и общей тактике нападения. После обеда все Хранители, в том числе Джек, и отдельно Король Кошмаров, должны будут прибыть на полуостров Таймыр.* Куда по сути загонят Безликого, но до этого выберут более северную точку и установят ловушки, которые в последствии превратятся в барьер.  
  
Высказать свое недовольство и опасение по поводу этого же барьера Фрост тоже успел, впрочем, как и добился от Питча второго кинжала, лично для себя, созданного по древним чертежам и очень древней Тьмы. Было решено, впрочем, как надеялись и Хранители, что главную часть битвы с Безликим берет на себя сам Кромешник, Хранители только не мешаются, помогают разобраться с его прозрачными сошками и обездвиживают помаксиму. Ледяного Духа же попросили не лезь на рожон и подстраховать в случае чего, но всё же, без ущерба для здоровья.  
  
К тому же, шпионы-тени, которые следили за Безликим, оповестили о создании тридцати существ. Совсем не большое количество, но вот их сила превышает силу всех прошлых, вместе взятых марионеток. Вот потому, сейчас Джек упрямо настаивал прихватить с собой побольше Кошмаров и тьмы, обосновывая это тем, что с такими сущностями даже ему будет трудновато справиться, а вот Хранителям и подавно. Но Кромешник думал по-другому, и неоднократно доказывал это молоденькому Дух Холода.  
  
— Да ладно? Нет, Питч, я просто тебя не понимаю! Ты вечно брал количеством, а сейчас отказываешься!  
  
— Мне на тебя рявкнуть? — не отвлекаясь от последних доработок в черных лезвиях кинжалов, практически спокойно интересуется Король Кошмаров.  
  
— Объясни, в чем такая великая разница? — Джек фыркает, нетерпеливо вышагивает по смежной зале и случайно замораживает огонь в камине третий раз. Впрочем, по щелчку Кромешника, тот вновь размораживается всё в тот же третий раз.  
  
— Если наш прозрачный «друг» решил взять качеством, а не количеством, с чего ты взял, что многочисленность моих Кошмаров будет иметь успех? В противном случае эти твари просто сожрут большинство Кошмариков, которых между прочем можно оставить в резерве на какие-нибудь другие ситуации. Проще взять проверенных и сильных, напитать их побольше страхами, создать дополнительную броню с помощью теней и так же выпустить на поле битвы. Тридцать на тридцать и еще пятеро могут отвлекать и подгрызать Пустоту. Это, как дополнительное прикрытие нас с тобой, Фрост.  
  
Джек с недоверием посматривает на сосредоточенного Короля, но после долгой паузы только выдыхает, пораженно опуская голову и тихо бурча себе под нос не совсем лестные слова о стратегиях и о самом Бугимене. Кромешник едва улыбается, прекрасно расслышав негодование младшего Духа, но не одергивает его, и вообще предпочитает сделать вид, что не слышал ничего. И только после непродолжительных и не гнетущих десяти минут поднимает голову, оглядывая два идеальных кинжала. Древнее оружие способное не только Пустоту уничтожить, пробив его защиту и попав в сердце, но и самого Луноликого. А после, Король Кошмаров долго смотрит на возмущенного и нахохлившегося Джека, который подошел к столу и запрыгнув на столешницу, возмущенно попивает шоколад, но разорвав зрительный контакт, задет вопрос:  
  
— Какой Кошмар возьмешь для личной защиты?  
  
— Думаю… — Джек улыбается, облизывает губы от теплого шоколада, — Саблезубку.  
  
— Как и ожидалось, Снежный, — усмехается Питч.  
  
— Ну и… — Зимний Дух всё же находит в себе силы спрыгнуть со стола, отставить пустую чашку в сторону и, набравшись смелости, произнести главное: — …Когда начинаем?  
  
Кромешник не говорит, он забирает со стола два кинжала, подходит к Джеку, одно оружие растворяет в тенях, и уже в битве его достанет, а другое протягивает Снежному Духу.  
  
— Сейчас мне нужно убедиться, где находится Безликий и как будет обустроено то место, куда мы его заманим. Я отправлюсь на полуостров и проверю всё. А ты… как бы не хотелось это говорить и разрешать…  
  
— Я полечу к Хранителям? — догадавшись, спрашивает Фрост.  
  
— Нужно. Проверь у них всё, скажи, что начнем через часа… три. После, они летят на место, а ты прилетаешь в… Свальбард* нужно всё еще раз проговорить, и уже только после следуем за Хранителями. Всё понял?  
  
— Я не идиот, — пытаясь скрыть начинающийся мандраж и чувство паники, слегка улыбается Джек. Он опускает взгляд, рассматривает в своей руке не сильно большой, но внушающий опасность черный клинок, и думает, как с ним незаметно пройти к Хранителям.  
  
— Не мучайся, — вновь опережает парнишку Король, — Просто засунь его за пояс. В нужный момент достанешь. И кстати… Джек, закатай рукава.  
  
Фрост только усмехается, без слов выполняет сначала первый совет Кромешника: закрепляя кинжал за поясом на спине, а после, качая головой и сдерживая улыбку, закатывает поочередно рукава морозной толстовки. Тьма и густые матовые тени, клубившиеся до этого на ладонях Черного Духа, медленно и послушно перетекают на светлую кожу Фроста, соединяясь и укрепляя остальные теньки-браслеты. Но Джек замечает, что их становится в разы больше чем надо и уже хочет спросить, как Кромешник вновь его опережает:  
  
— Это тебе на весь бой, они могут полностью закрыть твое тело крепкой броней, создать новую одежду или даже приличное оружие, раз ты сумел преобразовать броню в теневое оружие, когда был заперт. Будь любезен, когда начнется бой — плюнь на мнение Хранителей и закройся тенями. Создай удобный для тебя типаж брони и дерись на здоровье дальше.  
  
— Я так и хотел сделать, Ваше Величество! — почти язвит Джек, но улыбка всё же появляется на лице и Король конечно же это замечает. Он отпускает последнюю тень на левое запястье паренька и ерошит тому белые волосы.  
  
— Умник. Всё. Я собираю Кошмаров, а ты вылетай к этим недо-Хранителям. И Джек… — прихватив мальчишку за руку, Питч внимательно смотрит в серые глаза, напоминающие сейчас чистейшую сталь, — Если они хоть одно лишнее движение в твою сторону сделают, я разрешаю тебе призвать моих теней или Кошмаров. Не смей больше бездействовать и доверять им. Не сегодня, по крайней мере, мой Снежный.  
  
— Знаю, я всё прекрасно понимаю, Питч... — Джек не сопротивляется крепкой хватке, впрочем, как и этому пристальному взгляду и самим словам Короля, — Но разве на мой призыв откликнется тьма и Кошмары? Ладно, Саблезубка… но они?  
  
— Я тебя принял, Дух Снегов, а значит и все, кто принадлежит мне, тоже. К тому же, я намеренно отдам дополнительный приказ и в случае чего, они будут тебя защищать и придут на помощь. Только, Фрост, вызывай их по своей тени. Мои шпионские, которые были в замке Северянина, я отозвал. Там нет моих теней вообще, мне они нужны в другом месте.  
  
— Всё понял. — прерывисто выдохнув, Джек еще раз смотрит на своего Короля, думает, что в Свальбарде у них будет как минимум минута, чтобы еще что-то сказать. Что-то важное друг другу. И поэтому не желая терять время, быстро целует Питча в губы, и стремительно покидает подземелья, сразу приказывая ветру отнести его самым быстрым потоком.  
  
***  
  
Джек Фрост намерен был залететь достаточно спокойно и тихо, не желая устраивать представление и в принципе ссориться с Хранителями. Не сейчас. Просто пару слов, уточнения, план и его повторное обсуждение, очень быстрое и простое ,и уже отправлять их на полуостров, а самому взять на себя обязанность найти Кромешника, по легенде, и указать на место главной битвы. Джек хотел быть с ними холоден и непреклонен. И даже, если Северянин заикнется о случившимся, то коротко оборвать тему и перейти непосредственно к нужному разговору.  
  
Ледяной Дух хотел показать им какой серьезный и спокойный он может быть, но в то же время внутри он должен быть достаточно сосредоточенным и сильным, не упускающим из вида каждой детали и каждого их движения. И действительно, сейчас предложения, а лучше уж сказать наставления Короля Кошмаров, были более чем нужными и правильными. Если что, он призовет Кошмаров и тьму. И пусть потом неминуемо будет скандал, но что-то с собой делать Фрост не дозволит.  
  
С такими невеселыми мыслями он полетел к замку Северянина. Надеясь, что неприятное чувство пройдет и он сможет нормально общаться с Хранителями.  
  
***  
  
И всё же…  
  
Джек не может поверить, он не может справиться. В голове и в сердце всё равно смешивается ненависть к Хранителям, как только он ступает на холодный паркетный пол. А еще злость и страх, но последнее Джек старательно расщепляет, он не хочет, чтобы на другом конце мира Кромешник это понял. Он не хочет его отвлекать. Джек ненавидит Хранителей, пускай и понимает, что все бесполезно, и одной ненавистью ничего не изменишь, но он… Он не ожидал всё же от них такого поступка. Это выявляется сейчас.  
  
Фрост понимает, что время идет, и наконец, справившись со своими эмоциями, отступает от колонны к которой прижимался, и скрепя зубами решает залететь в главную залу, но предварительно поднимает большую метель, так, чтоб его не сразу стало видно. На душе почти выжженная острым льдом или лавой пустошь. Он и не думал, что так когда-нибудь будет относиться к тем, кого пять лет считал друзьями.  
  
В зале с глобусом слышатся возмущенные возгласы, и когда снежная белая мгла рассеивается, Джек пытается скрыть свой взгляд, и предстает перед тремя Хранителями.  
  
— О! Джек! — подрывается Северянин, но после, видимо вспомнив, что натворил, останавливается на полпути к Фросту и опускает глаза в пол. — Джек послушай….  
  
— Не нужно. — разрезая воздух ледяным голосом останавливает Джек, он скользит безразличным взглядом по комнате, скрывая свои настоящие эмоции, и равносильно так же пусто произносит: — Думаю бой нужно начать через часа полтора. Как и договаривались, на полуострове Таймыр… Там должны уже через час стоять ловушки.  
  
— Мы это знаем и без тебя. — огрызается в лучших традициях Кролик.  
  
— Помолчи, — осаждает его сразу же злой, но сдерживающий эту злость Фрост, он больше не может оставаться сдержанным и кротким.  
  
Слишком далеко Хранители всё же зашли. И как бы добрая часть Фроста не билась в клетке и не старалась повлиять, он прекрасно понимает положение вещей и отношение к нему, к ним Хранителей. — Если уж такие самоуверенные, что… Что можете запирать других Духов, и творить все что вздумается, то не проще полететь сейчас и драться с этой нежитью самолично? Я могу и в стороне постоять!  
  
— Джек… — пытается вразумить Хранитель Рождества, но заметив, как по паркету расползается знакомый иней, замолкает. — Я очень сильно хочу с тобой поговорить и всё объяснить. Но сейчас, как ты сам знаешь, у нас нет времени. Мы создали все нужные камни и кристаллы, а также ловушки. Обустройством поля боя мы займемся лично, Туф будет нас прикрывать и держать щиты. Но главное, как выманить туда Пустоту?  
  
— Может мне его притащить к вам? — почти язвительно интересуется Джек, но взяв себя под контроль, быстро выдыхает и отводит взгляд. Он всё еще оказывается и не может придти в себя. И он, в какой-то степени, благодарит тот факт, что у них решающая битва через каких-то полтора часа.  
  
— А может это сделает Король Кошмаров? — с неприязнью предлагает Банни.  
  
Фрост кидает на него испепеляющий взгляд, априори своей ледяной натуре, и хочет вообще шибануть сетью из снега, но сдерживается. Мотает головой и принимает еще одно решение, оглашая остальным:  
  
— Если уж каждый берет на себя какую-либо обязанность, то давайте… Я найду Кромешника, и мы с ним вместе выманим Безликого на тот полуостров, а там уже должны ждать вы и быть готовыми. Я… я следил сегодня за Пустотой. У него тридцать помощников, мало, но они ужасно сильные. Считайте, что один новый равен по силе десятью старым.  
  
Хранители шокировано переглядываются, Песочник что-то подсчитывает на пальцах, Банни дергает ушами и только Северянин понимающе кивает Джеку.  
  
— Хорошо, Джек. Я всё понял. Тогда, когда нам быть готовыми?  
  
— Через час с небольшим мы будем на месте. Как только Безликий будет в нужной точке и все его существа, — Джек холодно обводит всех взглядом, — Вы активируете купол и начинаем.  
  
— А не проще ли, одного Безликого пустить на территорию, а всех его помощников оставить вне купола? — враждебно спрашивает Банни.  
  
— А ты не думал, что с внешней части, купол слабее и создан на удержание изнутри, а не снаружи! И если снаружи эти твари, рвущиеся к хозяину, его разорвут, то Безликий сможет, как в конце битвы улизнуть, так и прислать еще больше своих пешек! — подобно Бугимену шипит злой Фрост, и совершенно этого не стесняется. Глупые и слишком первобытные тактики Хранителей его реально начинают выбешивать.  
  
Ровно, как и их поступки, которым нет оправдания, как всё же считает Фрост. Он не может оставить всё как есть, ровно, как и не может, и не хочет больше одевать маску, и как бы не замечать всего, что они творят. Джек на секунду прикрывает глаза, сосредотачивается, понимает, что у него еще очень много «работы» и надо еще в Свальбард, а после действительно привести как-то Безликого на тот заснеженный пласт земли. И сейчас последнее что он хочет — это переругиваться и задерживаться у Хранителей.  
  
Защитники детской веры молчат, потупляют взгляд, все, кроме Кролика естественно: он отворачивается и молча топает лапами, недовольно и злостно. Но Джек сейчас не может ничего сделать, ровно, как высказать всё что думает. Есть дела… есть Кромешник, который ждет его.  
  
— Предупредите Туф, и вылетайте поскорее. Точное время я вам назвал, но все должны быть наготове. После… После битвы, я надеюсь, поговорим, — и не сказав больше ни слова, Ледяной Дух спешно вылетает из замка.  
  
Все вышло слишком непросто и запутанно, а он то хотел пойти на более нейтральные отношения. Но какой там… В голове бродят совершенно разные мысли, образы, продумывания боя, выбор наилучшей позиции в расстановке прозрачных врагов, удобные моменты, которые возможно будут, и при которых можно не слабо так ослабить Безликого. Фрост досадливо качает головой, поудобнее перехватывает посох и приказывает ветру поднять его выше и ускорить полет.  
  
Из-за всех переживаний и той бури, что начинает подниматься внутри, становится мутно в голове, и плохо осязается даже холод, который нестерпимый и жгучий на такой высоте. Дух Зимы знает, что до Свальбарда остаются каких-то семь минут, и он решает всё в деталях обдумать, взвесить и понять, как действовать. Слишком многое поставлено на карту. И только от сегодняшнего решающего удара, будет зависеть всё дальнейшее будущее.  
  
***  
  
Большой пласт ледника, с которого постоянно стекают в ледовитый океан лазурные водопады, и создают своими проталинами забавные узоры на белой глади. Вот что первое было заметно сверху — с высоты птичьего полета. Но даже такому ценителю белизны и холода как Фросту, сейчас не до этого.  
  
Пролетев еще несколько минут, Джек поворачивает к горным черно-белоснежным откосам, там, где белизна его стихии соседствует с черными пластами камня. Он легко находит подходящий и достаточно большой ровный пласт, на такой даже можно свободно посадить вертолет, и спокойно спускается на промерзшую землю. И стоило Джеку пройти несколько метров и оглядеться, как в тени одной из скал появляется Король Кошмаров, и нагло усмехнувшись выходит на свет, подходя бесшумно к молодому Духу со спины.  
  
— Я уже понял, что ты здесь… — слегка улыбнувшись и до сих пор не поворачиваясь, останавливает его Фрост. Он не знает, как это выходит в последние дни, но он точно теперь может сказать, когда рядом с ним Кромешник, а когда исчезает, причем это с точностью до секунд.  
  
Джек лениво разворачивается и смотрит более серьезным взглядом на своего Короля. Закусывает губу, подмечая такой же пристальный и серьезный взгляд желтых глаз и молча подходит в плотную.  
  
— Замок всё еще цел? — снисходительно приподнимает бровь Питч, с усмешкой поглядывая на мальчишку.  
  
— Пока да. — Фрост фыркает, прикрывает на миг глаза и решается сказать, — Хранители еще что-то затевают, Питч. Я не могу понять, что еще. Но надо быть осторожнее с этими ловушками, которые превратятся в… купол на месте сражения. И еще, я им всё передал, они в скором времени отправятся на место, но они не знают, как заманить Безликого, и поэтому…  
  
— Поэтому мы сами его выманим и притащим на тот кусочек магической земли. — в принципе не удивившись, а словно это уже зная, соглашается Черный Дух.  
  
— Ну да… — слабо улыбается Джек, отводит взгляд в сторону и смотрит на серо-черные камни припорошенные снегом.  
  
Он чувствует, как не вовремя подкатывает ком к горлу, пытается сглотнуть и переключится с навязчивых, совершенно мешающих сейчас мыслей, но у него не получается. Камни кажутся чересчур острыми, ровно, как и эмоции внутри. И природные красоты Свальбарда начинают напоминать состояние самого Джека: такое же угрюмое, хоть и прекрасно-белое снаружи, но слишком опасно-острое и черное внутри, под слоем льда и снега, настораживающее и без единой цветной эмоции, одна надвигающаяся черно-серая волна, которая необратима поглотит. Или даже не волна, а кусок земли, как при землетрясении — раскроется с двух сторон, подобно бездне, и, поглотив, вновь закроется. И Джек этого боится. Боится, что не справится со своими же чувствами в нужный момент. Боится подвести. Но больше всего он боится, что…  
  
Фрост переводит взгляд на Кромешника, смотрит почти уверенно и покорно позволив себя приобнять за плечи, прижимается к своему Черному Королю. Он несмело, почти по-детски обнимает его сам, вздыхает пару раз и с силой вновь закусывает губу. Чувства внутри не дают покоя, вонзаясь под кожу, в саму душу острыми режущими иглами и скальпелями. Фрост ненавидит сегодняшний день. Но так надеется…  
  
Он грустно улыбается, пока этого не видит Питч, и трется носом о теплую ткань на плече своего Ужаса. Он его обожает, и он всё-всё сделает, лишь бы сегодняшний бой закончился победой на их стороне. Джек мысленно качает головой, а взгляд направлен куда-то в сторону далекого белого горизонта. Слишком серьезный и решительный взгляд, секунду назад которого не было. Ему ведь так нужно настроиться на этот бой.  
  
— Послушай, — тихо начинает Джек, но не может продолжить, потому, слегка отстраняется и внимательно заглядывает в золотые горящие глаза. Он столько хочет сказать. Но знает, что времени нет, знает что другого — более лучшего плана у них тоже нет, ровно, как и все его слова будут отчасти бесполезны. Но так хочется сказать… Джек ведь хочет. Он мечется, слишком сильную взял ответственность и слишком сильно тот, кто стоит перед ним, ему дорог. В голове мелькает мысль, что пусть всё горит синим и фиолетовым пламенем. Они обязательно победят эту нежить. Потому, наплевав на все вопли подсознания, Джек только старается беззаботно фыркнуть, и с серьезностью в взгляде произнести: — Будь осторожен, ладно?  
  
— И только из-за этих слов, так долго думал, Снежный Дух? — и вроде насмешка слышна в голове и взгляд с легким презрением, но Джек уже научился понимать его настроение и поэтому только опускает взгляд вниз и качает головой.  
  
— Бой пройдет быстро, мой Дух Снегов, — Кромешник специально при этих словах прижимает парнишку ближе к себе, в успокаивающем движении поглаживая белые волосы, — Тебе вовсе не за что опасаться. Оружие у меня есть, и мне нужно будет просто под конец, выждать одну секунду, самую подходящую, мгновенно к нему переместиться и проткнуть его. Всё.  
  
— Я бы тебе сказал, что думаю о всей этой тактике, и о твоей уверенности, но, думаю, ты сам знаешь. — бубнит Фрост.  
  
Но он совсем никак не ожидает, что его не сильно куснут за шею, а в следующее мгновение жестко поцелуют в губы. Собственно, он согласен, затаскивая глубоко внутрь все свои страхи, Джек просто расслабляется и отвечает смело, так же жарко и так же жестко. Но несколько минут уединения проходят, Кромешник отстраняется, но не намного, а Джек едва заглянув в золото ярких глаз, шепчет в приоткрытые тонкие губы:  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой хоть что-то случилось, слышишь?.. Никогда...  
  
— Забыл? — легкая добрая усмешка, — Я слишком живучее существо.  
  
А Джек только досадливо, почти злясь, качает головой и вновь целует. Всё так же жестко, собственнически и жарко. Где-то позади слышится уверенный цокот копыт, и Ледяной немного отстраняется, сразу же заглядывая за плечо своего Короля.  
  
— У тебя новый Кошмар? Не видел его раньше…  
  
— Да. Но он одиночка. — несмотря на небрежные слова, хватка на талии парнишки становится крепче, а тени плащом расползаются за спиной Короля Кошмаров.  
  
— Он тебя охраняет? — фыркает Фрост, внимательно смотря в краснючие горящие глаза Кошмара, который остановился в нескольких метрах позади них и внимательно осматривает.  
  
— Скорее мотивирует, — мрачно отзывается Кромешник, но хочет перевести тему, впрочем, как и отвлечь внимание Джека от этого чертового Кошмара. — Джек… давай сделаем следующим образом?..  
  
***  
  
Когда Ледяной Дух прилетает на достаточно обширный, а главное полностью открытый с одной стороны кусочек земли, где собрались все Хранители, то те сразу же приходят в движение и подходят к нему. Кстати, небольшая роща или скорее скопление нескольких десятков голых деревьев, очень удобно расположена, и в случае чего не помешает битве, даже если купол захватит и её.   
  
Первая подходит, как ни странно, Туф, она всего с тремя помощницами, которые выглядят нахохлившимися на таком морозе и очень сосредоточенным, этот фактор на секунду забавляет Фроста. Он вдыхает морозный воздух и едва улыбается Фее.  
  
— Джек… рада тебя видеть! Как ты? Всё хорошо?  
  
— Все нормально. Не волнуйся, — Джек коротко ей подмигивает, и обращается уже к тем, кто подходит за Туф, — Северянин, у нас всего десять минут, чтобы расставить ловушки, через названное время здесь появится Кромешник с его тенями, Кошмарами и Безликим.  
  
— Ловушки уже расставили, остается их активировать, Джек. — серьезный и собранный Хранитель Рождества крутит в одной руке ромбовидный кристалл, а в другой сжимает рукоятку меча, который всё еще в ножнах. Кролик нетерпеливо нарезает круги по-небольшому вытопному кусочку снега, а Песочник плетет причудливые сети, которые, по сути, должны задержать Безликого или его помощников.  
  
— Так… — Джек, пока есть время, оценивает площадь, где развернется битва, создает в северной части небольшое, но плотное нагромождение из льда и снега, вновь перекидывает посох в левую руку и указывает Фее на возведенное нечто. — Туф, пожалуйста, когда появятся эти… двое, ты сразу же, за вот тот сугроб, он крепкий, мы еще щиты на нем активируем, ты будешь сидеть там и только читать заклинания, тебе не нужно выходить на открытое место, хорошо?  
  
— Спасибо, Джек! — Фея сверкает счастливыми и благодарным взглядом и немного отходит от молодого Духа, на всякий случай уже подходя ближе к защитному подобию на ледяную пещеру.  
  
У самого Джека начинается некоторый мелкий мандраж, он прикидывает все «за» и «против», внимательно осматривает Хранителей, для убедительности подходит к ближайшему к нему периметру, смотрит на причудливые камни засыпанные снегом и едва подсвечивающие. Он думает, что в принципе идея неплоха, но черт… Не годится такой купол, который может не выпустить Короля Кошмаров. Джек нервничает незаметно для других, покрепче сжимает посох, кусает губу и вновь проворачивает в голове все значимые и не значимые детали, и строит ход боя у себя в мыслях. А так же моделирует все выпады и предположительные козни Пустоты. Фрост хочет досадливо зарычать. Как не крути, чертов процент пострадать от его прозрачных рук есть, и он достаточно большой. Внезапное, острое-колющее ощущение на левом запястье, и Зимний Дух на секунду замирает.  
  
— Готовьтесь. Они сейчас будут здесь. — громко оповещает Фрост. Он одной мыслью приказывает расползтись тени под всей одеждой, но пока что не создавать броню полностью на всем теле. Тени плотным, но эластичным потоком равномерно создают броню и Джек поднимается, разворачиваясь и перекидывая посох вновь в правую руку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Таймыр - полуостров в России, самая северная материковая часть суши Евразийского континента.  
* Свальбард - обширный полярный архипелаг, расположенный в Северном Ледовитом океане. Самая северная часть Норвегии.


	31. Вторая часть

Он правильно всё понял, ведь буквально через секунду, на выбранной территории создается небольшая вспышка белого и появляется разъяренное прозрачное существо, которое характерно металлически шипит. Вслед за ним на снегу проявляются двадцать пять существ.  
  
«А было-то тридцать, а значит…» — Джек не додумывает: Хранители приходят в движения, Фрост успевает поставить большой на себя и на них щит, прежде, чем свора из опасных прозрачных недоящериц-недобыков срывается с места, желая уничтожить массой. Впереди них Безликий, который скалиться и создает в руках пару белых сфер, но они не долетают: перед огромным ледяным щитом, создается более массивная и плотная черная стена, а в Безликого летят черные мечи. Кошмары появляются по левую сторону от Фроста, и среди черни и красных глаз, он сразу подмечает знакомую Саблезубку.  
  
— А я просил тебя, нежить, не спешить… — сам Король Кошмаров неожиданно появляется прямо перед Безликим и сковывает его черными цепями, впрочем, как и накрывает огромным черным полотном всех прозрачных существ.  
  
— Николас, давай! — резко разворачиваясь, командует Джек, и Хранитель Рождества быстро кивнув, активирует купол, щелкнув по кристаллу который держал в руках. Проходятся светло-красные импульсы по белому снегу и создают просто огромадный круг, захватывающий и небольшую рощу и еще пару десятков метров по диаметру, а над головой быстро пробегаются розовато-сиреневые разряды и всего на миг, купол становится виден красно-фиолетовым свечением, ознаменовывая, что поставлен и закреплен, но после вспышки пропадает и словно вокруг нет никакого ограничительного пространства.  
  
— Начинаем! — неожиданно рявкает Банни, и вовремя, ибо двое ящероподобных прозрачных существ прорвали полог тьмы и теперь неслись на Хранителей.  
  
Джек не медлит в той же степени, и метнувшись ближе к Кромешнику, перехватывает его предупреждающий взгляд, коротко кивает и, пока держатся черные цепи, создает прозрачно-льдистые барьеры, для того, чтобы пока удерживать Безликого на месте, а сам лавируя, скользит дальше, считая, что сначала нужно уничтожить марионеток.  
  
Всё смешивается: по белому снегу расползается тьма, золотые львы и драконы нещадно рвут прозрачных существ, Кошмары взбесившимися дикими хищниками мечутся из стороны в сторону и разрывают ящеров, кстати послушно не трогают Хранителей. Джек очень ловко уворачивается от шипастого хвоста одной из тварей у которой, ровно, как и у хозяина горят белым глаза, и швыряет в нее большой осколок льда, распарывая прозрачный бок. Парнишка мимолетом замечает, как возле Туф, внимательно за всем следящей и что-то шепчущей, стоят два черных громадных волка, охраняя. Теплая волна и благодарность поселяются в сердце, и Джек обязательно поблагодарит Кромешника.  
  
Зимний Дух осекается, мотает головой, и тут же разворачивается, уходя от острых прозрачных лезвий который кинул вырвавшийся из цепей Безликий. Он не остается в долгу и бросает в него несколько острых льдистых клинков, они в одну секунду с черными кинжалами вонзаются в прозрачное тело, и Фрост вновь думает, что у них получается совместная атака.  
  
— Твою ж! Банни, на семь часов! — рявкает Джек, замечая двоих оскалившихся монстров, подбирающихся к Хранителю Пасхи. Кролик разворачивается, кидает им под лапы два зеленых камешка и те их обездвиживают, пока кроль разбирается с третьим.  
  
Северянину на помощь приходит рыцарский щит из золотого песка, и Песочник работает на несколько фронтов: успевая приумножать своих, тоже кстати, опасных животных, ставить периодические щиты и уклоняться от ударов и страшных существ.  
  
Позади Зимнего Духа слышится злое рычание, но когда Джек быстро оборачивается, то видит, что Саблезубка успела кинуться к ящеро-быку и теперь разрывает его когтями. Фрост помогает ей: пуская в голову прозрачному гибридному существу два ледяных ножа. Тот постепенно растворяется, а пару белых шакрамов от Безликого неожиданно летят в юного Хранителя. Один распарывает правое запястье, а другой попадает в грудь и застревает. Злорадная улыбка на лице прозрачной нежити, но Фрост только позволяет себе приподнять бровь и не обращая внимание на легкий дискомфорт, вырывает светящийся шакрам из броневой тьмы и расщепляет его в руке ледяной магией. Шок на лице Безликого бесценен, но еще более бесценно — гордость, и одобрение в быстром взгляде Кромешника.  
  
Джек старается не терять времени: откидывает с десяток существ ближе к деревьям и замораживает их там, оставляя на Кошмаров, а сам перемещается поближе к самой заварушке, ближе конечно же к Королю. Со злостью послав в спину Безликому с десяток ледяных сюрикэнов, Джек спешит выставить щит на троих теневых львиц, которых окружают шестеро прозрачных недоящериц, гневно мотая хвостами.  
  
Ледяной мысленно благодарит Питча за сегодняшнее дополнение теней, иначе неизвестно, выдержала бы броня шакрам. Над головой проносится со свистом бумеранг, рычание от Кошмаров и прозрачных гибридов где-то по левую сторону, свист взмаха мечом Северянина и такой знакомый лязг Пустоты.  
  
Но на удивление, существ становится меньше. Однако, в удачной попытке вместе с золотым песком создать щит, Джек теряет бдительность и его с силой бьют в спину мощные лапы существа. Он этого не ожидал, потому и падает в снег, резко разворачиваясь, но когтистая лапа уже с силой разрезает толстовку на груди, однако, не может добраться до кожи. Фрост теперь сам злорадно улыбается, мгновенно создает на левой руке похожую черную перчатку, с теневыми когтями, и с размаху распарывает уродливую, хоть и прозрачную, морду. Тот воет, поднимает рев и отпрыгивает от парнишки, тряся головой и пытаясь скинуть с себя боль, которая вместе с тьмой теперь распространяется по голове. Джек поднимается на ноги, для верности швыряет в него несколько больших снежных пик, и только обернувшись, понимает, что это всё происходило возле убежища Феи и она всё видела.  
  
На лице Туф нет страха, только шок, но она очень правильно берет себя в руки и только серьезно кивает Джеку, вновь сосредотачиваясь на заклинаниях. В благодарность дополнительный, льдистый купол на убежище Хранительницы Памяти, и Ледяной Дух проскальзывает мимо Кошмаров и Кролика, которые заняты хоть и врозь, но четырьмя ящерицами. Две прозрачные сферы, которые Пустота создала на руках и готовит швырнуть в Короля Кошмаров, разбиваются о мощный серебристо-ледяной щит, а в саму прозрачную нежить летит секира из магии льда, попадая ровно в горло. Так, чтоб наверняка больше не скрипел.  
  
— Почему ты вечно расслабленный?! — имея возможность сейчас находится очень близко к Кромешнику, злобно рычит Фрост, со злостью отшвыривая Безликого на несколько метров дальше.  
  
— А ты как всегда не следишь за прикрытием, Снежный мальчишка, — с долей насмешки, даже в такой ситуации парирует Питч, и одним черным сгустком тьмы уничтожает существо подкрадывающееся к спине Фроста. — Их осталось семеро, через минуты три закончим и начнется главная бойня.  
  
Фрост скрипит зубами, но ничего не говорит в ответ, только красноречиво смотрит на Короля Кошмаров, и через секунду швыряет большой ледяной меч в ящерицу, которая наметилась на Северянина. И ведь тоже все пытаются со спины подобраться, не иначе, как привычка хозяина. Позади улавливается черная тень, Джек облегченно выдыхает, подмечая в ней Саблезубку, мимолетом даже успевает провести по мохнатому воротнику, не грива конечно, но тоже красиво смотрится.  
  
— Джек, пригнись! — командует Кролик и молодой Дух слушается, по верху проносится бумеранг, и попадает точно в голову одному из рогатых существ. Что ж, теперь они с Банни в расчете.  
  
Джек помогает Северянину расправиться с двумя сущностями, которые практически невосприимчивы к его мечу и всё напирают, стараясь либо когтями уцепить, либо клацнуть зубами так, чтобы оторвать одну из частей тела. Светящийся голубым щит, несколько сотен ледяных игл и еще двое медленно начинают растворяться.  
  
Зимний Дух оборачивается, смотрит, как Песочник уничтожил еще одного, Кошмары занялись тройкой самых крупных и рвут их на части, теперь сами побеждая количеством, и тенька-Саблезубка там же. Кролик на котором держится зеленый щит, благодаря Фее, вступает в борьбу с еще одним, а Джек берет на себя двоих скалящихся существ, которые заприметили Туф.  
  
Направив посох в сторону приближающихся ящериц, Джек швыряет в них несколько зарядов острого льда и снега, получается отшвырнуть, но не уничтожить. Он досадливо шипит, пытается еще и следить за Безликим, который всё старается добраться до Кромешника, но тот неуловимо, быстро исчезает, чтобы появиться в следующую минуту за его спиной и воткнуть еще один кинжал или нож в спину. Но Хранитель Радости слишком отвлекся, забыл о двух прозрачных гибридах, но в последнюю секунду, перед тем, как прыгнуть на Джека вдвоем, они ударяются о, плотно сотканный на автомате, магически щит. И Фрост воспользовавшись этим, загоняет по две пики в этих существ.  
  
Животных почти не осталось, действительно, и Кошмары уничтожают последних двух. А Пустота не ожидал, он думал будет проще, но здесь очень слаженная работа. Хоть каждый того и не хочет. Он пытается с электронным шипением исчезнуть, как он делал до этого ранее, но у него не получается. И он рычит еще больше, готовит возле себя белое кольцо, которое по идеи может уничтожить многих, но Песочник его впервые пеленает золотом своего песка, и белый свет тонет в переливающихся песчинках.  
  
Хранители немного запыхавшиеся, кое-где поцарапанные и побитые, но более или менее целые, переключаются на Безликого. Однако, Пустота, невероятно разозленная фактом западни и в принципе неадекватная, резко перемещается чуть в сторону и швыряет несколько зарядов в Хранителей. Щиты выдерживают, черные стрелы к сожалению попадают только в руку прозрачному Духу, ибо он очень резко начинает петлять по защищенной поляне.  
  
По правую сторону слышится визг и рычание, Джек отвлекается на него и за это расплачивается: сразу три белых сферы летят в него и попадают, одна из которых в посох, сразу же его расщепляя на щепки, другие две отшвыривают мальчишку в прилегающие деревья.  
  
На секунды на поляне возникает тишина, Хранители в шоке, Кромешник в бешенстве, переходя на ледяную ярость и молча создавая на прозрачной шее жгуты, сдавливает горло. Конечно же, Духам не нужен воздух, но вот таким медленным способом отделить голову от туловища вполне можно. Северянин и Банни швыряют в Безликого удерживающие ловушки, однако он их с легкостью поглощает.  
  
И тут из небольших зарослей слышится шорох, отшвыривается на середину поля последнее, видимо недобитое, существо и с громким — «Всё, достал!» из леса выходит Джек. Он потрепанный, злой, и если его бриджи частично целы, то толстовка свисает лоскутами. Но не это останавливает битву на несколько минут.  
  
Под сине-морозными лоскутами виднеется черная броня, закрывающая плотной и гладкой второй одеждой стройное тело. Она идет литая, даже по незакрытым частям ног, медленно перетекая и расползаясь, она причудливым узором закрывает всю кожу, вплоть до щиколоток, оставляя босыми только ступни. Вся тень матово-густая, черная и непробиваемая, она бережно, тем же узором распространяется по всему телу, даже на шее, прикрывая горло и доходя до контура челюсти, так же перетекая и закрывая руки перчатками, на концах пальцев которых острые черные когти, а в самих раскрытых черных ладонях светящиеся ледяной магией сферы. Под ногами Фроста расползается же не какое-то белое инеистое поле, а настоящее серебрено-голубое, и самое необычное и страшное почти для всех: у Духа Холода горят льдисто-лазурным глаза, под цвет его магии.  
  
— Джек? Что… Что ты… — не может никак сформулировать и в принципе придти в себя Северянин.  
  
— Это… Это ведь тьма… — не то пораженно, не то перепугано шепчет Банни.  
  
— Как видишь, — шипит Джек, сверкает злым голубым взглядом и не шевелясь, только смотря на недобитое прозрачное животное и уничтожает его своей магией. Он, не обращая внимания на пришедшего в движении Безликого, отшвыривает его подальше.  
  
— Джек, ты… Как? Джек! Да ты ведь — Хранитель! — с перекошенным от страха и шока лицом кричит Николас.  
  
Фрост медленно поворачивает голову вбок, очень жутко и медленно, смотрит на Хранителя, но единственное что делает, — это демонстративно ставит мощный щит на Короля Кошмаров.  
  
— У нас бой, а не пересуды у тебя в замке, Хранитель Рождества, — отсекает Ледяной Дух.  
  
Единственный из всех присутствующих, кто не осуждает — это Фея, она в сторонке. Но она только довольна, что сферы не покалечили юного Духа Зимы. И единственный, кто рад — это Питч, он усмехается, конечно приказывает Кошмарам потрепать пока Безликого, но сам не может оторвать взгляд от <i>такого</i> Снежного. Он прекрасен. Он самый идеальный Дух, что когда-либо был в этом мире. Ему хочется это сказать, хочется ему показать это. Но не время, не место, да и свидетели не нужны. И к тому же…  
  
— Джек! — вовремя схватив паренька за плечи, Питч исчезает вместе с ним и появляется с другой стороны поля, а на том месте, где они были, снег расплавляется из-за белой волны Пустоты.  
  
— Будь очень осторожен, Дух Снегов, — немного зло, но обеспокоенно просит Кромешник, и подозвав диких Кошмаров, вновь исчезает, чтобы появиться возле Безликого и рассечь ему грудь появившейся черной косой.  
  
«Ты не меняешься, мой Король», — с какой-то обреченной теплотой думает Джек и, не обращая внимания на застывших от шока Хранителей, бросается на помощь Кромешнику, швыряя в прозрачного Духа те самые ледяные сферы.  
  
— Питч, совместную давай! — рявкает Джек.  
  
Король Кошмаров только кивает, и в тот момент когда серебряно-льдистая пика оплетается древнейшей тьмой и попадает в грудь Пустоты, та протяжно шипит и начинает ослабевать, а Хранители приходят в движение. Им ничего не остается, как помогать, но они теперь держатся на расстоянии от Духа Холода. Их кристаллы мало что могут сделать, их оружие так же слабо, а Безликий в бешенстве. Он когтисто-белой рукой пытается задеть Кромешника, но Черный Дух удачно уходит от резких выпадов, и с довольной очень хищной улыбкой продолжает наносить удары.  
  
В какой-то момент Пустота исчезает. Джек злобно рычит, сразу пододвигаясь к Королю Кошмаров вплотную — спина к спине, и создавая плотный щит вокруг них, Хранители оглядываются. Однако, из-за невозможности выбраться или просто растратив свою фантазию Безликий появляется на середине поля боя, окруженный белым свечением.  
  
— Снежный… одолжишь свою сферу? — с долей довольства просит Кромешник, и Джек только протягивает ему новую, зависшую над ладонью льдистую сферу магии. Как ни странно, магия льда тоже не причиняет вред Королю Кошмаров и не жжет своим холодом. Возможно это из-за того, что Джек тоже принял Кромешника.  
  
Льдисто-голубой шарик оплетается сетью черни, и пока брошенные до этого ножи ослабевают Пустоту, Питч тоже исчезает, чтобы через секунду появиться за спиной прозрачного Духа, и со всей силы швырнуть в него созданный шар магии тьмы и льда. Пустота противно скрипит, но волна света так и не превращается в опасное оружие массового поражения.  
  
— Пора с тобой заканчивать… — неслышно произносит Кромешник и, призвав черный кинжал, замахивается на Безликого. Однако прозрачное существо резво уходит от удара, выворачивается ужом и создает в руке тоже кинжал, только более длинный и светящийся белым.  
  
Джек мотает головой, подрываться вперед, но Безликий резко развернувшись к нему, швыряет волной белой энергии, и Джека вновь отшвыривает дальше всех, и как на зло на единственный каменный выступ, как на зло головой. Фрост шипит, злиться, и из-за этих эмоций сила вновь выходит из-под контроля и камень начинает крошиться, отслаиваясь белыми кусками. Парнишка трясет головой, поднимается на ноги и наблюдает, как два Духа кружат по поляне, то исчезая, то появляясь перед друг другом, и если на Кромешнике, пока еще ни одного пореза, что до безумия радует Джека, то Безликий уже обзавелся тремя порезами — глубокими, черными и незаживающими.  
  
Фрост делает шаг по направлению к Питчу, хочет помочь, однако не понимает, почему дальше не может сделать и шагу, смотрит сначала на близко стоящего Кролика, потом себе под ноги, подмечая белый камень-ловушку, вновь поднимает голову, смотря на Хранителя Пасхи.  
  
Тихое — «разорву» создает неподдельный ужас и страх в глазах кроля. Один щелчок пальцами — ловушка рассыпается, Джек спокойно делает шаг вперед. Хаотичные выпады Безликого начинают бесить, каждое его движение начинает бесить Фроста. Он рычит, создает временный щит об который приходится следующая его атака, зато Питч точно не пострадал, Джек улавливает короткий кивок от Короля и хочет переманить внимание Пустоты на себя, как что-то острое пронзает спину. Он замирает всего на мгновение.  
  
— Джек, остановись. Мы тебе не позволим, — мрачно приказывает Северянин, создавая еще одну ловушку возле Джека. Новых уже пять. Они сильные. Но ярости и страха у Джека больше, и он намного сильнее.  
  
— Заткнись! — рычит Зимний Дух. Легкая волна магии, ловушки трескаются, Хранителей раскидывает кругом от него, а Джек кидается вперед, создавая сферу. Но не успевает: Пустота, создав от безвыходности вокруг себя белый круг, распускает волну энергии по кругу, раскидывая всех подальше. Достается всем, а мелкие Кошмары и вовсе расщепляются.  
  
— Черт! — рявкает Фрост. Он вновь ударился, только теперь о ствол дерева.  
  
Поляна на секунду замирает, посреди нее оскалившийся безумный Безликий с прозрачным теперь кинжалом, ровно противоположно ему, Кромешник, изящно поднявшийся с земли и готовящийся на одно молниеносное движение, чтобы вонзить Древнее оружие в сердце Пустоты. И совсем недалеко Джек. Он быстро переводит взгляды то на одного Духа, то на другого. Не замечая боль от удара и легкую слабость от ослабления ловушками, он со страхом смотрит, как эти два хищника готовятся к последнему рывку.  
  
«Нет, нет, нет!» — в агонии мечется подсознание. В голове проноситься сотни мыслей, страхов, и Джек не может, не может вот так…  
  
В тот момент, когда Кромешник исчезает, готовясь за секунды появиться перед прозрачным Духом, то за долю секунд, видимо на пике своих сил и эмоций, Джек преодолевает расстояние, разделявшее его и Безликого. Он оказывается первым перед Пустотой — вплотную. Фрост улыбается, смотря в белые глаза, улыбается хищно и победоносно, почти безумно, чувствуя, как его Древнее оружие проникает в прозрачное тело и пробив защиту, врезается в сердце Безликого. Джек улыбается, сверкает ликованием в сине-лазурном взгляде, и тихо шепчет: «Ты не посмеешь…». И он вспоминает:  
  
_Он хотел, чтобы его появление было неожиданным и тихим, потому Джек совершенно бесшумно и незаметно влетел в соседнюю с главной залу, и уже опустившись на паркет, прошел к нужной, туда, где раздавались громкие разговоры. Однако, как только стали слышаться голоса четче, явно разговаривая на повышенных тонах, Фрост замер. Он, не дойдя буквально метра до входа в залу, прислонился спиной к большой деревянной колонне, и стал прислушиваться._  
  
_— Ты… Ты что? — разъяренно рявкнул Кролик, Джек знал его голос лучше всех остальных, — Ты подыграл Безликому? Ты совсем спятил?!_  
  
_— Да нужно было это! Луноликий уверен, что это самый оптимальный план! — рявкает в ответ Северянин._  
  
_— И для этого ты отдал лунный кинжал этой прозрачной недотвари?! Зачем? Чтобы он перерезал нас всех еще быстрее? — вновь выходит из себя Кролик и кажется что-то трескается. А тихий шелест песка говорит о том, что в споре участвует еще и Песочник. Но Джек шокировано продолжает молчать, и не верит, что там — за колонной, действительно те самые Хранители._  
  
_— Ты болван! Просто вспыльчивый идиот! — рычит Николас, — Этот лунный кинжал для Кромешника!_  
  
_— Что?.. — пытающийся вновь заорать, осекается Банни, — Как?.. Зачем?_  
  
_— А ты сперва подумай, а после уже ори! Луноликий еще в начале, когда Безликий начал уничтожать веру, подал мне прекрасную идею и до этого момента вел свою игру, — угрюмым голосом начинает вещать Санта, — В этом мире, как бы ты не хотел это признавать, есть на данный момент только два потенциально мощных и серьезных противника, это — Безликий и Кромешник. А теперь подумай, как будет всем проще и лучше, если в последней схватке они поубивают друг друга! То, что у Бугимена уже есть оружие против Пустоты я уверен, но вот подействует ли прозрачные кинжалы на Кромешника, я не уверен. И…_  
  
_— И Луноликий специально создал лунный кинжал, а ты передал его Безликому, чтобы тот в последний момент убил им Кромешника, — поняв всю сеть игры, доканчивает пораженный Кролик._  
  
_— Правильно. Лунное оружие единственное, что может по-настоящему убить Духа Страха. Потому я и хочу, чтобы главный, кто будет сражаться с Пустотой, был он._  
  
_— Да твою ж! — не выдерживает Банни и всё же что-то разбивает, — А мне сказать не мог?!_  
  
_А Джек крепко зажмурившись и пытаясь совладать со своей разбушевавшейся стихией, сползает по колонне вниз._  
  
_Хранители переходят на более нейтральный тон и начинают обсуждать детали, их так много, а Джек… Джек зажимает рот рукой, чтобы не зареветь или не заорать и внимательно вслушивается, запоминая каждую деталь, каждую мелочь, а глаза медленно начинают изменять цвет на лазурно-ледяной._  
  
_Не получится спасти. Не получится предупредить, не получится ничего… Всё продумано. И Купол, чертов Купол который откроется только после убийства двух Духов и никак иначе. Нет выхода. Они всё равно доведут дело до конца. И он не сможет рассказать, не сможет предупредить._  
  
_Убьют… самого родного и любимого._  
  
Ледяной замечает страх, неподдельный страх в белых глазах перед тем, как они начинают затухать. Прозрачное тело медленно плавится, на этот раз точно исчезая и умирая.  
  
Джек не может сдержать рвущийся наружу всхлип. Грудь разъедает немыслимой болью, и становится действительно трудно дышать. Он уже знает, что увидит, и отстранив от себя растекающееся тело Пустоты, видит только рукоятку светящегося серебром кинжала у себя в груди. Попал Безликий точно — в сердце.  
  
— Джек?! — немного разозлено слышится позади, Питч еще не видит Фроста, только со спины. А Джеку больно и хочется зареветь. Но скорее эта боль от того, что причинит большую боль своей смертью другому существу. По замиранию Хранителей ясно, они всё прекрасно видели — ракурс другой, и сейчас видят. А Джек хочет скрыться… не хочет еще расстраивать своего Короля. Только вот сил мало. И всё что остается — попытаться вырвать клинок из груди. Но становится еще больнее, начинает течь кровь и становится обреченно страшно.  
  
— Да какого черта, Фрост, повернись! — злобное рычание за спиной, и это самое страшное для Джека: его насильно разворачивают к себе. Секундная заминка, золотой взгляд скользит по неприлично бледному Духу, меняется, неразличимое даже в этой тишине — «нет» от Короля.  
  
— Прости, ладно? — едва слышно выговаривает Ледяной Дух, и из-за боли и слабости начинает падать, но всё те же сильные руки быстро подхватывают, и вот он уже на снегу, крепко придерживаемый своим Королем.  
  
— Почему? Почему не сказал? Почему… Потерпи, хорошо? Я тебя вытащу!.. — Питч не злится, эмоции вообще нельзя определить. Слишком много всего в этом взгляде. И, к тому же, не может самый могущественный темный и хладнокровный Дух быть таким потерянным и не знающим, что делать. Напуганным.  
  
«Ты ведь знаешь, что нет…» — смотря в родные золотые глаза, мысленно отвечает Джек, сил вовсе остается мало. В прошлый его раз было проще умирать, но такое ощущение, что Духи мучаются дольше перед своей смертью. Ну не живут же люди столько минут после точного попадания в сердце!  
  
— Джек! — слышится действительно взволнованный окрик Северянина, но один взгляд дикого зверя, а кроме этого определения Питча сейчас никак не назвать, и Хранитель остается далеко — на том же месте.  
  
— Тише… — с легкой улыбкой и закусывая губу, слабо успокаивает Кромешника Джек, хоть энергия жизни медленно утекает, а пальцы немеют, он приподнимает руку и мягко оглаживает острую серую скулу. — Я не хотел, чтоб так получилось, но зато мой Ужас Ночи жив.  
  
— Глупый… — тихое рычание, перехватывая очень бережно Джека поудобнее. И плевать, что руки дрожат, а внутри разворачивается настоящий ад, — Потерпи, маленький мой, хорошо?.. Я вытащу кинжал и тебя подлатаю. Мой Снежный, только потерпи и не смей закрывать глаза… Слышишь?.. Джек? Джек!  
  
Зимнему Духу почти не больно, возможно почти бессознательное состояние играет роль, а возможно из-за сердца, которое делает последние свои удары, и без того медленные, и потому немеет половина тела. Питч с шипением перехватывает рукоятку лунного кинжала и, как может, аккуратно вытаскивает его из тела Фроста. Да, лунный кинжал пробивает любую тьму, и даже броня не спасла парнишку. Джек тихо вскрикивает и жмется ближе к Питчу. Он хочет на него зарычать или заорать. Пусть прекратит. Бесполезно. Они оба, черт возьми, знают это! И старший Дух знает лучше него! Единственное хорошее — это купол: он проходит мелкими зарядами и рушится.  
  
— Питч, отпусти… мне и так говорить сложно. Отпусти. Бесполезно ведь… — он не хочет говорить, тем более не хочет говорить такой бред, но это единственное, что приходит в голову. И пусть больно, страшно, невыносимо, но Джек не может закрыть глаза, хотя в сон клонит как никогда. Чертово подсознание оглушительно орет, что так не должно быть, но Ледяному плевать, он свой выбор сделал еще в замке Северянина.  
  
— Нет! — рык загнанного зверя, и тьма расползается по всему белому полю вокруг, — Ты у меня не исчезнешь! Не отдам!  
  
Резкая боль проходящая по телу отнимает полностью все силы, и Джек точно знает, что ему конец через минуту или меньше. Он не может сдержать болезненного стона и закусывает до крови губу, впрочем этой боли не чувствует.  
  
— Нет! Не смей! Глупый, ты понимаешь, что я тебя теряю… — срываясь на мандраж в голосе и не понимая, как с помощью тьмы «залатать» поврежденное сердце, Кромешник с ужасом оглядывает кровь на своих пальцах и саму рану, — Джек? Джек... Мой Снежный, не смей глаза закрывать!  
  
«А хочется… так сильно»  
  
Позади не вовремя слышится победоносное ржание, и личный Кошмар превращается в более чудовищное существо, изменяя свою форму. Из-за снятого купола он теперь может достать Короля. Зверюга, сверкая красными глазами, изменившиеся на смесь варана и тигра, приближается вплотную, но вот один единственный взгляд ярко-голубых глаз за спину Короля, и Кошмара отшвыривает на многие метры, и последнее, что может еще сделать Джек — поставить светящиеся легким льдистым щит на Кромешника, и в случае чего, Кошмар его не достанет. Молоденький Дух уже плохо видит, но понимает, что это за Кошмар, и что за страх у Короля. Он и не предполагал такого…  
  
«Значит, хоть немного, но я ему важен?..»  
  
— Зачем? Зачем ты тратишь силы на… эту мелочь? На себя потрать! Какой же ты глупый. Джек, да зачем ты, черт возьми, это сделал?! — создавая на руке древнюю магию, которой пользовались еще пару тысяч лет назад, и вкладывая силу в парнишку, уверенно прикладывая руку к кровоточащей ране. Питч ближе наклоняется, невесомо целует мальчишку в висок, — Зачем? Маленький мой… я ведь не стою того, Снежный…  
  
«Стоишь, даже не представляешь, что я сделал бы для тебя это снова… и снова...» — Джеку почти смешно, он, насколько может, крепче прижимается к своему Древнему Страху и отсчитывая непроизвольно время, прикрывает глаза, утыкаясь в черную ткань на груди Короля Кошмаров.  
  
— Может... я хотел, чтобы тот кого я люблю, жил... — слабо, на выдохе признается Джек. Так бы ни за что не сказал, а сейчас… не страшно, что ответит. А темнота вновь завлекает и он чувствует только крепкие объятья и легкое тепло, которое тоже исчезает.  
  
— Снежный…  
  
— Помолчи, — желая потратить последние силы и выдержку именно на еще одно признание, — Я просто не хотел говорить, знал, что не поймешь… И тебе такое не нужно. Но… это так. И знаешь, я не знаю, куда попадают Духи или растворяются они полностью, но даже, если в мироздание останется хоть частичка меня… я всё равно буду считать тебя своим. Ты только мой, Питч. Даже, если ты когда нибудь… полюбишь или у тебя будет Пара, даже крохотная часть меня, всегда будет считать, что ты мой.  
  
— Джек, ты — моё снежное сокровище… Мне не нужно никого искать. Я уже нашел, у меня уже есть ты, — хриплый шепот прижимая к себе Снежного Духа.  
  
Но Джек этого уже не слышал. Последний, слабый стук сердца был ровно на последнем слове юного Духа Холода.  
  
Тьма его не поглощает, но если и поглощает, то не полностью. И из забытья его выдергивает болезненно-яркая вспышка, она становится всё больше, и в какое-то из мгновений проходится по телу, обдавая мертвым холодом. Джек резко распахивает глаза и вскрикивает. Он лежит на ледянющем полу, смотря в… космос.  
  
Он не понимает, что произошло, и толком ничего вспомнить не может. Джек знает, кто он, помнит Хранителей, его трехсотлетнюю жизнь, но некоторые события, то забываются, то вновь вспоминаются, и картинка не четкая. Столько всего пропадает в этой вязкости из белого дыма. Но Фрост чувствует, что где-то в подсознании роится куча информации. У него странное чувство… словно забыл в придачу и все свои эмоции. Даже не может охарактеризовать, что сейчас испытывает, кроме легкого налета любопытства и растерянности.  
  
Юный Дух Зимы думает, что ничего странней не было за его жизнь. Он оглядывается, понимая, что оказался в каком-то красивом месте, похожем не то на комнату, не то на какую-то длинную залу. Однако, потолка у этого сооружения нет, оно целиком и полностью выходит на ярко блестящие звезды. Но стены здесь, пол и дальние комнаты слишком яркие — кипенно-белые. Приходится щуриться. Все слишком… болезненно-белое. Даже для него.  
  
Фрост удивленно встает на ноги, но подсознание вновь кричит, что так легко он не должен подниматься. Что-то случилось, и он не мог этого сделать. Но на странность Ледяной не помнит даже последних событий, словно, всё через дымку — плотную и непроницаемую.  
  
— Джек Фрост, — раздается мелодичный голос совсем рядом, и в следующую минуту перед парнишкой возникает силуэт молодого, но старше него юноши, в серебряно-белом костюме. От этого существа исходит серебряный свет, он настолько яркий, что Джек даже не может толком посмотреть на этого… Духа. Он не может разглядеть ни лица, ни общих четких очертаний, кроме его яркого ориола.  
  
— Луноликий? Ты? — сразу догадывается Джек, — Прости, но я не знаю, где я, и вообще… что здесь делаю?  
  
Зимний Дух разводит руками и поняв, что через сияние он никак не сможет разглядеть самого Луноликого, отводит взгляд в сторону. Из-за притупленных эмоций ничерта невозможно понять, ровно, как и выявить у себя радость от встречи с Самим. Это неожиданно. Это для него немыслимо и непонятно.  
  
— Очень долго пояснять, мой друг, — ласково и очень мелодично звучит ответ, — Но, понимаешь… произошла ошибка. Ты не должен быть здесь. Ты умер. Как Дух. Но тебя можно и вернуть.  
  
— Как? — спохватывается Джек, не помня вообще ничего подобного, — В смысле вернуть? Что произошло?  
  
— Неудачное стечение обстоятельств, — Лунный Дух разводит медленно руками, — Но так, как я тебя очень сильно ценю… Ты можешь вернуться. Однако с условием, Ледяной Дух. — тормозит обрадовавшегося Джека, сияющий Дух, и пока Джек не видит, слегка улыбается.  
  
— С каким?.. — Джек начинает понимать, что как всегда попал в какую-то заварушку, что привело к его гибели. Но вспомнить не может, а тут еще и сам Луноликий может вернуть, но конечно же, какое-то условие… А еще этот туман из-за которого он не помнит. Зимнего Духа начинает нервировать вся ситуация, и он неосознанно начинает прорываться сквозь беспамятство, разрывая пелену.  
  
— Выбор… — загадочно изрекает Луноликий, медленно оглядывая Фроста, — Будешь ли ты жить новой жизнью или вернешься к старой? Вот какое условие возвращения. Выбор одной из сторон.  
  
— К какой еще новой или старой? — Фрост хмурится, оглядывает очень светлую и большую комнату, всю посеребренную к тому же. Что-то не складывается у него в голове. Всё слишком мутно, словно специально запеленали. И слова Луноликого наотрез отказывается принимать подсознание, поднимая странный бунт внутри.  
  
Но в следующее мгновение молодой Хранитель Радости вздрагивает от едва различимого шепота, словно кто-то, помимо Луноликого, с ним разговаривает. Но Джек не может различить слова… только хриплый голос. Подсознание на секунды успокаивается, а после вновь начинает бунт. Только намного больший, и ему кажется, что эмоции и чувства которые он не может идентифицировать, скоро разорвут его изнутри.  
  
— И мне всего-то нужно выбрать? Но чем отличается старое от нового? — пытаясь отвлечься от той чертовщины, что творится, задает вопрос беловолосый Дух Мороза.  
  
— Джек, ты ведь хочешь вернуться к Хранителям, к своим друзьям, к Джейми?..  
  
— Конечно же хочу! — но Джек уже внутренне знает, что не хочет. Он колеблется, не понимает, пытается сорвать с себя пелену, всю эту завесу.  
  
«Снежный…»  
  
Фрост по привычке закусывает губу, успев расслышать очень мягкое и словно родное к себе обращение. В груди становится больно, и вновь дрожь проносится по телу. Он что-то упускает. Что-то жизненно важное. И это обращение к нему, слишком знакомое, слишком мягкое, слишком…  
  
— Значит, возвращаешься к Джейми и Хранителем? В свою старую добрую жизнь, где нет войны и страданий, Джек Фрост? — Луноликий подходит ближе, ожидая ответа.  
  
А Фрост… Он сомневается, словно что-то ему не дает, но такие нужные и правильные слова Луноликого. Ведь, там его друзья, и дети, и Хранители… Он скучает от чего-то по Джейми. И хочет к защитникам детской веры. Хочет увидеть, как ребятня радуется снегопаду и…  
  
«Джек, ты мой! Маленький... Снежный... Самый родной, любимый... Вернись, моя Вселенная…»  
  
Джек вскрикивает, падая на колени. Он хватается за сердце, и от боли, и от страха, но раны нащупать не может — он моментально всё вспоминает, разрывая полог дымки. И этот теплый, отчаянный, на грани безумной боли шепот…  
  
Его Король Кошмаров… Любимый Король Кошмаров.  
  
— В чем дело? — интересуется Луноликий. Кажется, он даже не понял, что произошло, и продолжает стоять очень близко к Фросту.  
  
— Так какой там у меня выбор, чтоб вернуться? — сипло переспрашивает Джек, и поднимает взгляд снизу вверх на Луноликого.  
  
— Хм… Джек, кажется ты прослушал или как всегда витаешь в своих мыслях. Я говорил между старой и новой жизнью…  
  
— Я уже слышал, — перебивает нагло Зимний Дух поднимаясь с колен, и стараясь выдержать сияние, смотрит на Лунного, — Не знаю, что за очередная игра, но будь любезен, раз произошло недоразумение, видимо по твоей вине, верни меня… в мое настоящее. Туда, на поле боя с этой тварью Безликим, которому ты так любезно позволил отдать лунный клинок.  
  
— Это не так просто. Делай выбор, Зимний Дух, — прищуривается Лунный Дух, зная, что Джек не увидит, — Если ты вернешься к этому Темному, то ты должен чем-либо пожертвовать. И эта жертва — ты лишишься статуса Хранителя и дети тебя не будут видеть.  
  
— А второй вариант? — столько проживший с Бугименом, Джек просто не может не узнать второй вариант, вдруг есть подвох, который сыграет с ним роковую шутку.  
  
— Он намного лучше, — Луноликий снова становится более дружелюбным и расположенным к гостю, — Ты возвращаешься, становишься главным Хранителем. Джек, тебя будут видеть все дети в мире, и даже вновь Джейми. Но, ты должен будешь… забыть о Кромешнике. А в будущем, выступить против него.  
  
Стоит ли говорить, за сколько секунд Зимний Дух принял решение? Он тихо усмехается, понимает всю расчетливость того, кого он считал лучшим и самым нужным, от кого ждал ответов целые сотни лет. Ледяной качает головой, подходит к Луноликому и преодолев сияние, заглядывает в безразличные ртутные глаза, на фарфоровой маске лица.  
  
— Я согласен… отказаться от статуса Хранителя. А теперь, верни меня к Моему Королю! И подавись своей верой и вниманием! — шипит в лучших традициях Кромешника Фрост. Лунный сверкает гневным взглядом, хочет замахнуться на мальчишку, который впрочем даже не шелохнулся, но его что-то останавливает. Он сдается, сухо проговаривая:  
  
— Ты сделал свой выбор.  
  
— Давно, — равносильно сухо отвечает Джек.  
  
А в следующую секунду парнишка чувствует рывок, адскую боль во всем теле и ребрах, и наконец Джек делает судорожный глоток воздуха. Серые глаза распахиваются, с искорками голубого. Морозный Дух в первое же мгновение встречается с золотыми глазами. Фрост приоткрывает рот, пытаясь сделать еще глоток воздуха, потом вспоминает, что он Дух, но все равно ему словно не хватает человеческой привычки.  
  
— Джек! — родной, такой родной голос, только с незнакомыми интонациями, слишком мягкими, осторожными, неверящими, словно боясь спугнуть мираж. — Маленький Снежный, я думал потерял тебя навсегда…  
  
Фросту кажется, что он слишком долго отсутствовал. Но черт возьми, всё та же поляна… Хранители, Кошмары. Он хочет ответить, но по новой боль врезается в сердце, молоденький Дух Холода выгибается в сильной хватке, запрокидывая голову, и вскрикивает в голос. Он ведь, черт, столько хотел сказать, а сейчас словно яд распространяется по телу… вновь. Джек запоздало ощущает, как знакомая энергия растекается по телу, вцепляется в плечо Питча, и найдя в себе силы, тихо проговаривает:  
  
— Пустота…  
  
Взгляд Короля меняется, Кромешник мотнув головой и тихо рыкнув, распугивает тень, которая была порванной броней на теле Джека. Знакомое прозрачно-белое пятно расползается уже на затягивающейся ране, но нити энергии всё еще живые. Черному Духу хочется поднять весь мир, а после опустить, и чтоб, к чертовой матери, все континенты разошлись, разорвалась земля, Духи погибли, люди, другие сущности, а главное паскудные Хранители и Луноликий.  
  
Сказать, что он сошел с ума от боли и страха за это, не пойми как вернувшееся с того света чудо, это ничего не сказать. Таких эмоций Питч действительно никогда не испытывал, и по сравнению с болью от потери самого дорогого, его тьма и Кошмары, которые разрывали — сущий детский пустяк. Но Джек вернулся, неизвестно как… он ведь начал растворяться, прямо на его руках, но через чертову вечную минуту и неяркую голубую вспышку вернулся. А теперь пакостная энергия Безликого, которая судя по всему попала в хрупкое тело вместе с лунным лезвием, разъедает своей разрушительной силой.  
  
Но с этим Кромешник справится. И тьма, бережно распространившись, уже поглощает все расползающиеся прозрачные паутинки энергии на мраморной коже. Быстрый взгляд на прижимающегося лбом к его груди мальчишку, и приходится взять себя под контроль, мягко оглаживая Снежного Духа по волосам.  
  
— Терпи, — короткое и стараясь успокоить.  
  
И Джек терпит, до середины, но после не выдерживает и кричит в голос: это невыносимое чувство, словно на живую медленными кусочками вырывают мясо, предварительно посыпав солью… Дрожь раскаленными мурашками проходится по телу, и всё что хочется Джеку — это свернуться в клубок и прижаться еще плотней к своему Королю. Он тихо скулит, прячась в надежных объятьях и понимая, что тьма бережно продолжает выжигать оставшиеся сгустки энергии. Но как же это больно и противно ощущается.  
  
Приглушенный всхлип молоденького Духа, осторожный поцелуй на виске, Питч убирает последнюю ниточку белой энергии. И проверяет еще раз, с каким-то немыслимым облегчением понимая, что жизни его Снежному больше ничего не угрожает. Он думает, запоздало понимая, что это ощущение настолько яркое, что его любая победа, какой бы крупной не была за всю его жизнь, не идет ни в какое сравнение с возвращением Джека.  
  
Питч удобнее прихватывает парнишку, прикрывая его черным плащом, и прижимает к себе. И теперь позволяет себе оглядеть поляну, испаряющуюся лужу — всё что осталось от Безликого, покореженных и просто перепуганных насмерть Хранителей и недобро рычит, собирая вокруг себя Кошмаров и теней. Джек тоже теперь может свободно вздохнуть, и сам обессилено кидает взгляд на Хранителей, думая, что сейчас уж точно всё закончилось и тихо севшим голосом проговаривает:  
  
— Забери меня домой.  
  
Когда Джек прикрывает глаза, поляна на мгновение исчезает, и в следующую минуту Питч переносит их домой. Приходится подняться, пройти пару шагов и уложить Джека на шкуры. Быстрый поцелуй в холодную щеку, приказывая тьме расползтись, и пока у самого остались хоть какие-то физические и моральные силы, ровно, как и эмоции еще под жестким контролем, Кромешник профессионально, ровно, как и в прошлый раз, перебинтовывает Джека черными бинтами из древнейшей тьмы.  
  
«Глупый маленький Дух…» — крутится в голове, но он ни за что не назовет так Фроста сейчас. Единственное, что хочется — это обнять Джека, прижать к себе и просто мягко рассказать, как напугал, пересказать те слова, которые маленький Дух Снегов не услышал в последний момент, попросить прощения за то что ничего, в принципе ничего, не смог сделать. Питч осматривает полусонного Джека, усмехается его везению и такой же живучести. Он распускает быстро теней и закрывает полностью подземелья, разжигает по новой камин и приседает рядом на шкуры, поглаживая Фроста по волосам.  
  
— Я не знаю, как тебе удалось выжить… Но лучшее, что когда-либо случалось в моей долгой жизни — это твое возвращение.  
  
Беловолосый парнишка приоткрывает глаза, и благодаря слегка утихшей боли, может немного еще побыть в реальности и задержать надвигающийся сон. Он слабо, едва видимо, улыбается, довольствуясь теплыми прикосновениями на плече и на шее, где гладит его Бугимен.  
  
— Ну, ты же звал меня… — сипло подтверждает Джек, а потом хмурится, и закусывает губу, — Ну, по крайней мере… Снежный точно было от тебя. На счет другого не знаю, может моя персональная фантазия…  
  
— И как же звучали другие слова? — даже в этой неразберихе и бесконечно меняющихся эмоциях, своих и Джека, Кромешник вылавливает страх Снежного Духа и, наклонившись, внимательно заглядывает в любимые серебряные глаза,— Может, маленький? Мой родной? Любимый... Снежный? Моя Вселенная?  
  
Взгляд Джека становится ясней, и он даже хочет привстать, внимательно осматривая своего Короля, но крепкая хватка и ему не позволяют даже пошевелиться. И Ледяной приоткрывает рот, желая сказать, но слова пропадают из головы, то ли от растерянности, то ли от бешеного счастья, которое взыграло из-за взаимности их чувств. А может из-за потери сил...  
  
— Ничего не говори, хорошо? — мягко просит Питч. Он, не обращая внимания на свое порванное одеяние, забирается на шкуры, ложась рядом с Джеком, приобнимает его, и когда мальчишка утыкается холодным носиком ему в ключицу, магией медленно усыпляет Снежного, — Тебе нужен покой, а об остальном, позволь, позабочусь я, мой маленький Дух Снегов.


	32. Эпилог

Где-то… совсем наверху, там, где глубокая тьма соседствует со звездами, в своем мирке — доме, бесновался Лунный Дух.  
  
Вновь внезапный порыв, и из-за силы стены трескаются, осыпаясь белыми пластами и открывая вид на безмолвный и величественный космос.  
  
Ломанные линии на руке идут выше уже подбираясь к предплечью, и Луноликий надсадно морщится. Его сила ему не помогает и он значительно ослаб за последнее время. За последние сутки. И всё из-за этих двух Духов. Видите ли, они друг без друга не могут! Видите ли, даже он не знал и не предполагал, что эти двое изначально должны были быть вместе. Луноликий думает о новом плане, но как только мысль формируется, теперь настолько знакомая ему боль прожигает руку, и он падает на пол, пораженно осматривая новую часть трещинок.  
  
Нельзя идти Балансу наперекор. Он не имел право даже помогать Безликому, не говоря уже о том, чтоб подговорить Хранителей и торговаться с Ледяным, когда тот на несколько минут умер. Он должен был по-своему статусу сразу отправить его обратно. И, вообще, он не должен был позволить, чтобы от <i>его</i> оружия умирал неповинный Дух. Это непозволительно. Это недопустимо! Но всё вновь из-за желания властвовать и побеждать. А мощнейшая сила, которая ему подвластна, дана, чтобы следить и дарить добро, наказывать виновных и помогать людям. Но каждое последующее действие Луноликого было направлено во зло или во вред. Потому, сейчас собственная магия, по закону Баланса, отказывается от него, разрушая тело.  
  
«Все должно быть не так!»  
  
Но никто не слышит веками безмолвного Духа Света. И он больше не имеет право наносить вред. Ведь даже ему, рано или поздно, придется платить за свои поступки. Каждый Дух платит, если совершает зло. Впрочем, это Луноликий только начинает понимать, и только теперь на собственном примере.  
  
***  
  
Тихий сонный вздох, и Джек пошевелившись, и убедившись, что боли в теле нет, только легкое покалывание в районе солнечного сплетения, медленно открывает глаза.  
  
Вздох полный облегчения, когда понимает, что действительно лежит дома. В голове мелькают картинки недавно произошедшего, а в душе всё равно тепло, потому что всё получилось так хорошо. Джек, помимо эмоционального спокойствия и умиротворения, понимает, что ему действительно тепло. Всё из-за пледа на голых плечах… и горячей ладони, которая прижата к его сердцу, а к нему вплотную позади прижался сам Кромешник.  
  
«Всё, Фрост, расслабляйся. Всё позади. Теперь точно», — довольно оповещает подсознание, и эти слова пару раз, кажется, даже пробегаются перед глазами, уверяя на секунды замершего юного Духа Мороза о том, что он может теперь быть спокоен.  
  
Джек может теперь позволить себе улыбнуться и еще раз, теперь уже расслабленно, будто сбрасывая последний груз с плеч, выдохнуть. Очень много событий произошедших, неизвестно сколько часов назад, потому что Ледяной Дух не знает сколько проспал, мелькают в памяти. Но кроме спокойствия и легкого, всего-то запоздалого гнева на недругов, нет ничего плохого. Он, главное, выжил и жив его Король Кошмаров, и они вместе. И... вроде как навсегда вместе? Фрост осторожно, кончиками потеплевших пальцев, касается худой руки, проводя вдоль длинных пальцев, чувствуя знакомый жар и бархат серой кожи. Это чтоб точно убедиться, что не фантазия. Подтверждение, что самый дорогой на свете Дух рядом. Однако, его манипуляции не проходят незамеченными, и парнишку очень бережно прижимают еще ближе, накрывая дополнительным слоем пледа, и ощутимо целуют в плечо.  
  
— И почему ты не спишь? — почти недовольно раздается позади Джека, а он только и может, что улыбнуться и, вдоволь потянувшись, перевернуться сначала на спину, а после повернуться на левый бок, плотней прижимаясь к Черному Духу, закидывая под одеялом на него ногу и обнимая рукой за шею.  
  
— Питч… — не скрывая своего настроения, сонно тянет Джек, — Ну и почему такой строгий с утра?  
  
— Сейчас ночь, Снежный, — несмотря на тон, Кромешник закрывает пледом открывшуюся, прохладному воздуху, спину юного Духа, и целует мальчишку в висок, прижимая к себе ближе.  
  
— Ну, тем более. Вроде ночь твое время суток, а ты строгий. Да и я выспался за эти часы...  
  
— Часы? Фрост, ты спишь уже больше суток… — со смешком оглашает Король Кошмаров и чувствует, как на мгновение Джек замер, а после, сразу подорвавшись, отстраняется и встречается с ним взглядом.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Обыкновенно. Не забывай, что в бою ты потратил очень много своих сил. И к тому же…  
  
Но Джек не позволяет ему договорить, замечая, как меняется взгляд Короля. Просто прикладывает ладонь к тонким губам и медленно качает головой.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтоб мы поднимали эту тему... Я это сделал, потому что выбора не было, и о лунном кинжале узнал случайно, в тот же день. У меня не оставалось выхода. А эта штука... это ведь единственное оружие, которое может убить тебя. Да и купол… — Джек вновь роняет голову, обнимает крепче Кромешника и, передернув плечами, всё же решает рассказать:  
  
— Зря ты тогда вытащил теней из замка, они бы… тебя предупредили. Черт. Всё так быстро завертелось. Сказать тебе я не мог. На замке в тот день стояли какие-то чары, и кто уходил оттуда, узнав этот разговор, никому больше не мог сообщить или даже намекнуть. Сказать тебе, что я не знал что делать, и только в последний момент принял решение, я не могу. Будет неправдой. Уже в Свальбарде точно знал и решил. Прости… Но ты единственное, что у меня есть, и терять тебя я не хочу. Да. До такой степени не хочу терять... — Джек зажмуривается и не шевелится, просто наслаждается теплом и ждет своего «приговора». Но его не следует, Питч только крепче его обнимает, закрывает самой тьмой, словно всеми силами желая защитить, и вновь целует в висок.  
  
— Джек, мне не за что тебя прощать. Это только моя вина, что ты пострадал. Вся моя и без исключений. Утром я говорил, что больше тебе ничто не будет угрожать, а к вечеру чуть не лишился тебя. Нет… — Король Кошмаров мотнув головой, хочет вырвать — вернуть время вспять и голыми руками разорвать Безликого, и всех кроме Джека в той битве, — Я всё же потерял тебя на две минуты. Бездна, Фрост! Какой же ты, всё же, взбалмошный!.. Ну мог просто перенести битву?! Сказать мне, что не хочешь и всё объяснишь потом! Мог ведь придумать что-то! Мальчишка. Что же ты натворил...  
  
— Спас тебя? — предполагает чуть весело Джек, хоть и понимает, каково было Питчу тогда. Ледяному приходится вновь отстраниться, и теперь он заставляет Кромешника смотреть ему в глаза, положив ладонь ему на шею.  
  
— Я понимаю эту обреченность, знаю, что при этом чувствуешь. Но, прошу, давай забудем. Я всё расскажу, но я жив, и я сейчас с тобой. И да, на будущее, я не смогу стоять в стороне... И я ведь еще раз так кинусь, если тебе будет грозить опасность. Считай меня глупым мальчишкой, но я совершенно серьезно, — он доверительно заглядывает в горящие желтым глаза и очень осторожно улыбается, — Забудь... Я с тобой. Живой. Чувствуешь?  
  
Бугимен нарочито медленно проходится по спине Снежного, ощущая теплоту гладкой кожи, ровно, как и улавливает стук сердца. Испытующе смотрит в серебристые глаза и только сейчас по-настоящему отпускает свой страх за этого мальчишку.  
  
— Чувствую, — соглашается Питч, поддается ближе, коротко и мягко целует Фроста, медленно и спокойно облизывая мягкие губы, — И ты не глупый мальчишка, но страх за тебя порой изменяется, и мне так и хочется наорать на тебя, чтоб видел что делаешь. А последнее… Фрост, я даже комментировать не собираюсь.  
  
Джек легко улыбается, тянется вперед, и сам целует своего Короля. И в этой тишине и, наконец, спокойствии они проводят некоторое время, не нарушая медленное течение времени и их легкую нужную идиллию, помогая друг другу отпустить и унять последние страхи, и понимая, что теперь вместе и ничего им не грозит.  
  
***  
  
Так время проходит почти до самого рассвета. Но внизу даже это не ощущается, и двое предоставлены только друг другу. Из-за всех переживаний и пережитого, Джек не разрешил Кромешнику вновь себя усыпить, он тоже наскучался, ему хотелось объятий, коротких, совсем не значащих, фраз и редких поцелуев. По правде, Король Кошмаров вообще хотел насильно заставить заснуть Фроста и просто наблюдать за ним всю ночь, но ведь Джек непослушный... Джеку ведь всё можно и всё дозволено. Да и, к тому же, по-общему состоянию Фроста, что было самым главным, мальчишка неплохо так восстановился за сутки с небольшим, и потому Питч позволял ему не спать всю ночь, доставая редкими вопросами и перекидываясь легкими колкостями. Но никто из них, за всю ночь, не упомянул ни сам бой, ни откуда взялся лунный кинжал — ничего касающегося событий двухдневной давности.  
  
И вот только сейчас, по утру, вдоволь нанежившись в горячих объятьях своего Ужаса, Джек, совершенно не хотящий спать, продумывал планы на будущее и мысленно подсчитывал, как завершить недоконченные дела в ближайшие сроки. К тому же, он не рассказал и половину того главного, что узнал от Северянина и Луноликого. Фрост фыркает, легко прикусывает Питча за шею и рывком отодвигается, когда тот желает сделать тоже самое.  
  
— Снежный мой… не играй с огнем, — предупреждающе, но вовсе не зло, грозит Кромешник, и понимая, что Фрост не угомонится, пододвигается к нему, прижимает крепче к слою шкур, а сам теперь нависает над забавным и довольным Снежным Духом.  
  
— Если этот огонь черный и теплый… с удовольствием, Ваше Величество! — сверкнув озорством во взгляде, Джек облизывает губы.  
  
— Ну доиграешься у меня, Джек… Ты ведь знаешь, что доиграешься…  
  
— Ага, этого и жду, — хитро смотря на Питча, нагло заявляет молодой Дух Мороза, — А вообще… Я шоколада хочу, так что отпусти!  
  
Но изменившийся строгий взгляд желтых глаз и на парнишку осаждающе рычат.  
  
— Лежи на месте, Снежное… чудо. Сам тебе сделаю, так и быть, — и поцеловав немного ошарашенного Фроста в щеку, Бугимен встает с «кровати».  
  
— Питч… это вот сейчас, что было? — с тихим смешком, Джек поворачивается к Духу Страха и наблюдает, как тот расшугав ненужных теней на столе, включает кофе-машинку.  
  
— Дух Снегов, у тебя с кратковременной памятью плохо стало? — в своей язвительной манере, и складывая руки на груди, вопросом на вопрос отвечает Кромешник.  
  
— Вообще-то нормально… просто, странно. — Джек пожимает плечами, перекатывается на живот и подложив руки под голову, наблюдает за Королем Кошмаров. — Ну? У нас вроде как новый день…  
  
— Поэтому первый вопрос: как ты вернулся? — поняв сразу о чем будет заговаривать Джек, не упуская возможности, спрашивает Черный Дух, сверкая острым взглядом золотых глаз и в упор смотря на Снежного мальчишку.  
  
— Луноликий вернул, — пожимает плечами Фрост, но видя неподдельное удивление на лице Короля граничащее не то с шоком, не то с паникой, сразу спешит успокоить, — Он мне выбор предоставлял! Черт… Не с того начал… Давай я по-другому начну и всё объясню. — Ледяной собирается с духом, выдыхает, и вновь подняв голову, и встречаясь с горящими золотом глазами, спокойно начинает:  
  
— Когда я прилетел к Хранителям, то невольно стал свидетелем разговора, они о тебе говорили... Луноликий, кстати, действовал не один, а с Северянином. Более того, Лунный создал кинжал, тот самый, а Северянин уже передал его Безликому. Психозом Пустоты в то время воспользовались и Хранители и прекрасно знали, что тому нужно серьезное против тебя оружие. В общем, по их логике, в последней битве вы просто должны были поубивать друг друга. И проблема мира решена, и проблема Луноликого и Хранителей тоже. Как я и говорил, я не смог тебе об этом рассказать из-за чар. Да и времени совсем не оставалось. Второй подвох заключался в ловушках, которые образовывали купол. Питч… понимаешь, он мудрено был устроен, вроде подвоха нет… Но Санта сказал, что купол сможет открыться только после смерти в нем двух Духов, там такие сложные переплетения и заклинания на основе древней черной магии. В общем, даже если тебе удалось бы выжить, выбраться нам было бы сложно… Очень. А теперь подходим к главному. Меня вытащил к себе Луноликий. Кстати, у него во владениях жуть, как отвратительно, даже мой снег не такой белый. Так вот, первые минуты я не помнил, что произошло... Он словно оплел меня пеленой, а воспоминания путались. И вроде знаю кто я, и Хранители, как друзья мои, но вот события последних нескольких месяцев вообще не помнил. Он сказал, что произошло недоразумение, и я не должен был умирать. Потому он должен меня вернуть. Однако для этого мне нужно было выбрать старую или новую жизнь. Поначалу подвоха не понял. А потом… это забвение спало, когда ты меня звал... Всё вспомнил, мгновенно практически, ну и потребовал его меня вернуть. Видимо он не хотел всё же, но вернул. Остальное ты знаешь и видел сам...  
  
В зале повисает тишина, Джек опускает голову, пряча лицо в сложенных руках и тяжело выдыхает. Этот рассказ дался ему тяжелее, чем он думал. Всё же, пережить всё еще раз, даже на словах, очень не просто. Недалеко раздается тихий шорох, стук чашки об гранитную столешницу, вновь тихий шум и почти неслышные шаги по-черному полу.  
  
— Джек, — совсем рядом звучит голос, и Зимний Дух приподнимает голову смотря на Кромешника, который стоит возле каменной кровати. Он серьезно осматривает мальчишку и присаживается на край ложа, протягивая пареньку черную чашку с дымящимся шоколадом, — Какой выбор? Ты мне не досказал.  
  
А Джек улыбается, поудобнее перехватывает чашечку за ручку, прикасается губами к горячему напитку и делает два коротеньких, обжигающих горло, глотка шоколада. На секунду даже прикрывает глаза и довольствуется сладостью и запахом. Но после вновь распахивает свои глазищи и повернувшись на бок, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на Короля, слегка улыбается.  
  
— Я больше не Хранитель, — легко говорит Джек, и почему-то действительно это его не задевает и не причиняет боли, а может потому, что он уже нашел действительно что-то, что ему нужно в жизни...  
  
«А точнее кого-то...»  
  
— Он лишил тебя статуса Хранителя? — спокойно переспрашивает Кромешник, но Джек знает этого мужчину, и такое спокойствие в голосе не говорит ни о чем хорошем, потому дотягивается до руки Короля и мягко-успокаивающе царапает ногтями.  
  
— Успокойся. Мне как-то давно стало плевать. И всё равно я бы долго в них не продержался, узнай они о нас. Да и без этого статуса я являюсь Зимним Духом и люблю детей. Кстати о детях… Лунный предлагал, если я вернуть в старую жизнь, то стану главным Хранителем, и все дети меня будут видеть… и Джейми тоже. Но я отказался. И теперь, наверное, меня не будет видеть ни один ребенок на земле. — почти беззаботно оканчивает Джек, и вновь улыбнувшись увлекается горячим напитком, смакуя каждый глоток. Всё же, он всегда был сладкоежкой.  
  
— Почему отказался? Что было другой стороной такого «снисхождения»?  
  
Джек фыркает, тремя большими глотками допивает шоколад, дотягивается рукой до подножия камня и ставит чашечку на пол, а после делает резкий рывок, и сев на шкурах прижимается к Питчу, обнимая того за шею и шепча в губы:  
  
— Потому что при этом мне нужно было отказаться от тебя. А отказываться от тебя, мой любимый Король Кошмаров, я не намерен ни за какие блага или смерти мира.  
  
***  
  
— Ты уверен? — Джек неуверенно оглядывается и еще раз поправляет свою новую черную толстовку, такую же как прошлая, но только черная, с изящными белыми и голубыми узорами магии льда по всему капюшону, вороту, рукавам и вдоль всей матово-черной молнии. Такая модель была более удобная, и, если что, её не нужно было сдирать через голову, а достаточно расстегнуть.   
  
Джек усмехнулся своему отражению, в новом, появившемся здесь всего на минуты, зеркале, которое в принципе было вытащено из какого-то бешено-элитного аукциона. Он ведь понимал, что снимать толстовку придется каждый вечер… и это как минимум, потому и молния была очень кстати, упрощая процесс раздевания. Но Джек не стал заострять внимание на этой теме, и осмотрел под цвет новые бриджи — такие же черные, они сидели как влитые, удобные, теплые и с росписью морозно-голубых узоров по бокам, идеально довершая образ нового Джека Фроста.  
  
Прошло уже пять дней... После их разговоров, признаний Джека во всех грехах, признаний Кромешника в любви, и мирному, почти скучному, отдыху и существованию в подземельях.  
  
«Ибо кое-кто из Темных и Ужасных запретил мне даже думать о чем-то большем, нежели поцелуях, до полного выздоровления и восстановления всех сил!»  
  
Наверху, по докладу теней, всё было спокойно — вера восстанавливалась. Хранители не высовывались. Однако вскоре и Джеку, полностью поправившемуся, и Кромешнику, медленно закипающему и желающему разнести замок Северянина, надоело сидеть на месте. Вот и решили два Духа совместить приятное с полезным. А точнее, Кромешник решил навестить Хранителей, под чутким наблюдением Снежного Духа. Хотя чутким бы это сам Фрост не назвал, у него к защитникам веры были тоже претензии и немалые, но он по крайней мере не даст Питчу пополной навредить и прибить всех Хранителей.  
  
«По крайней мере не всех сразу...» — шутливо про себя думал Ледяной.  
  
Он успокоился, осмотрел еще раз себя в зеркале, и щелкнул пальцами — зеркало исчезло. За последние дня два он начал учиться простым вещам, которые могла делать тьма и тени, и потому стало проще жить в подземельях, и очень удобно на время вытаскивать из мира нужные ему вещи. Будь то новая плитка шоколада или дорогущее, больше миллионов фунтов, зеркало.  
  
— Так ты уверен? — вновь переспрашивает Дух Холода и поворачивается к Кромешнику, который вновь что-то рассматривает на зеркально-черном столе, чуть дальше от камина.  
  
— А сам как будто не знаешь, Снежный, — словно отмахивается Король, но Джек знает, что Питч просто собирается с мыслями и берет свои очень злые эмоции под контроль, а чертежи — это отвлекающий ход для самого себя. Фрост подходит ближе, смотрит на увлекшегося Короля Кошмаров, тихо фыркает и, обойдя его, прижимается к спине, царапая плечи Черному Духу.  
  
— Раз уверен, тогда я готов. Можем перемещаться.  
  
Бугимен едва насмешливо усмехается, резко поворачивается к мальчишке, смотрит на того с толикой восхищения и хитрости в горящих золотых глазах, и, наклонившись, ласково целует в мягкие губы. Он резко обнимает Джека за талию, и приказывает Кошмарам рассредоточиться первыми по замку Северянина.  
  
— Устроим Хранителям сюрприз? — и увидев капельки азарта в серебряных глазах, исчезает вместе с Джеком.  
  
***  
  
Первым в большой и светлой зале, где крутится глобус, появляется Король Кошмаров. Он верно подгадал момент, и здесь все Хранители, кроме Феи. Её они с Джеком навестят позже, но это будет уже чисто дружественный визит.  
  
Северянин, пытавшийся совладать с огромным черным львом, проиграл, и животное, по всей видимости, отобрав у него оружие или просто выбив из рук притесняла Хранителя Рождества к стенке возле камина, и утробно рычало. Две пантеры, размером с лошадей, зажали в углу Песочника, который от чего-то даже и не сопротивлялся, но как понял Питч, слегка склонив голову на бок, у Сэнди просто не было сил противостоять этим двум Кошмарам. По всей видимости, возмездие за неправильные дела настигло и Хранителей. Но главное, где-то вверху, под высоким потолком, страшно вопил Кролик, которого держал в своих когтях громадный кондор. Питч оглядел замерших Хранителей, сверкнул яростью в золотых глазах, и естественно направился к Северянину.  
  
— Нежданно и негаданно я нагрянул, не правда ли? — приторно-сладко проговаривает Кромешник, правда под этой сладостью в каждом слове сочится яд, и Санта прекрасно это слышит, ища пути отступления.  
  
— Что тебе нужно?! — всё же рявкает Николас после гнетущей тишины, в которой даже Кролик под потолком заткнулся и внимательно смотрит вниз.  
  
— Мне? — искренне удивляется Питч, — Ну, что вы… Может только… пару десятков заверений с кровавой подписью и долг…  
  
— Да какой долг?! — не понимает Северянин, он выпрямляется, и видя, что лев пока не нападет, пытается придать себе стойкий вид.  
  
— Долг жизни например! — резко меняя настроение шипит Бугимен, и тьма по приказу, в одно мгновение, заполняет зал, ломая всё на своем пути: взламывая паркет, выбивая стекла в окнах и переходя черными волнами на верхние и нижние этажи. — Может из вас кто-то запамятовал?! А ну-ка, Николас, вспомни события недельной давности… Или раньше? А я ведь говорил тебе — не стой у меня на пути! Но нет же... И ладно, если бы только я, но из-за ваших паскудных выходок пострадал Джек!  
  
— Ты что с ним сделал? Что ты… — Северянин задыхается, не то от осознания, не то от гнева поглощающего его. Он никак не может смириться с тем, что видел на том поле, не может придти в себя до сих пор. Как от силы и мощи Джека, так и от того, что парнишка всё это время общался с Кромешником, а судя по тому что было, когда Джека ранили, они не только общались. И Санта никак не может с этим смириться.  
  
— Что я сделал? Может... как вы его чуть не угробили?! — злобный взгляд золотых глаз, тьма продолжает разрушать все этажи, теперь подбираясь к колоннам и стенам.  
  
— Хватит рушить мой замок! Ты обманом перетащил на свою сторону Хранителя, а теперь… еще и явился сюда и что-то мне доказываешь! — не выдерживает Хранитель Рождества от злости и собственного бессилия, он хочет хоть так — без оружия навредить Кромешнику, но тот только победоносно улыбается и исчезает до того, как Северянин достает руками до места, где он находился.  
  
Сверху сыплются гневные тирады Кролика, который и боится высоты, и не упускает возможности что-то там высказать, в углу, хмурясь, зажимается Песочник. И Кромешник думает, что это лучшее представление, что когда-либо он видел, с участием Хранителей.  
  
— Ты так не хочешь, чтобы я рушил твой замок? — улыбчиво-издевательски тянет Питч, — Что ж…  
  
Он шевелит пальцами и тьма медленно растекается ближе к Кошмарам и исчезает с разных поверхностей, оставляя после себя глобальные разрушения.  
  
— Тогда, думаю, вам подойдут разрушения другого масштаба, так, чтоб наглядно было и понятливей… — Король Кошмаров отходит ближе к глобусу, а из соседнего коридора выходит темная фигура, но когда она выходит на свет, замирают все.  
  
Банни во второй раз замолкает, обвисая в когтях кондора, Северянин не верит тому что видит, а Песочник возмущенно и осуждающе, в слишком быстром порядке, выставляет над головой символы. А в залу заходит слегка веселый и беззаботный Джек: он без посоха, во всем черном, только от этого смотрится намного старше и сильнее, что и подмечают все присутствующие. Он легко обводит всех, кроме Питча, нечитаемым взглядом, и зала начинает надсадно трещать и гудеть от холода, что единым порывом моментально распространяется по комнате, вымораживая и ломая всё на своем пути похлеще тьмы.  
  
— Обманом перетащил на свою сторону?.. — в тишине задает вопрос Фрост, он склоняет голову на бок, сверкает ледяным взглядом, и Северянина одним морозным порывом отшвыривает обратно к стенке, — Это еще посмотреть надо, кто, когда и кого обманом перетащил на свою сторону.  
  
— Джек, да что ты творишь?! Ты совсем сдурел? Как он тебе мозги прочистил! Да ты всего лишь неблагодарный…  
  
— Отпусти его, а? — прерывая тираду Кролика, Джек смотрит на кондора, и Дикий Кошмар, повинуясь приказу-просьбе, разжимает когти. Хранитель Пасхи летит с криком вниз, падая чуть левее, где стоит Санта, и пока не шевелится, но громко стонет.  
  
— Джек! Что на тебя нашло?! — Николас подрывается и уже хочет кинуться на Зимнего Духа, как сгусток тьмы, который кинул Питч, вновь отшвыривает его к стене. А на золотые хлысты Сэнди Фрост отвечает сам — своей магией, вымораживая золотые песчинки и отгораживая Песочника и вовсе льдистым щитом, так, чтоб не мешал при разговоре, и не лез со своими золотыми игрушками.  
  
— А теперь послушайте меня, дорогие Хранители, — Ледяной скользит взглядом по каждому, благо кроль с трудом поднимается, желая хотя бы сесть, — Я никогда не желал вам зла или не делал ничего против. Но вот вы… врали мне с самого начала. Я ведь был вашим запасным планом. Не так ли? Да... так. Вижу, Николас. Но черт с вами, я это вам простил. Даже решил наладить после победы отношения. И… и выясняется в конце, что вы — вы Хранители Чуда и Веры, у меня за спиной, за спиной всего мира, сотрудничали с Безликим и, черт, по наставлению Луноликого такое вытворяли! Я не знаю, насколько он вам мозги промыл…  
  
— Знаешь что, мальчишка... — перебивает Джека Банни, поднимаясь на лапы и, гневно прижав уши, подходя ближе, хотя на самом деле он начинает бояться, но старается этого не показать, — Еще раз обвинишь Луноликого, и я тебя мел…  
  
Договорить, впрочем, Кролику не удается, ибо внезапно появившийся перед ним Кромешник хватает за шею Хранителя Надежды и отшвыривает в другую залу. Он злобно осматривает оставшихся Хранителей, и выставив руку просит этим Фроста помолчать.  
  
— Тише. Не растрачивай время на слова, которые они даже не поймут, Джек, — Король снисходительно смотрит на немного злого Зимнего Духа и, успокоив парнишку, сам переключается на Хранителей, — А теперь, все дружно слушаем меня. Итак, наши, погрязшие не в самых легких человеческих грехах, Хранители... Мы пришли не драться, но и не на мировую. Это предупреждающий визит, и, надеюсь, больше вы нас не потревожите. Никоим образом и никоим действием. Я оставлю вам жизни, оставлю вам право творить ваше добро над детишками и разносить чудо по миру. Баланс всё же нужен. Но если еще раз хоть кто-нибудь из вас, в том числе и луноликая тварь, попытается перейти нам дорогу… и Хранителей в этом мире не будет. Ровно, как и Луна погаснет навсегда. Я доходчиво изложил суть?  
  
— Ты не можешь говорить такие вещи! У тебя нет на это никакого права! И в том числе ты не можешь забрать Джека, он — Хранитель! — скрывая неприязнь, страх и неподдельную злость, кричит Северянин.  
  
— Я отказался от статуса Хранителя, когда был у Луноликого, — добивает главного Хранителя Фрост, и небрежно пожимает плечами.   
  
— Кстати, я бы сказал более… длинную и с претензиями речь, а так вам более доступно объяснили, что будет, если вновь начнете строить козни. Не надо больше. Не суйтесь туда, где проиграете.  
  
Джек прямо смотрит на Северянина, в одну из секунд сверкнув голубо-лазурным взглядом, а после радужка вновь затухает, окрашиваясь в привычный серебряный. Для полного уверения Хранителей, что никто из них не шутит, Джек нарочно рушит первые этажи, холодом вымораживая опорные балки до такой степени, что они крошатся и ломаются. И пару верхних этажей, в другом крыле, полностью рушатся, вместе с той комнатой где были чары.  
  
— Так значит, ты на его стороне… — прихрамывая, в залу вновь входит Кролик, он смотрит гневно, оскорбленно, с долей испуга — подобно собаке, которую загнали в угол и будут бить палками, и она не знает огрызаться или скулить.  
  
А Джек позволяет Питчу оттащить себя за плечи на середину залы и тихо хмыкает. Рядом слышится неприятный звук режущегося металла, и повернув голову молоденький Дух Снегов наблюдает, как тьма разрывает глобус. А Питч с хищным оскалом мило произносит:  
  
— Это бонус.  
  
Перед тем, как раствориться вместе с Королем Кошмаров в тенях и забрать с собой Кошмаров, Джек усмехается и, посмотрев в глаза всем поочередно, отвечает на вопрос Кролика:  
  
— Я с самого начала на его стороне.  
  
***  
  
В этот день, после разгрома замка, они проводят большую перестановку в подземельях, добавляют в их смежную залу больше света, дополнительные шкуры, только теперь на пол возле камина, переобустраивают с помощью тьмы и льда нижние этажи, для самых диких и опасных Кошмаров. Кстати теперь личный Кошмар Короля вовсе не опасен, из-за Джека он становится более послушным и неопасным, вновь превращаясь в коня, но, всё же, его Кромешник желает держать в резерве.  
  
Гостевая зала, где глобус, становится чуть больше и в ней идеально смотрится измененная дальняя стена, покрытая зеркальным ровным льдом. С помощью магии тьмы, земли и льда теперь в этой стене скапливается весь холод из подземелий и постоянно поддерживает лед. Проще же говоря, Черный и Снежный сконцентрировали на одном монолите камня весь холод, что собирался в подземельях. Стало намного оригинальней, по словам Короля Кошмаров, и намного теплее во всех других комнатах, по словам Зимнего Духа.  
  
Наведываться к Фее пока никто из них не стал, ибо не было ни времени, ни ярого желания. Но Питч пообещал Джеку, что сам через недельку навестит Хранительницу Памяти и Джек обязательно пойдет с ним.  
  
Всё стало налаживаться и приходить в норму, которая и была задолго до появления Безликого. Джек знал, что теперь не Хранитель, но уже строил планы на предстоящую зиму и игрища с ребятней, а Питч уже прекрасно знал, каких детей будет наказывать лично за плохое отношение к друзьям или ненужные злые поступки. Впереди было расширение библиотеки и споры, где размещать около четырех сотен новых Кошмаров. И Зимний Дух был ужасно недоволен идеей Кромешника, и, вообще, на отрез отказался с его новым чертежом по расширению подземелий вглубь.  
  
Но уже тем же — поздним вечером, Джек, довольный и со сбившимся дыханием, лежал на Питче и, улыбаясь, облизывал покусанные губы, думая, что расширение подземелий это не так уж и плохо, если каждый их спор будет оканчиваться именно так.  
  
*~*~*  
  
В темном лесу, очень ярком и богатом на разнообразные краски изумрудного и зеленого, бродили Хранители. Их было четверо — Северянин, Песочник, Зубная Фея и Пасхальный Кролик. Когда они вышли на небольшую поляну, то сперва замерли, но после осторожно стали подниматься по-небольшому холмику, где посередине, окруженный лунным светом, сидел мальчик лет семнадцати. Его глаза одиноко поблескивали зеленым, а там, где он касался худенькими пальцами травы — она вырастала в разы больше, покрывалась цветами, и из земли вылезали жесткие жгуты — лианы.  
  
Луноликий выбрал нового Хранителя.  
  
И только на границе, с другой стороны леса, где был хороший обзор, в тени замерли два Духа. Тьма клубилась вокруг них, создавая надежную защиту. А старший Черный Дух хитро усмехнулся, обнял со спины молодого Духа Снегов и тихо проговорил, так, чтоб услышал только он:  
  
— Видишь? Они уже нашли нового Хранителя, и он будет обязан быть на стороне добра…  
  


Конец.  
18.04.2017  
Лисkey


	33. От Автора

Ну вот, наконец Лис добралась до этой поясняющей части, если можно так выразиться.  
  
Итак, «Перелом» завершен, и, по правде, мне самой не вериться в это :)  
  
В первую очередь, мне хотелось бы выразить огромную благодарность всем тем, кто поддерживал, справедливо (очень справедливо) критиковал, исправлял мои ошибки в публичной бете, и своими светлыми и замечательными комментариями вдохновлял и дарил хорошее настроение!  
  
Признаюсь, для меня стало большой неожиданностью то, сколько людей читали и скольким понравилась эта работа. И это, наверное, вдохновляло меня еще больше.  
  
Хочу так же подробнее написать о том, будет ли продолжение, и собираюсь ли я писать дальше в этом фэндоме, ведь многие спрашивали меня об этом.  
  
Итак, да. Я собираюсь ещё очень долгое время писать по «Хранителям» и только касательно этого пэйринга. (уж очень нравится мне эта парочка). Пока была фикридером столько идей накопилось, и теперь, надеюсь, смогу воплотить их в реальные и интересные фанфики:)  
  
Могу сказать, уже официально, что после сиквела к «Перелому» у меня планируется еще 4 — 5 работ. Но учитывая, опять же, тот фактор, что я люблю всё расписывать и выходит «макси», то думаю эти работы растянутся на год или более. Точно загадывать не буду. На счет же этого самого сиквела, то Лис хочет начать его и выложить пару первых глав в мае, точное число пока что не могу назвать, но не позже 20-го.  
  
Кстати, по поводу несовершенности сей работы, в смысле опечаток и ошибок, (огромнейшее спасибо тем, кто по сей день пользуется публичной бетой и помогает мне!) Лис постарается заходить чаще и исправлять многие косяки сама, с самого начала. Да, есть у меня бета, но опять же реал не позволяет ей пока что вплотную заняться «Переломом». Однако, смею надеяться, что в ближайшем будущем фанфик отредактируется весь:)  
  
Вроде как всё написала и ничего более или менее важного не упустила.  
  
Ах… Да. Я вас всех обожаю! И, главное, я не прощаюсь. Спасибо, что читали это произведение и дарили столько эмоций автору в своих комментариях и письмах!  
  
С глубочайшим уважением, Лисkey.

18.04.2017

**От Автора. Обновление.**  
  
Ну что ж, Лис обещал, что будет редактировать и исправлять свои ошибки, и Лис вроде как и исправил всё… Не судите строго, возможно что-то до сих пор осталось не столь идеально и досконально правильно. Но грубые ошибки и опечатки автор исправил.  
  
К моему глубочайшему сожалению, я все-таки убрала бету из шапки. По всей видимости у человека много дел и он попросту не сумел добраться до моей работы, а редактура так и остановилась на первой главе. Я ни в коем случае не обвиняю её, и даже не обижаюсь, ведь всё может произойти в жизни, а вычитка фанфика не столь значительное дело. Но все равно спасибо _Vendenvalden_ за хорошую редактуру первой главы и внимание к моей работе!  
  
Однако, не смотря ни на что, Лис постарался и сам, официально, отбетил (как мог) весь Перелом. Тапками кидаться можно, но я искренне надеюсь, что вам — дорогие читатели станет легче читать эту работу.  
  
V.S И ещё. Отдельную благодарность хочу выразить _ezzfares18, Лина-13, Няняка, Кимел-А_ за их доскональное вычитывание и исправление, с пометками и прекрасными комментариями в ПБ. Ребята, я вас обожаю и спасибочки большое!) Если же был кто-то еще, кто так же много исправлял и писал, то простите что не упомянула! И не потому что не захотела, а возможно потому, что ваши сообщения об ошибках были в тех пятистах, которые стерлись, и я не успела их прочитать... Но и вам огромаднейшее спасибо за внимание к работе и исправления!  
  
С искренними извинениями за долгую редактуру, Лисkey.  
  
10.08.2018


	34. Стих к фику от Anelesen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Просто замечательнийший стих от талантливого читателя Anelesen:)

И в ночи растворился день.  
Вновь по земле стелится тень.  
Под снежной шубой тишина,  
Так оглушающе слышна.  
Идёшь по парку, не спеша.  
Вдруг чутко дрогнула душа.  
Моргнул один фонарь, второй.  
Раздался смех во тьме ночной.  
И вдруг тропе наперерез  
Летит табун, пронзая лес.  
Они чернее темноты,  
Их грива дым, в глазах костры.  
Копыта не тревожат снег,  
И молчалив их быстрый бег.  
Лишь пара, рвущихся вперёд,  
На спинах седоков несёт.  
Один, как яркая звезда,  
Сияет острой кромкой льда.  
Другой, безлунной тьмой ночной,  
Скрывает тенью облик свой.  
Стоишь, не можешь глаз закрыть.  
Дыханье тонкое, как нить.  
Летят мгновенья, раз, другой.  
Ты снова можешь быть собой.  
Бежать, своих не чуя ног,  
И вот подъезд, а вот замок.  
Захлопнуть дверь, прижать спиной  
И твёрдо в темноте ночной  
Шептать не слышно, чуть дыша:  
"Я снова верю в чудеса,  
Но чтобы не играть с судьбой  
Из дома ночью ни ногой!"  



	35. Стих к фику от Anelesen (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И вновь непревзойденное творение! Которое очень точно отображает именно тот характер и того Джека, которого я постаралась создать в этой работе. Спасибо большое, Anelesen!

**Джек. Становление.**  
  
Родился ты во тьме ночной  
Лишь имя данное луной.  
Подвластен ветер, снег и лёд  
Сам воздух духа в путь зовёт.  
В глазах твоих осколки льда  
Под напылением серебра.  
А кожа, как искристый снег  
Ведь ты теперь не человек.  
Пушистых прядей белизна  
Тебе самой зимой дана  
Нет цели, памяти, друзей  
Ты сам невидим для людей.  
Их безразличные глаза  
Пронзают сердце без ножа.  
Они не слышат, сквозь идут,  
И каждый в клочья душу рвут.  
Во всем нет смысла, нет пути.  
Не знаешь ты куда идти.  
И горло сорвано мольбой,  
Уже не крик, а просто вой!  
Но безразличен свет луны.  
Ей, твои просьбы не важны.  
Проходит день, мелькает год,  
Столетия прочь и вот итог.  
Закованы надежды в лёд.  
Никто в душе их не найдёт.  
Все просьбы спрятаны в чулан,  
И на виду у всех обман.  
И ясный облик, звонкий смех  
И безразличие для всех.  
Так проще быть, так легче жить.  
Не нужно больше смысл просить.  
Смеешься, вечный Питер Пен.  
Теперь ты против перемен.  
Беспечный мальчик-хулиган  
И КАЖДЫЙ верит в твой обман.


	36. Стих к фику от Anelesen (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фантастический, как по мне, стих, который аналогично в точку описывает или даже рассказывает о судьбе нашего Черного Духа. Именно так, я всегда и представляла и видела Кромешника. Anelesen, за это вновь большое авторское спасибо!

**Кромешник. Путь сквозь века.**  
  
Как долго в мире страх живёт?  
О чём нам темнота поёт?  
Он нужен людям или нет?  
Все в мире жаждут знать ответ.  
Рождён был слишком он давно.  
Теперь не вспомнят всё равно  
Король Кошмаров, Древний Страх,  
Кромешник имя на устах.  
Он долго жил, он был силён.  
Он никому не бил поклон.  
Закован гордостью в доспех,  
Всегда нацелен на успех.  
Надменный вид, холодный взгляд,  
Сарказм он цедит словно яд.  
В пещерах, в Древние века  
Тень за спиною так близка.  
А золотистый, хищный взгляд  
Кошмары дарит всем подряд.  
И время тянется, как нить  
Не в силах что-то изменить.  
Вокруг горят костры чумы,  
И ужас захватил умы.  
Велик ты в тёмные века  
И кажется, что цель близка.  
Победа полная, но нет  
Все рушится из века в век.  
Баланс был слишком изменён,  
И мощь развеялась, как сон.  
Что ж, наказание принял ты.  
Теперь лишь детские мечты.  
Хранители прекрасных снов  
Твоих совсем не слышат слов.  
Как крестоносцы, славы свет,  
Тебя изгонят лишь в ответ.  
Пытаясь Стражам объяснять,  
Что бисер свиньям предлагать.  
Всегда один, надежды нет.  
Ты просто хочешь знать ответ:  
"Как долго длится страх и тьма  
Прежде чем ТЫ сойдешь с ума?"


End file.
